Premium
by chipita
Summary: Fics basado en el anime yaoi Ain no Kusabi pero adaptado a los personajes de Gundam Wing.
1. Default Chapter

Advertencias: Este fic está basado en el anime yaoi llamado Ai no Kusabi, sus personajes no son de mi propiedad al igual que los personajes de Gundam Wing. Solo están tomados prestados para realizar este fanfic. Su contenido puede resultar ofenso para personas que no le gusten el Yaoi, por lo tanto abstenerse de leerlo, su contenido es para mayores de edad. Aprovecho para agradecer el apoyo que siempre me habéis dado, gracias de todo corazón y espero que disfrutéis con esta nueva historia.

PREMIUM

Cap. 01 Una civilización que no comprendo

Planeta X-Gundam.

La civilización como fue concebida desde la evolución moderna ya no existe. Con el transcurso del tiempo diversos conflictos políticos y demográficos provocaron sendos enfrentamientos entre los países, debido a ellos el Planeta Tierra como lo conocimos sufrió graves cambios, la vida en la Tierra fue mermada considerable mente producida por las guerras químicas, cambio climatológicos y el hambre. Solo los más fuertes pudieron sobrevivir, la población se redujo un 70 siendo las mujeres, niños y ancianos los que más perecieron, sobretodo al descubrir una extraña y letal enfermedad que se desarrollaba casi exclusivamente en mujeres, siendo perseguidas y exterminadas. La escasa población femenina junto con los hombres supervivientes se vieron obligados a viajar al espacio como única posibilidad de existir, pero aún y así no todos lo lograron. Solo unos elegidos fueron autorizados a ser colonizadores del espacio, en busca de nuevos planetas para colonizar dejando a los demás a su suerte o desgracia.

Uno de esos planetas colonizados fue el Planeta X-Gundam, donde una sociedad elitista emergió bajo unos nuevos valores, el planeta fue colonizado casi exclusivamente por una población masculina desde sus inicios, se gobernaba bajo unas leyes estrictas y de jerarquía puramente genética. Aquel que nacía con los genes perfectos tenía el derecho a pertenecer a la clase de Élite, disfrutando de los lujos y privilegios que gozaban y que se les negaban y degradaban a aquellos por nacer con genes no privilegiados. A causa de la escasez de mujeres, los primeros colonizadores se vieron obligados a investigar una técnica de reproducción asistida para poder concebir artificialmente fetos exclusivamente masculinos por miedo que la enfermedad femenina que arrasó la Tierra pudiese perjudicar la nueva colonia. Los embriones creados genéticamente se concebían en el laboratorio central del planeta, llamado NOVA donde de forma controlada, según las necesidades de la ciudad Eron, capital donde la gran mayoría de los Blondies (la elite del planeta) vivían en la abundancia, creaban embriones de clase privilegiada para asegurar sus posiciones y su poder sobre los Darkers, clases no-privilegiadas, quienes se encargarían de los trabajos no "aptos para los Blondies", también se les utilizaba para las tareas domésticas y sobretodo para el entretenimiento de los de clase alta, como esclavos sexuales entre otras cosas.

Los Blondies, mejorados genéticamente, eran hombres de gran estatura y complexión fuerte, su fuerza física y su nivel intelectual superan ampliamente a los Darkers. Físicamente se diferencian por su cabello rubio y ojos claros, de carácter frío llegando a ser insensibles a la hora de demostrar los sentimientos propios. Dentro de su misma clase social se rigen por el estatus de sus familias, siendo los más poderosos los que gobiernan ya sean a los Blondies de menos categoría o al resto de Darkers, que son considerados como meros objetos para su satisfacción. Dentro de los Darkers se podrían diferenciar en tres castas regidas por la genética de sus genes, por lo general son de complexión más pequeña con el cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros, entre ellas se diferencian en rango según si su cabello y ojos eran más claros, gozando de ciertos privilegios según su casta. La primera casta, los Pets y de inferior nivel social eran los especimenes que tenían el pelo y los ojos negros, estos estaban destinados casi obligatoriamente a ser un Pet (mascota o esclavo sexual) o trabajos marginales; la segunda casta, los

Housepets y que gozaba de algunos privilegios eran los especimenes castaños con ojos marrones, podían aspirar a un trabajo, ya sea en las empresas de los Blondies como mano de obra o en sus casas para llevar tareas domésticas o de mantenimiento; y por último la tercera casta, los Freepets los más privilegiados dentro de las castas Darkers eran los especimenes de cabello pelirrojo, estos gozaban de una relativa libertad, podían tener sus propios negocios dentro de X-Gundam. siempre y cuando no interfirieran dentro de Eron pero siempre eran vigilados por los Blondies. De manera extraoficial también se conocía a un extraño espécimen que le llamaban Premiums, estos eran especimenes que no se les podía incluir dentro de raza de los Darkers, los premiums conservaban ciertos rasgos que les hacían únicos y muy deseados por su rareza sobretodo en el planeta X-Gundam., debido a la escasez de estos ejemplares. Blondies envidiosos y crueles les solían denominar como intentos fallidos de Blondies, ya que alguna característica propia de un Blondie como los ojos claros o el pelo claro, les distinguían como premiums, solo unos pocos Blondies tenían el poder y el dinero para conseguir o comprar uno de estos ejemplares para sus harenes.

En la ciudad de Eron, en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad, en concreto en la casa de los hermanos Winner.

-Buenas tardes Winner-sama – saludó tímidamente Omi, un joven de pelo corto y castaño como sus ojos, a su señor en el pasillo de la Mansión al verlo salir de su estudio leyendo unos documentos - ¿necesita algo Señor? – preguntó complacientemente el joven de 24 años, 1'85m, y cuerpo delgado.

-Ah! Hola Omi, no te había visto – le dijo al no percatarse de su presencia – ahora que lo dices, ¿has visto a mi hermano?, tengo que hablar con él antes de irme – le preguntó con la seriedad con la que acostumbraba.

-Me parece que Winner-san, está en su habitación leyendo alguno de los libros que sacó ayer de la gran biblioteca, Winner-sama, ¿quiere que le mande avisar? – preguntó Omi sonrojado ante la imponente presencia de Winner-sama, uno de los Blondies más poderosos de todo X-Gundam. 26 años, muy alto, 2,10m., larga cabellera rubia casi platina y unos ojos azules como el cielo en primavera, de facciones masculinas y muy atractivas. Vestía su usual traje compuesto de camiseta de cuello alto blanco y manga larga, unas mallas también eran blancos y ambas prendas se ceñían a su perfecto cuerpo conjuntado con sus guantes y medias botas blancos, en su cintura descansaba un cinturón azul con el emblema de su familia en la hebilla. Sobre sus hombros caía su elegante abrigo de hombros blancos y el resto en azul, de anchas hombreras de caída recta, siendo largo por la espalda hasta casi a sus pies y por delante se cruzaba de tal modo que dejaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo a la vista. Winner-sama era la envidia de todos y a diferencia de muchos, era amable con sus criados aunque estricto y recto en su conducta ejemplar.

-No te molestes Omi, tenía pensado ir a verle de todas maneras. Por cierto – le dijo antes de desaparecer por el lujoso pasillo – esta noche llegaré tarde, asegúrate que mi hermano cene como es debido, mañana tenemos una "inevitable recepción" en casa – comentó con desgano - asegúrate de que todo esté preparado, prepara las habitaciones de los invitados y la sala de recreo para los Pets, que esté todo listo para mañana a las ocho de la tarde – le ordenó Winner-sama a Omi, su hombre de confianza.

-Como ordene Winner-sama, lo tendré todo listo para esa hora, ¿se le ofrece algo más? ¿algún Pet nuevo para su harén o para Winner-san?

-No déjalo, por ahora no hacer falta, si hay algún cambio ya te avisaré, ya sabes como le disgustan estas reuniones a mi hermano – le dijo sabiendo la reacción que tendría al enterarse que mañana habría una de esas reuniones que tanto detestaba.

-Como ordene, si me disculpa me retiro para ultimar la reunión de mañana – dijo algo perturbado por lo que significaban esas reuniones.

-Perfecto, ahora me marcho y no olvides de la cena de mi hermano – le recordó el Blondie, sabiendo lo despistado que era su hermano.

-Sí Winner-sama – le respondió caminando en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el Blondie.

Toc Toc.

-Hermano ¿estás ocupado? – preguntó el Blondie entrando a la habitación de su hermano que lo encontró tumbado en el diván de su habitación leyendo un gran libro. Era tres años menor que él, su pelo no era tan platino como el suyo pero era de un rubio intenso y sedoso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules brillaban según su estado de ánimo.

-¡Hermano! ¿ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó alarmado reincorporándose al ver allí a su hermano con un semblante más serio de lo normal.

-Pequeño, no te alarmes – le respondió sentándose al lado de su hermano revolviéndole el pelo rubio en una caricia poco usual en un Blondie, por mostrar tan abiertamente los sentimientos – es solo que quería avisarte una cosa antes de irme a NOVA – le comentó.

-¿Pues de que se trata? – le preguntó curioso el hermano pequeño.

-Mañana por la noche habrá una recepción en casa, vendrá la cúpula de Eron con sus Pets, ya sabes lo que eso representa – le dijo seriamente a la espera de la escandalosa reacción de su hermano que no tardo en escuchar.

-¡¡Pero hermano, sabes que no me gustan esas asquerosas reuniones!!. Lo único que hacen es presumir de su estatus intentando humillar y pisotear a quien se ponga delante con tal de conseguir más poder – le dijo molesto poniéndose de pie para caminar delante de su hermano como una fiera enjaulada.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, no les tomes en cuenta – le aconsejó Winner-sama.

-Eso es imposible, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. A demás no me gustan los espectáculos que montan con sus Pets, es denigrante, ¿no sé como lo permites? Es humillante y encima siempre están sus estúpidos comentarios respecto a mi persona. Por favor hermano cancela la reunión, aquí no – le suplicó Winner-san.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, ya no lo puedo retrasar más, tienes que entender que nuestra familia es la más poderosa de Eros y como tal debemos comportarnos según el código social de nuestra categoría, ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, ¿es que quieres darles más motivos para señalarte? No te estoy pidiendo que te comportes como ellos pero intenta dar lo menos que hablar. Intento protegerte hermano pero no me ayudas, con la edad que tienes ya tendrías que tener en tu posesión al menos a un Pet – le dijo preocupado por la situación de su hermano.

-¡¡Eso jamás sucederá!! No compraré la vida de nadie para mi propia satisfacción, eso debería de estar mal, no se puede jugar con la vida de las personas ¡No lo haré! Y la verdad hermano me disgusta que tú lo hagas, son tan personas ellos como nosotros – le dijo muy molesto, siempre se ponía así cada vez que se tocaba ese tema.

-¡¡Ya es suficiente!! Yo no juego con nadie, los Darkers son creados para nuestro disfrute personal, tenlo muy en cuenta, eso es así y por mucho que te pese lo seguirá siendo por el resto de los tiempos. Sé que hay Blondies que son muy crueles con ellos pero te prohíbo que me compares con ellos ¿¡me entiendes!? Yo trato bien a mis Pets, jamás abusaría de ellos y ellos están completamente de acuerdo en lo que hacen – le gritó molesto poniéndose de pie para encararlo – ya estoy harto de esta conversación, siempre acabamos igual. Te guste o no mañana se realizará la reunión y tú estarás a mi lado para recibir a los invitados con una sonrisa y sobretodo con el comportamiento que se espera de mi hermano menor, ¿entendido? – le ordenó molesto.

-¡No lo haré! – le respondió furioso – me niego a seguir con esta farsa, esos Blondies me dan asco y no voy a tolerar que me analicen y saquen conclusiones sobre mí, y sin conocerme.

-Ooooohhh si que lo harás, por las buenas o por las malas de eso me encargaré yo – le dijo amenazándolo, cogiéndolo del brazo para apretárselo.

-Me haces daño, ¡suéltame! – le dijo dándole un manotazo para que le soltara.

-Mira Quatre, se me hace tarde y no puedo perder más tiempo con tu cabezonería, tienes el resto del día y mañana para que te vallas haciendo la idea de que deberás asistir a la reunión y no quiero oír ninguna queja más. Asistirás Quatre ¡PORQUE YO LO MANDO! Y punto, si no apareces te las verás conmigo hermano y hablo muy en serio. – le dijo sumamente enfadado.

-No iré – le desafió con algo de miedo, jamás había visto así a su hermano.

-Jeje claro que irás, ya lo verás – le dijo controlándose lo mejor que pudo, dándole la espalda para salir de la habitación de su hermano – ahora me voy, llego tarde a NOVA. Hasta mañana – se despidió Winner-sama dando un fuerte portazo.

-Baka – dijo molesto cayendo sentado sobre el diván recordando todo lo que le había dicho su hermano.

-Baka testarudo – dijo de mala gana Winner-sama caminando por el pasillo hasta la salida de la Mansión mirando los papeles que había estado arrugando por el enfado que había tenido durante toda la pelea con su hermano – es que no te das cuenta que es por tu propio bien – pensó en voz alta.

-Winner-sama, ¿va todo bien? – preguntó Omi al ver a su Señor de tal mal humor – su coche está listo – le anunció abriéndole la puerta en mariposa del lujoso auto para que entrara su amo - ¿no se lo tomó muy bien, no Señor? – se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho?.

-Ese baka que tengo por hermano no se da cuenta del peligro que corre con esa actitud suya – le comentó a Omi, que era consciente de toda la situación – pero me da igual si tengo que hacer que me odie para que se comporte como se espera de él, lo haré. Te dejo Omi llego tarde – le dijo poniendo en marcha el auto.

-No se preocupe Winner-sama, seguro que Winner-san entrará en razón, es solo cuestión de tiempo, hasta que encuentre a alguien de su agrado – intentó dar esperanzas a su amo.

-Pero es justo eso lo que no tenemos Omi, tiempo. La cúpula de Eron ya tiene en la mira a mi hermano y no creo que tarden mucho en poner sus mecanismos en marcha. Soy poderoso pero no puedo abarcarlo todo Omi y temo por mi hermano – le confesó – vigílalo.

-Sí Señor, lo haré – le respondió despidiéndose de él.

Las siguientes horas que transcurrieron en la Mansión Winner fueron muy tranquilas, Winner-san seguía encerrado en su habitación sin intención en salir ni siquiera en cenar cosa que ocurría cada vez que los hermanos discutían por algo.

A pesar de la tranquilidad, la Mansión era un continuo ida y venida de personas, Omi ordenaba a los Darkers domésticos que preparasen todo para la reunión de mañana, los Pets se dedicaron a su aseo y preparación personal para la ocasión. Omi se encargó de contratar el bufete con la mejor comida y bebida de todo X-Gundam., los músicos, la animación, incluso se atrevió a solicitar nuevos Pets para los invitados, como siempre los mejores que se podrían encontrar.

A la hora de la cena, como Winner-san no había bajado aún para cenar Omi ordenó que le preparasen la cena para el Señor, él mismo se la subiría.

Toc Toc.

-Adelante – se oyó la voz seria de Winner-san.

-Le subo la cena Winner-san – le comentó al ver a su joven señor tumbado aún sobre el diván sin la menor intención de hacer nada, solo mirándolas sombras del techo.

-No deberías molestarte Omi – le dijo con una sonrisa triste al mirarle como le acomodaba su cena sobre el escritorio.

-No es molestia Winner-san, es mi deber además sabe que no debe saltarse ninguna comida, ¿no querrá dar motivos sobre su apariencia al circulo de conocidos de Winner-sama? – le preguntó sabiendo lo que opinaba al respecto.

-La verdad me importa bien poco lo que digan esa gentuza, no los soporto, no entiendo como pueden pensar de esa manera ¿es que soy el único que ve que esta sociedad es abusiva y esclavista? – se preguntó molesto.

-No todo el mundo piensa igual Winner-san, solo los que son del grupo de Élite de Eron y fundaron esta colonia – le comentó con una sonrisa triste – he oído hablar que en otros planetas donde gente de la Tierra viajó, tienen una manera muy distinta de vivir a la nuestra – le dijo Omi mientras arreglaba la mesa del escritorio para que su amo pudiese cenar.

-¡¿A sí?! Explícame – le pidió con curiosidad y con su usual sonrisa.

-Se lo explicaré si se come la cena – le dijo con naturalidad sabiendo que su joven amo se lo tomaría a bien.

-Eso no vale – dijo haciendo un puchero gracioso que provocó la risa del Housepet – siempre me tratas como un niño pequeño ya me estoy cansando de ello, soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme solo – le dijo fingiendo enfado a la vez que se acercaba al escritorio para ver la cena que le había preparado.

-Jeje, eso no es verdad, solo me preocupo por Ud. debe entender que todos nos preocupamos por su bienestar – le comentó con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo cenaré, pero tú te sientas ahí me cuentas sobre eso que te explicaron sobre otros planetas – le dijo ilusionado.

-No es mucho pero se lo contaré. Aya, el mercader de Pets me comentó que un día fue de viaje al planeta Wing para un asunto de negocios, allí dice con convivió en una civilización totalmente diferente a la nuestra – le fue relatando mientras veía a su Señor comer sin perder la atención a lo que le decía – según me contó, allí la sociedad no se rige por la genética, sino por un gobierno igualitario entre Darkers y Blondies, allí se pueden ver parejas mixtas sin ser ningún escándalo, todos pueden tener sus propios negocios y hay una igualdad de poderes, a diferencia de aquí, allí eres importante por lo que logres y no por como naces.

-Eso sería fantástico Omi, ¿te imaginas? Se acabaría los abusos a tu gente, nadie se sentiría superior por haber nacido Blondie, no más humillaciones ni presiones de ningún tipo, ¿tu crees que sería posible imponer ese método en X-Gundam? se lo podría proponer a mi hermano para que... – quiso decir Quatre pero fue interrumpido por Omi.

-¡No Winner-san! No debe de decírselo a nadie – dijo asustado Omi – sabe que está prohibido hablar sobre otros planetas, si los Blondies de Eron se entera de que propone instalar una sociedad como eso estaría en graves problemas, por favor no diga nada – le pidió preocupado por su joven Señor – no debí contárselo.

-Maldición Omi es que siempre van a estar ellos de por medio – le dijo molesto por los su casta – estoy viviendo en una jaula de oro y no lo soporta más, yo... lo siento Omi, no diré nada no te preocupes pero es que de verdad esto no lo soporto, me ahogo en este lugar – le dijo con tristeza.

-Debe ser fuerte Winner-san, es demasiado bueno con nosotros y eso le está trayendo muchos problemas, pero debe seguir a delante, por su hermano y por Ud., además el saber que podemos contar con su bondad nos da aliento para seguir adelante – le dijo con sinceridad sujetando las manos de su Señor.

-Perdóname Omi me estoy comportando egoístamente, yo preocupándome por vivir entre lujos y miles de Darkers lo pasan infinitamente peor que yo y ni siquiera se pueden quejar, lo siento, no tengo derecho a quejarme – le respondió agachando la cara.

-No diga eso, Ud. más que nadie tiene derecho a estar molesto, gracias a su bondad y a la de Winner-sama mucho Darkers han podido salir de la miseria en la que vivían, ya porque los han acogido en su casa o porque los han quitado de los los mercados de los Pets.

-¿Y de que me sirve si no puedo cambiar la situación? – le preguntó desesperanzado.

-De mucho Señor, más de lo que se piensa, ahora lo que tiene que hacer es ser feliz, haga ver que las presiones de la gente de Eron no le dominan, demuestre que es poderoso así nadie le podrá objetar nada aún sabiendo que no es como ellos, demuestre que su forma de pensar es correcta, pero sin imposición, ellos mismos se deberán dar cuenta de ello. Pero para que eso funcione debe de apoyar a su hermano en todo, él solo busca su bienestar. – le sugirió.

-Pero él es como los demás – le dijo molesto al recordar la reunión de mañana que había planeado – él humilla a los Darkers con la misma facilidad, él cree que fuisteis creados solo para servirnos.

-Winner-san, no sabe como lamento oírle lo que acaba de decir, como puede decir una barbaridad como esa – le criticó con dureza – Winner-sama no es como los demás ni mucho menos, él es un hombre ejemplar, jamás ha humillado a ninguno de nosotros sino muy al contrario, parece mentira que hable enserio – le dijo poniéndose de pie para encarar a su Señor – por el aprecio que le tengo dejaré pasar esas duras palabras.

-¿Y que me dices de los Pets que tiene? – le dijo para defenderse – primeros los usa y luego se deshace de ellos sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡Eso no es verdad Winner-sama! – le exclamó – todos los Pets que posee Winner-sama lo son porque ellos lo desean voluntariamente, Winner-sama es un hombre sumamente atractivo y deseable, jamás ha obligado a nadie para que sea su Pet, ellos lo hacen gustosos. Y para su información Winner-san los Pets que se supone que se deshace son Pets que por su edad tendrían problemas para salir a delante fuera del mercado de Pets, a ellos en concreto se molestó en sacarlos de Eron para buscarles un lugar seguro y fuera del alcance de los Blondies, ¿es que no lo sabía? – le preguntó molesto.

-Yo... no, no lo sabía, mi hermano nunca me ha hablado de eso, yo pensaba que simplemente se deshacía de ellos – respondió avergonzado.

-Ve porque le dijo que apoye a su hermano Señor, desconoce muchas de las cosas que hace su hermano y ya va siendo hora que esté a su lado. Hay muchas cosas que le están sucediendo y que estoy seguro que no se ha dado cuenta – le comentó Omi.

-¿Cómo que? – le preguntó sin saber a lo que se refería.

-¿No se ha dado cuenta de que se siente solo, como Ud.? ¿y que está realmente preocupado por su futuro? Aunque no lo parezca Winner-sama tampoco está muy de acuerdo en según que cosas con los Blondies de Eron. Pero para conseguir algún cambio se ve obligado a aparentar que es uno de ellos, si se enfrentase directamente a ellos ya lo habrían matado hace tiempo – le comentó con algo de preocupación.

-¿Los de Eron serían capaces de matarle? – le preguntó sorprendido y preocupado.

-Me temo que sí, la familia Winner es la más poderosa de todo Eron pero no es la única, si ellos se vieran amenazados por tu familia buscarían la manera de sacaros del medio, lo sé porque he oído hablar de un caso parecido que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Por eso Winner-sama está tan preocupado por Ud. Winner-san. Su hermano está en continua observación, buscado la mínima oportunidad para echársele encima.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas? – le preguntó más preocupado aún.

-No debería decirle esto pero... hay mucha gente que envidia la posición que tienen y eso no les gusta, hasta ahora no han podido obtener ningún punto débil a Winner-sama, siempre se ha comportado como esperan y cuando no lo ha ocultado muy bien dándoles a entender que se comportaba según su categoría hasta ahora... Desde hace unos años han conseguido encontrar un punto débil en la organización Winner, ellos están esperando un error lo suficientemente grave para tomar represalias – le explicó angustiado – por eso Winner-san debe...

-Debo comportarme como ellos esperan ya que yo soy el punto débil de mi hermano – le comentó con dolor – por mi culpa pongo en peligro a mi hermano y a vosotros, si yo cometo un error más, vosotros pagaréis las consecuencias ¿no?.

-Por nosotros no se debe de preocupar Winner-san, sabe que gustoso daríamos nuestras vidas por Uds., pero el que me preocupa es su hermano y Ud.– le confesó ruborizado.

-Le aprecias mucho ¿verdad? – le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla y retirándole un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la cara – le quieres.

-Yo... yo... claro que le aprecio, más que eso pero soy conciente de mi posición y me conformo con estar a su lado para servirle, a él y a Ud. Winner-san.

-Valla, el fiel Omi enamorado de mi hermano, jeje, ¿por qué no me sorprende?.

-¡Winner-san, no diga algo así! – le dijo avergonzado.

-Pero si es la verdad, jeje – se rió al ver lo abochornado que estaba Omi – pero tranquilo no diré nada, jajaja.

-Prométamelo que no se lo dirá – le pidió asustado – Winner-sama se merece a alguien mejor, estoy seguro que conocerá a alguien tan especial como él – le aseguró al rubio.

-Te lo prometo, pero debería intentarlo al menos, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa, jeje. Antes comentaste que mi hermano se sentía solo, ¿por qué lo dices? Él está rodeado siempre de los mejores Pets

-A si es pero lo que su hermano desea no es un Pet hermoso y sumiso sino alguien con quien compartir su vida a su lado ¿No lo desea Ud. también, Winner-san?.

-Claro que sí pero dudo que lo encontremos aquí, al menos a lo que a mi se refiere – le dijo con tristeza – no soporto a los Blondies y a los Darkers no nos está permitido tomarlos como nuestras parejas, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero no pierda la esperanza, conocerá a alguien, lo sé. Ahora si me disculpa me retiro, mañana será un día ajetreado y tiene que estar todo perfecto para la reunión. Supongo que acudirá, ¿no? – le preguntó con intención.

-Que remedio me queda – le respondió sin ningún entusiasmo – no quiero que por mi culpa mi hermano tenga problemas, tendré que aprender a fingir delante de ellos. A demás le debo una disculpa a mi hermano, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi a pesar de las habladurías.

-Lo está eso seguro, ahora descanse, mañana será un día muy largo – le dijo antes de despedirse – buenas noches Winner-san que descanse.

-Buenas noches Omi y gracias por ayudarme con mi tozudería, jeje – le dijo rascándose la cabeza de manera infantil.

-No tiene porque dármelas, lo hago encantado, que descanse – se despidió tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de su Señor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban muy ocupados en sus quehaceres, Winner-sama estuvo ocupado en su despacho revisando su trabajo para poder estar libre para la noche, Winner-san con la ayuda de Omi ayudó a preparar los últimos detalles para la reunión queriendo tomar más partido para que su hermano estuviera orgulloso de aún aunque la idea aún no le gustaba para nada. Se encargó de atender a los Pets que Omi había escogido para la reunión, ordenó el tipo de decoración que quería para los diferentes salones y también la comida y la bebida que se serviría.

Una hora antes de lo previsto, los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar con sus exclusivos Pets, como siempre vestían sus mejores galas y joyas para intentar impresionar a los demás, demasiada altanería para su gusto. Omi avisó a sus Señores de los primeros invitados para ir a recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión Winner – saludó Winner-sama a los Blondies que iban llegando. Su presencia era como siempre impecable con su exclusivo traje de mallas y camiseta de cuello cisne negro ceñido descaradamente a su cuerpo resaltando su increíble melena rubia y sus profundos ojos azules, su cinturón, guantes, botas y chaleco largo hasta las rodillas eran blancos.

-Zech Winner, valla valla, ya iba siendo hora que fueras tú el anfitrión de una de nuestras entretenidas veladas, jeje, ya se empezaba ha rumorear que no eras el tipo de Blondie que se esperaba de ti, jeje – le espetó con doble sentido y con gran envidia, unos de los cinco más poderoso Blondies de Eron. Un Blondie de la misma altura que Winner-sama, 35 años de un rubio más oscuro sin dejar de ser un dorado intenso largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azules con tonos verdes. Era corpulento pero no tanto como el anfitrión ya que se le comenzaba a notar la barriga de holgazán. Vestía unas mallas y una camiseta de cuello alto verdes oscuro muy ceñido como suelen usar la mayoría de los Blondies, sus botas y cinturón eran negros, su traje era cubierto por un abrigo negro con una gran capucha y de grandes hombreras.

-Pues ya ves Touya, esos rumores son totalmente falsos, lo que ocurre es que mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado y no he podido tener la oportunidad de realizar una celebración como es debido – le respondió Zech con seriedad sabiendo con seguridad que ese Blondie era uno de los que disfrutaba esparciendo esos rumores para querer hundirlo.

-Me alegro oírlo y verlo, jeje, por cierto veo que has metido en vereda a tu hermanito – le dijo con malicia Touya al ver a Quatre al lado de su hermano con una mirada dura sabiendo que ahora le tocaba ser él el centro de burlas - ¿ya has decidido convertirte en un Blondie verdadero? – le preguntó con burla sabiendo como odiaba eso.

-Yo soy tan Blondie como tú Touya, no lo olvides, el que no comporta tus gustos perversos no me... – le dijo con odio haciendo que sus ojos azules brillasen molestos. Quatre vestía un traje igual que el de su hermano pero de color gris claro con los accesorios en negro y a diferencia de su hermano él cubría su traje con una blusa ancha sin mangas hasta sus muslos luciendo su cinturón sobre la camisa negra sin cuello.

-Ya es suficiente Quatre – le cortó con seriedad el reclamo por miedo que dijera al no debido – Touya no hemos reunido aquí para divertirnos y no para que insultes a mi hermano, espero que muestre respeto a tus anfitriones – le recordó molesto Zech.

-No era mi intención molestarles solo puntualizaba algo que se comenta, pero tranquilo no comentaré nada más, con permiso iré al salón a esperar a los demás. Ah! Zech he traído a mi Pet Ian – les comentó señalando al joven que estaba detrás de él, un joven de unos 20 años, delgado con el pelo negro corto en capa y dos largos mechones que le caía por las mejillas, sus ojos también eran negros de mirada triste, vestía un pantaloncito negro muy corto tapando a penas lo justo y una camiseta de tirantes también negra que conjuntaba con unas botas altas también negras, sobre sus hombros descansaba una capa con capucha también negra. En su cuello lucía la gargantilla de cuero negro que indicaba su categoría como Pet donde brillaba el dije en el centro con el emblema de su dueño - ¿dónde los dejo? – le preguntó como si se tratase de un objeto.

-Yo me encargo de él – respondió Quatre con molestia por el tratamiento que le daba a su propio Pet – Ian ven por aquí – le dijo Quatre guiando al Pet hacia la sala donde se reunirían todos los Pets hasta la hora del espectáculo.

-Bienvenido Max – saludó Zech con un apretón de manos a otro de los Blondies más poderosos y gran amigo suyo que entraba en su casa justo después de marcharse Touya – me alegro que vinieras, así me ayudarás a controlar a esta muchedumbre y a mi hermano – le dijo con una sonrisa a su viejo amigo, un Blondie un poco más alto que él y un año mayor, con su traje blanco con botas negras y abrigo negro, su pelo rubio oro con mechas platinas y ojos azul turquesa.

-Sabes que esta reunión no me la perdería por nada del mundo amigo – le respondió abrazándolo con cariño. Max era uno de los pocos amigos de confianza que tenía y que se preocupaba de él y de su hermano - ¿has traído a Wufei? – le preguntó refiriéndose a su Pet al no verlo junto a él.

-Sí ha venido conmigo, ahora estará en el coche, es que quise adelantarme para saludarte y ver como de peligroso estaba la cosa, jeje – se rió.

-Pues como siempre, sabes que los que vienen siempre están dispuestos a desollarme vivo si les dejo, ¿has dejado solo a Wufei? ¿no deberías, ya sabes que...?.

-No dejé solo, jeje, no estoy tan loco para hacerlo, lo dejé con Relena, ella cuidará de él hasta que esté junto a mi. Sé perfectamente que sin protección Wufei sería secuestrado o algo peor, la envidia es muy peligrosa en Eron – le dijo con tranquilidad a su amigo.

-Bueno Max pasa en cuanto llegue Wufei y Relena los haré pasar, Omi se encargará de llevar a Wufei con los demás Pets, ahí no le pasará nada – le respondió sabiendo lo protector que era con su Pet.

-Te lo agradezco Zech pero ya sabes que no dejaré a Wufei que participe en la orgía – le informó a su amigo.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, pero tranquilo, si no quieres no ocurrirá por algo es tu Pet – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – pasa Touya y sus amigotes ya están dentro, mantenlos controlado hasta que yo llegue – le pidió a su amigo.

-Descuida – le respondió dirigiéndose hasta el gran salón donde se iban reuniendo los Blondies.

Zech fue saludando a los demás invitados, en total unos 25 Blondies y unos 45 Pets de propiedad donde los fue guiando a las diferentes salas de estar. Unos de los últimos en llegar fueron el Pet de su gran amigo y Relena, una de las pocas Blondie femeninas que existían en Eron, a pesar de la inusual existencia de una fémina Blondie, la vida de Relena no había sido fácil, ya que le había traído más problemas que beneficios aún siendo una Blondie. Como todo Blondie era rubia y de ojos azules, su complexión era fuerte pero femenina, de gran altura para ser mujer 1'95m. de 23 años. Desde su nacimiento se vio casi excluida y rechazada de la selecta sociedad debido a su condición de mujer, aún poseyendo éxito en su trabajo y poder económico ganado por su persistencia y por no dejarse avasallar, la reticencia y la desconfianza era palpable en cualquier lugar a donde fuera.

A pesar del poco interés que despertaba entre los Blondies, Relena llegó radiante como siempre, su larga melena rubia la llevaba recogida en un laborioso moño adornado con cordones de oro y planta. Su traje plateado de lycra compuesto por una blusa y una mini falda ceñida delineaba su perfecta cintura, unas altas botas también plateadas marcaba su paso con un contoneo insinuante y grácil.

-Buenas noches Quatre – saludó cariñosamente Relena al menor de los hermanos Winner – veo que tu hermano te ha dejado solo para recibir a los últimos invitados, jeje.

-Pues me temo que si Relena, por cierto luces tan hermosa como siempre, jeje – se rió el rubio con alegría por ver a su vieja amiga – menos mal que ya todos ya han llegado sino no sé si hubiera tenido tanto estómago para aguantar las ganas de vomitar que me da esta gente, jeje – se rió con malicia.

-Sé a lo que te refieres – le dijo complicidad y susurrándole al oído - opino lo mismo que tú. ¿Ya han llegado todas las víboras? – le preguntó la Blondie refiriéndose a los demás invitados.

-Sí vosotros sois los últimos. Oh! Wufei, perdona no te he dicho nada – le comentó viendo como detrás de Relena venía el Pet del amigo de su hermano – buenas noches Wufei, no pensé que vendrías ya que ha Max no le gusta que te veas implicado en estas reuniones – le comentó.

-Buenas noches Winner-san para ti también, no te creas que me resultó fácil convencerle para que me dejara venir, pero sabes que adoro ver lo envidiosos que se ponen esos Blondies puros cuando me ven con Max-san, jeje – se rió con malicia el Pet.

-Valla y luego dices que somos los Blondies los que son crueles y maliciosos, jeje – se burló Relena del Pet.

-Jeje, no lo soy con todos los Blondies y eso lo sabes – le dijo Wufei con total confianza a la Blondie - ¿cómo está en ambiente? Para mí también me parece extraño verte por aquí, suponía que habrías buscado una excusa lo suficiente convincente para hacer que Winner-sama te mantuviese al margen de este lamentable espectáculo – le comentó al anfitrión.

-El ambiente es el de esperarse en una situación como esta y sobre buscarme una excusa lo suficientemente convincente pues... estuve tentado, pero la verdad no quiero crearle más problemas de los que ya tiene mi hermano – les confesó a los dos.

-Por lo que dices veo que ya estás al tanto de la situación – le comentó Relena poniéndose seria – a veces me avergüenzo de ser yo una Blondie, aunque para lo que me sirve – les dijo con dolor – pero bueno no nos dejemos llevar por los problemas y vamos a divertirnos, jeje, porque no les damos un poco más de que hablar, jeje – les instó con malicia.

-Por mi perfecto – comentó Wufei – adoro darles de que hablar, jeje.

-Entonces vamos aunque no sé si podré acostumbrarme a esto – les dijo con algo de reparo.

-No te preocupes solo síguenos la corriente a Relena y a mí, jeje. Les dejaremos con la boca abierta, jeje. Por cierto ¿cómo me veo? – les dijo a Relena y a Quatre a la vez que se abría la capa de capucha negra para mostrar su cuerpo.

-Simplemente pecador, jeje – se rió Relena al joven de 24 años 1,85m. vistiendo un pantalón chino adornado con dos telas que le caían por delante y por detrás, simulando una falda sobre puesta que quedaba abierta por los costados, siendo la tela tanto del pantalón como la del faldón, holgada de lino negro y con unas sandalias negras a juego. El pecho lo llevaba desnudo mostrando tan solo las muñequeras negras y su gargantilla de cuero negro con el dije del emblema de propiedad de Max Asato. Su piel estaba bronceada marcando sus firmes músculos y su espléndida complexión, su pelo negro largo hasta la cintura lo llevaba en una cola baja sujeta con una cinta negra escapándosele varios mechones de pelo escalado sobre su cara que le daban un toque salvaje y sensual a sus rasgos y su mirada penetrante de ojos negros.

-¿Vas a ir con el pecho al descubierto? ¿no se molestará Max? – preguntó sorprendido Quatre al ver la tranquilidad con la que exhibía su cuerpo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos directos a los salones principales.

-Puede que se sienta un poco receloso a mostrarme como solo él quiere verme, pero estoy seguro que disfrutará a ver las caras de envidia de los demás Blondie, jeje – se rió Wufei.

-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres un vanidoso, cariño? – le aseguró Relena – y eso en un Pet no está bien visto querido, puedes tener problemas.

-No soy vanidoso Relena, solo soy objetivo con lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Por mucho que me critican y me recriminen las cosas, sé lo que pasa a mí alrededor aunque no por ellos estoy conforme. Soy muy consciente que si no fuera por mi rareza exótica, ningún Blondie se acercaría a mí, sé como piensan los Blondie, a ellos les gustan coleccionar especimenes poco usuales y el saber que soy por decirlo de alguna forma, casi exclusivo les hacer verme con deseo. La vanidad que crees Relena que yo poseo no es para mi sino para Max-san, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí, aunque sea solo porque soy único en Eron, por eso hago y admito todo este montaje, quiero que vean los que Max-san posee y ellos no podrán tener jamás – les explicó orgulloso.

-Me parece bien Wufei, pero eso también puede ser peligroso – le advirtió Relena.

-Pero de todas maneras Max-san ya está muy orgulloso de que seas suyo, ni siquiera te trata como un Pet aunque tenga que disimular frente a ellos – le comentó Quatre a Wufei.

-Lo sé, o eso me gusta creer, pero no me gusta perder la oportunidad de molestarles, jeje y sobre posibles problemas, sé hasta donde puedo llegar, no olvido mi posición de Pet, sé que dar a entender que soy algo más que eso sería peligroso para Max-san y para mi – les aseguró.

-Esto... Wufei, ¿vas a entrar ya al salón? Los demás Pets están en la sala de ocio, ¿si quieres te acompaño? – se ofreció Quatre.

-Me parece bien Quatre. Relena nos vemos luego ¿vale? – se despidió de la Blondie.

-Perfecto, así voy viendo a quien podemos molestar, jeje – se rió la chica.

Relena se dirigió al uno de los salones principales mientras que Quatre y Wufei se dirigían a la sala de recreo donde los Pets esperaban a ser requeridos por sus dueños o por cualquier otro Blondie. Al llegar a la Quatre se despidió de su amigo para regresar con su hermano y con sus "estimados invitados" antes de que pensasen que ya se había vuelto a escapar de aquellas reuniones.

Al entrar en el salón principal, una marejada de cabelleras rubias de diferentes tonalidades le impidió localizar a su hermano, pero concentrándose e ignorando ciertas miradas posadas en él pudo distinguir a su hermano que charlaba muy animadamente con Max y un par de Blondies más.

-Hermano – le llamó al Zech al ver como se acercaba su hermano hasta ellos - ¿ya han llegado todos? – preguntó a Quatre al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía su hermanito muy poco disimulada.

-Por suerte, ya llegaron todos, Relena y Wufei fueron los últimos en llegar – le respondió ignorando a los demás Blondies.

-¿Wufei y Relena ya llegaron? – preguntó ansioso Max - ¿dónde están? – quiso saber de inmediato intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

-Relena estará por aquí, la dejé antes de acompañar a Wufei y Wufei está en la sala de ocio a la espera que le llames, ¿necesitas algo de él?. Los Pets se están acabando de arreglar para la celebración – le preguntó sabiendo que no le gustaba estar lejos de Wufei para poder controlarlo de manos envidiosas – Zech, ¿los hago llamar? Pensé que los requeriríamos después de la cena – le comentó a su hermano.

-Había pensado para después pero a lo mejor los invitados los quieren elegir ahora – le respondió Zech - Quatre ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de actitud? – le preguntó sorprendido en voz baja a su hermano por el cambio inesperado del benjamín Winner.

-He comprendido que mi actitud solo traería problemas, no quiero causarte más problemas auque sigo sin estar de acuerdo, solo voy aparentar lo que quieren que sea, nada más, espero que lo entiendas. Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí – le susurró para mostrarle una sonrisa aunque algo triste.

-Me alegra saber que al fin lo comprendes, ¿Omi tiene algo que ver en ti cambio? – le preguntó sabiendo lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser su Housepet.

-En parte – le comentó escuetamente ya que se había dado cuenta que uno de los Blondie con el que hablaba su hermano estaba intentando escuchar su conversación privada.

-Será mejor que valla por él, quiero tenerlo controlado, ya sabes estos Pets a que tenerlo siempre bajo vigilancia – comentó de pronto Max a los demás Blondies disimulando desconfianza de Pet – el otro día lo vi tonteado con un Pet sin mi consentimiento.

-Tienes razón Max, a los Pet hay que tenerlo amarrados en corto, hay que hacerles saber quien es el amo y quien la mascota, jaja – se burló uno de los Blondies.

-Jaja tienes razón, no sé porque no te deshaces ya de ese Pet, ya es demasiado mayor para ello, si lo vendes seguro que te darán para dos Pets jóvenes y sumisos, jaja -comentó el otro Blondie.

-Puede que tengas razón – le respondió controlándose para no decirle ciertas cosas – pero resulta que ya lo tengo domado y la verdad ahora no tengo tiempo para amaestrar a otro, aunque es un poco obstinado sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo, jeje – les insinuó con una sonrisa lujuriosa – Sí me disculpan iré a buscarlo.

-No te molestes Max, yo iré por él dentro de un rato, por ahora no tengo nada interesante que hacer – le sugirió Quatre para poder escaparse de aquella tensión.

-Joven Winner, ya que va a la sala de ocio donde se encuentran todos los Pets deberías escoger uno para ti y divertirte ya que has decidido reunirte con nosotros, al ser anfitrión tienes la posibilidad de escoger a los mejores para tu disfrute, jeje, ya verás como un buen Pet te hará olvidar ese excesivo pudor y te hará olvidar los problemas, ¿a que tengo razón Zech? – le comentó a los hermanos Winner – yo al principio estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer cuando tuve que elegir mi primer Pet, pero luego fue algo inolvidable, jeje. No es tan malo como lo pintas además seguro que cualquier Pet estaría halagado al elegirlo, te has vuelto un joven muy atractivo y sensual – le coqueteó sin reparo.

-Puede que lo haga – le respondió Quatre para que dejase el tema – pero quizás más tarde, tomaré el consejo – le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Shoyo, más vale que controles tu lujuria amigo, no olvides que tratas con mi hermano y no con un Pet cualquiera – le dijo molesto por el coqueteo a su hermano.

-No te enfades Zech, solo estaba alabando a tu hermano, no quería ofenderte ni a ti ni a tu hermano – comentó nervioso al ver la mirada amenazante de Zech por su coqueteo, para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento Shoyo y sus acompañantes se retiraron para conversar con otros invitados.

-Eso espero. Quatre ordena que traigan a los Pets, aquí se está concentrando un nivel peligroso de hormonas alteradas, tenemos que tenerlos entretenidos en algo si no queremos que pase alguna desgracia – comentó con burla ocultado parte de su preocupación, ya que ya había observado ciertos comportamientos acalorados entre los invitados, seguramente más de uno ya iba bien servido de Tropax (potente afrodisíaco).

-En seguida Zech – dijo Quatre al percatarse también del aumento de la temperatura de la sala y eso que no hacía ni una hora que había dado inicio la celebración.

-Puede que lo que ha dicho el idiota de Shoyo sea verdad después de todo – comentó Max al ver alejarse a Shoyo con su amigo y a Quatre – quizá lo que necesite Quatre es un buen Pet que le dé la tranquilidad que necesita.

-Eso es muy fácil decirlo Max, pero olvidas de quien estamos hablando, mi hermano no aprueba el usar a un Pet para su goce personal, jamás aceptaría comprar uno ni aunque se lo regale, ya lo he intentado y por poco me mata – le dijo recordando la súper pelea que tubo en día del 22º cumpleaños de Quatre al haberle regalado un precioso Pet de 18 años – por muy guapo que sea no lo aceptará.

-Eso ya me lo imagino, pero por lo que he visto ahora está poniendo empeño en aparentar ser un Blondie aceptable para esta sociedad. Es solo cuestión de buscar el Pet adecuado, no uno cualquiera – le sugirió a su amigo.

-No lo sé Max, Quatre es muy tozudo para según que cosas, ¿dónde puedo encontrar un Pet de esas características que pueda ser aceptado por mi hermano? No creo que sea posible – le dijo desesperanzado.

-Solo debemos enfocarlo de una manera diferente, tú conoces a tu hermano y sus gustos tanto para buscar un buen físico como espiritual. Tú hermano no desea un Pet, pues eso le daremos, buscaremos a alguien que no sea un Pet, a alguien que le atraiga por su persona, una pareja – le dijo Max dedicándole una sonrisa satisfecha por su idea.

-No estarás insinuando que le busque un Blondie como pareja, ¿no Max? Esa es la peor idea que he oído Max ¿te has vuelto loco, ¿es que olvidas el detallito que mi hermano odia a los Blondies de Eron? pareces tonto – le dijo decepcionado.

-Claro que lo sé baka, no me refería a eso Zech, me refería que dentro de dos días viene a Eron Daisuke Himura – le comentó Max.

-¿Daisuke Himura? ¿quién es ese y que tiene eso que ver con mi problema? – preguntó desconcertado Zech.

-¿No sabes quien es Daisuke Himura? Valla ahora si que me has sorprendido Zech. Himura es uno de los mercaderes más conocidos de todo X-Gundam y de los planetas más cercanos a nuestra órbita, su fama es debida a la excelente calidad de los Pets con los que comercia. Los contactos que tiene con otros planetas le sirven para comerciar con los especimenes más exóticos y poco comunes, de ahí su gran fama y éxito – le explicó a su amigo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas creo que he oído hablar de él pero no recordaba su nombre, ¿y dices que vendrá a Eron dentro de dos días? – le preguntó.

-A si es, dentro de dos días hay un gran mercado en el sector L8 de Eron, allí se concentrará un congreso anual del comercio y Himura será uno de los que exponga su mercancía, por decirlo de alguna manera. Estoy más que seguro que allí encontrarás lo que buscas para tu hermano – le sugirió a Zech – si quieres te puedo acompañar y te presento a Daisuke Himura – se ofreció Max.

-No no te preocupes, iré solo con Quatre con la excusa de que quiero un nuevo Pet así no sospechará tanto – le respondió agradecido a su amigo.

-Perfecto, entonces ya me dirás que tal te fue – le comentó Max para finalizar su conversación ya que vio desde lejos a Touya que se acercaba a ellos seguidos de dos Blondies más.

-¡Zech amigo! – gritó fuera de lo esperado Touya que se acercaba a él seguido de Kai Mitsuroda 30 años y Shishio Masato de 32, los otros dos hombre más importantes de Eron.

-Touya – dijo Zech sin muchas ganas de aguantar el carácter ácido el Blondie que juraba desbancarle en lo profesional y sentimental si le dejaba - ¿necesitas algo? ¿bebida? ¿comida? ¿un Pet?.

-Por partes amigo, jeje – le comunicó – hace un momento mis amigos y yo estábamos comentando que como esta noche es una noche especial, podríamos hacer algo diferente, algo original y que no hemos hecho en otras reuniones, o al menos cuando hemos estados todos juntos, jeje – se rió con una sonrisa estúpida debido en parte por el exceso de licor que ya llevaba encima.

-¿De que se trata? – le preguntó Zech sin hacerle pizca de gracia esta novedad de la cual no tenía control ninguno.

-No es nada del otro mundo, espera que regrese tú hermanito y lo anunciaré, no es justo que uno de nuestros anfitriones no esté presente, jeje.

-No es nada de lo que no hallamos echo antes Zech – le comentó Kai al ver la incomodidad de Zech – a tu hermano Quatre lo le ocurrirá nada si es lo que te preocupa.

-Eso espero porque mi hermano no está en el menú – les dijo a los tres con seriedad – por lo demás si la mayoría lo acepta no podré negarme, ¿no Max? – le comentó a su amigo que sabía que a él tampoco le haría gracia las perversas ideas de Touya y de su grupito de amigos.

-Lo sé jeje – se rió Touya – espera a que llegue Quatre y lo sabrás.

Por otro lado Quatre se acercó a la sala de ocio a la cual entró para avisarles personalmente. El ambiente en aquella sala le sorprendió, al igual que en la sala principal, el ambiente en aquella sala también estaba bastante caldeado. Docenas de cuerpos semi desnudos se calentaban para el ejercicio que a continuación iban a ejercicios, calentamiento en todos sus sentidos. En numeroso grupo de jóvenes de entre 16 a 20 años recostados en divanes, cojines o camas improvisadas, se prodigaban caricias y besos apasionados sin reparo alguno, incluso alguna más osado se entretenía haciendo sexo oral a alguno de sus compañeros.

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te entre una mosca Quatre – le dijo una voz burlona a su derecha.

-Wu... Wufei – le dijo shockeado al ver el espectáculo - ¿qué... que está pasando aquí? Esto no debería suceder en la otra habitación? – le preguntó a su amigo que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas bebiendo una copa y observando la escena con total tranquilidad.

-Jeje que inocente eres Quatre, jeje – se rió de su amigo – esto son solo los juegos preliminares, así les resulta más fácil hacer su trabajo, si van ya excitados todo se da más natural, jeje olvidaba que eres nuevo en estos temas – le explicó al Blondie.

-No soy nuevo ya he visto varias celebraciones como estas, pero es solo... que esto no lo había visto antes. Wufei, ya es la hora, las cosas allí afuera están candentes, creo que a parte de bebidas han consumido Tropax, crees que es necesario que vallas Max pidió que fueras antes pero puedo decir que te has sentido mal, seguro que Max te cubre – le dijo preocupado por su amigo.

-Tranquilo no pasará nada, sé lo que me hago – le dijo agradecido por su preocupación -Será mejor que les demos a estos Blondies pervertidos lo que quieren si ni quieres que violen a tu hermano, jeje – se burló Wufei.

-¡¡Wufei!! No digas eso – le increpó sonrojado.

-Jeje inocente – se rió - ¡¡Chicos!! – gritó Wufei para que todos los escucharan – la hora ha llegado, la flor y nata de la sociedad de Eron nos reclaman, no les hagamos de esperar – les anunció Wufei a los demás Pets quitándose la capa para dejar al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo. Su coleta de balanceo por espalda acariciando el gran tatuaje que ocupaba por completo su espalda con la figura de Dios Nataku, una figura a color de un dragón que se enroscaba en su espalda que era el Dios protector del planeta de origen de Wufei.

-Tenéis dos minutos – les informó Quatre – después mi Housepet Omi os guiará hasta la sala principal. Os comunico que afuera se os exigirá el 100 quien no esté en condiciones que no abandone la sala, no se os castigará ni nada por el estilo, por lo demás ya sabréis a lo que os enfrentáis – le dijo sin querer dar a entender su incomodidad a esa clase de reuniones, decirlo abiertamente sería muy peligroso.

-Entonces vámonos, mi Señor Max me está esperando – comentó en voz alta Wufei saliendo al pasillo que le llevaría a la sala principal.

Mientras iban caminando charlaron animadamente como solían hacer hasta que unas voces de varias personas hablando en la esquina opuesta del pasillo les hicieron detenerse para escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Has oído los planes de Touya-san que tiene para deshacerse de Winner-sama y Asato-sama? – preguntó uno de los Blondies que allí hablaba con la tranquilidad que se suponía que tenían al no ser escuchados por nadie.

-Sobre Winner-sama si había oído algo pero de Asato-sama no. ¿Que es lo que quiere de él? O mejor dicho ¿qué es lo que le molesta de él? – le preguntó el segundo Blondie.

-Jeje en serio no te lo imaginas, tonto – le respondió el primer Blondie con voz juguetona y sensual en una clara insinuación de conquista y seducción – que va ha querer sino a ese Pet que tiene, jeje – se burló el rubio.

-Malditos desgraciados – dijo furioso Wufei al escuchar lo que decían de su amo y de él mismo. Iba a salir dispuesto a enfrontarse a esos Blondies pero Quatre se lo impidió.

-Espera Wufei, no te puedes enfrentar a ellos, están hablando de algo muy serio, dejarles hablar a ver que dicen y después informaremos a Max y a mi hermano de los supuestos planes de Touya. Si te enfrentas ahora a esos Blondies o a Touya les darás la oportunidad que quieren para hacerte daño o para separarte de Max, a demás hay que averiguar primero lo que planean – le sugirió Quatre a Wufei estando tan molesto como él – espérate aquí, me asomaré para ver de quien se trata – le dijo asomándose con cuidado para descubrir a dos Blondies que trabajaban con Touya y que eran de su confianza, estando en actitud más que cariñosa entre ellos – Los conozco – aseguró Quatre a Wufei – el primero es Kato, brazo derecho de Touya y encargado de la seguridad el en Sector Este de NOVA y el segundo es Set, ese dirige la mayor parte de burdeles de Eron. Estoy seguro que lo que puedan saber es verdad, todos los trapos sucios de Touya los conoce Kato – le explicó a Wufei.

-Muy bien esperaremos a saber que traman pero esto no me gusta nada – le advirtió Wufei.

-Puedo entender la obsesión de Touya por ese Pet, es delicioso – comentó Set relamiéndose los labios – yo en miles de ocasiones siempre le he hecho astronómicas ofertas a Max para que me lo vendiera y hasta ahora no he obtenido resultado, es una lastima, ganaría una fortuna con él – comentó decepcionado mientras acariciaba provocativamente a su compañero.

-Pues lamento oír eso ya que por ahora solo me tienes a mí – le respondió Kato en tono molesto – no me digas que tu también eres de los que se acuestan con los Pets – le comentó con cierta repulsión – esas criaturas por muy bellas que parezcan son indignas de estar en nuestras camas, me decepcionas Set – le dijo separándose de él.

-Ey, ey precioso, yo jamás he dicho que lo quiero para mi cama, yo no comparto ese gusto lindura – le dijo volviendo a abrazar a su compañero – eso lo dejo para otros. En Eron no está bien visto esas relaciones tan íntimas con los Pets pero aún y así los hay que pagarían una fortuna por estar una noche con ese Pet. Mi uso de Pets es como el de todo los demás, me entretienen viendo como copulan entre ellos, como mucho me hacen algo de sexo oral pero nada más, mis deseos los sacio contigo ya lo sabes encanto – le respondió, oyéndose después una serie de gemidos y besos apasionados.

-Mmm Set – gimió.

-¿Sabes como tiene previsto quedarse con el Pet? ¿Y como se deshará de Winner-sama? – le preguntó Set mientras besaba el cuello de su amante.

-Mmmm ahhh, con Max mmm quiere provocarlo hasta que admita alguna relación o comportamiento que esté fuera de contexto relación Amo-Pet, una vez que lo ponga en evidencia alegará que ese Pet es ya demasiado mayor para ejercer de Pet y si no funciona eso, pedirá que se revoque el contrato comercial que le une a él como Pet ya que este superó los dos años que tendría un contrato ordinario, de ese modo el Pet de Asato-sama pasaría de nuevo al mercado libre aaaahhhh – le explicó entre gemidos.

-¿Y con Winner-sama? – le preguntó fregándose contra la cadera de Kato.

-Uffff Set, con Winner-sama es más sencillo todavía, solo hay que poner en evidencia a su pequeño e inocente hermano. Todo el mundo sabe que ese chico no merece ser catalogado como Blondie, no es un Blondie completo y tarde o temprano se verá descubierto y ni Winner-sama ni nadie podrá hacer nada por él, con suerte será expulsado de X-Gundam eso si Touya-san no pide la pena capital por considerarlo un traidor a nuestra raza – le comentó a su amante - ¿porque no dejamos de hablar y aprovechamos el tiempo en algo más productivo Set? – le sugirió con picardía.

-Mmmm me parece perfecto, seguro que por aquí habrán habitaciones preparadas, vallamos a buscar una libre antes de que los demás se apoderen de ellas – le dijo arrastrándolo a lo largo del pasillo hasta desaparecer por una de las tantas puertas que habían en aquel pasillo.

-No me lo puedo creer – comentó atónito Quatre tras escuchar lo que había oído.

-Esos hijos de perra – dijo furioso Wufei – hay que avisara a tú hermano y a Max cuanto antes, no voy a permitir que me separen de Max, si acepte este tipo de vida es por Max y nada más y sobre ti...

-Sobre mi no te preocupes, mientras me comporte como ellos esperan estaré a salvo, yo ya había tomado la decisión de convertirme en un Blondie completo como ellos dicen para evitar que puedan dañar a mi hermano, no dejaré que ellos lo lastimen, si he de convertirme en alguien despreciable como ellos lo haré, al menos delante de ellos – le informó – ahora será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes, Max y mi hermano estarán preocupados por que no llegamos.

La música de la sala principal flotaba en el aire hasta que como si de un hechizo de produjera se dejó de oír al hacer su entrada en ella a Quatre y a Wufei. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, con envidia y deseo ante aquellas bellezas inalcanzables. Cada movimiento de sus cuerpos eran seguidos con creciente interés, sobretodo en el cuerpo semi desnudo de Wufei que llegó frente a su dueño.

-Amo Max, disculpe mi tardanza, me han avisado que me reclamaba – le dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada en gesto de sumisión total a su dueño.

-A si es Wufei, levántate – le ordenó mirándole fijamente a sus ojos – cuando te llame te quiero de inmediato – le dijo con cierta molestia sujetándole de la nuca para acercarlo hacia él para besarle salvajemente.

-Mmmmm, lo siento no volverá a pasar – dijo jadeantes ante la muestra de pasión de su amo - ¿desea algo de mí? – le preguntó sumiso.

-Que no te separes de mi lado – le respondió sujetándolo por las nalgas para acercárselo a su cuerpo.

-Hermano – llamó Quatre a Zech – me gustaría hablar contigo un momento es importante – le comentó para romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado con su entrada, parecía que poco a poco todo el mundo continuaba con lo suyo aunque numerosos mirones no apartaban la mirada envidiosa de Max y Wufei.

-Espera un momento Quatre, en estos momentos Touya nos que quería proponer algo para esta noche – le dijo mirando fijamente a ese Blondie que no quitaba la vista del Pet de Max.

-Pero es importante – insistió Quatre.

-No te preocupes Quatre – le dijo Touya con cinismo – no me llevará mucho tiempo, solo estaba esperando que llegaras para que participaras con nosotros, ya que es rara vez que te unes a nosotros para estos menesteres.

-Habla de una vez Touya – le ordenó molesto Max sin dejar de sujetar por la cintura a Wufei como signo inequívoco de su posesión.

-Como mencioné antes, habíamos comentado mis compañeros y yo que podíamos hacer algo diferente. Propongo que elijamos a un Pet distinto al que solemos utilizar, para cambiar de compañero de juegos, jeje. Creo que la mayoría estarán de acuerdo, ¿qué decís? La rutina es algo aburrido – les sugirió con malicia.

-Eso sería estupendo – secundó un Blondie emocionado.

-Sí apoya la idea – comentó otro.

-Hagámoslo – gritaron un grupo de Blondies que no dejaban de mirar a Wufei.

-¿Qué dices Max? ¿aceptas? – le preguntó sabiendo que no se podía negar sin dejarse en evidencia – creo que todos nos divertiremos mucho, jeje.

-Amo Max – dijo Wufei controlando el miedo que eso le producía, apretando la mano que le sujetaba la cintura.

-Que puedo decir – le respondió con doble sentido – puede que sea interesante – dijo al fin sin poder negarse – ¿cómo piensas repartir a los Pets? – le preguntó ocultando su odio.

-Que cada uno escoja al que más le guste y en el caso de que halla varios interesados en un mismo Pet pues el Blondie de más rango que decida, es lo justo ¿no creéis? – tubo que decir para no delatar sus planes – espero que tu también participes Quatre.

-Amo Winner-sama – llamó el Housepet al entrar en el salón – Los Pets – anunció abriendo las puertas para dejarlos entrar.

Una gran expectación se levantó al ver como los Pet iban entrando para dirigirse a una pequeña tarima elevada donde se expondrían todos ellos. Prácticamente iba casi desnudo, cortos pantalones boxes cubrían escasamente sus partes púdicas, eran las únicas prendas que vestían, esa y el collar identificativo de Pet.

-Valla, valla, valla, ya tenemos aquí a nuestros juguetitos – comentó lujurioso Touya mirando a los diferentes Pet.

-Yo escojo al jovencito de pantalón gris y coleta y al que tiene al lado – dijo Kato relamiéndose los labios, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad para escoger al Pet Wufei.

-No seas impaciente Kato, jeje, creo que los anfitriones deben de ser los primeros en elegir – comentó sabiendo que como amigo de Max, Zech no escogería al Pet de este y Quatre no se atrevería a escoger a ninguno – después de ellos lo más justo es que vallamos eligiendo según importancia de rango.

-Eso te deja en quinto lugar Touya – se oyó la voz burlona de Relena que se acercaba a ellos – ¿crees que obtendrás lo que deseas? – le preguntó con ironía.

-Confío en mi surte – le respondió molesto, ya que no había contado con esa Blondie que estaría encantada de hacerle la vida imposible como él la hacía.

-Pues entonces empecemos – dijo sin ganas Max, estando más que preocupado por su Pet – lo siento Wufei – le susurró al oído con dolor por haber expuesto así a Wufei – no debí haberte permitido que me convencieras de venir – le dijo mirándole con tristeza sin que le viesen los demás.

-Es culpa mía – le respondió también con dolor Wufei – perdóname Max pero yo no quiero ser de nadie más – le dijo en voz baja aferrándose a su mano para evitar que se alejara de él.

-Haré lo imposible para que eso no suceda – le dijo con esperanza Zech.

-Zech, eres el primero – le comunicó Touya con impaciencia.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, a mí me gusta tener mis relaciones con gente de confianza, pero como lo aprobó la mayoría no objetaré nada – le dijo a Touya y a sus amigos para después acercarse a la tarima para señalar a dos Pet muy guapos y con cierta timidez – tú y tú – les dijo señalándoles – esta noche me serviréis a mi.

-Buena elección – comentó Set – el siguiente es Quatre Winner.

-Yo... – dijo con inseguridad que produjo varias sonrisas en Blondies – que elija Max primero.

-Me imagino que no podré elegir a Wufei – le dijo con odio a Touya.

-No, jeje eso no se vale – dijo alegremente Kato – tiene que ser con un Pet con el que no hallas estado antes.

-Je me lo temía, entonces elijo a Ian, ¿no te importa verdad Touya? – le dijo burlón Max – ven aquí – le ordenó sujetando al muchacho tímido por la cintura para sujetarle por el cuello despalda a él para darle un mordisco en el cuello sin dejar la mirada molesta de Touya por osar a tocar a su Pet – pero creo que con él no tendré bastante, tú chico – le dijo al chico que se mostraba orgulloso en un lado de la tarima – creo que con estos me divertiré lo suficiente, jeje.

-Ahora si que te toca a ti Quatre – dijo Set de nuevo.

-Yo solo elegiré a uno... – le informó.

-Como quieras pero todos habrán que aportar una prueba de su noche de pasión, jeje – comentó Touya, para obligar al benjamín de los Winner a acostarse con un Pet si no quería revelarse ante todo el mundo.

-Yo... de acuerdo, yo elijo a Wufei – dijo avergonzado Quatre.

-¡¡¡ Quee!! – exclamó sorprendido y molesto Touya.

-Pero él es el Pet de tu amigo Max – dijo sin poder contenerse Kato.

-Acaso tu ibas a tener esa consideración – dijo sin reparo Max a Kato – de elegir a otro Blondie que toque a una propiedad mía prefiero a que sea Quatre que no otro, al menos sé que lo dejará servible para mí – se burló con ironía.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Zech a su hermano también sorprendido por el cambio que estaba dando su hermano, estaba seguro que se negaría a participar en una locura como esa – ¿sabes lo que tiene que ocurrir? – le comentó.

-Lo sé hermano, no es esto lo que se espera de mí – le dijo con toda la tranquilidad que podía tener – Wufei será mío esta noche, ¿algún problema? – les preguntó a los que se atrevían a reclamarle siempre.

-Creo que está todo muy claro – respondió Touya apretando los dientes furiosamente, su plan había fallado. No se explicaba la extraña actitud el joven Winner, no era normal en él.

Así consecutivamente el resto de los Blondie fueron eligiendo a los Pet conforme iban quedando, una vez todos adjudicados, se dirigieron a las diferentes salas de ocio donde la cena estaba dispuesta en bajas mesas rodeadas de cojines y almohadones. Los mejores manjares, vinos y licores estaban preparados en aquellas mesas. Cada Blondie fue tomando lugar situando a su Pet cerca de su amo de esa noche para servirle y proporcionarle atenciones.

En el comedor principal Zech, Max, Quatre, Relena con sus respectivos Pets ocuparon la mesa principal y su alrededor las demás mesas con otros Blondies. Los Pets se encargaban de servir las bebidas a sus amos, proporcionaban caricias y se dejaban acariciar por sus dueños. Las mesas estaban dispuestas de forma circular quedando en el centro una pequeña superficie elevada y acolchada donde una pareja de Pets animaba la vela mostrando un espectáculo erótico para ambientar la velada.

Sus cuerpos desnudos de frotaba y se acariciaban al compás de una armoniosa música de fondo, en un principio el contacto era simplemente erótico pero conforme pasaban los minutos esos besos castos y caricias inocentes se volvían más atrevidas y provocativas. Los Blondies no perdían detalle de su cena y del espectáculo que estaba proporcionando esos Pets. Uno de los Pets del espectáculo, el más mayor sujetó al más joven de cabello negro y largo que lucía en cascada, para obligarle a ponerse de rodillas lentamente mientras recorría su cuerpo con su lengua, una vez arrodillado, el Pet dominante le ofreció su miembro excitado para que lo tratase pasionalmente. El chico de larga melena, sacó tímidamente su lengua para recorrer el tronco del sexo de su compañero con lentitud, poco a poco fue recorriendo toda su extensión concentrándose en su glande para juguetear con el, arrancándole diversos gemidos de placer. Los movimientos de vaivén del joven iban acompañado por sus manos que le masturbaban al unísono con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba los testículos de su amante. Un tercer muchacho se unió al grupo del espectáculo situándose detrás del joven que hacía la felación, el mayor de ellos en cual disfrutaba de esas atenciones se sujetaba del cabello del más joven saliendo al encuentro de aquella boca con sus caderas. El nuevo integrante comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico arrodillado para centrarse a amasar las nalgas prietas con sus manos y su lengua hasta que se dedicó a atender su sensible entrada que le provocó un descontrolado gemido.

La temperatura del comedor estaba subiendo por segundos, gran parte los Pets ya estaban desnudos y pedían las atenciones de sus dueños que les acariciaban complacientes, o les obligaban a complacerse con otros Pets.

El chico que se había unido al espectáculo comenzó a preparar al chico para ser penetrado, primero introdujo un dedo bien lubricado cuando la presión ejercida en su dedo fue menor introdujo un segundo y así hasta tener tres dedos en su interior, esos provocaba que el muchacho lamiera con más énfasis y apremio haciendo jadear más a su compañero que le lamía el sexo. Con un rápido movimiento el Pet dominante sujetó al chico que le estaba dando sexo oral para tumbarlo en la mullida superficie, abriéndole las piernas para penetrarle de una sola estocada.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gimió el chico sintiendo la profunda penetración – ohhhhhhhhh.

-Mmmmmm como aprietas – jadeó el chico dominante.

-Mmmmm delicioso... yo también quiero participar – dijo el tercero situándose sobre el pecho del más joven para ofrecerle su miembro para que se entretuviera – venga precioso hazme disfrutar.

Los tres consiguieron sincronizar sus movimientos haciendo un vals de los más erótico, las miradas de los Blondies no se despegaban de ellos sintiendo sus propias excitaciones. Algunos Blondies cansados de las atenciones de sus Pets y los cuales no eran partidarios de tener sexo con ellos se había apartado del conjunto para desahogarse entre ellos, los jadeos y gemidos comenzaban a oírse por toda la sala, los más recatados se ocultaba tras los biombos dándoles mayor privacidad.

El espectáculo seguía su curso, el momento del clímax estaba por llegar, el Pet dominante penetraba con más fuerza llegando lo más profundo que podía al igual que el Pet que estaba sobre el más joven. El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue el más joven seguido por el chico que tenía encima para segundos después eyacular el dominante.

-Oooohhh siiiiiiiiiiiii – jadeo el Pet dominante.

-Aaahhhhhhhh – secundó el Pet que tenía enfrente para oír después el gemido ahogado del más joven al recibir la descarga seminal en su boca escurriéndose hilillos de semen por la comisura de sus labios.

Max y sus Pets se retiraron a una habitación privada al igual que Relena, Zech y Quatre. El más inseguro y asustado era Quatre, que tenía que enfrentar una situación bastante desagradable para él.

Continuará...


	2. Cap II Situaciones difíciles

PREMIUM

Cap. II Situaciones difíciles.

En cualquiera de las diversas habitaciones que poseía la Mansión Winner, la situación se repetía una y otra vez, cambiando a los personajes implicados en aquellas ardientes posiciones. Por cada una de ellas, los jadeos, gemidos y exclamaciones se podían oír sin reparo alguno. Los Blondies disfrutaban del espectáculo ofrecido por los Pets ya fuera en la gran sala o en las habitaciones privadas, participando activamente o no en los juegos sexuales de sus mascotas según sin declinaciones, todo se podía resumir en una simple palabra, perversiones.

Pero en varias habitaciones en concreto, ese acto depravado y humillante adquiría un nombre y tinte diferente, en aquellas habitaciones el acto consumado se volvía un acto completamente diferente a lo que se suponía que debía de ser.

En las habitaciones de Winner-sama.

-Pasad y poneros cómodos – comentó Zech con naturalidad haciendo pasar a los dos Pets inseguros a su habitación - ¿habéis cenado ya? – les preguntó viéndoles sentarse en una esquina del amplio sillón que tenía su dormitorio sin atreverse a levantar sus miradas del suelo.

-No mucho Señor – respondió uno de los Pets, el de pelo castaño oscuro de corte rebelde y ojos marrones con nerviosismo mientras se miraba las manos para mantenerse ocupado en algo.

-¿Y tú muchacho? – le preguntó Zech al otro Pet, estando apoyado en el escritorio que estaba cerca del sofá.

-Yo... yo intenté cenar mi Señor pero los nervios en el estómago no hicieron devolver la cena – le respondió tímidamente el Pet de pelo negro con reflejos azules y ojos negros.

-Valla, pues eso hay que remediarlo – les dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los chicos pero al estar con las miradas agachadas no la pudieron ver - ¿Es vuestra primera vez? – preguntó Zech acercándose al intercomunicador de su habitación para llamar a Omi.

-Para mi sí Señor – respondió el joven de pelo castaño – pero me han enseñado bien y puedo complacerle en todo lo que me pido – le respondió sonrojado y con miedo a ser despreciado por ser novato.

-Para... para mí también Winner-sama – respondió igual de avergonzado el moreno – pero seremos sumisos y complacientes, por favor denos una oportunidad, si nos rechaza seremos castigados y... – le dijo asustado.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, no voy a rechazara a nadie, un momento – le dijo mientras activaba el comunicador – Omi.

-Sí Señor – respondió la voz de su Housepet - ¿desea algo Winner-sama?.

-Podrías subirme una jarra de zumo, algo de fruta y bocadillos para mis acompañantes – le pidió educadamente a Omi.

-Enseguida Winner-sama – respondió Omi para después cortar la conexión.

-Oh Winner-sama no es necesario – exclamaron los dos Pets asombrados por el buen trato de ese Blondie – nosotros estamos bien no tiene porque molestarse por unos Pets.

-Mira hagamos las cosas bien desde un principio – les habló con seriedad pero sin estar enfadado – no sé lo que podáis saber de mí y no me interesa, yo hago las cosas a mi manera, cualquier cosa que os halla podido enseñar en la academia de Pets olvidarla – les ordenó a ambos – quiero que hagáis lo que yo os diga sin réplicas por muy extrañas que os parezcan.

-Yo... lo siento no quise hacerle enfadar – dijo apenado el castaño – perdónenos – le suplicó poniéndose de rodillas agachando la cabeza.

-Ey.. ey no hagas eso – le dijo levantando al chico del suelo para verle como el chico asustado lloraba asustado – no me he enfadado, lo siento es que no soporto el rol de amo y esclavo, solo es eso. Mira ahora yo me iré a poner cómodo mientras tanto os quedaréis aquí y os relajaréis y cuando llegue Omi con la comida os alimentaréis un poco, no quiero que mis amantes desfallezcan por no haber ingerido alimento en medio de una noche de pasión, jeje – le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al Pet al verle sonrojar poderosamente.

-Yo... gracias Winner-sama – agradeció el castaño.

-Muchas gracias Señor – agradeció también mirando tímidamente a su Señor.

-¿Cómo os llamáis y que edad tenéis? – preguntó Zech haciendo sentar a castaño justo al moreno levantándoles a ambos el rostro para que le miraran.

-Mi nombre es Kira – dijo tímidamente el castaño - y tengo 18 años.

-Yo me llamo Asran y tengo 17 – le respondió sonrojado.

-Sois bastante jóvenes, pero tranquilos, conmigo no debéis preocuparos, me imagino que sabréis de las barbaridades que hacen los demás Blondies pero conmigo no debéis temer. Solo haremos lo que vosotros queráis – les informó.

-Pero Winner-sama, nosotros somos Pets y nuestra obligación en complacerlo sea cual sea su deseo – dijo asombrado Asran.

-Eso ya lo sé pequeño, por eso os ordeno que hagáis solo hasta donde estéis preparados, ya os he dicho que no soy como los demás y que olvidéis todo lo que habéis aprendido en la academia. – le aseguró Zech.

-Pero eso no es normal – dijo extrañado Kira.

-¿Preferirías que te tomara a la fuerza y te obligara a tener sexo con Asran para complacerme? – le preguntó Zech, sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡No! Claro que no, pero...

-Solo os pido una cosa y espero no arrepentirme en confiar en vosotros – les pidió seriamente – todo lo que ocurra entre estas cuatro paredes quedará en secreto. Mi trato con vosotros para los demás será como todo lo denigrante que se espera de un Blondie.

-¿Puedo saber porque Winner-sama? – preguntó tímidamente Asran.

-Pues porque tengo que aparentar la fortaleza que ellos suponen que debo poseer, no es solo por mi sino por las personas que dependen de mí. Mi comportamiento se cataloga como de Blondies débiles e incompletos, solo por eso, por eso os lo pido.

-Pues yo no creo que sea de débiles – comentó Kira – demuestra mucho más su comportamiento Winner-sama que esos malditos...

-¡Kira! – recriminó Asran al saber que iba a insultar la estirpe de élite.

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzado Kira.

-Jeje no te preocupes, yo pienso lo mismo que tú – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a los chicos para ponerse de pie – iré a cambiarme, vosotros esperar a Omi y comer algo, ¿vale?

-Sí Winner-sama – respondieron los dos más calmados.

A los pocos minutos Omi entró en la habitación de su Señor con una amplia bandeja con zumo, frutas y sándwich par a los Pets.

-Hola chicos – saludó amablemente Omi a los Pets - ¿todo bien? – les preguntó.

-Err... sí – comentó Asran – perdona, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Winner-sama?

-Sí por supuesto – dijo Omi sonriendo tranquilamente sabiendo ya de que se trataba, todos los Pets que tenían la suerte de compartir una noche con su Amo le preguntaban lo mismo – dime ¿cuál es tu pregunta?.

-¿Winner-sama es siempre tan... ? – preguntó Asran sin atreverse a definir al Blondie.

-¿Tan... amable y atento?– le completó la pregunta Omi.

-Sí eso mismo – dijo avergonzado Asran.

-Pues por mucho que os sorprenda sí Winner-sama es así, no debéis preocuparos estáis en buenas manos, Winner-sama os cuidará muy bien. Bueno ahora me tengo que retirara, hay bastante trabajo esta noche y comer algo, Winner-sama es bastante exigente con sus amantes, jeje – les dijo para avergonzarlos – mañana seréis la envidia de todos los Pets, jeje.

Durante los próximos quince minutos los Pets estuvieron comiendo una vez que consiguieron tranquilizarse un poco, mientras tanto Zech se daba una ducha rápida para alejar la tensión que siempre representaba una reunión con la Élite de Eron.

Con el usual silencio que representaba a cualquier Blondie, Zech se dirigió hacia el salón de su habitación donde estuvo unos minutos observando como aquellos jovencitos comían tranquilamente a la vez que charlaban animadamente sin percatarse de su presencia mientras se secaba el largo cabello rubio con una toalla.

-Veo que estáis más relajados y que me habéis hecho caso, eso es bueno – comentó Zech caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Winner-sama! – exclamaron los dos sorprendidos al no haberle escuchado acercarse, pero sus rostros se ruborizaron al máximo al ver en cuerpo perfecto del Blondie con una bata blanca semi abierta que mostraba parte de su pecho firme y vientre goteado por el agua de la ducha.

-¿Me hacéis un sitio en el sillón? – pidió Zech sabiendo la perturbación de los chicos.

-Err sí claro Winner-sama – dijo perturbado Kira haciéndose a un lado para que el Blondie se sentara entre ellos.

-Siéntese Winner-sama, ¿desea algo de lo que trajo Omi? – le ofreció solícito Asran mirando como el esbelto cuerpo del rubio se sentaba junto a ellos mientras seguía secándose el pelo. Al sentarse parte de la bata se abrió mostrando casi por completo su musculada pierna desde su pie descalzo hasta su ingle.

-Valla hay fresas – exclamó sorprendido Zech – mmm, ¿te importaría darme una? Tengo las manos ocupadas con mi pelo, no quiero mojaros.

-Claro que no me importa – dijo algo nervioso Asran cogiendo una fresa para llevarla a los labios del Blondie que la mordió provocativamente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Mmmm deliciosa – gimió de placer saboreando la fruta.

-Déjeme que le ayude a secarse el cabello – pidió tímidamente Kira sujetando la toalla que tenía Zech entre las manos – deje a nosotros que sirvamos – le sugirió avergonzado al notar el formidable cuerpo de su amo.

-Como queráis, nadie se puede negar a ser servido por dos preciosidades como vosotros.

Kira se dedicaba a secar la larga melena, cuello y hombros de Zech retirando levemente la bata para secar las gotas traviesas de su cuerpo mientras Asran le daba de comer algunas frutas sin poder evitar acariciar esos labios tan sensuales de su amo.

-¿Tú no quieres fresas? – le preguntó Zech a Asran con una mirada pícara.

-Err yo... comí una hace un rato – dijo alterado por la cercanía de Zech.

-Pero no una como las que sirvo yo – le dijo atrapando la fresa que le ofrecía Asran de entre sus dedos aprovechando para lamerlos -¿quieres?.

-Yo... yo, si quiero – le respondió avergonzado comenzando a sentirse excitado.

-Ven – le dijo atrapando la cintura del moreno para acercarlo a su cuerpo y besarle apasionadamente para compartir su sabor y el de fresas que conversaba.

-Mmmmmm - gimió Asran por el beso apasionado.

-Delicioso – aseguró Zech tras relamerse los labios sin soltar el cuerpo de Asran.

-Kira ¿quieres mis fresas especiales? – le preguntó a castaño guiñándole un ojo.

-Err... sí – dijo tímidamente.

Zech sin soltar a Asran atrajo a Kira a su lado para besarlo apasionadamente como lo hizo con el moreno. Ambos saborearon el beso con deleite. Tras romper el beso ambos Pets comenzaron a acariciar tímidamente el cuerpo de Zech.

-Creo que estaremos más cómodos en su cama Winner-sama – sugirió avergonzado Kira poniéndose de pie mostrando su excitación en aquel pequeño boxer negro ajustado.

-Venga Señor – comentó Asran poniéndose de pie para tirar del brazo del Blondie – déjenos atenderle como se merece.

-¿Estáis seguros? – preguntó Zech a los chicos - ¿sabéis lo que ocurrirá si vamos a la cama? No soy como los demás Blondies pero no soy de piedra.

-Sí Señor lo sabemos y hemos decidido que quien mejor que Ud. Winner-sama para ser el primero en entregarle nuestra virginidad, al menos guardaremos un gran recuerdo de esta noche para un futuro.

-No os arrepentiréis – les aseguró Zech a los chicos siguiéndoles hasta la cama.

Al llegar junto a ella, Asran y Kira retiraron la bata blanca de Zech para dejarlo completamente desnudo, ambos admiraron el cuerpo perfecto del Blondie. Después con algo de vergüenza se fueron retirando los boxes junto con las botas y las camisetas ajustadas quedando ellos completamente desnudos.

-Sois hermosos – aseguró Zech al verlos – venid – les pidió besando primero a uno y después a otro.

Las manos de Zech recorrieron el cuerpo de Asran sobre la cama recorriendo sus labios por el cuello, pecho y abdomen del moreno mientras Kira acariciaba a Zech y a su compañero recibiendo de vez en cuando los besos apasionados de los dos amantes.

Zech colocó el cuerpo de Kira sobre el de Asran para que se besaran con más tranquilidad mientras él acariciaba a los dos atrapando las erecciones acorraladas entre los cuerpos de los Pets. Ambos gemían entrecortadamente frotando sus cuerpos contra ellos y el de él.

-Mmmm Winner-sama – gimió Kira – retorciéndose de placer al sentir la erección de Asran sobre la suya a la vez que sentía la de Zech entre sus nalgas – tómeme Winner-sama, no soporto más.

-Un poco de calma precioso – le dijo besando la espalda mientras amasaba las nalgas con deseo – Asran dame tus manos – le pidió el Blondie para después atrapar los dedos de este en su boca para lamerlos con lascivia.

-Mmmmm oooohhhh – jadeo Asran sintiendo la lengua de Zech entre sus dedos.

Cuando los tubo bien lubricados con su saliva los guió hasta la entrada de Kira que gimió anhelantemente.

-Mmmm si relájate pequeño – le sugirió Zech a Kira que lo vio tensarse por la intromisión de los dedos de Asran en su cuerpo – prepáralo para mí – le dijo Zech a Asran

Zech elevó el cuerpo de Kira para posicionarlo a cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo del moreno para tener un mejor acceso a zona erógena. Sin poder resistir más el ser un mero espectador, el Blondie unió sus dedos con los de Asran para estimular la entrada virgen del castaño mientras rodeaba su cintura para llegar con su otra mano al sexo endurecido y sensible de Kira. Así perduraron varios minutos hasta que Kira sintió que desfallecía.

-Aaaaahhhhh Winner-sama no aguanto mássssssssss, por favorrrrrrrrr quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, mmmmmmmmmm ooooooooooooohhhhh – jadeaba controlando las ganas de eyacular.

-Veo que estás deseoso... – le dijo excitado – no te haré esperar más, solo déjame que me lubrique, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Yo lo haré – dijo Asran deseoso saliendo de debajo de Kira para arrodillarse a su lado y con cierta timidez acercó su cara al miembro erguido del Blondie.

-Arrggghhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiii - gimió Zech al sentir la humedad cálida de la boca del Pet en su miembro – uuuuffff, muy bien así poco a poco, mmmm despacio – le fue guiando como tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras Asran lamía el sexo de Zech, éste seguía estimulando la entrada de Kira que no dejaba de gemir de placer. El calor de los cuerpos amenazaba ya con extenderse por toda la habitación sin poder retroceder. Con un bufido de resignación Zech apartó su sexo de la boca golosa de Asran para evitar que terminase en aquel momento.

-Ufff detente Asran – le dijo satisfecho por la actuación del moreno - ¿no querrás que deje insatisfecho a nuestro amigo Kira? – le dijo irónicamente.

-Perdón yo – quiso excusarse pero Zech no le dejó al arrebatarle el aliento en un beso apasionado, degustando su propio sabor de la boca del Pet.

-No pidas perdón, no has hecho nada malo al contrario, no te importa ni empezamos primero con Kira ¿no? Él ya está preparado para recibirme. Pero tranquilo después vendrás tú, quiero saborearos a los dos – le aseguró besando de nuevo sus labios.

Separándose un poco de Asran, Zech cubrió con su cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de Kira sin llegar a apoyar su peso en él para no aplastarlo y tras comprobar la dilatación, se acomodó entre sus piernas para una mejor penetración.

-Kira precioso – lo llamó susurrándole en el oído – ahora entraré poco a poco en ti, relájate, si sientes dolor me lo dices y me detendré, solo llegaré hasta donde tú decidas, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Zech seductoramente a la vez que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mmmm siiiiiiiiiiiii Winner-sama pero hágalo ya – demandó ansioso por recibir las atenciones de su amo.

-Bien allí voy – le avisó apuntando con la cabeza de su sexo en su entrada.

Poco a poco fue empujando hasta lograr con algo de dificultad enterrar el glande provocando el gemido de ambos.

-Mmmmm eres muy estrecho – jadeó Zech – ufffffff, ¿quieres que siga? – le preguntó.

-Arggghhhh – gimió con algo de dolor – Wi... Winner-sama, duele – le dijo aferrándose a las sábanas para controlar la molestia – Es... es muy grande, aaahhhh.

-Perdona voy a retirarme – le comunicó moviéndose hacia atrás para salirse de su cuerpo pero un retroceso repentino de Kira hacia atrás causado al miedo de ser abandonado por Zech le hizo empalarse por completo arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh.

-¡Kira! – gritó asustado Zech al percatarse del dolor que se había ocasionado el mismo – Dios Kira ¿estas bien? – le dijo retirándose un poco de su cuerpo para ver más asustado que su miembro presentaba restos de sangre.

-No... no te muevas – suplicó Kira con los ojos nublados en lágrimas – snif me duele no te salgas.

-Pero te haré daño – le dijo asustado por el Pet.

-Kira tranquilízate – le dijo Asran acariciando la cara de su compañero para intentar calmarle – relájate – le pidió besando dulcemente sus labios.

-Me duele – le dijo Kira a Asran abrazándose a él sin dejar su posición.

-Lo siento precioso – le dijo cariñosamente Zech abrazándose a su cuerpo para acariciarle el pecho y su abdomen – concéntrate en el placer, solo en eso, siente mis manos y mis labios – le sugirió Zech mientras recorría su cuerpo – Asran ayúdame a proporcionarle placer debemos hacerle olvidar el dolor que ha sentido.

-¿Confías en nosotros? – preguntó Asran a su compañero de cama.

-Sí – dijo adolorido Kira.

Con cuidado a no moverse en el interior de Kira, Zech levantó el cuerpo de Kira para mantenerlo apoyado sobre sus piernas guiando los brazos del castaño hasta su cuello para que se sujetara mientras abrazaba su cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le acariciaba todo su torso. Asran se situó delante de ellos para poder besar al castaño recreando un camino húmedo desde sus labios, cuello y pecho para recrearse en sus pezones. Zech se entretuvo a regresar la erección que había perdido con movimientos suaves y lentos de su mano sobre su sexo. Poco a poco Kira iba respondiendo a sus caricias, el dolor iba desapareciendo acostumbrándose a la dura invasión de sus entrañas. La boca de Asran abandonó los erectos pezones para ir descendió hacia el Sur donde se encontró la mano amorosa de Zech masturbando la palpitante erección del castaño.

Queriendo complacer de igual modo a su compañero como lo hacía Zech, con algo de timidez Asran comenzó a lamer las zonas expuestas que dejaba libre el masaje de Zech.

-Argghhhhh – gimió Kira al sentir las atenciones de sus dos amantes – mmmm siiiiiiii.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Zech sin dejar de masturbar a su Pet.

-Mmmmmm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaa – le respondió

-¿Te duele aún? ¿estás preparado para moverme? – le preguntó sintiendo los leves movimientos de vaivén de Kira.

-Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gimió intensamente al sentir completamente su sexo dentro de la amorosa boca de Asran.

Con algo de temor a hacerle daño, Zech comentó a moverse lentamente en su interior arrancándole más suspiros pero ahora placenteros. La boca y las manos tanto de Zech como de Asran habían conseguido hacer abandonar el dolor de la mente de Kira.

Poco a poco las penetraciones eran más profundas a medida que los pocos rasgos de dolor desaparecían.

-Mmmmmm eres precioso – le susurró al oído de Kira excitándose más al ver como Asran seguía atendiendo afanosamente el sexo de Kira – creo que deberíamos agradecer el tratamiento que te proporciona Asran, ¿no crees? – preguntó Zech acariciando a Asran mientras seguía envistiendo a Kira.

-Aahhhhh siiiiiiiiii – gimió Kira.

-Bien – dijo complacido Zech – Asran colócate al revés delante de Kira – le ordenó viendo como Asran se situaba entre las piernas de Kira – ahora colócate sobre su cuerpo – le comentó a Kira, con una de sus manos sujetó el sexo de Asran para guiarlo hasta los labios de Kira a la vez que Asran hacía lo propio con el sexo de Kira creando un sesenta y nueve perfecto.

Con sus bocas ocupadas, Zech se concentró en dar más placer a Kira que ahogaba sus gemidos en el miembro de Asran.

Los gemidos eran cada vez más intensos, provocando las penetraciones de Zech más intensar y los movimientos de las bocas de Asran y Kira más ansiosos en busca del deseado clímax. El primero en llegar fue Kira quien recibía placer por partida doble.

-Oohhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiii me corroooooooooooooo Winner-samaaaaaaaaa – gimió Kira liberando por un momento el miembro de Asran, derramándose en la boca del moreno. Tras disfrutar del momento de su clímax retomó la erección de Asran para brindarle el mismo placer.

-Aaahhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me voyyyyyyy siiiiiiiiiiiiii – jadeó Asran abandonándose a su propio placer.

A pesar que Kira ya había llegado a su clímax, el castaño seguía gimiendo debido a las profundas envestidas de Zech, el Blondie seguía aferrado a las definidas caderas del Pet procurando placer a su amante y al él mismo hasta que no pudo resistirlo más.

-Mmmmm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gimió Zech derramándose dentro de las maltratadas entrañas del Pet.

El cuerpo de Kira cayó rendido al lado de Asran que se había apoyado en las almohadas de la cama, Zech cayó al lado de Kira disfrutando de los últimos segundos de su placer supremo. Ya recuperado el Blondie sujetó los cuerpos de ambos Pets para colocarlos uno al lado del otro, para besar apasionadamente a uno para después hacer lo mismo con el otro y saboreas los sabores de cada uno en la boca del otro, así durante varios minutos dándoles tiempo a que se recuperasen.

-¿Estás bien Kira? – preguntó a Kira preocupado por uno de los chicos.

-Mmmm sí, un poco adolorido pero no debe de preocuparse, la culpa fue mía no calculé bien la distancia y... – quiso explicarse avergonzado el castaño.

-Me has dado un gran susto. Será mejor que un médico te revise, lo más segura es que hayas sufrido un desgarre interno – le dijo preocupado al ver su propio sexo manchado con la sangre del chico.

-Pero no quiero marcharme ahora, yo quiero quedarme con Ud. Winner-sama – le dijo asustado al ser rechazado – puedo esperar Señor.

-Pero estás herido Kira – le dijo Asran también preocupado por su compañero, algo difícil entre Pets ya experimentados – debería ir a que te revisen.

-Quiero quedarme por favor – pidió Kira a los dos.

-De acuerdo pero antes tendrás que dejarme que te revise y te asee.

-Está bien – le respondió sonrojado.

-Asran, trae agua tibia del baño, yo iré a asearme un poco y traeré una pomada que te ayudará a curar tu herida – comentó el Blondie.

Pocos minutos después Zech atendía a Kira con la ayuda de Asran suministrándole una pomada cicatrizante, después de atenderle todos descansaron en la amplia cama retozando el Blondie con sus chicos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Zech a Kira.

-Sí mucho mejor, gracias Winner-sama – respondió complacido por la atención del Blondie.

-¿Preparados para la segunda ronda? – preguntó con picardía Zech atrayendo los cuerpos de los Pets a su cuerpo para besarlos apasionadamente.

-Por su puesto – respondieron los dos complacidos con las atenciones de su amo.

La segunda tanda de besos y caricias comenzaron de la misma manera cariñosa y afectiva, pero esta vez siendo Asran el portador de las atenciones de ambos compañeros de cama.

En una de las habitaciones de invitados de las Mansiones Winner.

-Creo que la mente retorcida de Touya le traerá más problemas que beneficios – comentó Max recostado sobre la amplia cama vestido solo con la malla de su pantalón ajustado – No entiendo como le puede atraer la idea de compartir un Pet tan sumiso y hermoso como tú – comentó Max dirigiéndose a Ian, el Pet de Touya – Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre chico? – le preguntó Max al Pet que había escogido Max como segundo acompañante de cama.

-Mi nombre es Seito, me complace decirle Asato-sama que ha adquirido el mejor Pet de la academia de los últimos años – dijo arrogante el Pet de cabello negro corto con dos largos mechones azules, de rasgos muy masculinos y cuerpo corpulento y bronceado. En sus ansias por destacar con el Blondie no le importó empujar de malas maneras a Ian para sacarlo fuera del campo directo visual del Blondie.

-Así que eres el mejor de la academia – dijo con algo de burla Max. Ese comportamiento altivo en un Pet le desagradaba notablemente sobretodo al ver la cara de desprecio de Seito hacia Ian.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sirviendo como Pet? ¿y cuantos amos has tenido? – le preguntó curioso al moreno.

-Llevo diez años Señor – dijo orgulloso – y he tenido seis Amos que han quedado muy satisfechos con mis servicios.

-¿Y tú Ian? – le preguntó al Pet que estaba a un lado de la habitación queriendo parar desapercibido.

-Yo... solo he tenido dos amos Señor – dijo avergonzado y asustado.

-Valla un novato, que desperdicio – dijo con desprecio Seito.

-¿Solo dos? – dijo sorprendido Max – Supongo que uno es Touya ¿y el otro? – preguntó el Blondie con curiosidad.

-Mi primer amo fue el Blondie Masato Shishio, él fue quien... – dijo avergonzado, siempre la presencia de los Blondie le atemorizaba, debido a las tormentosas experiencias que había vivido hasta ahora.

-¡Shishio fue tú primer amo! – exclamó sorprendido comprendiendo el porque el muchacho estaba tan atemorizado – supongo que tu vida no ha sido muy fácil.

-Seguramente la que se merecía – dijo con desprecio Seito viendo como Ian agachaba la mirada temerosa – un buen Pet debe saber como comportarse y complacer a su Señor en todo y sin queja alguna, pero ya ve Asato-sama, hoy en día dejan a cualquiera ser un Pet para la clase de Élite.

-Supongo – respondió comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de Seito – Bueno será mejor que comencemos, estoy deseoso por que me muestres lo que sabes hacer Seito – le dijo con doble intención que no fue detectado por el moreno de mechones azules – Desnúdate Seito – le ordenó Max – Ian ven acércate.

Con miedo y timidez el Pet de Touya se acercó hasta la cama donde el Blondie estaba recostado donde el poderoso brazo del rubio le arrastró hasta recostarlo junto a él. Seito se desnudó con rapidez mostrando orgulloso su puerto creyéndose poseedor de un encanto que ningún Blondie podía resistir moviéndose con soltura y naturalidad frente a su desnudez.

En cambio Ian seguía tenso junto el cuerpo del Blondie.

-Relájate lindura – le dijo al Pet para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo... lo siento Amo – respondió asustado por la llamada de atención del Blondie.

-¿Qué papel desempeñas con Touya? – le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Touya-sama me... utilizaba para... él me... con sus amigos él... – intentaba decir con los ojos aguados.

-Shhhh tranquilo no pasa nada – le dijo susurrándole al oído – conmigo no tienes que temer. ¿Touya te procuraba placer?, ¿se preocupaba por ti?.

-Él no... bueno yo... lo que yo necesitaba no le era de importancia – le respondió avergonzado.

-Eso es una lastima, eres muy lindo y el muy idiota de Touya no lo puede apreciar – le dijo en voz baja mientras veía divertido como Seito se lucían en un vano intento de excitar al Blondie - ¿Qué opinas de nuestro amiguito musculito? – preguntó con burla Max a Ian.

-Je – se rió sin poder contener el oír el calificativo del otro Pet – bueno, él es atractivo creo que quedará satisfecho con él... si quiere yo puedo ser el sumiso, me dejaría hacer...

-¿Eso es lo que deseas? – preguntó interrumpiendo al Pet.

-En realidad no pero es lo que suelen hacer conmigo así que... – dijo sumisamente Ian.

-Hoy será diferente Ian, yo no soy como Touya, además a mí me apetece dar una lección de humildad a Seito, ¿no crees que sería divertido? – le dijo con picardía.

-No Señor yo nunca...

-Tranquilo confía en mi, ya verás como los disfrutas – le dijo a Ian con una sonrisa de complicidad – Seito ven acércate – le ordenó al Pet - ¿eres un Pet obediente y complaciente con tu Señor? – le preguntó Max.

-Por supuesto Amo – respondió sin dudas.

-Perfecto, ahora quiero que desnudes a Ian de la manera más cariñosa posible, quiero que lo trates como si de mi cuerpo se tratase, ¿entiendes?.

-¿¡A él!? – exclamó sorprendido por la extraña petición del Blondie.

-Sí a él, quiero que le des placer como si me lo quisieras dar a mí y quiero veros – le ordenó.

-Como quiera – respondió con algo de disgusto estirando sin contemplación del brazo del Ian.

-He dicho con cariño y espero no escuchar ninguna queja por parte de Ian, ¿entendido?.

-Sí Amo – respondió.

Guardándose los gruñidos de molestia Seito atrajo el delgado cuerpo de Ian hacia él para que sintiera su calor y excitar al temeroso Pet. Con algo de molestia Seito apoyó la espalda del joven contra su pecho para rodearle con los brazos para acariciarlo sobre la delgada camiseta delineando los músculos del chico. Ian se mantenía inmóvil y sonrojado sin saber que hacer al sentir las manos del otro Pet sobre su cuerpo y la intensa mirada del Blondie sobre ellos. Un respingo fue la respuesta de Ian al notar la intrusa mano de Seito dentro de su pequeño pantalón ajustado a la vez que la boca del otro le recorría la zona del cuello y la clavícula. Tal era en nerviosismo del joven que le impedía disfrutar de las caricias expertas del otro Pet, haciéndole enfadar.

-¿¡Podrías poner un poco de tu parte?! – le gritó molesto empujando al joven Pet lejos de su lado haciéndole caer al suelo por tal repentino movimiento – ¡me estás dejando mal delante del Amo! – dijo furioso.

-Yo... lo siento... yo – se quiso disculpar avergonzado.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó molesto Max al ver el comportamiento de Seito - ¡¿Se puede saber que haces, Seito?! – le preguntó molesto poniéndose de pie el Blondie de donde estaba recostado, para ayudar a levantar del suelo al chico.

-Asato-sama, este chico es un inútil no sabe cumplir con su trabajo, además intenta dejarme mal delante de Ud., no está cooperando nada – dijo para disculparse.

-¡Te dije que lo trataras con cariño! O cree que voy a tolerar que te comportes de este modo. ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo si yo no quisiera cooperar? – le dijo molesto, abrazando al chico que intentaba esconder su cara avergonzada contra el pecho del Blondie.

-¡No claro que no Asato-sama pero este Pet...!

-¡Ni este no nada! Te di una orden y no lo has cumplido – gritó molesto tratando de controlarse, para no asustar más al chico.

-Lo diento Asato-sama no volverá a ocurrir – dijo asustado poniéndose de rodillas mientras pedía perdón, por el enfado de Blondie temiendo una dura represalia contra él

-Asato-sama – susurró casi sin voz Ian atreviéndose a mirar a su amo – la culpa ha sido mía, yo no sé como actuar, esto es nuevo para mí, yo no sé que espera de mí si no es mi cuerpo – le dijo intentado disculpar al otro Pet.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes Ian, Seito levántate del suelo – le ordenó al otro Pet mientras intentaba calmar los temblores de Ian – Creo que deberé de hacerlo de otra manera. Ven Ian siéntate junto a mí – le dijo Max sentándose en el borde de la gran cama dejando espacio entre sus piernas para que Ian se sentara entre ellas – Ahora quiero que te relajes, no va a pasar nada malo, yo estoy aquí para que eso no suceda. ¿confías en mi? – le preguntó girando el dulce rostro del chico para que le mirase a los ojos.

-Sí mi amo – le respondió sonrojado bajando rápidamente la mirada azul de su amo.

-Pues tranquilo, ya verás como te va a gustar, todos lo vamos a disfrutar – le susurró sensualmente al oído haciendo que se estremeciera – Seito acércate y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no quiero más errores.

-No mi amo – le respondió sumisamente.

-Primero quitaremos la ropa molesta – comentó Max dándole la orden de proceder a Seito.

Con suavidad, las fuertes manos de Seito ascendieron de las rodillas de Ian hasta sus muslos con una excitante caricia para desviarse hasta la redondez de sus nalgas y de ahí hasta la cadera donde rozó el borde del pantalón del chico para sujetarlo para proceder a deslizarlo lentamente por las esbeltas piernas hasta dejarlo desnudo de cintura para abajo Instintivamente Ian cerró las piernas pudorosamente y avergonzado al mostrar su miembro semi erecto.

-No te avergüences Ian, eres precioso, ¿a qué sí Seito? – le preguntó Max viendo la mirada lujuriosa del otro Pet sobre el delicado cuerpo del joven Pet.

-Así es mi amo – le respondió a su amo sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel de las piernas del más joven.

-Lo ves – le dijo Max a Ian, eres hermoso – le corroboró acariciándole el pecho y dejando de vez en cuando algún beso en el cuello o hombros del chico – ahora te retiraré la camiseta – le informó el Blondie.

-¡No la camiseta no! – dijo Ian asustado aferrándose a ella.

-¿No? ¿por qué no? – preguntó sin comprender Max al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Ian.

-Porque.. porque si me la quito, no querrá que me quede, yo... yo no soy hermoso – dijo temeroso Ian rompiendo a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Ey ey tranquilo, no sé porque dices eso, si que lo eres Ian – dijo Max intentando calmar al chico mientras le abrazaba – tranquilo, ya verás nada de lo que tengas en el cuerpo me resultará desagradable, eres precioso Ian déjame hacerlo a mí – le dijo sujetándole la camiseta para quitársela.

-¡No amo por favor! – suplicaba Ian revolviéndose entre los brazos de Max.

-¡Debes obedecer Ian! – dijo severamente Seito que se había mantenido al margen al ver la reacción temerosa del chico – no olvides quien eres y a quien sirves.

Con esas palabras Ian que quedó quieto para obedecer la petición del Blondie que poco a poco le deslizaba la camiseta de su cuerpo hasta sacársela por completo. Ian cerró con fuerza sus ojos a la espera de la reacción de su amo.

-¡Por todo los dioses! – exclamó alarmado Max al verle la espalda.

-Lo siento amo – se disculpo Ian escapando del agarre de su amo que se había aflojado por la impresión, para salir corriendo de su agarra pero tropezó con una rodilla de Seito que se encontraba junto a ellos, cayendo al suelo.

-Dios, tú espalda Ian – exclamó Seito al vérsela ya que había caído boca abajo.

-Lo siento, lo siento – lloraba Ian intentando esconder su espalda – yo me iré si lo desea Asato-sama yo...

-Pero que dices baka – le dijo acercándose a él para levantarlo del suelo para estrecharlo de nuevo entre sus brazos – perdona mi reacción es que me sorprendió, perdona – le dijo besando su frente - ¿quien te ha hecho esto? – le preguntó Max acariciando las numerosas horribles cicatrices que tenía esparcidas por toda la espalda – dime quien ha sido y pagarán por ello.

-Yo... snif, no se lo puedo decir... snif. Si se enteran me matarán – dijo asustado abrazándose al fuerte pecho de Max.

-Te entiendo, ven sentémonos en la cama y tranquilo me sigues pareciendo hermoso igual – le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios al chico.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido Ian – siempre me han dicho que soy horrible y que nadie me querrá nunca como Pet, solo... él... por eso debo obedecer sino quiero...

-Shhhhhhhh olvídate de eso ahora, ahora estás conmigo – le dijo sentándolo en la misma posición que estaba antes – y nunca más te separarás de mí – le susurró a su oído para que Seito no lo oyera – yo te protegeré a partir de ahora.

-¿Asato-sama? – le llamó Seito con algo de preocupación - ¿vamos a seguir de igual forma? – le preguntó sin saber si debía tocar al chico deformado.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y si veo alguna muestra de repulsión por tu parte me encargaré de que tengas tu castigo por desobedecerme, ¿entendido?

-Sí mi amo – dijo acatando sus órdenes.

Max se dedicó a tranquilizar a Ian con suaves besos y caricias mientras que Seito se dedicó a excitarlo, recorriendo sus largas piernas, ingles y caderas. La respiración de Ian se iba haciendo más irregular conforme pasaban los segundos, aferrándose a las fuertes piernas de su amo para evitar gemir.

-No te reprimas Ian – le susurró Max al oído del joven Pet – quiero oírte como disfrutas.

Ian no tubo más remedio que dejarse llevar por las oleadas de placer que ambos hombres regalaban a su cuerpo, que no solo él disfrutaba. Seito estaba completamente excitado saboreando el dulce sabor de su joven acompañante teniendo que auto satisfacerse para mitigar un poco su excitación. Max tampoco era insensible ante la situación. Su propia cuerpo le pedía saciarse con alguno de aquellos dos Pets, pero no era el momento.

-Mmmm Asato-sama, no puedo aguantar masssssssssss – jadeo Ian sintiendo el ritmo de la boca de Seito sobre su sexo – ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó jadeante Max sin poder evitar rozarse con el trasero de Ian.

-Mmmm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Asato-sama hágame suyo yaaaaaaaaaaaa – suplicó.

-Mmmm, no hay nada más que desee pero no puedo hacerlo – le dijo entre gemidos – ¿quieres acabar ya? ¿quieres llegar al orgasmo? – le preguntó el Blondie.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – suplicó.

-De acuerdo. Seito ¿estás preparado? – le preguntó al otro Pet.

-Sí mi amo – le respondió pensando que sería él el encargado de hacer llegar al clímax a Ian - ¿qué desea que haga?

-Ponte de pie y acércate – le dijo guiando el cuerpo de Seito delante de ellos – Ahora Ian deberás atender un poco a nuestro Sei – le dijo con una sonrisa para acercarse al oído del chico para susurrarle unas palabras.

-¡¿Está seguro Asato-sama?! – exclamó sorprendido al escuchar lo que tendría que hacer.

-Sí, lo estoy. Y Tranquilo yo te ayudaré.

Con timidez Ian acercó sus manos al miembro endurecido de Seito y con movimientos lentos comenzó a masturbarlo para deleite del Pet, poco a poco comenzó a tener más confianza en si mismo haciendo que los movimientos de sus manos fueran más rápidos y con mayor presión. Max para darle mayor confianza seguía acariciando al chico que jadeaba con sus atenciones. Sin que se diera cuenta el propia Ian fue acercando su boca a la cabeza del miembro que tenía en frente, primero le dio una serie de tímidos besos apenas acariciando la superficie con su lengua pero al poco rato fue venciendo esa timidez para acabar con todo el sexo dentro de su boca succionando apasionadamente. Max observaba con atención todo lo que sucedía entre ellos dos sin querer intervenir, con su control característico deslizó una de sus manos del cuello de Ian, donde le estaba acariciando hasta su hombro y de su hombro lo pasó por todo el brazo hasta llegar a la mano que sujetaba con fuerza el miembro de Seito. Haciendo presión en ella, Ian se dejó guiar por su amo, soltando su agarre para deslizar su mano, debajo de la de su amo, por la cadera de Seito rodeando su cintura hasta llegar a su nalga. Allí se entretuvo a amasar la firme musculatura del otro Pet, Seito gemía de placer enterrando gran parte de su sexo en la boca del chico. Max guió la mano de Ian por todo el trasero del Pet hasta dejarlo cerca de la entrada de Seito que dio un respingo al notar tan íntima caricia.

-Shhhhhhh – acalló Max la inminente protesta de Seito – vas a ser sumiso y te vas a dejar llevar – le ordenó Max a su Pet.

-Pero mmm yo – quiso protestar Seito pero el buen trabajo que hacía Ian sobre su sexo que quitó todas las ganas.

-Se hará lo que yo diga – le aseguró Max – pero tranquilo será agradable para todos.

Max apartó la mano de Ian de la entrada de Seito para dirigirla a los mismos labios de Seito.

-Chúpalos – le ordenó Max.

Sin poder resistirse, Seito atrapó esos dedos para lamerlos de la misma manera que Ian hacía con él., cuando estuvieron bien lubricados, Max los volvió a guiar hacia las nalgas de Seito, donde dejó que los dedos de Ian trabajaran sobre la zona como le había ordenado minutos antes. La intromisión del primer dedo hizo provocar un gruñido molesto por parte de atlético Pet pero pronto fue acallado por sus propios gemidos, un segundo dedo le acompañó a los pocos segundos seguido de un tercero dilatando la zona donde a continuación iba a ser sustituida por algo más grueso y caliente. Al notar que el clímax de Seito estaba cerca, Max obligó a separar la golosa boca de su entretenimiento bajo una mirada molesta por parte de Seito.

-Veo que mis Pets estáis deseoso por acabar, jeje – se rió Max controlando también su propia excitación, seguramente esta noche iba a acabar con un horrible dolor de testículos.

-Sí mi amo – respondieron los dos Pets ansiosos.

-Me alegra oír eso. Seito, súbete a la cama boca a bajo – le ordenó Max, viendo como obedecía sin oponerse – Ian colócate sobre Seito.

-Pero Asato-sama... yo nunca he hecho algo así no sé si yo...

-Shhhhhhh, tranquilo, yo te enseñaré.

Las ansias de Seito le estaban matando por lo que no pudo evitar rozarse con las suaves sábanas para ahogar su deseo en ellas. Ian se colocó entre las piernas de Seito apoyando su peso en sus brazos, al ver como Ian no se decidía a penetrarlo Seito levantó su cadera para rozarse con Ian y así incitarlo a que continuase, ya le importaba bien poco su orgullo de macho, necesitaba aliviarse y ya.

-Ian, hazlo ya no soporto más esta tortura – le suplicó Seito rozando su entrada sensible con el miembro endurecido de Ian.

-No ves lo deseoso que está de tus atenciones Ian – le dijo con picardía Max al joven Pet – Mira tienes que hacerlo así – le dijo sujetándole el sexo para guiárselo hacia la deseosa entrada.

El contacto húmedo y caliente del glande de Ian volvió loco a Seito que sin poder contenerse empujó hacia atrás para auto penetrarse solo.

-Aahhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii - gimió Seito, entre el dolor y el placer.

-Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Asato-samammmmmmmm – jadeó Ian al sentir la estrechez de Seito presionarle su sexo.

-Eso es, ahora muévete despacio – le sugirió Max – despacio déjate resbalar en su interior.

Los primeros movimientos fueron algo torpes pero conforme pasaban los segundos, ambos Pets lograron una compenetración única, arrancándose mutuamente sonidos placenteros y jadeantes.

Max se retiró hacia un lado de la cama donde no pudiera molestar a los jóvenes amantes para poder disfrutar del espectáculo, frotándose de vez en cuando su adolorida erección. Las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas, en un momento dado Seito se situó a cuatro patas para darle mayor acceso a su cuerpo para poder sentir mayor placer, una de las manos de las cuales se aferraba a la cadera de Seito viajó hasta el pulsante sexo de Seito, el cual atrapó para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus envestidas. El placer era máximo para ellos, acumulando más y más placer e sus cuerpos hasta que no pudieron más.

-Ooooohhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me corrooooooooooo – gimió Seito derramándose en la mano y sobre las sábanas de la cama.

-Mmmmmmmmmm sssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me voyyyyyy – gruñó de placer, por primera vez Ian, cayendo extenuado sobre el cuerpo de Seito a la vez que se derramaba en su interior, completamente satisfecho.

-Muy bien, mis queridos chicos – comentó contento Max, tras unos segundos donde dejó a los chicos recuperarse – habéis sido unos buenos chicos – les dijo acercándose a ellos – ahora descansar un poco, estáis agotados.

-Pero Asato-sama, usted no... – dijo Ian preocupado por su amo.

-Ian tiene razón, Ud. no se ha desahogado, nosotros podemos proporcionarle lo que necesita, así que...

-Lo sé pero no es necesario, ahora descansar, mi necesidad será saciada más tarde no os preocupéis, dormir yo vigilaré vuestros sueños.

-Pero – protestó Ian.

-Nada de peros, es una orden, ha descansar – le dijo con una sonrisa – yo me iré a dar una ducha " una ducha de agua fría la necesito"- pensó para si mismo.

-De acuerdo Asato-sama – asintió Seito, cubriendo su cuerpo y el de Ian con las sábanas de seda – le estaremos esperando.

La elevada excitación de Max fue apagada gracias a la ducha de agua fría, pero no así el dolor de testículos por no poder desahogarse, aún así volvió a la habitación encontrándose a los dos Pets dormidos en la gran cama. Normalmente una sesión de sexo de un Blondie duraba más de un encuentro pero pensando en su propia salud, dejó a los chicos dormir, de no ser así el mismo no podría volver a controlarse y no deseaba faltar el juramento que le había hecho a su Wufei. Así que con cuidado a no despertar a los chicos, se introdujo dentro de la cama entre ellos para dormir el resto de la noche. A los pocos minutos tanto el Blondie como los dos Pets, dormían placidamente entre un enredo de brazos y piernas.

En la habitación de Winner-san

El ambiente era un poco tenso entre los dos, ambos llegaban cinco minutos dentro de la habitación y no sabían como debía de comportarse en las siguientes horas en las cuales se suponían que iban a retozar juntos.

-Wufei – le llamó Quatre rompiendo el incomodo silencio – si te he elegido a ti no es para humillarte ni requerir de ti nada que no sea...

-Lo sé Quatre – le interrumpió al ver el nerviosismo del hermano menor Winner – sé lo que has querido evitar y te lo agradezco mucho, de no ser así ese maldito de Touya se abría salido con la suya.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, pero esto nos pone en una situación comprometida – le respondió más nervioso si podía paseándose de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-Tienes razón, pero no es tan malo después de todo, somos amigos y preferiría tener que acostarme contigo que con ninguno de esos engreídos Blondies.

-Envidio tu confianza en mi, pero aún así no estoy de acuerdo en tener que mantener relaciones si ambos no lo deseamos realmente, tú ya sabes que opino de todo esto... yo no siento nada por ti Wufei, nada que no sea una sincera amistad y tú tampoco sientes nada por mí, sé que al único que permitirías que te tocase es Max y yo no sería capaz de traicionarle de este modo. Lo siento Wufei pero no puedo hacerlo, pensé que podría pero me es imposible. No es que no me resultes atractivo pero es que...

-Jejeje, tranquilo Quatre, te comprendo muy bien y te lo agradezco, pero no voy a permitir que ese infeliz de Touya se salga con la suya – dijo el Pet de Max decidido – hay muchas maneras de tener relaciones y el contacto no siempre tiene que ser directo.

-¿En que estás pensando entonces? – preguntó curioso Quatre.

-Podemos hacerlo como los Blondies inactivos – le respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Pretendes excitarme acariciándote tu mismo mientras yo me masturbo observándote!? – exclamó escandalizado el rubio.

-No hombre, jajaja – se rió Wufei – a Touya solo se le tiene que mostrar una prueba de que ha habido relaciones en una habitación. Seguramente averiguará si hay restos de semen en las sábanas o por la habitación para saber si se consumó el acto. Pues bien eso le daremos, para ellos solo tenemos que dejarnos llevar por nuestra imaginación – le explicó a su amigo.

-¿Imaginación? – preguntó extrañado - ¿cómo?

-Pues muy simple, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pensar en la persona que queremos, debemos imaginarnos que hacemos el amor con esa persona y tocarnos como querríamos que nos tocase él – le dijo con naturalidad.

-Sí pero... tú puedes pensar en Max pero yo – le dijo con tristeza y cierta envidia.

-Mmm – pensó durante unos segundos - ¡Ya lo sé ¡ Mira Quatre, lo que tienes que hacer es imaginarte a la persona ideal a la cual entregarías tu corazón, descríbelo en tu mente e imagina lo que sería entregarte a él.

-Pero me da vergüenza masturbarme delante de ti – dijo con un puchero bastante infantil para ser un Blondie.

-Me lo imagino, para que nos sintamos más a gusto lo haremos despaldas, yo me apoyaré en la tuya y tú en la mía, ¿te parece bien? – le preguntó para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero no sé si podré concentrarme en ello – le dijo avergonzado.

-Ya verás que si, yo te ayudaré.

Con algo de timidez, Quatre se acercó a la amplia cama para sentarse en ella a esperar que Wufei se acercara a él para comenzar con la pequeña farsa. El Pet al ver la tensión que embargaba a su amigo se acercó y con palabras de confianza, masajeó sus hombros agarrotados hasta que lo sintió relajado. Con su ayuda comenzó a desnudarle poco a poco hasta dejarlo en boxes sin atreverse a quitárselo para no intimidar al rubio que lo miraba completamente sonrojado. Wufei se retiró el faldón negro para quedarse solo con el pantalón negro para subirse encima de la cama, ayudó a Quatre a sentarse juntó a él, una vez posicionados se retiró el pantalón quedando en ropa interior, al igual que su amigo.

-Quatre cierra los ojos y apóyate en mi espalda, relájate y piensa en tu hombre perfecto, imagínate que el te acaricia y te proporciona placer – le comentó mientras él mismo se sentaba apoyándose en la espalda del Blondie.

Quatre cerró los ojos concentrándose a en la idea de su hombre ideal. En su mente poco a poco se fue delineando una silueta de un hombre, sus rasgos no estaban definidos pero se podía apreciar un cuerpo musculado, bien ejercitado, no podía apreciar su color de pelo ni el tono de su piel, pero presentía que era suave y cálida. Sin saber como esa silueta se acercó hasta él, pudo sentir como sus manos le acariciaba el rostro y como unos suaves y cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos en un beso suave y dulce. Sin saber el porque, el cuerpo del joven Blondie comenzaba a reaccionar por la estimulación mental a la que se había sometido. Esos mismos labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuello siendo acompañado por unas firmes manos que le acariciaban por el pecho y abdomen. Aún sin poder verle su cuerpo era como si reconociese a ese individuo, su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada y su necesidad de sentir esas mismas caricias le llevó a acariciarse a si mismo. En su mente podía sentir los jadeos de su amante imaginario que se refregaba contra su cuerpo notando la dureza de sus músculos y de su excitación. Quatre se concentró en poner rostro a su amante pero le fue imposible, era como su hubiese un velo que se lo impedía. Sus manos recobraron vida con los movimientos de su amante imaginario, una de sus manos viajó de su regazo, donde descansaba en esos momentos, hasta su estómago, de allí fue subiendo en una caricia sensual por su cuerpo pasando por su pecho, cuello hasta delinear sus labios carnosos donde jugueteó con ellos durante unos minutos, hasta que sus dedos traviesos ingresaron dentro de su boca donde comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos lascivamente. Una vez humedecidos los dedos descendió por el camino trazado anterior mente hasta el mismo borde del boxer donde su miembro erguido reclamaba la atención necesitada. Quatre ya jadeaba sin control, arqueando su espalda placenteramente mientras su cabeza se recostaba sobre el hombro de Wufei.

Por otro lado, Wufei se había comenzado a acariciar pensando en su amo y amante Max. Recreaba mentalmente los encuentros que tuvieron juntos, en especial la primera vez que se entregó sabiendo el papel que desempeñaría desde entonces. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus firmes pectorales estimulándose los pezones con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se acariciaba el vientre y con algunas tentativas más atrevidas sobre su sexo ya endurecido al recordar las caricias del hombre al que amaba profundamente. Sus piernas se retrajeron al sentir los primeros vestigios de placer quedando con las rodillas flexionadas.

-Mmmmm Max, siiiiiiiiiiii – gimió sin poderse controlar al acariciarse por encima de la ropa interior.

Quatre introdujo su mano húmeda dentro de la nunca prenda que le quedaba deslizándola lo suficiente para que lo le molestase demasiado. La humedad de su propia saliva hizo estremecerse al entrar en contacto con tan sensible zona, el movimiento se inició lento y suave, recreando en su mente como su amante le masturbaba con la misma delicadeza, de pronto una voz desconocida le llegó sin saber de donde provenía.

-Así mi amor, disfrútalo, eres mío y nadie podrá separarnos ooohhhh – jadeaba su amante mientras recorría su cuerpo con besos y caricias – te amo Quatre, no sé como antes podía sobrevivir sin estar contigo, aaahhhhh eres delicioso.

-Mmmmm siiiiiiiiii, soy tuyo, yo también te amo – gimió Quatre atrapado en su pensamiento por un torbellino de sensaciones – quiero sentirte mmmm siiiii yo... – hablaba entrecortadamente el Blondie mientras se masturbaba cada vez más rápido

-Di mi nombre amor, di a quien perteneces – le pedía su amante imaginario mientras en su mente le estaba masturbando a la vez que besaba su cuello y labios.

-Soy tuyo amor, te pertenezco mmmmmm – decía incrementado el ritmo de su mano sobre su propio sexo.

-Di mi nombre – le pidió sabiendo que ya estaba la borde del orgasmo – mmmm dilo amor.

-Ooohhh... siiiii... yo... no puedo más – le dijo a su amante, que le arrebató el aliento en un apasionado beso para separarse al llegar al clímax. De pronto unos hermosos ojos verdes se le aparecieron delante de su rostro a la la vez que su orgasmo le golpeaba violentamente – siiiiiiiiiiiii Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me corrooooooooooooooo – gritó sin poder contenerse, cayendo sobre la cama para recuperarse sin ni siquiera notar la presencia de Wufei.

Tras unos minutos en los cuales normalizó su respiración y sus latidos, para abrir los ojos y encontrar a un sonriente Wufei que le miraba divertido tumbado junto a él.

-Veo que no has necesitado mi ayuda para nada, jeje – se rió Wufei al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo.

-¡Wufei! – exclamó avergonzado a la vez que se cubría con parte de la sábana de la cama – yo... lo siento. No sé que me paso, yo... tú.

-Jeje, no te preocupes por mí, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, jeje pero como te vi tan entretenido no quise molestarte – dijo con burla pero sin maldad.

-Yo... dios no sé que me ha pasado, yo.

-Tranquilo no tienes que decirme nada, bueno sí, solo una cosa. ¿quién es ese Trowa que mencionaste con tanto placer? – preguntó curioso Wufei con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Trowa? Yo no conozco a ningún Trowa – dijo confuso.

-Sí, Trowa. Lo mencionaste cuando tú... ya sabes... cuando llegaste al orgasmo, jeje.

-No sé de quien se trata – dijo más confundido – no sé porque lo mencioné... solo vino a mi mente de repente en un momento de mayor placer, recuerdo eso... y unos ojos verdes que me miraron. Yo...

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, jeje supongo que habrá sido debido a tu imaginación, no te preocupes por ello. Ahora será mejor que durmamos un rato, mañana será un día largo.

-De acuerdo, entonces... hasta mañana – se despidió Quatre tras acostarse aún avergonzado junto a Wufei en la gran cama.

A la mañana siguiente.

La velada en la Mansión Winner ya había acabado unas horas antes, para pesar de algunos y para alivio de muchos. Poco a poco los Blondies invitados a la fiesta se fueron marchando a sus respectivas casas, dejando a su Pets e la Mansión, los cuales serían devueltos tras ser revisados a sus respectivos dueños, siempre y cuando estuvieran en perfecto estado sino serían desechados o eliminados, según el estado en el que halla quedado.

Para el Housepet de Winner-sama, el trabajo de la celebración no había acabado aún, ahora quedaba atender a los más que seguro heridos Pets, no sin antes pasar por el rigurosos interrogatorio del Blondie Touya-sama, que le hizo antes de marcharse, exigiéndole ver las pruebas donde se hicieran fehacientes la confirmación de consumación sexual entre Winner-san y Wufei, y Asato-sama y los otros dos Pets. Con algo de esfuerzo Omi consiguió deshacerse de Touya-sama, tras mostrarle algunas toallas manchadas de semen que sustrajo de las habitaciones para evitar que el mismo Touya entrase a ellas despertando a sí a su Señor y a sus invitados.

Los Pets que no estaban muy mal heridos fueron devueltos a la academia de Pets o sus respectivos dueños, no siendo así para varias docenas de ellos, que tras presentar, desgarros internos o fracturas severas, tuvieron que ser atendidos de emergencia en las mismas habitaciones, pero aún así tres de los Pets que la noche pasada tuvieron la desgracia de entrar en aquella fiesta no habían logrado sobrevivir a manos de salvajes Blondies que no medían su fuerza y un perversión contra los jóvenes Pets.

-Buenos días amigo mío – saludó Zech al dirigirse hacia el comedor para desayunar, cuando la puerta donde descansaba su amigo se abrió para salir tras ella - ¿no has tenido buena noche? – le preguntó al ver la seriedad de su rostro.

-Buenos días Zech – saludo sin muchas ganas Max - ¿vas hacia el comedor? – preguntó evitando responder a su pregunta.

-Así es ¿me acompañas? Estoy hambriento y que me dices no me has respondido, ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Sí te acompaño, y no me pasa nada, así que no preguntes – dijo molesto.

-Valla, nos hemos levantado de mala leche, espero que no sea porque mi hermano y...

-No no te preocupes por eso no es por Wufei, es... – quiso decir pero se cayó. Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

-¿Por qué es? ¿ya no confías en mi? – le dijo con cierta molestia.

-Claro que si, es solo – se detuvo en medio del pasillo para mirarlo fijamente para después, doblarse un poco sobre si mismo a la ver que se sujetaba sus partes nobles con un gesto de molestia - ¡Mierda! No te puedes imaginar el dolor de huevos que tengo.

-Jajaja – estalló en carcajadas Zech al ver su amigo frustrado – pero... jaja, porque dices eso... jajaja – le dijo sin poder dejar de reírse – es que acaso noche no...

-Sí, si tu ríete capullo, que esto es por tu culpa, debería matarte, maldita la hora en que me convenciste de que era un cabronazo comportándome como los demás Blondies de Eron, ¡joder! – gimió molesto notando el molesto dolor en sus partes – de seguir siendo como era antes no tendría que seguir siendo fiel a la promesa que le hice a Wufei.

-Jajajajaja – se rió de nuevo Zech - ¿así qué es por eso tu frustración de esta mañana? Jaja. Seguramente anoche tuviste que calentarte bastante sin poder sucumbir, jaja.

-No te rías mamón. Dios cuando ve a Wufei, ufff. Creo que esta noche ha sido la peor que me ha pasado jamás, si no muero por este dolor de testículos creo que moriré del resfriado que seguramente he pillado de tantas duchas de agua fría que me he dado – gruñó molesto reprendiendo la marcha hacia donde su desayuno le estaría esperando.

-Jaja eres un exagerado, no creo que sea para tanto y para tu tranquilidad, los Blondies no nos resfriamos, jeje – dijo burlándose de su amigo.

-Si si, ya te lo diré. ¿Has visto ya a los chicos? – le preguntó Max a su amigo.

-Deben de estar durmiendo aún pero no creo que tarden en bajar a desayunar – le explicó Zech abriendo la puerta del comedor para ver la mesa perfectamente preparada por Omi que les aguardaba para servirles.

-Eso espero – respondió Max descargando un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Winner-sama, Asato-sama, bu... buenos días el desayuno ha está servido – anunció como siempre un poco nervioso al hablar con su Amo.

-Buenos Días Omi, ¿todo bien por la Mansión? ¿hay incidentes? – preguntó Zech sentándose junto a su amigo para desayunar a la vez que le pedía que le informase sobre las repercusiones de la fiesta.

-Buenos Días... sus invitados ya se han retirado de la Mansión dejando a sus Pets aquí. Me temo que ha habido 3 bajas Señor, hay 13 Pets en estado grave, con desgarres internos y fracturas de diversa consideración, 4 Pets presentan hematomas serios sin fractura y uno con fiebre, todos están alojados en las habitaciones destinadas para el servicio, Winner-sama.

-Malditos hijos de perra – dijo molesto Max golpeando la mesa con los puños – como pueden llegar a ser tan desgraciados.

-Era de esperarse, ya sabes Max que esto siempre suele pasar, por desgracia. Omi los demás... ¿qué fueron de ellos? – le preguntó también furioso por lo que había sucedido en su casa.

-Los envié a la academia Winner-sama – respondió Omi.

-Esos bastardos – insultó Max – eso me recuerda una cosa, Zech. Necesito pedirte u favor – le pidió Max a su mejor amigo – se trata de Ian, el Pet de Touya.

-¿De que se trata? Aunque puedo imaginármelo.

-Sé que te pongo en riesgo pidiéndote esto, pero yo ya tengo a Wufei y no sería justo para él que tuviese a Ian conmigo pero... quiero que saques a Ian de Eron, cuanto más lejos mejor. Ese maldito de Touya, tendrías que verle la espalda a ese chico... ha debido pasarlo muy mal durante su vida, con decirte que fue Shishio fue quien le inició a ser Pet... Ian tiene la espalda llena de cicatrices y a sido maltratado durante diez años. Quiero hacer algo por él. ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Pobre chico – comentó preocupado por lo que le acababa de contar su amigo referente a Ian – tranquilo me voy hacer cargo de él. ¿Y que hay del otro chico que te toco? – le preguntó Zech.

-No es mal chico pero son de los que se sienten orgullosos en ser Pet, no le puedo quitar su forma de vida, si lo hago se hundirá, pero tampoco quiero desentenderme de él, es orgulloso y vanidoso pero no es mal chico.

-Entiendo, por Ian no te preocupes, los enviaré lejos, a él ya a Kira y Asran, no voy a permitir que los destruyan como ha hecho con tantos. Omi, ¿hay alguna Pet femenina entre los heridos? – preguntó de pronto el Blondie.

-Sí Winner-sama, hay una que presenta varios hematomas y tiene varias costillas rotas.

-Bien, entonces haremos esto, no es que quiera pero es la única forma de sacar a tantos heridos y a los chicos. Omi asegúrate que llegue a oídos de Touya y los demás que la chica que tenemos aquí es portadora del virus H, por lo tanto los Pets que estuvieron aquí anoche deberán permanecer en cuarentena al menos dos semanas, averigua si hay algún Pet de los que regresaron a la academia si quieren abandonar Eron y si es así llévatelo alegando que está contaminado, ya sabes como hacerlo.

-Sí Winner-sama. ¿Preparo el dispositivo de siempre?.

-Sí hazlo, debe de estar listo para dentro de dos semanas, durante este tiempo deberemos hacer creer que vario de estos Pets han fallecido, así mantendremos a Touya y a los suyos lo suficiente aparatados para que no investigue demasiado, Ian, Kira y Asran se quedaran en la Mansión por el momento. Ah! otra cosa Omi.

-Sí Winner-sama.

-Sobre las bajas y los heridos graves que han habido en la reunión, no quiero que se entere mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo Omi?.

-Así será Winner-sama.

-Zech gracias, sé que te pongo en un compromiso, pero yo estoy muy vigilado y... – le dijo Max a Zech.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo además ya tenía previsto hacer desaparecer a los Pets de esta noche, así que no te preocupes, eso sí deberás ayudarme a ocultar las pistas para que Zero no se entere – le pidió Zech.

-Cuenta con ello amigo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Con su permiso Winner-sama, me retiro, voy a ver a los heridos – solicitó Omi.

-Sí ves tranquilo y si hay más noticias me avisas – le ordenó Zech.

-Así lo haré – dijo despidiéndose de los dos Blondies.

-¿Vas a seguir con tus planes referente a tu hermano? – le preguntó mientras desayunaba a Zech.

-Sí, debo de hacerlo, ahora más que nunca debemos desviar las miradas de Eron sobre mi y mi hermano y sobre ti amigo, porque lo de anoche, fue un ataque directo ti y Wufei, ¿te diste cuenta?.

-Sí lo sé, y no voy a permitir que lo toquen, antes los mato con mis propias manos – dijo furioso ante la idea de que Touya pusiera las manos sobre Wufei y más sabiendo como trataba a los Pets que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Esa misma tentación también la tengo yo pero jamás podremos contra ellos, al menos nosotros dos no. Necesitamos tiempo para pensar como deshacernos de esos indeseables pero para ello no debemos mostrar esta supuesta debilidad. No sé porque pero tengo la sensación que en ese congreso encontraré lo que necesita Quatre – dijo esperanzado Zech.

-Estoy seguro de que así será y hasta puede que tu también encuentres lo que tanto te hace falta, jejeje – bromeó Max.

-Lo dudo, jaja. Pero ya veremos. Hoy tengo que ir a NOVA, al parecer hoy viene una partida de embriones sin definición y tengo que inspeccionarlos antes de que los registren. ¿Tú vas ha ir al laboratorio? – le preguntó a su amigo.

-No, por ahora no antes tengo un asuntillo que resolver en casa con Wufei, jeje, tú ya sabes – le dijo con picardía – después a lo mejor me paso, hoy es mi día libre y tenía pensado pasarlo con Wufei.

-De acuerdo, si no nos vemos luego y anos veremos mañana y ya te contaré como fue el congreso de L8 – le comentó poniéndose de pie para levantarse de la mesa – Quédate hasta que Quatre y Wufei se despierten, yo me tengo que ir ya. Ah! una cosa más, no seas muy duro con ellos, lo digo por lo que pueda haber pasado entre ellos, ya sabes que no ha sido por voluntad propia – comentó Zech un poco preocupado al saber el fuerte carácter de su amigo, sobretodo cuando era referente a Wufei.

-Tranquilo, lo sé muy bien, no te preocupes por tu hermanito, jeje – le dijo tranquilizado a Zech – por muy celoso que me sienta por ello, sé que Quatre ni Wufei son culpables de ello. Anda ve tranquilo que no sucederá nada.

-Eso espero, no quiero tener que romperte la cabeza, por hacer sentir mal a mi hermano o a Wufei – le recriminó como advertencia.

-Tranqui, tranqui, capto la indirecta, ahora lárgate que llegas tarde, jeje – se burló de nuevo – ya nos veremos.

Continuará...

Agradecimientos:

-Gabz: Jeje, si el primer trío te gustó, creo que este capítulo te encantará. Para ser sincera, tenía mis dudas e subir este capítulo, ya que el 90 es Lemon, y he oído que en , está censurando esta clase de fic, por lo que no sé su durará mucho subido en esta página así que si desaparece, os aseguro que no será porque yo lo haya quitado. Te agradezco tu apoyo, y me encanta que te guste tanto, jeje. Un saludo y ya sabes dodnde encontrarte, si no es aquí es en otras páginas donde subo mis fic, o a mi correo. Hasta pronto y gracias.

-Valsed: Hola Valsed, de nuevo por aquí, jeje, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste tanto este fic como los otros mío. A pesar que este capítulo a salido algo calentito, jeje, no será la tónica general, si que habrá un papel importante el Lemon pero no será el principal, a partir de ahora la trama se desencadena, jeje estos dos capítulos eran para que os fuerais haciendo a la idea, jeje. Pronto nuestros queridos chicos estarán al completo. Un saludo y gracias por escribir.

-Duo. VPVM: Hola ati también, veo que me has localizado de nuevo, jeje. Perdona por no escribirte antes, pero con las fiestas y en trabajo, ha sido un lío, casi no tenía tiempo para escribir, por eso tardé tanto en actualizar Premium. Te mando mi correo así podrás escribirme cuando quieras, Así quien desee escribirme le responderé encantada. Un beso para ti, que no me he olvidado de ti, jeje.

-Alba-chan: Hola guapa, antes de nada debo tranquilizarte porque a pesar de que pueda tardar en actualizar, siempre lo haré, eso de dejar una historia a medias, ¡Dios me libre!. Sobre lo que dices que es ¿espectacular? Jeje, exageras un poco, pero gracias. Creo que conociendo el anime de donde me basé, se pueda entender mejor, pero tampoco que querido hacerla exactamente igual, ya que sino sería solo copiarla y no quiero eso. Siempre he dicho desde el principio que está basada en ella, pero no es Ai no Kusabi, ya que ni los personajes son los mismo ni las situaciones, espero que nadie se moleste con ello. Bueno Alba-chan, gracias por tu palabras y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Carmin: Ayyyyyyyy mi dulce hadita Carmin, jeje tu también por aquí, que bien. Gracias por tus comentario, ya sabes cuanto aprecio tus opiniones, jeje. Como habrás visto este capítulo salió... jeje subidito de todo, pero entre tú y yo, eso es lo emocionante, a pesar que a alguien no le guste. Bueno mi dulce hadita, espero leerte pronto, un apapacho bien fuerteeeeeeeeeee, te quiere, Chipita.

-Dark: Darkkkkkkkk, jeje tú también aquí, valla, primero Carmin y ahora tu, me alegro mucho. No te preocupes, por los personajes, si que habrá de nuevos, o a lo utilizo alguno de Yo te protegeré, hay algunos que les encantaría que volvieran como tu otro yo, jeje. Sobre lo del dinero, no te preocupes, ya sabes que cuando puedas. Un beso guapo y haber que nos leemos más a menudo, que andas desaparecido. Un abrazo para Dark el príncipe de la oscuridad.

-Aiko Winner: Hola veo que también conoces el anime, eso te será muy útil para conocer mejor la trama. Según comentas, parece que antes escribías, ¿ya no lo haces? ¿por qué? Yo siempre estoy dispuesta a leer cualquier fic, soy una devoradora de ellos, jeje. cuándo dices mi Blondie ¿A quien te refieres? ¿a Zech?. Por que si es así te diré que ¡ZEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHHH ESSSSSSSS MIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!. Jeje es broma, ya me gustaría a mi, jeje. Es que en el grupo al que pertenezco de Gundam Wing, Zech es mi prometido, bueno algo más que eso, jeje de ahí mi segundo nick o correo, jeje soy Lady Merquise, jeje a demás de chipita que es por el cual soy más conocida. Bueno Aiko, gracias por escribir y espero que hallas disfrutado de este capítulo, un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Dark Angel: Exacto, diste en el clavo, ya falta poco para que se den a conocer, jeje y con ello todos los problemas por lo que pasarán tanto Winner-sama como Winner-san. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que en los próximos capítulos pueda contar con tu apoyo, eso si no me lo borran antes, jeje. Un saludo y gracias. Primicia: en el próximo capítulo tendrá en tan esperado encuentro, ¡los chicos se reúnen! Eso si habrá una grannn sorpresa, jeje. No cuento más, jua jua jua.

-Naoko Misumi: Pues no he leído ese libro que mencionas, pero lo buscaré, me has dejado intrigada, jeje. Este fic está basado en un anime yaoi llamado Ai no Kusabi, te recomiendo que lo veas, es una mini serie de dos capítulos o Ovas, yo las conseguí gracias al Kazaa, hay dos versiones, una en japonés subtitulada en ingles y otra en japonés subtitulado en español. A pesar de estar basada en ella no es exactamente igual, solo he tomado la idea principal, ya que la idea no es originalmente mía. Te aconsejó que la veas, es buenísima aunque su calidad es un poco mala, sobretodo la primera versión. Bueno un saludo y gracias por escribir.

-Annamix: Perdona la tardanza, pero fin de año es bastante atareado para mi, jeje pero bueno, por fin ya está aquí, intentaré no demorarme tanto para la próxima vez. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Misao Maxwell: Holaaaaaa Misao, jeje de nuevo por aquí, me alegro de poder saludarte ya que veo que vas a leer otra historia mía, jeje, gracias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te gustara el final de Yo te protegeré, en el quise redimir todo el daño que les hice a mis pequeñines, jeje, creo que al final no pudieron quejarse, jeje. Bueno esperaré este review kilométrico que dices, jeje sabes que me encanta leerlos. Bueno Misao espero que te haya gustado este fic y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, jeje. Un beso y hasta otra.


	3. Cap III ¿Eres tú a quien yo esperaba?

PREMIUM

Cap. III ¿Eres tú a quien yo esperaba?

No hacía ni diez minutos que Zech se había marchado hacia NOVA cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió mostrando la entrada de Quatre y Wufei.

-Valla, buenos días dormilones – dijo con burlo Max viendo como Quatre se sonrojaba avergonzado y Wufei le miraba con seriedad y nerviosismo.

-Buenos días Max, que haces que estás solo... ¿no está mi hermano contigo? – le preguntó nervioso mientras se sentaba en su sitio a la espera de que trajesen su desayuno.

-Pues ya que no... tu hermano tubo que ir a NOVA esta mañana, según me ha dicho tiene trabajo que no podía dejar pendiente – le dijo intentando controlar las ganas de preguntar lo que había sucedido la noche pasada – Buenos días Wufei, ¿no me vas ha decir nada? – le preguntó algo molesto por la frialdad con la que le trataba su amante.

-Buenos días Max – le dijo escuetamente sentándose al lado de él mirando el plato frente a él. Por su parte también se sentía celoso al saber que Max había pasado la noche con alguien que no fuera él.

-Veo que esta mañana estáis muy callados – comentó Max al notar el ambiente tenso - ¿ha ocurrido algo grave? – preguntó preocupado.

-No que va – aseguró Quatre – es que esta situación es algo extraña, yo... no sé supongo que querrás saber sobre...

-Prefiero no saber nada – interrumpió Max notando la acidez de los celos en su estómago – lo que haya pasado en tu habitación prefiero que se quede allí, creo que es lo mejor para todos.

-Eso es lo que cree – recriminó molesto Wufei al notar la indiferencia de Max – valla eso me sorprende, pensé que me tenías algo de aprecio, pero veo que me he estado engañando todo este tiempo – le dijo herido levantándose de golpe de la mesa con intención de irse.

-¿Ahora te haces tú el ofendido? – le reprochó Max celoso - no sé a que viene eso de que te has engañado durante ese tiempo, además... ¡SIÉNTATE MALDITA SEA! – le gritó perdiendo los estribos al ver la mirada de reproche que le enviaba – no te hagas la víctima porque no lo eres.

-¡Tú que sabrás si soy o no soy la víctima! ¿desde cuando te has vuelto un cínico conmigo? Te recuerdo que tú has pasado la noche con dos hombres, no me vengas con reproches porque yo...

-¡Y TU TE HAS ACOSTADO CON ÉL! – le gritó poniéndose de pie señalando a Quatre – ¡y me reprochas a mí! Solo he dicho que no quería saber los detalles de tu noche de pasión con otro, ¿te parece tan extraño eso? ¿A ti te gustaría oírme como me regodeo contándote como me he follado a otro tío – le dijo exaltado cegado por los celos.

-Max no es lo que tú crees – dijo Quatre intentando abogar por su amigo.

-Perdona Quatre por ponerme así, sé que tú no tienes la culpa – se disculpó Max – prometí no ponerme así a Zech pero... lo siento – dijo volviéndose a sentar – será mejor que os sentéis y desayunéis, después Wufei y yo nos marcharemos a casa, no quiero hablar más del tema – informó a los comensales.

-Será con mi amo ordene – dijo Wufei dolido de la forma más impersonal posible, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Max por la respuesta tan fría del Pet.

-Pero Max creo que te debería... – intentó dialogar con el amigo de su hermano.

-Déjalo Quatre, lo hecho hecho está y eso no cambiará, además eso fue inevitable, ahora por favor desayunar, quiero regresar a casa cuanto antes.

-Como quieras – respondió Quatre preocupado por Wufei.

Al poco tiempo el desayuno estaba servido por Housepet de la Mansión, siendo un desayuno silencioso y tenso a la vez. Al finalizar este, Max se despidió de Quatre y de Omi, ofreciéndose a ayudar si necesitaban algo.

En el transcurso del recorrido de la Mansión Winner a la Mansión Asato ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, aumentando el malestar entre ellos, ya que sus mentes se torturaban en imaginar escenas de hechos que podrían haber pasado su pareja en brazos de otros.

Nada más llegar Wufei se dirigió a la habitación que compartían él y Max para encerrarse en el baño para intentar relajarse en la ducha que pensaba tomarse, por otro lado Max se encerró en su despacho intentando ocupar su mente en otra cosa para dejar de imaginarse a Wufei en brazos de Quatre. Ya llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas por el despacho y su mente se negaba a obedecerle, de seguir así se volvería loco de celos, sin poder contenerse más se dirigió hacia la habitación con la intención de escuchar por muy doloroso que fuera, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Al entrar a la habitación todo estaba a ocurras, Wufei había corrido las cortinas evitando que entrasen los rayos de luz, la estancia estaba desierta y no se podía oír ni un solo sonido. Iba a salir del cuarto para buscarlo por otro lado cuando percibió luz en el cuarto de baño, con pasos lento y respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse se acercó a la puerta para abrirla lentamente, encontrándose a Wufei despaldas a él dentro de la gran bañera, al parecer estaba disfrutando en un baño relajante. Wufei pudo sentir la presencia de Max pero decidió ignorarla ya que aún se sentía dolido por el comportamiento de su amante.

-Wufei – le llamó en un susurro ahogado y triste – yo... lamento haberme comportado así – le dijo acercándose a él hasta ponerse de rodillas detrás de él para abrazarle por los hombros y apoyar su frente en su hombro – comprende que los celos me ciegan al saber que has sido de otro... yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada no fue tu culpa, sé que tú no querías que sucediera, jamás debí llevarte allí, sabía la atracción que provocas y no debí llevarte, yo... lo siento Wufei... perdóname.

-En una cosa tienes razón Max no fue mi culpa pero... dices que te molesta saber que halla podido ser de otro pero ¿y tú? ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo me siento yo? Tú me reclamas que yo halla pasado la noche con Quatre pero tú estuviste con dos Pets Max, sé que como Pet que soy no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada pero me duele ¿lo sabes? – le confesó sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro hasta caer en el agua de la bañera – tú sabes que te amo, eres lo único para mí, jamás sería de nadie más antes prefiero la muerte que traicionarte, ya te lo dije una vez.

-Aún así tú y Quatre... – dijo dolido situándose delante de Wufei para observarle como lloraba.

-Yo y Quatre, nada – le aseguró – no pasó nada entre nosotros, aunque no me creas te juro que no me he acostado con él.

-Pero ¿y las pruebas? Omi dijo que se las entregó a Touya y si lo dice Omi es verdad.

-Sí Max hay pruebas pero ellas no indican que hallamos tenido contacto íntimo. No te voy a negar que hubo placer en aquella habitación pero no de la manera que crees, snif... Quatre y yo convenimos masturbarnos por separado respetando nuestra intimidad para conseguir las malditas pruebas que nos exigía Touya pero en ningún momento Quatre me tocó ni yo a él – le explicó sintiendo mal y tonto a la vez.

-¡¿Eso es verdad! – preguntó Max sorprendido y aliviado.

-Te lo juro, sabes que yo jamás te mentiría ni te traicionaría – le prometió Wufei limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos negros.

-¡¡Ohhhh Wufei! No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso – le dijo abrazándole contra su pecho sin importarle que le estaba mojando la ropa – oh gracias, gracias, gracias, me estaba volviendo loco de celos amor, yo... perdóname por ser tan posesivo pero no soporto saber que has sido tocado por otras manos que no han sido las mías, perdóname, perdóname amor, me he comportado como un animal – le confesó depositando en sus labios y rostro miles de besos.

-Baka – le amonestó sin dejar de llorar pero sin poder evitar abrazarle con añoranza – yo... yo no quiero volver a pasar por esto Max, prométeme que no iremos más a una celebración como esa, yo... no quiero compartirte con nadie, yo me muero por dentro el saber que estás con alguien más. Perdóname a mí también por comportarme como lo hice esta mañana pero el saber que le habías hecho lo mismo que me haces a mí a esos chico se me parte el alma – le dijo enterrando su cara en su pecho sin poder mirarle.

-No seas tonto amor, eso no va ha ocurrir jamás, te prometí que no habría nadie más que tú y eso estoy cumpliendo y créeme que esta noche me ha costado mucho pero he cumplido con mi promesa – le contó a Wufei que le miraba sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso tú no... ? – preguntó asombrado Wufei.

-Pues no listillo – le dijo dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza – lo único que he sacado de esa noche es un increíble dolor de testículos por reprimir la excitación, jeje.

-...

-Igual que tú con Quatre yo no he tenido relaciones con esos chicos, no te negaré que los halla besado y acariciado en alguna ocasión pero yo siempre me mantuve al margen. Solo ellos tuvieron relaciones entre ellos, yo solo me limité a mirar y de ahí mi dolor en mis partes, jeje necesito descargarme urgentemente, jeje – dijo con súplica.

-Baka, jaja – se rió tirando de la ropa de Max hasta meterlo con él en el agua - ¿enserio hiciste eso por mí? – preguntó orgulloso de su amante.

-Por supuesto que sí amor, haría eso y más – le dijo besando desesperadamente como lo hubiese deseado la noche pasada a su Pet – además le di la oportunidad a Ian para sentirse bien. El pobre chico está destruido moralmente, ese desgraciado me Touya se ha encargado de destrozarlo como persona.

-No sabes como los siento – le dijo de corazón Wufei sabiendo muy bien como era de despreciable ese Touya - ¿Qué sucederá ahora con él? ¿Vas a dejarle volver con Touya sabiendo como lo trata? – le preguntó preocupado por el chico.

-No, Zech me ha prometido que lo sacará del alcance de Touya – le comentó mientras besaba el cuello de su amante y le acariciaba bajo el agua – pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Te echado mucho de menos Wufei, además necesito tu ayuda con un problemilla que tengo – le dijo dirigiendo la mano del moreno hacia su pantalón mostrándole su imperiosa dureza pendiente del alivio requerido - ¿me vas ayudar amor? – le pidió poniendo carita de cachorro perdido.

-Sabes que estoy encantado de ayudarte – le dijo atrapando los labios de su amante – lo primero que debemos hacer es quitarte esa ropa mojada – le dijo con picardía mientras le subía la prenda de arriba mostrando su firme abdomen y sus fuertes pectorales.

-No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de estar contigo – le dijo en apenas unos centímetros de su boca mientras torpemente se intentaba sacar los pantalones, siendo el segundo intento el acertado ya que el primero cayó de culo dentro de la bañera haciendo que Wufei se riera de su torpeza.

-No te rías, ya me gustaría verte en mi situación – dijo fingiendo molestia – voy a devorarte Wufei y no pararé hasta quedar saciado de ti – le dijo mirándolo con deseo mientras se relamía los labios anticipando el placer que le provocaría hacerlo suyo como siempre hacía.

-Pues ten cuidado no te vallas a empachar – le sugirió Wufei.

-Jamás quedaría empachado de ti, eres mi droga – le dijo lanzándose sobre él - ¿sabes que te amo? – le preguntó Max – no voy a permitir que nadie más se interponga entre nosotros, de hoy en adelante solo seremos tú y yo, no más fiestas ni reuniones, te prometo que buscaré la mera de poder vivir los dos felices sin pensar en las consecuencias – le prometió Max a su koi – no más Pets, ni Blondies ni castas, solo tú y yo, dos personas que se aman y sean vivir el uno para el otro.

-¿Lo prometes? – le preguntó ilusionado.

-Lo prometo, sé que será difícil pero encontraré la manera de hacerlo realidad – le prometió besándolo con pasión.

Los brazos de Wufei rodearon el cuello de Max atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, el beso que compartieron se hizo apasionado y exigente, Max rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del moreno girando sobre si mismo para dejarlo sentado sobre su cadera mientras compartían una feroz lucha por la posesión de sus bocas. Wufei al sentirse sobre el cuerpo de su amante no pudo reprimir apretarse con él rozando sus intimidades ya despiertas y anhelantes de carias y estimulación. EL Blondie aparto ligeramente el torso de su moreno para repartir besos húmedos por todo su pecho deteniéndose durante varios minutos en cada uno de sus pezones hasta dejarlos sensibles a cualquier roce. Las caderas de moreno cobraron vida propia iniciando un movimiento de vaivén que provocó el desenfreno de su amante.

-Oooohhhh Wufeiiiiiiiii no sabes cuanto te eché de menos anoche, tan solo podía contar las horas que faltaban para tenerte de vuelta entre mis brazos – le habló jadeante el Blondie.

-Mmmmm siiiiiiii Maxxxxxxxxxxxx yo también deseaba estar contigo. La otra noche tuve que imaginarme que eras tú quien me tocaba y no mis propias manos, yoooo te extrañe muchoooooo – gimió Wufei al sentir la presión que ejercía el sexo duro de Max sobre su propia entrada.

Las ansiosas manos del rubio poderoso se aferraron a las nalgas de su compañero mientras se volvían a devorar, este las masajeaba acompasando los movimientos de cadera de su koi, las acariciaba y apretaba cada vez deslizándose más hacia el centro de su deseo, donde no tardó más de cinco segundo en profanarlo con uno de sus dedos. Un gemido de placer por parte de Wufei no se hizo esperar demostrando que su experto amante iba por buen camino, pronto un segundo dedo y luego un tercero se introdujeron en su interior amoldando su entrada para su miembro para que su intromisión fuera lo menos dolorosa posible.

-Wufei, te deseo ya, no puedo esperar más – le confesó Max posicionando su miembro inflamado justo en su entrada, esperando la aceptación de su koi.

-Mmmm Max siiii no te detengas, penétrame, quiero sentirte en mi interior – le suplicó igual de deseoso que su compañero.

Sin demorar más la espera Max penetró con cuidado a Wufei provocando los gemidos en ambos, las piernas de Wufei se aferraron a la cadera de Max procurando que la penetración fuera completa y profunda gracias a la ayuda también de los brazos de Max que lo atrajeron hacia su cuerpo.

Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos, deslizándose por todo el recorrido de su miembro en su interior pero conforme pasaban los minutos las penetraciones eran más violentas y rápidas provocando que parte del agua de la bañera se derramase en el suelo sin importarles a ninguno de los dos.

-Oooohhh siiiii Maxxxxxxxxxxx – gemía Wufei.

-Argggghhhhhhhhh Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiii – jadeaba con fuerza Max.

-Maxxxxxxx mmmm yoooooooo Diossssssss yooooooo me voyyyy yo... – gritaba al borde del orgasmo.

-Mmmmmm Wufeiiiiiiiiiii yo tambiénnnnnnnnn córreteeeeeeee ssiiiiiiiii yo también me corrooooooo – aseguró Max.

El cuerpo de Wufei cayó rendido sobro el de su amante siendo recibido por sus cálidos brazos que lo acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Max – le llamó el moreno sin dejar su agradable posición sobre el fuerte pecho del Blondie.

-Dime amor – le contestó disfrutando de esos momentos de paz sin salirse aún de su cuerpo cálido y acogedor.

-La otra noche... antes de la cena Quatre y yo escuchamos una conversación que nos dejó preocupados – le comentó Wufei.

-¿Sí? ¿Y de que se trataba si se puede saber? – le preguntó curioso Max.

-La otra noche Quatre y yo escuchamos hablar a dos de los hombres de confianza de Touya... como estaba muy entretenidos con ellos mismos no se percataron que los estábamos escuchando, al parecer Touya está buscando la manera de desacreditar a Quatre para atacar a Zech, quieren quitarle el poder que posee y además... – dijo preocupado.

-¿Además que? Wufei – le preguntó preocupado al notar la angustia de su koi.

-Además... también planea separarme de ti, me quiere para él por eso seguro que se ingenió lo del maldito cambio de parejas. Yo... no quiero separarme de ti – le confesó abrazándose a él – te quiero Max y sé que tú me quieres pero debo reconocer que por culpa de lo que sentimos te pongo en desventaja hacia Touya.

-No quiero te preocupes por eso Wufei, sobre que Touya iba tras de ti eso ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, no es nuevo de ahora y no me pones en desventaja para nada, sé lo que me hago - le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Te conozco Max y sé que si alguien se propasa conmigo tú saltarás para defenderme, eso te pone en aprietos lo sé. Según dijeron esos hombres Touya pretende provocarte para que te pongas en evidencia y si eso no funciona quiera hacer que rebatan el contrato de mi posición alegando que el plazo vigente expiró – le informó más preocupado.

-Maldito bastardo – dijo furioso alejando a Wufei de su pecho para que le mirase a la cara – mira Wufei, de una cosa estoy seguro no pienso permitir que eso suceda, jamás lo permitiré, antes de que pueda pasar te sacaré de X-Gundam, por ti soy capaz de dejarlo todo aquí para irme contigo lejos de aquí, si esa es la única manera de poder vivir a tu lado te juro que lo haré – le prometió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! Lo perderías todo, tus propiedades, tu fortuna, tu posición – le exclamó asustado.

-Pero te tendría a ti, es lo único que valoro y deseo, lo demás no me importa dejarlo atrás si te tengo conmigo – le dijo besando sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Yo... no sé que decir, me halaga oír eso pero también me preocupa, no quiero que por mi culpa lo pierdas todo.

-Insinúas que prefieres que te vea con otro pero conservando mi emporio – dijo molesto.

-¡No! Claro que no pero...

-Pero nada, te amo y por eso llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias por ti – le aseguró.

-Gracias amor – le dijo Wufei abrazándole fuertemente – te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Venga salgamos del agua, ya que esta se está enfriando, además aún no he terminado contigo, aún te sigo deseando – le dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras se levantaba de la bañera con Wufei sobre su regazo.

-Jeje eres único – le dijo risueño notando como las manos que le sostenían por el trasero empezaban a hacer de las suyas.

-De eso no hay duda – le contestó mordiéndole el cuello mientras se dirigía hacia la cama, donde hicieron el amor hasta el ocaso, parando para comer entre risas y caricias.

A la mañana siguiente en la Mansión Winner.

-Buenos días hermano – saludó Quatre al entrar al despacho de su hermano mayor viendo que estaba reunido con Omi – buenos días Omi.

-Bueno días Winner-san – respondió Omi.

-Buenos días Quatre, veo que hoy te levantaste más temprano de lo normal, ¿a qué se debe? – preguntó Zech curioso por la visita de su hermano a su despacho siendo tan temprano.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo con urgencia como ayer no te vi llegar en todo el día por eso vine ha verte temprano. ¿Tienes un momento libre? – le preguntó nervioso Quatre.

-Por supuesto, espera un minuto que termino de concretar un asunto con Omi.

-Muy bien - dijo Quatre.

-Como te decía Omi, aquí está la lista de los chicos que deberán partir pasado mañana en el trasbordador fletado en la lanzadera del Sector 55 – le informó Zech a su Housepet.

-Muy bien Winner-sama, ¿Asran y Kira irán en ellos? – preguntó curioso.

-Así es Omi y Ian también, es lo mejor para ellos, ya que si se quedaran en la Mansión sería peligroso para todos – le explicó a Omi.

-Pensé que se quedaría al menos con Kira y Asran – comentó el Housepet.

-Estoy tentado pero es mejo que no, ellos merecen rehacer sus vivas, son muy jóvenes aún... están a tiempo para tener una vida normal. En la lista que te he dado, a parte de ellos, están los Pets que de la otra noche. Como ya imaginé en cuanto se propagó el rumor de que poseían el virus H dejaron de preguntar por ellos.

-¿Pero la salida de los Pet no era para dentro de dos semanas? – preguntó Omi confundido.

-Así es pero me he enterado de que un grupo de Blondies de Eron quieren que se ejecuten a los muchachos, por eso es necesario que salgan cuanto antes. Lo que significa que necesitaremos buscar la manera de hacerles desaparecer sin que levantemos sospechas – comentó preocupado.

-Conseguir tantos cuerpos muertos y que coincidan más o menos con sus descripciones será casi imposible con tan poco tiempo – comentó Omi.

-Lo sé pero es la única solución – comentó Zech.

-Podéis fingir un atentando en el centro médico donde están los Pets – sugirió Quatre que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – se supone que si los cuerpos quedan totalmente irreconocibles nadie los podrá reconocer ni asegurar que no son ellos.

-Eso es una idea estupenda Quatre – aseguró complacido Zech – provocaremos una fuerte explosión en el ala donde se encuentran los Pets, seguramente lo atribuirán a algún grupo extremista Pro-Blondie. Aún así necesitaremos conseguir los máximos cuerpo muertos posibles para suplantar a los chicos, da igual si no se parecen o que no coincidan con sus edades, después de la explosión quedarán irreconocibles y servirán para nuestro propósito.

-Pero eso es muy macabro – comentó asustado Omi por la idea de destrozar cuerpos ya fallecidos.

-Lo sé Omi, pero es necesario si queremos salvar a esos chicos – le contestó Zech - ¿puedo contar contigo Omi?

-Por supuesto Winner-sama, lo siento... tiene razón lamento haberlo cuestionado – dijo apenado por dudar del procedimiento de su amo.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco estoy muy a gusto con esto pero es lo que tenemos que hacer si queremos que todo salga bien. Lo comprendes ¿verdad?.

-Sí Winner-sama.

-Bien, por ahora no hay nada más, cuando esté todo listo me avisas, Omi – le pidió Zech

-Así se hará, ahora si me disculpan, Winner-sama, Winner-san, me retiro – informó Omi

-Puedes retirarte Omi – anunció Zech al ver como el muchacho se retiraba dejándole solo con su hermano - ¿Y bien? ¿De que me querías hablar? Recuerda que hoy debemos ir al Congreso Mercantil de L8, espero que no se trate de eso porque deberás venir conmigo – le recordó Zech a su hermano.

-Lo sé Zech, no se me había olvidado y no es por eso. Se trata de algo que he averiguado y que me tiene preocupado, no sé si estarás al tanto de esto y quería hacértelo saber cuanto antes.

Quatre estuvo contándole toda la conversación que tanto él como Wufei había escuchado de forma casual, la noche de la celebración en la Mansión Winner, le explicó con pelos y señales la conversación que mantuvieron Set y Kato, los hombres de Touya.

-Me imaginaba que Touya tramaba algo parecido – dijo Zech con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba – de una cosa me alegro y es que hallas tomado conciencia de la situación tan delicada por la que pasas, supongo que ahora comprenderás porque mi exigencia en que te comportaras como era de esperar. Sé que nuestra situación es delicada y pende de un hilo, por eso te pido que pongas de tu parte, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por mí, ya que somos los dos los que estamos en el punto de mira de los Blondies de Eron, tú por tu forma de pensar y yo por permitírtelo – le explicó Zech.

-Tienes razón, pero comprende que esto no es fácil para mí... – le contestó preocupado.

-Me lo imagino, para mi no es tan fácil como parece, te doy un consejo Quatre, intenta verlo por el lado bueno, disfruta de la belleza que se te presenta, ya que estás obligado a mantener una fachada, relaciónate con aquello que te agrade, escoge a chicos bellos que te ayuden a despertar la pasión que posees, déjate guiar por tus instintos y no le des más vueltas a las cosas de las que tienen.

-Lo intentaré hermano – le respondió Quatre no muy convencido.

-Hoy iremos a ese Congreso Mercantil, allí me han asegurado que se halla lo más exquisito no solo de este planeta sino de planetas cercanos y no tan cercanos, seguro que allí encontraremos algo que sea de tu agrado – le informó Zech.

-¿Deberé escoger a un Pet? – preguntó temeroso.

-Me temo que si Quatre, por ahora tenlo bajo tu custodia y con el tiempo te habituarás a él, no es necesario que lo hagas tuyo la primera noche, pero deberás aparentar delante de los demás, ¿podrás? – preguntó Zech

-Lo haré hermano, no te preocupe, no quiero crearte más problemas.

-Me alegro oír eso, ahora prepárate, saldremos en un momento – le comunicó a Quatre.

-Te esperé abajo – le dijo Quatre saliendo de su despacho con el rostro triste, sabía que debía de tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo que le pedía su hermano por su bien y el de su hermano.

En el Congreso Mercantil.

Todo el Sector L8 era un hervidero de gente, pero aún en aquel caso un orden establecido mantenía la tónica del lugar, dividiendo toda la zona comercial en distintos establecimientos según su mercancía y nivel social a los que iba destinado. En la zona sur del complejo se localizaban los comercios para los Freepets, donde podían conseguir objetos de valor o incluso Pets de Clase D (dentro del rango donde se clasificaban los Pets, los de clase D eran o Pets no muy agraciados para el exquisito paladar de los Blondies o aquellos Pets de clase alta que tras sobrepasar la edad permitida para ocupar sus puestos privilegiados eran revendidos para servir a clases inferiores, o eso o se veían en la obligación de prostituirse lejos de la ciudad de Eron). En la zona media del Sector L8 se podía apreciar un cambio de comercios siento estos más refinados y exóticos, debido a que en ellos sus principales compradores eran los Blondies de Clase Baja y Media, donde se les ofrecían Pets de Clase C y B (Pets de belleza especial y objetos de lujo como artículos de primera clase). Conforme te desplazabas hacia el Norte ibas entrando en la zona restringida, donde solo los Blondies de Clase Alta tenían acceso, allí los comercios eran de lujo, teniendo hasta su propia entrada reservada para ellos evitando tener que pasearse por los comercios de baja alcurnia, en la zona selecta se podía ofrecer desde los más exquisitos manjares hasta los más bellos Pets de todo X-Gundam y de otros planetas cercanos.

En ese mismo momento, los hermanos Winner accedían por la entrada principal al sector comercial de lujo.

-Jamás hubiera imaginado que en Eron hubiera un mercado como este – comentó sorprendido Quatre mientras observaba la gran cantidad de comercios de lujosos escaparates mostrando los finos diseños de la última moda o los espectaculares vehículos deportivos.

-Veo que te gusta lo que ves, jeje – se rió Zech al observar el brillo de los ojos de su hermano mientras observaba cada tienda con detalle – si ves algo que te guste avísame, hoy estamos de compras, ten por seguro que hoy es un día especial, ya que no todos los días tienes el gusto de ir conmigo para cumplir tus caprichos – le dijo burlón.

-Muy gracioso Zech, además no te necesito para que me cumples mis caprichos, ya me los cumplo yo solito, hermanito – le respondió Quatre fingiendo molestia.

-Eso ya lo sé y sabes perfectamente que no me refería a eso – le dijo dándole una palmada en el culo haciendo que Quatre se sobresaltara por la inesperada reacción de su hermano.

-¡¡Ay! Eso picó – exclamó Quatre sobándose el trasero – eres malo – le dijo abrazando uno de los brazos de su hermano mayor – ya sé a que te referías baka, sabes que me alegro de que te tomes tiempo para estar conmigo, solo bromeaba – le comentó haciendo un puchero.

-Jeje lo sé – le dijo despeinando su melena rubia - ¿no has visto nada interesante que quieras? – le preguntó curioso.

-Por ahora no, ya tengo de todo esto – le dijo señalando la ropa y los coches deportivos - ¿pero pensaba que íbamos a ver Pets? Por ahora no he visto a ninguno – le dijo confundido a Zech.

-Es que los Pets se encuentran en otra zona más apartada, en unos minutos llegaremos, no te impacientes Quatre – le aconsejó Zech.

Tras varios minutos más caminando por esas grandes avenidas, llegaron a un gran edificio acristalado de dos plantas y adornado con infinidades de globos y guirnaldas, con un gran cartel que decía: BIENVENIDOS A LA CONVENCIÓN TRIMESTRAL DEL OCIO.

-Hemos llegado – anunció Zech situándose en la entrada del recinto - ¿estás preparado?.

-Cre... creo que sí – respondió nervioso Quatre.

-Entremos – le sugirió el Blondie mayor.

Una agradable música ambiental les dio la bienvenida, un mar de cabezas rubias se podía observar desde cualquier punto de vista de aquel edificio, viéndose salpicada por alguna que otra cabeza oscura, seguramente algún Pet acompañante de aquellos Blondies. Dentro de aquel edificio se levantaba cientos de amplios stands donde incluso en algunos de ellos poseían pequeñas pasarelas donde diversos Pets de mostraban a la futura clientela. También habían stands donde se podían adquirir accesorios para los Pets, como ropa, joyas incluso accesorios de castigo y de juego, como cinturones, correas o látigos.

Quatre observaba todo aquello muy sorprendido pero intentando disimular lo mejor posible, durante su recorrido fueron interceptados por varios conocidos donde mostraron su asombro al ver a Quatre en un lugar como aquel y aún más se sorprendieron cuando Zech les anunció que estaban allí para la adquisición del primer Pets de propiedad de su hermano.

-Jajaja – se rió Zech tras despedir a los últimos conocidos – dentro de media hora, todo Eron sabrá que hemos estado aquí para comprarte un Pet, jeje.

-Menuda panda de chismosos – dijo molesto Quatre – deberían preocuparse de sus propias asuntos de dejarnos vivir en paz.

-Tienes razón pero entonces Eron no sería Eron – aseguró Zech - ¿Y bien? ¿No has visto nada que te interese, mira ese chico de allí, es hermoso y sensual – le dijo Zech señalando a un jovencito de no más de 15 años, de pelo castaño por encima de los hombros y ojos marrones, parecía tímido y algo asustado, lo más seguro es que fuera la primera vez que lo ponían a la venta – seguramente aún será virgen, creo que un muchachito así te irá muy bien, así lo podrás amoldar a tus gustos.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero no es lo que busco Zech, ese chico solo me inspira lástima si le lo llevo a casa...

-Lo sé, serás incapaz de tocarle ya que lo verás como un chico tan dulce como tú – le dijo pellizcando la mejilla sonrojada de su hermano – creo que sé lo que te puede interesar – le dijo Zech guiando a su hermano a otro stand que vio al pasar – aquí es ¿qué te parece? – le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

La cara de Quatre era todo un poema, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos cuerpos se sintió enrojecer de la cabeza a los pies, hasta pensaba que había perdido el habla.

En aquel stand los Pets que se exhibían eran completamente diferentes a los que había visto hacía unos segundos en el otro stand. Allí se exponían jóvenes de entre 18 y 20 años, eran atléticos de músculos muy definidos y de una belleza salvaje y hechizante, pero aunque mostrasen un fuerte carácter y altivez, eran sumisos y obedientes.

-¡¡Zech! – exclamó ruborizado – yo... yo no...

-Jajaja – se reía su Zech – no decías que no lo querías delicado, pues aquí lo tienes, todo un potro salvaje para que lo puedas domar, jeje – se burló de su hermano.

-¡¡¡¡Zech baka! – le gritó avergonzado caminando a toda prisa para alejarse de allí mientras su hermano le seguía riéndose.

-Vale, vale tranquilo ya no me burlaré más, perdona.

-...

-Mira haremos una cosa, tengo entendido que este trimestre Daisuke Himura ha expuesto aquí a sus chicos y me han dicho que son de los mejores que hay – le comentó Zech.

-¿Daisuke Himura? – preguntó Quatre – me suena su nombre, creo que lo he oído mencionar en algún lado.

-Daisuke Himura es uno de los comerciantes de Pets más famoso que hay, su fama proviene del exquisito gusto que tiene a la hora de exigir sus adquisiciones, el mismísimo Max me lo ha recomendado, me ha asegurado que ahí encontraremos lo que buscamos – comentó esperanzado Zech.

-¿Tú también vas a comprar un Pet? – preguntó Quatre a su hermano.

-No lo sé aún, pero si se da la ocasión no la voy a desperdiciar. Anda ven es por ahí – le comentó arrastrando a su hermano por uno de los pasillos centrales – Según dice aquí, es aquí.

Quatre observó el lugar con algo de recelo, ese stand era muy diferente a los demás vistos, en este no se podía observar la mercancía desde fuera ya que gruesas cortinas de terciopelo granate impedía la mirada de curiosos. Con pasos decididos Zech atravesó las cortinas incitando a que su hermano le siguiera, una vez en su interior lo primero que vieron fue una pequeña recepción donde un hermoso jovencito vestido con una túnica corta mostrando sus firmes piernas y de larga melena roja al igual que sus atrayentes ojos rojos les saludó con una educada reverencia.

-Bienvenidos a la exposición de Himura-sama, si aguardan un momento iré a avisarle, tomen asiento mientras esperan – les sugirió mientras descorría una de las gruesas cortinas que estaba a la derecha de la recepción mostrando una pequeña pero agradable sala de estar, donde habían varios sofás, una mesita baja con fuentes de exóticas frutas y un agradable olor a incienso – pasen por favor y pónganse cómodos, Himura-sama vendrá en seguida, ¿quieren tomar algo mientras le esperan? – preguntó a los dos Blondies que caminaban hacia el interior de la sala.

-No gracias – se disculpó Zech.

-¿Y Ud. joven Blondie? – le preguntó el chico pelirrojo con educación.

-Yo... yo no quiero nada gracias – le respondió nervioso.

-Bien entonces esperen, Himura-sama no tardará en llegar – aseguró el muchacho desapareciendo a través de otras cortinas.

-Este sitio es muy extraño – comentó Quatre sentándose en uno de los sillones – jamás hubiera imaginado que en un sitio así se comerciara con Pets, esto parece...

-¿Un prostíbulo, jeje.

-Jeje pues si, es todo muy extraño – aseguró Quatre.

-No te preocupes, todo esto es para dar más misterio y atracción al asunto, además por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no desmerece la buena fama de Himura-san, jeje – dijo Zech completamente convencido.

-¿Lo dices por es muchacho de pelo rojo? – dijo con picardía Quatre.

-No me vas a negar que es precioso y esos ojos rojos son puras ascuas de fuego, mmm si eso es una anticipo de lo que encontraremos aquí, estoy deseoso por que comience.

-Jaja eres de lo que no hay hermano – se rió Quatre un poco más relajado.

Pocos minutos después el supuesto Daisuke Himura hizo su aparición. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, bastante alto y de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, su cabello era castaño claro, muy claro pero sin llegar a ser rubio, por lo que no se podía definir si era un Blondie o no, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas que demostraban una tranquilidad pasmosa, su sonrisa siempre fija en su rostro reflejaba la calma de su espíritu.

-Siento haberles hecho esperar caballeros – se disculpo Himura al aparecer por una de las cortinas.

-No se preocupe Himura-san, la espera no ha sido del nada incomoda – comentó con agrado Zech.

-Me alegra oír eso, siempre es de agrado saber que mi hospitalidad es bien vista. Me imagino que si están en mi humilde comercio es debido a que desean adquirir uno de mis chicos, ¿no es así? – preguntó educadamente Himura.

-Así es Himura-san, en concreto hemos venido para adquirir el primer Pet de propiedad de mi hermano – comentó Zech señalando a Quatre.

-Perfecto, pero si no le es mucha molestia preferiría que en mi establecimiento obviase la palabra Pet, no me gusta y a mis chicos tampoco – le recriminó educadamente.

-Por supuesto Himura-san, disculpe mi falta de tacto – se disculpó Zech.

-Oh no por favor, no sé disculpe, solo fue un comentario – aseguró Himura sentándose junto a ellos.

-No no tiene razón, para serle sincero a mí tampoco me gusta esa distinción –aseguró Zech – y menos a mi hermanito, jeje – Bien eso me alegro oír. Antes de nada me gustaría hacerles saber que para adquirir uno de mis chicos, es necesario cumplir una serie de reglas o requisitos, según se vea.

-¿Reglas? – preguntó desconcertado Quatre.

-Así es jovencito. No todo el mundo puede adquirir a uno de mis chicos, a pesar de que se tenga todo el dinero del mundo, jeje. Por eso les mencionaré cuales son esos requisitos, una vez escuchados y aceptados por su parte, entonces les mostraré a mis chicos según sean sus necesidades.

-Me parece perfecto y justo – comentó Zech.

-Bien, en primer lugar todos y cada uno de mis chicos están bajo mi responsabilidad y por lo tanto seré yo quien decida si serán adquiridos como compañía; segundo yo valuaré si son aptos para ellos; tercero deberán certificar que mis chicos serán tratados con humanidad y comprensión; jamás será permitido el uso de la fuerza ni vejaciones por parte del comprador, si dándose el caso y tras serme avisado de dichos actos, se procederá a la recuperación de mi chico perdiendo así la posibilidad de adquirir ninguno más en un futuro; cuarto se me será permitido tener un seguimiento al menos de una vez al año para comprobar que mi muchacho o muchachos estén en perfectas condiciones

y por último la opinión de mis muchachos siempre será tomada en cuenta a la hora de su adquisición. ¿Alguna pregunta, señores? – explicó Himura

-Valla, esto parece que en vez de ser una adquisición de chicos de compañía, sea una adquisición de posibles propietarios – comentó sorprendido Zech.

-Jeje, bajo ese punto de vista pues si, pero debe de entender que estamos tratando con vidas humanas y no de objetos que se pueden usar y tirar – respondió el comerciante - ¿qué me dicen?.

-Antes de nada me gustaría hacerle una pregunta si no es mucha molestia – preguntó Zech con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?.

-¿Ha vendido a muchos de sus chicos en Eron? – preguntó directamente y sin preámbulos Zech.

-Pues para serle sincero, no, no muchos la mentalidad de los Blondies de X-Gundam difieren mucho de la clase de propietarios que busco para mis chicos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, ahora entiendo como ni Touya ni sus amigotes, tiene ninguno de los chicos de Himura-san. Son demasiado sucios para eso.

-¿Touya, creo recordar el nombre de ese Blondie, vino el año pasado exigiendo que le vendiera a uno de mis chicos, pero no accedí a sus presiones, por culpa de aquello, he estado nueve meses sin poder exponer aquí. Ese hombre es perverso y sin escrúpulos.

-Lo sabemos de buena tinta – comentó Quatre con mala gana.

-¿Y bien que me dicen? ¿Aceptan los requisitos o no? – concretó Himura.

-Aceptamos – se adelantó a responder Quatre con una sonrisa.

-Jeje de acuerdo, entonces antes de verlo necesito saber lo que están buscando.

-Buscamos un chico para mi hermano, es su primer chico de compañía, ya que nos vemos obligados que obtenga uno debido a exigencias de nuestra sociedad – informó Zech – debe de ser un muchacho que le atraiga ya que de otra manera el torpe de mi hermanito no sabrá que hacer con él – se burló Zech.

-Zechhhhhhhhhhhh bakaaaaa, no digas esas cosas delante de Himura-sama – protestó Quatre.

-Jeje pero si es la verdad – se defendió Zech.

-Jaja, creo que voy entendiendo la situación – dijo Himura – creo tener lo que están buscando... ¿Y para Ud., perdón su nombre es?.

-Oh disculpe, mi nombre es Winner, Zech Winner y él es mi hermano pequeño Quatre, Quatre Winner – se presentó a él y a su hermano.

-¿Zech Winner? Valla es un placer conocerle, su fama le precede Winner-sama – comentó Himura.

-Espero que sus referencias respecto a mi persona sean buenas, jeje – se rió Zech.

-Por supuesto que sí Winner-sama, compartimos algunos conocidos de los cuales me ha hablado muy bien de Ud.

-¿Así? ¿ Y se puede saber de quien se trata? Mera casualidad – preguntó curioso Zech.

-¿Los nombres del joven Shasha y Alan le suenan?.

-¡¡Shasha y Alan! ¿Los ha visto? ¿Cómo están? – preguntó con alegría.

-Pues gracias a Ud. muy bien, jeje ahora Shasha vive en la colonia Lemunis en una bonita casa esperando a su primer retoño y Alan en la colonia Sylos viviendo con su pareja – le explicó.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro, esos chicos eran unos encantos, la verdad me alegro por ellos, lástima que no les pude sacar de aquí tan rápido como hubiera deseado – comentó Zech con tristeza al recodar la penosa situación que estuvieron viviendo cuando los conoció.

-Para eso ya no hay remedio, pero no debe de sentirse mal, gracias a su ayuda Winner-sama, esos muchachos han rehecho sus vidas y ahora son felices. Por cierto ahora que le conozco le transmito las gracias de parte de esos muchachos, de verdad les ha salvado la vida – le dijo Himura agradecido – creo que sabiendo quien es ya ha superado todas mis expectativas como posible adquisidor de uno de mis muchachos.

-Sé lo agradezco y si les llega a ver de nuevo dígales que me alegro por ellos y que si alguna vez necesitan algo que cuenten conmigo y lo mismo con el pequeño de Shasha.

-Valla hermano, ¿esos chicos son aquellos que rescataste de aquel burdel del suburbio de Garon? – preguntó confundido Quatre.

-Así es, estuvieron viviendo en la Mansión durante dos meses, el tiempo que tardaron en recuperarse de su estado y poderlos sacar de aquí – le contestó a su hermano.

-Ya me acuerdo de ellos, me alegro que se hallan podido reponer de aquello – comentó Quatre.

-Así fue, pero bueno, volvamos al tema del cual os ha traído aquí. Por favor síganme – le sugirió levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a una de las cortinas que se encontraba cercana a ellos – por aquí.

Himura les estuvo guiando por diversos pasillos franqueados por cortinas tras la cuales se podían oír las risas de varis muchacho y leves murmullos de conversaciones privadas. Tras girar en varias esquinas, primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, llegaron a un pasillo que parecía no tener salida. Himura se detuvo delante de la cortina sonriéndoles amablemente.

-Por favor pasen y vean – le dijo corriendo la cortina para que pudieran a entrar a una sala llena de cojines y mesas bajas donde numerosos chicos y chicas de todas las edades conversaban animadamente mientras disfrutaban de una buena pieza de fruta y alguna bebida refrescante – como podrán ver mis chicos gozan de una inmejorable salud, estos chicos están aquí libremente y bajo su pleno consentimiento – les informó mientras caminaban por la sala, deteniéndose delante de algún chico el cual se levantaba de su sitio y les regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Himura-sama, si están aquí por voluntad propia y libremente, ¿por qué hacen esto? – preguntó confundido Quatre.

-Querido Winner-san, estos chicos son libres de hacer lo que quieren pero por diversos motivos o destinos de la vida se han visto obligados a venderse por motivos personales, a pesar de que puede oírse escandaloso, estos muchachos han recurrido a mí en un último intento de salvar su situación, ellos conocen el trato que les doy a cada uno de mis muchachos, por eso no dudaron en ponerse en mis manos. Esto no es un centro de caridad, aunque intento que obtengan un beneficio para ellos, tengo que ganarme la vida para poder seguir ayudándoles de alguna manera.

-¿Tan grave es la situación para que chicos como estos tengan que venderse? – preguntó Quatre.

-Me temo que sí Winner-san, verá hay chicos como este – dijo saludando a un joven de ojos castaños y pelo negro de cuerpo estilizado y con un lunar rojo en su frente que le sonreía amablemente a Himura – Ashaly, proviene de una familia humilde hace unos años el padre de familia contrajo un préstamo con unas condiciones desorbitadas al intentar ayudar a su familia a salir adelante, cuando llegó la hora de cancelar el préstamo, el padre de Ashaly se vio incapacitado al caer gravemente enfermo para devolver la deuda. Los acreedores quisieron despojarles de lo poco que tenían, incluso intentaron vender a las dos hermanas pequeñas de Ashaly pero él no lo permitió, buscó varios trabajos pero aún así el tiempo de prorroga que le otorgaron se le estaba consumiendo. Según me contó alguien le habló de mí, poniéndose en contacto conmigo en poco tiempo, me contó la situación y le di una opción que no pudo negarse. Yo le buscaría a una persona que le cuidase y tratase bien y él por su parte debería atender a su nuevo propietario en todo lo que le pidiese, con el trato obtendría el dinero que necesitaba para ayudar a su familia, sin que volviesen a pasar más problemas.

El caso de Akira es diferente, él tiene que venderse para poder mantener a sus hermanos pequeños, ya que se quedaron huérfanos hace un año – comentó señalando a un muchachito de un extraño pelo azulado y ojos negros que conversaba con un grupo de chicos en una esquina de la sala llena de cojines – pero a pesar de que la mayoría de estos chicos arrastran siempre espero que sus situaciones mejoren, sino miren a Akira, él está hoy aquí en la sala pero el ya está, por decirlo de alguna manera reservado. Hace dos meses Akira encontró a su propietario, un joven ejecutivo del Planeta Almos llamado Kuroda, dentro de poco vendrá a buscarlo, jeje. Debo decir que tanto Akira como Kuroda se entendieron a la perfección desde del primer momento que se vieron, bueno entenderse no sería la palabra correcta, jeje – se rió observando como Akira se reía con los demás mientras se contaban confesiones – más bien diría que se enamoraron a primera vista, era como si ya se conocieran de alguna otra vida pasada.

-Valla eso es fantástico – comentó Quatre – Himura-sama el trabajo que desempeña con estos chicos es increíble y muy loable, el poder darles una segunda oportunidad a ellos se merece todos los méritos.

-Muchas gracias Winner-san viniendo de Ud. es un gran halago – respondió agradecido Himura.

-Bueno Quatre, será mejor que nos concentremos a lo que hemos venido, ¿no has visto algún chico que te guste? – preguntó Zech observando la gran variedad de chicos y alguna que otra chica.

Habían una gran variedad para escoger, chicos, altos y atléticos; delgados y tímidos; con distintos colores de pelo, morenos, castaños, pelirrojos, grisáceos, hasta con el pelo azulado y verdoso; las tonalidades de sus pieles eran desde los más pálidos, rojizas hasta los inusuales mulatos o negros; de belleza salvaje hasta bellezas dulces y aniñadas, pero todos y cada uno de ellos poseían una belleza jamás vista en Eron, sus movimientos elegantes y lentos hipnotizaban a cualquiera volviéndose el centro de atención de cualquiera de ellos. El mismísimo Zech estaba absorto entre tanta hermosura y sutileza.

-Todos los chicos son muy hermosos hermano, la verdad cualquiera sería dichoso en poder obtener tan gratas compañías pero... – decía Quatre avergonzado.

-Pero ninguno de ellos te llama la atención – interrumpió Himura mirando al hermano menor con una sonrisa en su rostro – entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-No es que no me llamen la atención Himura-sama es solo que... no sé, me gustaría que fuera mi corazón quien escogiera a la persona adecuada y no mi vista, ya que con ella, cualquiera de estos muchachos podría ser el adecuado – se disculpó Quatre.

-Te comprendo muy bien Winner-san, sé lo que anda buscando, no hace mucho tuve un chico que seguramente habría sido el correcto para Ud. no sabe cuanto lo siento, pero... espere creo tener al chico adecuado, no se encuentra aquí debido a que aún se está recuperando de un incidente desafortunado pero si no tienen inconveniente podríamos...

-¡¡¡¡ Nooooooooooooooo por favor, nooooo suélteme, se lo suplico! – un fuerte grito les interrumpió sobresaltándolos a todos - ¡¡ noooo se lo ruego, déjeme!.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? – preguntó sorprendido Zech – al oír los sollozos de alguien y leves murmullos de una conversación sin llegar a entender los que se decía.

-¡Oh no! Otra vez no – exclamó molesto Himura al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo no muy lejos de allí.

-¡¡Himura-sama, Himura-sama! – entró corriendo el chico que los habían recibido al entrar al edificio – ¡es Shoyo de nuevo! – exclamó preocupado el muchacho.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! – gritó molesto – ya estoy harto, esta vez me va ha oír, esto no puede continuar así – dijo molesto mientras seguía oyendo los ruegos de una persona pidiendo ayuda – si me disculpan ahora mismo vuelto – les dijo a los hermanos Winner saliendo a paso ligero de aquella sala.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó de nuevo Zech pero esta ver al chico de la recepción, viendo los rostros preocupados tanto del chico pelirrojo como de los chicos que allí estaban.

-Se trata de una delicada situación – aseguró el pelirrojo sin saber si contar lo que sucedía en el comercio de al lado.

-Me gustaría que me lo contaras, a lo mejor puedo servir de ayuda – se ofreció Zech – no me gusta nada lo que estoy oyendo – le dijo escuchando aún los lamentos de aquella persona y los gritos de varias más.

-Se trata de Shoyo-sama, el comerciante de aquí al lado... es una mala persona, según se dice comercia con chicos contra su voluntad y no le importa torturarlos y someterlos si no hacen lo que le piden, es un salvaje... incluso a llegado a matar a varios chicos de salvajes palizas – les informó a los Winner.

-Eso es horrible Zech, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo escandalizado Quatre.

-Ese maldito me va oír – aseguró Zech – chico guíame hacia la salida más próxima – ordenó Zech al chico pelirrojo.

-Sígame Señor – respondió enseguida el chico, guiando a los Winner hacia la salida más próxima, donde nada más salir a la calle se oyeron los gritos molestos de Himura-sama.

-¡¡Maldito cabeza de gorila! ¡¡Te he dicho que me dejes entrar ahora mismo! – le gritó Himura al vigilante de la entrada del establecimiento de ese tal Shoyo.

-Ya le he dicho que no puede entrar – le respondió el vigilante molesto por la insistencia del hombre.

-¿Es que eres baka o que? ¿¡ No estás oyendo lo que está pasando ahí dentro? – exclamó furioso señalando el interior del comercio.

-Lo que ocurra dentro del comercio de Shoyo-sama no es asunto mío. Yo solo soy un simple trabajador. Tengo órdenes explícitas de no dejarle entrar, si no seré yo quien pague las consecuencias – dijo de forma fría el vigilante.

-¡Maldito seas Shoyo, no voy a dejar que sigas maltratando a más chicos! ¡Me oyes! – gritó Himura desde la puerta.

-Retírese por favor Himura-sama sino me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad – le amenazó – Ud. no puede entrar.

-No pienso irme de aquí sino...

-Quizá puedas impedir la entrada de Himura-san, pero dudo que puedas ni debas detenerme a mí – dijo seriamente Zech al llegar junto a Himura.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es Ud.? – preguntó sin amedrentarse el vigilante.

-Mi nombre es Zech Winner y él es mi hermano Quatre Winner, del Clan Winner de Eron, ¿algún problema? – preguntó furioso Zech.

-¿¡Zech Winner del Clan Winner? – exclamó sorprendido el hombre al reconocer al Blondie más importante de todo Eron y alrededores.

-Así es, ahora apártate tengo que entrar – dijo molesto empujando a un lado al hombre para poder pasar – Himura-san, no se preocupe yo me encargo de esto – le dijo perdiéndose en el interior junto a su hermano.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo guiados por los gritos y lamentos de aquella persona que se oían cada vez más fuertes.

Al llegar a una puerta cerrada, Zech la abrió de forma violenta sin perder más tiempo, encontrándose a varias personas dentro de una gran sala amueblada con sillones grotescos, un triste escritorio lleno de documentes y una gran cama en uno de los lados de dicha cama. En total eran 7 personas; tres de ellas sujetaban a una cuarta que intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre al cual estaba sometido, intentando escapar de sus captores que lo sujetaban dos de ellos por los brazos y el tercero desde la espalda le imposibilitaba el movimiento mientras le tapaba la boca en un intento de acallar sus quejas e insultos. No muy lejos de ellos a unos cuatro o cinco pasas, se encontraba un cinto hombre el cual parecía ser el tal Shoyo debido a que era él quien daba las órdenes y discutía con la sexta persona que se encontraba en el suelo acurrucado llorando y pidiendo clemencia mientras el séptimo hombre se reía mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos de los brazos para impedirle el escape.

A primera vista Zech no pudo distinguir muy bien los rasgos de las dos personas capturadas pero a simple vista se podía apreciar que se trataba de un chico joven de cabello oscuro, el que era sujeto por tres personas y una muchacha de larga melena castaña que le cubría casi por completo la espalda al estar acurrucada y abrazándose misma con el brazo que tenía libre mientras le caía varios mechones sobre su cara y sobre el suelo. La ropa de ambos estaba bastante maltratada, el chico tenía los pantalones desgarrados por varios sitios mientras que a su camiseta le quedaban muy pocos rastros de ella, la muchacha vestía una camiseta larga que le servía de vestido corto la cual estaba rajada por varias zonas, ambos iban descalzos y estaban algo sucios y despeinados.

-¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – gritó Zech llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú Blondie? ¿Y como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó molesto Shoyo que le miró furioso al Blondie.

-Cuida tu vocabulario rata si no quieres perder la lengua, además quien yo sea no te incumbe, te hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a estos chicos – dijo furioso acercándose a quienes tenía sujeto al muchacho.

-¡Esto es un asunto privado, lárgate de aquí tengo permiso de los Blondies más importantes de Eron, así que si no quieres problemas lárgate ahora mismo – ordenó Shoyo sujetando a la muchacha para que no se levantara del suelo.

-¡No por favor no me haga daño, se los suplico! ¡No dañe a mi bebé! Haré lo que me pida pero no dañe a mi bebé ni a mi esposo – suplicó mientras lloraba la muchacha con una voz melosa y dulce que encogió el corazón de Zech y de Quatre.

-¡Maldito bastardo! – consiguió decir el muchacho al morder la mano que le amordazaba – como le pongas una mano encima te mato, ¡me oyes te mato! – iba a decir algo más pero un puñetazo en pleno estómago le acalló toda queja.

-Vuelve a golpearlo y te arranco la cabeza – amenazó Zech que se había situado delante del chico, con un rápido movimiento lanzó varios puñetazos dejando a los tres hombres fuera de combate, cayendo el muchacho de rodillas al perder su punto de apoyo, pero los fuertes brazos de Zech le impidieron la caída.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves? – gritó molesto Shoyo al ver la reacción del Blondie.

-¡Cierra la boca, bastardo! – le gritó Zech - ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado al chico mientras lo incorporaba - ¿te ha hecho da... – fue a preguntar pero al verle el rostro se quedó mudo – Por todos lo Dioses, no puede ser eres un... – el asombro le privaba el habla, allí en medio de ese asqueroso local había encontrado lo que muy pocos habían visto alguna vez, tenía a la misma definición de belleza entre sus propios brazos, había encontrado a un Premium - ¿muchacho estás herido? – preguntó de nuevo Zech y por primera vez completamente nervioso.

-Cof, cof – tosió – yo estoy bien... nuestro bebé, yo no soy importante, el... – hablaba con dificultad.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, ¿puedes tenerte en pie? – le preguntó observando al chico de piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos azul cobalto de cuerpo bien definido y sumamente atractivo – Quatre ayúdale a sostenerse por un rato – le pidió a su hermano.

-Enseguida – respondió Quatre.

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar rata inmunda como es que estás traficando con un Premium – le habló a Shoyo en un tono normal para acabar gritándole al terminar la frase.

-Eso es asunto mío Blondie y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, así que aconsejo que te largues sin hacer más escándalos, estos Pets están destinados a servir a un importante Blondie llamado Touya, así que si no quieres tener problemas, lárgate por donde has venido – le ordenó furiosos Shoyo.

-Jejeje, mira quien tuvo que aparecer, debí suponer que las ratas siempre se buscan para hacer negocios sucios. Mira ya me tienes harto y no voy a consentir que un despreciable Freepet me dé ordenes a MI, porque ¿sabes que? – le dijo acercándose con calma al pobre infeliz – eres tan tonto e ignorante que ni siquiera sabes con quien estás hablando, pero mira – le dijo con cinismo y con total frialdad – por ser un baka tan patético voy a dejar pasar el que me hallas tratado de esta manera. Pero ahora bien intento de comerciante patético, el tráfico de Premium está prohibido de efectuarse contra voluntad del individuo, punto uno; punto dos – numeró Zech acercándose cada vez más al Shoyo, un tipo de media edad y pelo rojo que comenzaba a asustarse por las acusaciones del Blondie – está totalmente prohibido el secuestro y entrada ilegal de cualquier tipo de Pet y más aún de cualquier Premium, porque dudo que estos pareja te halla dado su aprobación para sacarlos de su hogar y traerlos aquí para venderlos ¿me equivoco?.

-¡Eso no lo puedes probar! – gritó Shoyo al defenderse.

-¿Seguro que no? Chico – llamó al joven que se recuperaba del golpe que le habían dado - ¿ha sido voluntaria mente el abandono de tu hogar y la entrada X-Gundam? – preguntó Zech con ironía.

-Ese cof cof desgraciado nos atacó en nuestro hogar cuando nos... quisimos dar cuenta... ya estábamos en un trasbordador que se dirigía aquí... – explicó el chico – ese desgraciado quiere matar a nuestro bebé sin motivo alguno.

-Eso es para enmendar el error, no pensábamos que estaba en estado, eso dificulta el poder vender a la persona, además que deforma su cuerpo y el beneficio sería menor, pero si me hace un buen precio puedo esperar el tiempo suficiente para que para, así obtendría un cachorro el cual moldearía a su gusto, jeje – dijo Shoyo con malicia y depravación – sino me deshago de él y se lo vendo barato.

-¡Nooo por favor mi bebé no! – suplicó de nuevo la muchacha acurrucándose más en el suelo sin atreverse a levantarse del suelo.

-¡¡Tú cállate ! – le gritó Shoyo dándole una patada en el trasero.

-Maldito cerdo – gritó furioso Zech empujando varios metros a Shoyo para apartarlo de la chica mientras el otro hombre que la sujetaba se alejaba preventivamente de ellos.

-Shhhh tranquila ya paso – abrazó Zech a la chica para tranquilizarla – ya estás a salvo, no voy a permitir que os suceda nada, shhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Por favor, snif snif, no deje que dañen a mi bebé ni a mi esposo se lo ruego haré lo que me pida – suplicaba la muchacha sin poder dejar de llorar mientras se aferraba a los brazos del Blondie.

-No tienes que hacer nada tranquila, a partir de ahora yo cuidaré de vosotros, no te preocupes, te prometo que tú y tu marido regresaréis sanos y salvos a vuestro hogar – le prometió acariciándole la espalda para calmarla – venga deja de llorar, si sigues así harás que tu espose se preocupe más, seguro que tu rostro es más bonito cuando sonríes, haber déjame ver... – iba a decir algo más cuando su mano en una suave caricia le apartó el cabello de su cara para descubrir un rostro igual de bello que el de su esposo – no me lo puedo creer ¿tú también? – se cuestionó Zech – eres una Premium – dijo sorprendido al caer en el detalle de su largo cabello castaño y sus increíbles ojos violetas.

-Snif... snif no sé lo que significa eso de Premium, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no soy una sino uno, snif snif – anunció la supuesta muchacha.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ Queeeeeeee! – exclamó sorprendido Zech separando a la supuesta muchacha de sus brazos para comprobar lo que le había dicho. Efectivamente esa muchacha no tenía pecho ya que por uno de los cortes de la gran camiseta que vestía se podía ver el pecho masculino sin ninguna duda, además al fijarse bien en las facciones de "la chica" estas aún siendo finas y delicadas se notaba perfectamente que podía ser un muchacho – Valla hoy es el día de las sorpresas, eres un Premium hermosos y para mayor sorpresa eres un ¡Premium Varón Fértil! – exclamó Zech ayudando a ponerse de pie al muchazo embarazado.

-¿Un Premium Varón Fértil? – preguntó desconcertado Quatre.

-Sí, este muchazo tiene el don, a demás de ser un Premium, de poder procrear naturalmente y sin manipulación alguna – le explicó Zech a su hermano.

-No sé snif... de que se sorprenden, en nuestro planeta es algo normal – comentó el chico embarazado - ¿cómo está Heero? – preguntó preocupado el chico.

-¿Heero? – cuestionó Zech.

-Mi esposo ¿está herido? ¡Heerrrrroooooo! – le llamó preocupado.

-Duooooooo – caminó lo más rápido posible hasta tenerlo en sus brazos - ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Dime algo por favor? – le preguntó asustado por su pareja.

-Snif, snif estoy bien, estaba muy asustado – le respondió abrazándose a él mientras eran observados por dos sorprendidos Blondies que no sabían que hacer.

-Maldito seas Blondie – dijo la voz adolorida del comerciante lanzándose sobre Zech con un puñal en la mano – te mataré... no voy a permitirte que me arruines el negocio de mi vida – le dijo colérico, pero antes de llegar a hacerle tan siquiera un rasguño, Zech ya había desarmado a Shoyo y le había roto un brazo con rapidez.

-Aaaaarrrggghhhh maldito – se quejaba Shoyo cayendo de rodillas sujetándose el brazo fracturado – me las pagarás Blondie.

-Mi nombre es Zech Winner y no Blondie desgraciado – le dijo agachándose hasta quedar a su nivel para sujetarle del cuello – no olvides nunca ese nombre porque a partir de ahora será el responsable de mantenerte vigilado, como me vuelta a enterar que traficas con vidas de personas de secuestrados para tu beneficio te mataré – le amenazó Zech mirándole con odio apenas contenido - ¿Te ha quedado claro?.

-¿Ze... Ze... Zech Wi... nner? – tartamudeo al reconocer al Blondie poniéndose pálido como el papel.

-Así es Zech Winner, no lo olvides – le dijo soltándolo del cuello – no tendrás a ningún Premium más ¿verdad? Te aconsejo que me digas la verdad

-No... no... no hay más lo juro – respondió asustado.

-Eso espero porque sino... – un nuevo grito seguido de un portazo los sorprendió de nuevo a todos haciendo que se girasen todos hacia los nuevos llegados.

-¡¡Shoyooooooooo! ¿dónde te has metido maldito estafador? – se oyó la voz molesta de alguien – eres un maldito embustero – dijo Un Blondie apareciendo de repente con un Housepet y otro muchacho que estaba siendo sujeto por dos personas más, que al entrar en aquella sala empujaron al chico con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre un asustado Quatre.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – dijo Zech ya más que harto de tanta sorpresa.

-Oh no – se oyó el lamento de Shoyo

-¿Zech? ¿Zech Winner? ¿Que haces aquí-; preguntó el r llegado Blondies al reconocer a un alto miembro dela cúpula de Eron.

-¿Alan? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Y porque has tirado a ese muchacho al suelo? ¡Has tirado a mi hermano animal?.

-¿Te encuentras bi...? – quiso preguntar Quatre al chico que le había caído encima pero al observar unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo perdiendo el habla y acelerándole el corazón.

-¡Aléjate de mi sucio Blondie! – le dijo el muchacho con desprecio después de reponerse de la impresión que le había ocasionado ver tan de cerca de Quatre, separándose con rapidez del cuerpo del rubio

-Yo... lo siento – se disculpó Quatre sin saber porque.

-He venido a devolver este fracaso de Pet a este estafador – dijo Alan señalando a Shoyo – ese desgraciado me prometió que ese Pet era manso y sumiso – comentó molesto – maldito mentirosos... ese Pet es una bestia, me partió el labio y por poco acaba conmigo.

-Eso te pasa por intentar tocarme desgraciado – le insultó el Pet en cuestión – vuelve a intentar tocarme y te juro que no será tu boca lo que te parta, Blondie depravado.

-Jajaja – se rió Zech – al parecer tenemos a una pequeña pantera – se burló Zech del chico.

-Hermano – llamó Quatre aún sin poder salir de la impresión que le había causado aquel chico – él también es un Premium – le aseguró Quatre.

-Sí lo soy ¿y que? – dijo molesto – como intentéis algo conmigo os irá muy mal.

-Tranquilo pantera – dijo Zech al chico – aquí nadie va hacerte nada.¿Qué significa esto Shoyo? Me dijiste que no habían más Premium y me has mentido.

-No te he mentido, ese Pet ya no me pertenece se lo vendí hace dos semanas al Blondie Alan después no he sabido nada más – se defendió Shoyo.

-Me engañaste, me aseguraste que era sumiso y obediente y eso es mentira – exclamó molesto Alan.

-Solo necesita mano dura, eso es todo – aseguró Shoyo – sé que es difícil de doblegar, maldición llevo más de un año intentando colocarlo en alguna casa pero no hay remedio. Solo necesita que le sepan enseñar, yo no tengo la culpa que no sepas – despotricó Shoyo.

-Serás manón – dijo furioso el Pet aludido – como te ponga yo las manos encimas vas haber quien necesita enseñanza.

-Ey, ey contrólate chico – dijo Zech sujetando al chico que se lanzaba a muerte sobre el comerciante – el que le des una paliza no va a solucionar nada. Mira haremos una cosa, como ya le he prometido a estos chicos – dijo señalando a los dos Premium – me comprometo a que puedas regresar a tu hogar, de este parásito ya me encargo yo.

-¿Y que me pide a cambio? Un Blondie no hacer nada por nada – dijo el chico con desconfianza.

-Pu... puede que la mayoría de los Blondies sean así pero ni mi hermano ni yo lo somos te... te doy mi palabra – dijo Quatre con nerviosismo.

-No me fío de la palabra de un Blondie – dijo tajantemente.

-Pues me temo que por ahora es lo único que tienes chaval – intervino Zech – comprendo que seas desconfiado, yo en tu lugar haría igual, pero te doy mi palabra de que así será, no te comprometo a nada. Yo te facilitaré los pases de salida de X-Gundam y luego tu decides lo que harás.

-¡Pero Zech! – exclamó sorprendido Alan – eso no es un comportamiento digno de un Blondie de tu categoría.

-Mira Alan, estos chicos han sido traídos ilegalmente a nuestro planeta, han sido secuestrado y vete a saber que más. Según nuestras leyes esto no está permitido ya que estos chicos son Premium y lo sabes.

-Sí lo sé pero...

-Pero nada, las leyes están para cumplirlas y si ellos no se quieren quedar, no tienen porque hacerlo, son libres no lo olvides – le recriminó Zech.

-Pero son Premiums nunca hace siglos que no se ven por aquí – discrepó Alan.

-Pues por eso mismo, son Premiums y por lo que son tiene el derecho de elegir y ser libres, no me hagas repetirlo.

-Pues como pagué por uno de ellos una fortuna, exijo que me lo cambies por cualquiera de ellos – dijo señalando a Heero y a Duo.

-Es que estás sordo – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia – eso no es posible, ellos son libres, si has pagado dinero por ese chico, apáñatelas con el que te lo vendió – dijo con malicia.

-Pero yo ya no tengo el dinero – dijo asustado Shoyo.

-Ese será tu problema – comentó Zech – el tuyo y el de Alan, así que buscaron una solución, jeje.

-Hermano será mejor que regresemos a casa – comentó Quatre – este chico no tiene buen aspecto – le dijo refiriéndose a Duo.

-Duo ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Heero preocupado al ver el rostro pálido de su koi.

-Yo... no me encuentro bien... – dijo antes de desmayarse siendo sujetado por Heero para evitar que cayese.

-Quatre llama a Omi que prepare a casa y que avise a mi médico, rápido – le pidió Zech a su hermano – Chico que decides, ¿vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó a chico de ojos verdes.

El Premium de ojos verdes observó a los dos hermanos y a los dos Premiums sin saber que decidir, por último observó detenidamente al Blondie llamado Quatre el cual se sonrojó violentamente al verse observado.

-De acuerdo pero al mínimo de intento de algo me largo – comentó.

-Me parece bien – dijo Zech – Heero déjame llevar a su esposo tú estás debilitado.

-Pero es mi esposo – dijo desconfiando.

-Lo sé nadie te lo va ha quitar, no soy de los que van rompiendo parejas, puedes estar tranquilo. Chico ¿tu nombre es? Más que nada porque dudo que te gusten que te llamen chico o Premium – aseguró Zech.

-Trowa... Trowa Barton – se presentó el chico.

-Bien Trowa Barton, es hora de regresar a casa. ¿Podrías ayudar a caminar a Heero-le pidió al chico.

-No hay problema - respondió

-Bien... otra cosa, Quatre ¿estás seguro de regresar? ¿No quieres acabar con lo que empezamos? – le preguntó a su hermano referente a buscar un Pet para él.

-Esto... no – dijo mirando a Trowa de reojo – será mejor que volvamos a casa, Duo necesita atención médica – se excusó Quatre.

-Como quieras – dijo Zech sin querer insistir más, al notar cierta atracción entre Quatre y ese tal Trowa – volvamos.

Al salir del local dejando a Alan y a Shoyo discutiendo Zech y los demás salieron por la puerta encontrando a un muy cabreado y preocupado Himura, tras explicarle brevemente lo sucedido se despidieron de él, prometiéndole que lo mantendrían informado sobre la situación de los Premiums. Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigieron hacia la salida más próxima del Congreso donde Omi les esperaba con el coche en marcha. El transcurso del trayecto fue rápido y en menos de quince minutos ya entraban por la puerta de la Mansión.

Continuará...

Agradecimientos a Chanete: Antes de nada Yuki no sé si sigues este nuevo fic, ya te tu comentario es de Yo te protegeré te respondo aquí. Gracias por tu comentario y si la verdad me salió bastante largo y lamento que obtuvieras molestias en tus ojos por tanto leer. Sobre la prometida de Duo Bénjamin, pues si era la predecesora de la amante de Odin, pero en Relena entonces no era muy mala, que digamos. Sobre tu segunda sugerencia, pues creo que la tomaré en cuenta algún día pero claro no los personajes de Gundam podrían ser ancianitos, jeje ¿Te imaginas a un Duo con canas o calvo, jeje eso no pobre o a Quatre lleno de lindas arruguitas, jeje. Valla idea me has dado, jeje. Bueno un saludo y hasta pronto, espero que llegues a leer esta contestación.

-Dark Elliot: Darkyyyyyyyyyy jeje que bien que te veo por aquí, ya te andas bastante ocupado, jeje. Me alegro que te gustase y tranquilo verás como poco a poco van saliendo todos los personajes, nuevo y no tan nuevos, jeje. Un saludo guapo, sobre aquello ya lo recibí, ya te lo dije el otro día, un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Alba-chan: Jeje toda paciencia tiene su recompensa, así que ahiiiiiii están nuestro chicos, jeje. La relación entre ellos se irá descubriendo poco a poco aunque algunos ya imaginaréis como será. Sobre mi queridísimo, atractivo y sexy Zech solo te diré que se ve obligado a representar un papel, es igual que Quatre poro con más fuerza interna, él personalmente no cree en la división de castas, para él todos son iguales pero para poder ayudar a los que realmente lo necesitan tiene que jugar al rol de Amo-esclavo, pero dentro de poco ese juego de rol le será mucho más difícil de llevar. Sobre ser más dramática, pues la verdad luego me van a reñir si lo soy, jeje. A pesar de que mis personajes sufren, lloran y pasan situaciones duras, me guata darles un buen final, ya que para momentos dramáticos ya los vivimos en la vida real, así que si esperas u final trágico no creo que se dé en este caso, eso si, no les será nada fácil, jua jua. Bueno Alba-chan, me halagas en considerarme una de tus escritora favoritas, creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero gracias de todo corazón, un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Yuki Asakura: Hola Yuki, gracias por escribirme y la verdad lo del sueño o mejor dicho fue un pensamiento que le llegó desde su corazón, fue un detalle que se me ocurrió en el último momento, la idea original era dejarlo con las ganas ya que no podía concentrarse en nadie que le atrajera como para acariciarse el mismo y con la presencia de Wufei cerca de él, pero veo que el cambio gustó mucho más, jeje me alegro. La idea de la raza perfecta, se visto relejada en muchas películas y obras como Gattaca, peli que he visto y me parece genial, pero como siempre he dicho me he basado en el Ova de Ai no Kusabi, que recomiendo que la veáis. Gracias Yuki por tu comentario y sobre que mi historia es fuerte, pues tu amiga tiene razón, no es que sea muy infantil que digamos, jeje pero menos mal que tenemos derecho a elegir lo que queremos. Un beso y gracias de nuevo.

-Valsed: Konichiwa Valsed-san, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios tanto aquí como en amor-yaoi, es un placer contar contigo, me alegra saber que te gusta como va la historia. Sobre la reacción de mi querido Zech, pues por ahora supongo que tendréis una ligera ideas, pero la cosa se complicará más, peroooooooooo por ahora no puedo contar mucho, solo os he dejado un poquito para que podáis saborear, jeje. Un beso y hasta pronto.

-Hola mi dulce hadita, ahora te respondo tu comentario al capítulo 2º pero ya me consta que leíste este antes de poder responderte sobre el segundo, jeje te has adelantado a todas. Gracias por escribirme linda y ya sabes mis chicos sufren pero al final ríen. Un besote guapa, te quiere Chipi.


	4. Cap IV El ataque de la Mansión Winner

PREMIUM

Cap. IV El ataque a la Mansión Winner

En la Mansión Winner

Al llegar a la Mansión, los Housepet ya había reparado dos habitaciones para los invitados según las órdenes de Omi. Tan pronto Zech entró por la puerta preguntó por el médico que había requerido.

¿A llegado ya el Dr.? – preguntó impaciente a sus Pets.

No Winner-sama – respondió uno de los Housepet – pero no creo que tarde mucho. Dijo que en veinte minutos estaría aquí.

Bien, cuando llegue que suba directamente a mis habitaciones – ordenó con rapidez – Quatre acompaña a Trowa a una de las habitaciones de invitados, allí podrá asearse y si tiene hambre ordena que le preparen algo de comer. Cuando acabe el Dr. Con los jóvenes esposo irá a revisar a Trowa también – le comentó a su hermano.

Muy bien Zech, ahora le acompaño a su habitación – respondió nervioso Quatre al acercarse a Trowa para que le siguiera.

Agradezco que me den una habitación, aseo y comida pero el médico no será necesario, no lo necesito – dijo con seriedad enfrentando a los hermanos.

Eso lo tendrá que decir el médico muchacho, así que sé agradecido y no pongas resistencia, además es por tu propio bien y el de los demás Pets que hay en la casa, quiero estar seguro que no tengas nada contagioso o que te hayan echo cualquier cosa sin que tú te dieras cuenta – le explicó Zech.

Pues para tu información no tengo nada contagioso listillo, no he permitido que degenerados como tú me toquen, antes muerto – le dijo molesto sujetando a Heero.

¡Ya es suficiente chico! – dijo molesto perdiendo la paciencia – ahora estás en mi casa y harás lo que te diga, ten por seguro que no voy a intentar nada contigo, ¿por quien me tomas, no te creas el centro del mundo, no todo va contigo así que te aconsejo que te calmes y quieres que las cosas sean fáciles para ti. Ahora sube arriba y espera al médico sin poner más pegas, ¡maldición! – exclamó furioso Zech quien aún sostenía a Duo inconsciente.

¡Nadie me DA ORDENES! – le gritó Trowa dejando apoyado a Heero en la barandilla de la escalera que subía al segundo piso.

¡Quieres apostar que sí! – le amenazó Zech.

¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – interrumpió Quatre la discusión – Hermano intenta ser más permisivo, entiende que está confuso por todo lo que le ha pasado.

¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero que no olvide que está en mi casa, y lo mínimo que espero es un poco de respeto – le recriminó a su hermano.

Lo sé – respondió Quatre intentando mantener en calma a los dos chicos – y Trowa... no tienes que desconfiar de nosotros ya te lo dijimos... no vamos a hacerte nada, por favor haz lo que te pide mi hermano, el doctor solo revisará que no estás herido, solo eso...

De acuerdo – accedió Trowa a regañadientes - pero antes acompañaré a Heero a su habitación.

Bien – dijo Zech – entonces sígueme – dijo escuetamente mientras se dirigía a la segunda planta.

Tras recorrer el largo corredor de la derecha que habían escogido nada más llegar a la segunda planta que se alumbraba a su paso, llegaron a amplio recibidor decorado con dos divanes junto a una mesita baja y varias plantas de gran tamaño que contrastaban con la blancura del lugar y que decoraban las esquinas, varios cuadro exquisitos colgaban de las paredes de la sala de paso, en el fondo de ésta una gran puerta electrónica de doble hoja franqueaba el otro extremo del pasillo. Zech, Quatre y los demás continuaron traspasando la puerta que se abrí automáticamente mostrando otro pasillo donde un grupo de varias puertas se distinguían a ambos lados del pasillo.

Esta será vuestra habitación – anunció Zech, abriendo la última puerta del lado izquierdo del fondo del pasillo, a Heero – aquí tendréis de todo para ti y para tu esposo – comentó colocando a Duo suavemente en la cama, comprobándole la temperatura y el ritmo cardiaco.

Gracias Winner-sama – agradeció Heero que se sentó cerca de su esposo con ayuda de Trowa – no sé como agradecerlo todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros, ni siquiera nos conoce.

No tienes que agradecerme nada, estoy complacido por hacerlo, además ni sois los únicos y los últimos a quien ayudo – le respondió Zech una sonrisa haciendo que se ruborizase Heero – será mejor que vallas a bañarte, el baño debe de estar ya listo – le informó, yo me quedaré a esperar al Dr. Y de paso vigilaré a Duo.

No quiero causar molestias – dijo con cortesía Heero.

No las causas – intervino Quatre – anda ve a bañarte cuanto antes acabes, antes estarás con tu esposo. Yo iré a acompañar a Trowa a su habitación – anunció Quatre a su hermano.

Bien, yo esperaré aquí al doctor – le respondió Zech.

Quatre y Trowa, salieron de la habitación de Heero y Duo para entrar a la continua del mismo lado.

Está será tu habitación – le mostró Quatre, una habitación igual que la otra. Sencilla pero con todo lujo, amplia cama de sábanas de seda azules, en el lado derecho del cuarto, en el otro lado varios sofás con una mesita, una gran pantalla de plasma colgada de la pared de enfrente a los sillones y una gran chimenea redonda y modernista entre la cama y los sillones. En el lado de la cama había otras dos puestas automáticas – aquí tienes algo de fruta - le dijo señalando la mesita cerca de los sillones – la puerta de la derecha es el baño y... y la otra es un vestidor, hay ropa que la puedes usar si lo quieres.

Ya veo – respondió secamente Trowa.

Si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a Omi sino lo encuentras... yo suelo estar en la habitación de delante de la Heero y Duo, sino la de mi hermano es la del centro del pasillo. Si... si no necesitas más yo... me retiro – dijo nerviosamente sin atreverse a mirar a Trowa a los ojos.

Espera un momento - le dijo sujetándole del brazo para que no se marchase provocando el estremecimiento en el rubio Blondie.

Err... ¿sí? – preguntó dudoso.

¿qué quiso decir tu hermano con que no era ni la primera vez ni la última que ayudaba a alguien? ¿Es que ya lo habéis hecho antes? – preguntó curioso y desconfiado sin soltar el agarre del brazo del chico.

Pues verás... mi hermano a ayudado a varios Pets a salir de Eron, como te dijimos, no somos como los demás Blondies – le respondió sonrojado al sentir la mano caliento sobre su brazo.

¿Y como explicas que no me halla enterado antes si llevo más de un año aquí? – le interrogó.

Pues es simple, nadie puede saber que ayudamos a escapar a los Pet, la alta sociedad de Eron nos tiene en el punto de mira, sospechan de nosotros pero no tiene pruebas, nadie se atreve a acusar a mi hermano, uno de los más altos rangos de todo Eron sin estar seguro de lo que hacemos, por eso no has oído sobre mi hermano. Todos piensan que los chicos que acoge mi hermano mueren son vendidos a personas influyentes de otros planetas – le explicó Quatre un poco más calmado, pero el contacto con el chico de ojos verdes le estaba alterando demasiado.

Me cuesta cree lo que dices – le dijo con desconfianza soltando por fin al rubio.

Es de suponerse, pero si quieres comprobarlo deberás quedarte unos días – le retó sin que se notase mucho – mi hermano te prometió regresarte a un poblado y así lo hará, de eso no tengas dudas – dijo con algo de tristeza.

Eso ya lo veremos, espero que no me mientas – le dijo con dureza mirándole con frialdad - ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – le pidió de pronto antes de que saliera el rubio por la puerta de la habitación.

Cla... claro – respondió.

Si tan diferentes sois de los otros Blondies, ¿qué hacías en un local de venta de Pets? – le preguntó molesto.

Eso... verás... no es lo que te imaginas... es que... – quiso defenderse Quatre, la pregunta le había sorprendido causándole que su rostro enrojeciera violentamente.

¿Ves como sois iguales? – dijo con desprecio dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta que era el baño – me voy a dar un baño.

Yo... – dijo en voz baja – no pienses eso de nosotros por favor... no pienses eso de mí – dijo en apenas un susurro Quatre dolido por el desprecio, para salir rápidamente de allí para encerrarse en su habitación con el corazón acelerado y con unas increíbles ganas de llorar.

Zech limpiaba el sudor que perlaba la frente del joven de melena larga con delicadeza, admirado la increíble belleza que había descubierto de forma casual, reprimiendo las ganas de besas esos labios entreabiertos que buscaban el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones. Tan ensimismado estovo que no prestaba atención en los sonidos que provenían del baño hasta que un fuerte estruendo le alertó, corriendo hacia el baño donde descubrió a Heero completamente desnudo tirado en el suelo.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado Zech acercándose para levantar al chico del suelo.

Maldición – se quejó Heero dándose cuenta que su fuerza no le había regresado aún – fui a meterme en la ducha cuando resbalé y no pude sostenerme – dijo avergonzado.

Debiste avisarme, te hubiera ayudado – le dijo Zech sujetando a Heero por la cintura hasta ponerlo de pie – espera te ayudaré – le comentó sentándole en un taburete que había cerca de la ducha.

Una vez sentado Heero Zech se separó de Heero para quitarse la capa y la parte superior de su vestimenta quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

¿Qué... que haces? – preguntó nervioso y sonrojado Heero al ver como el Blondie se desnudaba frente a él.

Tranquilo – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo – solo me he quitado la ropa de arriba para no mojármela cuando te meta debajo del agua.

No no es necesario yo puedo solo – dijo incómodo al sentir al Blondie cerca de él.

Shhhhhhh tranquilo no voy hacerte nada.

Zech se acercó de nuevo a Heero volviendo a sujetarle por la cintura para acercarlo a la ducha, programando la temperatura ideal y la presión del agua para que no lastimara más el cuerpo del chico.

Tranquilo Heero, solo voy a enjabonarte, sujétate de la pared, ¿vale?.

Va... vale – asintió Heero completamente avergonzado al percatarse que se encontraba completamente desnudo antes la imponente presencia del Blondie.

Zech enjabonó con cuidado el firme cuerpo del moreno y su cabello, evitando rozar las zonas dañadas, sin poder evitar acariciar con la esponja y con algún que otro de sus dedos. Heero permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada contra la pared mientras las manos diestras del Blondie se paseaban por su cuerpo, intentando acallar los sollozos placenteros por tales tratos.

Eres muy hermoso, ¿lo sabías? – le susurró Zech acercándose al cuerpo desnudo de Heero sin llegar a tocarle, sin poder controlarse – tanto tú como tu esposo tenéis mucha suerte de teneros el uno al otro – le dijo sensualmente.

Esto yo... gra... gracias – dijo avergonzado Heero sin saber como reaccionar, amaba profundamente a su esposo y jamás pensó en engañarlo pero las manos y la presencia de Zech le alteraba de una manera desconocida hasta ahora.

Zech enjuagó el cuerpo que atendía recorriendo esta vez ese cuerpo pero ahora con sus manos desnudas.

Winner-sama, basta por favor – rodó perturbado al comprobar que se había excitado sin querer, su miembro erguido así lo demostraba – yo... esto no está bien, yo... Duo.

Lo siento... – se disculpó Zech al percatarse de lo que había provocado sin pensárselo, solo se había dejado llevar por la atracción que sentía por ese joven de ojos cobaltos – perdona Heero – le dijo separándose de él no fue mi intención, mierda, perdona, me dejé llevar, lo lamento – se disculpó saliendo de la ducha para pocos segundos después regresar con una toalla limpia en la cual envolvió a Heero.

Con cuidado Zech cogió a Heero en brazos para sentarlo en el mismo taburete de antes.

Heero – llamó el Blondie al chico – perdóname, no quise incomodarte, es que me resultas muy atractivo y me dejé llevar sin pensar, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – le disculpó completamente arrepentido, jamás le había pasado algo parecido.

No... no sé preocupe Winner-sama, no ocurrió nada grave – le dijo avergonzado notando su propia erección contra su vientre y comprobando que el Blondie también se había excitado, ya que el pantalón ceñido que vestía no podía ocultarla.

Al percatarse que Heero miraba avergonzado su erección, Zech se apresuró a salir del baño con la excusa de ir a buscarle ropa y de paso a calmarse un poco. Poco después, ya calmado, regresó con la ropa nueva para Heero, Zech se volvió a vestir con la suya cuando unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación le avisaba que el Dr. ya había llegado.

Lamento haber tardado Winner-sama, surgió un problema en la consulta pero ya está resuelto, su Housepet me pidió que viniera cuanto antes pero no me dijo para que, ¿le sucede algo? ¿Winner-san está bien? – preguntó el doctor.

Nosotros estamos bien, el paciente es este muchacho – le informó Zech – quiero que le revise, se desmayo hace cosa de cuarenta minutos y aún no vuelve en si.

¡¿Pero este chico es un Pet! Yo trato a Blondies y no ha Pets, para eso debió llamar al médico de Pet – dijo sorprendido.

Pues le llamé a Ud. así que atiéndalo, es mi médico así que hágalo y hágalo bien si no quiere dejar de ejercer en Eron, además este chico no es un Pet, es un Premium y uno embarazado, así que dese prisa, si algo le ocurre por no haber sido atendido a tiempo se las verá conmigo – amenazó Zech al doctor.

De... de acuerdo, ¿dijo que estaba embarazado? – preguntó extrañado.

Así es – respondió Zech – cuando acabe con Duo revisará a Heero – le dijo al doctor dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para volver con Heero en sus brazos ya vestido para sentarlo en unos de los divanes – descansa, iré a ver como atienden a Duo – le informó a Heero.

Muy bien – respondió Heero.

El doctor revisó y oscultó al muchacho desmayado, se dedicó a asearlo lo mejor que pudo, limpiando sus heridas y la suciedad pegada, retirándole la camisa rota que llevaba para dejarle desnudo bajo las sábanas. También le extrajo una muestra de sangre para ser analizada y comprobar los niveles sanguíneos o alguna anomalía.

Esto ya está Winner-sama – comunicó el Dr.

¿Y bien? – a Zech esperando los resultados del médico.

Este muchacho sufre de desnutrición para el estado que se encuentra, necesita descansar y alimentarse como debe. Me llevó una muestra de sangre para valorar el nivel de vitaminas que tiene. Dele estas pastillas – le ofreció el Dr. seriamente – que se las tomo cada seis horas, para los golpes un poco de aceite, por su estado no puede darle ningún tipo de pomada, ya que afectaría al feto – le informó – no presenta ningún tipo de abusos sexuales, por lo demás todo está bien a la espera de los resultados de la analítica.

¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está el bebé? – preguntó preocupado Heero desde su sitio.

El bebé parece bien, ¿de cuanto tiempo está? – preguntó el médico mientras palpaba el vientre abultado de Duo.

De cinco meses – respondió preocupado Heero.

¿¡Cinco? – se sorprendió el médico anciano.

¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Zech.

Para estar de cinco meses, su vientre está poco desarrollado, eso me preocupa. Que no se levante de la cama hasta que no tenga los resultados del análisis. Este muchacho ha sufrido maltrato. No es que me quiera meter en lo que no me interesa pero Winner-sama no debí tratarlo así en su estado – dijo con dureza.

No he sido yo, acabo de adquirirlos hace un momento – dijo molesto Zech, al hacerle responsable del estado del chico.

¿Desde cuando ha dejado de cuidarse como debe? – preguntó analíticamente el viejo doctor.

Desde que nos secuestraron – respondió preocupado Heero – durante el último mes le di parte de la comida que me daban para que comiese más pero veo que no ha sido suficiente – dijo conteniendo las ganas de llora, se sentía mal, no había podido proteger a su esposo ni a su hijo no nato, y ahora esta a punto de perderlos a ambos.

Winner-sama, le recomiendo que tenga a este muchacho vigilado día y noche si en seis horas no ha remitido la fiebre, llámeme de nuevo, puede que algo valla mal en el embarazo y sea conveniente hacerle abortar para salvar su vida – le informó el doctor.

¡¡¡Noooooooooooo! – exclamó horrorizado Heero por la posibilidad de perder a su hijo o a Duo.

Tranquilízate Heero, eso no sucederá – dijo acercándose a Heero que se había acurrucado en el diván - doctor no se preocupe vigilaremos a Duo – comentó Zech junto a Heero.

Eso espero porque sino la vida de este muchacho pende de un hilo, con él ya he acabado – informó el doctor – supongo que a ese chico también le tendré que revisar – dedujo al ver algunos moratones en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Así es – le dijo Zech viendo que se acercaba a ellos con su maletín en la mano – presenta varios golpes por el cuerpo y tiene el labio partido, quiero asegurarme que no tiene nada roto y me gustaría que le hiciera una analítica completa – solicitó el Blondie.

No hay problema – respondió el hombre – haber chico, necesito que te quites la camiseta que llevas – le pidió.

De acuerdo – dijo Heero sacándose la camiseta con un poco de dolor, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y cansado, haciéndole parecer demasiado dócil para su gusto.

Tras veinte minutos el Dr. Yang revisó concienzudamente al joven, le vendó un corte que tenía en su brazo para evitar que se infectara, además tubo que vendarle también la zona de las costillas ya que tenía al menos una de ellas dañadas. El labio solo fue desinfectado sin necesidad de puntos y para lo moratones le aplicó un ungüento que le calmaría el dolor y le haría recuperar la zona con mayor rapidez. Comprobó si había sido objeto de algún tipo de vejación sin importarle la vergüenza que estaba pasando el chico y al igual que hizo con Duo, el doctor extrajo una muestra de sangre. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Zech.

Ya está, ya puedes vestirte chico – le anunció el Dr. Yang – pese a su aspecto no tiene nada importante, solo golpes y una pequeña fractura en las costillas, este chico tampoco fue ultrajado, lo demás lo sabremos con la muestra de sangre – le informó el Dr. Yang al Blondie – igual que el chico embarazado debe descansar, está muy agotado y debe comer bien, está demasiado delgado para un hombre de su edad.

Pues así se hará, le pido que en cuanto tenga los resultados de los chicos me llame y me lo haga saber – le pidió Zech.

No se preocupe, así lo haré – le respondió el hombre - Bien entonces me marchó, si surgiese cualquier imprevisto me avisan – dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

Un momento – exclamó Zech mientras cogía a Heero en brazos y lo llevaba hasta la cama para acostarlo junto a Duo en la cama de matrimonio – aún le queda a otro chico por revisar, está en la habitación de al lado, espero un momento ahora le acompaño, ese chico no es tan tratable como ellos – le advirtió Zech arropando a Heero y revisando que Duo estuviera bien – Heero descansa, iré a ver a Trowa mientras tanto intenta dormir un poco, luego haré que os suban algo de comida y veré como se encuentra Duo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Zech aún preocupados por ellos.

No se preocupe Winner-sama, descansaré un poco, si no recupero mis fuerzas no podré cuidar de Duo – le respondió con decisión.

Me parece bien pero no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿vale, ahora descansa subiré dentro de unas horas, si notas que Duo empeora me avisar, aquí en la mesita tienes el teléfono inalámbrico interno de la casa, si marcas el 1 localizarás a Omi; el 2 es mi despacho; el 3 mi habitación y el 4 la de mi hermano, las demás son las habitaciones de los invitados. Puedes llamarnos a cualquier hora del día y de la noche. ¿Alguna duda? – le preguntó solícito Zech.

No... no – tartamudeó nervioso Heero al percatarse de las molestias que se estaba tomando con ellos, recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes en la ducha, provocándole que se ruborizara.

Bien entonces nos vemos luego – le respondió Zech acariciándole la mejilla – Dr. Yang, por favor acompáñeme – le pidió al hombre saliendo ambos de la habitación para dirigirse a la contigua.

Toc toc

Adelante – gritó Trowa desde el interior.

Ha venido el Dr. – anunció Zech - ¿dónde está mi hermano? Pensaba que estaría contigo – dijo sorprendido Zech al no encontrar a su hermano con el chico de ojos verdes y pésimo carácter.

Je, supongo que lo asusté, para ser un Blondie es un poco... nenaza – se burló Trowa estando sentado en la repisa de la ventada.

¡Mira cretino! – dijo Zech perdiendo de nuevo el control para acercarse al Premium y sujetarle por el cuello de la camisa nueva que llevaba para levantarlo de su sitio y apretarlo contra el frío cristal de la ventana – no sé que le habrás dicho, pero te juro que si te atreves a lastimarlo de alguna manera por muy remota que sea ¡Te mato, Me oyes! Debí dejarte que te pudrieras con Shoyo, es lo que te mereces, si te tengo aquí es por mi hermano ¿entiendes? Maldito desagradecido, no te creas mejor que Quatre o que yo porque no lo eres.

¡Suéltame gilipollas! – le gritó a Zech empujándolo para apartarlo de él - ¡¿y tú te crees mejor que yo!. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermano sea un debilucho que no admite ni siquiera lo que es – le dijo de mala gana librándose del rubio.

¡Ya estoy harto! – le gritó lanzándose sobre Trowa para que con un rápido movimiento golpearle en el estómago sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones – te lo volveré a repetir por última vez, cuídate de lo que dices de mi hermano – le amenazó – de mí puedes decir lo que quieras pero a él...

Es que no se sabe defender ¿o que? – le recriminó enfrentado la mirada asesina del Blondie sin amedrentarse.

Sabe defenderse muy bien baka, pero él no es como yo, él prefiere arreglar las cosas de buena manera así que no me tientes, agradece a mi hermano que te permita quedarte, porque si no fuera por él ya te habría echado – le aseguró Zech dándose la para encarar al Dr. que miraba todo las escena con expectación y algo de temor, no se movía por miedo a que cayera el mal genio de cualquiera de los dos hombres sobre él.

¿Por... por qué dices que... se lo debo a tu hermano? – le preguntó entrecortadamente por el golpe recibido.

Eso es algo que solo le incumbe a mi hermano – le respondió sin mirarlo – Dr. Yang ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer – le ordenó Zech.

Pero... – titubeó el médico asustado por el temperamento de joven Premium.

Sí sabe lo que le conviene no hará ningún escándalo y se dejará revisar, ¿verdad Trowa? – le preguntó Zech con ironía mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abandonarla.

... – no respondió.

Quiero una analítica completa, el examen íntimo no será necesario para él, con la mala leche que gasta dudo que halla dejado que nadie le toque – aseguró Zech

Arrrghh – gruñó molesto Trowa por el comentario jocoso

Cuando acabe llame a Omi, él le acompañará a la salida.

Muy bien Winner-sama, pero no será necesario que llame a Omi, sé llegar hasta la salida, pero gracias – comentó el Dr. Yang.

Como quiera y ya sabe en cuanto tenga lo resultados llámeme – ordenó Zech para luego salir de aquella habitación. Necesitaba relajarse y distraerse con algo si no quería acabar estrangulando a ese Premium.

La revisión pese a lo tensa de la situación, transcurrió sin incidentes, Trowa accedió a que le tratasen algunos golpes y a que le extrajera una muestra de sangre pero lo que no toleró fue la revisión a sus partes nobles, alegando que estaba perfectamente. Después de eso el Dr. Yang, salió de la Mansión Winner, sin altercado alguno.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana la Mansión Winner estuvo en tranquilidad, Quatre permanecía encerrado en su habitación, Heero y Duo descansaban en la suyo, Trowa pensaba en la nueva situación que vivían sin poder dejar de pensar en el menor de los hermanos Winner, sin saber si debía confiar en él o no, Zech hizo una visita a la habitación de Asran y de Kira, Omi como siempre controlando que todo estuviera en orden y los demás Housepet con sus labores. Así estuvieron todos hasta la hora de comer, Omi se encargó de avisar a todos de que la comida estaba servida, antes de bajar Zech pasó por la habitación de Heero y Duo para ver como se encontraban.

¿Cómo ha ido todo, has podido descansar, Heero? – preguntó Zech entrando en la habitación.

Sí he descansado un poco, pero me preocupa Duo, no se ha despertado aún y tengo la sensación que su cuerpo está más caliente que antes – le indicó Heero asustado.

Déjame ver – le pidió Zech acercándose al Duo para tomarle la temperatura – tienes razón, le ha subido la fiebre tenemos que bajársela – dijo alarmado – ¿te puedes levantar? – preguntó a Heero.

Sí.

Ve al baño y llena la bañera con agua fría – le pidió el rubio mientras diluía en un vaso dos pastillas que le había recetado el doctor – tendremos que darle baños de agua fría para que reaccione.

De acuerdo – respondió Heero yendo al baño para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Mientras tanto Zech sacó el cuerpo desnudo de Duo de la cama para llevarlo al baño y con algo de equilibrio cogió también el vaso con las pastillas.

Zech intentó no mirar el cuerpo que llevaba en sus brazos para no alterarse, Duo era hermoso al igual que Heero, su piel más clara pero igual de sedosa que la de su esposo le incitaba a acariciarla, sobretodo ese vientre abultado que contrastaba con el esbelto cuerpo del joven de melena larga.

Heero al ver llegar a Zech con Duo en brazos se molestó pero intentó controlarse, pero una idea que le cruzó por la cabeza le sobresaltó. ¿Se había molestado porque Zech llevaba a su esposo en brazos y desnudo o porque Zech mostraba la misma delicadeza y devoción como la que había sentido horas antes con él? Sin querer pensar en esa locura Heero que obligó a concentrarse en su prioridad, su esposo y su hijo.

Heero – llamó Zech estando ya junto a la bañera – debes hacer beber las pastillas a Duo enseguida – le dijo Zech – ten las disolví en el agua.

De acuerdo – respondió Heero cogiendo el vaso para acercarlo a los labios de su esposo mientras era sujeto por Zech – no traga – dijo preocupado Heero al ver como el agua del vaso resbalaba por la comisura de los labios.

Pues deberás obligarle – le indicó Zech – fuérzale a que abra la boca.

Tengo una idea – comentó Heero.

Sin pensárselo más Heero acercó el vaso a sus labios reteniendo el líquido en su boca para luego acercarse a Duo y besarle. Poco a poco Duo iba tragando hasta la última gota, besándolo por última vez.

Bien ahora hay que meterlo en el agua, ten preparada una toalla seca, cuando Duo recobre la conciencia sentirá frío.

Zech fue metiendo a Duo en el agua helada notando los temblores del Premium. Heero mojaba la frente y nuca de su esposo mientras Zech mantenía el cuerpo sumergido el máximo tiempo posible. Los minutos pasaban y parecía que Duo no despertaría aunque los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaban.

¿No será peligroso para el bebé, estar tanto tiempo en el agua? – preguntó preocupado Heero.

No podemos estar seguros pero es la única forma de hacer reaccionar a Duo y que baje la fiebre – respondió Zech.

Mmm – se oyó un leve quejido por parte de Duo.

¿Duo? Duo ¿me oyes? – preguntó esperanzado Heero.

Pequeño... puedes abrir los ojos – comentó Zech arrodillado junto a Heero sobre la bañera.

Mmm... frío – dijo en un susurró Duo abriendo lentamente los ojos - ¿Hee... Heero? – llamó a su esposo.

Aquí estoy amor – le dijo sujetándole de la mano – estoy aquí.

Duo, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Zech para comprobar la lucidez del joven.

¿Winner-sama? – dijo confundido.

Sí soy yo, ¿cómo estás precioso? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo... tengo frío – dijo comenzando a tiritar - ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Mi ropa! – exclamó avergonzado al notar que los dos hombres le estaban viendo desnudo, no por Heero sino por Zech.

Tranquilo tranquilo, estás en mi casa, a salvo de Shoyo, y lo que ocurre es que te desmayaste, tenías un fiebre preocupante y tuvimos que meterte en agua fría, pero eso ya acabó – comentó Zech metiendo las manos dentro del agua para sujetar el cuerpo de Duo y sacarlo del agua – Heero por favor la toalla – le pidió.

Duo agradeció que Heero le cubriera con la toalla, por el frío que sentía y por cubrir su desnudez. Igual que lo hizo al traer a Duo al baño, Zech regresó a Duo a la cama seguido por Heero, con cuidado lo acostó y Heero se encargó de secarlo.

Toma enrédate el cabello que esta toalla – sugirió Zech pasándole otra toalla seca – no es conveniente que cojas frío.

Duo hizo lo que le había dicho Zech sin rechistar.

Heero tengo frío, abrázame – le pidió a su esposo.

Claro que si amor – le dijo sentándose al lado de la cama para abrazarle mientras que de vez en cuando le besaba cariñosamente. Duo se dejaba mimar.

Pediré que os suban la comida – comentó cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico para llamar a Omi – enseguida la tendréis aquí – aseguró Zech tras colgar.

Como había dicho el Housepet que había ordenado Omi no tardó ni cinco minutos en subir la comida.

Intentar coméroslo todo – comentó Zech – debéis comer bien, Heero ya sabes lo que dijo el médico y descansar, yo bajaré a comer, los demás me deben de estar esperando.

Wi... Winner-sama – llamó Duo al Blondie sonrojado – gra... gracias por su ayuda sin Ud. no sé que habría sido de nosotros.

No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago porque quise, ahora comer y descansar y por favor llámame por mi nombre, Zech, somos amigos, ¿no? Y eso va por ti también Heero.

Esto... bien – respondió tímidamente Duo.

No creo que sea respetuoso – objetó Heero.

Eso da igual, me gusta que mis amigos me llamen por mi nombre, así que espero que tú también lo hagas, ahora comer, si necesitáis algo, usad el inalámbrico – dijo Zech saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso en el comedor, de no ser por Asran y Kira que intentaba mantener una conversación con Quatre y con el nuevo chico, aquello sería un silencio total.

La gran mesa rectangular estaba servida para seis personas: Quatre en el lado derecho seguido por Omi, quien siempre comía con ellos a pesar de ser un Housepet y Trowa; en el lado izquierdo se sentaban Asran y Kira, y en la cabecera de la mesa el sitio de Zech.

Al entrar al comedor todos le miraron, unos con alivio, otros con alegría y uno en particular con odio.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Zech a Quatre.

Hn – asintió con la cabeza a su hermano mientras se acercaba a su sitio deteniéndose detrás de Asran y Kira.

¿Estáis bien, necesitáis algo? – preguntó a los Pets.

Pues... – dijo Asran haciendo que Zech se acercara a él para susurrarle algo en el oído.

Jajaja – fue la respuesta a la petición de Pet – eres un diablillo – le sonrió seductoramente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Sin esperar una respuesta del Pet Zech acercó sus labios a los de Asran para besarlo con pasión. Quatre sonrió imaginándose que esa era la petición del chico, Omi desvió su miraba para no ruborizarse, Trowa los miraba sorprendidos sin saber a que venía todo eso y Kira esperó que terminase Asran de besar a Zech para reclamar su turno.

Mmm eso fue delicioso – aseguró Zech rompiendo el contacto del Pet que se había ruborizado violentamente.

Ahora me toca a mí – aseguró Kira quien los miraba pícaramente.

Jeje por supuesto – dijo Zech besando con igual pasión a Kira.

Menudo harén te has montado – dijo con cierto desprecio para ocultar su sorpresa, jamás había visto que unos Pets se entregase de esa forma tan placentera a un Blondie y menos siendo ellos mismos los que reclamaban la atención del Blondie.

Trowa... – fijo molesto Zech tras romper el beso con Kira – ¿tienes algún problema con mis demostraciones de afecto? – le dijo con burla.

Por mí como si te mueres – dijo sin alterarse Trowa comenzando a comer.

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿¡Me estás poniendo a prueba? – dijo furioso – porque si es así te recomiendo que no lo hagas o la caricia que sentiste antes no será nada comparado con lo que voy hacerte – le amenazó.

¡¡Zech! – exclamó Quatre sorprendido por lo que decía su hermano - ¿le has golpeado? – le preguntó.

Él me provocó – se defendió Zech.

¿Pero como pudiste? Tú no eres así jamás habías golpeado a nadie

A nadie que no se lo mereciese – le recriminó – y deja de defenderle, no ves que nos desprecia aún queriéndole ayudar.

Yo no he pedido que nadie me defienda, sé hacerlo muy bien solito, gracias – contestó Trowa haciéndose el desentendido.

¡¡Basta los dos! – gritó Quatre – os guste o no deberéis convivir juntos, al menos hasta que podamos sacarte de Eron sin peligro – le dijo Quatre a Trowa – y tu hermano deberás controlarte mejor, si no te llevas bien con él, evítale pero no quiero enterarme de nuevo que llegaste a las manos, ¿Quedó claro?

... – ninguno respondió

¿He dicho si quedó claro? – volvió a preguntar molesto.

¡¡Quedó claro! – respondieron los dos a la vez.

Bien niños ahora a comer, jeje – respondió Quatre como si acabase de regañar a dos niños pequeños sin poder contener la risa.

Jajaja – se rieron Kira, Asran y Omi.

Muy graciosos – comentaron Trowa y Zech.

El resto de la comida pasó sin incidentes, evitándose responderse el uno al otro. Zech les informó sobre el estado de Duo y de Heero y un rato después subieron a verles.

Heero se recuperó en 24 horas al igual que Trowa, en cambio Duo tenía que permanecer en reposo absoluto para evitar posibles recaídas en su estado.

Asran y Kira conocieron a Heero y a Duo, creando una buena amistad en poco tiempo. Zech y Trowa se evitaban lo máximo que podían para evitar roces innecesarios siendo Quatre el único que intentaba ser amable con el Premium de ojos verdes pero siempre salía lastimado o por su desprecio o por su frialdad con la que era tratado por el Premium de ojos verdes.

Dos días después en el Laboratorio NOVA.

Winner-sama, la partida de embriones elaborados está en el laboratorio 5, a la espera de su comprobación – informó uno de los Blondies encargados de la planta de genética.

Bien ahora subiré a comprobarlos. ¿A llegado Asato-sama al laboratorio? – le preguntó Zech mientras repasaba la documentación que le había entregado el Blondie con el parte de trabajo de hoy.

Creo que sí Winner-sama, ¿quiere que lo llame? – se ofreció.

No no te preocupes, iré a verle a su oficina, tú quédate en la sala de crecimiento y asegúrate que los embriones de la sección III evolucionan favorablemente – le ordenó Zech mientras de dirigía a la oficina de su amigo.

Las oficinas de los altos cargos se encontraba en la penúltima plata del gran complejo, concreta mente en la planta 18 allí estaban las oficinas de Touya Sanada, Relena Peacecraf, Yuma Tsukoiji, Max Asato y Zech Winner, los cinco miembros más poderosos de Eron. En las plantas inferiores desde la 16ª a la 12ª eran donde los Blondies de menor rango tenían sus despachos. En la 11ª era la sección de Seguridad donde Kato era responsable de ella, el resto eran laboratorios y salas de crianza. En todo el complejo solo habían dos plantas en las cuales solo los 5 miembros de élite tenían acceso y esas eran las plantas 17ª, un área de descanso y relajación y la plata 19ª, sala central y centro operativo de ZERO, el ordenador central que controlaba y regía todo Eron y alrededores.

Buenos días Max – saludó Zech al entrar en la oficina de su amigo – ¿hay algo nuevo para hoy? – preguntó a su amigo que le vio revisando una documentación con bastante atención.

Ah! Hola Zech, buenos días a ti también, no te oí entrar, estaba muy concentrado en esta documentación. Por ahora no hay novedades, solo lo de siempre... oí que hoy ha llegado una nueva partida de embriones sin adulterar, ¿vas hacer lo de siempre? – le preguntó Max preocupado.

Por supuesto, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora – le respondió seriamente.

Te estás arriesgando mucho Zech y esto cada vez se está poniendo peor, he oído rumores de que no van a tener bajo vigilancia a todos, creo que ZERO se ha dado cuenta de que alguien está alterando los embriones, deberías dejarlo por una temporada, al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas por aquí – le sugirió Max viendo como su amigo se sentaba delante de su escritorio.

No te preocupes sé lo que me hago, por cierto ayer me informaron que Ian preguntó por ti, creo que le has dejado más que impresionado, jeje – se burló Zech.

Jeje muy gracioso, ¿cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien atendido? – preguntó curioso.

Él está bien, está junto con los otros Pets de la fiesta, estoy esperando que Omi me confirme que el trasporte está listo para sacarlo de aquí – le explicó a su amigo.

Me alegro, de no ser por Wufei me lo hubiera quedado pero ahora no puede ser, es mejor que regresa a su casa – le dijo Max con sinceridad – por cierto ¿cómo te va con la fiera salvaje que tienes en casa, jeje

¿Ahora te toca ser el gracioso a ti? Ya sabes como me va como siempre, creo que se ha empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, a la mínima ya me está atacando, si no fuera por Quatre yo...

Parece que ese Premium ha impresionado mucho a tu hermano, no sé pero me da la impresión que es justo lo que le hace falta a Quatre, debes de reconocer que Quatre tiene el carácter poco fuerte para poder desenvolverse bien como Blondie, él necesita tener a alguno de carácter fuerte junto a él y quien mejor que ese potro salvaje, jeje – se rió Max al ver la casa de desagrado que ponía su amigo.

Sé que tienes razón, pero de todas maneras, él es un Premium, tiene categoría en nuestra sociedad pero jamás aceptarán que en una pareja donde un Blondie no domine al otro sea aceptable, se le echarán encina igualmente y por Kami-sama Max, la verdad no veo a ese... como decirlo... angelito de Premium portando la descendencia de ambos – dijo molesto.

Jeje en eso tienes razón, jeje, creo que Quatre está en un gran problema, jeje tendrá que esforzarse mucho para intentar domarlo y hacerlo un gatito mimoso, jeje – se burló de nuevo Max ante la incomodidad de su amigo.

Bueno dejemos ese tema, que me exaspera, ¿qué es lo que estabas revisando con tanto empeño amigo Max? Tú no eres de los que trabajan tan temprano, jeje ¿o sí? – preguntó con ironía Max.

Jeje me has pillado, la verdad como bien dices no me gusta trabaja tan temprano pero ayer cayó en mis manos un informe que me dejó algo desconcertado – le comentó Max.

¿Un informe? ¿De que se trata? – preguntó Zech curioso.

Es un informe o más bien del censo de altas y bajas de embriones ya desarrollados. Por lo general todo parece correcto, pero hay una partida que no cuadra, de un año a esta parte todos o la mayoría de los embriones destinados para la concesión de licencias de paternidad de Freepets han sido autorizados casi sin proceso de selección – le informó Max mirando el informe con detalle.

¿Y que tiene eso de malo? – preguntó Zech – supongo que el número de parejas Freepets habrá aumentado – argumentó.

Eso sería lógico si el censo de parejas Freepets hubiera aumentado pero en cambio el número de parejas que solicitaron la licencia bajó un 3 respecto al año pasado y en cambio las licencias concedidas aumentaron un 20 más respecto a año pasado y un 35 al año anterior... – resumió Max

Eso no puede estar bien – dijo Zech arrebatando el informe de las manos a Max.

Pues es lo que marca el informe y lo que más me preocupa es que de todas esas licencias concedidas solo un 5 consiguieron quedarse con el bebé que desarrollaron, el resto por un motivo u otro fueron separados de sus padres. De estos bebés en concreto no hay registro de ellos por ningún lado – comentó seriamente Max.

¿De donde sacaste este informe? Puede que sea falso – comentó Zech.

Eso pensé yo en un principio al ver la evidencia, pero he estado accediendo a la base de datos de ZERO, como si estuviera haciendo una inspección rutinaria, y tras investigar un poco las cifras coinciden, quien está detrás de esto ha enmascarado muy bien los números pero ahí están. No sé quien me entregó el informe pero lo que sí sé es que lo hizo para que no esterásemos de lo que está sucediendo, sin haber visto esto jamás nos hubiéramos dado cuenta – dijo preocupado.

Mierda, ahora comprendo – exclamó Zech – como bien dijiste antes, ya hay rumores de que alguien está alterando los embriones, decantando su evolución a Blondies ¿no? – comentó Zech.

Así es – respondió Max.

Bien, ya sabes que cuando se extienden rumores en Eron, casi siempre son verdaderos, entonces... si lo sabes ¿cómo es que no hay echo nada para impedirlo?.

Pues no lo sé, eso también me extraña, normalmente ZERO actúa con rapidez y sin piedad – respondió Max.

Exacto. Estoy seguro que ZERO sabe de quien se trata o sea YO. Pero no ha hecho nada contra mí porque: primero, ya se ha garantizado otra vía de suministro de Pets, dos, ZERO no puede remplazarme a menos que no encuentre otro Blondie lo suficiente capacitado para sustituirme y como te imaginarás Touya no es muy capaz, Relena y tú estáis de mi lado y Yuma... Yuma no sé lo que piensa sobre todo esto, ya sabes que él solo se limita hacer lo que le ordenan sin preguntar ni objetar – dijo Zech.

¡Exacto! – exclamó comprendiendo lo que sucedía - además manteniendo esta farsa, Eron se asegura de obtener Blondies de gran nivel al ser alterados por ti y a demás reducen el costo del desarrollo de Pet, ya se sabe que la gestación natural es más rápida y económica que en el laboratorio, jeje que listos, matan dos pájaros de un tiro. Todo está muy claro ahora, lo único que necesitamos es saber quien está detrás de todo esto y descubrir lo que sucede con esos bebés, alguien tiene que saber donde están y como se los quitan a sus padres, no han podido desaparecer por arte de magia – aseguró Max.

Bien entonces debemos descubrir toda la farsa cuanto antes, ya no creo que estemos muy seguros aquí, seguramente ZERON nos está buscando sustituto y cuando lo haga... no tardaremos más de 24 horas en está muertos – dijo seriamente Zech.

Todo esto se está tambaleando demasiado Zech y no le veo buen final, me preocupan los chicos – dijo preocupado Max.

Lo sé... yo también estoy preocupado, lo único que podemos hacer es cubrirnos las espaldas y buscar el máximo de apoyo. Debemos descubrir quien nos facilitó este informe, a lo mejor él puede conseguir más apoyo. Sé que entre los Blondies no podemos esperara mucho de ellos, pero alguno habrá pero seguro que entre los Freepets y los Pets del extrarradio Eron podemos encontrar la ayuda que necesitamos, porque si Touya se hace con el control de NOVA y de Eron, tendremos que dar X-Gundam por perdido – aseguró Zech.

Abriré varias líneas de investigación, habrá que avisar a Relena de todo el asunto y deberemos tener los ojos bien abiertos en el laboratorio – comentó Max

Bippppp Bipppp – se escuchó la llamada interna de su despacho - Asato-sama – se oyó la voz del secretario de Max por el intercomunicador – disculpe que le interrumpa pero hay una llamada directa de la planta 19ª para Winner-sama. ZERO-sama requiere su presencia enseguida – informó eficientemente el secretario de Max.

Muchas gracias Timmy, ahora aviso a Winner – le comentó a su secretario.

Maldición, seguro que ZERO intentó localizarme en mi oficina y no me encontró – aseguró Zech poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué querrá ahora? – se preguntó el Blondie – supongo que ya se cansó de que me acusen, jeje.

Zech, ten cuidado – le sugirió preocupado Max – no sabemos que tanto sabe ZERO, a la mínima sospecha sal de ahí. No me da buena espina que ZERO te llame así de improviso.

No te preocupes sé como manejar la situación, pero tranquilo estaré alerta de cualquier forma, ahora no solo Quatre está bajo mi protección.

Espero que lo recuerdes y no hagas ninguna tontería. Mantenme informado – le pidió Max.

Tranquilo lo haré, nos vemos luego – se despidió Zech saliendo de la oficina de Max para dirigirse al ascensor que le llevaría a la última planta.

No tardó ni dos minutos en situarse frente a la puerta que daba acceso a la planta desde donde ZERO tenía el absoluto poder para controlar todo Eron.

La gran planta estaba dividida en dos zonas; la primera, la zona restringida incluso para los Blondies, la cual estaba oculta a simple vista era una gran sala donde el gran ordenador central llamado ZERO procesaba todas sus funciones y procesos en Eron. Una enorme sala llena de electrónica y paneles de tintineantes luces de diversos colores informando de su estado operativo de procedimientos y ejecuciones, en otras palabras, allí descansaba el cuerpo de ZERO; la otra zona de la planta era la zona de acceso permitido solo para los cinco poderosos Blondies de Eron, esta se distinguía por ser una cómoda y lujosa sala de estar, allí se podía apreciar varios sillones de piel blanca al igual que toda la estancia, el único tono de color eras las diversas planta decorativas que se situaban estratégicamente y con buen gusto. Frente a los sillones había una pequeña mesa baja de té, en el lado derecho había una elegante barra de bar donde se podía adquirir cualquier tipo de licor selecto.

Justo en el centro de la sala una peana circular de metra quilato de unos dos metros de diámetro, iluminada con una tenue luz azulada destacaba en el suelo liso y reluciente. Las paredes de toda la zona eran acristaladas dando una excelente panorámica de toda la cuidad y sus alrededores.

Nadas más abrirse la puerta de la sala la peana del centro de la sala se iluminó con intensidad a la vez que un holograma de forma humanoide con una larga túnica que no le permitía ver los pies y completamente aperlada, tomaba forma dentro de dicha superficie.

¿Me habías echo llamar? – preguntó con tono neutral Zech al entrar en la gran sala.

Valla mi queridísimo Zech, hacía tiempo que no me venías a visitar, yo también me alegro de verte querido – se oyó la voz del holograma un tanto molesta por el trato frío con el cual el Blondie se había dirigido a él – por favor siéntate y ponte cómodo.

Perdóname ZERO que halla sido tan brusco – se disculpó Zech notando la molestia de ZERO por su reacción mientras se sentaba donde ZERO le indicaba desde su posición – es que me has pillado con mucho trabajo, ahora mismo iba a bajar a los laboratorios para certificar los embriones elaborados – le informó manteniendo la calma.

Me imagino que estarás muy ocupado, pero sabes que siempre me guata poder hablar al menos un poco con mi hijo predilecto, antes venías más asiduamente a informarme personalmente de la situación de Nova pero últimamente ni eso haces. ¿estás molesto conmigo por algo? – preguntó el ordenador entristecido.

Claro que no ZERO pero el trabajo me absorbe, a demás tuve que ocuparme personalmente de la fiesta que di hace unos días – le informó Zech sin muchos ánimos.

Sí supe de tu fiesta y debo decir que fue todo un éxito, me han llegado buenos comentarios sobre ella, me alegro que quisieras ser partícipe de esos tipos de eventos. Me alegra saber que mis hijos de divierte y se relacionan, me tenías preocupado.

ZERO no es que quiera ser desconsiderado contigo pero... ¿a qué se debe tu llamado? – preguntó directamente Zech.

Tan directo como siempre, te creería si te dijese que quería verte y ver como estabas, solo eso – comentó en ordenador desplazándose por el aire hasta quedar cerca de Zech, alargando uno de sus brazos grisáceos para acercar su mano para retirar un mecho de rubio pelo que le caía a Zech en la cara con devoción.

Eso sería un halago par a mí, pero no me lo creería, ese no es tu proceder – aseguró Zech con seriedad mirando fijamente la expresión inquebrantable de ZERO.

Creo que me conoces demasiado bien Zech, eso me gusta. Seré directo como tu sueles ser últimamente estoy recibiendo algunas quejas de tu persona y eso personalmente no me gusta, siempre te he dejado manga ancha en tus relaciones y proceder porque simplemente tu trabajo siempre a sido efectivo y excelente... – comentó ZERO.

¿Estás diciendo que ahora ya no es así? – preguntó Zech escondiendo su alarma.

No claro que no, tu trabajo sigue siendo el más eficiente, el problema es de ámbito personal, para ser directos he recibido queja con respecto al trato con otros Blondies.

Mejor dicho, has recibido quejas de Touya – resumió Zech.

Así es, sé que en gran medida es por la envidia que te tiene, por eso hasta ahora no le he tomado en consideración pero cada vez las acusaciones son más directas e importantes, si quisiera podría pedir un consenso de conducta y yo no podría impedirlo, él está en su derecho, por eso te le llamado. Quiero saber que tan cierto son esas acusaciones – le pidió ZERO – sabes que para mí eres muy importante mi querido Zech – le comentó sujetándole el rostro con sus manos, que aún siendo un holograma podía sentir y hacer sentir su tacto.

Te agradezco tu protección, pero no es necesario sé cuidarme solo. ¿De que me acusa ahora Touya? – preguntó directamente.

Te acusa de alterar los embriones fuera de programa y de robarle a dos Pets que tenía apalabrados hace unas semanas – argumentó ZERO.

Je, me lo imaginaba, pero eso no es verdad. Sobre los embriones, los informes de la manipulación me respaldan, jamás he hecho nada así, ¿qué ganaría yo con eso? Nada y sobre esos Pets que menciona Touya, ¿a qué no te dijo que esos Pets de los que me acusa de robar, no te dijo que eran Premiums? – preguntó con ironía poniéndose de pie haciendo que ZERO se disipara en el aire por el repentino movimiento del Blondie ara luego aparecer en su peana.

¿Premiums? Él no me dijo nada de eso, solo me dijo que tenía dos Pets apalabrados con un comerciarte de L8 y que cuando fue a buscarlo el propietario le dijo que tu te los habías llevado sin ni siquiera pagarlos – comentó ZERO.

Je típico de él, pues ese "comerciante" que comenta Touya no es solo eso, es un traficante de Pets que consigue a sus Pets de forma ilícita y sin escrúpulos, utiliza el secuestro y la extorsión como modo de trabajo sin respetar nuestra legislación vigente. Touya aún sabiendo eso intentó comprar a dos Premiums que habían sido secuestrados de su hogar y que presentaban un aspecto lamentable. Yo lo único que hice al verlos es tomarlo bajo mi protección, no me los quedé para mí, los Premiums son libres y no pueden ser vendidos y menos sin su consentimiento.

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? – preguntó ZERO.

Solo hacer que se recuperen para poder devolverlos a sus hogares. Un de ellos está muy débil, de haber estado con Touya seguramente habría muerto. Yo solo hice que nuestras leyes se cumplieran, solo eso. Esos Premiums no son nada mío, puedes creerme – aseguró Zech.

Te creo Zech, pero comprende como es Touya, no dejará su empeño de recuperar a esos Premium. Aún así me veo en la obligación comenzar una investigación por ambas acusaciones – comentó ZERO acercándose de nuevo Zech.

Sé perfectamente como es por eso no te extrañe que un día venga Touya con un brazo roto, me está provocando y un día me va a encontrar – le advirtió Zech.

Ten cuidado hijo mío – le dijo cariñosamente ZERO.

Si no te ofrece nada más ZERO me retiro – comentó Zech.

Zech, espero que vengas a hacerme alguna visita – le pidió ZERO con anhelo.

No te preocupes, vendré en cuanto tenga un momento libre – comentó Zech antes de salir de la sala para dirigirse a su oficina.

Mientras en la Mansión Winner, mientras Zech se entrevistaba con ZERO.

En la Mansión Winner todo era tranquilidad, Heero con la ayuda de Omi atendían a Duo en todos sus caprichos ya que no le permitían levantarse de la cama. Quatre estaba en la biblioteca repasando papeleo de las diversas empresas Winner. Trowa se encontraba en su habitación leyendo para distraerse mientras Asran y Kira hacían tiempo hasta que llegase Zech para poder estar juntos.

El sonido de la puerta principal alertó a Omi que corrió a abrir para atender al visitante.

Bienvenido a la Mansión Win... – se interrumpió Omi al reconocer a la persona que llamaba a la puerta - ... ¡Tou..Touya-san!. Winner-sama no se encuentra en la Mansión, él...

Eso ya lo sé estúpido – dijo molesto Touya empujando a Omi para hacerse paso y entrar en la Mansión – no he venido a verle a él. ¿Dónde están? – exigió saber

¿Dónde están, quienes? – preguntó Omi, haciéndose el desentendido - ¿No sé a quienes se refiere? Aquí solo estamos los Winner-san, los Housepet y yo Touya-san.

Eso no es lo que yo tengo entendido. ¿¡Dónde están? Exijo verlos ¡no! Mejor dicho exijo que me los devuelvas – comentó molesto recorriendo los largos pasillos de la Mansión.

Por favor Touya-san, le ruego que abandone la Mansión, Winner-sama no quiere que nadie entre sin su autorización – le pidió nervioso Omi.

¡Me importa un bledo! No pienso irme sin mis Pets, Zech me los ha robado y yo he venido a recuperarlos.

Se equivoca Touya-sama, aquí no hay ningún Pet más salvo los Housepet de Winner-sama – aseguró Omi.

¡¡Silencio! – gritó furioso Touya abofeteando a Omi tirándolo al suelo.

A duras penas Omi se levantó del suelo se acercó a uno de los paneles que habían cerca de la entrada y con nerviosismo accionó uno de los botones de alerta de la casa. Inmediatamente, fue en busca de Winner-san para ponerlo sobre aviso sobre la imprevista visita de Touya.

¡¡Winner-san, Winner-san! – corrió cuanto pudo Omi hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Omi, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado Quatre al ver entrar intempestivamente a Omi en la biblioteca – Dios Omi estás sangrando por la boca ¿qué te ha pasado?.

¡¡Winner-sama! Dese prisa... tenemos problemas, mmm – jadeaba nerviosamente – To... Touya-san está aquí... y quiere llevarse a Duo y a Heero.

¡¡¿¿Queeeee! ¡¡Touya! ¿Aquí? – exclamó preocupado.

Entró sin poder detenerlo... pero pude activar el avisador de alarma de las habitaciones. En estos momentos debe de estar subiendo a las habitaciones. Lo siento Winner-sama no pude detenerlo.

Maldición – maldijo Quatre poniéndose de pie – hay que evitar que Touya vea a Kira y a Asran y hay que impedir que se lleve a Duo y a Trowa. Tendré que impedírselo como sea – dijo seriamente Quatre.

Winner-san tenga cuidado Ud. no es... – comentó Omi preocupado sin poder acabar la frase.

No te preocupes sé que no soy mi hermano pero tengo mi propio orgullo Blondie, mandaré un mensaje de alarma a mi hermano, yo intentaré alejar a Touya, tu asegúrate que los chicos no sean descubiertos.

Perdón por dudar Winner-san – se avergonzó Omi por si impertinencia.

No te sientas más, ahora ve rápido, pero antes déjame ir a mi primero, no quisiera que Touya pagara contigo su mal genio.

Como ordene Winner-san – respondió Omi.

Mientras trascurría la conversación en la biblioteca.

¿Dónde demonio los habrán escondido? – maldecía Touya abriendo las puertas en los diferentes corredores de la 2ª planta – ese desgraciado de Zech seguro que los escondió en sus habitaciones privadas – dedujo Touya después de comprobar casi todas las habitaciones de del ala Oeste para irse directo a la ala Este donde sabía que allí estaban las habitaciones privadas.

Con paso rápido se recorrió el largo corredor que hacía días atrás habían hecho los Premium, a unos metros vio la sala de estar y al fondo de ella la puerta de acceso a las habitaciones, en esos momentos estaba abierta, cosa que le alegró, pero la alegría le duró poco, a tan solo unos metros de llegar a ella, esta se cerró automáticamente mostrando en su panel central, la alarma silenciosa de alerta a intrusos.

¡Maldición! – exclamó furioso Touya – seguramente ese desgraciado de Housepet activó la alarma – despotricó el Blondie intentando desactivar la puerta electrónica pero sin resultado alguno - ¡¡Malditas desgraciados! – gritó frustrado Touya – no me voy a dar por vencido, he venido a recuperar lo mío y no pienso marcharme sin ello – gritó furioso descargando su frustración contra la puerta y panel de mandos de ella.

La rabia del Blondie se desbordó hasta tan punto que arremetió a golpes contra la puerta que aún siendo reforzada no pudo ante la fuerza insólita de un Blondie enfurecido.

¿Qué son esos golpes? – preguntó asustado Kira saliendo de su habitación notando que los golpes venían de la puerta de acceso a las habitaciones que esta cerrado.

Kira, enciérrate en la habitación – gritó Asran – han activado la alarme de intrusos, rápido tenemos que escondernos, ya sabes lo que dijo Winner-sama que hiciéramos en estos casos – le recordó a su compañero mientras le empujaba hacia la habitación.

Pero... que pasa con los demás, ellos no están advertidos – dijo preocupado Kira – a demás Duo no puede moverse de la cama.

No te preocupes iré a avisarles, además Heero está con él, estando los dos juntos no les pasará nada, a demás no te olvides que ellos son Premiums, son más fuertes que tú y yo juntos – le comentó Asran.

Lo sé pero eso no me deja tranquilo – respondió Kira.

Ve a esconderte Kira, yo iré a avisarles, no te preocupes – le tranquilizó Asran besando cariñosamente sus labios – ve adentro y no salgas por nada del mundo pase lo que pase, no salgas hasta que Winner-sama o Winner-san no te vengan a buscar.

¿Y... y tú que? – preguntó asustado.

No me pasará nada, me esconderé antes de que puedan verme si llegase el caso sino me reuniré contigo. No temas, ahora ve no hay tiempo que perder – le empujó suavemente para después bloquear la puerta desde el exterior para asegurarse que el intruso no entraría a esa habitación.

Sin perder más tiempo Asran corrió hacia la habitación que compartían Heero y Duo, al entrar encontró a un Duo algo asustado y solo.

¿Dónde está Heero? – preguntó Asran de inmediato.

Fu... fue a la cocina por un poco de pastel para mí. ¿Qué ocurre Asran? ¿Qué son esos ruidos? – preguntó preocupado ya que los golpes y las maldiciones que exclamaba el Blondie de fuera se oían cada vez más fuertes.

Mierda, en menudo momento fue Heero a por uno de tus antojos Duo – se maldijo el moreno - ¿Puedes moverte? – le preguntó nervioso acercándose al Duo para destaparlo para sacarlo de la cama.

Cre... creo que sí pero ¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando – dijo intranquilo Duo mientras se incorporaba de la cama sujetándose el vientre abultado.

No te angusties pero tengo que ponerte en algún sitio seguro. Alguien de la casa ha activado la alarma de intrusos y parece que alguien quiere entrar en esta sección de la casa – le informó Asran ayudando a Duo mientras le ponía de pie.

Dios mío, y... y Heero, él está fuera, tengo que avisarle – dijo angustiado Duo.

No podemos salir de aquí, lo único que podemos es intentar escondernos, por Heero no te preocupes, él es fuerte y además abajo está Winner-san, seguro que viene a ayudarnos de un momento a otro.

Con pasos algo torpes Duo y Asran se dirigían al fondo de la habitación donde podrían esconderse en la doble cámara secreta que todos los vestidores de aquella sección poseían. Pero un fuerte empujón hacia atrás les derribó en el suelo.

¿Adónde os creéis que vais? – se oyó la voz molesta de Touya.

O no – exclamó Asran al reconocer al Blondie intruso - ¡¡¿Duo estás bien! – se preocupó el Pet al ver a Duo en el suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con cara adolorida mientras se abrazaba el vientre.

Valla pero si encontré a uno de mis chicos – dijo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a Duo para sujetarle del rostro para que le mirase a la cara – mírame muchacho – le ordenó Touya.

¡No lo toques! – le gritó Asran a la vez que golpeaba la mano que sujetaba a Duo para que lo soltara.

Maldita escoria – gruñó Touya sobándose la mano golpeada no por dolor sino por indignación. - ¡Cómo te atreves basura! – le gritó golpeando a Asran tan fuerte que el Pet se golpeó contra la pared de detrás cayendo inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe en la cabeza que comenzaba a sangrar – Te voy a enseñar como respetar a tus superiores – amenazó Touya dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo inconsciente para levantarlo por el cuello para volver a golpearlo.

De... déjalo en paz – jadeó Duo desde el suelo – no solo quería protegerme.

Parece que la linda criatura tiene lengua – se burló Touya acercándose a Duo aún con Asran agarrado por el cuello – haré lo que tú me has pedido si prometes ser bueno conmigo, jeje – rió con burla.

Antes déjalo – le pidió Duo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero con su debilidad y el golpe sufrido le estaba costando un poco.

A mi nadie me da ordenes ¿entendido? – dijo molesto Touya dejando caer el cuerpo de Asran al cuelo como un saco mientras sujetaba a Duo por un brazo para ponerlo de pie de golpe.

Arghh – se quejó Duo.

Así que los rumores de tu estado son ciertos – dijo complacido Touya toqueteando el vientre de casi seis meses y medio – eso y de que eres una hermosura mmmm. Seguro que me lo pasaré muy bien contigo – se relamió anticipo Touya – lastima de este bombo – le comentó el Blondie apretándole el vientre – le que quería un buen Pet para disfrutarlo desde el primer día, pero contigo tendré que hacer una excepción... que lastima, tendré que entretenerme con tu compañero mientras tú pares, luego ya me desharé del problema – comentó Touya mientras señalaba el estómago abultado mientras lamía lujuriosamente el cuello de un aterrado Duo.

¡¡¡Noooooo! Eso nunca. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi bebé ni a mi esposo – dijo intentado separarse del Blondie pero sin éxito.

Jejeje ¿tu esposo? – ja eso ya lo veremos precioso, a partir de ahora ya no será tu esposo sino mi juguete con el que disfrutaré como no tienes ni idea, pero tranquilo tu también participarás llegado su momento, jeje – se rió lo malicia.

¡¡Jamás! Eso nunca Winner-sama no ayudará, él nos salvará – exclamó esperanzado Duo.

¡¡Cállate desgraciado! – gritó perdiendo en control golpeando a Duo en la cara cayendo este sobre la cama – no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre en mi presencia maldito si no quieres que te golpee hasta que te haga abortar. No olvides una cosa – le amenazó Touya sujetándole del cuello haciendo presión con sus manos y contra el colchón – tú y el otro Premium me pertenecéis, yo pagué por vosotros una suma desorbitada y no voy a permitir que nadie me los quite ¿me oíste? ¡NADIE! Y menos ese presuntuoso de Zech Winner, así que olvídate de eso. Y ahora que voy a enseñar como comportarte conmigo – le advirtió rompiéndole el largo camisón que vestía para dejar su pecho y parte de su vientre al descubierto.

¡No! Por favor eso no, vas a dañar a mi bebé – suplicó Duo revolviéndose sobre las sábanas.

Haberlo pensado antes de provocarme, ahora te aguantas – le dijo dándole una bofetada a Duo que lo aturdió.

No por favor, se lo suplico, eso no... mi bebé – rogaba Duo.

Mientras Touya intentaba abrirse el pantalón con una sola mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Duo para inmovilizarlo, un tirón de pelo lo separó dolorosamente de encima del cuerpo del Premium.

¿Qué demo...? ¿Tú? – exclamó sorprendido Touya al ver a la última persona que se hubiera imaginado que le haría frente – jeje valla pero si la princesita Winner ha hecho su aparición, ¿sabes bien que estás haciendo? – le preguntó furioso pero a la vez divertido mientras lo encaraba.

Aléjate de Duo si no quieres que te rompa los brazos – le amenazó Quatre furioso, como nunca lo había estado. Al ver la puerta de acceso y el panel de mandos de las habitaciones destrozada se asustó mucho temiendo lo peor pero gracias a Dios había llegado a tiempo – Omi atiende a Asran – le ordenó al Housepet que venía tras él, al percatarse que Pet estaba inmóvil en el suelo – llévatelo a la habitación de mi hermano y no salgas de allí.

Sí Winner-san – respondió Omi haciendo lo que le habían ordenado.

Ahora te recomiendo que salgas de mi casa, si lo haces solo te acusaré de violación de propiedad privada, pero nada más, en cambio si prefieres que las cosas se hagan por las malas, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, no te tengo miedo Touya.

Je, me sorprendes Quatre, jamás hubiera imaginado que tú me enfrentarías, jeje, al final resultará que no eres tan desperdicio como pensábamos – se burló del joven Winner.

Tus insultos no me afectan no soy tan tonto para caer en tus provocaciones – le aseguró tranquilamente Quatre – Ahora sal de mi casa si no quieres que te saque yo misma, no te lo repito más.

Dudo que puedas conseguirlo princesita, así que me gustaría verlo – le instó – no voy a irme sin lo que es mío – aseguró Touya sujetando a Duo por el cabello para ponerlo a su lado – ahora dime donde está el otro Premium y me lo das me iré sin armas más escándalo.

No saldrás de aquí con ellos, así que suéltalo.

Snif... snif Winner-san, ¿Heero... donde está? ¿Está bien? – preguntó más angustiado Duo por su esposo que por él.

No te preocupes Duo, él está abajo esperándote en cuanto resolvamos esto irás a verle, ya lo verás – comentó Quatre para intentar tranquilizar al chico de larga melena chocolate.

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Touya sujetando a Duo por debajo de la barriga para alzarlo y llevárselo consigo.

Maldito he dicho que lo sueltes – le lanzó Quatre contra Touya perdiendo los estribos.

Con rapidez, Touya tubo que soltar a Duo para poder defenderse del ataque de Quatre, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza y la velocidad que poseía el joven Blondie.

Duo al verse libre gateó hacia un lado de la habitación para escapar de la pelea, no es que temiera por él pero debía proteger a su bebé a toda cosa, era lo más preciado para él.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperan aún habiendo caído los dos al suelo, era tanta la fuerza que desplegaban los dos que donde caía su puño provocaban un fuerte agujero allí donde impactase.

La pelea estaba bastante igualada pero la experiencia en el Blondie adulto hacía que el balance de la pelea de decantara a favor del Touya, eso y sumando lo poco que estaba Quatre acostumbrado a las peleas, le imposibilitaba a reaccionar como se debía.

En un golpe imprevisto Touya golpeó a Quatre lanzándole contra la pared provocándole que se rompiera la ceja cayéndole la sangre en un ojo imposibilitándole para poder ver con claridad, sin tiempo para reaccionar Touya se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo para clavarle la rodilla en el estómago, haciéndole perder la respiración. Quatre se dobló intentando recuperar el escaso aire que le faltaba a los pulmones cosa que aprovechó Touya para sujetarle del pelo y levantarlo contra la pared.

Je, te dije que no lo conseguiría... – dijo intentando recuperar él también el aire mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca por los golpes de Quatre – eres fuerte pero poco experimentado, pero es lógico sabiendo a quien tienes por hermano, es demasiado blando contigo, si estuvieras conmigo te haría un Blondie poderoso – le sugirió acercándose mucho al joven Blondie hasta que le lamió la comisura de los labios limpiando un reguero de sangre que le caía hasta la barbilla.

Antes muerto – le dijo asqueado Quatre apartado su rostro de aquella inmune lengua para escupirle después en la cara.

Aún tienes más energía para resistirte – se burló Touya apretando el cuerpo de Quatre con el suyo contra la pared – resístete venga precioso, eso me pone más cachondo – le aseguró apretándose más contra Quatre para que notase como su miembro cobraba vida.

Eres asqueroso, no me toques – intentó empujar a Touya pero le fue imposible, al hacer fuerza contra el otro cuerpo comprobó que por lo menos se había roto dos costillas, además se sentía muy cansado.

Sabes una cosa precioso, siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría al poseerte, seguramente sigues siendo tan puro y virgen como el día que naciste – se relamió Touya – todos en Eron te critican por ser tan blandengue y tan poco Blondie, pero todos desearíamos ser los primeros en tenerte en su cama y creo que ese placer me lo acabo de ganar yo, jeje ¿qué te parece? – rió con burla.

Ni te atrevas desgraciado, si me pones un dedo encima te mataré, si no es que mi hermano te destroza primero bastardo – le amenazó Quatre intentando calmar el miedo que se había desertado en él.

Bien merece una paliza si por ello consigo ser el primero en poseerte, eres delicioso y ya ardo en deseo por sentirme dentro de ti – le advirtió rasgándole la parte superior de su vestimenta.

¡¡No te atrevas maldito! – gritó asustado.

Con un rápido movimiento Touya le dio la vuelta para apretarlo contra la pared mientras le lamía el cuello y los hombros a la vez que apretaba su sexo ya erguido contra las nalgas de Quatre.

¡¡No suéltelo! ¡¡Suéltelo! – gritaba Duo desde la esquina donde se había resguardado

Tú cállate que luego será tu turno – amenazó Touya al Premium.

¡¡Heerooooo, Touyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba Duo para llamar la atención de los dos otros Premium, a lo mejor juntos podían deshacerse de ese Blondie.

Grita todo lo que quieras, ya que dudo que los Housepet se atrevan a ayudarte, y tu queridísimo hermano dudo que venga, hoy tenía mucho trabajo en Nova, me aseguré de ello, así que voy a disfrutar mucho con esto – le informó para terror de Quatre a la vez que ignoraba los gritos del Premium.

Noooo no lo hagas bastardo – le revolvía contra la pared intentando evitar que Touya le bajase las mallas de los pantalones.

Touya al verse imposibilitado a bajarle los pantalones por los continuos movimientos violentos de Quatre decidió por arrancárselos dejándolo solo con las botas puestas y lo poco que quedaba de su camiseta

Suéltame – le ordenó ya desesperado pero intentando controlarse antes de ponerse a llorar, pudo soltarse de un brazo con el cual propinó un codazo en la cara abriéndole el pómulo.

Touya instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos gruñendo dolorosamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona. Quatre aprovecho la ocasión para salir corriendo pero cuando pensó que se había librado fue derribado contra el suelo golpeándose duramente contra el suelo.

Maldita seas Winner, ahora te voy a enseñar como debes respetar a tus superiores – le advirtió volteando a Quatre poniéndolo boca arriba para luego sentarse sobre sus caderas para inmovilizarlo - ¡¡Estate quieto de una maldita vez! – le gritó golpeándole en el rostro.

Su... suéltame bastardo – intentaba forcejear Quatre pero el dolor de su cuerpo y el cansancio le estaban debilitando – pa... pagarás por esto... Ze... Zech – intentó pedir auxilio pero un nuevo golpe en la cabeza le dejó inconsciente.

¡Déjalo, nooooooooooo ayudaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó asustado Duo intentando ponerse de pie para ir a buscar ayuda al ver como Touya estaba dispuesto a violar en el mismo suelo sin que nadie le detuviera.

¡Cierra el pico! – le gritó molesto Touya a Duo – si no quieres que te golpee quédate calladito – le dijo mirándole mientras le abría las piernas a Quatre para tener mayor acceso sin ninguna resistencia ya que el joven Winner estaba desmayado – por mucho que grites nadie va ha venir en tu ayuda, cuando acabe con Winner será tu turno, jeje, así que ahorra energías porque las necesitarás – le comentó bajándose un poco el pantalón, lo suficiente para poder sacarse su miembro y satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

Mientras en el laboratorio Nova.

Mm que raro – comentó Zech notando como su celular vibraba de pronto – quien me llamará ahora, saben que no me pueden llamar al móvil cuando estoy aquí – se dijo a sí mismo Zech algo preocupado.

Zech abrió el teléfono donde la pantalla del móvil le indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje, al abrirlo se quedó pálido, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y su respiración se le hizo dificultosa. Solo cuatro palabras se podían leer pero con ellas un sin fin de ideas las cuales no sabía cuál era peor le inundaron la cabeza.

ALARMA 023 MANSION WINNER

Dios no puede ser – ahogó un gemido preocupado intentando no llamar la atención – alarma 023 – se repitió mentalmente – hay un intruso en casa, Omi ha debido de activar la señal para avisarme. Mierda – gritó Zech saliendo corriendo hacia las escaleras las cuales bajo lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle que tuviera que bajas más de 14 pisos. Una vez a bajo salió corriendo hacia los estacionamientos donde recogió su coche para salir disparado hacia su casa con le móvil en la mano intentando conectarse con la Mansión pero nadie parecía contestar.

Tras varios intentos alguien descolgó el teléfono.

¡¡¿¿Omi! ¿Quatre? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó preocupadísimo Zech mientras colocaba el teléfono en el manos libres para poder conducir más rápido.

¡¡Winner-sama! – se oyó la voz desesperada al otro lado de la línea.

¡¡Heero! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando? He recibido la señal de alarma y voy para allí – le informó alterado.

Winner-sama, no sé muy bien lo que está pasando pero no me gusta, yo estaba en la cocina buscando paste para Duo cuando Winner-san entró preocupado en la cocina me dijo que no saliera para nada de aquí y me dejó encerrado aquí, he intentado salir de aquí pero es imposible. No sé que está pasando allí arriba pero no me gusta, oigo a Duo pedir ayuda y no puedo hacer nada, maldición – dijo frustrado y asustado por Duo – he intentado reventar la puerta para ir en su ayuda pero es imposible, lo único que he llagado a reventar son mis manos, por dios Winner-sama, venga rápido yo no puedo salir de aquí y sé que los chicos corren peligro, creo que alguien entró en la casa.

Mierda mierda mierda – rugió frustrado Zech al oír todo lo que decía Heero. Tranquilízate, estoy yendo para allí no tardaré más de diez minutos. Heero ahora escúchame bien, ¿ves un panel de mandos junto la puerta? – le preguntó.

Sí, antes intenté abrirlo pero no sé la clave, introduje varios números al azar pero no sirvió de nada – le comentó Heero.

Me lo imagino, ahora ve, la clave es 004850#06, con eso se debería abrir la puerta. Sube arriba y averigua lo que ocurre yo estaré ahí en un momento. No hagas nada estúpido Heero, no sabes a que te enfrenta, solo intenta poner a salvo a quien puedas, yo no tardaré – le aseguro Zech.

De acuerdo, voy para allí – le dijo antes de colgarle y salir disparado hacia la planta de arriba.

De nuevo en la habitación de Duo y Heero

Jaja ja nadie os va ha ayudar – se reía Touya mientras manoseaba el cuerpo inerte de Quatre que no podía presentar resistencia.

Se te olvida alguien escoria – se oyó una voz mortalmente seria a su lado. Touya levantó el rostro para identificar a esa voz desconocida, cuando recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo lanzó hacia atrás – puede que Zech no venga en su ayuda pero yo si bastardo, ya uno no se puede ni duchar tranquilo – dijo con desprecio el joven que miraba con desprecio al Touya, vestía un pantalón ancho de color ocre, iba descalzo y sin ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo musculado, como bien había dicho el joven su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo debido a la supuesta ducha que decía que estaba tomando ya que aún estaba cayéndole el agua por el cuerpo.

Maldito hijo de puta – gruñó Touya adolorido por la patada estando semi sentado en el suelo - ¿quién demonios eres tú? – le exigió saber el Blondie.

Eso a ti te da lo mismo, basura, vuelve ni siquiera a poner un dedo sobre Quatre o sobre los demás chicos y te mato bastardo – le advirtió el joven agachándose sobre Quatre para cogerlo en brazos, su estado era lamentable y necesitaba un médico cuanto antes - ¿Duo estás bien? – preguntó preocupado por el otro Premium.

Yo... yo sí estoy bien, pero Quatre... – comentó asustado viendo como Quatre sangraba por varios lugares y aún permanecía inconsciente – intentó protegerme pero ese animal... – habló con voz trémula acercándose al Quatre junto a la cama, al mirar al Blondie que se levantaba del suelo furioso alertó a su amigo - ¡¡Trowa cuidado!.

No sé quien eres, pero me da lo mismo voy a matarte por interponerte en mis asuntos, Pet de pacotilla – dijo furioso Touya caminando con poca estabilidad hacia Trowa.

Inténtalo si puedes, conmigo no te va ha resultar tan sencillo, escoria – le aseguró muy molesto, el estado en que se encontraba Quatre le preocupaba y el saber que ese Blondie había sido el causante le enervaba los nervios, tubo que admitirse que sentía mucha preocupación por el joven Winner y eso le sorprendió.

Vas a morir, un Pet no se puede comparar contra un... – se cayó de golpe al observar la mirada asesina de Trowa que le dirigía, una mirada terrorífica pero una mirada esmeralda – tú... tú eres un Pre... Premium – tartamudeó sorprendido.

Así es y este Premium te va ha patear tu odioso culo, nadie toca a Quatre ¡me oyes!.

Hablas como si te interesase de forma especial, valla ahora resulta que pretendes hacer creerme que tienes poder sobre él, aunque sea un Blondie enclenque es un Blondie, y tú lo reclamas para ti, ja no me hagas reír. Aún siendo un Premium no tienes derecho a reclamar a un Blondie para ti, en todo caso al contrario pero tú – se burló Touya.

Punto nº uno, lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo imbécil, punto nº dos, solo yo puedo decir que Quatre es un enclenque, así que te recomiendo que no te vuelva ha oír capullo y punto nº tres, no te creas tan superior a mi subnormal porque con gusto te haré ver que no es así – le amenazó con frialdad dando un paso hacia Touya.

Jaja no me hagas reí, tú ja y cuantos más como tú, de no ser que me has pillado desprevenido no me hubieras golpeado y ahora estaría disfrutando de las entrañitas vírgenes del Winner.

Maldito bastardo voy a cerrarte la boca de una vez por todas – gruño colérico Trowa lanzándose contra Touya.

El primer puñetazo se clavó en el estómago de Touya haciéndole doblarse sobre si mismo, aprovechando que bajaba la cabeza el Blondie Trowa levantó su rodilla para golpearla con ella en el rostro al mismo tiempo que con sus puños unidos golpeaban la espalda haciéndole caer el suelo, tosiendo y retorciéndose de dolor.

Veo que tu palabrería ha caído en saco roto hijo de perra, vas ha arrepentirte de haber dicho todo eso de Quatre y reza para que no llegue Zech en estos momentos porque si es así date por muerto bastardo – le dijo con desprecio Trowa que se había agachado de puntillas para ver el cuerpo convulsionado boca bajo del Blondie, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza le levantó de los pelos para que le mirase mientras le hablaba - puede que yo no llegue a matarte, y no es por falta de ganas, aborrezco a la gente de tu calaña, sois un desperdicio que deberían erradicar del planeta, pero no quiero mancharme con tu sucia sangre, pero eso si perro, voy a dejarte un buen recuerdo de nuestro encuentro y para la próxima vez que quieras abusar de otro lo tendrás muy en cuenta y te lo pensarás mejor. Voy hacerte sufrir como nunca lo has hecho y te aconsejo que si después puedes caminar, corras, corre muy lejos y escóndete rata porque si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Quatre o de los otros Premium, nadie, me has odio, nadie te va ha salvar esta vez.

¡¡¿Trowa que está pasando aquí! – preguntó alarmado Heero al entra en la habitación y ver a su esposo golpeado y a Quatre prácticamente desnudo tumbado en su cama y bastante herido.

¡¿Heero! – exclamó agradecido Duo al ver a su esposo sano y a salvo - ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó nerviosamente.

Winner-san me encerró en la cocina al darse cuenta que algo sucedía – le informó a Duo y yo bien pero tú... ¿quién le ha hecho esto a Winner-san? ¿Y los demás?.

E... ese Blondie nos atacó, dice que tú y yo le pertenecemos y que quiere recuperarnos, snif – sollozó asustado Duo en brazos de Heero – golpeó a Asran y a Quatre por querer defenderme snif, Omi se llevó a Asran inconsciente a la habitación de Winner-sama, ohhh Heero he pasado tanto miedo por nuestro bebé.

Shhh tranquilo ya estoy contigo y nadie va hacerte nada.

Ya era hora que aparecieras – comentó algo molesto Trowa mientras retorcía el brazo del Blondie contra su espalda – pensé que no vendrías.

Perdón tuve un pequeño problemilla con una puerta que no me permitía salir pero ya está, Winner-sama no tardará en llegar. ¿Ha sido este desgraciado el responsable del aspecto de Duo y de Quatre? – preguntó sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de él.

Sí este bastardo se cree superior a nosotros, je y le estoy dando una clase privada de modestia y de modales – se burló Trowa golpeándole de nuevo en los riñones.

Hijo de perra – murmuró Heero furioso – nadie pone las manos sobre mi esposo y sale ileso gusano – dijo Heero levantando de nuevo la cabeza del Blondie que cada vez ponía menos resistencia – Voy a darte de tu misma medicina, aún no comprendo que clase de sociedad se vive aquí pero su todo son como tú me das pena.

Con ayuda de Trowa pudieron poner de pie a Touya que se tambaleaba un poco, Trowa lo sujetó y Heero descargó toda su frustración contra el Blondie, al final Touya sangraba por la nariz, labios y cejas, habían conseguido le un brazo y varias costillas. Le costaba respirar y veía nubloso.

Espero que hayas aprendido la lección escoria – le advirtió Trowa – con nosotros no se juega y menos con la gente que nos importa, ¿lo has entendido basura? – le dijo a Touya que se tambaleaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie – Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que llegue Zech y te mate por lo que le has hecho a su hermano.

Pero que dices Trowa – exclamó sorprendido Heero al oír que lo dejaba libre.

Sé lo que dijo Heero, es mejor que se largue antes de que llegue Zech. Un desgraciado no has oído, lárgate ya antes de que me arrepienta – le dijo dándole una patada en el culo que hizo que cayera de rodillas para luego apoyarse también en sus manos y recuperar un poco el aliento.

Arghh – se quejó Touya – esto no se quedará así – comentó casi sin voz Touya.

Valla el baka aún se pone gallito – se burló Trowa empujándolo contra el suelo – si sabes lo que te conviene te alejarás de los Winner, sino la próxima vez te arrancaré la cabeza personalmente. Ahora ¡Lárgate!

Con pasos inseguros Touya consiguió ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación y de la casa para ir alejándose lentamente de la Mansión.

¿Estás seguro de los que has hecho? – preguntó inseguro Heero a Trowa mientras se acercaba de nueva a Duo para atenderlo.

Sí, por ahora es lo mejor, ahora lo que debemos hacer es atender a los heridos, creo que Duo y Quatre no son los únicos.

No tardó ni dos minutos en hacer aparición el Blondie que faltaba.

¡¡¿Dónde está! ¿Dónde está ese hijo de perra que entró en la Mansión? – preguntó preocupado Zech, entrando intempestivamente a la habitación – Dios ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – se preocupó Zech al ver a su hermano inconsciente y bastante herido para luego percatarse que Duo también estaba golpeado.

El intruso ha huido – respondió seriamente Trowa.

¿¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¿cómo? – gritó Zech sorprendido y preocupado - ¿quién era?.

Ya te lo explicaré, lo importante es atender a Quatre – aseguró Trowa revisando al Blondie, está mal herido.

Continuará...

Ally Tsukasa: Gracias por tu comentario, jeje no te creas yo también soy una pervertida, espero que te halla gustado y siento la tardanza. Un saludo y gracias por molestarte en escribirme. Un beso.

Valsed: Jeje la trama ya se va desarrollando, no todo serán flores porque la envidia es lo que gobierna Eron. Intrigas, venganzas, celos... todo es válido para conseguir lo que desean. Un saludo y gracias por estás ahí de nuevo. Hasta pronto y espero que te halla gustado.

Dark Elliot: Valla Dark estás bastante desaparecido, Haber cuando te pasas por el grupo y nos dices hola. Espero ver una actualización de las tuyas que nos tienes muy abandonados. Un beso y espero leerte pronto.

Carmin: Hola mi ángel de la guarda, espero que estés bien y con más ánimos, sabes que siempre me tendrás parar ti y espero ese mensaje que me dijiste que me enviarías cuanto estuvieras más tranquila. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo y espero que este te guste igual. Un beso mi hadita y espero leerte muy pronto. Te quiere. Chipi

Yuki Asakura: No tienes que darme las gracias por contestarte es mi debe y además que me gusta hacerlo, sobre Max y Wufei, pues ellos tienes una relación real, se aman pero como ocurre con todos, deben ocultar lo que sienten porque no está bien visto, Su sociedad es muy estricta y llevan años o siglos así, pero como cuando uno estita mucho de una cuerda, esta acaba por romperse, lo malo que son poco los que piensan como Max o los Winner, o al menos lo que ellos creen, pero eso ya se verá, jeje.

Sobre tu propuesta de continuar Yo te protegeré, la tomaré en consideración , ya te diré algo. Espero que hallas disfrutado de esta capítulo, me salió más largo de lo habitual, jeje y eso que lo acorté. Un besazo.

Karin: Hola Karin, jeje sobre lo que dices de Duo es cierto, creo que le he cogido gustillo a esto de tenerlo con barriguita, jeje pero él tampoco se queja, sobretodo cuanto se pone en práctica para conseguirla, jeje. Me alegro que te guste la pareja Wufei x Max, ellos son de los pocos que consiguen mantener su relación, aunque sea un secreto a voces, con Trowa y Quatre, pues la verdad no va ha ser tan fácil que ellos estén juntos, o mejor dicho que Trowa acepte que siente algo por Quatre, habrá desconfianza y mucho mucho mucho orgullo de por medio, pero la carne es débil y Trowa... ups no puedo decirlo, jeje será sorpresa, jeje. Sobre Omi (jeje si es el mismo) muchos les gustaría que estuviera con Zech pero no, jeje para Omi tengo un tiarrón mmmm, encantador para él, ya lo conocéis sobretodo si habéis leído mis fics, pero no adelanto nada. La pareja de Zech ya está en escena, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta, y la verdad, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo, jeje en el suyo no pero si muy cerquita de él, jeje lo admito es mi amor platónico. No diré nada más esperaré que me digáis si lo habéis notado o no y lo que os parece.

YA me he apuntado tus diferentes nick, jeje es que me suelo confundir mucho y sobre si tendrás sensei para rato pues eso espero, jeje aunque lo de sensei, que muy alto para mi. Bueno un beso y gracias por escribirme, besitosssss


	5. Cap V Separaciones

PREMIUM

Cap. V Separaciones.

En la habitación de Heero y Duo.

Con cuidado Trowa recogió del suelo a Quatre que permanecía inconsciente y sin moverse para llevarlo a la habitación del Blondie, mientras Zech y Heero se preocupaban por Duo que se sujetaba del vientre con signos de dolor y angustia.

Estoy bien – comentó Duo poco convincente – solo necesito descansar.

De eso nada – respondió Zech – estás golpeado y hay que revisarte para saber que el bebé y tú estáis bien.

Pero alguien tiene que ir a ver a Asran y a los demás, Asran también resultó herido por protegerme – sollozó Duo preocupados por los Pets.

¿También los hirió? – se alarmó Zech.

Sí, Omi se los llevó a tus habitaciones, supongo que estarán allí.

¡Maldición! – exclamó el Blondie.

Winner-sama valla a ver como están, yo ya me ocupo de mi esposo, no sé preocupe – sugirió Heero limpiando las heridas a Duo con desinfectante.

De acuerdo voy a ver, de paso llamaré al Doctor para que revise a los heridos – comunicó Zech saliendo de la habitación de Duo.

En la habitación de Quatre.

Con mucha delicadeza Trowa acostó a Quatre sobre su cama para luego ir al baño para recoger un botiquín y algunas toallas pequeñas para asearlo. Una vez con todo lo necesario regresó junto al Blondie para atenderlo.

Hijo de perra – masculló furioso Trowa al comprobar el estado del Quatre – espero no volver a verte desgraciado porque como así sea nadie te podrá salvar – amenazó al causante de las heridas del joven Blondie, mientras que con mucho cuidado limpiaba los restos de sangre seca con agua y una pequeña toalla.

Arghhh – se quedó inconsciente Quatre.

Lamento hacerte daño pequeño pero debo curarte – le decía a Quatre mientras deslizada la toalla húmeda por los arañazos del pecho y de las caderas – esto te pasa por ser tan endemoniadamente hermoso – comentó sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo y sin poder evitar admirar el cuerpo desnudo del chico sobre su cama – mierda pero que estoy diciendo – se amonestó el mismo.

Con delicadeza apartó los largos mechones que se le pegaban al rostro debido a la sangre y al sudor. Una vez limpio el cuerpo le aplicó un desinfectante en las heridas abiertas, le vendó ambas muñecas y nudillos, al abrírsele la piel al golpear al atacante. Por unos segundos se quedó admirando ese rostro dulce y bello, memorizando cada rasgo. Su piel pálida a pesar del feo moratón que le estaba surgiendo en el pómulo izquierdo, sus finas cejas doradas, su nariz pequeñita y recta, sus hermosos ojos de largas pestañas doradas como sus cejas y cabellos y esas orbes azules como cielo, sus mejillas tersas y sedosas y esos apetecibles labios rosados y finos que te invitaban a probarlos, todo un rostro angelical adornado con una larga cascada de hilos de oro que le hacían más dulce y delicado de lo que en realidad era.

Trowa sabía que no debía de observar de esa manera al Blondie porque sabía que si lo hacía sería su perdición, pero como si de un embrujo se tratase, su cuerpo fue atraído por esa belleza etérea, sus labios estaban siendo llamados a tocar... a besar los del joven dormido.

Y su perdición se hizo realidad, con una sutileza y cuidado excesivo Trowa depositó un suave beso en los labios del durmiente, pero no satisfecho con solo ese leve roce, volvió a posesionarse de esa boca haciendo del segundo beso algo más tangible. Su lengua acarició los labios dulces como la miel a pesar de estar hedidos, no contento con eso deslizó su lengua hacia el interior de la boca del joven que instintivamente se le abrió como ofrenda a su persistencia. Trowa pudo saborear las mieles de aquella boca con absoluta tranquilidad y deseo a pesar de la poca respuesta recibida del otro chico al ser un beso robado, pero poco le importó. De pronto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo o más bien a quien se lo estaba haciendo y se alejó de aquella boca tan tentativa para alejarse del chico y controlar su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco. Sé había dejado llevar por el deseo del momento pero gracias a Dios el Blondie no se despertó.

Concentrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, decidió reanimar al joven con unas friegas de alcohol a la vez que le hacía oler el mismo.

Mmmm – protestó Quatre despertándose bastante aturdido – arghh mi cabeza, ¿Duo? ¿Zech? – llamó incorporándose un poco a la persona que se suponía que estaba cerca de él atendiéndole.

Shhh tranquilo, ya pasó todo, túmbate de nuevo, estás herido y necesitas descansar – le ordenó Trowa lo más fríamente posible para ocultar su perturbación, empujando con una mano el pecho del rubio hasta recostarlo de nuevo sobre la cama.

¿Tro...Trowa? – reconoció Quatre perturbado la voz del joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Sí soy yo. Ahora estate quieto aún tengo que ponerte la pomada en los golpes – le exigió Trowa indiferente.

Pero... ¿Y Touya? ¿Qué pasó con Duo y los demás? ¿Dónde está auch... – se quejó - Omi y los demás? – preguntó preocupado e inquieto por las manos de Trowa que esparcían la pomada por el vientre – ¡mi... mi ropa! – reaccionó avergonzado al verse desnudo ante el Premium e instintivamente se intentó cubrir con la sábana de la cama.

He dicho que te tranquilices baka – le amonestó Trowa molesto por la situación – Touya escapó, Duo y los demás están bien, los están atendiendo ahora por Heero y tu hermano y sobre tu ropa, supongo que fue Touya quien te la arrancó, pero tranquilo, verte desnudo no es mi prioridad, eres como otro cualquiera, así que estate quieto y déjame hacer mi trabajo – le dijo cruelmente y sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras producían en el rubio.

Escapó... – se repitió a si mismo – El que no sea tu prioridad verme desnudo eso ya puedo imaginármelo, pero no hace falta que sea tan desagradable conmigo – dijo con amargura Quatre al comprobar hasta que punto lo despreciaba – no es necesario que... que te moleste más por mi... ya puedo curarme yo solo, gracias – le respondió sin querer descubrir su cuerpo de nuevo para que le siguiera aplicando la pomada.

Como quieras, a mí me da lo mismo – le dijo ofreciéndole la pomada, aunque interiormente se maldijera por dentro por su boca tan grande – si necesitas algo avisaré a Omi para que te lo traiga – le dijo mirándole de reojo para ver como a Quatre se le escapaban las lágrimas, haciendo que se odiara más por su comportamiento.

Tranquilo... lo que yo necesito tú no me lo puedes dar, así que no te molestaré – le respondió intentando controlar su llanto delante del Premium.

Avisaré a tu hermano de que ya estás consciente – le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de la habitación del hermano menor de los Winner Trowa se maldijo a si mismo por comportarse de esa forma con el chico, era un canalla y estaba pagando con Quatre todo la frustración que había sentido en el pasado por culpa de otros Blondies de los cuales Quatre no tenía nada que ver, pero le costaba admitir que Quatre no fuera como ellos, siempre dudaría de las intenciones reales que tenía ese Blondie por ayudarle.

Deshaciéndose de todos esos pensamientos se dirigió a la habitación del otro Winner donde lo encontró curando a Asran con la ayuda de un preocupado Kira, que se deshacía en atenciones con el otro Pet. Zech había ido a buscar al Kira como le había dicho Asran que se mantuvo encerrado hasta ese momento como le había pedido su compañero.

Tu hermano ya despertó, creo que sería conveniente que fueras a verle, mi presencia no le sienta muy bien que digamos – informó inalterablemente Trowa, estando junto a ellos que le miraron como entraba a la habitación.

Por algo será ¿no crees? – dijo molesto sabiendo lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser ese Premium de ojos verdes – ahora iré a verle, ¿está muy herido? – le preguntó mientras acomodaba a Asran en la cama tras acabar de curarle mientras Kira lo mantenía abrazado y le besaba de vez en cuando para diluir su propia preocupación por el otro Pet.

Yo no le he hecho nada y sobre sus heridas sobrevivirá – dijo cortante – me voy a mi cuarto, tengo cosas que hacer, si me necesitas para algo ya sabes donde estoy – dijo brevemente para desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta, tan rápido como había entrado..

Dios... este chico me desespera – masculló Zech – no entiendo como Quatre lo soporta se merece que le den una buena paliza – farfulló molesto

Pues yo creo que solo es apariencia – comentó Omi – me he fijado como mira a Winner-san cuando cree que nadie le ve y sus ojos no mienten.

¿Pues entonces a que espera para decírselo a mi hermano? – exclamó no muy convencido – lo único que está consiguiendo es que hacerlo sufrir y no voy a tolerarlo más. No traje a ese Premium para que haga más daño a Quatre del que ya está pasando. Pensé que estar aquí ayudaría a Quatre, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Winner-sama, es solo cuestión de tiempo – aseguró Kira mientras abrazaba a Asran que descansaba sobre su pecho – es chico debió sufrir mucho y ahora desconfía de todos, es normal.

Pero eso no le da derecho ha hacer sufrir a Quatre – rebatió molesto Zech

Sí, pero de eso se tiene que dar cuenta él solo – comentó Asran desde su cómoda posición mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su compañero.

Solo espero que sé de cuenta pronto, antes de que no pueda controlar el romperle la cabeza – comentó Zech – por cierto mis preciosos niños veo que os habéis hecho muy "amigos" y os compenetráis muy bien entre vosotros, ¿eh? jeje – bromeó Zech, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos por el comentario.

Es que Asran y yo... bueno nosotros... es que... – tartamudeaba nervioso Kira separándose un poco de Asran y sin atreverse a mirar al Blondie.

Jajaja, tranquilo Kira, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, yo estoy encantado de que os entendáis tan bien, eso me quita un peso de encima al saber que estaréis el uno con el otro cuando os tengáis que marchar – se alegró Zech

¿No le molesta que nos convirtamos en pareja? – preguntó nervioso Asran.

Claro que no tontos, eso es fantástico, el haber echo que os conozcáis y que os hagáis pareja me llena de orgullo – les dijo acercándose a ellos para sentarse un momento junto a la cama – sois unos chicos fantásticos y como bien os he dicho muchas veces merecéis ser felices – les dijo acariciándoles el rostros para luego depositar un corto besos en sus labios – solo espero que no me lleguéis a olvidar del todo, jeje

Eso jamás – aseguró Asran – siempre habrá un sitio especial en nuestro corazón para ti.

Hemos pensado mucho en nuestro futuro... en lo que sucederá... y nos gustaría que nos mantengamos en contacto – pidió tímidamente Kira.

Por supuesto, pero primero tendré que intentar arreglar este lío, no quisiera veros más implicados de lo necesario, pero os prometo que en cuanto esté todo arreglado y no halla peligro para vosotros, os iré a ver, siempre y cuando me prometáis que le pondréis mi nombre a vuestro primer retoño, jeje – se rió Zech, provocando que se supieran colorados los Pets.

No los haga avergonzar más Winner-sama, jeje – se rió también Omi.

Es que son encantadores cuando se sonrojan – se defendió Zech.

Iré a preparar algo de comer – sugirió Omi – el doctor no tardará en llegar. Enseguida subiré los calmantes que nos dio la otra vez el doctor para el dolor.

Bien yo iré a ver a mi hermano y a Duo, luego tendré unas palabritas con cierto Premium que me saca de las casillas- comentó lo más controlado posible.

En la habitación de Quatre

¿Quatre se puede? – preguntó Zech antes de entrar en la habitación

Snif... sí claro – respondió limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas para que no se notara que había estado llorando - ¿Ocurre algo?

Eso me gustaría a mí saber – comentó Zech sentándose junto a su hermano - ¿de nuevo llorando por ese baka? – preguntó Zech mirando tristemente a su joven hermano.

Yo... snif lo siento, soy un desastre snif... intento ser fuerte, comportarme como un Blondie pero no sé. Ohh! Zech ¿no sé que hacer? – le preguntó a su hermano lanzándose a sus brazos llorando amargamente.

Shhh tranquilo Quatre, ¿por qué no intentas olvidarlo? ¿Si quieres puedo apresurar su marcha de Eron? Así estarás más tranquilo, se puede ir con Asran y Kira en el próximo trasbordador. No me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera., ese chico, Trowa, es un necio por no darse cuenta lo que se pierde no queriéndote, pero esto ya duró demasiado Quatre, esto te está haciendo más daño que bien – le riñó con cariño.

Lo sé pero no puedo evitar amarle hermano, yo... es como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, yo llegué a soñar con él antes de conocerlo, sé que es el amor de mi vida snif y que no podré amara a nadie más que a él – le confesó a su hermano mientras se deshacía en lágrimas.

Puede que así sea pero este amor que sientes te está destruyendo Quatre, no te das cuenta, acabarás enfermando y eso que nosotros no enfermamos. Tienes que alejarlo de ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Snif.. snif tienes razón hermano, yo... será mejor que me aleje de él, jamás haré que me ame, solo me estoy haciéndome daño yo mismo – le dijo abrazazo a Zech.

¿Quieres que prepare los papeles para que se valla? – le preguntó sabiendo que era dura la respuesta para su hermano pequeño.

Snif... siiiii – respondió llorando desconsoladamente.

De acuerdo, lo prepararé – le dijo intentando consolar a su hermano. Tras unos minutos en los cuales el joven Blondie se calmó Zech le llamó de nuevo – Quatre, sé que no es el mejor momento pero dime que sucedió antes, ¿quién entró en la Mansión?

Snif... fue Touya, sabe que Duo y Heero están aquí y quería llevárselos, según dijo le pertenecen y tiene derecho a llevárselos.

¡¡Ese hijo de perra! ¡Cómo lo pille lo mato! ¿Cómo escapó? ¿Porque se ensañó contigo de esa manera siendo tu un Blondie como él? – le preguntó furioso.

No sé como escapó yo... yo me desmayé por el dolor que me hizo sentir..., lo siento Zech, cuando recobré el conocimiento ya estaba aquí. Él quería divertirse conmigo, creo que me ve como un Pet, pero no solo él los Blondies de su entorno también, snif quería saber lo que se sentía al hacerlo conmigo – le explicó avergonzado Quatre.

Maldito cabrón – rugió de rabia – ese va ha ver lo que ese sentir ser apaleado por mí, voy a arrancarle los huevos. El muy cretino se atrevió a atacaros abiertamente y de día, eso significa que se siente con el poder necesario para hacerlo sin recibir represalias. ¡Mierda esto no me gusta Quatre, debe de estar tramando algo más! – comentó Zech.

Touya sabía que tu estarías ocupado en NOVA – le informó Quatre - ¿a ocurrido algo?.

Por ahora nada demasiado grave, a ZERO le han llegado quejas sobre mí, pero lo puedo manejar perfectamente, al menos por ahora, pero habrá que apresurar los planes. Hay que sacar a los chicos de X-Gundam cuanto antes. Me imagino que Touya no se quedará de brazos cruzado y más si ha salido caliente de aquí sin llevarse a Heero y al Duo. Tengo que hablar con Trowa – exclamó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la habitación del Premium – Quatre descansa un rato, iré a averiguar una serie de cosas. Cuanto estés recuperado y más tranquilo me avisas, necesitaré que hagas unas cosas, pero antes descansa un poco, al menos hasta que el doctor te revise.

Está bien, como quieras – respondió Quatre aún deprimido, recostándose de nuevo en la cama, para intentar dejar de pensar en Trowa.

Sin muchos miramientos Zech entró sin pedir premiso a la habitación del Premium, el cual lo encontró en la computadora privada, que había en cada una de las habitaciones, revisando unos archivos con cierto interés.

Tenemos que hablar – le exigió Zech al Premium.

No sabes llamar a la puerta – comento a la defensiva de nuevo.

No si estoy en mi casa y menos cuando se trata de una persona tan detestable como tú, así que ahórrate los insultos y las quejas porque no estoy de humor para aguantar nada así que te aconsejo que no me provoques. Ahora quiero respuestas y las quiero claras, esto va más allá de tu odio hacia mí o hacia mi hermano, hay vidas de personas inocentes involucradas así que te agradecería que por una maldita vez en tu vida cooperases.

¿Me estás proponiendo una tregua? – preguntó sorprendido Trowa.

Llámalo como quieras. Necesito que me digas como escapó Touya – le pidió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Simplemente le dejé escapar – respondió con tranquilidad, girando sobre la silla para mirarle directamente al Blondie con los brazos cruzados.

¡¡¿Qué le dejaste escapar! – gritó sorprendido y furioso - ¿Te has vuelto loco?.

No me grites – le amenazó – tengo mis razones para haberlo dejado ir.

¡Y se puede saber que razones son! – exigió saber Zech.

De haberlo retenido lo hubieras matado – dijo tranquilamente.

¡Pues claro que sí! Ha entrado a mi casa sin permiso, ha herido a Asran, a Duo y ha intentado violar a mi hermano ¿te parece poco para querer matarlo? – dijo furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

Yo también hubiera disfrutado matándolo, pero ahora mismo no es más beneficioso que siga con vida y que piense que se ha librado de una buena – comentó Trowa girándose de nuevo para volver a poner atención al ordenador para revisar la información que estaba obteniendo de la red informática.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Zech – ¿Qué estás rebuscando en la red de Eron? Tu no tienes acceso a ese sistema.

Muy simple, estoy siguiendo los pasos de es Blondie, de Touya y los accesos a la red no son un problema para mí. Nunca me ha gustado hacer el vago, así que desde que estoy aquí me he estado informando de los trapos sucios de ciertos Blondies y he descubierto cosas muy interesantes. Para tu información los Blondies de Eron te están controlando a ti y a tus amigos más cercanos. Quieren quitarte del camino y Touya es uno de los cabecillas – le explicó Trowa – he pirateado algunas conexiones del ordenador central de NOVA y de algunos negocios vinculantes...

¿¡Has accedido a ZERO? – exclamó sorprendido - ¿cómo lo has hecho? Eso es casi imposible.

Simple, el software que utiliza no es tan complicado para mí, solo que el nivel de acceso no es muy alto ya que sino me delataría si accediera de repente, pero aún así puedo conseguir información importante, como el remitente del informe que llegó tan oportunamente a la oficina de tu amigo Max Asato...

¿Sabes quien fue? ¿Y como estás enterado de todo eso? – interrogó Zech.

Ya te lo dije, me he estado informando. Touya supo por Shoyo que Duo y Heero estaban aquí y que tu estarías muy ocupado con ZERO, ya que fue él mismo quien te delató y te está acusando de ser el manipulador de embriones, pero no es lo único. Está influenciado a ese ordenador para que te mantenga al margen de tus asuntos en Nova, según él para su propia protección pero lo que quiere de que dejes el camino libre para sus negocios sucios. Ese Touya es un hombre ambicioso y hará lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere entre ello, el Pet de tu amigo Max, a Heero y Duo, siendo por supuesto el máximo representante de los Blondies y por lo que veo ahora también quiere a tu hermano.

Pues tendré que hacerle saber que conmigo no se juega, no voy a permitir que ponga un dedo a mi hermano ni a los demás –aseguró Zech y lo ser el máximo representante de los Blondies habría que verlo.

Debo decirte que la fuerza bruta no funciona con los tipos como él, hay que ser más sutiles. El apoyo que tenéis ahora es mínimo si buscases un enfrentamiento directo, así que habrá buscar más apoyo, si le atacáis directamente le será muy fácil eliminar a un par de Blondies como sois, ese tal Max, la mujer Blondie también y todos aquellos que piensen como tú.

¿Y como se supone que encontraremos más aliados? – sugirió Zech – hay pocos Blondies que se atrevan a ir en contra de ZERO.

Sí porque les privaría de privilegios y lujos pero no son ellos los que te darán la ayuda que necesitáis, ¿Cuál es la población más extensa en X-Gundam y la menos favorecida por la legislación de Eron?

Los Darkers – respondió el Blondie.

Así es, hay una relación de 8 a 1, fuera de Eron. Aún siendo mayoría son los explotados y marginados, a demás de los más interesados en cambiar la situación. Fueron ellos, o mejor dicho un grupo de ellos, lo que os proporcionaron el informe de las irregularidades en la concesión de las licencias de paternidad. Sé que están buscando la forma de derrocar a los Blondies y al ZERO, así que podéis hacer una alianza antes de que los Darkers se tomen la justicia por su mano y créeme eso no te conviene ni a ti ni a tus amigos.

¿Y que pretenden hacer para derrocar a los Blondies? Puede que seamos menos pero somos más fuerte y Touya y los demás buscarán la manera de aplastarlos como lo han hecho hasta ahora – aseguró Zech.

Eso ya lo saben, hasta ahora no han tenido éxito porque no contaban con el apoyo de otros Blondies, en este caso tú, para legalizar las pruebas que hay en contra de Touya y sus amigotes. Tú desde dentro puedes conseguir desacreditar a esos Blondie sin necesidad de entrar en una confrontación. Eliminando las malas hierbas, el prado puede crecer limpio y sano. Ellos no desean la exterminación de los Blondies como muchas veces habéis hecho vosotros, solo quieren ser libres y poder tener el derecho de elegir, donde y con quien vivir – le informó Trowa.

Eso suena muy bien pero no es nada fácil ha llevar a cabo. El circulo de Eron empieza a desconfiar de mí, a demás aún no tenemos las pruebas que condenen a Touya y de haberlas no sé si ZERO las aceptaría – comentó Zech.

ZERO no tiene porque aprobar nada, no olvides que solo es un ordenado, os dejáis manipular por él, lo primero que quieren hacer los Darkers es eliminar la existencia de ZERO, con él fuera del camino, tendréis que improvisar una manera de legislación autónoma, ahí tendrás que entrar tú, propón crear un consejo entre los Blondies, ya que ese consejo será quien en un futuro juzgue las pruebas en contra la extorsión de Touya.

¿Pero eliminar a ZERO es imposible? – aseguró Zech.

No para la persona adecuada, los Darkers ya han dado con ella y pronto llegará a Eron, lo demás dependerá de ti y de tus contactos – dijo Trowa – la clave es buscar la conexión entre el laboratorio y el destino de esos bebés.

¿Y tú que pintas en todo esto? – le preguntó desconfiado.

Solo soy un mero espectador, esta lucha no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero debo decir que detesto la opresión de los menos favorables por eso que ayudaré en lo que pueda mientras esté en este planeta.

No sé si agradecerte lo que haces o no, pero bueno. Como te prometí cuando te traje aquí, voy hacer que regreses a tu planeta de origen – informó al Premium que dejó de atender el ordenador para concentrarse en Zech – debido a la nueva situación me veo en la obligación de adelantar la marcha de Asran y los demás Pets, no es que lo desee pero es lo mejor para ellos, así que tú irás con ellos, partiréis en unos cuatro días como máximo.

¿Cuatro días? – preguntó Trowa desconcertado.

Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? – preguntó Zech observando la reacción de Trowa.

Err... sí claro – titubeó un poco Trowa en responder - ¿Y Duo y Heero?

Ellos también deberían partir pero la situación de Duo está muy delicada así que deberán quedarse al menos hasta que nazca su bebé o se restablezca lo suficiente, por eso los dos se quedarán , por que dudo que Heero se quiera separar de su esposo para regresar a su planeta – le informó Zech – así que si tienes algo que hacer antes de marcharte hazlo ya. Ah! Otra cosa... me gustaría que te alejaras de mi hermano lo máximo posible.

¿De ti hermano? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido Trowa.

Porque ya le has hecho bastante daño con tu mala leche – le habló seriamente – así que aléjate de él total solo te quedan cuatro días de soportarnos, no creo que te sea muy difícil.

Yo... como quieras – respondió ocultando su molestia.

De todas maneras... gracias por ayudar a mi hermano y a los demás – le agradeció con algo de reticencia antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta electrónica.

Er... no fue nada – le dijo para despedir al Blondie, que salió enseguida – mierda solo cuatro días – susurró para si mismo – si es lo que tanto deseaba ¿porque me siento tan mal? – se preguntó Trowa.

Sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho Trowa, Zech se dirigió a la habitación de Duo y Heero donde encontró al doctor examinando a Duo con un rostro demasiado serio para su gusto.

¿Va todo bien doctor? – preguntó Zech al estar junto a ellos.

No todo lo bien que podría ir Winner-sama, veo que este chico a sido golpeado de nuevo y eso no es bueno, según los síntomas que me ha descrito Duo, la tensión le la provocado que halla tenido leves contracciones y eso no es nada bueno.

¿Pero mi bebé está bien? – preguntó asustado Duo – no recibió ningún golpe directo yo lo protegí con mis brazos y...

Puede que no recibiera ningún golpe – interrumpió el doctor – pero la tensión a la que estás sometido es perjudicial para ti y para el bebé. Puede que todo esto provoque un parto prematuro.

¡¿Pero solo está de cinco meses y medio! – exclamó Heero sujetando la mano de su esposo mientras estaba sentado su lado.

Pues es eso lo que me preocupa, de tener un parto prematuro la criatura no sobreviviría y Duo podría tener problemas también – informó el doctor.

Ohhh dios mío – se asustó Duo – yo no quiero que eso suceda.

¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer doctor? – preguntó con calma Zech.

Lo principal es darle calma y tranquilidad, de repetirse las contracciones avisarme cuanto antes, Duo no deberá hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo, tan solo puede levantarse de la cama para caminar un poco pero sin agotarse, comer lo más sano posible, beber mucho líquido y tomarse la medicación que te voy a recetar diariamente.

No se preocupe doctor, me aseguraré que así sea – respondió Zech – ¿puede viajar en trasbordador? – preguntó de repente.

Por ahora no, no la menos que nos aseguremos que las contracciones no se repiten y esté fuera de peligro de provocar un parto prematuro, ¿es que tiene pensado llevárselo algún sitio? – preguntó el doctor.

Por ahora no si no es factible su traslado pero Duo y Heero tienen que regresar a su hogar – respondió Zech ocultando su pesar por separarse de ellos.

Por ahora no lo recomiendo Winner-sama quizá para dentro de un mes y medio si todo va bien – sugirió el doctor.

Bien así lo haremos, por cierto doctor ¿ya revisó a mi hermano y a Asran? – preguntó Zech al doctor.

Sí, Quatre lo que más necesita descanso, ya que sus heridas ya habían sido bien tratadas y Asran, solo tiene un ligero golpe en las costillas, lo demás también ya fue curado.

Bueno doctor, entonces gracias por venir, Omi se encargará del papeleo y de pagar por sus servicios, si me disculpa me quedaré un rato con Heero y Duo – comentó el Blondie.

De acuerdo, yo ya me tengo que ir, tengo más pacientes que atender – dijo el doctor recogiendo su maletín, buenas tardes y Duo, descansa y no te alteres.

No se preocupe doctor me cuidaré, el bebé es lo principal – aseguró Duo sonriendo con tristeza y preocupación por el futuro de su retoño.

¿Cómo te sientes Duo? – le preguntó Zech acariciando la mejilla de Duo y sonriéndole con dulzura.

Ahora bien... pero antes estaba muy asustado – confesó el joven trenzado – ese bestia quiso forzarme aún estando embarazado.

No te preocupes por eso ahora, lamento no haber llegado antes, pero te prometo que eso no volverá a ocurrir, dios de haberos pasado algo no me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida – les dijo Zech depositando un suave beso en los labios de ambos chicos – ups, lo siento es la costumbre – se disculpó al darse cuenta que había besado a los esposos.

Je, no te preocupes no es nada – dijo avergonzado Duo mientas acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos a la vez que observaba el rostro confundido y sonrojado de su esposo.

Winner-sama, ¿por qué preguntó si Duo podía viajar? ¿Va a devolvernos a nuestro planeta ya? – preguntó Heero para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

Eso sería lo mejor, no es que me guste la idea de separarnos de vosotros, os que tomado mucho aprecio pero las cosas se están poniendo difíciles en Eron, no quiero arriesgaros más por eso he adelantado el viaje, Asran, Kira y los demás viajarán dentro de cuatro días, Trowa también abandonará Eron – les informó Zech.

¿Trowa se va? – preguntó sorprendido Duo.

Sí, creo que viendo como está la situación es lo mejor para él y sobretodo para mi hermano, él es el más perjudicado de todos.

Yo pensé que se animaría a decirle lo que realmente siente – comentó Duo sin entender el comportamiento del Premium.

No lo hará – aseguró Heero – es demasiado testarudo, ya has oído lo que piensa de los Blondie, creo que Winner-sama tiene razón, lo mejor es que se alejen el uno del otro, así se evitarán el hacerse daño el uno al otro.

Pero si se rinde Winner-san no podrá ganarse el respeto de Trowa ni convencer que él no es como los otros Blondie. Si yo hubiera seguido tu consejo ahora mismo no estaría en esta cama esperando a tu hijo Heero – replicó molesto Duo.

Yo no soy como Trowa – se quejó Heero.

¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Duo con ironía – porque yo recuerdo que me costó casi un año el que me aceptaras, y todo por tu orgullo.

Valla Heero eso no me lo hubiera imaginado Heero, ¿un año tardaste en hacerle tu pareja? – se burló Zech – yo no hubiera tardado ni un minuto, jeje.

Eso es una historia muy larga que no viene a cuento – gruñó Heero para dejar de hablar del tema – creo que va siendo hora que descanses Duo – se intentó escabullir de la conversación arropando a Duo para que descasara.

Jejeje, esta bien no insistiré en saber porque – aseguró Zech – voy a salir un momento, quiero comprar la medicación que te recetó Duo, a demás va siendo hora de compraros ropa, no vais a ir siempre con estas ropas y quiero cargar algunas cosas para bebé, no sea que se adelante antes de tiempo y aún no tenéis nada – comentó al joven matrimonio.

No es necesario Winner-sama – se apresuró a decir Duo avergonzado.

Con lo que nos dio al principio es suficiente Winner-sama, no queremos importunarle más y sobre las cosas del bebé, pues buscaré algo en lo que pueda trabajar par poder comprarlo nosotros, no queremos más molestias... – comentó Heero.

De eso nada chicos, ahora estáis en mi casa bajo mi responsabilidad y no voy a permitir que trabajes en nada, tú debes cuidar a Duo, y sobre lo del bebé deseo hacerlo, e como si fuera mi ahijado y no quiero que le falte nada, es mi regalo para vosotros – le dijo con total sinceridad Zech.

Pero si tenemos que irnos... – dudó Duo.

Pues yo me encargaré de mandarlo a donde decidáis iros a vivir, de verdad quiero hacerlo, quizás sea la única vez que pueda comprar todo lo necesario para un bebé – respondió con tristeza y anhelo.

No creo que sea así, ya verá como tendrá mucho hijos propios – sonrió Duo.

Eso espero, pero tal y como están las cosas, je. Por cierto Heero, me gustaría que me acompañaras, yo no conozco vuestros gustos así que me ayudarías a elegir y a escoger vuestra ropa – pidió el Blondie.

Pero... ¿Y Duo? – preguntó no muy convencido de dejar a su esposo solo sobretodo después del ataque de Touya.

No tardaremos mucho, además Omi, mi hermano y Trowa se quedarán en la Mansión, también voy hacer que refuercen la vigilancia a la Mansión, no ocurrirá nada te lo prometo solo estaremos un par de horas fuera, ¿qué dices? – sugirió Zech al Premium.

Anda cariño ve, yo estaré bien... no te has movido de mi lado desde que llegamos, te irá muy bien salir de aquí y tomar algo de aire, te estás quedando muy pálido y delgaducho, jeje – bromeó Duo.

Esta bien iré, pero tu prométeme que descansarán y harás todo lo que diga Winner-san ¿de acuerdo? – pidió Heero a su esposo besando sus labios en forma de despedida.

De acueeeeerrrdooooo – prometió Duo – ¡pero tráeme bombones de chocolate! – exigió viendo salir a Zech y a Heero de la habitación.

Jeje eso está hecho – aseguró Zech - ¿nos vamos? – le dijo a Heero.

Hn – asintió Heero.

Antes de salir de la Mansión Zech se aseguró de avisara a su hermano y a Omi de su breve ausencia al igual que una unidad de vigilancia estuviera resguardando la Mansión y a sus ocupantes, una vez todo previsto salió con Heero rumbo al centro de Eron.

Una vez allí y bajo la sorpresiva mirada de todos los Blondies que se habían cruzado por el camino, Zech llevó a las mejores tiendas en busca de lo mejor para el futuro hijo de la pareja, que aún abochornado por la situación Heero no tubo más remedio que aceptar.

Valla Winner-sama, no sabía de su reciente paternidad – comentó curioso el encargado de la boutique de niños – creo que ha muchos de nuestros conciudadanos les vas a romper el corazón – exclamó coqueto el dependiente.

Bueno algún día tenía que ocurrir, pero espero que me guarde el secreto, mi pareja no quiere que se sepa aún, es muy tímido por eso no dije nada a nadie – le dijo al dependiente.

Se rumorea que es un joven Premium muy hermoso, supongo que debe de ser este joven que le acompaña, le envidio Winner-sama, ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrarlo.

Bueno yo no... – quiso rebatir Heero sumamente sonrojado por el equívoco del dependiente.

Jeje si que he tenido suerte, pero él no es quien lleva a mi hijo en su vientre. Soy el hombre más afortunado del Universo por que no solo he podido conocer al progenitor de mi hijo sino que también he conocido al compañero de éste y los tres somos una gran familia, ¿verdad amor? – le preguntó Zech besando a Heero en los labios que se quedó estupefacto, pero que reaccionó a seguir el juego del Blondie.

Er... sí claro amor, los tres somos muy felices – corroboró Heero disimulando su nerviosismo lo mejor posible.

Eso si que es suerte Winner-sama, tiene a dos Premiums como pareja y encima uno de ellos es fértil, creo que en estos momentos es el hombre más envidiado diría yo – exclamó sorprendido.

Jeje lo sé, podría hacer que me manden todo lo que escogimos mi pareja y yo a la Mansión, es que debo acabar con otras compras y no me gustaría demorarme más de lo necesario, Duo nos está esperando en casa – le pidió al dependiente.

Por supuesto, haré que la ropita del bebé y el material de aseo sea enviado hoy mismo. La cunita, cambiador y la cómoda se la enviarán mañana – informó solícito el Freepet encargado de la tienda.

Perfecto, cárguelo todo a mi cuenta, creo que tiene mis datos sino llame a la Mansión Winner mi Omi se encargará de todo, ahora nos tenemos que marchar, y por favor le rogaría discreción – le exigió Zech.

Por... por supuesto Winner-sama y enhorabuena – dijo nervioso el Freepet.

Con una sonrisa complacida Zech y Heero abandonaron la tienda para dirigirse a comprar la ropa para tanto Heero como para Duo.

¿Por... que ha hecho eso? – preguntó Heero nervioso al asegurarse que nadie les escuchaba.

¿El que? – preguntó distraído Zech mientras caminaba orgullo con Heero a su lado.

Besarme y decir que era suyo mi hijo.

Perdona Heero si te he ofendido, pero en estos lugares la indiscreción y los cotilleos están a la orden del día. Le he hecho cree que vuestro bebé es mío para que os dejen tranquilos si os encontráis con alguno de ellos, si se enterasen que sois esposos sin la protección de un Blondie os atosigarían y podíais tener problemas. Por eso te besé, perdóname no fue mi intención molestarse – se disculpó el Blondie.

No pasa nada... solo que me cogiste por sorpresa – dijo ruborizado Heero, mirando de reojo al Blondie – por cierto muchas gracias por todo lo que nos has comprado, es precioso, a Duo le encantará, creo que yo jamás le habría podido ofrecer todo eso – comentó con tristeza.

Yo lo hago encantado, no tienes que darme las gracias, será como su tío Zech, jeje – se rió Zech – ahora venga entremos que ya nos hemos demorado mucho – sugirió Zech entrando primero en el comercio.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando unas voces en la entrada que acababa de traspasar le llamaron la atención, al darse la vuelta comprobó con preocupación que Heero no se encontraba a su lado sino que se había quedado en la entrada discutiendo con un miembro de seguridad del centro comercial.

¡Le estoy diciendo que voy con Winner-sama! – exclamaba molesto Heero al hombre grandullón.

¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que los Pets no pueden entrar aquí, debes esperar fuera o en la sala de espera que está en el local de al lado, como todos o es que estás ciego chico! – gruñó molesto el vigilante.

¡Pero yo no soy un Pet! Yo... – se quejó Heero.

¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó Zech acercándose a ellos.

Perdone Winner-sama pero este Pet quiere entrar y como sabe las normas lo prohíben – informó el vigilante molesto – parece ser que no está bien entrenado este pero si quiere yo puedo...

Cierra la boca imbécil – interrumpió molesto Zech – es que ahora es moda en estos centros contratar a ineptos para su vigilancia. ¡No ves el distintivo que lleva en su gargantilla! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa! – le preguntó Zech señalando el dije del cuello de Heero – ¿no le has visto los ojos baka? ¡Es un Premium! ¡MI PREMIUM ADEMÁS MI PAREJA! ¡ENTIENDES!.

Yo... Winner-sama no sabía... yo... lo lamento, lamento la confusión... no volverá a ocurrir – dijo nervioso el pobre hombre –jamás había visto a uno... yo...

Debería hacer que te arreste por esta falta de respeto – le amenazó Zech.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – preguntó el dueño de la boutique, un Blondie de segundo rango, alto y de ojos verdes y pelo rubio cobrizo – Winner-sama, bienvenido a mi local ¿ha surgido algún percance? He oído gritos desde la trastienda.

Pues me temo que si Aron, tu vigilante quería prohibir la entrada a mi pareja – le resumió en breves palabras Zech.

¿Tú pareja? No sabía que la tuvieras – comentó volteándose para ubicar al Blondie que debería ser el compañero de Zech sin percatarse de que Heero estaba al lado de Zech pero dándole la espalda al propietario de la tienda – uummm ¿dónde está? Me gustaría conocer al hombre que te hizo sentar la cabeza, jeje – se rió coquetamente - ¿tiene que llegar? Porque no le veo.

Maldición, tu también Aron – se quejó Zech – está delante de ti.

Yo no veo a nadie... oohhh Dios – exclamó percatándose de la presencia del Premium – no puede ser... él es... oh Zech... entonces es verdad que... – balbuceaba sin creérselo del todo.

¿El que, es verdad? – preguntó Zech al querer saber lo que se rumoreaba.

En el círculo de Eron se decía que habías adquirido a dos Premium de gran belleza, pero claro como debes imaginar el 80 de lo que se dice por allí es falso, pero veo que no. Jamás había podido contemplar a un ejemplar tan de cerca, es... exquisito.

Gracias por el comentario – respondió no muy agradecido Heero – pero me gustaría que se refiriera a mí como una persona y no como una mascota – le espetó – al menos en mi presencia.

Ohh lo siento joven, es que aún estoy algo desconcertado – respondió avergonzado el comerciante al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata – valla tiene carácter.

Jeje sí, eso es uno de sus encantos – comentó Zech abrazándose a Heero, disipando su enojo por el malentendido de antes.

Pues creo que os debo a ambos una disculpa con el incidente de la puerta... pero por favor pasad y sed bienvenidos, mi boutique y mi persona están a la entera disposición de mi más distinguido cliente – se disculpó Aron con una solemne reverencia mientras conducía a la pareja hacia el interior.

Heero quedó impresionado por la exquisitez y elegancia que se respiraba en la tienda, los mejores diseños y ropas se podían apreciar tanto en sus maniquís como en sus estanterías. Ropa, calzado, complementos, lencería, joyas y perfumería eran artículos que se le podían ofrecer a la clientela más selecta de Eron.

Heero no fue el único admirador de tanto lujo y buen justo, observando cada detalle con minuciosa curiosidad, por otro lado algunos de los clientes que en esos momentos efectuaban sus compras vieron con asombro la aparición de un Premium como no había sucedido en muchísimos años y décadas.

¿Y bien? En que puedo ayudaros... ¿en qué estáis interesados? – preguntó el propietario.

Quiero proporcionarle un amplio vestuario a mi pareja, desde el calzado, accesorios hasta el último detalle – informó Zech a Aron.

Pero Win... Zech – rectificó Heero a tiempo – solo necesito un par de mudas no es necesario que... – se quejó el Premium.

Heero amor, de eso ya hemos hablado antes, así que no quiero oír objeción alguna – ordenó Zech sonriendo a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla – Aron muéstrale algunos modelos para que pueda elegir. Después necesitaré otro vestuario para mi otra pareja, pero deberá ser para un Premium gestante de casi seis meses.

¿Gestante? No me digas que tú... que él... – repitió atónito.

Jeje sí, mi otra pareja está esperando a mi primer hijo – dijo mostrando orgullo.

Me dejas sin palabras – respondió Aron asombrado – dios ¿cómo lo haces Zech?. Ya de por si eres la envidia de cualquier Blondie, posees, fortuna belleza y a demás siempre consigues a las mejores compañías y ahora esto... Dios eres endemoniadamente afortunado – se quejó haciendo un puchero infantil mientras seleccionaba las mejores prendas para el Premium.

No creo que sea para tanto, pero supongo que en parte soy afortunado por tener a dos hermosos Premiums en mi casa – respondió Zech mirando con complicidad a Heero mientras observaba que los otros Blondies no les quitaban la vista de encima.

Encima modesto – se quejó de nuevo Aron – ven preciosidad – le dijo a Heero – pruébate esto, te acompaño al vestidor.

Gracias – solo atinó a responder Heero mientras era empujado al dichoso vestidor por un alocado Blondie cargado con toneladas de ropa.

Sé que Zech es afortunado por haberos encontrado – habló el Blondie con Heero – pero tu y el otro chico tampoco os podéis quejar, Zech es una joya a pesar de lo que digan los demás, él es de lo poco Blondies atentos que hay y la verdad tanta soberbia es deprimente, me alegro por él, ya pensaba que jamás encontraría a alguien para compartir su vida – le confesó con naturalidad Aron.

Pues tenía entendido que Zech era muy popular en Eron y que no le faltaba la compañía – comentó Heero un poco receloso.

-Sí eso es verdad, pero conozco a Zech desde hace años y aunque siempre tuviese compañía no es lo que parece. Como he dicho tiene fama, poder y un gran atractivo pero eso no lo hace dichoso, lo sé, Zech no es como los otros Blondies – le dijo en voz baja mientras acomodaba la ropa en el vestidor para que se la fuera probando – él se siente solo, las otras compañías han sido un intento de dejar de sentirse así. Él ha rechazado numerosas propuestas de enlace o de matrimonio, pero solo lo hará cuando encuentre a su amor verdadero, su mirada siempre ha sido triste, solo le he visto realmente feliz con una persona.

¿Con quien? – preguntó temeroso.

Con su hermano... Quatre, é es lo único que tiene por que luchar, bueno con una persona no, jeje ahora contigo también puede verlo.

¿Conmigo? – exclamó sorprendido.

¡Claro hombre! Eres su pareja, me visto como te mira cuando nadie le mira ni siquiera tú, se le iluminan los ojos cuando te ve, jeje. Ayyy que envidia me dais – fantaseó el Blondie – Se le nota muy enamorado pero hay algo que no entiendo.

¿El que? – preguntó temeroso por que los descubrieran.

Hay ocasiones que intenta reprimir eso sentimiento, le conozco y sé que hay algo que le frena a demostrar abiertamente lo que siento por ti. Perdona mi indiscreción pero... ¿habéis peleado o algo parecido?.

Esto... bueno... no que va, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – esquivó la pregunta Heero nerviosamente.

No sé es que a veces me lo parece, quizá sea que esté cansado, jeje el pobre trabaja mucho en NOVA y en la Mansión, jeje, pero bueno... debes probarte esta ropa, seguro que a Zech le encantará, yo mientras tanto iré a buscar la ropa para el otro Premium.

Duo – rectificó Heero – se llama Duo no Premium.

Jeje, perdona, iré a preparar la ropa para Duo, jeje bonito nombre – dijo saliendo del probador.

A simple vista Heero desechó lo conjuntos que vio demasiado provocativos o que no fueran de su gusto para después probarse aquellos conjuntos que consideró apropiados para él. Con algo de vergüenza Heero salía del probador para buscar la aprobación de Zech que le miraba complaciente y contento.

Heero... Aron me ha dado esta para que te lo pruebes, cree que te sentará estupen... – se cayó al entrar al vestuario y encontrar a Heero prácticamente desnudo, solo llevaba una camisa de lycra súper ceñida de color gris plata con una cremallera delantera casi imperceptible, estaba descalzo y con uno calzoncillo boxer a conjunto con la camisa – perdona no sabía que estabas casi sin ropa, volveré cuando estés vestido yo... lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado sin saber porque.

¡Espera! – le gritó Heero evitando que Zech saliera de allí – no te vallas, yo... necesito tu ayuda – pidió tímidamente y completamente colorado mientras intentaba batallar con la dichosa cremallera de la camisa que se había atascado – me podrías ayudar, no puedo abrir la cremallera – le solicitó su ayuda.

Er... sí claro – respondió Zech completamente nervioso, para su desgracia, ya que jamás estuvo nervioso con ningún otro chico.

Intentando controlar su nerviosismo Zech se acercó a Heero quedando frente a él a escasos centímetros de distancia. EL olor del Premium le estaba volviendo loco y su miraba no podía evitar recorrer tan magnífico cuerpo como si con ella lo pudiera acariciar. Heero notaba la tensión del momento pero no pudo alejarse de la escrutiñadora mirada, sintiéndose halagado y nervioso a la vez. El nerviosismo del Blondie le impedía hacer bien la insignificante tarea de bajar una cremallera por lo que el tiempo lógico para solucionar el problema se alargaba dolorosamente para los dos, ya que numerosas sensaciones les embargaba a cada uno.

Maldita cremallera – maldijo Zech sudando frío mientras intentaba no mirar esos hermosos pozos azules que eran los ojos de Heero – creo que si estiro con fuerza hacia abajo conseguiré...

No, la romperás – interrumpió Heero perturbado – Zech ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Necesito que me respondas a una duda – le pidió Heero mirando con nerviosismo el rostro perfecto del Blondie.

Errr... sí, claro ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó juntando el valor y el control necesario para mirarle a la cara.

Lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, por Duo y por mí, es por ayudar o... algo más... Yo a veces tengo la sensación que buscas algo más... que sientes algo más por nosotros que simple amistad o preocupación y me preguntaba que... ¿qué sientes por Duo? ¿Qué sientes por mi Zech? – preguntó directamente y bastante nervioso Heero, sujetando las manos que temblaban del Blondie que se aferraban con fuerza a la cremallera que se oponía a su voluntad, para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Yo... Yo... – intentó responder Zech pero los ojos de Heero lo tenían hipnotizado – Dios Heero no me mires así – le rogó deshaciéndose de las manos de Heero para sujetarle de los hombros y atraerlo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en su cuello – yo... lo siento Heero, de verdad que lo siento pero jamás he querido incomodaros - le hablaba casi en susurros mientras lo apretaba contra él. Heero instintivamente correspondió al abrazo – te juro que he intentado deshacerme de estos sentimientos, te lo prometo pero no lo he conseguido, sé que eres el esposo de Duo y que os pertenecéis el uno al otro pero yo... dios me gustáis, os deseo como jamás he deseado a nadie como lo hago con vosotros – le confesó Zech avergonzado hundiendo más su rostro en su cuello.

¿A los dos? – preguntó Heero desconcertado haciendo algo de fuerza para separarse del cuerpo cálido de Zech.

¡No! No me separes de ti por favor, si lo haces no me atreveré a mirarte a la cara y no te podré decir todo lo que me está sucediendo – le rogó Zech por primera vez sintiéndose indefenso – por favor.

De... de acuerdo – desistió Heero a separarse de él para abrazarlo igual que antes.

Sí os amo a los dos – confesó Zech.

¿¡Nos amas?.

Sí, os amo, desde la primera vez que os vi, no sé como ni porque pero siempre lo he sabido, desde entonces he estado luchando por olvidarme de esta locura. Sé que puede resultar absurdo amar a dos personas pero así es, de Duo amo su dulzura, su inocencia y alegría, amo su amor incondicional que siente por ti... A ti te amo por tu fuerza y entrega, por tu valor... son dos sentimientos diferentes pero iguales a la vez. Sé que no puedo esperar nada a cambio de vosotros, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo siento. Solo espero que me podáis perdonar – le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte pero sin hacerle daño – lo siento – vosotros tenéis vuestra vida y yo no puedo interferir en ella – le dijo separándose con rapidez de él para darle la espalda y clavar su vista en el suelo, avergonzado.

Yo... Zech, no sé que decir, todo esto me pilla de improviso yo... – dijo Heero sorprendido por la confesión del Blondie.

No tienes que decirme nada Heero, te comprendo..., solo te lo he dicho porque me has preguntado y no he podido ocultarlo más, no era mi intención incomodarte ni molestarte. Me imagino que a partir de ahora ya no estarás a gusto en mi casa... si quieres puedo pedir a Max que os acoja en su casa hasta que podáis regresar a vuestro hogar – le comentó con tristeza.

¡No! No quiero irme – le respondió apoyando su cabeza en la amplia espalda del Blondie a la vez que se aferraba a la ropa con desesperación – no me incomoda, es solo que...

Shhh – hizo callar Zech posando su dedo en los labios del Heero, después de darse la vuelva para enfrentar al Premium – no digas nada da igual, intentaré alejarme de Uds. – le prometió sonriéndole con tristeza.

No quiero que eso suceda – respondió sin pensarlo viendo como Zech tenía los ojos aguados intentando parecer controlado – yo no sé tampoco lo que siento, yo amo a Duo y jamás le sería infiel, pero cuando estás a mi lado yo... – le confesó también con algo de miedo a sus propios sentimiento mientras que inconscientemente se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del Blondie – hay algo que me atrae a ti sin poder remediarlo, me quita el juicio y la sensatez, solo puedo... pensar en... entregarme a ti – le confesó al fin antes de atrapar sus labios con los suyos en una danza apasionada.

En esos momentos ambos perdieron la cordura que les caracterizaba, solo respondían a sus instintos a sus deseos de complacer al otro sin restricción ni reparo. Su alrededor se difuminó quedando solo ellos dos y sus sentimientos encontrados.

Zech respondió con pasión al exigido beso aferrándose a ese cuerpo frágil y fuerte a la vez. Con adoración se abrazó al cuerpo de Heero para después empezar a acariciarle, pequeñas caricias y suaves como si del más fino cristal se tratase, Heero se aferró a la amplia espalda para enterrar sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera rubia de su nuca obligándole a profundizar el beso. La respiración se les hizo dificultosa pero aún así no rompieron el contacto hasta que les fue imperioso el respirar. Zech aprovechó el momento para atacar el níveo cuello del Premium para recorrer con sus labios toda la superficie arrancándole gemidos placenteros. La temperatura tanto del estrecho vestidor como de sus propios cuerpos aumentaba alarmantemente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Los besos y caricias atrevidas les empezaron a saber a poco obligándose a llegar más allá. Zech comenzó a batallar de nuevo con la cremallera de la camisa de Heero para deshacerse de la prenda, pero en vista del poco éxito Heero decidió quitarse la prenda como si fuera una camiseta, antes de que el Blondie le diera por arrancarla de su cuerpo. Zech pudo contemplar la perfección del cuerpo de su amante que vestía solo el pequeño boxer gris. Heero pudo percatarse del nivel de excitación que presentaba el Blondie gracias al los ojos cristalinos nublados por el deseo y por la poderosa erección que mostraba bajo esos pantalones ceñidos del Blondie que siempre llevaba, y sin poder contenerse se relamió los labios con anticipación. Zech al ver ese gesto lujurioso involuntario del Premium le hizo hervir la sangre, lanzándose de nuevo a esos labios que tanto había soñado poseer. Las fuertes manos de Zech viajaban por toda de la espalda de Heero hasta sus redondas nalgas apretándolas contra si para que sus erecciones se rozasen tentativamente y provocativamente. El nivel de deseo se convirtió en desesperación por sentirse, Zech desvió sus besos de sus labios a su cuello y de allí a sus hombros y pecho donde se entretuvo a torturar deliciosamente sus pezones. A Heero toda esa excitación le estaba superando, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera las manos y labios expertos del Winner. Un fuerte gemido no pudo ser retenido por los labios de Heero al recibir un leve mordico en su ingle provocándole miles de descargas eléctricas que le recorrían por todo el cuerpo, para evitar que sus piernas flaqueasen, apoyó su espalda en la pared del vestuario y se aferró con sus manos a la cabeza del rubio que le prestaba tan agradable atención. Conforme los labios de Zech descubrían más piel a la vez que iba descendiendo sobre el cuerpo del castaño, sus manos iban retirando la última prenda que quedaba sobre ese cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y dispuso. El rubio se incorporó de nuevo para volver a atrapar sus labios con pasión, normalmente Zech disfrutaba de los juegos previos al acto pero la desesperación por sentir a su amante y por el anhelo y miedo a perderlo, le hizo apresurarse a consumar el acto.

Heero deseoso también por contemplar el magnifico cuerpo de Zech se apresuró a quitarle el broche que sujetaba la capa de grandes hombrera y luego la camiseta de cuello de cisne ceñida a juego con toda su vestimenta, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse en todo momento. Heero besó el firme cuello y hombros del Blondie, provocándole numerosos gemidos iguales a los suyos debidos a la mano traviesa del rubio que estimulaba su miembro.

Mmmm Heeroooooo ohhhhh ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó dudoso Zech sin dejas de masturbar al Premium.

Aaahhhh no preguntes y hazlo, ahora ya no puedo parar – le ordenó Heero sintiéndose que se iba a derramar en la mano de Zech. Para agradecer sus atenciones Heero enterró una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de este para masturbarlo también.

Aaarrgghhh Heeroooooooooo – gimió Zech al ser acariciado tan íntimamente.

Sin poder controlarse más, Zech sacó la mano de Heero de su pantalón para hacer dar la vuelta al cuerpo del Premium facilitándole que se apoyara contra la pared a la vez que le separaba las piernas para acomodarse detrás de él. Con algo de urgencia el Blondie intentó preparar lo mejor posible a su amante para que su entrada no fuera muy dolorosa. Con ayuda de sus dedos ensalivado previamente por Heero, comenzó a estimular la sensible entrada de Heero, primero introdujo uno tentativamente para acostumbrarlo, una vez superada la resistencia y cualquier molestia para Heero, introdujo un segundo y luego un tercero.

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hazlo yaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te necesito dentro yaaaaaaaa – suplicó Heero deseoso por ser complacido, bajándole lo suficiente el pantalón que llevaba.

Shhhh tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño – jadeó entre palabras Zech.

No me harás daño, solo hazzzzzzzzzzzzzz – no pudo terminar de decir su exigencia cuando un fuerte gemido provocado por la imprevista penetración del Blondie le dejó sin aliento aferrándose como pudo a la pared de enfrente – ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiii.

Diossssssssssssssss, eres exquisitamente estrecho aaahhhhhhh.

El movimiento de vaivén no se hizo esperar, siendo al principio lento y suave pero conforme pasaban los minutos la frecuencia y fuerza de las envestidas era mayor, acarreándoles sonoros gemidos y palabras entrecortadas llenas de placer.

Cerca de los vestuarios.

Zech, encanto dale esto a tu chico para que se lo pruebe ya verás como... – iba diciendo Aron conforme se acercaba al bestiario pero unos ruidos sospechosos le avisaron que ahí dentro hacían algo más que probarse ropa.

Mmmm siiiiii máaaassss más rápido – se oía la voz entrecortada de Heero.

Ahhhh Heero eres tan hermosooooo ooohhhh! – se oía jadear a Zech desde fuera.

Valla, jeje estos dos no pierden tiempo, jeje que envidia me dan – comentó para si mismo el Blondie sonriendo para después alejarse de allí – será mejor que se lo envuelva todo para llevar, ya en su casa con más tranquilidad ya elegirán los conjuntos que se quedarán, jeje.

De nuevo en los vestuarios.

Los minutos pasaban sin que se percatasen los dos, sus cuerpos sudaban y se tensaban por el esfuerzo que estaban realizando. Las fuertes manos de Zech que se aferraban a la cadera de Heero para darse mayor impulso en las penetraciones, hizo que se separasen para girar a Heero y apoyarlo de nuevo contra la pared para después alzarlo en sus brazos para poder penetrarlo de nuevo, Heero al ver que era Zech quien sostenía su cuerpo, le ayudó rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del rubio y así aligerarle un poco el peso y el movimiento. Esta nueva posición les permitía besarse y saborear sus bocas, hasta que el clímax les golpeó fuerza ahogando sus gemidos dentro de la boca del otro. Heero había culminado entre sus vientres sin necesidad de tocarse y Zech dentro del cuerpo cálido de Heero.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición mientras recuperaban el aliento y el ritmo cardiaco, y claro está la lucidez también.

Cuando Heero supo que sus piernas ya le sostendrían por si mismas, las desenredó de la cadera del Blondie para ponerse de pie, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Zech para acabar de recuperarse, la realidad le golpeó fuerte como un puñetazo directo al estómago.

Dios... ¿Qué he hecho? – se reprochó a si mismo Heero.

¿Heero estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Zech al ver la palidez del rostro de Heero que segundos antes estaba sonrojado por le placer.

Esto... esto no tendría que haber sucedido yo... – dijo avergonzado recogiendo con rapidez la ropa que trajo puesta de la Mansión – Dios he traicionado a Duo – sollozó Heero hecho un mar de confusión.

Heero yo... – se acercó Zech para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

¡No me toques! Por favor no me toques, ya me siento bastante mal como para sentirme culpable también por ti, yo... lo siento pero esto no tendría que haber sucedido nunca – le dijo dolorosamente Heero. Se odiaba a si mismo por caer en la tentación, por traicionar al ser que más amaba en el mundo y por haber disfrutado tanto como lo había hecho y también por darle algún tipo de esperanzas al Blondie.

La culpa es mía – comentó Zech con dolor y con el corazón destrozado – debí imaginarme que tú no sentías nada más que atracción física por mí. Lo siento Heero – le dijo recogiendo también su ropa para vestirse – si te hace sentir mejor puedo decirle a Duo que yo te forcé, que te violé y no pudiste defenderte – le propuso con amargura.

¡Pero no es verdad! Yo... accedí yo... lo disfruté ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó exaltado acabándose de vestir para salir de allí dejando a Zech en el vestuario con sus pensamientos.

Varios minutos más tarde tras recuperarse por todo lo sucedido con Heero, Zech salió del vestuario hacia el mostrador donde Aron le esperaba con varios paquetes y con una expresión desconcertada.

¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Aron – Hace unos minutos tu chico salió disparado de aquí, me dijo que te dijera que te esperaba en el coche. Que raro pensaba que os lo estabais pasando muy bien en mi vestuario, jeje – rió con malicia.

Je – rió Zech ocultado sus sentimientos bajo la máscara que siempre usaba – si tranquilo, es solo que se nos olvido comprar algo de última hora, supongo que habrá ido él, yo mientras me encargo de todo esto – le dijo señalando los paquetes.

Si tú lo dices – dijo no muy convencido el dependiente – te he seleccionado algunos conjuntos para tu pareja gestante, que las mire y elija, luego me devuelves las que no quieras.

Er... si gracias. Toma esto es lo de Heero, se lo dejó en el vestuario, si no te importa esta camisa y este boxer me lo pones aparte, yo se lo entregaré personalmente.

Para una ocasión especial ¿eh, jeje – se rió con picardía Aron.

Algo así, jeje – se rió con tristeza Zech, aunque en realidad lo quería para quedárselo para él ya que sería el único recuerdo que le quedaría de ese encuentro con Heero, porque estaba convencido que lo había fastidiado todo.

Bueno te lo acomodo todo y ya me dirás – dijo Aron plegando la ropa.

Varios minutos después ya con todos los paquetes listos, Zech salió de la boutique despidiéndose de Aron para dirigirse al auto donde encontró a un serio Heero que le evitó la mirada cosa que le dolió bastante al Blondie.

Con todos las compras bien colocadas, Zech junto con Heero regresaron a l Mansión, durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, el ambiente era tenso e incómodo pero aún así no quisieron hablar de ello, actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, por muy difícil que les costara.

Al llegar a la Mansión Omi salió a recibirles haciéndose cargo de todas las compras, notando que algo extraño sucedía entre su patrón y el Premium, pero desistió de hacer ningún comentario.

Heero subió directamente a su habitación mientras que Zech se encerró en su despacho, con el paquete que Aron le había envuelto a parte. Sin atreverse a abrirlo, lo estuvo observando durante unos minutos, cansado ya de contemplarlo sabiendo que nada ganaría con eso, sujetó el dichoso paquete con fuerza para encaminarse a su propia habitación, deseándola encontrarla vacía, ya que según sus órdenes Omi ya habría acomodado a Asran es su propia habitación. Al abrir su habitación agradeció que Omi siempre fuera tan eficaz, ya que su cuarto estaba como había pedido, con manos temblorosas ocultó el paquete entre la ropa de su vestido para luego cerrar y apoyarse en las puertas de este con dolor e incertidumbre.

La he cagado – se dijo a si mismo – antes tenía escasas posibilidades de que me aceptasen pero ahora... Duo me odiará cuando se entere de lo que ha sucedido.

Sin quererse dejar hundir por ahora se prometió mantenerse ocupado y los más alejado posible del matrimonio. Iba a dirigirse a su despacho de nuevo cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de Duo y Heero, todo estaba en silencio salvo por un ruido de paquetes. Sin poderlo resistir entró.

Ah! Hola Winner-sama – saludó sonriente Duo, que estaba rodeado de paquetes y ropa por toda la cama – Omi me acaba de subir los paquetes, guau todo es precioso, gracias Winner-sama.

No tienes que darme las gracias – le respondió ocultando su amargura y evitando mirarle a la cara – elige lo que quieres... si hay algo que no te gusta se puede cambiar o devolver – le informó lo más natural posible.

Por cierto Winner-sama, ¿Ha sucedido algo fuera? Es que Heero ha entrado molesto, ni siquiera me ha mirado ni me ha besado como hace siempre y se ha encerrado en el baño, creo que se está bañando, que raro – conjeturó Duo mientras seguía abriendo paquetes.

Bueno la verdad... que... no creo que halla pasado nada grave – mintió Zech – supongo que habrá oído algún comentario envidioso. Yo... Duo tengo que trabajar, por hoy estaré en la Mansión pero el resto dela semana estaré muy ocupado y no sé si tendré tiempo para veros. Omi me mantendrá informado de las novedades, si necesitáis algo pedídselo a Omi o a mi hermano – le informó intranquilo.

De acuerdo y no trabaje mucho, jeje – ya nos veremos en la cena – le dijo Duo sonriendo – y gracias de nuevo por todo, no sé como podremos pagárselo.

No tienes que hacerlo, lo hago porque... porque quiero, nos vemos Duo – se despidió Zech saliendo del cuarto, la culpa lo estaba matando y no podía mirar por más rato la cara inocente y alegre de Duo, le dolía demasiado.

Esa misma noche ni Zech ni Quatre bajaron a cenar, y así estuvieron durante los dos siguientes días.

En la casa se podía respirar la incomodidad cuando alguno de los Blondies aparecía, por lo que las horas en que compartían con los demás se redujeron a las mínimas e indispensables.

Por parte de Quatre, todos estaban al tanto de la pronta partida del Premium de ojos verdes, por lo que el tiempo que pasaban los Pet y los demás Premiums aumentó pasando casi todo el día juntos, por su parte Quatre evitaba esos momentos alegando trabajo o alguna indisposición poco creíble para un Blondie, pero todos aceptaban sus excusas sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando el joven y enamorado Blondie.

Zech al igual que Quatre había sufrido un inexplicable ataque de trabajo y pasaba la mayoría de las horas en su despacho o en NOVA. Todos habían notado la tirantez que había entre el mayor de los Winner y Heero, incluso de notaba cierto alejamiento entre los jóvenes esposos, pero por mucho que se le preguntase al Premium, no conseguían sacarle prenda.

A dos días de la partida de Trowa, Kira, Asran y los demás, Omi convenció a los dueños de la Mansión para preparar una pequeña celebración, solo para los habitantes de la Mansión y los amigos más allegados, como despedida.

En el dormitorio de Duo y Heero.

¿Heero me vas ha decir que te pasa? Llevas unos días muy raro, ya no me miras como antes ni siquiera me tocas ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan horrible te parezco que ya no quieres están conmigo? – preguntó asustado al borde del llanto.

No digas tonterías – respondió molesto Heero, llevaban días discutiendo por lo mismo pero sin atreverse a decirle la verdad del asunto – eso no es verdad, claro que me gustas te amo eso no lo dudes nunca. Sin no te toco es por no hacer daño al bebé estás ya de seis meses, ¿no lo entiendes? – le hizo ver a Duo, ocultando el verdadero motivo.

Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me evitas? Desde hace unos días evades quedarte conmigo a solas, solo para dormir y con Winner-sama ocurre lo mismo, ya ni siquiera le diriges la palabra, después de todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros – le dijo preocupado el trenzado.

Eso no es verdad, yo estoy como siempre, estás paranoico Duo – le respondió molesto.

¡No me hables de esa manera! – le gritó enfadado – ¿desde cuando me hablas así? Yo... no sé que pensar Heero, quizás fue un error el querer darte un hijo, siento mucho que ya no te guste como antes – sollozó Duo levantándose de la cama, cogió uno de los pantalones elásticos que le había regalado Zech y una blusa ancha y larga para vestirse y salir de la habitación.

Duo por dios no digas eso – le dijo dolido por las palabras de su esposo – perdóname yo solo estoy nervioso por el nacimiento del bebé, pero se me pasará...

Eso espero – le dijo aún dolido y sin creerle – solo lamento que no me tengas la suficiente confianza después de todo... la verdad jamás pensé que el no poder tener relaciones te hiciera comportarte de esta manera – le habló desde la puerta del cuarto antes de salir – espero que con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo las cosas cambien, porque sino...

Duo estás exagerando, yo te amo y no tengo intención de alejarme de tu lago, te amo y amo a nuestro bebé – le aseguró abrazándolo desde la espalda para acariciar el abultado vientre de Duo – eres lo más importante para mí.

¿Y porque no confías en mi y me dices que te pasa? Por muy grave que sea yo te apoyaré, soy tu esposo Heero, no me mantengas al margen de tus preocupaciones y no me digas que no es nada porque sé que sí lo es, te conozco muy bien – insistió Duo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Duo, yo si confío en ti, es más eres el único en el que confío pero ahora... dame tiempo, tengo que ordenar mi mente, lo siento Duo – se disculpó el chico de ojos cobaltos.

Como quieras – le respondió seriamente – voy a dar mi paseo antes de la cena, necesito algo de aire fresco, el bebé está hoy muy revoltoso y ambos necesitamos tranquilizarnos y relajarnos un poco. Estaré fuera, ya no veremos luego – le informó deshaciéndose del abrazo de su esposo para salir de la habitación dejando sin posibilidad de discutir a Heero.

Heero al ver salir a su esposo desilusionado se sintió morir, por su culpa estaba haciendo sufrir al ser que más adoraba y lo peor de todo es que seguramente su bebé también estaría siendo afectado por eso. Con pasos lentos y desganado, Heero se acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella y recoger la almohada donde minutos antes Duo se recostaba en ella. Aspiró el aroma que aún quedaba en ella, pero en vez de aliviarle le hizo sentir peor. Le había engañado, había traicionado su confianza y por ellos se sentía la peor escoria, pero a pesar de ello, tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, lo había disfrutado como nunca, como las primeras ocasiones que lo hizo siendo novio de Duo, no se alegraba por ello pero tampoco se arrepentía, Zech tenía un poder extraño sobre él y eso lo mantenía confuso y asustado. Temía perder a Duo pero también a Zech, todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla de la cual no sabía como despertar.

En el despacho de Zech.

Zech no puedes seguir así, vas a acabar enfermando – dijo la voz molesta de Max, que hacía poco más de una hora que había llegado con Wufei y Relena.

Eso no es posible Max y lo sabes, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo. He cometido un gran error con Heero y ahora me odia, he conseguido justamente lo contrario de lo que deseaba, ¡Soy despreciable! – se culpó el Blondie.

Zech, ya sabías lo que te jugabas acercándote tanto a ellos, pero tampoco fue solo tu culpa, él accedió al encuentro – comentó Relena que estaba sentado al lado de Max delante del escritorio de Zech – aquí no hay culpables, os dejasteis llevar por lo que sentías solo eso.

Pero él está casado, él le engañó por caer en mi seducción – se molestó Zech.

¿Él cayó o fuiste tú? – preguntó Max preocupado por su amigo – mira Zech yo también me he dado cuenta de cómo él te mira, es tangible la sensación de atracción que sentís y no solo con él con Duo también. El problema es que te apresuraste a los acontecimientos, aún no sabes lo que Duo opina sobre esto, así que no puedes hacer conjeturas aún, debiste esperara pero lo hecho hecho está y por más que lo pienses no mejorarán las cosas. Habla con ellos y dejar bien claro vuestros sentimientos, si luego os tenéis que separar pues que así sea, pero no podéis seguir huyendo el uno del otro, el único perjudicado aquí es Duo, es él quien tiene que decidir – le aconsejó Max.

Zech, Max tiene razón, las cosas ya están difíciles de por si, así que anímate, hoy tenemos una cerebración que celebrar, pronto tendrás un dolor de cabeza menos, jeje – se burló Relena referente a la partida de Trowa – no puedes hundirte ahora, Quatre te necesita.

Sí, tenéis razón. Hablaré con Heero y aclararé esto de una vez – se prometió Zech.

Bien así se habla – animó Max – ahora salgamos, los chicos deben de estar esperándonos.

Los tres Blondies salieron del despacho para dirigirse hacia el gran salón los canapés y bebidas ya estaban servidas.

Todos estaban allí a excepción de Duo y Heero que aún no aparecían. Quatre hablaba tranquilamente con Asran y Kira en uno de los extremos de la gran mesa rectangular, al lado de ellos Ian y Omi hablaban y se reían de alguna ocurrencia de Kira que bromeaba con Quatre, Wufei, Kira y Trowa discutían en el otro extremo opuesto sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás, al menos directamente.

Veo que aún faltan dos celebridades por aparecer – dijo bromeando Relena refiriéndose a Duo y a Heero - ¿Duo se encuentra bien? – preguntó la Blondie sabiendo el estado de buena esperanza del Premium.

Hasta hacer poco sí lo estaba – respondió Kira a la chica - ¿Iré a ver como está? – se ofreció el Pet.

No, espera, déjame ir a mí, creo que lo vi salir al jardín a dar un paseo – comentó Quatre aprovechando la oportunidad de alejarse de allí.

Como quieras - respondió Kira con una sonrisa, sentándose ahora al lado de su pareja que le recibió con un cálido abrazo.

Mientras Quatre salía del comedor todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos sitios. Zech en la cabecera, en el lado derecho el sitio de Quatre, luego Kira, Asran, Omi e Ian, en el lado izquierdo se sentó Max, Wufei, Relena, Trowa y los asientos de Duo y Heero.

A los pocos minutos Heero apareció mientras todos hablaban animadamente, un incomodo silencio se extendió sobre el comedor al hacer aparición Heero, pero poco después el barullo de las conversaciones rompió tan molesto momento.

Entre copa y poca iban haciendo tiempo a que Quatre y Duo aparecieran.

Quatre encontró a Duo donde se había imaginado, a pesar de que el trenzado intentó disimular su malestar Quatre se percató de ello.

¿Has discutido con Heero? – preguntó curioso Quatre mientras ayudaba a levantarse del balancín.

Creo que Heero ya no se siente atraído por mi Quatre-san, snif. Estoy horrible, parezco una ballena y encima llevo meses que no puedo hacer el amor con mi esposo – sollozó Duo sujetándose la barriga para ayudarse a levantarse.

No digas tonterías Duo, ¿cómo es eso de que eres horrible? ¿Te has visto a un espejo? Eres precioso Duo, jamás había visto a nadie que le sentase tan bien el estar embarazado, y estoy seguro que Heero piensa igual, no debes preocuparte. Y lo de no poder hacer el amor – se ruborizó un poco Quatre al comentarlo – es normal, estás de seis meses y has pasado por momentos delicados, pero cuando nazca este pequeñín – le dijo acariciando la abultada barriga – todo volverá a la normalidad – Heero te ama más que nada en la vida, lo sé se os ve que os queréis por encima de todo.

Pero a Heero le pasa algo, él me lo ha insinuado pero no se atreve a confesármelo – dijo angustiado Duo.

Puede que sea verdad, pero dale tiempo. Todo lo que está sucediendo nos está alterando a todos, los últimos acontecimientos nos han crispado los nervios a todos y a esta situación o mejor dicho a esta sociedad no estáis acostumbrados, hay demasiadas intrigas y envidias para poder vivir en paz y tú la necesitas, bueno tú y todos. No todos tenemos la misma fortaleza para soportarlo todo. No te preocupes Duo debes de estar contento porque pronto tendréis a vuestro bebé con vosotros. No sabes la envidia que me dais – dijo con nostalgia mientras observaba el vientre de Duo.

¿Te gustan los bebés, Quatre? – preguntó más tranquilo Duo mientras caminaban despacio hacia el comedor - ¿te gustaría ser padre?.

Sí, claro que me gustan, pero eso de ser padre, lo veo difícil, yo no creo que pueda encontrar a la persona indicada para ello, ya has visto como son todos aquí, solo ambicionan el poder y la posición social, para ellos solo soy un buen negocio o la forma de conseguir una buena posición por mi apellido – le explicó con tristeza.

¿Nunca te has enamorado, quiero decir a parte de... ? – preguntó curioso.

Je, pues no... él ha sido el único, veo que todos ya lo saben, jeje – se rió con tristeza – debo confesar que cuando le conocí tuve la esperanza de ser algo más para él que un simple protector, pero ya has visto como resultó todo. Me desprecia y eso me está matando, sé que no habrá nadie más que él para mí, pero debo de ser realista. Cuando él se valla, habré perdido toda posibilidad de ser feliz y de poder formar una familia.

Yo lo siento Quatre-san, no era mi intención entristecerle, pero aún no me puedo creer que todo acabe así, yo pensaba que Trowa sentía algo por ti – le dijo intrigado.

Pues lo único que siente por mí es indiferencia y desprecio por lo que soy – aseguró Quatre llegando casi al comedor.

Eso no puede ser cierto, puedo hablar con él, puedo... – sugirió Duo.

No, ya es tarde. Solo lamento no poder... – quiso decir Quatre pero se cayó ruborizado.

Solo lamentas no haber estado una noche con él, jeje – finalizó la frase del Blondie con malicia – eso aún es posible Quatre-san, solo tienes que lanzarte, si quieres puedo embriagarlo un poco durante la cena, jeje – dijo con burla.

¡No! Eso es imposible, yo no... me sería imposible... dios que vergüenza, no sé como he podido insinuar eso, yo... olvídalo – dijo avergonzado entrado al comedor.

La cena dio inicio una vez ya todos dispuestos en la mesa. Fue una cena amena, hablando y bromeando durante toda la velada.

Duo había recuperado su alegría habitual bromeando sobre su estado y sobre los planes de futuro, la relación con su esposo parecía normal pero aún así cierta tensión se mantenía entre ellos.

Trowa hablaba con todos de la situación de Eron y de las posibles actuaciones para solucionar los problemas en esa sociedad elitista. La tensión que parecía haber entre él y los Blondie parecía inexistente a excepción de Quatre que solo le refería a él lo estrictamente necesario para doler de este, que permanecía más callado de lo habitual.

Zech intentaba disimular lo mejor posible evitando mira a los jóvenes esposo, hablaba y bromeaba con sus amigos y con su hermano.

Los Pets también parecían muy animados a pesar de la pronta partida, se reían y hacían planes de sus nuevas vidas lejos de los malos tratos que había sufrido por algunos Blondies.

Todos parecían divertirse menos Quatre que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían hablado con Duo y de la conversación que había tenido días con su hermano. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto a pesar que sentía que su corazón sangraba, pero no podía hacer nada, Trowa no sentía nada por él y él no podía obligarle. A demás ni siquiera el Premium había protestado o insinuado que no quería marcharse así que todo estaba decidido. Esta noche sería la penúltima. Entonces las palabras de Duo le vinieron a la memoria "... Solo lamentas no haber estado una noche con él, jeje... eso aún es posible Quatre-san, solo tienes que lanzarte...".

Ojalá pudiera – pensó Quatre para si mismo – pero ni para eso tengo valor. Estoy seguro que me rechazaría – pensó desilusionado bebiendo el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, sin darse cuenta ya llevaba más de cuatro y sin estar acostumbrado.

Quatre – le susurró Zech a su oído para que no lo oyeran los demás – estás bebiendo demasiado y te va a sentar mal – le aconsejó – casi no has probado bocado.

Tranquilo hermano sé lo que me hago – respondió Quatre.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, del comedor se trasladaron al salón donde estuvieron tomado varias copas y bailaron un poco, siendo Duo en centro de atención y mimos de todos. Quatre influenciado por el alcohol que había ingerido de desinhibo un poco disfrutando un poco de la celebración. Las horas pasaban con rapidez y los primeros invitados se fueron retirando a las habitaciones que se les habían preparado en la Mansión. Los primeros en despedirse fueron Duo y Heero, este último fue interceptado por Zech para pedirle que hablaran pero Heero rechazó la propuesta lo más educadamente alegando que debía de acompañar a su esposo, el Blondie no quiso insistir y le dejó marchar. Media hora después fueron Kira, Asran y Ian los que se recogieron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Las copas y brindis seguían tintineando por el salón acalorando a más de uno.

Bueno chicos yo me retiro, jeje – se rió Relena un poco contenta por la bebida – nos vemos mañana – se despidió la Blondie guiñando el ojo a sus amigos.

Yo también me retiro – comentó Omi – mañana tengo trabajo que hacer y ya es tarde, jeje.

¿Quédate un rato más anda Omi? – le pidió Zech abrazando a su fiel sirviente.

Pero... mañana? – quiso protestar el Housepet.

Mañana será otro día, jeje – aseguró Zech.

Yo me marcho a mi cuarto hermano, creo que estoy un poco mareado – aseguró Quatre con las mejillas sonrojadas por el licor.

Te dije que no bebieras – le riño cariñosamente Zech.

Ya no soy un niño Zech, sé donde tengo mi límite, bueno me retiro. Buenas noches Max, Wufei... Trowa – dijo el último nombre en voz baja – hasta mañana.

Buenas noches y que duermas bien... y sueña conmigo – se burló Wufei.

Jeje sí por supuesto – se rió Quatre.

En el salón solo quedaban Zech, Omi, Wufei, Max y Trowa sentados cómodamente en los sillones, comentando los preparativos del viaje de dentro de un día. A Trowa se le había encomendado la tarea de asegurarse que los Pets llegaran sanos y a salvo a sus respectivo hogares como último favor, luego sería completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera. A pesar de mostrar impasibilidad Trowa no se sentía cómodo con aquella conversación, desde que Zech le informó que se marcharía de Eron, un malestar se le alojó en el estómago sin saber el porque, ya que desde que había llegado a ese planeta era lo que deseaba, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?. Por mucho que se negara a reconocerlo sabía la razón y se odiaba por ello. Había obrado mal y con la persona que menos tenía culpa.

Yo me retiro, mañana será mi último día aquí y me gustaría ultimar el asunto de la llegada de la persona mencionada que manda los Darkers – informó Trowa poniéndose de pie.

¿Ya se sabe quien es? – preguntó Max, estando ya al tanto gracias a Zech de la ayuda que prestaba el Premium.

Por seguridad aún no me lo han confirmado, pero sé que no es de X-Gundam. Mañana sabré algo más, el lugar de contacto y su identidad – respondió Trowa – de todas maneras ellos me aseguraron que sería él quien se pusiera en contacto con vosotros, seguramente le reconoceréis de inmediato.

Bien entonces solo queda esperar – comentó Zech.

Un contacto que tengo a las afueras de Eron – explicó Wufei implicándose en la conversación – me dijo que facilitaría la información de algunos expedientes de los padre que solicitaron la licencia de paternidad y que luego les arrebataron a sus bebés. Se sospecha que Kai Mitsuroda el responsable de Inserción y amigote de Touya tiene algo que ver – comentó Wufei.

¿Responsable de Inserción? – preguntó Trowa ignorante de lo que se trataba esa organización.

Es el área que se encarga de la custodia de los hijos nacidos no deseado de Eron, es una especie de orfanato y también se encargan de seleccionar a los que enviarán a la Academia de Pets, en caso de quedarse bajo la custodia de ZERO y la organización – le explicó Wufei.

Eso le daría acceso a los expedientes de todos aquellos que solicitasen esa licencia – conjeturó Trowa.

Con la organización de su parte Touya y los demás podía alegar cualquier disconformidad para arrebatarles la custodia de sus propios hijos, Inserción tiene todos los datos de los padres solicitantes, como no me había dado cuenta antes – exclamó Zech percatándose de ello. Todo está claro, dan las licencias a todo el mundo solo tienes que esperar a que gesten a sus hijos y luego con cualquier excusa se los arrebatan, con alguna alegación judicial.

Lo que nos queda saber es que sucede con esos chicos, sabemos que luego aparecen como Pets, pero sin registro ni procedencia. Para poder desmantelar esa organización hay que enlazar la irregularidad de las licencias para después quitarle las custodias de los bebés con la entrada de Pets sin identificación – resumió Max.

Seguramente la persona que venga de parte de los Darkers sepa algo más – sugirió Trowa – ellos llevan mucho tiempo detrás de desenmascarar a Touya y a los suyos, por ahora no sabemos nada más, yo me retiro nos veremos mañana – aseguró el Premium.

Bien nos vemos mañana – le respondió Zech.

Buenas noches – se despidieron los demás del Premium.

Trowa del salón hacia su propia habitación, el alcohol que había ingerido durante la cena y después de ella le tenía algo abrumado pero no tanto como para saber controlarse, pero aún así sus piernas le llevaron hasta la misma puerta de Quatre. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de entrar y disculparse por su comportamiento, ya que tenía que irse no quería hacerlo de aquella manera, pero antes de golpear a la puerta se lo pensó mejor dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Para que arreglar las cosas cuando ya me tengo que ir – se dijo molesto Trowa encerrándose en la habitación.

Sin poder dejar de pensar en lo mal que se había comportado con el hermano menor de los Winner, Trowa se fue desnudando para meterse en la cama e intentar dormir el resto de la cama.

Por otro lado Quatre y poco más despejado gracias a la ducha fría que se acababa de dar miraba sin mucho interés el techo de su habitación estando estirado sobre su cama con la bata de paño y con el cuerpo aún mojado.

Se va a ir... – murmuraba entre sollozos mirando el techo - ... ¿por qué me odia tanto? Yo... snif le amo, pero tengo que olvidarme de él – se intentaba convencer el Blondie.

Su mente repasaba una y otra vez los escasos contactos que había habido entre ellos, desde la primera vez que se imaginó sus ojos, aquellos ojos que vinieron a él en la cúspide del placer cuando se obligó a pensar en su persona ideal, la noche de la celebración en la Mansión hasta la última discusión. También las palabras de Duo le vinieron como recordatorio de lo que le sugirió el otro Premium.

Yo daría todo lo que tengo por una noche con él – se dijo Quatre con tristeza – pero él... "... aún es posible Quatre-san, solo tienes que lanzarte..." – recordó de nuevo las palabras de Duo – yo... tengo que hacer algo, no quiero que esto acabe así – se dijo a si mismo Quatre acogiéndose al orgullo de Blondie y poniéndose de pie.

Sin pensar en lo iba hacer o en lo que le iba a decir al Premium, Quatre se encaminó a la habitación de este con decisión, al estar frente a la puerta llamó silenciosamente, pero nadie respondió, volvió a llamar pero la respuesta fue la misma, iba a desistir pero en el último segundo decidió dejar de ser el Blondie débil y sin personalidad, para armarse de valor y enfrentar lo que tuviera que pasar. Controlando lo mejor que pudo el temblor de sus manos, accedió al panel electrónico de acceso a la habitación y tecleó la contraseña de acceso a la estancia. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, el cuarto permanecía a oscuras, solo la escasa luz que reflejaba las lunas gemelas de Eron iluminaban la habitación, con algo de temor Quatre entró en ella descubriendo un bulto sobre la cama que parecía dormir profundamente. Sin hacer el menor ruido el Blondie se acercó a la cama donde se encontró a Trowa durmiendo cubierto de cintura para abajo con la sábana blanca dejando al descubierto su bronceado pecho musculado. El rubio se quedó embobado deleitándose con tan maravillosa vista, deseando por acariciarlo y hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba.

Vas ha estar mucho rato mirándome – le asustó la voz de Trowa que permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse ni un poco – creo que te has equivocado de habitación o es que te gusta entrar en las habitaciones de otros a escondidas como un ladrón.

Tro... Trowa estás despierto – se asustó el rubio perdiendo toda la seguridad que había conseguido reunir para ir hasta allí.

Sí, lo estoy ¿a que has venido? – le preguntó fríamente abriendo los ojos para reclinarse sobre la cama apoyándose sobre sus codos.

Yo... yo... quería... necesitaba preguntarte una cosa – balbuceó nervioso Quatre.

¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana? – le sugirió Trowa desconcertado.

Yo... sí, bueno no... es que... me gustaría arreglar las cosa antes de que te vallas y mañana no sé si será posible – le fijo al fin.

¿Las cosas? No creo que halla nada que arreglar – le respondió tan terco como siempre.

¿Por qué me odias Trowa? ¿Te doy asco?– le preguntó tristemente.

Para serte sincero te diré que me había obligado a odiarte, porque tú y tu hermano representáis a todo aquello a lo que odio... pero a pesar de eso no he podido odiarte, debo reconocer que os habéis portado bien conmigo cosa que me sorprende y no me das asco – le confesó al Blondie.

Entonces ¿por qué? Snif – sollozó Quatre - ¿por qué me desprecias de ese modo? Yo solo pretendía que fuéramos amigos, yo, snif – le preguntó ocultado su rostro para que no viera llorar.

Mierda ahora no te pongas a llorar – se preocupó aunque lo disimuló Trowa levantándose de la cama sin importarle que estuviera desnudo – lamento haberme comportado como un capullo pero no podía confiar en vosotros, entiéndeme – se disculpó dudando en abrazarlo o no para consolarlo pero al final lo hizo.

Supongo que en parte es normal que desconfiaras de nosotros – le dijo dándole parte de razón al Premium mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de Trowa sin percatarse en su desnudez – yo solo pretendo que seamos amigos.

¿Y por querer ser mi amigo te pones así? – preguntó asombrado Trowa separándose un poco de él.

Je, supongo que algo de razón tenías al decirme que era un llorica y un debilucho – se burló se si mismo el rubio – soy la deshonra de los Blondies – se rió con tristeza.

No te comprendo, ¿me he portado como una basura y aún quieres ser mi amigo? – le preguntó Trowa.

Sí, jeje, para mi la amistad es más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa – le respondió Quatre aquí en Eron no es fácil tenerlos.

Supongo que no pasará nada si nos hacemos amigos, pero yo me voy a ir y a lo mejor no nos veremos nunca más – le comentó al rubio.

Lo sé, pero aún así prefiero arreglar nuestras diferencias – le respondió Quatre con timidez – oh! Dios mío Trowa, estás desnudo – se percató el Blondie avergonzado dándose la vuelta.

Jeje, es verdad, no me acordaba – se rió Trowa de la incomodidad del Blondie. Trowa cogió la sábana de la cama y se la anudó a su cintura – ya está tranquilo puedes voltearte

Me alegro de haber arreglado el malentendido – le dijo sonrojado – yo... sé que lo que te voy a pedir es algo extraño y contradice un poco lo que te acabo de decir y lo más seguro es que no quieras pero yo... me gustaría... yo... querría pedirte que... – intentó decir Quatre jugueteando nervioso con el cinturón de su bata.

¿Qué es eso que me quieres pedir? Tranquilo ¿qué es? Me estás preocupando – me dijo viendo la cara de angustia del rubio que alternaba su mirada entre el suelo y su rostro sin atreverse a decir nada más.

Yo... es que... pensarás que estoy loco yo... no es nada malo, bueno depende, es que yo... sé que hay mucha gente que querría pero... oh Dios mío... yo... no sé como pedírtelo... si lo haces no te comprometerá en nada... solo ocurrirá una vez... pero es que solo tú eres el adecuado y yo... tómalo solo como un favor nada más...

Ey, ey tranquilo, ni que me estuvieras pidiendo que me acostase contigo, jeje – le dijo bromeando pero la mirada seria y asustada le hizo saber que se trataba justamente de eso – jeje, esto... Quatre no me estás pidiendo eso ¿verdad? – preguntó sorprendido.

Yo... ¿tan horrible te parecería si fuera verdad? – preguntó asustado.

No me lo puedo creer – dijo asombrado sin saber que más decir, pero poco después se recuperó de la sorpresa – ¿y a que venía todo ese rollo de ser amigo? ¡lo has dicho porque me querías meter en tu cama! – exclamó molesto.

¡No! Claro que no, lo decía en serio, pero Trowa yo siento algo más amistad por ti, pero sé que jamás podrás corresponderme y por eso me conformaba con ser solo amigo. Yo sé que es una locura, ni yo mismo puedo creerme que te lo esté proponiendo – le confesó avergonzado – míralo como si fuera solo un favor, no te compromete a nada.

¿Pero sabes lo que le estás pidiendo, como tú has dicho habrá muchos que lo haría deseosos, entonces ¿porque yo? – le preguntó nervioso caminando de un lado para otro sujetando la sábana para que no se le cayera – por muy amigos que fuéramos no dejaría que un hombre me la metiera... ya sabía yo que bajo tanta amabilidad había un porque.

¡No yo no te estoy pidiendo eso! – le rectificó el rubio – tú no tendrías que hacer eso yo estaría dispuesto a...

Te dejarías que yo... eso está prohibido y lo sabes, en una pareja mixta el Blondie jamás puede ser el uke – le recordó Trowa aún más sorprendido.

Lo sé pero yo no se lo diría a nadie, nadie tiene porque saberlo, solo será esta noche, por favor, yo solo accedería a estar contigo – le suplicó.

Pero así de repente... es una locura... yo no suelo hacer esto – le dijo sin saber que más decir, no es que le desagradase la idea, pero pedirlo de esa manera, viendo como el Blondie doblegaba su orgullo y se humillaba de esa manera por un poco de cariño por su parte, le desconcertaba.

Yo tampoco suelo hacerlo, jamás lo he hecho – le aseguró Quatre agachando la mirada ocultando su decepción – pero comprendo que no quieras, olvida lo que te he dicho, yo... será mejor que me valla – le dijo avergonzado dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida pero antes de que llegara a su destino, los fuertes brazos de Trowa le detuvieron abrazándole desde la espalda.

Espera no te vallas – le pidió Trowa – lo haré... solo esta noche, sin compromisos.

De... de acuerdo – le prometió temblando entre sus brazos a la vez que contenía el aliento.

Solo espero que luego no te arrepientas – le susurró al oído desatándole el nudo del cinturón de la bata para deslizarla de su cuerpo dejándole desnudo – si tu hermano se entera de esto me matará.

No lo sabrá – aseguró Quatre dándose la vuelta para enfrentar esos ojos verdes que lo había hipnotizado desde el primer momento a la vez que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Trowa besó los labios del Blondie como había deseado hacer más de una vez desde que tuvo la osadía de probarlos cuando lo curó de las heridas de Touya.

Dios esto es una locura, pero lo deseo tanto – pensó el joven de ojos verdes mientras le besaba apasionadamente.

Continuará...

Nota: Antes de nada, pido disculpas por dejarlo en tan interesante momento pero todo tiene una lógica explicación, no me matéis, jeje. Sí continuaba el capítulo se alargaría demasiado, ya que es importante enlazar la noche tórrida de pasión y los acontecimientos del día siguiente, por eso y bajo peligro de muerte hacia mi persona, la escena de Lemon queda para el siguiente capítulo. Gome nasai.

Chipita (Lady Merquise). Para cartas bomba y reclamos, 


	6. Cap VI Despedidas

PREMIUM

Cap VI Despedidas

El día indicado para el viaje de los Pets, para ponerlos a salvo ya había llegado, el Sol acabada de salir por lo que las solitarias calles de las afueras de Eron estaban poco iluminadas.

En uno de los viejos muelles de carga utilizado para el transporte de material de exportación a otros planetas, se agrupaban una treintena de personas, no muy corrientes para esos lugares de trabajo duro y poco delicado para aquellas personas.

Bueno llegó la hora de la despedida – comentó Zech con cierto aire de tristeza al grupo de Pets y Blondies que se habían reunido en aquel destarlado y viejo almacén de mercancías – debemos despedirnos rápido, el que todos hallamos salido de la Mansión puede llamar la atención de los hombres Touya.

Todos los preparativos ya están listos Winner-sama – informó Omi después de dar las ultimas indicaciones al piloto de la nave mercante – en las últimas bodegas de almacenamientos se han adecuado varias estancias para que el viaje sea más agradable para los chicos.

Gracias Omi, como siempre has hecho un trabajo excelente – agradeció Zech – en la nave encontraréis comida, bebida y todo lo necesario para el viaje. Aquí están los papeles y los diferentes destinos que son seguros por ahora – explicó extendiendo un dossier a Kira para que lo guardara - de ahí os dirigiréis a vuestros respectivos hogares, las órdenes ya están tomadas, no tendréis ningún problema con ello.

No sé como podremos agradecerle Winner-sama todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros – comentó un Pet agradecido por la ayuda que les prestaba – aún no me lo puedo creer que vallamos a salir de aquí – dijo nervioso y esperanzado.

En nombre de todos, arigato – dijo otro Pet haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, siendo seguido poco después por los demás Pets.

No hace falta que nos agradecéis nada – respondió Quatre con tristeza – es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, solo esperamos que después de esta oportunidad podáis rehacer vuestras vidas – les dijo esperanzado.

Ahora chicos será mejor que comencéis a embarcar – sugirió Max comenzando a preocuparse por que alguien los pudiera ver – debéis subir ya, Eron aún está revuelto tras el supuesto ataque terrorista del Hospital donde os recuperabais, así que no perdáis más tiempo, Zech y yo deberíamos estar en nuestros puestos de trabajo dentro de media hora o empezarán a sospechar.

Asato-sama tiene razón – reafirmó Omi a los Pets – hay que subir ya al trasbordador.

Muchas gracias Winner-sama, Winner-san, Asato-sama – se despidieron los Pets uno a uno para después embarcarse.

En diez minutos, la mayoría de los Pets ya estaban embarcados, solo faltaba un pequeño grupo reducido, entre ellos:

Yo... no sé como podré pagar lo que están haciendo por mí – susurró casi sin voz y con nerviosismo, el joven Pet que había sido propiedad de Touya, que intentaba despedirse al imponente Blondie, amigo de Zech – yo... muchas gracias por ayudarme Asato-sama – agradeció Ian a Max.

Tranquilo, toda esta pesadilla ya acabó, así que a partir de ahora ya eres libre. Antes te dije como ponerte en contacto conmigo, si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – le aseguró al joven Pets que temblaba de nervios - ¿lo sabes verdad? – le preguntó sujetándole de las manos mientras le alzaba el rostro con una de sus manos.

Yo... sí Asato-sama, lo sé, pero... – dijo tímidamente sin atreverse a mira al Blondie y mirando de reojo a la pareja del Blondie que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

¿Pero? – preguntó curioso Max mientras le sonreía para darle confianza.

Pero... sé que no es posible pero... hubiera preferido quedarme con Ud. yo hubiera sido un Pet obediente y...

Sabes que eso no lo puedo permitir... no sería justo ni para Wufei ni para ti, ¿recuerdas que te lo expliqué? – le dijo interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo Ian y lo que estaba a punto de protestar Wufei que lo miraba receloso.

Lo sé Asato-sama... lo siento – le dijo avergonzado – Wufei-san no se moleste conmigo yo...

No te preocupes, comprendo como debes sentirte – le respondió tragándose los celos al ver el gran interés que tenía ese Pet en su hombre – pero entiende que Max es mi pareja y ni él ni yo estamos dispuestos a compartirnos, jeje – le explicó bromeando para aliviar la tensión.

Le entiendo Wufei-san, a mí tampoco me gustaría compartir a mi hombre – le dijo sonriendo tímidamente – será mejor que me valla ya, muchas gracias a todos – les dijo haciendo varias reverencias a los presentes – Sayonara – se despidió dándose la vuelta para embarcar pero en el último momento se volvió y recorriendo la distancia que había recorrido corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de Max para robarle un beso que duró apenas unos segundos, para volver a salir corriendo hacia el interior de la nave, completamente sonrojado.

Pero que demonios – dijo molesto Wufei a punto de correr para estrangular al atrevido Pet, pero el chico huyó con rapidez.

Jajaja, valla Max, tu fama de rompecorazones aún está intacta – se burló Zech viendo la incomodidad de su amigo que intentaba convencer a Wufei que no tenía nada que ver con esa reacción.

Jeje, creo que ese chico se enamoró de ti Max-san – comentó Duo sin poder ocultar la risa al ver la escena.

Puede que sea cierto pero yo no he hecho nada para incentivarle, lo juro. Te lo juro Wufei amor, sabes que no te engañaría nunca – intentaba excusarse Max al ver la cara molesta de su amante de larga melena azabache.

Si, sí lo que tu digas – le respondió poco convencido Wufei.

Wufei debes creer a Max, eso solo ha sido un acto irreflexivo de Ian, jeje – dijo Quatre intentando reconciliar a sus amigos.

Supongo que ahora nos toca despedirnos a nosotros – intervino Asran para cambiar de tema – gracias por darnos esta oportunidad a todos – Heero, cuida de Duo y tú Duo cuida de Heero, no sabéis la suerte que tenéis al teneros el uno al otro – les dijo causando un poco de inquietud en ambos – no te preocupes Duo, todo saldrá bien ya verás, esto solo es un pequeño bache en vuestro camino – le susurró Asran en el oído del joven de melena chocolate para que solo él le oyera a la vez que le abrazaba, Duo le había contado el distanciamiento que Heero tenía con él – y cuida de mi sobrinito, jeje – le dijo acariciando la abultada barriga de Duo – se bueno con tu papi y no le des muchas pataditas ahí dentro – le habló Asran con cariño cerca del nidito cálido que era el vientre de su papa – Quatre-san... fue un extraordinario placer considerarme tu amigo, te extrañaré mucho – le dijo al joven Blondie abrazándole – Max-sama, Wufei-san, lo mismo digo – se reverenció antes ellos – Winner-sama...

No tienes que decirme nada – interrumpió Zech mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente – prométeme que os cuidaréis e igual que Ian, sabéis como contactar con nosotros en caso de problemas.

Prometiste que nos vendrías a ver – le recordó Kira controlando las ganas de llorar por la despedida.

Sí Kira tiene razón nos lo prometiste – corroboró las palabras de su pareja.

Y así lo haré, pero será más adelante, las cosas se tienen que cambiar un poco – les dijo aún con Asran entre sus brazos mientras miraba a Kira.

Lo sabemos y espero que no olvides la promesa – dijo temeroso Kira.

No lo olvidará, yo me encargaré de ello, Kira – le dijo Quatre con una sonrisa.

Confío en ti Quatre-san – sonrió Kira.

Ey ey, estás intentando decir que mi palabra no cuenta – dijo Zech fingiendo molestia.

No, no, jeje – se rió Asran – pero eres muy despistado, jeje.

Eso seguro, jeje – se rió esta vez Max.

Sí, sí muy gracioso – se molestó un poco Zech.

Nosotros nos vamos – anunció Kira – sayonara a todos, Max-san, Wufei-san, Duo-san, Heero-san, Quatre-san... Zech-sama – le dijo Kira acercándose a él que seguía junto a Asran con pocas intenciones de soltarlo – muchas gracias por todo – le agradeció acercándose al Blondie para darle un beso corto en los labios – bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sobretodo de Duo y Heero donde unos celos inusitados les apretó el estómago.

Ir con cuidado, ¿vale? – dijo Zech acariciando la mejilla de Kira – cuidaros el uno al otro – les pidió a ambos besándoles la frente como respuesta – y ya sabéis, tenéis que ponerle mi nombre a vuestro primer bebé, jeje – se burló Zech.

Jeje, claro que si – se rió Asran – cuídate también y no corras riesgos innecesarios, ni tú ni ninguno de vosotros, Omi no lo permitas – dijo a modo de regaño.

No lo haremos, ¿verdad que no chicos? – preguntó Zech.

No te preocupes por eso, tendremos cuidado – respondió Quatre, acercándose a ellos para abrazarlos – os echaré mucho de menos.

Adiós a todos – dijo con tristeza Asran sin poder controlar las lágrimas que se le escurrían por las mejillas – no os olvidaremos – adiós – se despidió abrazado a Kira que intentando consolarlo mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la nave que los sacaría de allí.

Bueno esto ya es el final – comentó Max no muy tranquilo, no al menos hasta que los viera despegar – yo me regreso ya Zech, quiero dejar a Wufei en casa antes de ir a NOVA – le comunicó el Blondie a su amigo – nos vemos luego. Adiós a todos chico, ya nos veremos, nos vamos amor – se despidió de los demás para después abrazar a su amante para dirigirse juntos al vehículo que los estaba esperando en la entrada del gran almacén.

Nos vemos luego Max, si surge algo me avisas – le pidió Zech.

Hasta pronto Max-sama, adiós Wufei-san – se despidió Duo con una sonrisa sincera.

Nos vemos – se despidió secamente Heero.

¡Quatre, llámame luego! Me gustaría hablar contigo – exclamó Wufei mientras era arrastrado hasta la salida por Max.

De acuerdo luego te llamo – le respondió Quatre sin mostrar ninguna emoción, ni positiva ni negativa.

Yo... tengo que hacer una llamada desde el coche – comentó de repente Zech – la nave saldrá en segundos, os espero en el coche. Quatre no tardes – le pidió el Blondie a su hermano que no se atrevía a mover aún del sito.

Le acompaño Winner-sama – se ofreció Omi para dejar solo a los chicos.

Se está haciendo tarde – susurró Quatre conteniendo el dolor de su corazón – bueno, jeje – se rió incomodo intentando hacer menos tenso el momento – me alegro que hallamos podido arreglar nuestras diferencias, yo... solo puedo decirte que gracias por... por lo que hiciste por mi – le agradeció nervioso y muy sonrojado.

No tienes que darme las gracias, puedo decirte que fue un placer ayudarte, yo...

No... no digas nada, te dije que sin compromisos, solo espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad y a la persona que mereces... yo... – su voz comenzaba a fallarle, el nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar con normalidad y sus ojos estaba comenzando a nublarse aunque intentaba que eso no ocurriera.

Quatre yo... – el Premium quiso disculparse, jamás se hubiera imaginado que le costaría tanto despedirse de ese ángel de ojos color océano.

Jeje soy un estúpido Trowa, lo siento no tengo derecho a ponerme así, snif, buen viaje, yo... Adiós – se despidió extendiendo su mano para que el joven de ojos verdes la estrechara.

Adiós Quatre – le correspondió el apretón de manos, pero antes de que rompiera el contacto estiró de la mano del Blondie para acercarlo a su cuerpo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos – Adiós pequeño, espero que no me odies por todo esto – le susurró a su oído con voz baja mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

Snif, snif, jamás podría odiarte – le respondió cuando se separó un poco de su cuerpo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas – sé feliz Trowa, por ti y por mí – le dijo antes de robarle el último beso y salir corriendo de allí.

Trowa se lo quedó mirando sin saber que hacer, se sentía mal, algo le apretaba el corazón al ver a su pequeño Blondie alejarse de él de esa manera, sabía que sería difícil pero no tanto. El Premium desvió su mirada a los otros Premium observando que le miraban reprovatoriamente.

¿Estás seguro de los que estás haciendo? – preguntó Duo aguardado una última esperanza de que Trowa cambiase de opinión con respecto a su partida.

Para serte sincero no estoy seguro de irme pero tengo que hacerlo... di mi palabra de que iría en esa nave... además es lo mejor para todos – respondió Trowa dolido.

¿Para nosotros o para ti que no quieres afrontar la situación? – reprochó Heero.

Sí afronto la situación por eso me voy, si me quedo solo le causaría más dolor, él es un Blondie de prestigio, jamás aceptarían a alguien como yo para él – se defendió el Premium de ojos verdes.

Si eso es lo que te preocupa sabes que eso le importa bien poco a Quatre – intentó convencer Duo a su amigo, sabiendo que Trowa sentía algo más que simple atracción sexual por Quatre como siempre les había hecho creer.

A demás están luchando para que esas absurdas reglar sean revocadas. Debes ser leal a tus propios sentimientos – objetó Heero, viendo como Trowa cometía el peor error de su vida al marcharse.

No voy a cambiar de parecer... y sobre ser leal con mis sentimientos, creo que eso lo tendrían que aplicar todos ¿verdad Heero? – le atacó con ironía al sentirse acorralado por la insistencia de sus recientes amigos.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Trowa? – preguntó intrigado Duo que no sabía a que se refería o no quería saberlo.

Olvídalo – le sugirió Heero molesto por el comentario – haz lo que quieras, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

Yo... lo siento Heero, no debí hablarte de esa forme, pero comprende esto es nuevo para mí – se disculpó Trowa, sabiendo que el comentario había afectado a Heero, ya que más o menos sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con el Premium de ojos cobaltos.

No importa, bueno... ten cuidado y ya nos pondremos en contacto – le dijo Heero ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo.

Por supuesto, cuando salgáis de aquí tenéis que venir a verme, me gustaría ser el padrino del pequeñín – se ofreció Trowa acariciando la redonda barriga de Duo.

Claro que sí, serás su tío Trowa, jeje – se rió complacido Duo mientras se acariciaba el vientre orgulloso – y si no podemos ir nosotros tendrás que venir tú a vernos ya que mi bebé será muy pequeñito aún para viajar.

Me parece perfecto, cuando os establezcáis donde sea me avisáis. Cuídate Duo – le dijo abrazando a con cariño – Heero, sé prudente y cuida de tu familia – le dijo Trowa con una mirada muy significativa.

Lo haré, no tengas dudas en eso, ellos son lo que más me importa – aseguró Heero, abrazando a Duo por la espalda para posar sus fuertes manos sobre el vientre de su esposo, provocando una fuerte patada de su hijo.

Auch! - se quejó Duo – últimamente está muy revoltoso ahí dentro – sonrió Duo mientras masajeaba su barriga para tranquilizar al pequeño que crecía dentro de él – shhh tranquilo, todo está bien, ya verás como pronto tío Trowa nos viene a ver – le dijo Duo con voz melosa a su retoño, pensado que el malestar del bebé se debía a la separación de su tío postizo.

Me tengo que ir ya, adiós y hasta pronto – se despidió Trowa desde la escotilla de embarque de la nave – en la dirección que os di ayer me podréis localizar enseguida, si surge algo o...

Tranquilooooooooo anda vete ya o sino la nave no podrá despegar – se burló Duo al ver la indecisión del chico – ¡si cambias de parecer, regresa! – le gritó mientras veía como se cerraba la escotilla.

¡Adiós! – gritó Trowa del otro lado de la puerta.

En la nave de transporte.

El peligro ya había pasado, por fin todos eran libres, sus vidas ya les pertenecían, pero aún así la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban les costaba disfrutar de su nueva situación. Muchos se alegraban de ello pero otros en cambio tenían la sensación de haber dejado un pedazo de su corazón en X-Gundam.

¿Estás bien Trowa? Te veo muy pensativo – comentó Kira al Premium, que estaba acostado en uno de los asientos de la sala de estar de la nave con la mirada perdida.

Er... sí estoy bien, solo que aún no me hago a la idea de que ya soy libre.

Sí tienes razón a mí me pasa lo mismo – aseguró Asran que estaba sentado junto a su pareja muy cerca de Trowa.

Si me permites el comentario, pensé que vendrías después de todo, abría jurado que tú y... – insinuó Kira.

Yo nada – dijo molesto – no entiendo como todos os empeñáis en ver algo más entre Quatre y yo, ¡mierda, dejarlo ya! – se quejó Trowa.

Perdona pero como te vimos salir a ti de tu habitación y luego a Quatre después de toda la noche nosotros pensamos que... – comentó Asran avergonzado.

¿¡Nos visteis esa noche? – exclamó sorprendido Trowa incorporándose de su asiento – no es lo que pensáis... yo... bueno él quería...

No tienes que darnos explicaciones – dijo Kira con naturalidad y sonriendo – creo que sois lo suficientemente mayorcitos para saber lo que hacéis, solo que nos extrañó que después de eso decidieras irte, se ve que Quatre te ama y bueno tú... aunque lo niegues también estás loco por él, se te ve.

Os equivocáis, mierda. Me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que revisar el itinerario que seguiremos y asegurarme que todos vuestros papeles estén correctos – dijo apresuradamente para salir de aquella situación, antes de que se sintiera peor.

jeje si claro, nos vemos luego – se rió Kira ante la incomodidad de su amigo Premium

Trowa se encerró en su cuarto deseando que pasasen las horas para llegar a su destino cuanto antes y olvidarse de todo aquello. Se estiró en su cama con los papeles que le había entregado Zech en la mano. Su intención era revisarlos como les había dicho a Kira y a Asran, pero su mente se negaba a concentrarse. Dejando los papeles a un lado de la cama cerró los ojos para evadirse un poco, pero su mente le hizo una mala pasada, sin saber como ni porque comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido en su antigua habitación y lo que había pasado en el día anterior.

Flash back, en el cuarto de Trowa, un día y medio antes.

Sin poder creerse aún lo que sucedía, Trowa aferró el cuerpo un poco más alto que él contra su cuerpo, recorriendo con sus manos la delgada espalda cubierta solamente por la cascada de finos cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta la cadera, sus dedos delineaban toda la longitud de su columna hasta llegar al fin de esta para luego acariciar la piel tersa de sus nalgas. Sus bocas hambrientas de deseo no se separaban del uno al otro por miedo que el embrujo se rompiera, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba conformes sus reconocimientos eran más íntimos y descarados. La necesidad de dejar su marca en el cuerpo del otro les hacía ser impacientes y alocados en el arte de amarse.

Con cierta timidez al principio, Quatre permitió romper el contacto de sus bocas para recorrer con su boca deseosa la barbilla del Premium para ir esparciendo besos húmedos hasta su cuello y después su clavícula y hombro. Los gemidos de Trowa rompieron el frágil silencio de la habitación, sujetándose a dueño de dichas atenciones por la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera dorada y de la esbelta cintura, permitiéndole una reducida movilidad en sus actos.

Arrgggghhhh aaaaaaaaaahhhh – gimió Trowa al sentir como el rubio atacaba sin reparo uno de sus pezones aprovechando que el Premium había aflojado su abrazo – mmm, ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Trowa entre jadeos.

¿El que? – preguntó Quatre completamente sonrojado y confundido.

¿Por qué te entregas sin apenas conocerme? ¿Por qué pareces desesperado por acostarte conmigo? Hay hombres mejores que yo que... – le dijo mirándole, desde su posición elevada ya que el Blondie había ido descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Le miraba fijamente a esas orbes azules que le miraban con deseo y con miedo al rechazo.

Yo... sé que pensarás que soy un cualquiera – le respondió agachando la mirada hasta enterrarla en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarle – no quiero que pienses que hago esto con todo el mundo, yo... jamás he hecho esto con nadie, es la primera vez y... – hablaba controlando su desesperación.

Si es la primera vez, ¿por qué lo haces? No actúas como un chico virgen, tus besos, tu manera de... – comentó extrañado Trowa.

¡¡Tú no lo entiendes! – le gritó dolido por lo que creía que le estaba juzgando mal - ¡Te juro que soy virgen yo jamás he estado con un hombre o mujer! Y si actúo de esta manera es para satisfacerte, snif snif, yo solo estoy haciendo lo que he visto hacer a los Pets a sus amos, yo... solo quiero darte placer, snif para que no te arrepientas de haber estado conmigo, snif – sollozó Quatre ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras permanecía aún de rodillas.

¡Que estupidez es esa! – le gritó molesto poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a su altura para poder observarle – Quatre mírame – le ordenó – mírame Quatre, cuando yo tomo una decisión la acato hasta el final de sus consecuencias, jamás me retracto, ya que en su momento valoré los pros y los contra. Cuando te dije que pasaría esta noche, lo dije plenamente consciente. Sí tu me dices que eres virgen, aunque no lo fueras, eso no cambiaría mi manera de pensar, solo te dije eso porque me sorprendió como te desenvuelves. Quatre no deseo a un puto que me satisfaga, quiero que seas tu mismo, ese papel no te pega para nada, tú no eres así, así que compórtate como realmente eres como realmente te sientas a gusto. Pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué yo, si sabes que me iré? – le preguntó mientras le sujetaba la barbilla para que no agachara su cara avergonzada.

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – le preguntó al Premium.

No, pero creo en la atracción que pueda surgir desde el primer encuentro – le respondió con seguridad en sus palabras.

En ciertos casos, los dos sentimientos provienen del mismo origen. ¿Nunca has sentido que en alguna parte del planeta o del Universo hay alguien destinado para ti? ¿No crees que cada persona tiene su alma gemela? – le preguntó de nuevo a Trowa.

Eso suena muy romántico pero poco práctico Quatre, en los tiempos que vivimos, el romanticismo no nos ayuda a superarnos, pero debo decirte que no puedo negar que halla alguien predestinado a una persona, si tú lo crees no soy yo quien para negarte eso.

Supongo que hablas de esa manera porque aún no has sentido lo que es reconocer a tu propia alma gemela – respondió desilusionado Quatre.

A lo mejor tienes razón, pero entonces... – conjeturó Trowa.

Pensarás con estoy loco pero cuando te conocí, mi cuerpo te reconoció cono alguien que cambiaría mi vida para siempre – le explicó avergonzado y nervioso, intentando desviar la vista del rostro del Premium – realmente no sé como describir ese sentimiento, pero lo único que sé es... que solo contigo podré sentirme cómodo y sin necesidad de estar siempre a la defensiva.

¿Estás diciendo que yo soy tu alma gemela? – le preguntó asombrado.

No sé si esa sería la palabra adecuada, solo sé que tú eres la única persona a la que le puedo entregar mi corazón y mi cuerpo, solo contigo podré saber lo que es sentirse amado, al menos durante unas horas, saber lo que se siente al hacer el amor con alguien que te importe, snif – le confesó tímidamente.

Quatre yo... – le quiso decir, pero todo lo que le había dicho Quatre le sobrecogía, era mucha responsabilidad, el Blondie le estaba entregando su corazón y cuerpo sin reservas para que él lo disfrutara y luego lo desechara.

Por favor no te retractes ahora yo... no me importa que luego decidas marcharte, ya lo he asumido, permíteme ser feliz solo una noche, solo eso... unas cuantas horas, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, sé que sueno desesperado... pero entiende que solo podré ser feliz una vez, solo una vez en mi vida – le suplicó abrazándole con desesperación.

Quatre – le dijo mirándole a los ojos llorosos – mierda... lo haré aunque estoy seguro que después me sentiré el ser más despreciable del Universo por haberme aprovechado de ti – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo, para depositar un suave levo en sus labios.

No te aprovecharás de mí porque yo así lo he querido, míralo como mi regalo de despedida – bromeó Quatre con tristeza.

No merezco eso honor – le respondió.

Sin dejar que el rubio alegase nada más, Trowa tomó en brazos al Blondie haciendo alarde de su poderosa fuerza comparable a la de un Blondie. Quatre se aferró a su cuello descansando su cabeza en el hombro de éste y dejándose llevar hasta la amplia cama donde minutos antes dormí o fingía dormir el Premium.

Con sumo cuidado Trowa deposito su valiosa mercancía sobre las suaves sábanas, para tumbarse al lado de su compañero.

Prometo hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable – le aseguró Trowa mientras se tumbaba sobre el cuerpo del Blondie sin dejar caer todo su peso a la vez que quitaba los últimos restos del llanto del rubio – te prometo que no te arrepentirás de haberme regalado tan precioso tesoro como es tu virginidad – le dijo mientras sellaba su promesa con un apasionado beso.

Quatre no pudo alegar nada más porque las traviesas manos del Premium reiniciaron su trayecto a lo largo de su cuerpo despertando los sentidos del rubio. El Blondie se aferraba a las sábanas en un vano intento de contener todas sus emociones mientras Trowa se dedicaba a venerar su cuerpo.

Relájate y disfruta, yo me encargo del resto – le comentó Trowa saboreando de nuevo las mieles del placer, que simplemente sentía al acariciar el cuerpo blanquecino del Blondie.

Pese a ser más alto el Blondie, Trowa manejaba con facilidad el cuerpo de su amante con relativa facilidad, siendo éste receptivo a sus atenciones. Sentado sobre sus caderas, Trowa situó cada uno de sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Quatre inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, Quatre le miraba con deleite sin atreverse a moverse sin que se lo ordenasen.

¿Te gustaría acariciarme? – le preguntó Trowa a Quatre.

Sí... siii – respondió con un jadeo.

Sin esperar otra respuesta Trowa sujetó una de las manos del rubio y se la llevó a su pecho para invitarle a que le acariciara. Las mejillas de Quatre ardían y su mano temblaba levemente. Comprendiendo que su amante esta demasiado nervioso y que no se movería por su mismo, decidió darle un leve empujoncito. Con su mano sobre la del Blondie fue guiando la mano por todo su pecho. Primero un pectoral, luego el otro haciendo que le rozase deliberadamente los pezones, guió la mano por su estómago y sus abdominales, con tortuosa lentitud. Quatre jadeaba conteniendo los gemidos que brotaba de su garganta, su dolorosa erección se acomodó entre las nalgas de su torturador, Trowa al notar la tímida fricción que se auto proporcionaba el Blondie para calmar su pasión, sonrió complacido e incentivó con su propio movimiento la atención que necesitaba el rubio.

Ahhhhhhhhhh Tro... Trowaaaaaa – gimió Quatre.

Viendo el placer que recorría el cuerpo de su amante, Trowa decidió que aprovecharía las dos manos del su amante para acariciarse, con una de acariciaba el pecho y con la otra el vientre y la zona de las ingles que se mecía al compás de movimiento que Quatre había iniciado con su cadera. La nueve de deseo y pasión comenzaba a nublar la conciencia de ambos, ya que los únicos gemidos y jadeos no eran exclusivamente de Quatre. Sin darse cuenta Trowa había dirigido una de las manos de Quatre hacia su entrepierna, que recibió gustosa la cálida mano de su compañero, primero tímida pero conforme pasaban los segundo su agarre era firme y con confianza.

Aaaaahhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii sigue asiiiiiiiii – gimió Trowa al ver como Quatre le masturbaba sin tener que guiarlo.

¿Te gusta? ¿lo hago bien? – preguntó inseguro.

Mmmmmm te puedo asegurar que lo haces de maravilla, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

El placer que le estaba proporcionando Quatre le estaba drenando las energías, sus movimientos de cadera se hicieron más apremiantes provocando que Quatre gimiera más. Sus manos se situaron de nuevo al cada lado de la cabeza del Blondie adelantando su cuerpo moreno para poder atrapar esa boca deseosa de entregarse. Trowa no perdió en tiempo a su silenciosa súplica.

Uffff para – le pidió Trowa al borde del colapso – si sigues voy a correrme y eso no estaría bien. Esta es tu noche – le aseguró el Premium.

Quiero complacerte yo también – le dijo deseoso Quatre.

Y lo harás de eso no te quepa duda, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Trowa volvió a atrapar los dulces labios de su amante para ir descendiendo por su cuerpo caliente, por su cuello, hombros, pectorales, su lengua recorría su camino hacia el centro del placer del joven de ojos azules. Su estómago, abdominales e ingles, le besó los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas y tobillos, primero una pierna y luego la otra, primero descendiente y luego ascendiente hasta situarse justo enfrente del miembro palpitante. La lengua húmeda reconoció con deleite la carne latente, fue algo sutil pero por momentos esa caricia se volvía más intensa. Con desesperación Quatre se aferró de la cabeza del moreno intentando controlar la oleada de placer al sentir como su sexo era engullido por una cavidad húmeda y caliente.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gimió Quatre.

Trowa disfrutaba con el deleite de su amante, prodigándole todo el amor y pasión que le había solicitado, su boca se mantenía ocupada con el tratamiento del miembro del rubio pero no solo su boca trabajaba, sus manos inquietas recorrían toda porción de piel que quedase a su alcance, piernas, caderas, ingles, todo para el deleite del benjamín de los Winner.

La respiración errática le advirtió al Premium que su pareja estaba próxima al clímax por lo que decidió darle un respiro antes de que fuera inevitable, cosa que protestó ante la interrupción de su placer.

¿O... ocurre algo? – preguntó Quatre entre jadeos temerosos.

Nada precioso, solo quiero que esta experiencia se alargue lo máximo posible, relájate y disfruta – le advirtió.

Con un cuidadoso movimiento Trowa consiguió hacer girar el cuerpo del Blondie sobre la cama dejándolo boca a bajo. Quatre se tensó inicialmente pero unas palabras tranquilizadoras y la magia que representaban las manos del moreno sobre su piel hicieron que se relajase de nuevo, dispuesto a seguir con aquella fiesta de sentimiento.

Eres tremendamente hermoso – confesó Trowa anonadado ante tanta delicadeza irreal, aún sabiendo que ese Blondie sería capaz de partir en dos a cualquier hombre – no te llegas a imaginar lo deseable que puedes llegar a ser sin proponértelo.

Yo... no sé que decir, gracias... pero – quiso protestar el rubio, pero las caricias en su espalda y nalgas le quitaron el habla.

¿Pero que? – preguntó curioso antes de apartar la larga melena que le caída por la espalda hacia un lado para descubrir su nuca, donde sin poder contenerse mordió con suavidad el nacimiento del cuero cabelludo, provocándole a su amante un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

Mmm... supongo que por mucha hermosura y deseable que parezca... aaahhh... no es suficiente para mantener a la persona que quiero a mi lado – comentó desilusionado.

Ahora me tienes a tu lado – afirmó el moreno sujetándole el rostro para que le mirase y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le besó apasionadamente a la vez que cubría el cuerpo blanco de rubio con el suyo propio.

Al romper el beso, Trowa mantuvo su mano aferrada a la barbilla para obligar a Quatre mantener el cuello espirado y accesible para sus besos, mientras su cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección al del Blondie. Los jadeos de ambos se hicieron sonoros de nuevo, Trowa por su fricción miembro entre las nalgas de Quatre y Quatre por el placer de sentirlo entre ellas y por la fricción involuntaria de su sexo contra las sábanas. Los límites de la cordura y el desenfreno estaban llegando demasiado altos para su propia salud mental, necesitaba aliviarse y cuanto antes, en dos ocasiones ya había llegado al límite del no retorno pero experimentadamente Trowa había frenado el avance, pero esta vez ya no podría aguantar más.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, su necesidad por entre dentro de ese cuerpo virgen lo tentaba más que cualquier otra cosa, pero debía ser paciente, si lo hacía sin precaución podría dañar seriamente a su amante y esa no era la intención ya que tenía en mente poder gozar los dos más de una vez en esa noche.

Con cuidado de no aplastar con su peso a Quatre fue descendiendo hacia abajo, flaqueando los costados de la blanca piel con sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas y de ahí a sus glúteos a los cuales se afirmó con fuerza mientras depositaba sutiles besos.

Sus manos acariciaban esos montículos de piel tersa abarcando toda su superficie, su lengua también se unió a esa ceremonia de adoración. Haciendo un poco más presión sobre sus nalgas, consiguió descubrir la entrada virginal y deseosa de ser atendida como se esperaba. Quatre se respingó al notar una caricia de esa lengua traviesa directamente en la zona tan sensible.

Relájate, no te voy hacer daño – le advirtió Trowa imaginándose el temor de rubio – Iré avanzando poco a poco, en cuanto quieras que me detenga me avisas y me detendré.

De... de acuerdo – respondió temeroso.

Trowa volvió a estimular la rosada entrada por donde su virilidad veneraría la gruta del placer, durante unos minutos se dedico a que se acostumbrara a su toque, siendo ese pozo de placer quien se abriese gustosamente a sus atenciones. Primero probó tentativamente la resistencia de su entrada con su lengua y al notar que cedía levemente intentó más consistente, su dedo se introdujo con cierta dificultada pero pronto se acomodó sin problemas, Quatre jadeaba sin control alentándolo a que siguiera estimulándolo, confiado por la reacción positiva de su amante introdujo un segundo dedo y poco después un tercero, para esas alturas Quatre ya se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Aaahhh Trowa, no aguanto más, hazme el amor, hazlo, quiero sentirte dentro mi – le suplicó con des la cama.

¿Estás preparado para recibirme? – le pregunto temeroso de hacerle daño.

Siiiiiiiiiiiii te deseo ahhhhhhhhh Trowaaaaaaaaaaa – gemía Quatre.

Con cuidado Trowa retiró sus dedos y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Levanta un poco las caderas – le pidió Trowa colocando un almohadón bajo su vientre dejando las caderas de Quatre algo elevadas.

¿Así está bien? – preguntó Quatre.

Sí, sobretodo si noto que te hago daño me detendré – le aseguró a Quatre.

Va... vale.

Trowa se tumbó sobre Quatre obligándole a girar su cabeza para besarle, con un brazo Trowa, mantenía su peso para no aplastar a su amante y con la otra mano guió su miembro hacia la rosada entrada del Blondie, todo ello compartiendo un tórrido beso, una lucha sin cuartel de sus lenguas, Quatre dobló su brazo hacia atrás para evitar que Trowa abandonase su boca. Cuando sintió la primera presión del sexo de Trowa en su interior, Quatre tubo que ahogar su propio gemido dentro de tan deseada boca. La intrusión fue lenta pero sin detenerse, Quatre gemía sin parar aferrándose a las sábanas y al cuello de Trowa en una posición un tanto incómoda.

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gimió Trowa al sentirse completamente dentro del rubio, teniendo que romper el contacto con los labios de Quatre sin poder aguantarlo – ooohhhh diosssssssssss eres delicioso – le dijo con voz seductora al oído mientras abrazaba más su cuerpo hacia él – eres enloquecedoramente estrecho mmmm.

Aaahhhhhhh Trowaaaaaaaaaaa, pue... puedo sentirte dentro de mi, mmmm ssiiiiiiii.

¿Te hago daño? – preguntó Trowa sin atreverse a moverse aún.

Nooooooooo muévete Trowa, no me vas hacer daño, mmmm hazlo – le pidió el rubio.

No muy convencido por las palabras de Quatre, Trowa comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero pronto descubrió que efectivamente Quatre lo recibía gustosamente, incluso elevaba sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto y profundidad en sus embestidas.

El tiempo había desaparecido entre los dos, solo se dedicaban a disfrutar ese momento, sin pensar el más allá de esas cuatro paredes y en las consecuencias que traería sus actos. La fuerza de la necesidad impulsó a Trowa a ser más violento en sus penetraciones, pero siempre calculando no dañar a Quatre.

Ahhhh mássss, más fuerte – pedía Quatre – aunque lo parezca no soy débil, mmm ooohhh, siiiii asíiiiiii – gimió complacido al notar como los movimientos de Trowa eran más profundos y secos, su cuerpo se había elevado hasta tan punto de quedar a cuatro patas ofreciéndose a su amante.

Oooohhhhh siiiiiiiiii, eres increíble jadeó Trowa.

Aaaaahhh, Trowa, dime que me quieres, dime que me amas, aunque sea mentira – le suplicó fantaseando con el momento.

Argghhhh Quatreeeeeeeeeeeee te amoooooo, te deseooooooooo me vuelves loco – jadeó Trowa con una naturalidad y facilidad que le asombró a él mismo.

Quatre, embebido por las sensaciones y por su propia fantasía, se sintió pleno y rebosante de alegría gruesas lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas mientras se sujetaba lo más firme que podía a la cama, ya que las penetraciones de Trowa eran violentas y cargadas de lujuria. Sus poros destilaban pasión, sus temperaturas podrían quemar hasta las propias sábanas, sus cuerpos estaban al límite del colapso. El momento les había pillado de improviso y de manera devastadora, el primero en llegar al clímax fue Quatre que tras un rugido placentero se vertió sobre la cama casi sin llegar a tocarse, las palpitantes paredes internas le informaron de manera enloquecedora que Quatre había conseguido llegar a culminar por lo que segundos después, tras lanzar un alarido satisfecho Trowa regó con su semilla las ardientes entrañas de su pareja desfalleciendo agotado y satisfecho junto al Blondie que se resguardó en la seguridad de sus brazos.

Por unos minutos lo consiguió, que uno de sus dos anhelados sueños se hiciera realidad, había conseguido sentir en carne propia lo que significaba amar a alguien hasta las últimas consecuencias, se había entregado al hombre que amaba, ahora ya podría morir en paz sabiendo que al menos una vez supo que fue necesitado o amado por alguien, solo le quedaba su segundo sueño y pensaba conseguirlo también esa misma noche. Por primera vez en su vida, Quatre sonreía feliz.

Esa misma noche los jóvenes amantes se amaron en varias ocasiones, unas cegados por la pasión y la lujuria y otras saboreando sus cuerpos con lentitud y delicadeza. Solo cuando los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a iluminar la Mansión se obligaron a descansar, cayendo rendidos entre una maraña de piernas y brazos.

A la mañana siguiente a tan solo unas horas después de haberse dormido Trowa se despertó más descansado y tranquilo de lo que hacía tiempo no estaba.

Durante unos minutos de dedicó a observar a su acompañante, disfrutando de esos momentos de privacidad.

Eres tan hermoso – susurró Trowa, observando dormir a Quatre boca a bajo y con el rostro ladeado hacia donde él estaba – eres una tentación demasiado fuerte para mí, tengo que alejarme de ti sino... – se dijo a si mismo mientras apartaba un mecho de pelo rubio que caía sobre el rostro plácido del Blondie.

Su mirada recorría el esbelto cuerpo de Quatre que se mostraba sin pudor y apenas tapado por la sábana. Antes de que se pudiera arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado, Trowa se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y luego vestirse cuanto antes. Tenía que salir de aquella habitación, él ya lo había dicho... una sola noche sin compromiso y para lograrlo tenía que alejarse, sino acabaría por reclamarlo como suyo y eso no podía hacerlo, jamás lo permitirían.

El resto del día fue un ir y venir de gente por la Mansión, se ultimaban los últimos detalles para el viaje. En el hospital donde estaban ubicados los Pets de la pasada fiesta estaban preparados para la rápida evacuación, todo estaba listo a la espera de la llamada de aviso. Omi tenía todo preparado en el muelle viejo de mercaderías.

A media mañana Max y Wufei llegaron a la Mansión Winner para comer con todos, a excepción de Trowa que no apareció en todo el día, ya que según él estaba ocupado en dejar todo preparado para la reunión del hombre misterioso que vendría de parte de los Darkers y los Winner.

Solo a última hora de la noche Trowa se entrevistó con Zech Winner en su despacho, por pedido del primero.

¿Querías verme? – preguntó Zech al ver entrar al Premium a su despacho con documentos en las manos.

Así es, espero que no estés muy ocupado – respondió con calma.

Tranquilo, solo estaba revisando que no nos dejásemos nada para mañana, en cambio tú has estado muy ocupado en el día de hoy, esperaba que pasases tus últimas horas entre nosotros y no encerrado en uno de los despachos – le comentó curioso - ¿a sucedido algo de lo que no esté enterado? Quatre también ha estado muy extraño durante este día.

La verdad es que sí he estado muy ocupado y no, no ha pasado nada extraño, lo de Quatre supongo es que está triste porque mañana se separará de Asran y Kira – conjeturó para cubrir los hechos reales – no creo que sea otra cosa, Quatre y yo ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias.

Sí tú lo dices – le dijo no muy convencido - ¿entonces de que quieres hablarme?.

Contacté con nuestro intermediario – habló directamente – está al corriente de toda la situación, él mismo se pondrá en contacto con alguien de la Mansión, no quiere dar ni día ni hora, porque las líneas pueden estar intervenidas. Me dijo que en unos días contactará – le explicó Trowa.

¿Y como sabremos que es nuestro hombre y no un secuaz de Touya? – preguntó Zech desconfiando de una información tan poco fiable.

Supongo que deberemos fiarnos, de todas maneras lo que sé de él es que es un hombre importante del planeta LOW, aquí se consideraría como un Freepet de excelente reputación, tiene varias empresas tapaderas que le permiten trabajar sin sospechas dentro de los ámbitos de la sociedad adinerada como la de ERON. Sus empresas son desde Casinos, Hoteles, compraventa de materias primas o la construcción – le informó Trowa, pasándole un dossier con toda la información obtenida hasta ahora.

¿Y no se sabe nada de su apariencia? Un rasgo que lo podamos identificar.

Solo que es un hombre joven de buena apariencia y de firmes convicciones. Me imagino que su apariencia será la de un Pet, puede que eso traiga reticencias en un principio entre los Blondies pero en cuanto comprueben su procedencia y el poder el cual posee no habrá problemas, todos querrán hacerle la pelota para conseguir algo a cambio – dijo con cierto desprecio hacia esos frívolos Blondies que eran la sociedad de ERON.

¿Supongo que vendrá a ERON con algún pretexto? – preguntó Zech – sería lo más inteligente, no puede aparecerse así como así.

Está todo previsto, dentro de unos días, un trasbordador procedente de la colonia L4 llegará a ERON, con una comitiva de empresarios interesados en obtener el concurso de terrenos que se está explotando en la zona Sur de la ciudad...

¿Para el plan urbanístico-comercial? – interrumpió Zech

Así es, entre esos empresarios viajará nuestro intermediario con su gente. Este será un viaje de negocios, irá para negociar unas licencias de apertura de varias sucursales de algunas de sus empresas. Creo entender que durante los próximos días habrán varias reuniones en los edificios de NOVA para probas esas licencias – comentó el Premium.

Sí ZERO es quien las autoriza, pero antes hace una reunión con los cinco pilares, según nos llama él, para exponer nuestras dudas o preguntas – explicó Zech a su interlocutor.

Lo sabemos, es ahí donde probablemente nuestro hombre se pondrá en contacto contigo o con Max-san. Una reunión entre vosotros no levantará sospechas si se trata de un encuentro de trabajo.

Veo que tiene un buen plan elaborado, de todas maneras habrá que estar al tanto – le comentó mientras miraba los papeles que le había entregado – creo que ahora solo me queda darte las gracias por todo este trabajo. ¿Puedo preguntarte porque lo has hecho?

Pues es simple, no quiero que nadie más pase por lo que yo he tenido que pasar, además no veo justo que se discrimine a alguien por su genética – le respondió Trowa sintiendo la mirada fija de Zech sobre él.

Me alegra saber que eres un hombre de principios y todas maneras gracias, mi familia siempre estará en deuda contigo. Te digo lo mismo que a los demás, si algún día necesitas algo o tienes problemas, sabes como contactar con nosotros – se ofreció el Blondie con sinceridad.

Lo sé y gracias, solo espero no necesitarla, bueno creo que ahora si que es todo, me gustaría descansar un poco ya que la última noche no pude dormir mucho – le comunicó Trowa notando ya el cansancio tanto mental como físico.

Creo que es lo justo, solo una cosa más, sé que es abusar de tu confianza y me imagino que querrás llegar a tu hogar cuanto antes pero me estaba preguntado si me podrías hacer un último favor – le pidió Zech al Premium.

Sí puedo hacerlo, no veo porque no – dijo Trowa.

Puede que te lleve algo de tiempo, ¿aún quieres hacerlo? – le preguntó de nuevo.

Llevo muchos meses fuera de mi casa, uno más no creo que sea demasiado drástico – dijo Trowa sonriendo - ¿De qué se trata?.

No es complicado, es solo que te asegures de que los chicos llegan bien a sus destinos – le informó Zech entregándole, ahora él, un dossier con diversa información – según mis fuentes, en este dossier está la procedencia de cada uno de los chicos que irán en el trasbordador de mañana. El piloto ya sabe todas las coordenadas y los puntos de encuentros, solo te tendrías que asegurar que llegan sanos y a salvo con sus pertenencias a sus respectivos hogares. Quiero tener la certeza que todo salió bien y que la fuente de información es fiable. ¿Puedo contar contigo? ¿Lo harías?.

Cuenta conmigo es una promesa. Lo haré encantado, a demás yo también estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que Asran, Kira y los demás están ya a salvo.

Entonces cuento contigo – aseguró Zech poniéndose de pie extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara el Premium mientras le sonreía agradecido – al final resultará que eres una buena persona cono dijo mi hermano.

Jeje, a lo mejor – sonrió algo tenso al escuchar como hacía referencia al otro Winner.

Creo que te hubiera aceptado como cuñado, jeje – bromeó Zech acompañando a Trowa hacia la salida de su despacho.

Je, eso hubiera sigo algo imposible – se rió con tristeza, de la cual se percató Zech – no lo hubieran permitido nunca – le dijo antes de salir del despacho.

Trowa – le llamó Zech antes de verlo desaparecer por el pasillo – no olvides que estamos luchando para que eso no sea un impedimento para nadie – le recordó al Premium.

Y espero que lo consigáis – le dijo con sinceridad, antes de girarse y caminar de nuevo hacia su habitación – solo que para mí ya será tarde – susurró melancólicamente casi sin voz, pero Zech pudo oírlo con claridad.

Zech iba a rebatir lo dicho por el Premium, pero entendió que esa no era su lucha, si ese Premium sentía algo por su hermano era él y Quatre quienes tendrían que pelear por ello, y no él, así que se giró sobre sus talones para volverse ha encerrar en su despacho para mantenerse ocupado entre sus papeles, él ya tenía suficientes problemas, para adjudicarse uno más.

Una noche intranquila y de insomnio, para más de uno de los inquilinos de la Mansión y un nuevo amanecer, nublado y triste... un nuevo día marcado por la despedida y por un nuevo rumbo en las vidas de muchos.

Y así había sido, ahora se encontraba ya a millones de kilómetros que lo separaban de aquella persona que se había hecho tan especial para él y aún no comprendía el porque lo había dejado. De nuevo se había dado cuenta que se había movido por orgullo y por culpa de este se encontraba en aquella situación.

Soy un gilipollas, ahora me doy cuenta – se dijo a si mismo – pero ya es tarde, solo espero que me olvide pronto. ¡Mierda! porque me duele tanto – se amonestó notando como sus ojos se humedecían y un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Las últimas palabras de Zech le rondaban constantemente en la cabeza - "... No olvides que estamos luchando para que eso no sea un impedimento para nadie..., No olvides que estamos luchando para que eso no sea un impedimento para nadie, No olvides que estamos luchando para que eso no sea un impedimento para nadie...".

En la Mansión Winner.

Ya habían pasado dos días y la extraña tensión entre los inquilinos de la casa no parecía disiparse. Quatre pasaba más horas de las normales encerrado en su habitación, saliendo de ella solo lo estrictamente necesario. Vivía sumido en su tristeza que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Por otro lado Zech no estaba del todo bien, la ausencia de Asran y Kira no le permitía desahogarse con sinceridad, solo el apoyo de su fiel amigo Max le daba salida a la angustia de una convivencia un tanto difícil con los Premiums. Heero se negaba a hablar con él y le rehuía prácticamente las 24 horas del día, con Duo el trato era afable y cariñoso pero entonces era él quien se sentía mal con el trenzado sabiendo que él era el responsable de la infidelidad de su esposo.

La situación entre los jóvenes esposos tampoco iba todo lo bien que se suponía ya que el comportamiento irritable de Heero repercutía en Duo llevándolo a un estado depresivo que solo preocupaba más a todos.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible para todos y la carga sentimental de todos amenazaba con estallar pudiendo provocar más de una desgracia.

Wufei-san, gracias por venir. Sé que tiene sus propios problemas pero no sabía a quien acudir – comentó Omi haciendo pasar al Pet de Max a la sala de estar de la primera planta de la Mansión.

No te preocupes Omi-san, comprendo tu preocupación y te agradezco que me llamaras, estoy más o menos al tanto de la situación, pero no me imaginaba que la situación estuviera tan delicada.

Pues temo decirle que sí es delicada. Winner-san, no sale de su cuarto y apenas come y duerme. Heero-san, actúa muy raro con Winner-sama, siempre lo esquiva y tampoco se acerca a su esposo. Duo-san no entiende la conducta de su esposo y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo llorando y deprimido. Y Winner-sama... bueno, él ocupa todo el tiempo trabajando, ya no se le ve a gusto con Duo o Heero, a pesar que él... – dijo con tristeza al pensar en su amor no correspondido.

Te entiendo Omi, no entiendo como ese cabeza dura de Zech se complica tanto la vida teniendo a un jovencito que de desvive por él como tú – comentó Wufei sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de Housepet.

Yo... eso no puede ser Wufei-san yo... solo soy un simple Housepet – dijo avergonzado ante la insinuación del moreno.

Tonterías – aseguró Wufei – pero vallamos por partes – creo saber lo que está pasando por las cabezas de estos locos, pero no podré hacer nada por ellos a la vez, así que intentaré ayudarte de uno en uno, estos atolondrados se están ahogando sin acordarse de que saben nadar, jeje. Solo hay que hacérselo recordar y creo saber como – comentó Wufei.

Espero que funcione porque yo ya no sé que decirles ni que hacer – dijo Omi desalentado.

No te preocupes Omi ya verás como todo saldrá bien, ¿Zech está en casa? ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Wufei al ver poco movimiento en la Mansión.

No, Winner-sama, salió temprano hacia NOVA, tiene varias reuniones importantes y me avisó que vendría tarde, como siempre. Heero-san está en el gimnasio, Duo-san en los jardines y Winner-san en su cuarto.

Bien, entonces iré a saludar a Duo, ya que Heero estará ocupado y luego subiré ha hablar con Quatre – le informó Wufei.

Si necesita cualquier cosa Wufei-san, solo avíseme – le pidió.

Tranquilo así lo haré – le dijo caminando hacia el jardín principal.

Wufei encontró a Duo sentado un una de las tumbonas del jardín, leyendo un libro sobre los primeros cuidados del bebé mientras comía fresas, que tenía en una mesita cercana. Lucía algo ojeroso y triste pero por lo demás se veía saludable, la camisola sin hombros de manga larga y azul celeste le cubría el cuerpo hasta los muslos donde unos pantaloncitos cortos del mismo color quedaban ocultos bajo la tela fresca y vaporosa.

Bueno días Duo-chan – saludó Wufei con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

¡Wufei-san! Que sorpresa, Zech-san no está, salió temprano esta mañana – comunicó Duo a la vez que hacía a un lado su libro de lectura y el vol de fresas.

Jeje, lo sé Omi me lo acaba de decir, pero no viene a hablar con Zech, sino a ver como estabas y hablar con Quatre – le dijo sentándose al lado de Premium.

Bueno yo... me siento todo lo bien que puedo sentirme llevando este panzón, jeje – se rió Duo acariciando su barriga – creo que como siga creciendo tanto voy a explotar.

Jeje ya lo veo estás enorme – se rió Wufei al poner sus manos sobre la barriga – pero a la vez te ves radiante, pero sé que algo te preocupa, puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas – se ofreció el Pet.

Gracias Wufei-san, te lo agradezco, yo... verás, a Heero le sucede algo, y no quiere decírmelo, ya no me abraza y me acaricia como antes y ni siquiera habla con mi bebé, creo que ya no nos quiere – le explicó a su amigo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Ey, Duo no te pongas así – le dijo abrazando al chico que lloraba a lágrima viva – no creo que sea eso, sé que Heero te ama con todo su corazón, él tendrá sus motivos, si quieres puedo intentar hablar con él, seguro que es una tontería. Ya sabes como son algunos hombres, les pierde su orgullo.

Snif, snif, puede que tengas razón... pero me aterra que ya no quiera estar conmigo, él es mi vida y sin él yo... – sollozaba Duo.

Venga no te pongas así, sea lo que sea lo superaréis juntos, ahora debes pensar en tu bebé, no es conveniente que cojas esos berrinches, asustarás al peque, así que respira hondo y tranquilízate. ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Chocolate, tostadas, helado? – enumeró alguno de los antojos del castaño.

No, jeje – se rió Duo – tengo que controlarme sino quiero parecer una ballena.

Sí, sí y por eso te estabas atiborrando a fresa diablillo – bromeó Wufei – ahora que ya has recuperado tu hermosa sonrisa, ¿me acompañarás a ver a Quatre, creo que la marcha de Trowa le está afectando más de lo que creímos y Omi está muy preocupado por que no descansa y como adecuadamente- le explicó Wufei a Duo.

Es verdad, las pocas veces que sale de la habitación parece un fantasma, creo que la mala suerte se está cebando con los integrantes de esta Mansión – dijo desesperanzado Duo – aún no me explico porque Trowa se fue, hubiera jurado que se quedaría, ellos se gustaban.

Sí eso es verdad, pero recuerda que te dije que algunos hombres les pueden su orgullo, solo espero que recapacite antes de que sea demasiado tarde – insinuó Wufei – ¿me acompañas? – pidió el moreno.

Sí sí, claro – respondió Duo poniéndose de pie para acompañar a su amigo.

Todo lo rápido que los movimientos de Duo les permitían se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Quatre y llamaron a su puerta.

Adelante – se oyó la voz triste de Quatre dando su permiso para entrar.

Hola Q-chan – saludó Wufei nada más entrar y ver a su amigo sentado en el alféizar de su ventana mirando hacia el exterior con la mirada perdida – desde luego eres único, si no es porque yo vengo a verte y tú no te molestas en llamarme, eres un mal amigo. Quedamos que me llamarías ayer y no lo has hecho – le reprochó Wufei pareciendo enfadado.

Hola Duo-san – saludó al Premium – perdona Wufy pero no he estado con ánimos para nada, discúlpame.

De eso ya me he enterado – le dijo acercándose a su amigo y confidente – no vas a dar un abrazo a tu onii-san – bromeó Wufei.

Claro que sí, jeje – se obligó a reír pero el intento fue un desastre.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron con cariño, el uno trasmitiendo su confianza y apoyo, y el otro anhelado un poco de cariño.

Q-chan encanto, no puedes seguir así – le dijo guiando al rubio hacia los sillones de su habitación sentándolo entre medio de Duo y de él, ambos le sujetaron de las manos para reconfortarlo – tienes a todo el mundo preocupado por ti.

Wufei-san tiene razón Quatre-san, apenas comes ni duermes – afirmó Duo con preocupación – debes reponerte. Sé que debes ser duro saber que Trowa se ha marchado pero acabarás enfermando.

Lamento preocuparos, pero no es fácil, snif – sollozó Quatre sin poder controlarse – pensé que podría sobrellevarlo, que después de esa noche yo... – se calló Quatre.

Debes de ser fuerte – le animó Duo abrazando al joven que se le abrazó como si fuera su tabla de salvación – tienes que intentar olvidarle, ya no hay razón para que te mortifiques más, eso no hará que regrese.

Quatre, ahora no te puedes derrumbar, Zech te necesita más que nunca, ahora vienen tiempos difíciles y tanto tu hermano como todos nosotros te necesitamos para acabar con la cúpula de ERON – le sugirió Wufei.

¡Ya lo sé Wufei! – gritó desesperado pero ahora las cosas son distintas para mí, ahora todo es distinto – comentó angustiado.

¿Por qué dices que las cosas son distintas ahora Quatre-san? – preguntó desconcertado Duo al ver la angustia del Blondie.

... – Quatre no respondió, preocupando a Wufei que intuyo había intuido.

Quatre – le llamó intentando no alterarse – Quatre, ¿A qué te referías con que las cosas han cambiado? ¿Me estás ocultando algo? – preguntó ya haciendo notable su preocupación.

Yo... nada, no ha ocurrido nada – mintió Quatre desviando la mirada de su amigo.

Quatreeee – recriminó Wufei.

No... no es nada, en serio – respondió nervioso el rubio jugaba nerviosamente con el fajín de su traje.

Quatre te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que si te ha ocurrido algo para que estés tan alterado, ¿Qué es? Puedes contármelo, sabes que no se lo contaré a nadie, ¿Ya no confías en mi? – preguntó sorprendido Wufei.

Sí es por mí, puedo irme – sugirió Duo con una sonrisa – quizás aún no me tienes la suficiente confianza para hablar según de que cosas.

¡No! No es eso – se apresuró a responder el Blondie – es que... Dios, aún no me le puedo creer que lo hice, yo... pensé que l recuerdo de aquella noche me ayudaría a mitigar el dolor de su ausencia pero ha sido todo lo contrario, snif... yo – comenzó a explicar Quatre con nervios, sabía que Wufei se pondría furioso, y agradeció que Trowa no estuviera allí porque sino seguramente Wufei lo mataría por lo que había hecho.

Quatre no me has respondido a la pregunta, ¿qué se supone que hiciste para sentirte peor? – preguntó inocentemente Wufei, ya que la idea de que su joven amigo halla perdido la inocencia era demasiado descabellada para el tímido de Quatre.

Oh Dios! – gritó Duo al comprender la situación y al ver como Quatre agachaba la cara y se sonrojaba reafirmaba su sospecha – Quatre ¿tú no habrás... , ¿Tú y Trowa?...

Yo – dijo titubeante Quatre sin atreverse a afirmarlo.

¡¡Quatre! ¡¡¡¡¿Te has acostado con Trowa! – gritó entre sorprendido, furioso e incrédulo.

Yo...

Contesta – le exigió Wufei descontrolado.

Cálmate Wufei-san – sugirió Duo – estás poniendo más nervioso a Quatre.

Pero... pero ¡se ha acostado con Trowa! ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo Wufei poniéndose de pie caminando en círculos delante de ellos como un león enjaulado, mientras gesticulaba nerviosamente.

Wufei-san, no creo que sea tan descabellado que hallado sucedido, siempre hemos sabido que entre Quatre-san y Trowa había... – decía Duo mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Quatre.

Sí es descabellado Duo – interrumpió Wufei – no ni como fue ni como consiguió que Trowa de dejase para bueno tú ya sabes – dijo avergonzado al insinuar que Trowa había sido el uke – pero esto no es algo normal en Quatre. Dios Quatre en que pensabas sabes que una persona como tú no puede desligarse tan fácilmente de la persona con quien intima y menos si siente algo serio por ella – hablaba Wufei sin dejar de caminar de un lado al otro – Dios, Quatre tú y Trowa juntos, no me lo puedo creer... ¿Pero porque lo hiciste si sabías que se iría? por qué lo sabías ¿no, no te engañaría ese desgraciado... ¿te obligó? – preguntó preocupado.

No... no me obligó – respondió con sinceridad – fui yo... yo se lo pedí – dijo avergonzado.

¡¿Qué tu se lo pediste! – exclamó más asombrado si cabía.

Valla eso no me lo hubiera imaginado, jeje – bromeó Duo – supongo que lo hiciste para conservar un buen recuerdo ¿no?. Pero eso puede ser un arma de doble filo.

Ya me he dado cuenta, snif. Ahora le extraño mucho más y además ahora yo...

¡¿Hay más! – exclamó preocupado Wufei- Quatre no me asustes.

Yo... yo...

Oooohhhh no Quatre, no me digas que tú... – insinuó Wufei pálido.

Sí... – respondió tímidamente y con apenas un murmullo. Sabía que Wufei había entendido sin necesidad de decirlo.

No me estoy enterando de nada – aseguró Duo desconcertando - ¿Qué pasa?

Dios... Dios, Quatre, ¡¡Te has vuelto loco! Dime que tomaste medidas, dime que no fuiste tan loco y despreocupado para no tomar medidas de prevención – dijo Wufei.

No lo hice – susurró de nuevo Quatre.

¡¡Quatreeeeeeeeee! – gritó histérico – Respira Wufei, respira – se dijo a si mismo – haber uff tenemos que pensar con calma – dijo sentándose junta a ellos para tranquilizarse – pensemos... uno, te has acostado con Trowa, dos, para colmo de males has sido TÚ el uke – comenzó a enumerar la situación respirando para tranquilizarse para no estallar y ahorcar a su amigo por irresponsable – y tres, no has tomado medidas preventivas. Solo me queda preguntarte una cosa más y la verdad no sé si quiero saber la respuesta.

¿Qué problema hay en todo ello? Quatre es un Blondie, el que sea el uke o el seme no tiene porque influenciar los hechos – conjeturó erróneamente Duo.

Sí lo hace Duo – le rectificó Quatre avergonzado – yo soy uno de los pocos Blondies fértiles que existen en X-Gundam. Puedo concebir naturalmente sin tener que recurrir a laboratorios como la mayoría de los Blondies hacen.

Oh Quatre – exclamó preocupado Duo entendiendo la situación – pero entonces ¿por qué? – preguntó desconcertado.

Eso me gustaría saber yo – comentó molesto Wufei.

Yo...

Quatre, sé que esta pregunta es indiscreta pero... ¿Te acostaste una o más veces con Trowa? – le preguntó algo abochornado por tener que hacer ese tipo de pregunta.

Más de una – respondió avergonzado.

Dios, Zech me va a matar en cuanto lo sepa – dijo preocupado Wufei.

¡No se lo digas Wufei! – le pidió preocupado Quatre – no se lo digas te lo suplico.

Sabes que se va enterara tarde o temprano – le dijo Wufei – si mis sospechas son ciertas no tendrás modo de ocultárselo por mucho tiempo – le dijo seriamente.

Eso aún no lo sabemos Wufy, solo son suposiciones – dijo Quatre nerviosamente.

Lo has hecho a propósito ¿verdad? – le dijo Wufei conociendo muy bien a su amigo.

Yo... quería tener algo de él... sabes perfectamente que solo puedo entregar mi corazón una vez, habéis estado buscándome parejas durante mucho tiempo y siempre a sido un fracaso, yo siempre he sabido que había alguien destinado para mí, que solo habría una persona que podría llegar a ser mi otra mitad y así fue... Cuando vi por primera vez a Trowa supe que era él. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche de la reunión que hicimos aquí? ¿Cuándo tuvimos que hacer entender a todos que habíamos pasado la noche juntos?

Sí lo recuerdo muy bien – respondió Wufei.

Esa noche me dijiste que me imaginase a mi hombre perfecto... pues así lo hice. No sé como pudo pasar pero cuando mi mente se colapsó cuando, bueno tú ya sabes, pude verle. Vi a Trowa en mi mente, ahora lo sé con seguridad. No sé si fue una premonición o que pero lo vi – le explicó Quatre.

Podría ser creíble – dijo Duo convencido – hay personas que en sueños o estados de alta meditación pueden visionar fragmentos del pasado, presente o futuro.

Aún así estás en problemas Quatre, tú y yo por no tenerte controlado. Zech espera que yo cuide de ti y ahora sales con esto – comentó preocupado Wufei.

Tú no tienes culpa de nada, cuando se entere mi hermano si se entera, asumiré toda la culpa, yo soy el único responsable – afirmó Quatre enérgicamente.

Bueno lo hecho, hecho está... solo espero que halla valido la pena la noche de sexo desenfrenado jovencito – bromeó Wufei despeinando a su amigo.

Je, pues sí, lo valió – sonrió Quatre con anhelo - lo malo que ahora... lo extraño más – dijo con tristeza.

Puedo imaginarlo – consoló Wufei – pero ahora más que nunca debes ser fuerte para lo que pueda suceder.

¿Se puede saber si estás o no como yo? – dijo Duo acariciando su vientre.

Aún es pronto – comentó Wufei – la prueba debe de hacerse a las tres o cuatro semanas.

Wufei... si estoy embarazado... quiero quedarme con el bebé – dijo Quatre temeroso de que le arrebatasen al pequeño fruto de su amor por Trowa.

Quatre – le llamó poniéndose más serio de lo que le gustaba – sabes que siendo Trowa un Premium, el bebé puede salir... con un rango inferior al tuyo. Eso supondría que la cúpula de ERON no lo aceptase – dijo sabiendo el impacto de sus palabras en su joven amigo.

¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LO QUITEN! – gritó angustiado Quatre.

¿Quitártelo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Duo desconocedor de las reglas de la sociedad de ERON.

Sí el bebé nace como Quatre, es decir Un Blondie de apariencia, eso si contando que nadie pudiera averiguar quien es el padre, el pequeño podría ser reconocido como un Blondie de alto nivel como lo son la Familia Winner, pero si el bebé digamos tiene la suerte de ser Premium, como su padre, no podrá ser reconocido como Blondie completo pero al menos Quatre podría criarlo siendo reconocido como un Freepet – explicó Wufei – pero... – se cayó temeroso de enumerar esa posibilidad.

Y si no es como Quatre-san o Trowa-san, ¿qué sucedería? – preguntó preocupado Duo.

Eso significaría que el bebé no habría salido con la genética de sus padres, él nacería siendo como un Pet, siendo reconocido como tal y obligando a Quatre a depararse de él para ser educado como todos los Pets de ERON.

¡Eso jamás! – sollozó Quatre – no lo permitiré.

Eso es horrible – aseguró Duo, asustado por la posibilidad que le pudiese ocurrir. Se ponía en su situación al imaginar que le podrían separar de su bebé y se volvía loco con solo pensarlo.

Quatre, sabes que esa es una posibilidad, no estoy diciendo que eso valla a suceder, pero el riesgo existe – le advirtió Wufei.

Zech-san, no lo permitirá – aseguró Duo dando ánimos a su amigo – ni nosotros tampoco lo consentiremos.

Lo sé, solo espero que podamos hacer que cambie esta sociedad antes de que el bebé nazca – comentó esperanzado Wufei mientras abrazaba a su amigo – eres un loco Quatre, creo que tendré que pedir la protección de Max para cuando tu hermano se entere que va a ser tío. Je y yo que siempre defendía al Premium para que tu hermano confiase en él, jeje, me va a matar. Menos mal que Trowa está muy lejos de aquí, sino Zech le iba a corta eso que tiene entre las piernas, jeje – bromeó Wufei.

Jeje supongo que tienes razón – se rió Quatre también – pero aún no sabemos si estoy embarazado.

Siendo tan cabezón como eres, estoy seguro que hiciste muy bien tus deberes con Trowa, jeje – insinuó Wufei son una sonrisa pícara.

Jeje – se rió Quatre.

Ya que estás más animado. ¿Qué tal fue con Trowa? ¿Es tan bravo como su carácter? – preguntó con malicia Duo, haciendo sonrojar a Quatre.

¡¡Duo-san! Eso no se pregunta – exclamó avergonzado Quatre.

Jeje eso quiere decir que sí, jeje – se rió Wufei.

Jeje, creo que sí – se unió a la broma Duo – debe pareceres a mi Heero, jeje.

¿A siiiiiiiiii? Cuenta cuenta – pidió Wufei interesado – dicen que los Premium son muy fogosos en la cama, jeje.

Pues eso no lo sabrás tú nunca – le dijo fingiendo molestia Quatre dándole un golpe en la cabeza por entrometido – tú tienes a Max – le dijo sacando la lengua infantilmente.

Hey que yo siempre ye he contado mis aventuras con Max, no me avergüenzo de contar lo buen amante que es, jeje – dijo con orgullo Wufei.

Eres un desvergonzado – afirmó Duo mientras se reía.

Jeje que le vamos hacer, pero me queréis igual – dijo contento Wufei.

La charla entre los tres fue amena y divertida, olvidándose de los problemas que tenía o los que le vendrían encima. Quatre se animó haciéndoles prometer que se cuidaría a partir de ahora, reconociendo la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando un hijo de Trowa. La perspectiva de su futuro ya no era tan desconcertante y la idea de crear una nueva vida le llenaba el corazón de gozo y le iluminaba un poco en las tinieblas de ese desamor.

Duo también estaba más animado, por un momento se olvido de los problemas con Heero y la extraña distancia que Zech parecía crear entre ellos. El saber que Wufei le ayudaría a descubrir lo que le sucedía a su esposo lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Wufei se quedó a comer con ellos, para pasar el resto del día juntos ya que Max le había avisado que pasaría todo el día en NOVA junto con Zech.

Continuará...

Agradecimientos:

Valsed: Hola perdona por no responderte en el otro capítulo pero se me paso, y ahora este viene con retraso, lo siento, espero que te guste y gracias por tu apoyo. Un beso Y tranquila ahí va el LEMONNNNNNNN

Devill: Gracias por tu comentario, jeje, auque no creo que sea para tanto pero te lo agradezco. Solo lamento no actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, es que no es el único fic que tengo, jeje. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Alba.chan: En parte tienes razón en lo referente a Zech, le gusta todo lo "bonito" pero eso no significa que se valla detrás de él. Aunque no lo parezca, escoge muy bien a sus amantes y siempre de mutuo acuerdo. Sobre Trowa, solo espero que no me maten, jeje. Y habrás más Wufei, no te preocupes. Un beso y gracias por escribir. Ah! por cierto gracias por no matarme por dejar el fic ahí, jeje aquí está mi recompensa.

Dark: jeje tu siempre incitando al lado oscuro, jeje Tranquilo en este fic lo tendrás pero ya sabes que no puedo llegar a ser tan mala como el príncipe de la noche, ya sabes tú. Un besos guapo y a ver cuando te pasas por el grupo. Andas desaparecido.

Yuki-chan: Hola guapa, sí mis capítulos son bastantes largos, me gusta hacerlo así, por eso te aconsejo que te tomes tu tiempo, jeje Todos andamos bastante ocupados. Lamento si hubo mucha paja, como dices, pero es que quiero que las situaciones queden bien claras, intentaré que eso no vuelva a suceder. Espero que te guste este capitulo, ya me dirás. Un beso y hasta pronto. Sé que son largos los capítulos pero me gustan así, lo siento.

Duo VPMP: Hola guapaaaaaaaaa, hacía tiempo que no me escribías, puede que me mantenga aleada pero jamás me retiraré ni dejaré un fic incompleto, antes me muero, jeje. Perdona porque aún no me he leído tu fic, pero prometo hacerlo y ya te diré y beso, espero saber pronto de ti.

Karin Neko: Gomen por la traición de Heero pero fue algo inevitable, acaso no sabe lo irresistible que es mi adorado Zech, jeje. Pero eso no signifique que no ame a su esposo, es un conflicto de sentimiento, no lo justifico pero ya se verá porqué. Aún estoy dispuesta a recibir cartas bombas, jeje solo avísame y estaré preparada, pero si me matas, jeje no sabrás el final, jua jua soy mala. Gracias por no retractarte y seguir leyéndome, te lo agradezco. Un saludo y hasta pronto.


	7. Cap VII Sentimientos caóticos

PREMIUM

Cap VII Sentimientos caóticos

En la 19ª Planta de NOVA.

¡Exijo que el culpable pague por lo que hizo! – gritó furioso Touya paseándose de un lado para el otro ante la presencia de ZERO.

Sabes que eso es imposible- respondió pacientemente el holograma de ZERO – tus alegaciones no tienen fundamento alguno, actuaste impulsivamente y erraste, no estás en derecho de reclamar nada sino todo lo contrario. Zech ha pedido que investigue el ataque de su Mansión y te acusa directamente, infringiste varias leyes y pide que seas castigado. Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable – le recriminó molesto ZERO.

¡Encima lo defiendes! Se nota que es tu favorito, siempre lo andas defendiendo aún sabiendo que nos está traicionando. ¡Yo no hice nada! Solo fui hablar con Zech, estaba en mi derecho de reclamar a mis Premium. ¡Zech me los ha robado!... y ese Premium salvaje me atacó sin motivo – se defendió molesto el Blondie.

¿Llamas no tener motivo el querer defender al hermano menor de Zech y a sus Pets de un intento de violación? – ironizó ZERO – Debería castigarte con una reeducación de tu mente y en cambio no he tomado represalias.

Te considero parte importante de mi gobierno y por los méritos a los que has contribuido a ERON y a mí, no han habido represalias en tu contra, así que considérate afortunado. Y sobre esos Premiums aún habiendo hecho los trámites comerciales por ellos eso no significa nada, no los llegaste ha registrar como tuyos así que no te pertenecen aún, sabes perfectamente que las propiedades se rigen por el censo del registro, sin él no tienes nada, deberías saberlo perfectamente.

Así que no voy a tolerar más disturbios entre mis Blondies, vosotros sois algo más que animales sedientos de aparearse, eso déjaselo a los Pets, vuestra conducta debe ser intachable y ejemplar, así que espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Considérate afortunado de solo tener un ojo amoratado y un par de costillas fisuradas, de haber llegado a tiempo Zech a su Mansión, ahora mismo tendría que llorar la muerte de un miembro importante de mi organización.

No es justo, ese Premium tiene que pagar su atrevimiento por golpearme... por golpear a alguien superior a su rango, es un salvaje... – se quejó Touya poco conforme de la sentencia de ZERO. Había esperado que ZERO accediera a su petición de castigar a ese Premium entrometido y de paso ser él quien lo castigase.

No quiero oír más tus quejas Touya, sabes que no tienes razón... para la próxima vez haz las cosas bien y así no saldrás perjudicado – insinuó sutilmente el holograma.

Sigo diciendo que lo defiendes demasiado, pronto su traición se verá descubierta y no tendrás más remedio a castigarlo severamente, es un Blondie débil amante de los Pets, no es digno de ser tratado Blondie de alto nivel – sentenció disconforme Touya.

Cuando llegue el momento ya decidiré que hacer con él, ese es mi problema no el tuyo Touya y ahora déjame solo, regresa a tu trabajo y no molestes más con esto – le ordenó molesto. Dejar al descubierto la debilidad que sentía por Zech no le era de su agrado, sobretodo sabiendo que parte de las palabras dichas Touya tenían razón. Zech se estaba comportando indignamente para lo que él representaba y sabía que tarde o temprano debería tomar medidas drásticas.

Touya salió malhumorado de allí maldiciendo la suerte de Zech y jurando que se vengaría, de él, de su hermano y del Premium que le golpeó. Si ZERO no tomaba cartas para hacer su trabajo imparcial, él lo haría gustosamente, pero esta vez lo haría tal y como ZERO le había insinuado, bien hecho y sin errores.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir la custodia de sus Premium, luego ya se encargaría del Premium salvaje y del hermano de Zech.

En el despacho de Max.

Parece que nadie se percató de la salida de los Pets – comentó aliviado el Blondie sentado en su despacho – el incidente del hospital no llamó demasiado la atención y sin la investigación de las causas de la explosión, el caso se terminó cerrando rápidamente.

El miedo a contagiarse ha sido más fuerte que el querer averiguar la causa de la muerte de varias docenas de Pets sin posibilidad de trabajar – dijo Zech revisando el informe del incidente, ya que esos tipos de investigaciones estaban bajo su supervisión - Ahora podremos movernos con mayor facilidad. ¿Has pensado en mandar a Wufei a su hogar mientras dure este conflicto? – preguntó Zech preocupado por la seguridad del amante de su amigo.

Se lo dije a Wufei hace unos días y por poco me corta el cuello, jeje – se rió al recordar lo sucedido – dice que su hogar es a mi lado y que no piensa dejarme solo, jeje. Ni que temiera que le fuera infiel, jeje – bromeó el Blondie.

Jeje, me lo imagino pero sabes que no lo dice por eso, baka. Wufei te adora y sabes que nada ni nadie lo alejará de tu lado – aseguró el Winner – os necesitáis el uno al otro más que al aire que respiráis.

Tienes razón, pero aún así me preocupa. Touya está loco y si intentó atacar a Quatre y a los chicos, a la luz del día y en tu Mansión, temo que intente algo con Wufei, ya sabes como está con él – dijo preocupado Max.

Te entiendo, deberás ser cauteloso y no descuidarte por nada. Respecto al ataque, dentro de una hora subo a hablar con ZERO, tiene que darme una explicación por no haber castigado a Touya por lo que hizo. El muy desgraciado se pasea por el laboratorio tan tranquilo, si de mí dependiera ese maldito hijo de...

Lo sé Zech pero no esperes gran cosa de ZERO sabes como están las cosa por aquí, seguramente ZERO solo amoneste a Touya y nada más – insinuó Max a su amigo.

Puede que tengas razón, pero no dejaré que se valla tan tranquilo, ese desgraciado pagará por lo hizo, tarde o temprano lo hará – dijo furioso Zech.

Pues deberás de ser paciente, ahora nos están controlando demasiado, no podemos levantar más sospechas...

Bippppp Bippppp – interrumpió una llamada a la centralita de Max.

¿Sí Timmy? – contestó rápidamente Max.

Asato-sama – llamó el secretario al oír la voz de su jefe – lamento interrumpir pero Yue de la central de registro me acaba de informar que Touya-sama va ha iniciar el proceso de registro de dos Premium. Como no es algo muy usual Yue me avisó como yo le había pedido – informó Timmy a Max.

¿Dos Premium? – preguntó Max desconcertado – si él no tiene... – se cayó de repente con la cara lívida.

¡¡Heero y Duo! – exclamaron los dos Blondies al darse cuenta de la jugada de Touya.

Mierda el muy hijo de puta – bramó Zech furioso.

Timmy, averigua si hay forma de evitar esos registros, esos Premium no le pertenecen y hay que evitar como sea que se realice ese tramite – le pidió a su secretario.

Muy bien Asato-sama, hablaré ahora mismo con Yue de Registros y lo averiguaré – le informó a su jefe.

Gracias Timmy, avísame en cuanto sepas algo, es importante.

Enseguida Asato-sama – le dijo cerrando la comunicación.

No me lo puedo creer, ese mal nacido no se da por vencido – masculló enfadado Zech sentado delante de su amigo – no permitiré que le ponga las manos encima de ellos antes acabo con él – sentenció seguro de si mismo.

Te comprendo pero no vallas ha hacer alguna tontería Zech, encontraremos la forma de evitarlo, podrías registrarlos antes que él, si Duo y Heero son registrados antes que él Touya perderá sus derechos sobre ellos – sugirió Max.

Estando como están las cosas, no creo que a Heero le haga mucha gracia, me detesta y no le culpo – dijo con tristeza.

Veo que las cosas siguen igual ¿no? – sugirió Max - ¿has hablado con él o con Duo?

No me deja ni acercarme a él y con Duo... no sé que hacer, si se lo cuento me odiará también o incluso odiará a Heero y ya bastante mal me siento por lo que hice como para tener sobre mi conciencia la ruptura de su matrimonio.

Tú no eres el único responsable, Heero también tubo la culpa, además tu también amas a... – comenzó a decir a su amigo.

Sí – le interrumpió – pero todo esto me parece cada vez más una locura, jamás me aceptarán, me he metido en medio de ellos y lo único que ganaré será su desprecio. Cambiando de tema... ¿has averiguado algo más del contacto de los Darkers? ¿Sabes cuando llega? – preguntó Zech queriendo desviar el tema.

No, no hay más datos de los que Trowa nos facilitó, parece ser que esa persona no aparece en los ficheros de ERON ni de Gundam X, es como si no existiera, pero según Trowa no tardará en aparecer – argumentó Max.

Solo espero que llegue a tiempo antes de que nos corten la cabeza, jeje – bromeó Zech – bueno te dejo... tengo que acabar unos papeles y después subiré a ver a ZERO luego bajaré para averiguar que te ha dicho Timmy.

Como quieras y no le sulfures allí arriba, ya sabes como es ZERO – le advirtió Max.

Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada – aseguró Zech guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Dos horas y media más tarde.

Maldito desgraciado, ¡lo ha vuelto hacer! – maldijo furioso Zech entrando en el despacho de su amigo – no sé como lo logra pero lo ha hecho de nuevo.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho de nuevo? – preguntó curioso Max a su furioso amigo.

¡Pues que va hacer! ¡A salido indemne! Solo a sido amonestado y bajo vigilancia pero nada más, el hipócrita ha alegado que solo fue a hablar conmigo para intentar recuperar a "sus Premiums" y que Trowa lo atacó sin motivo. ¡Pero si el mismo ZERO me insinuó de las intenciones de Touya! ¿Cómo puede hacer oídos sordos ahora?.

Te advertí que eso podría pasar Zech, ya no podemos confiar en el juicio de ZERO, pronto vendrán a por nosotros y debemos estar preparados – le aseguró Max.

¿Has sabido algo del Centro de Registros? – preguntó derrotado y cansado Zech sentándose de nuevo frente al escritorio de su amigo.

Sí, han venido a confirmar mis teorías. La única forma de poder evitar que Touya obtengo los Registros a su nombre es que tú los consigas antes. Timmy ya me ha facilitado los documentos, solo tienes que comentárselo a los chicos e ir al Registro para hacerlo válido, no hay otra forma definitiva – comentó Max – habla con ellos y exponles la situación y que decidan, son sus vidas las que están en juego.

Heero no querrá tener nada que ver conmigo – aseguró Zech.

¿Y crees que lo querrá con Touya, es la mejor opción y ellos lo sabrán – mencionó Max – los trámites definitivos tardan tres días, pero si os presentáis directamente en la oficina y Duo y Heero firman una acta de tutela consentida a tu favor, el Registro entrará en vigor en el acto.

Es muy poco tiempo – sopesó Zech - primero tengo que hablar con Heero y Duo – comentó Zech preocupado.

Me lo imaginaba, por eso he pedido que Yue, el chico de Registros, pierda la documentación de Touya un par de días, jeje – se rió Max – así ganarás algo más de tiempo, aunque no mucho, tendrás que hablar con ellos cuanto antes.

Te lo agradezco Max, no sé que haría sin ti – bromeó Zech poniéndose de pie.

Pues nada, sabes que sin mi no puedes vivir, jeje – bromeó también.

Te dejo tengo que seguir con mi ronda, nos vemos – se despidió Zech de su amigo.

Nos vemos – se despidió también Max regresando a su tarea.

De nuevo en la Mansión Winner.

La comida había transcurrido más amena de los que estaban acostumbrados últimamente, la presencia de Wufei hacía que Quatre y Duo recuperaran su alegría, la tensión parecía menor, todos estaban bastante más relajados.

Quatre-san – llamó Duo a su amigo para llamarle la atención - ¿Estás ocupado ahora?

No claro que no, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó el Blondie solícito.

No es que necesite nada pero me preguntaba que... ¿te importaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por los jardines? – le preguntó algo avergonzado al notar la insistente mirada de su esposo sobre él, sabiendo de antemano que esa proposición sonaba extraña al no habérsela echo a él personalmente.

Oh! Por mi no hay problema estaría encantado, pero no sería mejor que Heero te acompañase, ya sabes él... – sugirió el joven Blondie algo desconcertado.

A Heero no creo que le moleste además hace tiempo que ya no salimos a pasear juntos, no creo que le agrade mucho, así que ¿me harías el favor? – le preguntó esperanzado para lograr que Wufei se quedase con su esposo para hablar.

Por mi no hay problema si así lo desea Duo – intervino algo molesto por la exclusión descarada de su esposo.

Entonces acepto, jeje será un placer acompañarte – agradeció Quatre

Bien, jeje así podré bajar toda la comida que comí, jeje – se rió Duo, poniéndose con algo de trabajo, de pie mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Duo a su nuevo acompañante que se había acercado para ayudarle a caminar.

Duo se acercó a su esposo y depositó un corto beso en sus labios para despedirse de él y luego salir del gran comedor. En la mesa solo quedaban Omi, Wufei y un frustrado Heero.

Estaré en el gimnasio – anunció Heero poniéndose de pie bruscamente antes de tira la servilleta de malas maneras.

Yo regresaré a mis tareas – dijo Omi un poco incomodo al percibir la molestia de Premium respecto al comportamiento de su esposo.

¡Yo te acompaño Heero! – le gritó Wufei saliendo corriendo detrás del Premium que caminaba en silencio y rapidez.

En cuanto llegaron al gimnasio Heero se subió a una cinta mecánica seleccionando el programa de entrenamiento para ir calentando primero. El ejercicio físico siempre le ayudaba a diluir su frustración y su furia.

Wufei se situó en la cinta de al lado para acompañar al Premium pero seleccionando un nivel inferior, él no quería cansarse, así que solo caminaría al lado de Heero.

Veo que las cosas no mejoran – comentó Wufei de la forma más natural posible tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, en donde el único sonido era la respiración acelerada de Heero al ejercitarse.

No sé a que te refieres – respondió Heero haciéndose el desentendido.

Lo sabes perfectamente Heero, estoy enterado de todo – le dijo el moreno.

¿De todo? ¿De que? – preguntó Heero sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

De lo tuyo con Zech – dijo directamente y sin rodeos.

¡¡¿Cómo! – exclamó sorprendido Heero aferrándose de la cinta para evitar caerse debido a la sorpresa.

Entre Zech y Max no hay secretos, son los mejores amigos al igual que entre Max y yo no nos ocultamos nadda. No te asustes, tanto Max como yo somos discretos y jamás contamos nada de lo que Zech nos cuenta. Zech se sentía acorralado y necesitaba hablar con alguien así que se lo contó a Max, no nos dio los detalles así que tranquilo – le dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente – pero si nos dijo que ambos tuvisteis un desliz.

¿Un desliz? – preguntó molesto Heero parando la cinta para encarar al Pet del tatuaje en la espalda.

Perdón, creo que mi expresión no fue muy acertada – se disculpó el Pet – sé que no fue un desliz, al menos no para Zech. Lo conozco desde hace años y sé lo que siente por ti y por Duo y créeme si te digo que no se trata de simple atracción física.

Me da igual lo que digas, esto no es asunto tuyo así que preferiría que no te metieras en esto – le advirtió molesto yéndose hacia el banquillo de pesas para tumbarse en ella y comenzar a levantar la pesada barra con los discos seleccionados.

Directamente no es mi asunto, en eso tienes razón pero no solo estáis implicados tú y Zech, hay más personas que saldrán lastimadas si no cambias las cosas, aquí el que más está sufriendo es Duo y tu hijo, ¿o es que ya no te importa? – le acusó Wufei acercándose de nuevo a Premium.

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo ya te lo he dicho! – le gritó furioso – y para tu información sí me importa Duo y mi hijo, son lo que más me importan en este mundo.

Pues no lo parece, si sigues así los vas a perder. No me importa que te acuestes con Zech, aún siendo mi amigo pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados viendo como destruís a Duo, él es inocente y es quien está pagando tu distanciamiento y el de Zech. No estás actuando como debierais. Duo no es tonto y pronto comenzará a sospechar, bueno ya sospecha algo pero no sabe quien es la otra persona implicada.

¡Y como se supone que debo comportarme! – gritó frustrado Heero dejando las pesas en la barra.

Sé sincero con él, explícale la situación – le sugirió.

Si lo hago le perderé – aseguró Heero apoyándose en los codos y escondiendo su rostro entre las manos.

Si no lo haces también – le dijo con calma apoyando su mano en el robusto hombro – él cree que ya no le amas, que por estar embarazado y algo gordito, ya no le quieres y por eso te apartas de él.

Eso no es verdad – dijo perturbado por las palabras del Pet – sino me acercó a él es porque... – la vergüenza le impidió seguir hablando.

Porque te avergüenza lo que pasó con Zech aún sabiendo que te gustó – finalizó Wufei.

Sí – respondió secamente.

¿Amas a Duo?

Más que a mi vida – respondió Heero.

¿Y a Zech?

... no lo sé – dijo avergonzado Heero.

Pues deberías saberlo, al menos si deseas luchas por él y por Duo.

¡Pero es una locura! Esto no está bien... eso sería traicionar a Duo, no puedo... no quiero hacerle más daño del que ya le he hecho – dijo molesto consigo mismo.

No tiene que ser traición Heero, no si todas las partes están de acuerdo y ya te he dicho que Zech os ama a los dos. En Eron la poligamia está permitida, y en muchos planetas tener varios desposados es más que respetable – comentó Wufei para tranquilizarlo.

No no es posible – se intentaba convencer a sí mismo.

Como quieras pero al menos soluciona tus problemas con Duo, él está en una situación delicada, no conozco mucho a Duo pero sé que Duo te perdonará lo sucedido, te ama, eres el padre de su hijo. Sé sincero con él antes que sea demasiado tarde, confía en él, necesita sentirse más querido que nunca. Pronto dará a luz y necesita tu apoyo.

Yo... hablaré con él te lo prometo. Mi mayor deseo es ver nacer a mi hijo sano y a salvo y sobretodo hacer feliz a Duo – dijo anhelante Heero.

Bueno eso es un comienzo y sobre lo de Zech... piénsatelo, no creo que sea una locura como tu aseguras – le insinuó Wufei poniéndose frente a Heero - ¿te hace un pequeño combate para relajar tensiones? – le sugirió Wufei sonriéndole -¿Sabes pelear?.

Jeje, por supuesto, por quien me tomas. Antes era uno de los principales miembros de seguridad de mi país – sonrió más tranquilo Heero.

Perfecto, jeje – comentó Wufei – aunque te aviso que no te dejes llevar por mi apariencia, soy un miembro del Clan Chang, los mejores guerreros de todo los Planetas.

Eso lo hará más interesante – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al tatami que había en el lado derecho del gimnasio – yo nunca subestimo a mis oponentes. ¡¡EN GUARDIA! – anunció Heero colocándose en posición de defensa de tres cuartos.

El combate de los chicos duró varias horas, dando y recibiendo golpes certeros pero bloqueados firmemente por su oponente. Ambos sudaban y se exigían cada vez más, a pesar que Wufei no tenía intención en cansarse ese día, agradeció poder ejercitarse como no hacía en días, a Max no le gustaba que lo hiciera ya que los largos entrenamientos que solía efectuar el Pet le restaba gran parte del tiempo libre que Max disponía así que solo practicaba cuando el Blondie estaba trabajando y él desocupado.

Por fin la noche llegó, Quatre y Duo hacía un par de horas que habían regresado de su largo camino, tras hablar de infinidades de cosas y de las posibles coincidencias te tenían si se diera la certeza de que Quatre estuviera esperando un bebé. Wufei y Heero acababan de salir del gimnasio y se dirigían hacia las habitaciones para darse un baño reparador cuando Zech y Max entraron por la puerta principal.

¡Hola amor, hola Zech! – gritó emocionado Wufei lanzándose a los brazos de su Blondie aún estando todo sudado y cansado.

Hola Wufei – saludó Zech con una sonrisa al novio de su amigo – buenas noches Heero – saludó también al Premium pero éste le ignoró y siguió caminando hacia su dormitorio, para decepción del Blondie.

Hola precioso – saludó Max a su koi besando sus labios mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura – veo que hoy has entrenado duramente – le comentó mirando el cuerpo sudoroso de su amante.

Sí, jeje hoy Heero me pidió que le ayudara a entrenar y no pude resistirme, jeje ahora subía a darme una ducha, ¿me acompañas? – preguntó Wufei maliciosamente.

Si a Zech no le importa te acompaño con gusto – le respondió a la invitación de su pareja.

Por mi no hay problema Max, sabes que esta es tu casa, al menos espero que tú puedas disfrutar de ella – le dijo con tristeza, estaré en mi despacho, que me avisen cuando la cena esté lista – pidió Zech dirigiéndose hacia su usual refugio.

Dios estos dos son más cabezotas de lo que suponía – comentó Max a su pareja – así no arreglarán nunca nada.

Lo sé pero si no lo hacen ellos nadie lo hará, espero que se den cuenta a tiempo, pero ahora... – miró con picardía a su amor - ¿me ayudaría a lavarme la espalda?.

Jeje la espalda y lo que tu quieras mi amor – le dijo besando apasionadamente levantándolo del suelo y sujetarlo de las nalgas para que Wufei le rodease con sus piernas la cintura – Tendrá que ser rápido, no es de buena educación comer pan delante de los hambrientos – ironizó Max subiendo las escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones que solían usar cuando estaban en casa de Zech.

Mmmm – ronroneó Wufei mordiendo el cuello de Max – tienes razón, con uno rapidito me conformo hasta que lleguemos a casa. Te he extrañado mucho ¿lo sabías?.

Mmmm yo también amor, yo también – le aseguró entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo con el pie.

Durante una hora más o menos Wufei y Max estuvieron bastante entretenidos en sus asuntos, tan solo se podían oír de vez en cuando algún jadeo o gemido si pasabas por delante de la puerta.

A la hora de la cena, todos ya estaban reunidos en el gran comedor. El ambiente tenso se volvía a respirar en la estancia para incomodidad de muchos, todos se dedicaban a observar sus platos sin atreverse a iniciar ninguna conversación por miedo a desencadenar alguna contienda. Al final Max inició una charla trivial y sin importancia donde poco a poco fueron participando los demás hasta conseguir diluir la incomodidad inicial. La cena transcurrió sin problemas para alivio de todos, siento trasladada la sobremesa a uno de los salones principales donde se sirvieron licores y refrescos para quienes lo deseasen, pronto la hora de recogida llegó y Wufei y Max se despidieron de sus anfitriones para dirigirse a su hogar.

Será mejor que yo también me valla a acostar – comentó Quatre con cansancio diez minutos después de que se marcharan Max y Wufei – buenas noche hermano, buenas noches a todos.

Buenas noches – respondieron los demás viendo salir a Quatre ya más animado de lo que estaba hacía días.

Yo también me retiro Winner-sama – anunció Omi respetuosamente.

Muy bien Omi, que descanses – se despidió en Blondie.

MMmmmm – bostezó Duo perezosamente – yo también me retiro – el bebé está cansado y yo también, ¿vas a subir pronto Hee-chan? – preguntó cariñosamente a su marido.

Sí espérame que te acompaño – le pidió a su esposo.

Espera un momento Heero – interrumpió Zech a la pareja – me gustaría poder hablar un momento contigo, ¿tienes un segundo? – le preguntó al Premium.

¿Tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó desconfiado Heero - ¿estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir?.

Solo será un momento es importante, tiene que ver con Touya – le comentó el Blondie para hacerle saber que no eran una encerrona para quedarse a solas con él.

¿No puede esperar a mañana? – le preguntó no muy convencido.

Heero debe de ser importante si Zech-san te lo ha pedido, yo te espero en nuestra habitación ¿Vale? – sugirió Duo a su esposo sin percatarte de la molestia de su marido.

De acuerdo, pero que sea breve – comento más para Zech que para Duo – sube arriba y espérame despierto, no tardaré mucho – le pidió abrazando y besando a Duo en los labios para luego verle salir del salón sonriendo como lo hacía antes.

¿Y bien de que se trata? – preguntó fríamente Heero al Blondie.

Ha surgido un problema que debemos solucionar cuanto antes sino queremos... bueno quieres que ambos, tú y Duo caigáis en manos de Touya – le explicó brevemente.

¿En manos de Touya? ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó alarmado pero sin demostrarlo.

Como bien sabes, Duo y tú fuisteis secuestrado para ser vendidos a Touya.

Sí lo sé – respondió escuetamente.

Pensé que estando en mi casa y bajo mi protección Touya no podría haceros nada pero me equivoqué. Touya está cursando los papeles para registraros a ambos y si lo consigue pasaréis a pertenecerle sin que nadie pueda objetar nada.

¿¡Pero yo pensaba que los Premiums éramos libres¡? – exclamó mostrando por primera vez su preocupación.

Y lo sois pero siempre dependeréis de alguien que os dé protección, sois libres de ir y venir a donde queráis, de montar vuestros propios negocios y vivir en donde queráis y hasta cierto punto elegir a quien queráis como consorte en el caso de que hubieran varios interesados.

Entonces solo tenemos que negarnos – dijo tajantemente el Premium.

No creo que sea tan sencillo, Touya os reclama como suyos y Shoyo puede afirmar que fuisteis prometidos de alguna manera, hará lo que sea para que así sea – dijo con tristeza Zech – aún si intercedo por vosotros, él tiene las de ganar, yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre vosotros.

¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? – le preguntó intranquilo.

Lo he estado pensando toda la tarde y solo hay dos soluciones posibles, una y poco recomendable para Duo es que partáis antes de tres días lejos de Gundam X, aunque eso no os asegura que Touya no intente buscaros y la segunda es...

¿De que se trata? Dilo – exigió saber Heero.

Pues... que alguien de confianza os registre como propios antes que Touya – le explicó Zech.

¡Perfecto! Saltar de una sartén hirviendo para caer en otra, je – se rió con desprecio - ¿Y quien sería esa alma caritativa? No creo que alguien quier... ¡¡Un momento, ya lo entiendo! – exclamó al percatarse de algo y se puso furioso por ello – eres muy astuto Zech – dijo con veneno en sus palabras - ¿no será que todo este montaje lo haces para poder obligarnos a quedarnos contigo? Maldito hijo de...

¡¡Por quien me tomas! – gritó molesto por la insinuación

¿Por uno que se aprovecha de las debilidades de las personas y se mete en medio de un matrimonio feliz? – Ironizó con malicia y desprecio.

¡No me aproveché de nadie! Lo que pasó fue porque lo quisimos los dos, no me trates como si fuera un violador porque no lo soy. Fui sincero cuando te dije todo aquello no te mentí en ningún momento. Puedo entender que me odies por ello y lo acepto, cometí un error y no sabes como lo siento... pero escucha una cosa ¡Jamás haría una cosa tan ruin como esa, ¡No obligo a nadie a quedarse a mi lado, Maldito malpensado egoísta, solo te he avisado de lo que puede pasar. Te aseguro que de Touya no obtendrá tantas consideraciones contigo ni con Duo como yo las he tenido con vosotros – le gritó dolido por la acusación del Premium.

Al menos con Touya sé las intenciones reales que tiene y sé a que atenerme... – respondió molesto, más consigo mismo que con Zech ya que su propia confusión le estada haciendo decir cosas que realmente no quería decir. Sabía que Zech había sido sincero y que jamás jugó sucio con él, pero el miedo de aceptar lo que realmente sentía le hacía actuar de esa forma ofensiva -... no como tú confiábamos en ti y...

¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – le recriminó ofuscado acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Heero – desde que os tengo en mi casa os he protegido a ti y a Duo por igual, os lo he dado todo sin esperar nada.

¿Sin esperar nada? – ironizó Heero con burla - ¿y que significó lo que sucedió en los vestidores de aquella tienda? Pretendes quedarte con Duo y conmigo.

¡¡Eso no es cierto maldita sea! – le dijo sujetándole de los brazos para encararse con él sin permitirle la escapatoria – no pretendo quedarme con vosotros... no a la fuerza ¡No lo puedes entender! YO OS AMOS – aseguró Zech comenzando a desesperarse por hacerse entender por el Premium.

Su... suéltame – le pidió alterado Heero debido a la cercanía de Blondie – no te me acerques – le ordenó no todo lo calmado que hubiera querido.

No lo haré hasta que me entiendas, tienes que creerme – le pidió acercándolo más a su cuerpo sin llegar a abrazarlo.

Zech... te lo advierto no...

Heero no pudo seguir protestando ya que la desesperación de Zech lo llevo a actuar de una manera que no se lo esperaba el Premium. Zech había reducido toda distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta tenerlo abrazado, por la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetándole la barbilla para poder besarlo con desesperación.

Superado en el primer segundo Heero se quedó inmóvil, éste reaccionó intentando separarse del Blondie que a pesar de tener una fuerza parecida a la del Blondie no consiguió separarse de él. Sus intentos de alejamiento fueron en vano cayendo rendido al encanto que esos labios atrayentes y hipnotizantes que lo hechizaban. Zech quería hacerse entender todo lo que sentía ya no a través de las palabras sino de los hechos, había volcado todos sus sentimientos en ese beso intentado convencer a Heero de sus buenas intenciones.

El beso desesperado y ardiente fue finalizado debido a la falta de aire debido a la fogosidad de encuentro de sus bocas pero rápidamente y antes de dejar reaccionar a Heero volvieron a compartir un nuevo beso húmedo y apremiante acompañado esta vez por sutiles caricias provistas por Zech a su ya más que complaciente Premium, que comenzó a corresponder a tan anhelado encuentro.

Heero por mucho que intentó reprimir los sentimientos que surgían hacia el Blondie no pudo más que ceder a lo evidente. Deseaba a Zech tanto como deseaba a Duo. Su cordura había sido enterrada bajo la pasión y la atracción que le ejercía ese Blondie.

Ambos se relajaron disfrutando del momento, pero de pronto Heero, sumergido aún en la bruma del deseo, comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y se asustó.

"!No... no puede pasar de nuevo" – pensó en el momento logrando apartarlo bruscamente a Zech de su cuerpo sin que el Blondie lo pudiera impedir - ¡¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME! – le gritó lanzándole un rápido puñetazo al rostro de Zech que sin poder reaccionar cayó sorprendido al suelo adolorido y con el labio partido.

¡¡HEERO! – se oyó el grito sorprendido y asustado de Duo en la puerta sala, vistiendo un largo camisón con el pelo suelto y con un cepillo en su mano, seguramente con el cual se estaba cepillando su larga cabellera segundos antes.

¡¡Duo! – exclamó nervioso Heero al verse descubierto golpeando al rubio por su esposo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

¿¡Te has vuelto loco Heero? – recriminó el joven preñado corriendo como pudo a auxiliar a Zech que estaba tirado en el suelo - ¿Por qué le has golpeado? Yo venía a buscarte porque tardabas en subir y escuché que discutías, luego entré todo lo rápido que pude y vi como golpeabas a Zech – le explicó Duo molesto con su pareja - ¿Te encuentras bien Zech-san? – preguntó Duo asustado dejando caer el cepillo que sostenía en la mano, al ver como Zech sangraba por la boca - ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te está pasando Heero? – exigió saber molesto y preocupado.

No pasa nada Duo-chan – respondió Zech lo más calmado posible sentándose en el suelo hasta tranquilizarse lo suficiente para permitirle levantarse y salir de allí sin que notasen su perturbación – no te preocupes... solo discutíamos por una tontería... ya está todo solucionado – comentó Zech tocándose la zona adolorida.

¿Heero? – preguntó Duo a su esposo, ya que no estaba muy convencido por la explicación del Blondie.

Solo discutíamos Duo, pero como Winner-sama dijo, está todo ya aclarado – dijo lo más fríamente que pudo Heero evitando mirar directamente a Zech.

No me lo creo Heero – exclamó Duo – no sé por quien me tomáis pero no soy idiota, quiero saber que sucede. Desde cuando resolvéis vuestras discusiones con golpes...

Déjalo, no vale la pena – interrumpió Zech poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Duo que lo hiciera también para luego entregarle el cepillo que había dejado caer al suelo – no te enfades con Heero, es tu esposo y tenía todo el derecho a golpearme. No debí actuar a la ligera, no si mis actos repercuten en terceras personas. Si me disculpas Duo... me retiro – les dijo tratando de recomponerse tras el rechazo de Heero, comprendiendo que había actuado mal y ahora pagaba el precio por ello – Buenas noches Duo, Heero – se despidió saliendo de la sala sin mirar a atrás.

¿A que se refería Zech a que había actuado mal, Heero? – preguntó Duo confundido.

Olvídalo Duo, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir – sugirió Heero omitiendo el tema.

No Heero no voy a olvidarlo, me cansé de hacer ver que no me enteraba de nada, estoy harto... yo ya no aguanto más... no aguanto más ni tus desplantes ni tu frío comportamiento hacia mí, ya sufrí demasiado en el pasado para volver a pasar por lo mismo Heero. Decidimos no tener más secretos entre nosotros y así ha sido hasta que llegamos aquí – sollozó Duo, herido por el distanciamiento que había impuesto Heero.

Duo en serio no es nada – dijo Heero acercándose a Duo para calmarlo – solo son desavenencias que han habido entre Zech y yo... no pensamos de la misma forma a la hora de querer protegerte – medio mintió Heero para tranquilizar a su esposo.

No me mientas Heero – le acusó – quiero que me digas toda la verdad y lo quiero saber ahora sino... – se cayó Duo sin atreverse a realizar su amenaza.

¿Sino que? – preguntó Heero molesto por la amenaza camuflada, de nuevo su orgullo salió a flote sin medir sus consecuencias - ¿Quieres amenazarme después de todo?.

No... no te estoy amenazando con nada – explicó nerviosamente al borde del llanto – solo... que si en algo me quieres aún, a mí y a tu hijo, me expliques lo que te ocurre... por muy doloroso que sea para mí intentaré comprenderte Heero en serio. Solo quiero saber que te ocurre. Si es por mí o por el bebé, si quieres dejarnos lo entenderé pero por favor no me engañes más... callándotelo y alejándome de tu lado me haces más daño. No quiero que seamos una carga para ti – dijo Duo acariciándose el vientre – si has dejado de querernos lo entenderé.

¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces! – gruñó molesto Heero acercándose a Duo para sujetarlo de los brazos para encararlo – ya te he dicho que solo se ha tratado de una discusión. Yo jamás he dicho que dejado de quererte ni a ti y a mi hijo, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – le dijo abrazando a Duo que enterró su rostro mojado en el cuello de su marido.

Entonces porque siento que me alejas cada vez más de ti. Ya no estás conmigo como estabas antes ya no me haces el amor como antes... – sollozó Duo aferrándose a la ropa de Heero con desesperación.

Es por culpa de esta situación Duo, estoy preocupado por lo que ese loco de Touya pueda hacerte – contestó Heero.

Sigues sin confiar en mi – dijo de repente Duo apartándose del cuerpo de Heero.

¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! – exclamó Heero al ver que no lograba convencer a Duo.

Puede que sí, pero no toda la verdad – le dijo dando un paso más hacia atrás alejándose más de él – te conozco Heero y si eso fuera solo lo único que te preocupara no me apartarías de la forma que lo haces sino al contrario. Touya no ha sido ni será, por desgracia, el único que ha intentado propasarse conmigo, cuando ocurrió en el pasado no me apartaste de tu lado como lo haces ahora. Antes no me hubieras dejado ni un segundo a solas, me hubieras hecho el amor todo los días sin excepción, como lo hiciste aquella vez, demostrándome que tú eres el único que podía tenerme... el que me protegía.

El bebé... – interrumpió Heero queriendo encontrar una excusa convincente para su comportamiento.

¡No utilices a mi hijo como excusa Heero! Sabes perfectamente que puedo tener relaciones hasta dos semanas antes del parto si tomo las precauciones necesarias, así que no me mientas. Sé que algo ha sucedido que te hace sentir culpable... y por ello me alejas de ti... tengo mis sospechas pero prefiero saberlos por ti. ¿Qué ha pasado Heero? ¿Qué te ha sucedido con Zech-san? – exigió saber de nuevo.

¡No ha pasado nada maldita sea! – gritó frustrado Heero sabiendo que la discusión no acabaría bien para ninguno de los dos – ya estoy harto de tus paranoias Duo. Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada así que olvídalo, además no tengo porque darte expli... – gritó Heero pero enseguida se cayó arrepentido por lo que iba a decir.

De acuerdo Heero – dijo abatido Duo casi sin voz – tranquilo no tienes que dame explicaciones, después de todo solo soy... tu ignorante esposo.

No Duo yo no... – quiso replicar avergonzado por su comportamiento, estaba confundido y no sabía como llevar la situación.

Déjalo Heero, ya está todo dicho – dijo controlando sus sollozos – será mejor que subas a acostarte se ha hecho muy tarde ya.

Duo yo... – se acercó a Duo.

Tranquilo estoy bien – sonrió Duo forzosamente – ve a dormir

¿Y tú? ¿No subes conmigo? – preguntó preocupado Heero al interpretar que Duo no subiría con él.

Sí ahora subiré, iré a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente, no creo poder dormir como debiera esta noche, no tardaré sube tú primero – le comentó Duo.

¿Quieres que valla yo por la leche? – se ofreció Heero.

No quiero caminar un poco antes, no me esperes despierto, creo que el bebé se pudo muy inquieto con tantos gritos – sonrió tristemente mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su bebé con suaves caricias sobre su vientre.

Como quieras – respondió Heero sin querer presionar a más a su esposo – no tardes en subir... necesitas descansar.

Sí tranquilo no tardaré en subir... buenas noches – se despidió Duo viendo salir a Heero de la sala.

Cuando Heero desapareció de su vista Duo cayó en el sillón de la sala ocultando la cara entre sus manos a la vez que rompía en llanto.

Oh! Bebé, siento mucho que tengas que sufrir todo esto, snif snif, los siento mucho... pero no he conseguido retener a tu padre a mi lado, lo siento – lloraba Duo meciéndose lentamente – Tu papá dejó de querernos por mi culpa... lo siento – se culpaba Duo.

Tras varios minutos sollozando Duo se fue calmando poco a poco, debía de sobreponerse por el bien de su hijo. Tenía que aguantar por él, al menos hasta que naciera y luego... ya vería lo que haría. Lo que más le dolía era que cuando más necesitaba el cariño de su esposo en esa última etapa de embarazo más rechazo sentía de su parte.

Con pasos lentos e intentando serenarse fue caminando poco a poco hacia su dormitorio, armándose de valor para aguantar otra noche de lejanía de su esposo. Con algo de esfuerzo debido al gran peso que soportaba Duo en su vientre logró llegar a la segunda planta donde un silencio espectral parecía que había devorado toda la casa. Iba a adentrarse en su cuarto cuando un ruido de agua corriendo le llamó la atención, era muy tenue pero extraño a esas horas de la noche. Seguido por la curiosidad y la falta de sueño Duo comenzó a seguir el rastro del sonido del agua hasta hallarse frente la puerta del mayor de los hermanos Winner. Iba a desistir de llamar pensando que a lo mejor Zech estaría dándose una ducha tardía cuando unos golpes secos también apenas audibles pero extraños se oyeron tras la puerta del dormitorio, eso si que le extrañó a Duo que rápidamente llamó débilmente a la puerta. No había respuesta, Duo llamó con mayor fuerza, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Preocupado la extraña situación activó la cerradura eléctrica dejándole entrar para sorpresa de joven.

Zech... ¿va todo bien? – preguntó tímidamente Duo recuperando un poco su propia calma. No había respuesta.

Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, había un par de sillas tumbadas en el suelo, cosa que asustó a Duo, la cama aún no estaba deshecha y el sonido de los golpes, ahora más evidentes, junto con el sonido del agua se oían con mayor claridad. A través de la oscuridad Duo pudo guiarse sin golpearse con nada guiándose hacia la única luz que salía tras una puerta cerrada de la estancia, parecía ser el baño.

Ze... Zech, ¿estás bien? – preguntó asustado mientras se acercaba a la puerta cerrada – Zech soy Duo... ¿Necesitas algo?

Seguía sin haber respuesta del Blondie haciendo que Duo se intranquilizase más, tenía miedo de interrumpir el baño del amo de la casa pero los extraños sonidos que provenían del cuarto de baño le preocupaban. Sin atreverse a abrir de una vez la dichosa puerta que le separaba de la escena, Duo respiró profundamente dándose valor para encarar lo que fuera a encontrar, pero nada le preparó para lo que vio.

Zech, perdona si te molesto pero... – abrió Duo la puerta disculpándose pero su corazón se le paralizó ante la situación que descubrió – oh! Dios mío Zech – corrió al lado de Zech asustado por el estado del rubio.

Zech estaba desnudo bajo la gran ducha de su habitación cayéndole el cabello sobre la espalda semi curvada y sobre su rostro. Estaba apoyado sobre la pared recargando su peso en su cabeza en concreto en su frente que era la única zona en contacto con la fría pared, su cuerpo estaba muy pálido casi azulado debido al agua congelada que le caí encima, pero lo que más le asustó fue ver como Zech golpeaba una y otra vez la pared con sus nudillos sin despegar la frente de la pared, la zona donde impactaba sus puños tenía ya los azulejos rotos por los impacto haciendo que las astillas se clavasen cada vez que volvía a golpear. Un río de sangre resbalaba por la pared y por los brazos de Zech que sin importarle el auto castigo, seguía inflingiéndoselo sin perturbarse mientras murmuraba palabras que Duo no llegó a comprender.

¡Por Dios Zech que estás haciendo! – gritó Duo intentando llamar la atención del rubio, pero este seguía sumido en sus lamentaciones – Arggghh – exclamó Duo al adentrarse dentro de la ducha empapándose el también al intentar cerrar las llaves de agua – ¡ahhhh el agua está helada! Zech basta ya - le sujetó Duo de las muñecas – te estás destrozando las manos – le dijo preocupado saliendo de la ducha un segundo para ir a por una toalla para secarlo.

Zech al notar que el agua dejó de caerle encima de apoyó en la pared para ir deslizándose por ella hasta estar sentado en el suelo escondiendo su rostro entre las manos sangrantes. Duo se apresuró a cubrir a Zech con la toalla.

¿Te has vuelto loco? – le riñó Duo – estás helado, ¿acaso quería matarte de una pulmonía? Mira tus manos.

Snif, es lo que me merezco – susurró Zech ocultando sus lágrimas de desesperación – soy un monstruo Duo, no te me acerques por favor, vete.

No voy a irme – le dijo frotando enérgicamente la toalla contra el espectacular cuerpo del Blondie que se encogía como un niño abandonado – a demás tu no eres ningún monstruo, jamás podrías serlo.

No me conoces Duo, soy un ser despreciable y egoísta, me merezco lo peor, no sirvo para nada más que para hacer daño a lo que me rodean – sollozó Zech abatido y derrotado.

Eso no es verdad, Zech mírame – le ordenó Duo – por favor mírame... sé que no te conozco desde hace mucho pero estoy seguro que no eres ningún monstruo ni eres egoísta, sino todo lo contrario, eres una persona maravillosa que siempre busca ayudar a los demás... – dijo Duo mirando fijamente los ojos azules aguados de Zech sin poder contener que se le humedecieran los suyos también – tú has hecho mucho más de lo que nadie a hecho por nosotros, yo... estaré eternamente agradecido por tu ayuda.

Pero... he hecho algo horrible yo... – sollozada nervioso por lo sucedido en la sala y por la cercanía de Duo.

Dudo que así halla sido... eres demasiado bueno – le dijo Duo acariciando la mejilla de Zech para limpiar las lágrimas caídas.

Oh Duo yo... – se abrazó a Duo que correspondió el abrazo con la misma necesidad de cariño que Zech necesitaba.

Shhh no digas nada... snif – sollozó también Duo – no necesito explicaciones, tranquilo todo saldrá bien – le dijo abrazándose más al cuerpo desnudo de Zech cayendo sentado de lado entre las piernas del rubio.

Yo... – quiso decir Zech alejando un poco el cuerpo de Duo del suyo.

Shhh no digas nada por favor – enterró el rostro en el cuello de Zech – no me alejes tú también por favor – sollozó de nuevo, su intento de consolar a Zech fue un desastre sobretodo porque él mismo necesitaba ser consolado también –abrázame por favor Zech.

Duo se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Zech que ya había entrado en calor, sus lágrimas mojaban el cuello del rubio que lo aferraba contra él con miedo a que de desvaneciera. El Blondie también se aferraba con fuerza, su amor por Duo era tan fuerte con el que sentía por Heero. Podía sentir el abultado vientre contra su estomago, los brazos de Duo fuertemente sujetos a su cuello y su cuerpo casi sentado sobre su cadera.

¿Por qué tiene que comportarse así? – sollozaba Duo contra el cuello de Zech – se ha cansado de mí, snif... ¿por qué? Se preguntaba Duo.

Shhh no Duo, no digas eso Heero te ama de eso estoy más que seguro – le advirtió Zech besando su frente mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas del castaño – nadie en su sano juicio podría cansarse de ti, eres maravilloso... yo... daría todo mi dinero y lo que poseo por ser yo tu compañero – susurró esperanzado el rubio – por favor no llores más me partes el alma – le pidió sintiéndose culpable.

Oh! Zech ¿porque Heero no podría ser como tú? – sollozó abrazándose más a Zech ya que se habían separado un poco al hablar – yo... desearía que fueras tú el padre de mi hijo y no el egoísta de Heero, tú jamás me harías sufrir como él, no puedo más Zech, me duele el corazón, yo...

No digas eso por favor – le interrumpió desesperado al oír que el castaño lo deseaba como padre para su hijo – no vuelvas a decir algo así – le ordenó separándolo de su cuerpo para mirarle fijamente – no se te ocurra decirlo otra vez por favor...

Yo... perdóname no quería molestarte pero es que yo, snif snif – volvió a llorar – yo... no sé porque pero yo siento esto es que... – quiso confesar lo que sentía por el rubio, pero las última frase de Zech le sonó a rechazo – no quise hacerte enojar lo siento yo si quieres me voy, no era mi intención... – le dijo avergonzado.

No me has molestado ni echo enfadar, lo no he dicho por eso, pero Dios, no sabes lo que tus palabras me perturban yo... – le hablaba fijamente, sus ganas de besarlo le estaban volviendo loco, no podía dejar de mirar esos labios tan apetecibles, las palabras de Duo se le repetían una y otra vez en su mente "yo... desearía que fueras tú el padre de mi hijo" "yo... desearía que fueras tú el padre de mi hijo" – eres una tentación demasiado perturbadora, lo que más desearía es poder tenerte en mis brazos pero... tú no me perteneces, tú sitio está con tu esposo, yo ya os he hecho demasiado daño ya.

No eso no es verdad, tú has sido el único que se ha preocupado por mi y el bebé. Mi sitio ahora está aquí, snif snif Heero perdió su derecho al despreciarme como lo ha estado haciendo, yo...

No sabes lo que estás diciendo, estás dolido con él. Tú le amas a él y no a mí, no tienes que hacer esto por agradecimiento Duo, yo me conformo con que tú seas feliz con él – le explicó con el corazón destrozado.

¡Sí sé lo que digo! – le gritó enfadado – aunque yo le ame él no lo hace... además snif yo... yo lo que siento no es agradecimiento... abrázame por favor – le suplicó Duo.

Zech no se lo pensó dos veces y atrajo de nuevo el cuerpo mojado de Duo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Duo temblaba un poco debido a que su cuerpo se había mojado con el agua de la ducha, pegándosele el camisón a la piel y por la cercanía de Zech.

Arderé en el infierno por esto – susurró Zech al oído de Duo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en el cuello de este.

Lo haremos los dos – respondió Duo acercando su rostro al de Zech para besarlo lentamente en los labios.

El Blondie se alteró por el beso inesperado pero se rindió ante los sentimientos y correspondió ilusionado y agradecido por los sentimientos de Duo. El Premium enredó sus dedos en la cabellera dorada atrayendo más a su dueño a su rostro, el dulce beso inicial se fue convirtiendo en más exigente y demandante, provocando que ambos respirasen erráticamente mientras sus manos se reconocían mutuamente. Con cuidado levantó a Duo a pulso lo suficiente para que este situase sus piernas una a cada lado de su cadera para dejarlo sentado sobre él y darle mayor comodidad sin que su vientre voluminoso les molestase demasiado. La lucha dentro de sus bocas era sin cuartel, devorándose mutuamente y reconociendo sus sabores para no volverlos a olvidar jamás. Los labios de Zech abandonaron la ansiosa boca de Duo para deslizarse por el sedoso cuello dejando un reguero de besos y mordiscos, Duo aferrado a los anchos hombros del Blondie estiró su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio para recorrer en su cuello, Zech complacido por la maniobra llevó sus manos para acariciar el cuello y hombros de Duo encontrándose con la incómoda tela del camisón pegada a su piel. Con ágiles dedos Zech deshizo los lazos que se anudaba en el pecho de Duo para abrirlos y deslizar el camisón por los hombros para dejar expuesto a su ángel que permanecía con los ojos cerrados expectante a las sensaciones que le recorrían por el cuerpo.

Mmmm Zech te necesito – jadeó Duo al sentir los labios del rubio sobre uno de los pezones inflamados más de lo normal debido a su estado de preñez.

Aahhhh – gimió al sentir el roce de la cadera de Duo sobre su inflamado miembro – eres arrebatadoramente hermoso, te he deseado tanto Duo yo... estoy loco por ti – confesó el Blondie – oooooh sí

Duo disfrutaba con la fricción de sus sexos contra sus vientres, las maniobras eran algo torpes debido al inconveniente de su volumen y por la tela del camisón que se interponía entre ellos pero aún así eran mis placenteras. Las manos de Zech se perdieron por debajo de la húmedo tela de Duo recorriendo las firmes piernas del castaño hasta llegar a las nalgas del Premium descubriendo gratamente que Duo no usaba rota interior en esos momentos.

Mmmm, desde el cuarto mes no uso ropa interior porque me molesta para dormir – se justificó el Premium al notar la sorpresa en el Blondie al descubrir que no llevaba esa prenda.

No tienes que darme explicaciones, mmmmm pero ahora mismo agradezco que no la uses – sonrió con malicia Zech a Duo.

Hazme el amor Zech, quiero sentirte – le pidió besando apasionadamente al Blondie.

No creo aaaahhhhh que sea conveniente – le dijo entre jadeos – podría dañar al bebé.

Si tenemos cuidado no pasará nada – le dijo suplicante mientras se frotaba contra él.

Será mejor que no, ahora mismo no creo poder controlarme demasiado Duo, pero tranquilo podemos disfrutar de otras maneras – le comentó arremangando el camisón hasta su cintura dejando en pleno contacto sus partes más sensibles.

Ahhhhh siiiiii ooohhhhh – gimieron los dos al sentirse piel con piel.

Una nueva ronda de besos dio inicio buscando ahogar sus ansias en el otro a la misma vez que se rozaban el uno contra el otro, no siendo suficiente con esto, Zech introdujo sus manos entre sus cuerpos para sujetar ambas erecciones para poder estimularlas a la vez, primero lentamente pero conforme sus necesidades de placer aumentaban su ritmo también.

Ambos estaban con sumergidos en su placer que no se percataron el un par de ojos les estaban observando hacía varios segundos desde la oscuridad del quicio de la puerta. Unos ojos que brillaban presa de la rabia y de la excitación, rabia por sentirse traicionado aún sabiendo que no tenía derecho a reclamar y excitado por ver a las dos personas que más amaba apagar sus ansias de efecto que en parte él había provocado. Y prueba de ello era la dolorosa erección que presentaba en esos momentos.

Los jadeos eran cada vez más sonoros, pronto llegarían al clímax de la relación. Ambos se besaban desesperadamente mientras Zech los masturbaba, Duo sujeto a la amplia espada buscaba un poco de equilibrio evitando caer hacia atrás por su barriga.

Ahhhh Zech no aguanto más yo me voy a... Zechhhhhhhhhhhh! – gimió el Premium derramando su semilla entre sus cuerpos y sobre la mano del Blondie.

Arrgghhh Duo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! – gruñó de placer Zech derramándose también entre ellos.

Otro gemido ahogado apenas audible se oyó entre los gemidos de los dos amante a unos metros de distancia donde una tercera persona se corría dentro de sus pantalones al no poder evitar no acariciarse al ver el espectáculo.

Abrazados y recuperando el ritmo de sus corazones, Zech levantó la vista hacia la puerta del baño donde creyó que había visto una sombra desplazarse, al hacerlo se quedó paralizado.

¡¿Hee... Heero! – balbuceó nervioso y aterrado al ser descubierto con su esposo en un acto tan íntimo.

¡¿Qué! – exclamó Duo dándose la vuelta como pudo para mirar donde Zech miraba sorprendido - ¡OH Dios mío! – gritó asustado al ver la mirada seria de su esposo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible.

No te moleste Duo, no sea que te vallas a caer – comentó Heero con burla a su pareja, tras mostrar su mascara de frialdad ya recuperado después del presenciar el show más erótico que había visto jamás – solo vine a averiguar porque tardabas tanto, y puedo comprobar que fue inútil preocuparme.

Heero yo... – comentó avergonzado Duo sin saber como comportarse.

No quiero saber nada – le dijo dando un paso al interior del baño para acercarse a un tocador del cual cogió una toalla y se la lanzó a la cara de su esposo – cuando hallas acabado de revolcarte con el dueño de la casa será mejor que te seques, no sea que enfermes y perjudiques a mi hijo. Me voy a dormir – sin decir nada más Heero se dio la vuelta para volver a desaparecer. Tenía intención de salir de allí sin ser visto pero Zech le había descubierto y antes la sorpresa de verse descubierto reaccionó de la única manera que sabía, atacando y siendo desagradable.

¡Heero espera! – gritó al Premium ayudando a Duo que permanecía inmóvil debido al shock que le produjo las palabras de su esposo. Iba a correr detrás del él para arreglar la situación pero prefirió quedarse con Duo que parecía muy afectado, mañana ya arreglaría las cosas con Heero.

Yo... yo... – balbuceaba Duo presa del nerviosismo.

Shhh no digas nada Duo – le recomendó el rubio cogiendo la toalla seca que había tirado Heero para ponerla sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Duo con intención de secarlo – no pienses en nada ahora, esto a sido culpa mía, yo lo arreglaré todo mañana, confía en mí – le dijo separándose un poco de él para coger otra toalla y ponérsela en la cintura para luego atender a Duo – ven déjame secarte – le pidió deslizando en camisón mojado que tenía arremangado en la cintura – hay que sacarte la ropa húmedo para que no te resfríes, te conseguiré ropa seca, una tila para que puedas dormir y luego te acompañaré a tu habitación – le explicó Zech.

¡¡No! No quiero estar allí – le pidió Duo aterrorizado con la posibilidad de enfrentarse a su esposo después de haberlo oído decir como lo despreciaba – no puedo verle ahora... no puedo Zech.

De acuerdo no pasa nada, puedes quedarte aquí si lo prefieres o a alguna de las otras habitaciones – le sugirió el Blondie lo alterado que estaba el Blondie – te llevaré a mi cama mientras tanto – le dijo levantándolo en brazos para dirigirse a su lecho.

Yo... creo que lo mejor sería irme a otra habitación, snif snif, pero no quiero estar solo, déjame quedarme contigo, después de todo Heero... – comentó desolado el Premium.

Como quieras por mi no hay problema – le dijo depositándolo con cuidad sobre la cama – Toma ponte esto, es un de mis pijamas, te irá algo grande así que te servirá de camisón, abriga bastante, ¿puedes ponértelo solo? – le preguntó preocupado por la tristeza del chico de ojos violetas.

Sí, creo que sí – le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Bien mientras bajaré un momento a la cocina por tu tila, no tardaré solo un segundo – le prometió vistiéndose rápidamente con el pantalón del pijama que usaba Duo, tras ponerse las zapatillas salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Unos minutos después Zech aparecía con una humeante tila entre sus manos.

Duo se había recostado dentro de las sábanas de la cama y sollozaba intranquilo sin saber que sería de él y de su bebé ahora.

Toma Duo bébetelo está caliente pero te sentará bien – le pidió Zech a su reciente amante.

Snif snif, ¿qué voy hacer ahora Zech? Heero debe de odiarme y me repudiará, yo no quise que nos viera, yo no quería hacerle daño – sollozaba Duo.

Lo sé cariño, no fue tu culpa sino la mía, pero no te preocupes yo lo arreglaré todo, solo trata de descansar, jamás te dejaré solo, en el peor de los casos puede contar conmigo para todo. Te quiero Duo – le dijo levantándole la barbilla para que le mirase a la cara – te amo más que a nada en este mundo y no te abandonaré jamás, te lo prometo, no te angusties más – le confesó sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole el vaso de tila.

Gracias Zech, yo... no sé que decir, yo creo que también te amo... pero Heero es mi esposo y no sé si... – le dijo angustiado.

No pienses en eso ahora, tómate la tila caliente y descansa, lo que tenga que venir ya vendrá mañana ahora quiero que duermas el resto de la noche.

Zech permaneció junto a él hasta que se bebió la tila y luego le ayudó a recostarse acomodándole lo mejor posible para que pudiera descansar. Una vez arropado y viendo que se había tranquilizado, fue de nuevo al baño a curarse los nudillos que aún sangraban y le dolían, tras vendárselos lo mejor que pudo, se acostó junto al castaño. Había pensado dormir en el sofá pero después de lo había pasado en el baño pensó que sería una estupidez, el daño ya estaba hecho y parecer respetuoso ahora esta absurdo.

Zech abrázame por favor – le pidió en voz baja Duo arrimándose al Blondie – tengo frío.

Ven precioso, yo te abrigaré – le dijo cariñosamente el rubio acercando el cuerpo embarazado hacia él.

Duo apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Zech siento como los brazos de este le rodeaban la cintura para posar una de sus manos en su vientre para acariciarlo provocando que se relajara lentamente.

Duerme mi amor – le susurró al oído para después depositarle un suave beso en el cuello – yo me encargaré de todo te lo prometo – te amo mi ángel.

Después de tranquilizar al Premium con delicadas caricias y dulces palabras de amor Duo consiguió dormirse para poco después caer rendido el Blondie con su mayor tesoro entre sus brazos.

En un lujoso apartamento cerca del centro neurálgico de ERON

¡Ya me cansé de actuar a escondidas! Le ha llegado su final a ese arrogante de Winner. Hay que acabar con él cuanto antes, me voy a encargar personalmente de arrebatarle todo lo que le pertenece, empezando por esos Premiums que en realidad me pertenecían de eso no os quepa duda – aseguró furioso Touya sentado en el salón de su casa, a sus invitados que se habían reunido esa noche para ultimar el plan para deshacerse de "las molestias" según afirmaban ellos.

Eliminar a Winner no será fácil Touya – comentó Masato Shishio, uno de los Blondies que acudió a la fiesta de los Winner – es listo y no descuida fácilmente su vigilancia.

Lo sé, pero lo tengo todo planeado, por eso no te preocupes, jeje. Ese imbécil estará tan preocupado por la situación de los Premium una vez que me halla hecho con ellos que en algún momento cometerá un error y entonces... jeje será mío. Pagará todo lo que me ha hecho hasta ahora.

¿Qué harás con su hermano? – preguntó interesado Mitsuroda Kai, otro de los asistentes de la pasada fiesta de los Winner.

Aún no lo tengo pensado, pero creo que os lo dejaré para vosotros, jeje no acapararé todo el botín, jeje – rió complacido – con tener a esos Premium será suficiente. Jugaré con ellos hasta que me canse y después me encargaré que siempre estén preñados, jaja – rió con malicia – haré una fortuna vendiendo a los bastardos, jaja.

Ya lo creo, un bebé de sangre de Blondie y Premium se venderán a un buen precio, te los quitarán de las manos – especuló Hideaki Set, el director de los burdeles de Eron y amante de Kato, el brazo derecho de Touya – Yo te puedo facilitar algunos contactos con otros burdeles del Sistema Confederal.

Eso será fantástico, cuanto más compradores halla mejor, así el precio de salida será superior, lo malo es que no serán productivos hasta al menos dentro de siete u ocho años, una periodo necesario para que se desarrollen y sean aptos sexualmente – explicó Touya.

De eso ya están enterados los posibles compradores – aseguró Kato recostado sobre su amante en uno de los divanes del salón – saben que superado ese tiempo, se harán de oro al vender sus servicios, es como si hicieran una inversión a largo plazo, luego todo serán beneficios.

Eso es verdad – apoyó Set a su amante mientras acariciaba delante de todos la cara interna de su amante sin prejuicios – a menos que sean vendidos por los clanes de Luxos, donde son partidarios es esos rituales para mi gusto demasiado bárbaros a la hora de utilizar a casi bebés para satisfacerse. Donde esté un buen culo prieto y una boca de buen tamaño, jeje bueno y otras cosas, que se quite lo demás, ¿verdad amor? – le dijo provocando a su pareja mientras apretó la entrepierna de Kato.

Jeje es verdad – sonrió complacido Kato por las caricias de Set.

Lo que hagan con los críos me es totalmente indiferente, al menos hasta que me hallan pagado el precio estipulado – comentó Touya desde si sillón.

Por cierto Touya, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer para liquidar a Winner? – preguntó Set curioso, ya que su amante aún no le había explicado nada sobre el tema.

Pues me temo desilusionarte y mantenerte aún ignorante, pero no os lo puedo contar, no por el momento, primero porque se estropearía la sorpresa y segundo porque cuando suceda, la noticia os tiene que tomar por sorpresa, así no levantaremos sospechas.

Pues espero que sea lo suficientemente lento y doloroso posibles, a ese cerdo se la tengo jurada, ya me ha chafado más de un trato con comerciantes de trata de blancas de otros planetas – dijo molesto Set.

Tranquilo, seguro que quedarás satisfecho cuando suceda, jeje – comentó tranquilo Touya.

Volviendo al tema del dulce hermanito de Winner, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de darle un repaso – solicitó Kai.

Por mi no hay problema – respondió Touya – puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, eso sí, cuando lo tengas me gustaría darle también mis saludos, jeje al menos una vez, con eso me conformo, luego será todo tuyo – comentó con los ojos lujuriosos al imaginarse el poder poner sus manos sobre el delicioso Blondie.

Jeje eso será digno de verse, yo también me apunto a la fiesta – dijo complacido Shishio – aunque si no hay inconveniente me gustaría quedarme con la Mansión Winner.

Perfecto – respondió Touya complacido por la expoliación del patrimonio Winner – Set, Kato, ¿Querréis alguna porción especifica de la tarta Winner? – ironizó en Blondie.

Con suplir los gatos que me ocasionó la perdida de los negocios que Winner me arruinó estoy conforme – solicitó Set – ya que si pido algún Pet para mi Kato me matará, jeje – se rió el Blondie.

No si me invitas, claro está – aseguró Kato mordiendo el cuello de Set de forma desprevenida.

Auch – se quejó el Blondie.

Bueno entonces los Pets de Winner pasarán a ser vuestros, vosotros ya decidiréis que hacer con ellos, jeje. La fortuna de la familia Winner será repartida entre todos, ya sea el dinero como otras propiedades, eso me imagino que ya lo sabréis.

Bueno, creo que el tiempo de los negocios ya acabó por hoy señores, jeje – se rió Touya – así que relajémonos y para ello y gracias a la generosidad de nuestro queridísimo señor Set, que tan amablemente nos ha cedido por esta noche a la flor y nata de sus mejores Burdeles – informó Touya haciendo una seña a su Freepet para que diera paso a los Pets que esperaban en la sala contigua – que entre el entretenimiento – anunció el anfitrión.

Ocho Pets de los mejores de ERON entraron ya prácticamente desnudos, mostrando sus tributos ya preparados para recibir y dar placer a sus compañeros de espectáculo y a sus espectadores. Minutos después, los Blondies ya sentados todos cómodamente en sus sillones como espectadores del show de sexo en directo que ofrecían los Pets a sus Señores, así estuvieron durante gran parte de la noche. La estancia se llenó de jadeos y gemidos incitando a los Blondies a participar en alguna sesión, el olor a alcohol y sexo quedó impregnado en aquellas cuatro paredes, desenfreno hasta que todos cayeron exhaustos.

Al día siguiente en la Mansión Winner.

Todo el mundo se levantó bastante temprano a pesar de que no fueron muchas las horas de descanso que habían podido disfrutar.

Quatre y Omi ya estaban disfrutando de su desayuno cuando Duo y Zech bajaron, nada más despertarse y ante la negación por parte de Duo de ir a su habitación en busca de ropa para cambiarse, Zech tubo que ingeniárselas para conseguir algo de ropa para el chico embarazo y así poder bajar.

La entrada de los dos sorprendió tanto a Quatre como a Omi, ya que no eran normal que lo hicieran juntos y menos sin la compañía del esposo del Premium, pero aún así omitieron cualquier tipo de comentario percatándose de estado de nerviosismo que lucía el joven castaño.

Buenos días – saludó Quatre a su hermano y al Premium siendo seguido el saludo de Omi a su señor.

Buenos días Quatre, Omi buenos días para ti también - respondió Zech.

Buenos días a todos – saludó también Duo sentándose en su lugar.

El desayuno fue algo tenso, debido al ensordecedor silencio que reinaba, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Quatre intentaba pedir una explicación con una mirada a su hermano pero este rehusaba haciendo movimiento negativos con la cabeza mientras comía.

¿Heero-san no va a bajar a desayunar? – preguntó nervioso Omi.

¿No ha bajado a desayunar aún? – preguntó extrañado Zech observado en nerviosismo de Duo al escuchar el nombre de su esposo.

No... todavía no lo ha hecho y eso que desde muy temprano se ha oído movimiento en su habitación, yo pensaba que... – informó Omi algo nervioso.

No te preocupes ya bajará – interrumpió Quatre viendo la incomodidad al hablara de Heero – seguramente estará entretenido en alguna cosa.

Entonces será mejor que yo le suba el... – comenzó a decir Omi pero de pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió dejando pasar a un ojeroso Heero de aspecto cansado.

Sin mirar a nadie caminó hacia la mesa donde sin sentarse se sirvió su vaso de café y se lo bebió de golpe.

Buenos días Heero – saludó sonriendo Quatre para intentar aligerar tensiones, ya que Zech se mantuvo imperturbable mientras seguía comiendo y Duo agachó avergonzado su cabeza.

Hn... – fue el gruñido de Heero como respuesta.

Sin importarle los modales o si estaba en su casa o no, Heero cogió un par de piezas de fruta y salió tan silencioso como entró, sin dirigirle ni una mirada o palabra a nadie.

Hermano, ¿va todo bien? – preguntó preocupado Quatre al ver el extraño comportamiento de ellos.

Sí Quatre no te preocupes – fue la escueta respuesta de su hermano.

Tras terminar sus respectivos desayunos, se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asuntos.

Omi con los asuntos de la casa; Quatre se marchó a su despacho en uno de los edificios de la propiedad de su familia y que estaba relativamente cerca de la casa, no sin antes conseguir que Zech le prometiese que cuando llegase la hora de comer le explicaría lo que estaba sucediendo; Duo se dirigió a uno de los jardines de la parte posterior de la Mansión donde siempre se entretenía arreglando las flores y las plantas ya que se había convertido un hobby para él durante todo este tiempo, ya que no se atrevía a subir a su habitación para encarar a su marido; y Zech se dirigió a se despacho a preparar varia documentación que necesitaría para el día de hoy en NOVA.

A pesar de querer alejarse de su esposo Duo estaba inquieto, se sentía dolido por las duras palabras que había oído de su esposo pero aún así le extrañaba la pacífica reacción de él. Se hubiera esperado una explosión de violencia y gritos y no solo palabras hirientes. Por poco menos, más concretamente por culpa de un beso robado que sufrió hacer tres años atrás, Heero había partido la nariz y tres costillas al pobre infeliz que se atrevió a besarle en una fiesta que hubo en su ciudad, al pensarse que Duo era soltero, pero ahora, la verdad que estaba muy desconcertado. Quería averiguar el porque de esa reacción, su curiosidad podía más que su precaución o miedo enfrentarse a Heero, por lo que decidió buscarle. En varias ocasiones se encontró con Heero, una en la cocina y otra en la habitación, pero éste le ignoraba olímpicamente, ni le miraba ni le dirigía palabra solo se preocupaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, cosa también extraña, parecía que estaba recogiendo algunas cosas para guardarlas en algún sitio. Armándose de valor decidió encararlo al fin.

¿No vas a decirme nada? – preguntó temeroso Duo a esposo.

Anoche no vine a dormir – intentaba hablar Duo con Heero pero seguía ignorándolo mientras Heero sacaba algunas prendas de ropa suyas del armario para dejarlas sobre la cama a la vez que consultaba algo en el portátil que había sobre el escritorio.

Heero dime algo lo que sea pero no te quedes callado – suplicó asustado Duo al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Por favor Heero, yo... lo de anoche...

¡DIME ALGO MALDITA SEA! ¡ES QUE NO TE IMPORTA EL HABERME ENCONTRADO CON OTRO HOMBRE! – gritó desesperado Duo.

Apártate del medio Duo – ordenó fríamente Heero a Duo – ahora estoy ocupado.

¿Como... puedes ser así de insensible? – preguntó dolido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

¿Insensible? – preguntó molesto Heero – siempre te quejas de que me comporto como un animal y ahora que no te monto un escándalo ¿me dices que soy un insensible? Ja – se rió despectivamente – hubieras preferido que matara a Zech, porque sabes que a ti no te pondría un dedo encima y menos en tu estado, por muchas ganas que tuviera – le respondió siguiendo sacando ropa de su armario y algunas cosas de aseo personal.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntó inseguro Duo – yo... Zech... creo que...

No quiero saber nada, ahórratelo – le ordenó Heero.

¿Te vas? – preguntó al fin Duo compungido viendo como Heero guardaba todo lo que había sacado de una gran bolsa de viaje.

Sí... me voy de aquí, he conseguido un medio de transporte que saldrá de Gundam X dentro de tres hora, estuve toda la noche en vela haciendo negociaciones para sacar pasaje – le explicó sin alterarse.

No sé que decir... lo siento Heero, sé que te he defraudado pero tú también y... – dijo sollozando mientras se sentaba con dificultad en una silla que había cerca, ya que sus piernas ya se negaba a sostenerle.

Eso ya lo sé y por eso hago esto – interrumpió a trenzado en su queja – por ahora es lo mejor, nos hemos hecho mutuamente daño y lo siento. Son demasiadas preocupaciones para ti en tu estado y creo... que no es bueno para el bebé.

¿Solo te interesa el bebé? ¿tanto me odias? – preguntó desesperado Duo – para que lo sepas yo jamás he dejado de amarte.

¿Necesitas que te responda a eso? – preguntó Heero mirando por primera vez a los ojos a su esposo.

Me gustaría decirte que no lo necesito... snif... pero sí quiero saberlo.

Ahora solo me interesa el bebé...

Me lo suponía – lloró angustiado mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos.

Pero... te estaría mintiendo – continuó diciendo Heero acercándose a Duo para levantarle el rostro para mirarle directo a los ojos – a pesar de todo lo sucedido te sigo amando como el primer día Duo, sé que te resultará extraño pero no me importa lo que ha sucedido, te amo y eso no cambiará nada, tú y nuestro bebé es lo único que quiero.

Snif... snif ¿entonces porque te vas? – preguntó sollozando abrazando a su esposo que lo recibió encantado.

No me voy – le respondió separando a Duo de su pecho para que le mirase.

¿Nani? – exclamó desconcertado Duo.

No me voy... nos vamos, tú, yo y el bebé, nos vamos de aquí, salimos en tres horas – le informó a su esposo.

Pero... ¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasará con el bebé? ¿Puedo ponerme de parto durante el viaje? ¿Y Quatre y Zech?.

Lo tengo todo decidido no te angusties, por el bebé no te preocupes he conseguido que un doctor viaje con nosotros y sobre Quatre y Zech... eso puede esperar. Es necesario salir de aquí, estás teniendo muchas presiones y disgustos y no voy a permitirlo más. Soy tu esposo y tu bienestar y protección es algo que yo te debo procurar, cogeré las riendas de nuestro matrimonio como tuve que haber echo desde el principio, de haberlo hecho nos hubiéramos evitado muchos disgustos.

Pero... ¿Y lo de anoche? Yo y Zech... – comentó avergonzado Duo.

Esa discusión la dejaremos para más adelante, lo principal es que estés tranquilo para afrontar la última etapa de tu embarazo, no me perdonaría si algo te ocurriese a ti o al bebé, cuando halla nacido y estés recuperado, hablaremos de todo lo que quieras y entonces tomaremos decisiones – sugirió Heero - ¿Estás de acuerdo?.

Er... sí creo que será lo mejor – accedió Duo, sabía que era lo mejor para él y el bebé. Lo demás ya lo solucionarían a su debido tiempo.

Bien entonces ayúdame con tu ropa, yo iré a buscar lo más necesario que necesitará el bebé si llegara a nacer antes de tiempo – le comentó besando los labios de su pareja con infinito amor – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Bien – respondió Duo levantándose de la silla para hacer lo que le había pedido su esposo. Se sentía triste por tener que dejar a Zech pero ahora no podía hacer nada, la salud de su bebé estaba en juego y él no lo quería arriesgar por nada del mundo.

A pesar de lo que se había imaginado Heero le seguía amando y por una extraña razón parecía que no estaba molesto con Zech. Todo saldría bien, tendría que salir bien.

Continuará...


	8. Cap VIII Un adiós No quiero que sea def

PREMIUM

Cap. VIII Un adiós. No quiero que sea definitivo.

-Duo amor, date prisa, el transporte que nos llevará a la terminal no tardará en llegar – le gritó Heero desde la habitación mientras cerraba la última bolsa de viaje donde había acomodado todo lo del bebé y lo de Duo.

-Ya voy, ya voy – respondió Duo sofocado entrando a la habitación con algo en la mano que no vio bien – no creas que es muy fácil caminar rápido con este sobrepeso – comentó el trenzado sujetándose el enorme bulto.

-Je me lo imagino pero se nos hace tarde, por cierto ¿qué llevas en la mano? – le preguntó curioso.

-¿Esto? – preguntó mostrándole el muñeco de peluche – quería llevármelo como recuerdo... Zech lo compró con mucho cariño para nuestro bebé – le explicó mirando el dragoncillo de peluche verde y naranja con cariño - ¿no te importa, verdad?

-Claro que no – le respondió sonriendo viendo el gracioso dragón de unos dos palmos de grande – es un hermoso peluche y estoy convencido de que a nuestro pequeño le encantará. Ahora bajemos, debemos avisar al menos a Omi de nuestra marcha.

-Er... sí, ¿nos dejará marchar? – preguntó temeroso el trenzado viendo como Heero cargaba con sus dos bolsas de viaje.

-No te preocupes yo me ocupo – le aseguró acompañando a su esposo a la salida de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron en la recepción de la Mansión Heero dejó sus maletas en el suelo para ir al encuentro de Omi que lo encontró cerca de allí.

-Heero-san ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó extrañado al ver unas maletas en el recibidor junto a Duo que se abrazaba al dragón de peluche que semanas atrás le había regalado Winner-sama para su bebé.

-¿Salió Zech-san hacia NOVA? – preguntó directamente.

-Así es Heero-san, hace al menos unos veinte minutos que salió, ¿desea que le llame por algún motivo? – preguntó solícito el Pet.

-No Omi, solo necesito que me hagas un favor... cuando llegue Zech-sama necesito que le des este sobre, es muy importante que lo reciba enseguida. En el le explico los motivos de nuestra partida y...

-¿Se van? – interrumpió asombrado y preocupado - ¿a dónde? ¿Pero Duo-san?

-Sí nos vamos, mi esposo y yo. Mi esposo está muy tenso y alterado aquí y necesita todo el reposo posible para que pueda dar a luz sin complicaciones... – le explicó al Freepet.

-Pero puede ser peligroso si... – quiso objetar Omi.

-Omi, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que está pasando en esta Mansión, sé que es duro para ti sabiendo el aprecio que tienes hacia Zech-san pero por ahora es lo mejor.

-Oh Heero-san, si es por mí que se van, por favor no lo haga yo... yo ya me he hecho a la idea de que lo mío con Winner-sama es un sueño imposible – le dijo avergonzado.

-No es solo por ti Omi, ahora no te lo puedo explicar pero más adelante lo haré... cuando todos sepamos claramente nuestras posiciones en este embrollo. A demás está lo de ese tal Touya... no voy a permitir que le ponga un dedo encima a Duo- le aseguró seriamente.

-Lo entiendo, pero aún así Winner-sama no me perdonará jamás que les halla dejado ir – le dijo temeroso de su amo.

-Por eso te doy esta carta, en ella se lo explico todo y le hago saber que no habría sido posible que nos impidieras marchar, soy un Premium y poseo mucha más fuerza que tú. Estoy seguro que cuando lea esta carta lo entenderá. No te preocupes Zech-san jamás te dañaría de ninguna manera, él te aprecia mucho.

-Yo... siento que todo esto halla sucedido así – le dijo apesadumbrado - ¿regresarán algún día? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Me gustaría asegurarte que sí Omi, pero aún tenemos que superar muchas dificultades antes de que Duo y yo podamos regresar, pero... me gustaría pensar que sí. He llegado a apreciaros mucho y os echaré mucho de menos, pero entiende que mi futuro está con mi esposo y mi hijo, mi familia, ellos son mi prioridad.

-Lo entiendo Heero-san, deseo de todo corazón que les vallan muy bien las cosas, en nombre de la Familia Winner y en la mía propia le hago saber que esta siempre será su casa – le dijo extendiendo su mano para que Heero la estrechara.

-Te lo agradezco y gracias, solo una última cosa más...

-¿Sí?

-Cuida de Zech-san... puede que no se tome muy bien nuestra marcha pero aún así... vigílalo. Tanto Duo como yo nos apenaríamos mucho si le llegase a pasar algo – le confesó algo avergonzado.

-Lo haré, por eso no te preocupes, sé que será duro para él pero Winner-san y yo estaremos aquí para él – le prometió solemnemente.

-Gracias. Cuídate Omi, espero vernos algún día – se despidió Heero con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Tal como Heero tenía planeado, el trasporte que les llevarían a la nave transbordadora llegó a las 10 de la mañana. Con el equipaje cargado y tras despedirse rápidamente de Omi, el auto les llevó directamente hasta la terminal. Heero contactó con la persona que le suministraría los billetes así como el doctor que les acompañaría en todo el viaje.

Era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años de aspecto bonachón de pelo y barba gris. Rápidamente se preocupó por el estado de su paciente y tras una serie de preguntas de rigor efectuó un diagnóstico precoz, más adelante, en la intimidad de la habitación de la nave que habían contratado revisaría al joven embarazado. Tan solo faltaba media hora para embarcar, por lo cual Heero aprovecho para hacer un último trámite depositando un sobre en una agencia de trasporte que lo llevarían a su destino y todo ya estaría listo. Ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer en Gundam X, con rapidez regresó con su esposo para embarcar, ya que debido a su estado los oficiales a cargo del vuelo les permitieron embarcar antes y acomodarlos en una de las pocas habitaciones con camas que disfrutaban de la nave.

A esa misma hora pero en el lado opuesto de ese mismo puerto espacial, una nave de procedencia del Planeta Wing hacía su arribo a su terminal de destino. Sus pasajeros no tardaron mucho en ir desembarcando, familias enteras, hombres de negocios, turistas, todos ellos Blondies desembarcaban por igual a sus respectivos destinos, todos excepto uno que destacaba de entre la marea de cabezas doradas.

Esa persona sin importarle llamar la atención se dirigió al puesto de aduanas para visar su documentación que le permitiría la entrada al Planeta. Su figura era alta y estilizada de porte aristocrático llamaba la atención a los transeúntes, pero lo que más sorprendía a todos era que toda esa dignidad y magnificencia provenía de un hombre joven que atraía las miradas y que podía pasar por un Pet en otras condiciones. Su larga cabellera negra así lo atestiguaba, al igual que sus ojos profundos como dos pozos sin fondo. Su seriedad y seguridad amedrentaba a cualquiera que osase perturbarle o discriminarle por su origen.

Con paso firme se dirigió a la salida del puerto espacial donde un lujoso vehículo ya le estaba esperando para llevarle a su Hotel en el centro de ERON. Su tapadera como hombre influyente de negocios había sido un éxito absoluto a la hora de registrar su entrada al Planeta, solo quedaba el último inconveniente que sería registrarse en la más exquisito y elitista Hotel, si conseguía no levantar sospechas allí todo saldría a las mil maravillas, todo su plan iba saliendo como esperaba.

Veinte minutos más tarde.

-Jajaja, estos Blondies son más estúpidos de lo que me había imaginado – se burló "el joven hombre de negocios" mientras se acomodaba en la lujosa suite de Hotel, quitándose la larga capa negra y sus guantes a juego – vuestra dependencia informática será vuestra perdición, jeje – se jactó mientras abría un a de sus maletas de la cual sacó su ordenador personal, que conectó con la red interna del Hotel – no hay nada como saber infiltrar una ficha personal lo suficientemente jugosa para que caigáis en la trampa, jeje. Ineptos, os fías demasiado en lo que averigua ZERO. Bueno creo que por hoy me tomaré el día libre, estoy echo polvo, mañana comenzaré con mi misión – se dijo a si mismo mientras que acercó al cuarto de baño para prepararse un baño – por ahora me conformo con un baño y un buen descanso, luego no tendré tiempo para estos pequeños placeres, jeje.

El alto moreno se acercó un momento a su portátil para descargar los informes de su oficina en Wing donde estaría toda la información que necesitaría para esa misión, mientras se iba descomprimiendo desde su servidor más seguro aprovecho para darse el baño.

Lentamente se fue desnudando, primero se deshizo de sus botas negras de alta caña seguido de sus calcetines también negros quedando descalzo en el frío mármol beige del baño. La siguiente prenda en desaparecer fue su fajín negro y más tarde desabotonándose los botones de su camisa de seda y de sus puños de manga ancha, por supuesto negra también, fue deslizada con lentitud por sus anchos y musculosos hombros para dejarla desliza por sus brazos hasta el suelo. Los pantalones ajustados negros también se deslizaron por sus fuertes piernas tras ser desabrochados quedando completamente desnuda ya no solía usar nunca ropa interior que lo mantuviera aprisionado como solía decir.

Antes de dirigirse a la amplia bañera se situó frente a gran espejo del lava manos donde permaneció unos segundos contemplándose.

-Uff, estoy cansado de todo esto – se quejó con desgana – viajar de un lado a otro, conociendo a tanta gente distinta por asuntos meramente lucrativos, jugándose la vida por los demás... se me esta haciendo cada vez más pesado, ya no me atrae como antes. Me gustaría dejar esta vida para poder sentar la cabeza y formar mi propia familia, ¿será eso posible algún día? – preguntó a su propio reflejo que le devolvió el rostro cansado y apático de un joven que ya se sentía viejo – No te quejes Dark – se respondió él mismo – tienes todas las aventuras que quieres, buena paga y viajes con gastos pagados, ¿qué más quieres? – se auto compadeció -¿Qué tal un amor de verdad? ¿Una familia propia por la que pelear? Vaaaaaaaaaaaaa chorradas – se dijo a si mismo metiéndose por fin en la bañera.

Sin querer cuestionarse más, como lo estaba haciendo en los últimos años, decidió relajarse y no analiza su insípida vida, por ahora no podía hacer nada más, había aceptado una nueva misión y debía llevarla a cabo lo antes posible, luego ya se deprimiría si hacía falta.

A media tarde en la Mansión Winner.

No había acabado de atravesar el hall de vestíbulo de la Mansión cuando percibió que algo importante había pasado durante el día. Podía sentir cierta tensión y angustia en el ambiente, por lo cual se dirigió enseguida a la cocina donde sabía que esos momentos Omi estaría supervisando la elaboración de la cena.

-Buenas tardes Omi – saludo al encontrarlo donde sabía que estaría - ¿Ha llegado mi hermano ya? ¿Dónde está Duo y Heero? La casa parece más silenciosa de lo normal – comentó bromeando el Blondie.

-¡Winner-san! – exclamó nervioso el Freepet – Bu... buenas tardes. Esto... Winner-sama no ha llegado aún y sobre Duo-san y Heero-san, verá... es que... ellos...

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupado al ver la reacción nerviosa de su amigo intuyendo que su mal presentimiento venía exactamente con la ausencia de los Premiums.

-Verá Winner-san, ha ocurrido algo... será mejor que vallamos al salón – sugirió el Pet.

Una vez los dos estuvieron bien acomodados, Omi procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido esa misma mañana, no omitió detalles hasta de dio la carta que Heero le dio para Zech. Ante cualquier represalia por parte del benjamín de los Winner, Omi se disculpó por no haber sabido como disuadir a los Premiums para que no se fueran, sintiéndose muy arrepentido.

-No tienes porque disculparte Omi, tú no podías haber hecho nada, todos sabíamos que esto podía suceder, era cuestión de tiempo, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de notificárselo a mi hermano. Por todo los dioses, esto lo va a hundir – se lamentó el menos de los Winner.

-Yo... lo lamento mucho, me siento mal por lo sucedido, yo... me hago responsable de cualquier represalia, yo...

-No digas tonterías Omi, por favor, tú no tienes culpa de nada, esto se lo ha buscado mi hermano él solito, pero bueno ya no podemos hacer nada, tan solo afrontarlo y ayudar a mi hermano – le explicó Quatre poniéndose de pie – Estaré en mi habitación, en cuanto llegue Zech dile que suba a mi habitación, no le digas nada sobre Duo y Heero, yo me encargaré de decírselo.

-Así lo haré Winner-san, ¿les aviso cuando esté la cena? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí avísame, pero dudo que Zech tenga mucho ánimo de comer nada esta noche, estaré arriba si me necesitas – le comunicó sin ocultar su tristeza, la marcha de Duo y Heero también le había afectado, les había cogido mucho cariño, sobretodo a Duo y al que iba a convertirse en su sobrinito.

Una vez en su cuarto, se sentó en su escritorio para intentar asimilar la nueva situación, debía de informar de la que sería sin duda la peor noticia para su hermano y no sabía como hacerlo. Con la carta que Omi le entregó para su hermano en la mano y sin poder evita mirarla, se convencía que abrirla para saber lo que estaba allí escrito era solo para su hermano.

-Esta carta es para Zech, yo no tengo derecho a leerla, pero... ¿porque Duo no se despidió de mí? – se lamentó dejando el sobre sobre la mesa – que voy hacer ahora yo solo – sollozó angustiado posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre – me imagino que vuestra partida a sido por una razón de peso sino... no os hubierais ido, no en el estado de Duo y no sabiendo que yo contaba con vuestro apoyo pata tener a mi bebé, snif – sollozó Quatre sin poder evitarlo – jeje y yo que venía tan ilusionado para mostrar los resultados de mi test de embarazo a Duo y me encuentro con esto, snif. Maldición mi hermano me va a matar por dejarme embarazar, snif snif ¿por qué te has ido Duo?

Angustiado Quatre se recostó sobre su escritorio empujando varios libros y documentos que habían sobre la mesa sin importarle si se precipitaban al suelo mientras dejaba libre su llanto para desahogarse.

Tras varios minutos de intenso llanto, Quatre se fue tranquilizando lentamente, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía permitirse el lujo de desfallecer, porque si él lo hacía no podría ayudar a su hermano a superar la separación de los Premiums que amaba, y su Zech se hundía, Quatre sería el siguiente en caer y con él su bebé no nato. Con los ánimos renovados se irguió sobre su asiento para recoger el estropicio de papeles que había creado. Mientras lo hacía un sobre diferente al que le había entregado Omi para su hermano le había llamado la atención. No era un sobre de los él utilizaba en su trabajo y eso le extrañó. Al sacarlo de debajo de toneladas de papeles descubrió que era una carta destinada a él, escrita de puño y letra de Duo.

Con nervios abrió con temblorosas manos el sobre desplegando la carta de inmaculada letra del trenzado y comenzó a leerla lentamente.

Querido Quatre,

Lamento tener que despedirme de esta forma pero la ocasión no me a permitido hacerlo de otra forma.

Sé que te habrá cogido de improviso y lo lamento mucho, antes de nada te pido perdón ya que te prometí que estaría a tu lado y por ahora no lo voy a poder cumplir, pero te aseguro que en cuanto soluciones las cosas regresaré para estar a contigo y con tu bebé. Aún no conozco toda la situación, porque la verdad Heero aún no me ha hablado de ella, pero algo grave debe de haber sucedido pata que Heero halla planeado viajar justo ahora, en la etapa final de mi embarazo.

Él me ha asegurado que es por mi bien y no lo dudo pero sé que hay algo más.

Por ahora no sé a donde nos dirigimos, pero en cuanto pueda te mantendré en contacto.

Hay algo más que quiero que sepas, hubiese preferido decírtelo en persona pero todo ha sido muy reciente, supongo que por nuestro comportamiento de esta mañana te imaginarás algo.

Antes de nada quiero que sepas que amo a esposo como no te imaginas, sabes por los problemas que hemos pasado y el distanciamiento que Heero ha tenido en estos días, te digo esto porque a pesar de lo que siento por Heero, algo más dentro de mi corazón ha surgido en estos meses. Sí Quatre, durantes estos meses me ido sintiendo atraía por tu hermano, no te puedo explicar el porque, solo sé que surgió y ayer pude confirmar que el aprecio que me profesaba Zech es debido a los sentimientos muy parecidos... y anoche tras pelearme con Heero pasé la noche con Zech.

Fue algo maravilloso de lo cual no me arrepiento, amo a Zech como amo a Heero, sé que suena raro pero es como me siento. Lo malo fue que Heero nos descubrió

pensé que lo mataría pero no fue así, solo se mostró indiferente y ofendido pero se dio media vuelta y se fue a nuestra habitación. Créeme Quatre Heero es todo menos indiferente, por eso me extrañó que no dijese nada a la mañana siguiente, solo lo encontré haciendo las maletas diciéndome que se iba. Quise morirme, pensaba que me abandonaba pero después me confesó que me amaba y que nos íbamos los dos para mi bien y el del bebé.

Y aquí me tienes escribiendo esta rápida nota porque Heero me está apresurando, prometo escribirte.

Te doy mi palabra de que no te fallaré, en cuanto nazca mi bebé y esté recuperado regresaré para estar a tu lado. Solo lamento no estar para cuando le anuncies a tu hermano tu estado de buena esperanza, porque estoy seguro de que lo estás, jeje, sé que Zech se pondrá furioso, papearé y gritará pero lo aceptará, él te quiere.

Cuídate mucho y busca el apoyo de Wufei, él sabrá como manejar la situación.

Te quiere Duo Yuy Maxwell.

Tras leer la corta carta Quatre no pudo más que sonreír. Duo había dejado una carta de despedida para él y se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor la situación, pero temía que las repercusiones de la partida de los Premiums fueran más grave para su hermano debido a la íntima relación que había disfrutado con ambos.

Mientras pensaba en ellos no se percató en la presencia de un Blondie que se había acercado hasta su puerta y que le miraba con tristeza anticipándose a los que su corazón ya sabía que había pasado.

-Toc, toc, ¿se puede pasar? – preguntó Zech a su hermano que se había sobresaltado al percatarse de su presencia.

-Ahh... Zech, ¿ya has llegado? Esto... ¿cómo fue tu día? – preguntó nervioso intentando aplazar el momento que le tendría que informar de la partida de los Premiums.

-Bien... como cualquier otro día – le respondió son seriedad – Omi me ha informado que querías verme y que era importante, ¿ha sucedido algo? – le preguntó notando la incomodidad de su hermano.

-Bueno... la verdad... es que... no sé como decirte esto... yo me acabo de enterar y verás... – titubeó Quatre – se trata de Duo y Heero... ellos...

-Se han ido ¿verdad? – resumió Zech manteniendo la calma, al ver que su hermano no era capaz de darle la noticia.

-Yo... sí, se han ido, ¿cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó asombrado y agradecido por no tener que explicarle la ausencia de los chicos.

-No lo sabía pero por tu reacción me lo he imaginado... a demás la casa está más silenciosa de lo normal, je. Te parecerá extraño pero llevo todo el día con un mal presentimiento... y ahora... ahora ya sé porque... –

-Zech... yo lo siento – dijo apenado Quatre.

-No lo sientas... ya sabía que podía pasar esto, aspiraba a mucho, era imposible que pudiera estar con los dos, ya que jamás permitiría que se separasen por mí. Mi pecado fue enamorarme de ellos y ahora deberé pagar mi penitencia, je – sonrió tristemente viendo como Quatre se acercaba a él.

-Heero dejó esto para ti – le informó entregándole el sobre – Zech yo... cuenta conmigo... ambos superaremos esto... no dejaré que caigas, tu siempre has estado para mí y ahora es mi turno estar para ti. No todo está perdido aún, estoy convencido que ellos regresarán, ya lo verás, es cuestión de tiempo – le prometió Quatre.

-Me gustaría creer en ello pero debemos de ser realistas hermano, ambos hemos caigo en el encanto de los Premiums y a ambos nos han abandonado, jeje. Que le vamos hacer, deberemos vivir con ello – ironizó el rubio ocultando el dolor que le estaba carcomiendo el alma – pero te agradezco tus palabras. Me retiro a mi habitación... si me necesitas yo...

-Sí tranquilo, ve y lee la carta, seguro que en ella te dan una explicación de su partida, buenas noches hermano – despidió Quatre a su hermano.

-Buenas noche Quatre, que descanses – se despidió dirigiéndose a su habitación. Abatido.

Iba caminando con pasos lentos sin atreverse a abrir el sobre, temía lo que ahí estaba escrito. Antes de llegar a su habitación pasó por delante de la puerta que hubiera sido para el bebé, estaba semi abierta apreciándose los muebles y muñecos los cuales ahora ya nadie usaría. Con el dolor de su corazón se armó de valor y entró en ella, quería estar unos minutos donde tantos sueños y anhelos había construido y que jamás se cumplirían ahora. Los cajones de las cómodas estaban mal cerrados mostrando como había sido abiertos con prisa para sacar las prendas del bebé para una rápida huída.

Zech contempló la cunita, el balancín conde un gran oso de peluche permanecía sentado. Miles de estrellas fluorescentes brillaban en el techo anhelando proteger un sueño infantil que ya no existiría. Los muñecos y juguetes parecían más tristes y desamparados que nunca, toda parecía notar la ausencia de quien sería su dueño y los padres de este. Con la pesadez de unos pies de plomo Zech se acercó hasta el balancín apartado al gran muñeco para sentarse él en su lugar.

Tenía que abrir ese sobre y saber que ponía en él pero el pánico se apoderaba de él. Al final se decidió y abriéndolo comenzó a leer.

Para Zech

Me imagino que cuando leas esta carta, Duo y yo ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí y a salvo de cualquier peligro.

También me imagino que sabrás lo motivos de nuestra marcha pero aún así creo que mereces una explicación como prueba de aprecio por haber cuidado de nosotros durante todo este tiempo. Por ello quiero darte mis más sincero agradecimiento, te debemos nuestras vidas y las de nuestro hijo.

Mi mayor prioridad en estos momentos es Duo y mi hijo, ellos necesitan seguridad y descanso para que todo salga bien, por ello me los he llevado, aquí en Eron corren demasiado peligro, sabiendo que Touya va tras ellos.

Para serte sincero te diré que no solo es ese el motivo por el cual nos vamos.

Siempre has sido sincero conmigo, me has dicho tus sentimientos por muy difíciles de creer que fueran y eso es de agradecer y alabar ya que ni yo mismo he sido sincero conmigo mismo. He estado a punto de perder a la persona que más amo por mis propios miedos y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Creo que no es justo que te culpe solo a ti de lo que pasó aquella noche porque no es así, yo también soy culpable por aunque quiera negarlo yo lo desee tanto como tú y eso me asusto. Reconozco que me siento atraído por ti, un nuevo sentimiento nació en mi pero debes entender que antes que yo está Duo. Siempre he buscado el momento de confesárselo todo a Duo pero al fin de cuentas no tuve el valor, entonces sucedió. No sé si fue por despecho o porque realmente Duo está en la misma tesitura que yo, me sorprendió el veros, quise entrar y separaros, gritaros y odiaros por esa traición pero no sería justo, yo hice exactamente lo mismo, me dejé llevar por mi atracción hacia ti y le fui infiel.

Aún no sé muy bien en que situación nos encontramos, le prometí a Duo que hablaríamos de todo lo sucedido pero solo después de que nuestro hijo naciera, le he notado muy tenso y eso está perjudicando al bebé. Si le llegase a pasar algo por mi culpa, por estas situaciones me moriría, prefiero la muerte que ver sufrir a Duo.

Lamento decirte todo esto por carta pero de otra manera estoy seguro que hubiera sido imposible irnos, hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por retenernos y yo... sinceramente no sé si hubiera tenido el valor de decirte adiós a la cara, sé que suena cobarde pero tú junto con Duo habéis sido las únicas personas capaces de influenciarme y ahora no me puedo permitir eso.

Pasará algún tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver pero aún así no te prometo regresar, Duo y yo debemos de valorar hasta que punto ha sido alterado nuestra relación, yo lucharé por mi matrimonio antes que nada, lo siento pero soy sincero, eso no significa que no tengas un lugar especial para mí ni para Duo.

Aún si no fuera posible tener el tipo de relación que tu deseas, estoy seguro que tanto Duo como yo nos gustaría que formases parte de la vida de nuestro bebé, que fueras su padrino junto con Quatre, es algo que le haría mucha ilusión a Duo y a mí.

Espero no estar pidiendo demasiado.

Deseo que con nuestra marcha los asuntos con Touya se te mejores, si no estamos quizás tus problemas y enfrentamientos se reduzcan, nunca quisimos crearte problemas.

Duo te manda un beso y me pide que te diga que te cuides.

Hay una última cosa que me gustaría pedirte y es que no tomes represalias contra Omi, a él le hubiera sido imposible retenernos, hubiese hecho lo imposible para llevar a cabo mis planes y agradezco a Omi que no me obligara a usar la fuerza, por ello te pido que no te resientas con él, él no tiene la culpa.

Por el viaje no te preocupes, he tomado precauciones para Duo, un médico viajará con nosotros para asegurarse que todo valla bien.

Supongo que no hay nada más que decir, solo decir adiós y quizás hasta pronto.

Cuídate Zech

Heero y Duo Yuy.

Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, Zech dejó salir toda su angustia, los había perdido y lo más seguro sería que para siempre. En cuanto tuvieran a su bebé y resolvieran sus problemas, perdonándose su infidelidad mutuamente, ellos se olvidarían de él.

Ahora solo le quedaban sus sueños rotos y prueba de ello era es mismo cuarto, el cual jamás sería usado, sus ilusiones de ver corretear a un pequeño por la Mansión se había junto con Duo y Heero.

El dolor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en rabia, con un gesto rápido se levantó de la mecedora con la imperiosa necesidad de romper todo lo que había en aquella habitación, el primer manotazo tiró al suelo todo los muñecos que descansaban encima de la cómoda, su puño se levantó para descargarse sobre los cajones medio abierto cuando su vista reparó en alguna de la ropa que aún quedaba en su sitio. Con manos temblorosas recogió un pequeño peto con un dibujo de un gracioso conejito que le guiñaba el ojo, entonces recordó cuando lo compró junto a Heero, como la mayoría de las cosas para el bebé, entonces su ira de esfumó como por arte de magia, fue incapaz de destruir todos aquellos recuerdos, de romper aquellos sueños y deseos. Lentamente sus piernas dejaron de sostenerle para ir doblándose hasta caer al suelo con aquella ropita en las manos y mientras gruesas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos azules.

En un intento de librarse de toda aquella pena, se dejó llevar por primera vez en su vida llorando como un niño a cual le había prohibido conservar el amor de sus padres. Lloró por horas hasta caer rendido y dormido en el mismo suelo abrazado a aquella ropita y al enorme muñeco de peluche.

En el trasbordador

Una vez ya instalados y tras pasar la revisión completa del doctor, Duo y Heero descansaban en la habitación que compartirían durante el viaje. La cena ya había sido servida hacía una hora y ahora solamente se dedicaban a descansar.

-Me parece mentira que solo me queden tres semanas para tener a nuestro bebé entre nuestros brazos – soñó complacido Duo acariciándose el vientre recostado en la cómoda cama que compartían.

-Sí, estoy deseando verle la carita, seguro que se parece a ti, será tan hermosos como tú ya lo verás – le comentó orgulloso Heero mientras se recostó al lado de su esposo para acariciar también la barriga, notando los movimientos de su hijo bajo la piel de su esposo.

-Auch – se quejó Duo por una patada del bebé – jeje y seguro que tendrá tus hermosos ojos, será un hermoso muchachito, la envidia de cualquier pareja, jeje – se rió.

-Tienes razón, jeje será hermoso, pero... pensándolo bien... argghhh esos será un gran problema – comentó poniéndose serio de repente.

-Un gran problema, ¿por qué? – preguntó desconcertado mirando a su esposo.

-Pues porque ya estoy temiendo la hora en que comiencen a llegar sus pretendientes, arghh no voy a dejar que cualquiera se acerque a mi hijo, de eso ni hablar, antes deberé estudiarles para saber si son aptos para que sean la pareja de mi tesoro entonces...

-Jajajaja – una fuerte carcajada interrumpió el extenso argumento de Heero – ya te imagino, jaja pobre de nuestro pequeño, jaja, le vas a espantar a todos los pretendientes, jaja. Pero para eso aún queda mucho Heero, jaja. Aún no ha nacido y tú ya le pretendes controlara a sus pretendientes, pobre de mi hijo, jaja.

-No te rías Duo esto es muy serio, ¿ acaso quieres que nuestro hijo se case con un cualquiera? – le dijo molesto.

-No seas tonto Heero, eso ni tú ni yo lo podremos controlar el día que llegue el momento, será nuestro hijo quien decida a quien unirse y tú y yo deberos aceptar su elección ¿ o pretendes hacerle pasar por todo lo que pasamos nosotros? – le recordó Duo.

-No tienes razón mi amor, que haría yo sin ti – le susurró abrazándolo con delicadeza.

Duo ronroneó contra el cuerpo de su esposo, hacía meses que no había intimado y la verdad es que le echaba mucho de menos. El trenzado con algo de dificultad de ladeó para quedar de frente a su marido para poder quedar entre eso fuertes brazos que siempre le habían sostenido.

-Mmm Heero – ronroneó.

-¿Sí amor?

-Bésame – le pidió Duo con anhelo– bésame como siempre lo has hecho.

Heero accedió a la petición de su esposo sin vacilar, él también había echado mucho de menos el sentir el cuerpo de su pareja, deseaba perderse en el olor de su cuerpo, abrigado en el manto de su largo cabello. Sus bocas de reconocieron como siempre lo habían echo durante toda su relación, su sabor seguía siendo tan embriagante y atrayente como el primer día. Entre jadeos y besos apasionados luchaban sus lenguas por mantener el control sobre el otro. Duo se aferró al cuerpo de Heero repartiendo caricias por su cuerpo siendo secundado por el mismo Heero que no tardó en recorres la pálida piel de su pareja.

La pasión estaba apoderándose de ambos jóvenes, Duo aprovechado un jadeo para separar sus bocas para respirar decidió comenzar a recorrer el firme cuello de su esposo, cubriendo la zona expuesta de besos y lamidas que excitaban considerablemente a su compañero.

-Mmmm aahhhh Duo... no continúes, tú... – hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Mmmm ¿por qué no, te deseo Heero quiero que me hagas el amor, mmm hace mucho que no lo hacemos – le pidió sin dejar de besar su cuello y parte de su hombro al haber conseguido retirar un poco la parte superior de su traje ajustado.

-Ahhh, Duo no podemos... estás a punto de dar a luz mmm puedo lastimar a nuestro hijo debemos esperara hasta que...

-¡No! No esperaré más – le dijo molesto – te necesito amor, sé que serás cuidadoso, yo... necesito saber que aún me deseas... que aún me quieres como antes – le suplicó avergonzado.

-Baka, claro que te amo y te deseo como antes, es solo... que temo dañarte, solo es eso – le regañó cariñosamente.

-No lo harás, yo confío en ti – le respondió seguro.

-Como quieras, pero déjame a mí – le pidió recostando a Duo sobre la cama, antes procuró colocar una almohada en la espalda para que estuviera más cómodo.

Por unos minutos siguieron compartiendo más besos y caricias, excitándose mutuamente, Heero procuraba darle el máximo de placer a su pareja evitando que hiciera movimientos bruscos que pudieran perjudicarle a él o al bebé.

Con mucho cuidado ayudó a Duo a desprenderse del amplio camisón que vestía en esos momentos dejándole completamente desnudo mostrando su dura excitación.

-Eres hermoso amor – le dijo contemplándole – soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerte y para más felicidad, estás a punto de darme un hijo fruto de nuestro amor, te amo Duo nunca lo dudes, tú eres mi vida – le confesó acercándose a él para compartir otro beso apasionado.

-Mmmm Heero yo también te amo.

Con algo de esfuerzo Heero se separó de los brazos amorosos de su marido para ponerse de pie enfrente de él para comenzar a desnudarse sensualmente bajo la atenta mirada deseosa de Duo. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y camiseta de lycra que se le ceñía al cuerpo quedando tan solo con unos ajustadísimos boxes negros que no podían ocultar la gran excitación de Heero. Su cuerpo musculado se encontraba tenso debido a la excitación del momento, en otras ocasiones se hubiera dejado llevar por la pasión pero ahora no lo haría, tenía que ser cuidadoso con Duo para no dañarle ni a él ni a la hermosa carga que portaba dentro de él.

-Por todos los dioses Heero, sigues siendo tan endemoniadamente sexy y perfecto como siempre – aseguró devorando con la vista a su esposo – hazme el amor mmm ya no aguanto más.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Heero se acercó a su koi para compartir más besos y caricias pero la impaciencia de Duo le obligó a ser más directo ya que el mismo Duo había atrapado su mano para llevarla directamente a la erección del de ojos violetas que jadeó al sentir el contacto de la mano de su esposo como tanto deseaba.

Los gemidos de Duo se intensificaron a medida que Heero le acariciaba.

-Mmmm Heero no aguanto más, te necesito ya aahhhh.

-No seas impaciente mmm solo un poco más y tendrás tu recompensa – le prometió.

Pero la paciencia de Duo ya había pasado su límite, quiso incorporarse para sentarse sobre Heero pero se lo impidió.

-No espera Duo así no, recuéstate – le sugirió acostando a su esposo de lado dándole la espalda – hora dobla un poco las piernas hacia delante... así... espera el cojín – le ofreció Heero colocándoselo de tal forma que su provinente vientre quedase apoyado sobre este.

-Mmmm Heero quiero sentirte – se revolvió un poco inquieto, apretándose contra el cuerpo de su esposo que lo abrazaba por detrás – te amo mucho.

-Aahhh yo también amor – le respondió frotándose contra su esposo.

Con cuidado guió su miembro para colocarlo entre las nalgas de su esposo para frotarse sin llegar a penetrarlo, Duo se movía hacia atrás para provocar mayor roce mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama para controlar su impaciencia.

-Aaaahh Heero hazlo ya – suplicó el joven de larga melena.

-De acuerdo mmm pero... tú no te muevas, déjame a mi hacer todo el trabajo, aaahhhh si... si sientes alguna molestia o te duele dímelo enseguida – le advirtió excitado.

-De... de acuerdo.

Con toda la delicadeza de la cual poseía Heero guió sus dedos ya lubricados con su propia saliva hacia la deseosa entrada de su esposo. Primero tanteó la zona a la espera de alguna incomodidad por parte del castaño pero al no encontrar signos de dolor comenzó a introducir un primer dedo para preparar su entrada en aquel deseado cuerpo. Duo gimió intensamente de placer, arqueando levemente su espalda en busca de mayor contacto, durante unos segundo Heero se movió en su interior intentando dilatar todo lo posible su entrada, un segundo dígito entró sin problemas siendo disfrutado completamente por su pareja que le rogaba entre gemidos que lo poseyera ya.

Su nivel de excitación estaba siendo difícil de controlar por eso Heero decidió acelerar las cosas antes de que pudiera perder el control y lastimarlo.

Duo protestó al sentir el vacío en su cuerpo pero un ahogado gemido le asaltó al notar como poco a poco y de forma lenta y cariñosa, su esposo se deslizaba por el interior de su cuerpo hasta tenerlo completamente dentro de él.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Heeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooooo! – jadeó Duo estremecido por aquella sensación de comunión con su esposo.

-Arrrgggghhhhh Duoooooooooo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te... te duele? – le preguntó preocupado sin llegar a moverse ni un milímetro por temor.

-Arggghhhh nooooooooooo puedessssssss continuarrrrrrrrr – le aseguró apretando sus manos en las sábanas hasta hacer que sus nudillos se pudieran blancos.

-Duo amor... relájate – le susurró al oído – no te tenses no busques el orgasmo... deja que él llegue a ti, tú solo tranquilízate y déjame a mí – le pidió sujetando una de sus manos para que viera la tensión que estaba ejercitando con ellas – relájate amor.

-Uffff oohhhh siiiiiiiiiii valeeeeeeee – le respondió aflojando el agarre de las sábanas para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse solo en lo que Heero le hacía sentir, relajando por completo todo su cuerpo como le había pedido.

Heero poco a poco comenzó a moverse en su interior, siempre procurando no penetrarlo profundamente pero si lo necesario para llegar a estimular el lugar exacto del placer de su marido. Con su brazo izquierdo Heero rodeó el pecho de Duo para mantenerlo pegado a él para poder acariciarlo y besarle el cuello y hombro, con el otro brazo, mantenía levemente la pierna derecha de Duo elevada para tener un mejor acceso a su cuerpo sudoroso. El movimiento de vaivén era lento y acompasado haciéndole notar su fricción entre sus paredes internas, algo lento y sensual que acompañado por sus caricias y frases llenas de amor y deseo hacía que la excitación de Duo se elevara como si estuviera disfrutando de una tórrida de desenfrenada sesión de sexo salvaje.

Los movimientos de Duo eran muy reducidos y torpes pero se las ingenió para girarse un poco para poder atrapar los dulces labios Heero, para saborear su boca con pasión. Heero aferró su cuerpo con fuerza para no romper el contacto de sus bocas sin disminuir sus penetraciones. De este modo, el clímax les golpeó con fuerza descargando su adrenalina y excitación, Duo sobre la cama y Heero en su interior. Sin romper su unión Heero abrazó agradecido y complacido al amor de su vida.

-Mmmm Duo, te amo, uff ¿estás bien? – preguntó manteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Mmmm siiii, estoy de maravilla – respondió ronroneando entre sus brazos y con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría – no sabes cuanto deseaba hacer el amor contigo amor, prométeme que nunca nos separaremos... que formaremos nuestra familia... que no me abandonarás – le dijo esto último con algo de temor.

-No hay nada en el mundo que me pueda alejar de vosotros – le aseguró abrazándole y acariciándole el vientre – os amo demasiado a los dos.

-No sabes como me alegra saber eso, pero... ¿qué pasará cuando nazca nuestro hijo, ¿Qué pasará con lo de Zech? ¿Y lo de Quatre? – le preguntó intentando vencer el sueño que le estaba embargando.

-De eso ya hablaremos más adelante cariño, ahora duerme, debes descansar y...

-¡¡Ayyy! – se quejó Duo interrumpiendo a su esposo, sujetándose el vientre con una mueca de dolor.

-¿¡Duo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó asustado Heero incorporándose un poco sobre la cama saliéndose del cuerpo de Duo.

-Ufff tranquilo cariño, no pasa nada, solo ha sido una patada de tu queridísimo hijo, jeje. Me sorprendió solamente, cuando le da por patalear es un bruto

-¿En serio que solo es eso? ¿Puedo llamar al doctor si quieres? – le preguntó angustiado.

-No te molestes Heero, seguramente se quejó porque no le hemos dejado dormir con tanto ajetreo, jeje pero ya está tranquilo amor, mira ven, pon tu mano aquí – le dijo llevando la mano de su esposo hacia la parte alta de su barriga – ves como se está acomodando... eso es que quiere dormir, jeje.

-Pues entonces será mejor que le dejemos descansar, jeje- se rió también Heero más tranquilo – duérmete mi amor, aún queda todo el viaje por delante y tienes que descansar y recuperar fuerzas para el parto, tan solo te quedan cuatro semanas a lo sumo tres, para entonces ya habremos llegado a casa – le aseguró acomodando a su trenzado entre sus brazos para que descansara.

-Tienes razón Heero, tengo que descansar todo lo que pueda porque luego será imposible, jeje. Buenas noches mi amor – le dijo dándole un beso tierno para luego cerrar los ojos para dormirse.

-Buenas noche mi amor, que descanses, yo velaré tus sueños – le dijo besando su frente.

Al día siguiente en Gundam X

Un nuevo día despertó a los habitantes de la Mansión Winner para prepararse para un nuevo día, la vida tenía que seguir aun con la ausencia de los Premiums.

Quatre se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano para averiguar como había pasado la noche pero al llegar a su habitación no le encontró cosa que le alarmó. Comenzó a recorres todas has estancias superiores de la Mansión hasta dar con él en la habitación asignada al bebé de Duo y Heero. Allí acurrucado en el mismo suelo sujetando una prenda de la ropita del bebé y con un enorme muñeco de peluche en el otro brazo fue encontrado Zech con rastros de lágrimas aún en sus mejillas.

Con mucho cuidad Quatre despertó a su hermano, obligándole a levantarse y asearse para ir a trabajar, eso sería lo mejor, si se encerraba en la casa no saldría nunca más. No podía abandonarse ya que había mucho en juego, entre ellos sus propias vidas.

-Winner-sama – llamó Omi a su señor antes que saliera de la Mansión - ¿qué tengo que hacer con todas las cosas de Heero y Duo? – preguntó temeroso.

-Quiero que todas sus cosas permanezcan en el mismo lugar, que todo esté limpio y en su lugar pero que nadie excepto mi hermano, tú o yo entren en esas habitaciones, ¿entiendes? – le dijo seriamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Así lo haré Winner-sama, que tenga buen día – se despidió de su señor sin recibir su amable respuesta como todos los días.

Quatre al ver esa reacción solo pudo que negar con la cabeza sin querer recriminar su comportamiento frío. Poco después de eso, ambos hermanos dejaron la Mansión para regresar a sus trabajos y asuntos que tendrían que atender.

Era más de media mañana cuando alguien perturbaba la tranquilidad de la Mansión. Omi se apresuró a atender al recién llegado olvidándose momentáneamente de la tristeza que le había provocado la frialdad con la que le había tratado su señor.

-Bienvenido a la Mansión Wi... – comenzó a decir el Freepet pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver a la imponente figura que aguardaba en la entrada de la Mansión.

-La Mansión Winner supongo – dijo una voz varonil y risueña al ver el asombro que le provocó su presencia al hermoso joven que le había abierto la puerta.

-Esto... yo... sí, sí es la Mansión Winner... pero... pero Winner-sama y Winner-san no están en estos momentos – tartamudeó nervioso al ver como le sonreía ese joven alto de pelo y ojos negros y de un atractivo deslumbrante.

-Debí de imaginármelo, valla una pena – comentó mostrándose desanimado – tendré que venir en otro momento. Ha sido un placer conocerlo Señor...?

-Yo... Omi Señor pero yo no soy ningún Señor, solo soy el Freepet de la familia Winner.

-Mmmm interesante – comentó reflexionando para si – Pues este precioso Freepet llamado Omi ¿tiene algún apellido que le distinga? – preguntó el joven moreno interesado.

-¡No... no! Solo soy Omi... no se me permite tener apellido, solo soy un Pet – dijo avergonzado y sonrojado al ver en interés del atractivo hombre.

-Una lástima todo el mundo se merece un apellido por el cual distinguirse, así que si no le importa para mí será Omi Lindo, jeje – bromeó provocando un violento sonrojo del Pet.

-Yo... yo... Por Zero que vergüenza – se dijo a si mismo.

-No te molesto más Lindo Omi, ya vendré en otro momento en el cual esté tus Señores – le dijo sujetándole una de sus manos para besarla caballerosamente para después hacerle una reverencia de despedido.

-¡Espere! – le gritó para impedir que se fuera - ¿A quien debo anunciar que estuvo aquí a Winner-sama? – le preguntó nerviosamente.

-No es necesario que me anuncies Lindo Omi... – le dijo acercándose al Pet felinamente para tomarlo de una de las manos – pero si tu interés es saber mi nombre te lo diré gustoso. Mi nombre es Black Dark, Dark para los amigos – le dijo sonriéndole con sensualidad para tomarlo de la barbilla y mirarlo a los ojos – ahora me tengo que ir, espero que la próxima vez nos veamos, precioso, que tengas un buen día – se despidió guiñándole un ojo para alejarse lentamente de allí hasta perderse.

Omi sin saber como reaccionar, se quedó observando como ese atractivo joven se alejaba de la Mansión, jamás es toda su vida había visto un Pet tan atractivo como aquel. Acababa de caer embrujado por esos ojos negros, esos labios rosados y apetecibles.

-¿Ese chico? – se preguntó a si mismo Dark dentro del su coche lujoso que lo llevaba a las afueras de ERON – en el informe de los hermanos Winner no aparecía registrado, ¿qué raro, no está dentro de los registros de Pets de su propiedad, es demasiado bonito y llamativo... pero no parecía disgustado por estar allí – conjeturaba – esos ojos... sus labios son tan... ¡maldición que estoy pensando! No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, tengo un trabajo que realizar y luego abandonaré este lugar – se increpó a él mismo.

El trayecto que le llevó a las afueras de la cuidad no fue muy largo, al no poder entrevistarse con el contacto Blondie debería adelantar su encuentro con los Darkers para empezar con la operación, tal y como había acordado con los Darkers y con el Premium llamado Trowa, el cual le había facilitado mucha información y ayuda desde el exterior.

Seguramente estaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ocupado, para poder contactarse de nuevo con los Blondies implicados, lo más seguro sería buscar un lugar de encuentro lejos de los lugares que frecuentaban ya que corría la posibilidad de estar vigilados, esa misma noche hablaría con el hermano mayor de los Winner, quería estar solo el tiempo estrictamente necesario en ese planeta.

A Media tarde en los Laboratorios Nova.

-Aún no me puedo creer que se hallan marchado, así sin más – comentó sorprendido Max, tras escuchar toda la explicación de Zech – Wufei no está enterado de nada, me imaginaba que si algún día decidiesen marcharse se lo comentarían al menos a mi chico.

-Todo a sido muy repentino Max – le dijo con tristeza – yo mismo me enteré ayer por la tarde, yo tuve la culpa, no debí caer en la tentación por segunda vez – se lamentó el rubio – solo espero que Duo se encuentre bien, temo por su salud.

-Por todos los dioses Zech, deberías saber que reaccionarían así, dale gracias que Duo aún no sabe nada de lo tuyo con Heero, pero no debes preocuparte ahora, solo ellos pueden solucionar este lío, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar y rezar porque lo que sienten por ti sea lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonarse y volver a tú lado. Y por el estado de Duo no debes preocuparte, Heero cuidará muy bien de su esposo, estoy seguro que si surgiese cualquier problema regresarían.

-Lo sé pero aún así me preocupa, lo mismo que lo de Touya, no sé como reaccionará cuando se entere que ya no puede poner sus sucias manos en ellos – le dijo incómodo estando sentado en su despacho.

-Seguramente se pondrá furioso, por cierto ¿sabes algo del contacto de los Darkers?

-No se nada aún, no debe tardar en ponerse en contacto, estoy intrigado en lo que va hacer para liberar a los Darkers de los nuestros.

-Yo también, las cosas no serán fáciles, deberías mandar a tu hermano en algún lugar seguro y tú deberías buscar algún tipo de seguridad, Touya y los suyos no estarán con los brazos cruzados a la espera de que le arrebatemos sus privilegios – le aseguró Max.

-Por mi no te preocupes, sé cuidarme y por Quatre... ya sabes como es, no quiere esconderse, según él quiere ayuda, aunque no sé aún como.

-Tu hermano es como Wufei, jeje, le propuse dejar Eron por un lugar seguro y...

-¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS ZECH! – se oyó el grito furioso de alguien atravesar la puerta de su despacho interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos Blondies.

-Esa es la educación que le enseñas a tus Pets – se burló Max al ver entrar como un energúmeno a Touya.

-Cierra la boca inútil – le insultó Touya a Max que lo miraba con burla – esto no va contigo así que mantente al margen y tú desgraciado, ¿cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto? – le gritó Touya encarando a Zech que permanecía impasible en su escritorio.

-Primero Touya, esa no es forma de entrar en mi despacho, no estas en tu casa así que tus entradas deben de ser aceptadas y segundo no sé de que demonios me estás hablando, yo no te he hecho nada que yo sepa – le respondió sin mostrar como estaba disfrutando al hacerle rabiar aunque no supiera de que se quejaba el Blondie.

-Lo sabes muy bien baka, no sé como lo has podido averiguar a tiempo, pero esto va a quedar así, voy a revocar el registro listillo – le amenazó molesto.

-¿Registro? ¿Qué registro? – comentaron Zech y Max a la vez.

-¡¡Que registro va a ser! El de los Premiums – le gritó perdiendo el control.

-No sé de que me hablas, yo no he hecho nada, aunque... – dijo Zech quedando pensativo – no me lo puedo creer... a no ser que.

-No te hagas el inocente ahora, no hace más de diez minutos que me han informado del rechazo de la petición de Registro de los Premiums a mi nombre. Según ellos esta mañana a primero hora se ha presentado un registro formal de sus custodias a tu nombre, mentiroso, ellos me pertenecen, yo pagué una fortuna por ellos, desgraciado – le increpó iracundo lanzándose sobre la mesa varios documentos.

Tanto Max como Zech recogieron algunos de esos papeles de la mesa para revisarlos, para comprobar con sorpresa que efectivamente, esos documentos eran los que hacía dos días le había entregado a Heero para que los firmara. Ellos estaban firmados por los dos Premiums dándoles validez, en ellos cedían su tutoría al hermano mayor de los Winner, pasando a ser de su responsabilidad sin que nadie pudiera interponerse.

-Yo... hace dos días que le entregué estos papeles a Heero pero... jamás pensé que accedería a firmarlos y menos después de... – dijo Zech más a sí mismo que a los demás.

-¡Entonces lo reconoces maldito! – gritó Touya furioso – jamás dejaré que te quedes con ellos, no sé como lo hiciste pero pondré una queja desgraciado – le amenazó acercándose a él para sujetarlo de la ropa para encararlo – ya estoy harto de ti, siempre consigues salirte con la tuya, algún día tu suerte se acabará y entonces...

-¡Me estás amenazando Touya! – le gritó también furioso Zech dándole un manotazo a Touya para que lo soltara – vigila con lo que dices porque tú también me tienes harto.

-Tómatelo como quieras, pero te prometo que no te quedarás con ellos, antes muerto.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero en una cosa tienes razón escoria, como tú dices no me quedaré con ellos porque sencillamente ellos ya no están conmigo – le dijo sin poder contener el dolor al confirmarlo – ellos hace horas que abandonaron Gundam X para no volver jamás, así que ahórrate tus amenazas y lárgate de aquí, me das asco.

-¡¿Qué has dicho! Maldito seas – le gritó, lanzándose sobre él para golpearle en el rostro sin poderse controlar – eres un hijo de puta.

-¡¡Desgraciado! – le gritó devolviendo el golpe.

Max los miraba sin saber como intervenir mientras veía como ese dos Blondies se repartía puñetazos y patadas, al menos eso intentaba Touya que era el que se llevaba la peor parte pero su orgullo le impedía retroceder y humillarse.

Zech consiguió partirle el labio y una ceja que sangraban abundantemente, le procuró varias patadas que le dejaron casi sin aire. Aún llevándose la mejor parte, recibió diversos puñetazos y se partió el labio inferior.

-¡¡Ya basta los dos! – gritó Max sujetando a Touya por la espalda en una ocasión que se habían separado momentáneamente – os habéis vuelto locos, si esto llega a oídos de ZERO estaréis los dos en serios problemas – les comunicó a los dos sujetando a Touya con gran fuerza – tranquilízate de una vez Zech, con esto no vas a conseguir nada y tú – le gritó a Touya lánzanoslo hacia la puerta para que se fuera – será mejor que desaparezcas.

-¡Esto no queda así desgraciado! – le gritó Touya desde la puerta mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca – te acordarás de esta.

-¡Pues estoy deseando que me lo demuestres hijo de perra, ya me tienes hasta las narices, como te acerques a mí o a los míos te mato – le amenazó acercándose hacia el Blondie que le amenazaba pero fue detenido por Max.

-¡Que te estés quieto coño! – le gritó Max empujando a su amigo hacia la silla de su despacho – o te calmas o te calmo – le dijo con seriedad.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Y tú lárgate antes de que rompa la cara! – gritó Zech colérico.

-Nos veremos las caras listillo – habló Touya con voz helada para salir del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡Es que te has vuelto loco Zech! Cómo se te ocurre provocarlo de esa forma, ¿es que quieres que te mate – le riñó preocupado – lo que acabas de hacer es un suicidio ¿la sabes?.

-¡¡Sí lo sé! – le respondió molesto – pero no pude controlarme, yo... mierda Max todo esto me está ahogando y exploté, ese hijo de puta se las va a ver conmigo, a la mínima le corto la cabeza.

-Eres un animal, a partir de ahora quiero que tomes todas las precauciones que sean necesarias, Touya va ha ir por ti y ni ZERO ni nadie va poder impedirlo – le pidió preocupado por su amigo – te mandaré a uno de mis chicos de mi seguridad, él sabrá como tenerte vigilado para que no hagas una tontería.

-No es necesario Max, en serio yo puedo apañármelas solo.

-De eso ni hablar, hasta ahora no me he metido en tus asuntos pero ya me cansé, ahora vas a escucharme y me harás caso si no quieres que te valla mal conmigo, ¿me oíste?.

-Sé cuidarme s...

-Ni una palabra Zech, no voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo se suicide, harás lo que yo te digo hasta que las cosas se calmen – le dijo contando cualquier tipo de protesta a Zech.

-Como quieras... – le respondió agachando la cabeza para apoyarlas sobre sus manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas – haz lo que quieras, estoy cansado... no quiero discutir más – le dijo deprimido.

-Perfecto, ahora regresa a casa, yo te disculparé con ZERO, descansa y duerme un poco que te hace falta, mañana iré a verte para que hablemos con más tranquilidad, este despacho no es muy seguro – le sugirió Max a su amigo.

-Está bien... nos vemos mañana – le dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la salida completamente abatido – si surgen problemas me avisas.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora ves a descansar e intenta no pensar más en Duo y Heero -Je, eso será imposible pero lo intentaré, adiós – se despidió Zech digiriéndose hacia la plaza privada de aparcamiento para recoger su auto.

-Mierda, Zech me preocupa, espero que no haga ninguna estupidez antes de que le mande a Treize... – murmuró en voz baja mientras se dirigía a su propio despacho para llamar a Wufei y ponerlo al corriente de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Despacho de Touya, minutos antes de la salida de Zech

-Ese hijo de perra ya ha firmado su sentencia – gritó furioso al otro interlocutor del teléfono – ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

-...

-No va a ser ahora. No puedo esperar a mañana – le respondió limpiándose la sangre de la ceja partida – haz que bloqueen todas las salidas de aquí a su Mansión, desvíalo por cinturón Sur allí será la emboscada.

-...

-No lo sé. Supongo que no tardará en irse, conociendo a Max lo más seguro que mande a Zech a su casa, así que manda ya a tus hombres a esos puestos, yo lo esperaré en el estacionamiento y lo seguiré de cerca – le explicó Touya.

-...

-Como quieras pero no lo matéis, ese placer será mío, no me importa que le partáis las piernas o los brazos pero lo quiero vivo.

-...

-En cuanto salga del edificio te aviso, espera mi llamada – le ordenó colgando el teléfono para encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento para esperar a Zech.

-Este será tu fin Zech y no sabes como voy a disfrutar con esto – dijo en voz baja Touya con una sonrisa diabólica, ya estando en el ascensor.

Minutos más tarde Zech entraba en el estacionamiento sin saber lo que le deparaba, debido a su bajo estado de ánimo y de concentración, no se dio de que alguien lo tenía vigilado.

Por su parte Touya no perdía de vista al altivo Blondie, estaba cegado por la venganza y las ganas de acabar con ese Blondie lo tenían cegado. Tan pronto como divisó que el coche de Zech abandonaba el edificio llamó a su contacto para ponerlo en aviso a la vez que arrancaba su coche para seguirlo a una distancia prudencial.

En otras ocasiones Zech hubiera conducido a gran velocidad como solía hacer pero ese día su apatía se veía reflejada en su conducción, haciéndola lenta y sin prisa, ya que no tenía ningunas ganas de llegar a su mansión donde los recuerdos de las dos personas que había amado le atormentaría seguramente. Esta situación para Touya y si saberlo, le era ventajosa ya que daría más tiempo a sus hombres para preparar la trampa en la cual caería Zech sin duda.

A esas horas el trafico era escaso, ya que no había demasiadas aglomeraciones de coches, cuando Zech iba a coger la primera salida del desvío de la carretera que le llevaba a casa, vio con molestia que esta estaba cerrada por obras que la hacía desistir de tomar aquel acceso. Sin sospechar nada siguió circulando para tomar otro trayecto que le llevaría a su Mansión. De nuevo el acceso estaba cortado, esta vez por un supuesto accidente, cosa que empezó a molestarle seriamente, el tercer acceso también estaba bloqueado, esta vez por un gran vehículo el cual había perdido su gran carga en medio de la calza. Sin poderlo evitar tuvo que dirigirse por el cinturón Sur, cosa que le desagradó mucho ya que no era un sector nada recomendable, algo comenzó a inquietarle, no era normal que todas esas casualidades le hubieran obligado a dirigirse hacia ese punto. De pronto se vio que era el único que circulaba por esa vía y eso no le gustó, varios minutos más tarde, vio por el retrovisor como dos vehículos se le acercaban a gran velocidad.

En cuanto le dieron alcance, uno de ellos se le pegó a la parte posterior del auto y el otro en la parte delantera, haciéndole frenar y acelerar al mismo tiempo. En varias ocasiones Zech tuvo que esquivar varios intentos de golpes pero la situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más fea. No sabía cuanta gente iba en esos vehículos ni la intención de ellos. De pronto un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de coche hizo que Zech se fuera hacia la cuneta de la carretera golpeándose lateralmente con los altos muros de hormigón, arañando todo el lateral de su coche, el vehículo delantero frenó de golpe, destrozando prácticamente la parte delantera del auto de Zech recibiendo él un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Por un momento todos los coches se detuvieron, esperando la reacción del Blondie, cuando el conductor del vehículo que se encontraba detrás de auto de Zech hizo el intento de bajarse del coche, Zech aprovecho la situación para salir a toda prisa, recobrándose aún el fuerte golpe. Tenía un corte bastante feo en la frente de la cual perdía bastante sangre, tenía la vista algo nublada y le dolían las costillas, pero aún así sacó fuerza para salir de allí, en otra ocasión hubiera bajado del coche para repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro pero se sentía agotado y estando mal herido las posibilidades de salir con vida de allí eran escasas

-Los vehículos que le seguían se pusieron rápidamente en marcha, comenzando así una persecución, el mal estado del auto de Zech le impedía correr a gran velocidad por lo que pronto le dieron alcance. De nuevo nuevos golpes chocando entre ellos, Zech intentaba enderezar el coche después de cada embestida siendo cada vez más difícil. Al final en una curva cerrada de difícil tramo, los vehículos que le perseguían lo sacaron de la carretera haciendo que le auto de Zech saliera despedido de la curva por el considerable desnivel que había en el margen derecho, dando vueltas de campana.

La desorientación y las oleadas de dolor que estaba sufriendo Zech lo mantenían aturdido y entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo sacaron de la carretera, podían ser segundos, minutos o horas, había perdido todo sentido del tiempo, solo sabía que estaba aún vivo pero no por mucho tiempo. La sangre y el golpe de la cabeza lo estaba matando, al moverse un poco notó para su desgracia que tenía algo clavado en uno de sus costados y para su propia desgracia no podía mover las piernas. Ante la situación no pudo más que lanzar una sarcástica carcajada, llena de dolor y pesimismo.

-Menuda... forma de acabar..., je – se dijo a si mismo con dificultad - ¿quién demonios... eran esos... tipos? Diossssss... me duele todo, cof cof.

-Valla, valla, pero mira que tenemos aquí – se oyó la voz burlona de Touya que había descendido por el desnivel para ver el estado de Zech – pero si es el mimado de Zech, jeje, como me gusta verte en esta lamentable situación, jajaja – se rió Touya.

-Touya... cof cof maldito hijo de... – intentó hablar Zech, pero unas fuertes náuseas se lo impidieron – has sido tú... – le acusó viendo como Touya estaba acompañado por varios Freepets y un par de Blondies de bajo rango.

-Jeje veo que tu cerebro aún te funciona, jeje pero eso no será por mucho tiempo querido – le afirmó mostrando una navaja de hoja de láser – te dije que acabaría contigo, jeje, ¿quieres mandarle algún mensaje a tu queridísimo hermanito? Porque pronto lo iré a ver jeje. Tu me has quitado a esos Premiums y como compensación pienso arrebatarte todo lo que tienes, hasta tu patética vida, jaja y pienso disfrutarlo plenamente, sobretodo con tu delicioso hermanito, jeje.

-Maldito, cof cof, como lo toques... te mato – le amenazó Zech.

-El que va a morir eres tú, jeje estás echo una pena, no creo que dures más de unas horas con esas heridas, estás perdiendo sangre muy rápidamente, jeje, ¿pero sabes que? Como soy benevolente me apiadaré de ti y aceleraré tu muerte – le dijo sujetando una de sus muñecas para hacerle un corte en ella para que comenzara a sangrar – jeje cuando te encuentren desangrado todo creerán que ha sido debido a las heridas del accidente, jeje me lo has puesto muy fácil Zech, no eres tan listo como pensabas, jaja.

-Hijo de perra... – balbuceó débilmente Zech.

-Sí si lo que tu quieras pero este hijo de perra va ha reventar el precioso culito de tu hermano, jeje y cuando me canse de él se lo entregaré a unos conocidos que tienen un burdel fuera de Eron, seguro que será la estrella del local, jeje "será el Blondie que perdió su gloria para convertirse en el puto de los rabales".

-No te atrevas, arghhh – se quejó de dolor Zech al sentir como Touya le apretaba una herida del hombro.

-Eso te lo aseguro, solo lamento que no lo puedas ver con tus propios ojos, pero dejarte vivo sería demasiado peligroso para mis planes. Así que hasta nunca Zech – le dijo despidiéndose del Blondie dejándolo que se desangrase.

Sin mucho remordimiento, Touya y los demás dejaron el coche accidentado con su conductor agonizante para subir por el desnivel y alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Zech moriría en cuestión de horas sin que nadie se enterase.

-Este es mi fin – pensó Zech recostándose lo más cómodamente posible en el asiento del conductor – Quatre, hermano... lo siento – sollozó cayéndole una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla amoratada – Duo... Heero – los llamó dibujando en su mente la silueta y los rostros de sus dos enamorados – lo siento... no pude protegeros... jeje tenías razón... Max... pero ahora... ya es... tarde... perdonarme... – susurró con dificultad hasta que ya no pudo más.

En el trasbordador.

Duo y Heero disfrutaban de una agradable siesta dentro de la nave, ambos dormidos uno abrazado al otro. De pronto Heero se despierta sobresaltado despertando a Duo.

-¡Heero que ocurre! – le preguntó Duo a su esposo recostándose un poco sobre la cama.

-Yo... no sé... de repente algo me ha inquietado, tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si algo me aprisionara el corazón, algo ha sucedido, lo sé – le comentó inquieto cuando se sentó sobre la cama.

-Yo también siento una opresión el pecho, ¿crees que habrá sucedido a Quatre o a Zech?.

-No estoy seguro pero me temo que sí – le dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Duo – Duo, ¿te sientes bien? Te has puesto muy pálido de repente.

-Heero... fuuuu fu fu – comenzó a respira entrecortadamente – es Zech, estoy seguro – le dijo asustado mientras se sujetaba del pecho y del vientre – algo le ha pasado, lo acabo de sentir – le afirmó poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación.

-Duo tranquilízate, te estás poniendo muy nervioso, ven acuéstate de nuevo – le pidió preocupado Heero al ver lo alterado que estaba y más cuando gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

-Le ha pasado algo, snif estoy seguro, no sé como lo sé pero estoy seguro, snif Heero ¿que vamos hacer? – le preguntó de nuevo a su koi.

-Duo cálmate por favor, intentaré que me conecten con Gundam X pero tranquilízate por favor – le pidió angustiado.

-Heero yo... arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó doblándose hacia delante sujetándose el vientre.

-¡¡¡Duoooo que te pasa! – corrió a sujetar al trenzado.

-Ayyyyy me duele – se quejó mirándose el abdomen – el bebé... el bebé ya viene – exclamó asustado al ver como por sus piernas y pies corría el líquido de la placenta de su hijo – arghhh se ha roto la placenta – le informó casi cayendo al suelo pero Heero pudo evitarlo al levantarlo en brazos a tiempo.

-Aún te falta dos semanas – le dijo preocupado.

-Argghhh pues díselo a él – le dijo molesto tumbándose sobre la cama con ayuda de su esposo.

-Aguanta un poco amor, voy a por el médico – le dijo acomodando lo mejor que pudo a su marido con los almohadones.

-No me dejes solo – sollozó Duo asustado.

-Tengo que ir cariño, no te asustes, nuestro bebé está a punto de nacer y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no tardaré te lo prometo – le aseguró dándole un rápido beso en los labios para salir corriendo por el doctor.

-Snif, snif, no tardes por favor, aaaahhhhhh – gimió de dolor a notar la primera contracción que lo dejó casi sin aliento.

Minutos después el doctor que había traído Heero para asistir a Duo ya tenía todo lo necesario para el parto. Duo sufría las contracciones más seguidas sin dejar que Heero se separase de su lado, estaba asustado y temía porque algo no saliera como estaba previsto. El parto sería dura al ser primerizo y duraría por lo visto bastantes horas, cosa que aterrorizaba a Duo.

Continuará...


	9. Cap IX Entre la vida y la muerte

PREMIUM

Cap IX Entre la vida y la muerte

Hacía más de dos horas que la última persona había visto a Zech Winner sano y salvo y por ahora nadie se había percatado de la situación.

Laboratorios NOVA.

-Valla te veo muy contento Touya – aseguró el 3er rango dentro de Eron.

-Jeje, ¿se nota? – preguntó condescendientemente Touya al que sería su superior en el escalafón político de la cuidad – por fin puedo decir que la suerte me sonríe, jeje. Estoy seguro que los negocios a partir de hoy me serán beneficiosos, ¿no crees que eso es fantástico? – dijo Touya sin querer ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Supongo que no, ¿y se puede saber a que es debido? – preguntó con su usual indiferencia, no por su escasa curiosidad como con todo lo que no era referente a él, si no más bien por conversar con él.

-Valla Yuma me sorprendes, normalmente no eres tan curioso, siempre vas a tus asuntos pero como hoy me siento benevolente te lo diré, jeje. Soy me dediqué a sacar la basura del medio, jeje. Ya sabes la gente molesta y envidiosa, solo eso.

-Me hago una idea, seguramente algún cliente descontento, je. Bueno no te molesto más, tengo que pasar la lista de entradas del laboratorio a Zech y luego darle el registro a ZERO, ¿por casualidad le has visto? Hace rato que no lo veo en su oficina – preguntó a Touya.

-No... no lo he visto, pero yo que tú pasaría de él y llevaría el registro a ZERO, seguramente esté holgazaneando por ahí. Por cierto esta noche los chicos nos reunimos en mi casa, ¿por qué no te vienes? Hace tiempo que no compartes una velada con nosotros – le invitó Touya acercándose al alto Blondie de manera insinuante a Yuma – debo decirte que la última vez que estuvimos juntos me dejaste con ganas de más – le dijo lujuriosamente a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Je, yo también disfruté el encuentro, pero no sé... esta noche estaré ocupado, estoy buscando un nuevo Pet. Tenía pensado ir a... – comentó Yuma sujetando la barbilla de Touya para mirarlo a los ojos sin intimidación. Buscaba la mejor forma de negarse sin que lo notase

-Olvídate de eso, un Pet, jeje ¿vas a comparar mi compañía con la que te pueda dar un asqueroso Pet? – le preguntó molesto empujando al Yuma para romper el contacto con su mano en su rostro.

-Claro que no, eso jamás – le aseguró abrazando de pronto la cintura de Touya para acercarlo contra su cuerpo para lamerle de manera lasciva la comisura de los labios del otro Blondie – pero ya sabes que de vez en cuando uno necesita ciertos entretenimiento, jeje. Sobretodo después de haberme desecho de aquel Pet.

-Mmm si ya recuerdo, no entiendo porque te deshiciste de él, a pesar de parecer un Pet ordinario tenía algo que atraía demasiado... mmm cual era su nombre... ya no me acuerdo. Pero lo más extraño es que le diste la libertad haciéndole Freepet en vez de venderlo en cualquier mercado – le dijo al oído mientras mordía levemente su lóbulo – Eres un Blondie muy peculiar Yuma, nunca hablas de ti, siempre pareces ocultar algo, ese alo de misterio que te envuelve te hace... extremadamente atrayente, jeje.

-Ese es mi carisma, jeje – bromeó Yuma apartándose su larga melena dorada lejos de su rostro y sobre ese Pet, pues... pensé que sería menos peligroso si estaba libre que siendo un Pet – le respondió separándose de Touya.

-¿Peligroso?

-Sí, como tu bien has dicho tenía algo que podía acarrear problemas para un Blondie. Yo descubrí su belleza hipnótica en un de mis viajes y lo traje aquí, así que yo era responsable de lo que pudiese hacer así que me deshice de él antes de que me embrujara con su encanto sireno.

-Muy acertado mirándolo de esta forma. Entonces vas a venir o no, puedo hacer que los chicos se marchen si te incomodan, solos tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos – le sugirió a su ex amante.

-No sé... me lo pensaré, te llamo después del trabajo y te aviso – le respondió Yuma sujetándole de la nuca par atraerlo a sus labios y besarlo lo suficientemente apasionado

para dejar perturbado al experto Touya.

-Er... entonces esperaré tu llamada con ansias – dijo con anhelo Touya para ver alejarse a ese imponente Blondie.

Yuma se alejó del Touya con su sonrisa altanera para borrarla de su rostro en cuanto perdió de vista a su ex amante para cambiarla a una mueca de asco.

-Maldito desgraciado, solo te soporto porque es necesario sino... – se dijo Yuma a si mismo.

En la Mansión Winner.

-Winner-san, tiene una llamada de Asato-sama, pregunta por Winner-sama – le informó Omi.

-Cojo la llamada en el estudio – exclamó Quatre desde el pasillo de la Mansión – Hola Max ¿ha ocurrido algo? – le preguntó Quatre extrañado.

-Hola Quatre, ¿no ha llegado tu hermano a casa? – preguntó sorprendido.

-No, yo hace cosa de una hora y no ha aparecido, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Hace más de dos horas que tendría que hace llegado, esta mañana se peleó con Touya y lo mandé a casa para que descansase, se veía muy estresado ¿dónde se habrá metido?

-Pues... aquí no ha venido ni siquiera ha llegado. no le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, espera un momento, lo llamaré por la otra línea al coche – le informó mientras tecleaba el numero personal de Zech, esperando unos segundos en silencio – no contesta, mierda y al móvil tampoco, esto no me gusta.

-Max, el rastreador del auto no funciona – le dijo cada vez más asustado Quatre – el localizador no indica su posición, mi hermano no... oh dios Max, él no – sollozó asustado.

-Tranquilízate Quatre – ordenó Max asustándose también – ordenaré una búsqueda desde el laboratorio.

-Pero y si le ha pasado algo... tengo que ir a buscarlo... tengo que... – le expuso indeciso y aterrorizado.

-Tu no vas hacer nada – le ordenó imperiosamente – vas a quedarte en la Mansión, que Omi active todas las medidas de seguridad, no dejes entrar a nadie en la Mansión ni cojas llamadas que no sean las mías o las de Wufei hasta que yo no te halla informado de lo que le ha sucedido a Zech. Te voy a enviar a Treize ahora mismo, solo déjale entrar a él a la Mansión, solo a él, ¿lo has entendido? – le preguntó a su amigo.

-Sí lo he entendido, pero quiero ayudar Max – le respondió.

-Haciendo lo que te he dicho ayudarás, no sabemos y tú puedes ser el siguiente en sucederle algo, si son ciertas mis sospechas. Sobre todo Quatre no dejes entrar a nadie en la Mansión, aunque digan que van de parte de tu hermano o mía, puede ser una trampa, recuerda solo a Treize, él sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

-De... de acuerdo, ¿me avisarás en cuanto sepas algo de mi hermano? – le preguntó compungido.

-Claro, no te preocupes, en cuanto sepa algo te aviso.

-Max.

-¿Sí?

-Puede Wufei venir... es que no quiero estar solo... yo – sugirió Quatre intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta y aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Jeje, claro baka. Avisaré a Wufei para que esté contigo, te lo mandaré con Treize, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Vale... esto Max... gracias por todo.

-No hay de que precioso, ahora avisa a Omi para que active la seguridad y espera noticias mías, ya verás como en poco tiempo sabremos de Zech.

-Muy bien, estaré esperando, adiós... hasta luego – le dijo despidiéndose del Blondie.

Tan pronto cortó la comunicación, llamó a su Mansión para ponerse en contacto con Treize, su jefe de seguridad, le contó sus sospechas y le pidió que acompañase a su pareja a la Mansión Winner donde se quedaría para proteger al joven Winner y a su esposo. También habló unos minutos con Wufei para también explicarle lo sucedido prometiéndole que en cuanto supiera algo se verían en la Mansión Winner.

Desde su mesa, activo los sistemas de rastreo que poseía NOVA, dando como sujeto de búsqueda a Zech Winner, tanto en el ámbito secundario como principal dentro de la base de datos del propio ZERO. El programa informático accedió a toda la red de información de Eron, en unos minutos debería de obtener algún tipo de información, no por ello Eron era una de las ciudades más vigiladas de todo Gundam.

Mientras esperaba la información iba accediendo manualmente a todos los puntos de cámaras de vigilancias que se disponía de la red de la cuidad, vigilando cualquier tipo de rastro o pista que advirtiera del paradero de Zech.

En medio de todo ese despliegue de búsqueda, alguien llegó a su despacho sin que se diera cuenta de su visitante.

-Veo que andas muy ocupado – se oyó la voz siempre serena de Yuma, que lo miraba desde el quicio de la puerta con un dossier en la mano, esperando la invitación a pasar al despacho del 2º Rango.

-Ah! Hola Yuma no te había oído entrar, perdona, pero pasa, pasa, estoy algo liado en estos momentos pero dime – le comentó con naturalidad.

-¿Problemas graves? – preguntó curioso Yuma

-Espero que no lo sean – dijo esperanzado sin dar muchos más detalles

-Bueno espero que lo puedas solucionar... por cierto, ando buscando a Zech, tengo que entregarle las listas de entradas de esta semana, ¿lo has visto por casualidad?.

-Eso mismo me gustaría a mi saber – le respondió Max sin ocultar su preocupación.

-No sabes donde pue...

De pronto un grito de dolor y pánico se oyó en todo el edificio proveniente de la última planta del edificio, seguida de una fuerte bajada de tensión eléctrica provocando que todas las alarmas de los sistemas electrónicos se activaran, toda la red en el ámbito informático, energético y de sustento se vio colapsado creando fallos cada pocos segundos.

-¡Que está pasando! – dijo alarmado Max accediendo como pudo a las cámaras del nivel superior donde ZERO controlaba todo el funcionamiento del laboratorio y del resto de la ciudad.

-Algo está sucediendo con ZERO, el colapso lo está provocando él – aseguró Yuma tecleando diversos comandos informáticos desde el propio PC de Max – y no es solo en el ámbito de NOVA... también está provocando el colapso en toda la ciudad – exclamó Yuma señalando los monitores de las cámaras de vigilancia que estaba mirando con anterioridad Max.

En ellas se veían como en numerosos puntos de la cuidad sufrían diversos apagones de electricidad así como todo objeto bajo control del propio ZERO estaba descontrolado.

-¡¡Asato-sama! – gritó Timmy entrando de imprevisto al despacho de su jefe, bastante alterado – Asato-sama, en los niveles 2,6 y 8 las alarmas están creando interferencias, están produciendo errores graves, ya hay dos de los tres sectores anulados y los embriones de esos sectores están muriendo sin que los científicos puedan hacer nada. Asato-sama requieren su presencia de inmediato, nadie sabe lo que está pasando. Parece como si ZERO se hubiera vuelto loco – le explicó alarmado.

-Aún no sé que está pasando Timmy, por desgracia los sectores afectado ya no pueden ser recuperados, así que esos embriones deberán ser destruidos, que se concentren en mantener estables los demás sectores – le informó con rapidez – que bloqueen las alarmas y que establezcan el protocolo manualmente, yo voy a averiguar que está pasando con ZERO, eso es la mayor prioridad en estos momentos, que los científicos se apañen solos para eso les pagamos.

-Sí Asato-sama – asintió Timmy.

-ZERO está descontrolado, algo le ha tenido que suceder – dijo preocupado Yuma – jamás lo había visto así – les comentó a los demás viendo como la cámara en de la planta 19 se veían a pesar de las interferencias al cuerpo holográfico de ZERO colapsarse en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación estando en el suelo de rodillas y encogido sobre si mismo. El sistema de sonido no funcionaba por lo que no podían saber lo que en esos momentos ZERO parecía estar gritando con desesperación – Avisa a Touya y a Relena, que ellos se encarguen de la situación de alerta, que intenten restablecer todos los sistemas posibles, pero antes que bloqueen el enlace de ZERO con el resto de la red – informó profesionalmente Yuma.

-Así lo haré Tsukoiji-sama – le respondió Timmy saliendo rápidamente del despacho.

-Voy a subir, hay que descubrir que le pasa a ZERO – comentó Max poniéndose de pie para salir del despacho.

-¡Espera! Te acompaño, puedes necesitar mi ayuda – se ofreció Yuma.

En menos de un minuto los dos Blondies se encontraba frente la puerta de acceso del nivel 19º. El sistema de apertura como los demás sistemas estaba fallado por lo que tuvieron que forzarlo para poder entrar en los dominios de ZERO.

Al entrar vieron la misma imagen que les mostró la cámara desde el ordenador de Max pero con total nitidez pero ahora si podían escuchar lo que ZERO balbuceaba.

-¡¡¡¡ Noooooooooo, no puede ser! Él noooooooooooooooooooo – los gritos desesperados del holograma provocaban que fuertes descargas de energía rebotasen por toda la habitación haciéndola peligrosa para los propios Blondies.

-¡¡ZERO! – gritó Max para llamar su atención - ¿¡Qué está pasando? ¡Tranquilízate, debes tranquilizarte! Estás colapsando todo el sistema.

-Nooooooooo no puede ser, el no... yo no pude ayudarle yo no – gimoteaba el ordenador central ZERO, viéndose más humano de lo que debería ser, su rostro etéreo derramaba lágrimas virtuales.

-¡ZERO basta! – le exigió Max sin ningún resultado.

-¡ZERO! – gritó esta vez Yuma - ¿a quien no has podido ayudar?.

Esa pregunta pareció hacer reaccionar al ser artificial que dirigió su rostro descompuesto a los dos Blondies que había entrado en su territorio sin darse cuenta.

-¡Max, Yuma! – gritó ZERO reconociéndoles al instante y proyectándose cerca de ellos angustiado – debéis ayudarle rápido, yo no he podido, no me percaté de lo que estaba sucediendo, rápido ir a ayudarle... se muere.

-¿Ayudarle... a... a quien? – preguntó Max temeroso de la respuesta al intuir lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡A ZECH! Rápido le ha pasado algo horrible, debéis ir en su ayuda, yo no pude protegerle, no me di cuenta.

-¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó alarmado Yuma.

-No lo sé – respondió angustiado ZERO – lo descubrí al notar tu acceso a mi red de búsqueda – comentó ZERO mirando a Max – eso me alarmó y rastree Eron... entonces...

De pronto ZERO hizo aparecer una gran pantalla virtual donde se apreciaba la zona donde el coche de Zech se había salido de la carretera, de pronto la imagen se centro en el coche tirado en la cuneta, dentro del amasijo que era el coche del Blondie se aprecio un cuerpo recostado en el asiento sin ningún movimiento en el interior. No se veía muy bien el estado del cuerpo pero si se podía apreciar bastante sangre que manchaba su ropa y el rostro de Zech inerte.

-No detecto ningún signo vital... – informó aterrado ZERO – mis sensores casi no perciben calor corporal ni ningún dato que me indiquen que sigue vivo... por favor Max ayúdale – suplicó por primera vez desde su creación el ser artificial.

-Dios mío Zech – exclamó asustado Max al ver el estado de su amigo - ¿cómo ha ocurrido?.

-Aún no lo sé – respondió ZERO – perece un accidente automovilístico pero...

-Eso parece el cinturón Sur, es extraño... ¿Qué hacía Zech en esa zona? De dirigirse a su casa, esa ruta no está ni por asomo cerca de su destino – comentó Yuma extrañado.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para averiguaciones, Zech puede estar al borde de la muerte – dijo Max intranquilo – ZERO, establece la ruta más rápida y corta que me lleve hasta Zech, mándamela a mi coche, voy para allá, también manda una unidad médica con todo lo necesario – le pidió el Blondie para después salir corriendo hacia el nivel inferior del edificio donde se subiría a su auto

-Snif, snif enseguida – respondió ZERO haciendo lo que le había pedido Max en segundos.

-Yuma, ¿te haces cargo de ZERO? – le preguntó Max al 3er. Rango antes de marcharse.

-Sí claro, ve tranquilo – le respondió a Max que salió corriendo – Bien ahora debes de desconectarte de la red ZERO, estás provocando el colapso de toda la ciudad – le informó a hombre virtual.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Yuma consiguió neutralizar las interferencias que provocaban el caos en NOVA, así poco a poco la normalidad se recobraba en todo el edificio y en el resto de la ciudad.

Max corría a gran velocidad por las calles de Eron, su corazón latía apresurado temiendo que no llegara a tiempo para ayudar a su mejor amigo, tenía un mal presentimiento, Zech no era de los que tenían accidentes de tráfico, lo más probable es que aquello enmascarase un ataque a su persona que no un simple accidente. Solo deseaba que llegase a tiempo, que su amigo hubiera resistido lo suficiente hasta que él llegase a su lado.

En el trasbordador.

-¡¡¡Arghhhhhhhhhhh Heero me dueleeeeeeeeee! ¡Que está pasando argghhh no puedo sentir a mi bebé Heero! – exclamó asustado Duo mientras estaba acostado en la camilla de la sala médica de la nave con su esposo a su lado abrazándole por detrás.

-Sé que duele amor, debes de ser fuerte, respira – intentó tranquilizarle Heero pero él mismo era un manojo de nervios que a duras penas se podía contener – el bebé estará bien no te preocupes cariño.

-Duo-san – llamó el doctor cariñosamente – ahora no debe de empujar, el conducto de salida no está preparado deberá de aguantar un poco más – le informó el médico haciendo un tacto en el conducto para asegurarse.

-No podré aguantar, es horrible el dolor que siento, snif, no podré y mi bebé morirá – sollozó Duo angustiado.

-Si podrá joven Duo, Ud. es fuerte, es solo que como es primerizo las cosas van un poco lentas – le explicó haciendo que flexionase más las piernas el trenzado para tener mayor acceso – y sobre que tu bebé morirá, olvídate... eso no va a ocurrir, yo estoy aquí para que eso no ocurra – le aseguró el anciano.

-¡¡¡Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó tras una nueva contracción el Duo siendo sujetado al instante por su esposo para ayudarlo a pasar el dolor – fu fu fuf fuf fuf – bufaba entrecortadamente el trenzado – pero... no siento a mi bebé, arghhhh.

-Trata de relajarte joven Duo... no lo sientes porque estás muy tenso, tu bebé está bien, solo aguanta un poco más, no falta mucho muchacho.

-Duo cariño el bebé está bien – le aseguró Heero limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su esposo, intenta no ponerte tenso, mira dame tu mano – le pidió Heero recontándose un poco más en la camilla haciendo que a la vez el cuerpo de su esposo que se encontraba apoyado en su pecho se recostase también – pon tu mano aquí, bajo el vientre... ¿lo notas? – preguntó Heero son una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No... no noto nada – respondió asustado Duo.

-Aquí – dijo Heero guiando la mano de Duo bajo el ombligo del trenzado – respira hondo y expulsa el aire lentamente... deja tu mente en blanco y siente como nuestro hijo se mueve, como late su corazoncito.

Tras unos segundos, a Duo se le transformó la cara de un estado del más absoluto miedo a la mayor expresión de felicidad.

-¡¡Sí! Se mueve... mi bebé se mueve – exclamó eufórico.

-Lo ves cariño – aseguró Heero ya más tranquilo.

-No tienes que temer nada joven Duo... ya falta poco – le dijo introduciendo dos dedos en el canal del parto – tu bebé ya está coronado, ya puedo ver la matita de pelo oscuro, un poco más y empezarás a empujar ¿de acuerdo Duo? – le preguntó el médico sin dejar de mostrar su risueña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Va... vale arggghhhh – respondió Duo agotado.

Ya llevaba más de cuatro horas de parto, de dolorosas contracciones, aunque el susto inicial ya había pasado ya que en las primeras contracciones tras la primera revisión el doctor había notado que el bebé no estaba en la posición adecuando para el alumbramiento y eso si que era peligroso. Tras varios masajes sobre su vientre y con ayuda del utensilio adecuado pudo colocar al bebé en la posición adecuada, a la espera de que el canal estuviera lo suficiente dilatado para la expulsión del infante.

-Bueno... llegó la hora joven Duo, en la próxima contracción ¡¡EMPUJE! – pidió el doctor alentando a su paciente.

-Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó Duo adolorido.

-Así es mi amor... empuja – animó Heero desde atrás.

-Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la sala médico, numerosos viajeros que conocían la situación de la joven pareja, esperaba nervioso todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro. El joven trenzado había encandilado a la mayoría de los viajantes con su alegría y ahora estaban pendientes del buen fin del embarazo del chico.

Unos diez minutos más tarde después de oír como los gritos del joven trenzado eran más seguidos, un potente berrido de un bebé llenó la sala médica y sus alrededores.

Tan pronto como oyeron los primeros lloros disconformes del recién nacido, todos los improvisados espectadores rompieron en aplausos y gritos de felicidad.

El bebé había nacido y por los fuertes chillidos su estado era saludable, al menos así sus pulmones lo aseguraban.

Otros cinco minutos más tuvieron que esperar hasta ver abrir la puerta de la sala, un sonriente padre mostraba a los viajeros a su pequeño retoño. Era un bebito con la piel sonrosada, seguramente sería tan pálido como su padre trenzado, estaba abrigado por una mantita azul donde solo se le veía su carita y su pequeñita manita que estaba siendo succionada con ímpetu, tenía los ojitos cerrado y el poco pelo que se le veía era de un castaño oscuro como el padre que lo llevaba en brazos orgullos.

-¡¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh que cosita tan linda! – exclamaron varios de los viajeros provocando que el bebé frunciera un poco la cara en señal de que le había despertado para después abrir sus precioso ojos de un azul cielo.

-¿Qué ha sido? Niño o niña – preguntó una mujer que se encontraba cerca de Heero.

-Es un varoncito – comunicó con orgullo Heero.

-¿Le habéis puesto nombre? – preguntó otro.

-No todavía no, tenemos pensados varios ya que no sabíamos si iba a ser niño o niña.

-¿Vais a seguir el viaje? – preguntó una joven.

-Todo depende de lo que nos diga el doctor si es conveniente o no – respondió cortésmente.

-¿Y...? – fue a pregunta una mujer mayor.

-Y... sintiéndolo mucho – intervino el doctor que se había acercado a salvar al padre primerizo del duro interrogatorio – este pequeño debe descansar, así como los padres. Las preguntas se responderán luego – solicitó el doctor.

-Muchas gracias por el apoyo – comentó Heero a todo los reunidos.

-Felicita a Duo de nuestra parte – comentó la mujer anciana.

-Descuide, con permiso nos retiramos – anunció Heero llevándose a su hijo junto a su esposo que lentamente se recuperaba del duro parto.

El doctor y Heero entraron en la habitación que acondicionaron para la recuperación de Duo, en esos momentos el trenzado reponía fuerzas tumbado en la cama individual de la estancia.

-Ya estamos aquí Duo – anunció en doctor con su amable sonrisa – jeje deberías haber visto la expectación que ha despertado tu pequeño, jeje.

-¿Había gente esperando fuera? – preguntó sorprendido Duo.

-¿Gente? – exclamó Heero contento – creo que casi todo el pasaje del trasbordador estaba allí, nuestro tesoro ha sido presentado y ovacionado como si fuera todo un príncipe, jeje.

-Pero ahora el príncipe debe descansar... si me permites – dijo en doctor acercándose a Heero para que le entregase al bebé – joven Duo es la hora que le des su primera poma, como habrás notado deben molestarte el pecho, el pequeño debe tomar el calostro que generas, esas será una gran fuente de protección para tu hijo – le informó el médico posando con cuidado al bebé en los brazos de Duo.

-¿Deberé de darle el pecho? – le Duo dijo preocupado mientras desabrochaba la parte superior de su camisón para acercar al bebé a su inflamado pezón.

-Es muy recomendable que lo hagas, con ello pasaras gran parte de las defensas que necesitará tu bebé. ¿Es que tienes algún conveniente? – preguntó observando como el bebé comenzaba a alimentarse de su padre.

-No es eso pero... – le respondió mirando asustado al médico.

-¿Qué ocurre amor? – preguntó Heero sin comprender la incomodidad de Duo, él pensaba que estaría más que contento de poder alimentar el mismo a su retoño.

-Es que... mis pechos son muy pequeños – dijo avergonzado sin apenas voz – a lo mejor mi leche no es suficiente.

-Oh! Es eso, jeje – se rió el doctor sin dar la menor importancia al recién padre – por eso no debes preocuparte, en los partos masculinos es normal que no se desarrollen mucho las glándulas mamarías, pero de todas maneras eso no implicará que no puedas alimentar correctamente a tu pequeño. Deberás de amamantar a tu bebé en cada toma con un pecho diferente, si notas que no queda satisfecho puedes ayudarte con leche preparada, al principio no creo que lo necesites pero conforme crezca la ayuda será necesaria, eso es normal hasta en las mujeres, así que no te angusties. Bueno ahora os dejo, cuando termine de mamar acostar al bebé en esta cuna provisional y luego a descansar, queda mucho viaje aún y debes reponerte cuanto antes Duo.

-Hablando del viaje doctor, cree recomendable seguir el viaje, llevamos casi una semana de viaje y aún nos esperan al menos tres más, ¿qué opina sobre ello? – preguntó Heero preocupado por la seguridad de su esposo e hijo.

-Para serte sincero la situación es delicada, el bebé nació antes de hora, él está bien pero aún así nació prematuramente y tres semanas en este trasbordador no es muy recomendable, se podría realizar pero podría ser peligroso.

-¿Entonces es recomendable regresar? – preguntó Duo que observaba a su pequeño alimentarse.

-Si es posible deberían regresara a Gundam o a la colonia que dejamos hace tres días, allí podrían permanecer hasta que el bebé estuviera bien para un viaje más largo – le respondió el doctor.

-Pues buscaré la manera de regresar, tengo que hablar con el capitán de la nave – informó Heero poniéndose de pie – encontraré la manera de regresar Duo, no te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos, no pienso arriesgaros a ninguno de los dos – dijo Heero acercándose a besar la cabecita de su bebé y los labios de su esposo.

-Es la mejor opción – aseguró el médico – conozco a un amigo de la colonia Alfa que puede venir a buscarnos con una nave estelar que tiene, si quieres puedo solicitar su ayuda.

-Nos haría un gran favor – comentó Heero.

-No te preocupes hablaré con mi amigo ahora mismo – dijo el médico antes de salir de la habitación – en cuanto sepa algo os lo informaré.

-Heero – llamó a su esposo antes de verle marcharse junto al doctor.

-Sí cariño.

-Sé que nuestro bebé es lo primero pero... podría averiguar algo sobre Zech, mi corazonada no se ha ido, algo grave a tenido que pasar en Eron, por favor... – pidió preocupado Duo mientras mecía al bebé.

-A eso también iba cariño, no se me había olvidado, intentaré averiguar algo, ahora descansa, en cuanto regrese acostaré a nuestro pequeño y descansaremos los dos que lo necesitamos – le dijo besando cariñosamente a Duo.

-Gracias – le agradeció el trenzado.

-No tienes porque dármelas, ahora vuelvo, te quiero.

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación dejando al parturiente con retoño alimentándose con ganas.

En la Mansión Winner, treinta minutos después de la llamada de Max a su Mansión.

-Winner-san, el Wufei-san acaba de llegar – anunció Omi a su señor que se encontraba en uno de los salones principales esperando a su mejor amigo.

-¡¡Wufeiiiiiii! – exclamó Quatre reconfortado al ver aparecer a su amigo moreno.

-Q-chan – respondió Wufei a abrazando a su tembloroso amigo – tranquilo ya estoy aquí, ya verás que todo se solucionará, shhhh tranquilo, ven siéntate, estas muy alterado.

-Ohhh! Wufy estoy tan asustado.. snif ¿y si le ha pasado algo malo a mi hermano, yo me moriría, no podré soportarlo – le confesó abrazándose al exótico Pet que estaba vestido con su típico traje oriental de seda azul marino sin mangas.

-No pasará nada, ya lo verás a demás nos tienes a Max y a mí, también tienes a Omi, no estás solo – le dijo Wufei intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Pero yo... – le dijo levantando la vista desde que se abrazó a su amigo percatándose de otra presencia en la sala – oh lo siento Treize no te he dicho nada perdóname, soy un desconsiderado – dijo Quatre apenado.

-No se preocupe por eso Winner-san, entiendo como se siente no se preocupe, a partir de ahora yo me encargo de su protección hasta que todo vuelva a su normalidad como Asato-sama me ordenó – aseguró con firmeza el alto Freepet que era de la propiedad de Max. Treize era casi tan alto como Quatre, de complexión atlética, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, sus rasgos eran firmes y poseía una belleza muy atrayente para ser un Pet normal, o eso quería hacer ver a los demás.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Treize-san espero no causarte muchas molestias – dijo agradecido Quatre al Freepet de Wufei y Max.

-Lo hago gustosamente, tanto tu hermano como tú siempre me han tratado amablemente, además aprecio muco a Asato-sama, sé que no estoy obligado a esto pero Asato-sama me lo pidió como un favor, y lo hago encantado.

-Muchas gracias Treize-san – dijo Quatre más tranquilo al tener al jefe de seguridad personal de Max.

-Iré a revisar los sistemas de seguridad de la Mansión, así os dejaré a los dos para que habléis de vuestras cosas – comentó Treize sonriendo a los jóvenes.

-Siempre tan diplomático Treize – aseguró Wufei al ver como el Freepet salía del salón.

-Jeje ya sabes como soy, jeje si me necesitas estaré con Omi revisando la Mansión.

-Muy bien – respondió Wufei.

-Wufy... ¿Qué voy hacer sin mi hermano...? – preguntó Quatre volviendo al tema anterior a la vez que desviada la vista al suelo – Yo...

-Estás embarazado, lo he notado – dijo Wufei mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? ¿Cuándo tú...? – preguntó sorprendido Quatre.

-Tenía mis sospechas, hace bastantes semanas que hablamos la última vez sobre la posibilidad de que estuvieras embarazado y hasta ahora no me había dicho nada, de no estarlo me lo hubieras dicho enseguida a la cuarta semana de la marcha de Trowa, además ya empiezas a vestir túnicas en vez de la ropa ajustada que sueles vestir y la última pista la descubría al abrazarte, jeje cuando lo hiciste pude notar que tu barriga ya está algo abultada, ¿de cuanto estas? De tres o cuatro meses ¿no? – preguntó Wufei

-Tienes razón – afirmó con tristeza Quatre – estoy de catorce semanas.

-¿Te ha visitado algún médico? – preguntó preocupado Wufei.

-No – respondió en un susurro – no sabía a quien acudir.

-Y supongo que Zech tampoco sabe nada ¿verdad? – reprendió el Pet molesto.

-No, no lo sabe.

-Por todo los dioses Quatre, tienes que ir a que te vea un médico, lo que estás haciendo es una temeridad, no sabes si tu embarazo va bien – le amonestó Wufei.

-Lo sé pero no sé en quien puedo confiar, snif. ¿Qué voy hacer Wufy?.

-Tranquilo, shhhh – dijo abrazando a su amigo – no te preocupes ahora yo estoy contigo, conozco a un médico que nos podrá ayudar, es de total confianza, es el que me atiende a mí, le llamaré y concertaré una cita para mañana a primera hora. Treize nos acompañará sin correr peligro.

-Pero y mi hermano...

-De eso se encarga Max, ahora lo importante es tu salud ¿o acaso no quieres conservar a tu bebé y que se desarrolle como un Blondie?.

-Claro que lo quiero, es lo que más deseo, pero Zech...

-No te angusties, aún no sabemos nada, Max no tardará en llamar.

Durante varias horas siguieron hablando de diversas cosas, esperando la tan deseada llamada por parte de Max. A eso de las nueve de la noche alguien llamó a la Mansión alertando a todos los que allí se encontraban.

Todos en ese momento se disponían a cenar, Treize ordenó que nadie saliera del comedor a excepción de Omi quien sería el que abriría la puerta, antes de permitirle al Housepet que abriese, el Freepet se acercó al panel de mandos que había en el comedor para comprobar la identidad del visitante.

-Espera Omi – le dijo el Freepet – el registro de seguridad no reconoce a esta persona, no es Touya o alguno de sus secuaces pero aún así no debemos bajar la guardia – comentó a los chicos mientras sacaba su arma, la que siempre le acompañaba – ahora Omi irás abrir con cuidado, vosotros no os moveréis del comedor – le dijo mirando a Quatre y a Wufei – Omi cuando hallas abierto al desconocido no le dejes pasar, yo estaré detrás de ti así que no temas, si sucediera algo o notas cualquier cosa extraña te apartas rápidamente de la entrada y me dejas a mi el resto, ¿entendido?

-Sí Treize-san – le respondió Omi.

-Bien vamos – sugirió Treize.

Con algo de miedo Omi abrió la puerta de la Mansión, la entrada estaba algo oscura por lo cual no pudo observar la alta presencia que se mantenía medio oculta detrás de uno de los grandes maceteros de la entrada. Por ello Omi se adelantó unos pasos para comprobar que si había alguien en la entrada, ganándose una reprimenda que sería efectuada por Treize en cuanto volviese a entrar por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta para regresar a la Mansión una sombra le cortó el paso dándole el mayor susto de su vida.

-Aaahhhhhh! – gritó asustado Omi dando un paso hacia atrás tropezándose él mismo cayendo de espaldas.

-Lamento haberte asustado precioso – se oyó una voz de una persona que rápidamente le abrazó para evitar que cayera al suelo por la impresión.

-¡U... Ud.! – exclamó sorprendido y sumamente sonrojado al percatarse que se encontraba en los brazos de aquel hombre que tanto le había atraído el otro día.

-Así es Lindo Omi – le sonrió Dark estabilizando el cuerpo del Omi pero sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Quita tus sucias manos de Omi – le amenazó Treize que se había acercado sigilosamente a la pareja sin que los dos se dieran cuenta y apuntando a la sien del Dark con el cañón de su pistola.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo Dark sin inmutarse mientras rompía el abrazo de Omi – no tengo intención de hacerle ningún daño – informó al Freepet armado.

-Treize-san, baje el arma... conozco a Black-sama... – le informó con rapidez antes de que ocurriese alguna desgracia.

-¿Conoces a este sujeto, Omi? – preguntó el Freepet sin dejar de apuntar al supuesto Pet moreno de aspecto sospechoso.

-Sí Treize-san, Black-sama vino esta mañana buscando a Winner-sama, creo que se trata de la persona que el amo estaba esperando – comentó sin dar demasiados detalles del asunto, en aquel lugar indiscreto para según que miradas.

-Si me permite presentarme, soy Dark Black y necesito ponerme en contacto con los hermanos Winner o si no es posible con Asato-sama para un asunto importante – informó Dark sin mostrar temor alguno.

-En estos momentos ellos no se encuentran – dijo desafiante Treize guardando su arma – si tan importante deberás hablar conmigo, soy el jefe de seguridad de Asato-sama – le dijo sin darme más información de la necesaria, aún no confiaba en ese hombre y hasta que no comprobase que decía la verdad, tendría que tomar precauciones.

-Me imagino que aún no se fía de mí, jeje yo en su lugar tampoco lo haría, me alegra comprobar que me voy a desenvolver con gente competente. Si me permite un poco de su tiempo Treize-san le podré explicar mejor mi llegada, pero supongo que compartirá conmigo que este lugar no es el indicado para hablar de negocios, jeje.

-En eso tiene razón... será mejor que entremos. Omi avisa a los invitados del comedor que me ausentaré un momento para solucionar esto, que vallan cenado yo lo haré después – le pidió mirando fijamente al Housepet que parecía embelesado observando al recién llegado.

-Er... ah! Si por supuesto Treize-san – le respondió avergonzado al verse descubierto por los dos hombre, provocando cierta molestia en Treize y una sonrisa satisfecha y seductora en Dark.

-¿Estaban a punto de cenar? No sabe cuanto lo lamento... si prefieren puedo venir en otro momento – sugirió Dark.

-No será necesario – respondió el Freepet – Omi estaremos en la biblioteca – le informó al Housepet mientras caminaba junto con Dark hacia dicha dependencia.

En el exterior de la Mansión.

Mientras en las inmediaciones de la Mansión Winner, un vehículo sospechoso estaba estacionado oculto entre las sombras desde hacía más de una hora. El ocupante del vehículo llevaba bastante tiempo apostado en su posición vigilando quien estaba y quien salía de dicha Mansión a la espera de la mejor oportunidad.

-Valla, valla, jeje, veo que en las últimas horas la Mansión Winner a recibido muchas visitas poco usuales – se jactó el individuo – Por ahora te has salvado querido Quatre pero no dudes que no desistiré en mi empeño pequeño golfillo. Me temo que serás tú quien pague por culpa del desgraciado de tu hermano, pagarás por haberme quitado a mis Premiums, Jajaja.

Como desearía ver tu cara cuando te digas que tu queridísimo hermanito está muerto al lado de una cuneta, jaja no creo que tarden mucho en darte la noticia, jeje.

Por fin llegó la hora de mi venganza, Jajaja – se rió escandalosamente – ¡¡los Winner pagarés por lo que me habéis hecho, malditos!.

En la Mansión.

Omi se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la entrada para dirigirse rápidamente al comedor donde seguramente tanto Quatre como Wufei estarían deseosos de saber quien había llegado. Nada más aparecer por el comedor Quatre y Wufei se lanzaron sobre él para sacarle la mayor información posible.

-Omi, ¿de quien se trataba? – preguntó Quatre nervioso.

-¿Dónde está Treize? – preguntó a la ver Wufei - ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-¿Se sabe algo de mi hermano? ¿Eran noticias de él? – siguió atosigando al pobre Housepet con preguntas.

-Esto... no pasa nada es solo que... – dijo abochornado el Pet.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar ansioso Wufei.

Intentando controlar los nervios lo mejor que pudo Omi les explicó de quien se trataba aquella visita y lo que creía que venía buscando. También les informó de la petición de Treize para que comenzasen a cenar.

-¿A si que se trata de ese hombre misterioso que me comentaste esta tarde? – resumió escuetamente Quatre, al recordar que al llegar a casa le informó de la extraña visita que esa mañana.

-Er... si se trata del mismo – afirmó sonrojado Omi sin atreverse a mirar a su señor y al amigo de este.

-Uyyy que me parece que a nuestro querido Omi le ha afectado de forma personal en encuentro con ese joven, jeje – bromeó Wufei percatándose de la incomodidad de Omi.

-Esto... yo... ¡No! Que va no me ha afectado en absoluto – intentó negar el Housepet sonrojándose todavía mucho más.

-Jeje Omi te has puesto como un tomate – se rió Quatre también viendo como Omi se ruborizaba cada vez más.

-Valla esto si que es una sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que pudieses sentir algo más por nadie que no fuera Zech – conjeturó Wufei – pero me alegra saber que tu corazoncito admite a otros posibles candidatos.

-Por Zero, no digas eso yo no... – replicó avergonzado el Pet.

-Jajaja no pasa nada Omi, ya era hora que te abrieras a otras posibilidades. ¿Y como es? – preguntó curioso Quatre.

-¿Es guapo? ¿ Es un Blondie o es un Pet? ¿De que color tienes los ojos? ¿Tiene buen trasero? – preguntó Wufei iniciándose el interrogatorio al avergonzado Omi.

-¡Wufei-san! ¿Cómo puede preguntar esas cosas? – exclamó avergonzado.

-Pues preguntando, jeje, no te hagas el remilgado Omi y cuenta, ¿es un buen partido?

-Yo... yo no sé, no entiendo de esas cosas yo solo...

-Venga Omi que ¡te cuesta, Descríbenoslo – presionó Quatre a su fiel amigo Housepet - ¿Te parece guapo?.

-Er... sí – afirmó al fin, admitiendo lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo es? – volvió a preguntar Wufei empujando a Omi hasta sentadlo en una de las sillas del comedor para después sentarse ellos junto a Omi.

-No es un Blondie... su apariencia es más propia de un Pet pero dudo que tampoco lo sea, parece no ser de Gundam, a lo mejor es alguien del exterior. Es muy alto casi tanto como Winner-san, su cabello es largo y negro brillante hasta la cintura, de un color tan oscuro como sus ojos... de piel ni muy bronceada ni muy pálida y labios carnosos sin ser excesivos.

-Valla este tipo parece muy interesante – comentó Wufei interesado - ¿Tiene buen cuerpo? Porque si lo tiene es el hombre perfecto, jeje – se rió Wufei por la ocurrencia.

-Yo no sabría decirte, solo lo vi unos minutos, no me fijé mucho... – comentó con nerviosismo.

-¡Venga ya Omi! Tuviste que fijarte, hasta describiste el color de su piel y el color de sus ojos – le comentó Quatre, avergonzado más al chico.

-Bueno, su complexión era como la de Winner-sama – admitió al fin.

-¡Por Zero! – exclamó Wufei impresionado – de no ser por que estoy loco por mi Max iría a secuestrar a ese adonis, jeje – aseguró Wufei – no seas tonto Omi debes aprovechar esta oportunidad, seguro que logras que se interese por ti – animó al joven Omi.

-Wufy tiene razón Omi, podrías intentar iniciar un acercamiento – apoyó Quatre la idea de su mejor amigo.

-Eso sería imposible Winner-san, solo soy un simple Housepet, nadie podría interesarse por mí.

-¡No digas tonterías, Omi! Claro que se podrían interesar por ti, no olvides que a mí también se me considera un Pet y mira, mi esposo es uno de los más respetables Blondies de Eron, así que esa no es excusa – afirmó Wufei.

-Y además dices que crees que es extranjero... con más motivo aún, así tendrás más posibilidades – comentó Quatre -¿Fue amable contigo cuando os conocisteis?.

-Bueno sí... se empeñó en ponerme un apellido y fue muy agradable pero aún así solo fue eso... solo fue amable conmigo.

-¿Te quiso poner apellido? ¿Qué apellido? – preguntó curioso Quatre.

-Esto... eso es igual, Por Zero es muy vergonzoso – Dijo Omi azorado.

-Omiiiiiiiiiiiii – exigió Wufei saber.

-Me... me llamó Omi Lindo... Lindo Omi.

-Ohhh que tierno, jeje – se rió Wufei disfrutando de la incomodidad de Omi, sin maldad.

-Ves como tienes posibilidades – aseguró Quatre.

-No, no lo creo.

-Hagamos una cosa – intervino Wufei de repente – vallamos a averiguarlo ahora.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Omi

-Sí vallamos, Wufei es un experto en detectar atracciones entre diferentes personas, jeje. Dijiste que estaba reunidos en la biblioteca, vallamos y averigüémoslo.

-Pero Treize-san se molestará – dijo Omi para hacerles desistir de la loca idea.

-No lo hará, jeje – respondió Wufei

-Yo no voy – aseguró Omi aterrado con la idea.

-Oh si, tú vendrás – exigió Wufei levantando al chico para ir empujándolo hasta la salida para ir dirigiéndolo hasta la biblioteca.

-Esto es una locura... Winner-san diga algo – le pidió esperanzado a su amo y amigo.

-No, jeje esta vez no te ayudaré. No voy a permitir que arruines la posibilidad de ser feliz y que formes tu propia familia. Sabes que mi hermano jamás te podrá dar lo que tu necesitas – le dijo cariñosamente Quatre a su amigo.

-Pero yo no...

-Se acabó la discusión, te recomiendo que permanezcas en silencio si no quieres que nos descubran – le dijo Wufei al Housepet.

Los tres llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca que estaba entornada, en ella se podía apreciar como Treize mantenía una extensa conversación con el alto moreno que había descrito Omi.

El primero en observar el interior de la estancia fue Wufei, llevándose una agradable sorpresa al reconocer que la escueta descripción echa del chico no plasmaba ni la mitad de belleza que poseía ese joven. Quatre fue el segundo en observar a los tertulianos, para después opinar lo mismo que su amigo Wufei.

-Valla Omi, ese chico es increíble – aseguró Wufei en voz baja - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Dark Black – respondió Omi volviéndose a sonrojar de nuevo.

-¿Crees que puede ser alguien de confianza? – preguntó Quatre.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Treize se encargará de investigarlo, es su trabajo. Ahora lo que debemos es...

-¡Se puede saber que están espiando ahí fuera! – se oyó la voz medio molesta de Treize desde la biblioteca.

-Ups, no han descubierto, jeje – se rió nervioso Quatre.

-Jeje creo que sí – comentó Wufei haciendo acopio de todo su control – pero no ha dado la oportunidad de descubrir lo que andábamos buscando, jeje.

-Wufei-san ¿qué va hacer? – preguntó temeroso Omi.

-Ya lo verás, jeje – le dijo mirando maliciosamente al Pet para después adentrarse a la habitación – Oh! Lamento la interrupción, pero Quatre y yo estábamos curiosos por conocer a... al desconocido visitante nocturno, jeje.

-Wufei-san, no tiene remedio – comentó exasperado Treize – no ve que estamos en medio de una conversación importante.

-Por mi no hay inconveniente – se apresuró a asegurar Dark – así podré conocer a tales bellezas que provocaron la curiosidad en si humilde ser, jeje – comentó con coquetería.

-Valla, pues gracias por la parte que me toca – respondió Wufei – permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Wufei Asato Chang, soy...

-Es exótico esposo de Max Asato, debo decir que Asato-sama es un hombre afortunado, seguramente despertará muchas envidias poseyendo a un esposo como Ud. – le dijo besando su mano caballerosamente – Es un placer conocerle personalmente.

-Esto... gracias – atinó a responder después de tal comentario, normalmente siempre estaba acostumbrado a recibir algo bastantes vulgares e incluso ofensivos a su persona pero tanta caballerosidad de había sorprendido – lo mismo dijo. Creo que a nuestro queridísimo Omi ya lo conoce – le dijo mirando fijamente a Dark que en ese momento se acercó a Omi para besar de la misma forma a un fluorescente Omi.

-A pesar que nos hemos visto hace unos momentos, no tengo más que decir que mi corazón rebosa de alegría al poder contemplar tu belleza una vez más, mi Lindo Omi.

-Er... yo... – balbuceó nerviosamente.

-Mi nombre es Quatre Winner – intervino Quatre al ver como su amigo se sentía acorralado sin saber que hacer o decir – Omi-chan me dijo que ha venido en busca de mi hermano, Ahora mismo él no se encuentra en la Mansión pero ¿le podemos ayudar en algo?.

-Treize-san me acaba de informar de la situación, no sabe cuanto lo lamento – Dijo sinceramente. Ahora mismo le estaba explicado el motivo de mi llegada a Gundam X. Soy la persona con la que Trowa-san contactó, vengo de parte de la Corporación Darkers. Lamento la tardanza pero no pude llegar antes.

-¿Tro...Trowa? – preguntó con tristeza Quatre sin darse cuenta que se había llevado una mano a su vientre inconscientemente - ¿sabe algo de él?

-No desde el último contacto que tuve con él antes de que dejara Eron – respondió Dark.

-Me lo imaginaba – respondió decepcionado Quatre.

-Ya que están aquí será mejor que se siente – comentó Treize señalando las demás sillas que habían a su lado.

-Antes de emprender ningún tipo de acción – comenzó a hablar Dark – debemos saber lo que ha ocurrido con Winner-sama.

-Eso no creo que tardemos mucho en averiguarlo – intervino Treize – el problema aquí es como haremos para hacer caer la cúpula de Eron. Asato-sama y Winner-sama están muy vigilados, al igual que Winner-san y Relena-san.

-Ya contaba con ello, eso no será problema, cuanto más alejado estén mejor, el problema será mantener ocupados el tiempo suficiente, a Touya y a su pandilla. Hay una cosa que está claro, los Darkers quieren desmantela la sociedad impuesta por escalafones genéticos, para ellos deberemos destruir los Laboratorios así como todas sus fuentes de información, por consiguiente habrá que destruir a ZERO, de eso me encargo yo, para mi no habrá problema pero, aún intentando anular las seguridades de ZERO Touya no lo hará tan fácil.

-Mis hombres se pueden hacer cargo de Touya y sus secuaces – informó Treize.

-Yo conozco a varios Darkers que estarían encantados de acabar con esa sabandija – dijo Wufei con frialdad – pero no tienes los medios, si pudiéramos infiltrarles armas, sería de gran ayuda.

-Es opción ya lo contemplan los Darkers que contactaron conmigo. Ahora bien una vez destruido ZERO, el Laboratorio y anulado la presencia de Touya habrá formar un sistema de gobierno provisional, deberéis de buscar a la gente apropiada, los Darkers también querrán ser parte de esa nueva coalición. Ellos se encargarán de proteger a los Blondies que les apoyen y de controlar la cuidad en se verá sumergirá en una anarquía peligrosa.

-Max y Zech ya estaban trabajando un boceto con los posibles candidatos – comentó Wufei – pero no sé si llegaron a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué pasarán con los Pet? ¿Y los bebés que desaparecieron? – preguntó preocupado Quatre.

-Los Pets serán libres – aconsejó Dark – todo aquel que quiera su libertad podrá rehacer su vida sin problema. Y sobre los bebés serán entregados a sus padres si damos con su paradero, antes de destruir NOVA haré una copia de toda la información que encuentre, esta información será de mucha ayuda.

-Pero habrá un problema... – murmuró indeciso Omi atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez – habrá muchos Pets que no sabrán que hacer con su extraña libertad. Muchos llevamos toda la vida sirviendo a Blondies... ¿de qué van a vivir? ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? – preguntó preocupado.

-Habrá que idear un programa de rehabilitación – sugirió Dark mirando fijamente al Housepet.

-Podríamos abrir un centro de acogida... la escuela de Pet podría transformarse en un centro de ayuda a los Pet – dijo esperanzado Quatre – allí podrían ir los Pet que no saben que hacer, podríamos enseñarles oficios o cosas parecidas.

-Es una excelente idea, se lo propondré a Max en cuanto hable con él – aseguró Wufei.

-Sí y podríamos...

De pronto una llamada por la línea privada de la Mansión asustó a los reunidos. El primero en acercarse al identificador de llamadas fue Treize que tras comprobar quien era se apresuró a descolgar la línea sin perder tiempo.

-Treize al habla – se presentó fríamente.

-...

-¿¡Lo encontraron? – preguntó llamando la atención de todos.

-...

-Sí... entiendo la situación. ¿Es muy grave?

-...

-Comprendo – asintió poniéndose pálido provocando que los demás se asustaran.

-...

-Ellos querrán está allí – aseguró Treize al interlocutor.

-...

-Entiendo, pero no es conveniente dejar a Omi solo con los demás Pets de la casa.

-...

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo, nos vemos en unos minutos – dijo colgando después permaneciendo serio en el mismo sitio.

-¿Qué... que ha pasado? – preguntó compungido Quatre – Mi hermano...

-Quatre siéntate por favor – ordenó Treize manteniendo su seriedad

-¿Qué sucede Treize, me estás asustando – dijo Wufei acercándose al jefe de seguridad

-Han encontrado a Zech hace unas horas... – informó Treize.

-Gracias a los Dioses – murmuró Omi aliviado.

-Si lo han encontrado, ¿qué pasa? ¿A que viene esas cara? Dime la verdad Treize.

-Tu hermano a sufrido un extraño accidente Quatre – dijo el Freepet – ahora mismo está en la Unidad Medica de Eron en estado crítico.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – sollozó angustiado Quatre derrumbándose en la silla, rápidamente Wufei se acercó a consolarlo.

-¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? – preguntó sorprendido Wufei mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Aún no se sabe, pero todo apunta que fue un accidente provocado – respondió Treize.

-Pero se pondrá bien, snif snif ¿verdad? – preguntó tímidamente Omi reprimiendo sus sollozos.

-No lo sabemos aún, Zech hace dos horas que entró en quirófano, lo médicos no dan muchas posibilidades de resuperación... lo siento.

-No... no puede ser – dijo amargamente Omi abrazándose a si mismo.

-Shhh tranquilízate precioso – le arrulló Dark en sus brazos haciendo que Omi se aferrase con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Mi hermano... no... snif, no puede estar pasando esto... no puede estar pasándome esto – lloraba desconsolado Quatre – primero me abandona Trowa y ahora mi hermano, snif, nooooooooooooooooooooo – gritó desesperado Quatre cayendo de rodillas.

-Quatre por favor cálmate, debes tranquilizarte, esto no es bueno para tu salud – intentó consolar a su amigo.

-Pero mi hermano...

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no te rindas, Zech aún sigue vivo, él es fuerte y luchará por su vida – le animó Wufei.

-Sí pero él estaba mal antes del accidente, Duo y Heero... ellos...

-Hay que tener esperanza, Winner-sama es uno de los Blondies más poderosos que he conocido – intervino Treize.

-Quiero ir a verlo Treize, quiero estar a su lado – le pidió Quatre.

-No será fácil – aseguró el jefe de seguridad.

-Lo sé pero aún así deseo hacerlo.

-Pero Quatre, olvidas un pequeño detalle – interrumpió Wufei.

-¿El que?

-¡¡Que estás embarazado diablos! – le recordó Wufei molesto

-¡¡¿¿Embarazo! – exclamaron a la vez Treize y Dark.

-Eso no me impedirá que esté juntó a mi hermano cuando más me necesita.

-¿Alguien más sabe de tu estado? – preguntó Treize asombrado.

-No solo lo sabe Wufei, Omi y Duo – respondió bajando la vista avergonzado.

-Pues debo decirte Wufei tiene razón, no debería venir, será mucho stress para tu condición – apoyó Treize.

-Me da lo mismo voy a ir con o sin vuestro consentimiento, es mi hermano el que se está muriendo y quiero estar a su lado, ¿no podéis entenderlo, snif?

-De acuerdo – accedió el Freepet – Dark podrías quedarte con Omi y Wufei hasta que vuelva? – pidió al hombre moreno.

-Por mi no hay problema, yo estaré encantado – le respondió siguiendo abrazado al Omi que lloraba en silencio.

-Yo no me pienso quedar Treize – aseguró Wufei molesto.

-Ufff Wufei tú también con esas – comentó cansado de discutir Treize - Como queráis, hacer lo que queráis, voy a por el coche, Max nos está esperando – informó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Vamos Q-chan – le animó Wufei a su amigo abrazándole por la cintura – ya verás como todo sale bien.

Con los corazones angustiados por la incertidumbre, Treize, Wufei y Quatre salieron de la Mansión Winner para dirigirse lo más rápido posible hacia la Unidad Médica de Eron.

En el exterior de la Mansión.

El vigilante de aquélla noche vio como uno de los dueños de aquella mansión junto con su amigo y el jefe de seguridad de Max Asato abandonaban la Mansión a toda velocidad en el auto del último.

-Así que el pajarillo voló, jeje – se burló con mofa – y por la cara que llevaba estoy seguro que le acaban de informar que su hermanito apareció muerto esta tarde, jajajaja. Que pena, jeje. Bueno será mejor que me valla, ya tendré otra mejor oportunidad para atraparte Quatre, jeje.

Al ver que esta noche sería imposible obtener lo que deseaba, el Blondie decidió que lo más prudente era abandonar la escena por ahora. Así que encendió su vehículo y emprendió la marcha de regreso a su casa. Esa noche abría fiesta en ella ya que decidió que sería un buen momento para celebrar parte de su conseguida victoria.

-¡¡Pronto, jeje, muy pronto serás mío QUATRE, jajaja! – gritó eufórico alejándose de la Mansión Winner.

En la Mansión.

Dark permaneció junto Omi para proporcionarle seguridad y consuelo al afligido Housepet, que se abrazaba inquieto por la angustia del momento.

-Tranquilo precioso – murmuró Dark levantando el rostro de joven Housepet para mirarle a esos hermosos ojos – tu señor se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, nada malo sucederá. Yo me ocuparé de que eso – le prometió sellando su promesa con un dulce beso en la frente del chico.

-Yo... gracias – agachó ruborizado el rostro – lamento causarle tantas molestias... supongo que sus planes para ésta noche se verás alterados por mi culpa – dijo avergonzado el Pet.

-No digas tonterías Lindo Omi, para mí es un placer estar aquí, mis planes para esta noche no eran otros que hablar con tu Señor y irme a descansar a mi Hotel, así que no hay problema alguno, mis obligaciones las dejé resueltas antes de venir, encanto – le aseguró el hombre de negocios.

-Pero me imagino que hubiera deseado salir a divertirse, no sé... solicitar algún Pet de compañía o...

-En estos momentos tengo al mejor Pet que puedo encontrar en todo Gundam – le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, provocando el nerviosismo el Pet – a demás no me compares con esos frívolos Blondies de aquí, yo no soy como ellos y no me divierto como ellos. No me gusta pagar por tener sexo, incluso te podría asegurar que no me gusta tener sexo con nadie – le dijo viendo la cara de desconcierto que puso el muchacho al escuchar sus palabras.

-Ud. no... no le gusta... bueno ya sabe... ¿no se relaciona con jóvenes? – preguntó con timidez y completamente rojo con el tema de conversación.

-Oh! Jajaja – se rió al ver esa adorable expresión de incomprensión – eres encantador, Jejeje – bromeó acariciándose la mejilla dándole un suave golpecito en su pequeña nariz a modo de broma – creo que no me has entendido o yo no me he explicado bien, jeje. Claro que me relaciono con jóvenes, no soy un hombre tan frío, jeje, yo también tengo mis necesidades, jeje – se rió – al referirme que no me gustaba tener sexo con nadie, me refería a lo que implica sexo sin ninguna implicación sentimental, jeje. He tenido varias parejas y he disfrutado mucho con ellas, pero debido a mi trabajo, a mis continuos viajes y quizás a que no supe encontrar la persona adecuada, pues mis relaciones no han sido todo lo asiduas que me gustarían, jeje pero no me puedo quejar. Lindo Omi, yo no tengo sexo, yo hago el amor a mis amantes – dijo orgulloso Dark adorando la expresión asombrada del pequeño Omi - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto te sorprende? – preguntó curioso y sonriendo al Housepet.

-Yo... oh lo siento no quise incomodarle Black-sama – se disculpó Omi pensando que su asombro le habría incomodado al visitante.

-No me has incomodado, en absoluto precioso, supongo que no estás acostumbrados a tratar con hombre de fuera de Eron, jeje – se rió Dark acariciando una de las manos del joven que descansaba sobre sus piernas - ¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿Te permiten algún contacto con otros Pets? ¿Has tenido pareja?.

-Oh no, como dice eso Black-sama, yo no he tenido pareja nunca... aunque Winner-sama nunca me lo hubiera negado yo no... yo... bueno.

-Valla, pues que suerte tengo, jeje – bromeó el alto moreno - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta... personal? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Er... sí claro ¿De qué se trata?.

-Sí no quieres no me respondas... es que... Sé muy bien para que emplean los Blondies a los Pet, y me preguntaba si... – preguntó Dark perdiendo su usual seguridad por un momento.

-Se pregunta si yo he servido a mis Amos de entretenimiento sexual, ¿no? – dijo Omi sin perder la timidez.

-Er... sí eso es. Sí Winner-sama o otros Blondies te han pedido...

-No, no lo han hecho, es decir... Winner-sama jamás me ha insinuado o ordenado algo parecido, siempre me han respetado y me han protegido en ese sentido... En algunas ocasiones incluso Winner-sama se ha peleado con otros Blondies porque habían exigido que yo también les sirviera de ese modo pero Winner-sama jamás lo han permitido, me aprecia y yo... se lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida.

-Veo que quieres mucho a tu Señor, y en un futuro deberé agradecer a Winner que te halla protegido de esta manera, pero me da la impresión que tu agradecimiento es algo más que eso ¿me equivoco? – cuestionó Dark algo molesto y quizás celoso, obligando a Omi que le mirase ya que había desviado su mirada.

-Yo... no es solo... que le aprecio... yo solo le quiero por que me protege – intentó defenderse el Housepet de la acusación pero su intento no fue bastante patético.

-No sabes mentir jovencito – comentó demasiado serio para su gusto.

-Yo... en serio solo le aprecio, además solo soy un simple Pet que aspira a ser querido por alguien que me quiera solo a mí... Winner-sama jamás se fijaría en mi, él ama tanto a Duo-san como a Heero-san, pero jamás llegaría a sentir algo más que cariño por mí.

-No sabes como deseo que sea así – le dijo llamando la atención de Omi – no entiendo como te devalúas tanto, eres alguien hermoso, dulce y atrayente, agradezco a tus Dioses por que Winner no se halla dado cuenta del ángel que tiene a su lado, porque el que tú seas un Pet no debe importar. Sé que me conoces de hace poco... que te puede sonar extraño e incluso que puedes llegar a desconfiar de mi pero te digo una cosa Omi. A lo mejor otros hombres puedan tener prejuicios al ser tú un Pet pero para mi no lo es... me gustas Omi, desde el primer instante te lo he dicho y voy a pelear por ti, me enfrentaré por ti con cualquier Blondie, Premium o Pet que me intente quitar tu amor. Cuanto te vi ahí parado en la puerta de la Mansión me dije que tú me cambiarías la vida, y no me he equivocado... Cuando acabe todo esto... vente conmigo, deja Eron y ven a mi colonia, allí no te faltará de nada, vivirás como los reyes, te daré todo lo que me pidas, te prometo hacerte feliz. Conviértete en mi pareja.

-¿Habla en serio? – preguntó asombrado Omi por la inesperada declaración por parte de Dark. Desde el principio siempre había notado el juego que coqueteo pero siempre pensó eso, que era simplemente un juego.

-Jamás he hablado tan enserio en mi vida. ¿Que es lo que te sorprende de mi propuesta? ¿O es que amas tanto a Winner que no te permites ver a nadie más? – dijo molesto pensando en el rechazo del Housepet.

-¡¡No! No es por Winner-sama... bueno sí pero no por lo que piensas. Ellos son mi familia, a demás yo jamás he salido de ERON – respondió para explicarse.

-Lo entiendo, ¿entonces no es por mí? ¿No te desagrado?. Sé que es pronto pero si quieres te daré tiempo para que te acostumbres a mí, incluso estoy dispuesto a quedarme en ERON si me aceptas... solo quiero pertenecerte Omi, lo digo de todo corazón – le prometió haciendo que el Pet posase su mano en su corazón, el cual latía apresuradamente.

-No puede hablar en serio, solo nos hemos visto en dos ocasiones, no puede querer que sea su compañero tan... tan de repente – le aseguró sorprendido.

-Omi – le llamó acercándose lo más que pudo al Pet quedándose sus rostros a unos centímetros – entiendo que no puedas llegar a amarme en estos momentos... no te obligaré a ello pero... yo he caído en el embrujo de tus ojos. Quiero hacerme cargo de ti, protegerte, amarte. Solo dime si tengo alguna posibilidad de que puedas llegar a quererme lo suficiente para querer que sea tu pareja y prometo darte el tiempo que necesites – le hablaba con voz suave y dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla y algunos de sus mechones castaños y sedosos - ¿Sientes algo por mi? Por mínimo que sea... si no es así dímelo con seguridad, no pasará nada, aceptaré tu respuesta y no te volveré a molestar nunca más, te doy mi palabra.

-Yo... no sé que decir... no pensaba que fueran en serio tus coqueteos, creía que era un juego yo... esto ha pasado todo muy rápido... – habló nerviosamente.

-Te comprendo, ¿pero tengo alguna posibilidad? Prometo respetarte, jamás haría algo que te incomodase. Si me porto mal contigo dejaré que Winner me dé una paliza, jeje – bromeó Dark para quitar un poco de tensión al asunto.

-Jeje, me imagino que Winner-sama lo haría, jeje. Yo... no negaré que me siento... que me gusta la atención que tiene conmigo.

-Tutéame por favor Omi – interrumpió Dark

-Decía que me gusta como me tratas me haces sentir especial por primera vez en mi vida, eres muy atractivo y cualquiera estaría dichoso de recibir tal propuesta pero...

-Pero tú no – respondió Dark dolido poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda al Pet – me lo imaginaba y lo entiendo. Je he sido un completo gilipollas, supongo que te asusté con mi repentina proposición, lo lamento Omi, no te molestaré más... Aún así me quedaré esta noche hasta que Winner-san y los demás regresen, si tienes que atender cualquier cosa, por favor no repares en mi presencia, me quedaré aquí y si surge algo solo tienes que avisarme, ¿vale? – le pidió con una sonrisa forzada y triste – perdona por todas las tonterías que te dije, ahora soy yo quien no quería incomodarte con lo que dije.

-¡No Dark! – exclamó Omi – no es eso... lo que me acabas de decir... ¿han sido lo que realmente sientes? – le preguntó aferrándose a la ropa de la espalda del hombre de negro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda

-Así es pero si te ha molestado no... – le dijo sin querer deshacer el agarre al que estaba sometido.

-No me ha molestado – le interrumpió de nuevo – es solo que... necesito algo de tiempo para poder responder a la propuesta que me has dado, solo eso... tengo que convencerme de que tu interés es real... me cuesta creer que esto me esté sucediendo a mí – reconoció avergonzado – me gustas Dark, me gustas mucho pero necesito tiempo – le pidió.

-No te preocupes precioso – le dijo dándose la vuelta para encarar al chico, limpiándole un lágrima rebelde que resbalaba por su blanca mejilla – si necesitas tiempo te lo daré Lindo Omi. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del Universo – le aseguró mirando sus ojos aguados – eres precioso – dijo en voz baja.

Sus rostros cada vez iba perdiendo la distancia que les separaban, hasta que sin darse cuenta Dark se iba agachando para permanecer a la misma altura que el Pet, y entonces ambos sellaron sus labios en un delicado beso, apenas un roce. Pero eso no les bastó a ambos, deseaban sentir aquella sutil sensación de plenitud una vez más pero con más intensidad. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, Dark rodeó la estrecha cintura del Pet para acercarlo a su cuerpo, sin mucho esfuerzo, el moreno hombre de negocios, alzó en vilo al pequeño Pet para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro y sin demorar más el anhelo de los dos, volvieron a descubrirse en el contacto más sublime e íntimo que habían compartido hasta ahora.

Ese segundo beso era algo más que eso, en el querían transmitir mucho más que el deseo de contacto, era una reafirmación de sentimientos, querían demostrar y sentir ese nuevo sentimiento entre ellos, descubrirse, explorarse, amarse sin límites.

El suave beso inicial se hizo cada vez más demandante, pero Dark rompió el contacto por miedo a descontrolarse y exigir demasiado del inocente muchacho, debía de ir despacio para no asustarle. Lo que más deseaba Dark en esos momentos es que esa relación saliese bien, quería que Omi se convirtiese en su compañero pasase lo que pasase, ya fuese fuera de Gundam y aquí mismo. Por él era capaz de dejarlo todo y establecerse con su tesoro. Aquellos sentimientos le sorprendieron pero no los rechazó.

Tras unos minutos, ambos se tranquilizaron y decidieron aguarda la espera de noticias de los Winner, sentados en aquella estancia, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y de su amena conversación.

Unidad Médica de ERON.

Nada más entrar en el gran edificio pudieron notar al aire tenso que se respiraba, los médicos y enfermeros corrían de un lado para otro, el tener a tan alto cargo de la esfera de ERON en aquel centro era algo inimaginable y peligrosos para ellos. De la recuperación del Winner podían depender todo, si algo le llegase a ocurrir, aún no siendo la culpa del equipo médico podían perder no solo su trabajo sino también sus cabezas por ello más de uno miraban asustados y nerviosos a los reciñen llegados al reconocerlos. No sería la primera vez que un Blondie tras perder a su pareja o familiar por causas ajenas al centro mataba al primero que se le cruzaba por delante.

Treize molesto por la situación se separó de los chicos y se acercó a la recepción para exigir información del paciente que habían venido a ver al saber que nadie se les acercaría por miedo a represalias.

-Queremos saber el estado de Winner-sama, hace más varias horas que entró ingresado de gravedad. ¿El doctor que le atiende? – preguntó directamente notando la incomodidad del joven que atendía en la centralita de la Unidad Médica

-E... el doctor que atiende a Winner-sama está en quirófano con el paciente en estos momentos, Señor – explicó nervioso joven Freepet – estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarse y se está utilizando la mejor tecnología, se lo prometo.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, así relájese no te vamos hacer nada muchacho – le dijo para tranquilizar al joven, de ser el paciente otro Blondie, sus allegados estarían amenazando a todos los médicos y enfermeros para intimidarlos y así buscar una mayor efectividad en el trato al paciente o si se diese el caso, hacerles responsables de cómo resultase el paciente – Asato-sama debe de estar en alguna sala, vino con Winner-sama.

-A... a... así es Señor... en estos momentos está en la habitación que le será asignada a Winner-sama después de la intervención quirúrgica, es la mejor habitación que centro. Está en la última planta, habitación 1204. Si lo desean un enfermero les guiará hasta allí, si necesitan cualquier cosa solo tiente que informarme y yo enseguida se lo haré llegar.

-De acuerdo lo haremos si necesitamos algo, ahora queremos ir a la habitación de Winner-sama – le ordenó cortésmente.

-Enseguida Señor.

El joven Freepet hizo una señal a uno de los enfermeros que pasaba asustado por allí y le pidió que acompañasen al hermano de Winner y a sus acompañantes hasta la habitación asignada a Winner-sama. Una vez allí se encontraron con un angustiado Max que caminaba de un lado al otro por la habitación. Al verles se abrazó a Quatre y luego a su pareja que se aferró fuertemente a él.

-¿Cómo está, dime la verdad – preguntó Quatre asustado por el estado de su hermano.

-No muy bien Quatre lo siento. Cuando lo encontré estaba prácticamente muerto, solo su fuerza lo mantenía vivo – les relató casi sin voz, sin poder ocultar el miedo a la pérdida de su gran amigo.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos? – preguntó Treize interviniendo en la plática.

-Por ahora nada, desde que llegamos están todos en quirófano y aún no me han dado parte, supongo que no tardarán mucho en decirnos algo. Por cierto Treize, gracias por traer a Quatre y a Wufei.

-No tienes que dármelas, sabes que lo hago encantado, te debo mucho y lo sabes. Además mi aprecio por Winner es el mismo que el que siento por ti.

-Te lo agradezco de todas formas.

-Cariño porque no te sientas, pediré que suban un poco de tila para todos, nos irá bien tranquilizarlos a todos – le sugirió a su pareja a la vez que le empujaba cariñosamente hacia la sala de estar de la habitación.

-Supongo que tienes razón amor – abrazando a Wufei antes que se alejase de él. Necesitaba relajarse y con Wufei a su lado siempre lo conseguía, era su bálsamo, su paz.

El pedido de tila fue rápidamente servido y tras ser servido con eficacia por un Pet del Centro se retiró para dar privacidad a los acompañantes de los Winner.

La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras consumían el líquido relajante, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que al cabo de unos veinte minutos, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, apareciendo ante ella uno de los doctores del equipo médico que atendía a Zech en esos momentos.

-¡¡Doctor! – exclamó inquieto Max al reconocerle - ¿Cómo está Zech? ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó nada más verle.

-Asato-sama, joven Winner, acompañantes... – saludó cortés el doctor.

-Mi hermano... ¿cómo está mi hermano? – suplicó saber Quatre al ver el rostro serio del médico.

-El estado de Winner-sama cuando llegó era crítico – informó profesionalmente el hombre de bata verde – tras una dura intervención... y la disposición de los mejores facultativos de ERON, hemos logrado estabilizar a Winner-sama...

-Gracias a los Dioses – comentó Wufei soltando el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía – entonces todo salió bien, ¿no?.

-Me temo que no... – dijo el doctor rompiendo las ilusiones de los presentes – Winner-sama presentaba heridas severas tanto externas como internas. Las externas: como la pierna derecha, brazo izquierdo y pómulo izquierdo fracturados, varias costillas astilladas y su hombro izquierdo dislocado sanarán sin problemas con el tiempo. El problema está en las heridas internas, éstas provocaron la excesiva pérdida sanguínea afectando algunas áreas nerviosas de su cuerpo. Aún es muy pronto para saber el nivel de daño recibido, se le tendrá que seguir haciendo más pruebas según pase tiempo y la recuperación postoperatoria. Lo principal es vigilar la inflamación encefálica que presenta en estos momentos, cuando ésta remita sabremos con mejor exactitud el grado de daño causado por el accidente.

-Oh no! – exclamó horrorizado Quatre cayendo de rodillas al suelo siendo sostenido por un incrédulo Wufei.

-Mierda, es más grave de lo que pensaba – aseguró Treize molesto.

-En el peor de los casos ¿a qué nos enfrentamos? ¿Y como se encuentra ahora? – preguntó Max ocultando su turbación ante los demás.

-En estos momentos Winner-sama está sedado, ha ingresado en un cuadro comatoso, no sabemos si se recuperará de él... y sobre lo que esperar... pues en el pero de los casos... que no despierte nunca y si lo hacer puede que presente desde una parálisis total o parcial o simplemente se quede en un estado vegetal para el resto de su vida, lo siento, aún no podemos diagnosticar nada más – dijo apenado el médico.

-¡¡¡Nooooooooo mi hermano no puede quedarse como un vegetal! él nooooooooo – lloraba Quatre aferrándose a Wufei que lo miraba con tristeza.

-Lo sentimos Winner-san, no hemos podido hacer nada más por Winner-sama por las condiciones con las que llegó.

-¡Mierda mierda! – gritó furioso Max sin poder controlarse más, estampando el vaso de tila que sostenía en la mano contra la pared – se lo dije, le dije que tuviese cuidado y el muy baka no me hizo caso.

-Lo sentimos Asato-sama – se disculpó asustado el doctor.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que Winner-sama se recupere totalmente? – preguntó Treize, siendo él el más controlado de todos – lo que no has contado es en el peor de los casos pero... si se recupera del coma, ¿podría recuperarse completamente?.

-El que supere el coma ya será algo extraordinario pero no imposible, pero para ser franco que se recupere totalmente sería un verdadero milagro – dijo con sinceridad el doctor.

-Nos hacemos una idea – murmuró Treize.

-¿Cuándo subirán a Zech a la planta? – preguntó ya más controlado Max.

-En unos minutos – informó el doctor.

-Bien, le esperaremos aquí – respondió Max queriéndose despedir del médico.

El hombre de la bata de verde entendió la directa y sin poder dar más explicaciones se retiró de la habitación para ir en busca de la camilla de paciente. Cinco minutos después el paciente de la habitación 1204 ingresó en la habitación rodeado de diferentes aparatos que le mantenían con vida y que controlaban sus constantes vitales.

Quatre casi se desmaya al ver el estado de su hermano y a Wufei casi le pasa lo mismo pero gracias a la intervención de Treize y Max no llegaron al suelo. La apariencia del bello Blondie era impactante. Su suave y bella cara presentaba diversos hematomas violáceos en su frente, mejilla derecha y barbilla. Lucía más pálido de lo normal y sus labios estaba amoratados y cortados. Su cara estaba parcialmente oculta tras la mascarilla de oxígeno y un amplio vendaje cubría gran parte de su cabeza.

La bata blanca que vestía ocultaba los más que seguros golpes de su pecho y hombros, solo dejando al descubierto algo de su cuello y los brazos que descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo por encima de la azulada sábana de la camilla.

Entre varios enfermeros acomodaron al paciente suavemente en la cama de la habitación para después asegurarse de que todos los indicadores de las máquinas funcionasen correctamente, después de eso, salieron en silencio dejando a unos impactados acompañantes.

-Dios mío Zech – murmuró Max al verle - ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Ohhh hermano, snif, tienes que ponerte bien, snif, no puedes dejarme solo – habló compungido Quatre sujetando la fría mano de Zech que descansaba sobre la cama libre de tubos que se internaba dentro de su piel.

-Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Wufei sin poder controlar sus lágrimas – Zech se pondrá bien... tiene que ponerse bien. ¡¡Me oyes cabeza hueca! – le gritó a Zech angustiado. ¡¡Tienes que recuperarte baka! Tienes que despertar para poder conocer a tu futuro sobrino, baka más que baka.

-Wufei contrólate – le pidió Max abrazando a su compañero sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir pero no lo hizo notar.

-¡No... no quiero controlarme! ¡Estoy harto de controlarme! – gritó molesto – Zech tiene que ponerse bien, Quatre lo necesita, nosotros le necesitamos – sollozó abrazándose a Max.

-Shhhh lo sé amor – tranquilizó a su compañero.

-Wufei, snif – lloró Quatre junto a Wufei abrazándose a ellos.

-Ya... ya, vale los dos – comentó Max abrazando a los dos – Zech va a ponerse bien, ya conocéis, a él le gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande. No podemos perder las esperanzas, por escasas que éstas ahí están. Yo confío en éste cabeza loca, sé pondrá bien ya lo veréis. Wufei amor no llores más – le dijo besando sus labios con delicadeza – y tú jovencito, ¿qué es eso de que estás embarazo? – le preguntó a Quatre.

-Snif... yo... esto... lo lamento Max no quería que pasase... bueno sí pero... lo siento.

-Es del Premium ¿verdad? De ese tal Trowa ¿me equivoco?.

-No – dijo avergonzado – Trowa es el papá de mi bebé – le respondió acariciando su vientre ya levemente abultado.

-Arrgghh Quatre que voy hacer contigo – se quejó Max – ¿sabes en lo que te metes, en los problemas que pueden surgir si se descubre quien es el padre de tu bebé?

-Sí lo sé y no me importa, quiero a este bebé y voy a conservarlo cueste lo que cueste, es mi bebé.

-Tranquilo, yo me haré cargo de tu seguridad, por ahora Omi y tú os vendréis a mi Mansión, allí Treize os vigilará. No sabemos que más puede pasar. Haré que esta noche preparen dos camas en ésta habitación porque me imagino que tenéis intención de marcharos ¿verdad?.

-No queremos quedarnos – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Me lo imaginaba. Treize ¿podrías volver a la Mansión para que Omi prepare todo lo que puedan necesitar para ellos? Quiero que esta misma noche se instalen en casa. Cuando Omi lo tenga todo listo ordenen que lo lleven a la Mansión. Que se quede allí esta noche, mañana si lo deseas puedes regresar, supongo que Omi estará deseoso de ver a Zech.

-Está bien así lo haré. Una cosa más... apareció el contacto de los Darkers, en estos momentos está con Omi en la Mansión Winner, ¿qué hago con él? – preguntó Treize.

-Si lo desea que valla también a la Mansión, ¿es fiable?

-Creo que sí, puedo investigarle, esta noche podré saberlo con exactitud.

-Bien entonces hazlo y mantenme informado – le pidió Max.

-Entonces me marcho, ¿necesitáis algo antes de irme? – se ofreció Treize.

-Por favor, avisa que preparen dos camas para Quatre y Wufei y algo de cenar sino lo habéis hecho.

-De acuerdo Asato-sama, nos vemos mañana... Winner-san, Wufei, hasta mañana – se despidió de los jóvenes.

-Ah! Treize espera – exclamó Max entregándole un CD al Freepet – son los datos que he podido recopilar del accidente de Zech, échale un vistazo, ahí está la localización exacta, si descubres algo...

-Tranquilo te avisaré, nos vemos mañana.

Max, Wufei y Quatre se dispusieron a pasar la más larga noche de sus vidas, jamás pensaron que les tocaría vivir una situación parecida, muchos miedos pasaban por sus mentes pero quería conservar la esperanza del milagro pudiese hacerse realidad.

Continuará...

NOTA: en el capítulo anterior me referí a Omi como un Freepet, debo corregir ese error. Omi no es un Freepet sino el Housepet de la Familia Winner, espero que disculpéis mi error, jeje Gomen nasai.

El club de fans de Dark está abierto, Dark les agradece su interés y asegura a los interesados/as su compromiso a un encuentro como mínimo (quien se atreva más, tendrá más). El regalo de inscripción: cena romántica privada con baile y copas bajo la luz de las velas, posibilidad de algo más si os atrevéis.

No me hago responsable de los daños mentales que este encuentro pueda degenerar. Interesados llamar al 12345678.


	10. Cap X

PREMIUM

Cap X

Despacho del 3er Rango en NOVA a media noche

-Mmm sí... entiendo ¿está muy grave? – preguntó Yuma a su interlocutor.

-...

-No son muy buenas noticias... ¿Sospechosos?.

-...

-Sí yo también lo creo, yo le he encontrado muy contento y según he averiguado esta noche hará una fiesta para celebrar algo.

-...

-Sí según él, por haberse librado de ciertas molestias, creo que se refería a Zech.

-...

-Me temo que sí, lo siento, sabes que no me gusta pero si voy estoy convencido que podré averiguar lo que está pasando.

-...

-No digas tonterías, lo que hubo entre nosotros pasó hace muchísimo, sabes perfectamente que el único que me interesa eres tú, baka

-...

-No te preocupes, ya me las ingeniaré para que eso no suceda, ese tipo me da asco, antes prefiero castrarme a volverme acostar con él, tranquilo, jeje.

-...

-Sé que no es gracioso, pero confía en tu hombre, ¿lo harás?.

-...

-Bien, de todas formas me gustaría verte esta noche.

-...

-Perfecto, donde siempre, espérame, puede que me retrase un poco, no me será fácil escaparme de la fiestecita de Touya.

-...

-Valeeee, valeeee, no te lo recuerdo más, jeje. Te quiero, ten cuidado, las cosas se pueden poner feas, el que seamos discretos es fundamental.

-...

-Valeeeeeeee joder como te pones, sé perfectamente que eres un profesional, kuso, solo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado baka. Bueno te dejo que me tengo que ir hacia ya sabes donde, llevo horas en este maldito despacho intentando descubrir que demonios ha pasado. No vemos en unas horas, te amo.

-...

-Adiós, jeje

Fiesta en la Mansión de Touya.

A esas alturas de la noche, toda la Mansión era una fiesta desenfrenada, los niveles de alcohol y drogas en sangre eran muy elevados, decenas de Pet se apresuraban a satisfacer a sus amos en todo lo que les pidieran. En el salón principal un grupo de cuatro Pet mantenían relaciones sexuales entre ellos mientras Touya y seis Blondies más miraban el espectáculo con interés. Para a quien las fiestas en grupo no les entusiasmara, se habían retirado a las diferentes habitaciones donde disfrutaban su propio espectáculo privado, ya fuera un Blondie con un Pets, dos Blondies juntos o un pequeño grupo de varios Blondies con algunos Pets.

Cuando Yuma llegó a la Mansión y le hicieron pasar directamente al salón se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, cuando vio que en esos momentos como a Touya le practicaban una felación entre dos Pets a la vez que un Blondie amigo de este le besaba estando situado a su espalda mientras le acariciaba por todo el cuerpo.

-Mierda de esta no me salvo sin tener que acostarme con este asqueroso – se maldijo Yuma internamente.

-Ahhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Yumaaaaaaaaaaa, as venidoooooooooooo – jadeó sonoramente Yuma al ver entrar al recién llegado – pasa y ponte cómodooooooooo ooohhhh enseguida estoy contigo amorrrrr.

-Tranquilo Touya tu sigue con lo tuyo, por mi no te preocupes ya encontraré algo que hacer, luego nos vemos – respondió con rapidez Yuma para desentenderse del anfitrión de la casa.

Con alivio vio como Touya se volvía a concentrar en los suyo sin intención a apresurarme en su placer personal. Dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor supo que cada uno de los allí presentes estaban más entretenido en sus miembros o en los del vecino que en reparar en su propia persona.

-Esto es perfecto, tengo vía libre por la casa, será mejor que intente buscar pistas sobre los planes de Touya, por eso... – se dijo a si mismo saliendo lentamente del salón – tengo que dar con su despacho personal... sino recuerdo mal está en la segunda planta... tendré que darme prisa.

Diez minutos más tardes dio con la puerta indicada, esa área de la Mansión estaba tranquila, no se oía los gemidos no jadeos de los Blondies.

Con mucho cuidado se adentró a la amplia estancia, estaba en penumbras debido a la falta de luz artificial y a que las gruesas cortinas de los ventanales estaba corridos. Con pasos silenciosos se fue acercando a un extremo del despacho cuando el sonido de unos pasos y de varios papeles le alertó de la presencia de alguien más en aquella habitación.

Sin delatarse se escondió tras un mueble alto que estaba justo al lado derecho del escritorio de Touya para poder identificar al otro intruso sin ser detectado.

Gracias a su vista aguda pudo reconocer que la persona en cuestión se trataba de un Pet de Touya, debería tener no más de 20 años, pelo negro y lacio hasta los hombros, delgado, con la vestimenta típica de Pet, pantaloncitos cortos y camiseta de tirantes negros y la gargantilla de tela negra con el dije del amo en el cuello colgando. Parecía que estaba buscando algo entre los papeles privados del Blondie, cosa que le desconcertó. Aquel Pet estaba en una habitación que seguramente estaría prohibida para él y para mayor descaro, metiendo las narices en asuntos y documentos vetados para cualquier Pet, de ser descubierto Touya no dudaría en matarlo, y eso para él era un factor a favor.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí – exclamó Yuma encendiendo de pronto la luz cercana al mueble donde se había estado ocultando, dándole un susto de muerte al Pet – pero si tenemos a un Pet ladronzuelo o es mejor decir a un Pet espía, jeje – se rió Yuma maliciosamente.

-Esto... yo... no es lo que parece – quiso disculparse el Pet al verse descubierto.

-¿No es lo que parece? Mmm – hizo el gesto de frotarse la barbilla como si meditase algo – yo creo que sí, jeje pero para estar seguros... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos al dueño de esta Mansión, jeje?.

-¡No por favor! Si Touya-sama se entera va ha matarme, por favor no se lo diga, si quiere haré todo lo que me pida, por favor – le suplicó al Blondie cayendo de rodillas delante de él – se la chuparé, dejaré que me pegue, que me violé, si quiere dejaré que los perros me monten pero por favor no se lo diga a Touya-sama, él me...

-¡Deja de decir barbaridades! – le gritó asqueado Yuma al Pet, sabiendo de sobra que esas eran las obscenidades que a Touya más le gustaba - ¿Qué estabas buscando aquí? Y dime la verdad porque si no lo haces ten por seguro que Touya descubrirá al ladrón que tiene en la Mansión – le dijo sujetando al Pet por la barbilla para ponerlo de pie y mirarle el rostro – Dios, ¿quién te ha hecho esto en la cara? – preguntó sorprendido al descubrir todas las marcas de antiguas y recientes heridas en su rostro y parte del cuello.

-Yo... fue Touya-sama y sus amigos... desde que su Pet Ian desapareció se ensaña conmigo – respondió apesadumbrado – yo... debería estar en mi habitación recuperándome de la última paliza, por eso no estoy en la fiesta pero salí para...

-Pero preferiste salirte de tu cuarto para roba documentos importantes para venderlos seguramente a los Darkers, ¿Me equivoco? – acusó Yuma al Pet tembloroso.

-¡No tenía opción! – gritó molesto – es la única manera de poder salir de este infierno, tú eres un Blondie no puedes saber lo que es vivir de esta forma... a pesar que me adiestraron para ser un Pet... no puedo aguantarlo más, prefiero la muerte que seguir viviendo así por más tiempo – declaró el Pet sin temor.

-Sí es así ¿por qué no me has permitido avisar a Touya? Él te mataría por esto – le dijo con seriedad, probando la integridad del Pet - ¿No es la muerte lo que buscas?

-En Touya-sama no encontraré la muerte, solo el dolor y las torturas, jamás llegaría a matarme, siempre lo hace, yo se lo pido pero él no me lo concede, me apalea hasta casi la muerte pero antes de que eso suceda me cura y luego vuelve a empezar. Por eso si tiene que delatarme, castígueme Ud. máteme por favor no deje que Touya lo haga.

-Yo no pienso matarte, pero tampoco te delataré, eso siempre que hagas algo por mi – le sugirió al Pet que a duras penas conseguía mantenerse en pie, ya fuera por los nervios o por la última paliza que había recibido.

-¿Qué quiere de mi? Si es mi cuerpo ya sabe que se lo daré, lo he hecho infinidades de veces con los amigos de Touya-sama...

-No quiero tu cuerpo pero si lo que tú estabas buscando, ¿De que se trata? – le preguntó sorprendiendo al Pet por la pregunta.

-Buscaba las pruebas que me pidieron los Darkers encontrar – respondió escuetamente

-¿Qué pruebas son esas?

-Son unos documentos que demuestran la conexión que existe entre el Laboratorio NOVA con las desapariciones de bebés de este último año y los burdeles de los extrarradios de ERON.

-Valla eso es interesante, ¿Los encontraste?.

-La mayoría sí, tengo copias echas de los originales, solo me falta la lista de los burdeles donde suministran los Pets de procedencia ilegal.

-Eso está bien, quiero una copia de todo lo que tengas, la quiero ahora, sino ya sabes lo que te sucederá... además quiero...

-Pero Ud. es un Blondie, ¿para que quiere esos documentos? Es parte de ellos, ¿es que quiere ir en contra de los suyos o es que pretende averiguar a quien le entrego estos documento? – preguntó asustado el Pet.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con la información, solo consíguemela y tu identidad estará a salvo, te doy mi palabra. También quiero el documento que te falta, así que date prisa en encontrarlo yo mientras me quedaré aquí por si aparece alguien, así que te aconsejo que te des prisa, Touya no tardará en venir a buscarme.

-De... de acuerdo – accedió al fin el Pet, poniéndose a buscar el documento que faltaba.

Durante cinco minutos el único sonido de la habitación era el de los papeles y carpetas que eran movidos de un lado a otro con el mayor silencio y rapidez posible.

-¡Lo tengo! – exclamó el Pet alertando al Blondie.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo al Blondie y al Pet. Con la rapidez de reflejos de Yuma, el Blondie abrazó repentinamente al Pet y le susurró en voz baja para que solo él le pudiera escuchar.

-Haz como si me complacieras, si quieres seguir vivo, sígueme el juego – le ordenó – cuando te ordene que lleves bebidas a la habitación de Touya añádele esto a la copa de él, no te equivoques, por que sino seré yo quien te torture una y otra vez – le amenazó mientras simulaba que acariciaba al Pet por el borde de la cinturilla de pantalón para deslizarle por esta una botellita con un líquido transparente – ahora se un buen Pet y haz tu papel.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? – se oyó la voz molesta de Touya – está área está prohibida, si queréis una habitación tenéis que ir a... ¿Yuma? – exclamó sorprendido al reconocer al Blondie intruso.

-Mmmm Touya, veo que ya te has desocupado – comentó sin alterarse siguiendo toqueteando al Pet.

-¿Qué haces aquí y con ese Pet? – le preguntó curioso.

-Estaba buscando un sitio tranquilo, sabes que no me gusta las aglomeraciones de gente y sobre este Pet... pues como tú estabas ocupado pues me pasee por la Mansión y me encontré a este, al ver su estado supuse que esta noche no estaría usado, jeje sabes que no me gusta la mercancía demasiado manipulada.

-Mira que eres extraño, jeje – se rió Touya tragándose la excusa – Anda ven, vallamos a mi habitación y deja a ese pordiosero, está hecho un asco después de la paliza que le di, jeje.

-Puede que esté algo magullado pero su boca y su trasero aún pueden usarse para su objetivo, jeje – dijo Yuma humillando al Pet para encubrir los hechos reales.

-Vallamos a mi cuarto allí estaremos solos y podré dedicarte todo mi tiempo para ti solo querido – le insinuó apartando de malas maneras al Pet para ocupar su sitio entre los brazos del otro Blondie.

-Con una condición... quiero que este Pet lo vea, quiero tener ese gusto – solicitó Yuma

-Como quieras, pero vallamos ya – dijo impaciente.

-Que nos lleve algo de beber antes, estoy sediento – ordenó de nuevo Yuma.

-Ya has oído baka, tráenos algo de beber y rápido.

Tal y como le había ordenado el Pet se apresuró a ir a por las bebidas para llevar a la habitación de su amo, diluyendo en la copa de este el líquido entregado por el otro Blondie.

Tan pronto como sirvió las bebidas se apresuró para salir de aquella habitación pero la voz de uno de los Blondie le detuvo.

-No te vallas Pet – ordenó Yuma desde su cómoda posición sobre la cama de Touya – quiero que te quedes, creo que me vas a servir de ayuda – comentó pensando en sus propios planes.

-Como ordene Señor – acotó sumisamente como le era establecido.

-Sirve a tu amo primero – solicitó mirando fijamente al Pet.

-Sí Señor.

-¿Y que planes tienes para esta noche? – preguntó Touya recostándose junto a Yuma mientras saboreaba la copa de buen vino.

-Que te parece una buena sesión de sexo salvaje... como en los viejos tiempos – le insinuó el Yuma recorriendo parte del cuello expuesto con sus dedos.

-Mmmm eso suena prometedor – ronroneó Touya disfrutando la sutil caricia – tu mandas – accedió sumiso.

-Bien así me gusta – contestó complacido Yuma poniéndose de pie frente la cama observando detalladamente a Touya – primero acábate rápido la copa porque no pienso darte tregua hasta que acabe contigo, jeje y créeme necesitarás bastante líquido para no deshidratarte – comentó con malicia a la ver que se desprendía lentamente de la capa corta que llevaba puesta, lo más sensualmente para excitar al Blondie que no le quitaba ojo de encima – eso es no dejes gota – le animó viendo como se la bebía de golpe para luego estrellarla contra la pared más próxima – ahora serás un buen niño y harás todo lo que te diga, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Mmmm... claro que sí Yuma, lo que tú desees – gimió de anticipación al ver como lentamente Yuma se desprendía de su camisa de seda blanca mostrando su pecho amplio y muy marcado por el ejercicio.

-¡Eh tú, Pet! Acércate – le ordenó Yuma al joven que aguardaba órdenes a una distancia prudente de los Blondies.

-Sí mi Señor, ¿Qué desea que haga?.

-Quiero que le quites las ropas a tu amo lentamente – ordenó acomodándose en un sillón cercana a la cama donde tenía plena visibilidad de lo que sucedía en esa cama.

-¡Pero no lo puedes hacer tú! – renegó molesto Touya al ver negada la posibilidad de sentir el contacto de las manos de Yuma en su piel.

-¡¡Silencio! – gruñó molesto Yuma – He dicho que haríamos las cosas a mi manera, ahora obedece y hazlo bien Touya. Haber si eres capaz de hacerme perder mi control para que te salte encima y te dé lo que deseas, jeje – se burló acomodándose cómodamente en el sillón a la vez que se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su pantalón mostrándole su miembro flácido para provocarle - ¿Harás que me desilusione Touya?.

-Ahhh – jadeó al ver tan provocativamente a Yuma jugando con su sexo – no, claro que no... te pondré tan caliente que desearás no haberme tentado amor, jeje. Voy a exprimirte al máximo. Tú ven aquí Pet.

Por el momento su planes estaban dando resultado, estaba consiguiendo el tiempo necesario para que la droga suministrada a Touya hiciera efecto a la ver que estaba provocando que se excitara sin la necesidad de poner sus manos en su asqueroso cuerpo.

Touya se movía y se comportaba como el mejor Pet amaestrado que se pudiera conseguir, dando un show que el más frígido de los Blondies no podría resistirse. Con ayuda del Pet se iba quitando la ropa lentamente demostrando sus ansias de sexo, su lujuria desmedida lamiéndose los labios provocativamente a la vez que succionaba sus dedos simulando el sexo del Blondie que le observaba fijamente.

Yuma por su parte intentaba evadirse de la realidad engañando a su mente mientras evocaba las más sugerentes situaciones con su verdadera pareja para llegar a excitarse y lograr la erección que se suponía que le estaba creando el sucio Blondie que se retorcía sobre la cama.

En varias ocasiones comprobó que el precario equilibrio de Touya se desestabilizaba, su miraba parecía más turbia de lo normal, por lo que supo que la droga suministrada ya había empezado a hacer efecto. Con toda la tranquilidad se acercó a la cama donde en esos momentos Touya devoraba ávidamente la boca del Pet sin que éste se pudiera negar.

-Veo que ya estás lo suficientemente a tono pequeña zorra – le dijo con desprecio Yuma a Touya – ¡mírame cuanto te hablo! – le gritó abofeteando la cara del Blondie que cayó sobre la cama, el Pet temeroso de alejó uno metros por precaución.

-Arghh, lo siento no te escuche, me siento algo mareado – titubeó Touya sentándose sobre sus rodilla.

-Veo que lo bueno modales se pierden con facilidad – le recriminó sujetándole con fuerza del pelo para que lo mirase desde la cama – sabes que me molesta que hables sin que te de permiso, lo recuerdas Touya... – tiró de su pelo - ¡Responde!

-Sí mi amo – respondió sumisamente con un sonrisa sádica en el rostro

-Así me gusta putita, ahora ponte de rodillas y quiero que se la chupes – le ordenó señalando al Pet desconcertado.

-Pero el es...

-¡Silencio! – le gritó golpeando de nuevo su cara tirándolo al suelo – vas hacer lo que te diga sino tendré que castigarte y ya sabes lo que sucede cuando te castigo.

-No mi amo, haré lo que me ordenes – aseguró excitado y deseoso.

-Pet acércate – le ordenó al joven situándolo delante de él, dejando al Blondie a la altura de su entrepierna – Ahora haz tu trabajo.

Con la maestría que caracterizaba el Blondie consiguió deshacerse de la única prenda que vestía el Pet para posteriormente atrapar la flácida erección del joven para introducírsela golosamente en la boca.

A pesar del asco y odio que sentí el joven Pet hacia su amo, tuvo que sucumbir a las excelentes atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Su garganta no pudo contener los jadeos placenteros que surgían entre bocanada y bocanada de aire que exigían sus pulmones. Yuma permanecía al margen de la situación, actuando solo cuando vio desfallecer al Blondie en un colapso a causa de las drogas consumidas hasta el momento.

-Eres una putita muy viciosa ¿verdad Touya? – se rió con burla Yuma al recostar al rubio en su cama – seguro que estás tan drogado que no distingues ni a tu propio progenitor, jeje.

-Mmmmm Yuma, te necesito ya dentro de mi – deliraba sobreexcitado a la vez que se estimulaba manualmente él mismo.

-¿Estás caliente Touya? – le preguntó con la mayor sensualidad posible mientras le apretaba con fuerza la mano que se auto sugestionaba.

-Ahhhh siiiiiiiiiiii Yuma quiero que me folles ya mmmm – rogaba debido a su excitación y a sobretodo por los efectos de la droga suministrada por el Pet.

-¿Y como quieres que te folle, querido Touya? – le preguntó siguiéndole el juego mientras hacía señas al Pet para que se acercara de nuevo.

-Mmmm como tu sabes... duro... fuerte... ahhhhh Yuma.

-Pues eso te daré mi zorrita caliente – le dijo en voz alta – acerca y bésale – le ordenó al Pet en voz baja para que no lo oyera Touya.

-Mmmmm Yuma – gimió al saborear unos labios que tensó que eran de Yuma.

-¿Te gusta, Touya? – habló el Blondie – Sigue, pero sin delicadeza, es un cerdo engreído que no se la merece – ordenó al Pet entre susurros, al comprobar satisfecho como Touya ya no los reconocía -.

-Aahhh siiiii – jadeaba complacido intentando abarcar torpemente el cuerpo del supuesto Yuma – Hazme tuyo.

-¡Cierra la boca! – le abofeteó de nuevo – solo quiero oír tus gemidos de zorra. Ahora abre tus piernas para mi.

Touya gemía con anticipación, deseoso de lo que Yuma le había negado durante tanto tiempo y que su embotada mente estaba recreando en esos momentos, ante la asombrada mirada del Pet.

-Hazlo – le ordenó viendo el desconcierto del Pet ante la bizarra situación.

-Pero yo no... soy un Pet yo no... – dijo temeroso el Pet a posibles represalias por la osadía que temía cometer.

-Vas a venir ahora con remilgos – exclamó molesto Yuma la suficiente bajo para que Touya no se percatase de la conversación que se efectuaba en esos momentos – no decías odiar a tu amo. Ahora tienes la posibilidad de vengarte... y hazlo a conciencia porque esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir – le aseguró Yuma.

-Por supuesto que le odio, pero se dará cuenta... me matará si se entera de que yo...

-No se enterará, está demasiado drogado y excitado para saber lo que está pasando. Lo único que tienes que hacer es volcar toda tu rabia en él, o es que acaso el se toma muchas consideraciones contigo cuando te viola.

-No pero el es un Blondie – dijo temeroso pero no falto de ganas de venganza.

-Y el que supone que lo va a follar también lo es. Si te hace sentir mejor, que sepas que ha esta putita le gusta que la apaleen, jeje. Cuanto más duro seas con él más lo disfrutará, a demás no puedes dejarme mal, jeje en el pasado cuando yo me desquitaba con él tardaba una semana en poder volver a sentarse adecuadamente, jeje – se rió con malicia.

-Pero el no se dará cuenta

-Te digo que no sino prueba acércate y métesela en la boca, verás como disfruta, jeje.

Tal y como le instó Yuma el Pet se acercó sentándose sobre el pecho del Blondie para plantarle enfrente su sexo, el cual fue engullido en pocos segundos.

-Sin miramientos – le recordó al Pet mientras él se iba acomodando la ropa ya que su presencia ya no era necesaria.

Alentado por las palabras del otro Blondie, el Pet comenzó a tomar confianza en si mismo y a dar rienda suelta a sus ansias de humillar al altanero Blondie que se jactaba todopoderoso.

Como una vieja película, vio todos y cada una de las humillaciones y violaciones que había sido víctima durantes los últimos meses, provocando que su odio y sed de venganza se acumulasen progresivamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía aferrado la cabeza del Blondie por los pelos guiando con dureza la sucia boca del rubio sobre su sexo. Quería humillarlo hacerle sentir tan mal como el lo había sentido pero supo que eso no podría ser ya que jamás se enteraría que su sumiso Pet era el que le estaba destrozando la garganta en esos momento. Con un rugido de rabia se derramó abundantemente en la boca de Touya que intentaba con dificultad tragar todo lo que ese miembro húmedo le regalaba.

-¡¡Trágatelo todo zorra! – gritó furioso el Pet partiéndole el labio al Blondie tras golpear el rostro con fuerza.

-Jajaja, veo que aprendes rápido – comentó satisfecho Yuma desde un lado de la cama, observando como Touya solo acataba las ordenas que "Yuma" le ordenaba con rendición – solo espero que no solo halla sido esto, quiero que le des una soberana paliza y que lo rellenes de semen hasta que le salga por las orejas – le dijo mirando con desprecio al Blondie.

-Así se hará, esto solo es el comienzo – dijo satisfecho provocándose una nueva erección con la cual castigar a su odiado amo.

-Cuento contigo, cuando hallas acabado con él regresa a tu habitación sin que nadie te vea, déjalo aquí tirado, que lo encuentren los Freepets a la mañana siguiente. Otra cosa... la documentación de la que estuvimos hablando...

-Está ahí encima – dijo señalando la bandeja donde había traído las bebidas momentos atrás – los traje antes como me sugeriste, está todo en ese CD menos lo de hoy.

-Por ahora me llevo esto, ya me pondré en contacto mañana para que me proporcione el resto, espero no tener problemas contigo por esto – le dijo mostrándole el CD.

-No, no los tendrá Señor, en estos momentos yo tengo más que perder que Ud. – le dijo acercándose lentamente al medio inconsciente Blondie que jadeaba sobre la cama.

-Jeje eso seguro encanto, ahora sé bueno y haz tu parte del trato.

-¿No se queda?.

-No, me están esperando, además ver a Touya comportarse como un animal en celo me enferma. Bueno estaremos en contacto. Si representas bien tu papel, Touya no se dará cuenta de lo que realmente pasó esta noche así que a lo tuyo – le explicó viendo como el Pet sin mucha delicadeza colocaba a Touya boca a bajo.

-Jeje por supuesto será todo un placer – le aseguró enterrando su sexo de una sola estocada en el interior del Blondie que lanzó un alarido presa del dolor y la sorpresa.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – jadeó lastimosamente Touya.

-Que lo disfrutes querido – se despidió Yuma cerrando la puerta de la habitación del Blondie de la cual se podían escuchar los gritos y jadeos de dolor y satisfacción de los ocupantes.

Con paso firme y sin llamar la atención Yuma abandonó la casa del Touya para poder reunirse con la persona de la cual estaba realmente deseosa de encontrar.

Mansión Asato

En esa misma noche en la Mansión Asato, los nuevos invitados de Max eran instalados en las habitaciones estipuladas para las visitas, no antes de que el Freepet hubiese investigado al joven contacto de los Darkers como había solicitado su Señor.

Dark, estaba limpio y su historia parecía real y concordaba con la información que habían obtenido hasta entonces.

Los días pasaba con demasiada lentitud para el gusto de todo, por ahora una falsa calma se había instalado en todo Eron. Los pequeños disturbio por parte de los Darkers dejaron de salpicar la metrópolis.

Todo seguía su curso natural como en el pasado solo alterado por la inexplicable apariencia traumática que sin explicación había sufrido Touya Sanada, un secreto a voces de su usual gusto por las prácticas sadomasoquistas de las cuales disfrutaba el Blondie.

En las 48 horas próximas al accidente de Zech Winner, un inesperado y adecuado rumor se extendió por todo Eron sobre el fatídico fallecimiento del supuesto heredero de la Familia Winner, hasta el momento no estaba ni confirmado ni desmentido el hecho. Max, con el consentimiento de Quatre y la aprobación de su pareja tomó la decisión de mantener en secreto el estado real de su amigo. A todos les convenía ocultar la delicada salud de Zech, previniendo así cualquier posible nuevo intento de ataque a su persona por parte de Touya.

El estado de salud del primogénito de los Winner, no había sufrido alteraciones durante esas dos semanas, el alto Rango de Eron seguía sumido en un estado comatoso inalterable, para temor de sus más allegados. Se le trasladó en secreto a una ala de alta seguridad dentro de la Mansión Asato para mayor seguridad.

Por otro lado, pese a los indicios de culpabilidad que apuntaban a Touya Sanada, no se pudo demostrar su culpabilidad con lo poco que había podido recopilar.

Las únicas buenas noticias de las cuales disponías hasta entonces Max, eran la cuantiosa información que habían podido recopilar hasta la fecha de fuentes propias y anónimas que le habían llegado hasta sus manos sobre "La Rebelión de los Darkers". Ya tenían identificados a los responsables de los laboratorios NOVA como a los intermediarios de las ventas de los Pets manipulados también poseían las bases de datos de los afectados hasta ahora, así como una lista provisional con los nombres de los bebés interceptados por los contrabandistas de NOVA, solo quedaba averiguar los destinos de esos Pets para desenmascarar toda la trama, tras los cual habían conseguido hilar un de las mejores pistas conseguidas hasta el momento.

Mansión Asato, ala de máxima seguridad.

-Buenos tardes Q-chan, ¿ha habido cambios durante la mañana? – preguntó Wufei entrando en la habitación donde se encontraba Zech.

-Buenos tardes wu-chan... por ahora nada – dijo con tristeza apartando uno de los largos mechones de Zech de su rostro – ahora mismo le estaba contando a Zech lo que me dijo el doctor sobre mi embarazo, jeje le comentó acariciándose su ya abultado vientre de seis meses.

-Así? Y que te dijo el doctor? – preguntó Wufei acercándose al rubio para posar su mano sobre su vientre.

-Que mi bebé crece muy rápido y que está fuerte y sano, jeje. Creo que no llegue a octavo mes, jeje – rió nervioso.

-Eso es maravilloso pero... ¿no estás de seis meses?... ¿eso quiere decir que...? Oh! Dios mío solo quedan dos meses y aún no hemos preparado la habitación del bebé! – gritó preocupado mirando a su amigo.

-Esto... jeje no te preocupes, con todo lo que está pasando no me he puesto a pensar en mis necesidades ni en las del bebé, a demás... si salgo así a comprar a Eron se darán cuenta y no puedo delatarme... me exigirán decir quien es el padre de mi bebé y me lo quitarán... No voy a permitir que me separen de él.

-Tienes razón pero debimos pensar en tus necesidades Q-chan, hablaré con Max hoy sin falta, habrá alguna forma de buscar lo que necesites sin levantar sospechas. Por ahora podemos hacer traer las cosas de Duo de vuestra Mansión, no creo que las use en estos momentos – aseguró con melancolía al recordar la ausencia del Premium trenzado y la de su esposo.

-Pero es que me sabe mal usar sus cosas, ellas eran para el bebé de Duo... a demás guardo la esperanza de que lleguen a regresar algún día.

-A mi también me gustaría eso pero por ahora lo veo imposible. Cambiando de tema, ¿te tomaste todas vitaminas que te recetó el sanador? – preguntó Wufei.

-Sí, como cada mañana antes de venir a ver a mi hermano – respondió Quatre humedeciendo un trato para humedecer los labios resecos de su hermano.

-Bien... aún me cuesta la idea de contemplar a Zech tan inmóvil en esa cama – pensó en voz alta observando la figura estilizada del Blondie.

-Es verdad, jeje. Con lo ocupado que está siempre, andando de un lado para otro – hablaba Quatre con voz tremola – ya lleva más de dos semanas y no parece que valla a despertar, snif. Yo... ¿qué voy hacer Wufei sin él? Le echo tanto de menos...

-Tenemos que ser fuertes Q-chan – le animó abrazando al rubio contra su pecho – estoy convencido de que despertará, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Este último ha sido muy intenso para todos incluso para el indestructible Zech.

-Eso es precisamente lo que más miedo me da Wufei, todo esto, el asunto de los Darkers, las amenazas de Touya, la preocupación de mi hermano por mi, le ha estado repercutiendo en él y si a eso le sumamos la marcha de Duo y Heero... ha estado soportando más de lo que realmente podía, le conozco y sé que la separación de los Premiums le ha afectado severamente, los ha llegado a amar intensamente en poco tiempo.

-Te comprendo Q-chan, es el estilo de Zech hacerse el fuerte y no mostrar su dolor ante nadie, pero aun así esto no acabará con él...

-Tengo miedo que se dé por rendido Wu-chan – confesó sus temores

-No lo hará – afirmó categóricamente – él no se rendirá jamás. Tú sigue a su lado, háblale como haces siempre, estoy seguro que te estará escuchando, no dejes que el pesimismo te derrumbé – le pidió reconfortando a su amigo mientras besaba su frente fraternalmente – ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por ti y tu bebé y para mantener a este cabezota informado de lo que pasa en la Mansión, de los demás ya nos encargaremos nosotros.

-Gracias Wu-chan, no sé que haría sin ti y sin Max-san... jamás podré recompensaros por lo que hacéis.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, somos amigos. Se me hace tarde Q-chan tengo que salir un momento a la cuidad, donde he quedado con Dark para comprobar una información que nos llegó hace unos días. Si necesitas cualquier cosa pídeselo a los Freepets o a Omi que está en la casa, ¿vale?

-Tranquilo así lo haré, tener cuidado, ¿Treize va con vosotros? – preguntó Quatre preocupado

-Sí, Max no quiere que salga de la Mansión si no voy acompañado por él, quiere tenerme controlado en todo momento, jeje – se burló el moreno ante la actitud sobre protectora de su compañero.

-Sabes bien por que lo hace Max, Wu-chan – le riñó

-Jeje ya lo sé, ya lo sé pero a veces exagera – se disculpó el Pet.

-Tal y como están las cosas no creo.

-Bueno me voy que se hace tarde, nos vemos luego – se despidió del Blondie con premura.

-Nos vemos – saludó Quatre quedándose al cuidado de su inconsciente hermano.

A las afueras de Eron

Media hora después de salir de la Mansión Asato, Wufei y Treize tras estacionar su vehículo en una de las calles menos transitadas, llegaban al punto de encuentro donde habían acordado quedar con Dark.

Se trataba de un barrio del extrarradio de Eron, en concreto de trataba del Sector L 9, lugar donde las redes de trafico de Pet y mercado negro abarcaban gran parte de del Sector siendo punto de encuentro para traficantes y gente de bajo abolengo. Numerosas pistas apuntaban el en ese Sector de la ciudad eran donde se encontraban los burdeles donde se ofrecían los servicios de los Pets manipulados o secuestrados.

El atardecer les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos y sus condiciones de Pet hacía no levantar sospechas por donde caminaban , los alrededores parecían tranquilos a esas horas de la tarde por lo cual se mantuvieron apostado cerca del punto conflictivo.

-Según mis investigaciones, ese local de ahí enfrente pertenece a un tal Blondie llamado Set – informó Dark a sus acompañantes – este no es único local que regenta ya que es propietario de la mayoría de los burdeles del sector L3, L5 y L7. También es propietario del Club privado Sky de Eron. A demás de los burdeles tiene un comercio paralelo de venta y distribución de Tropax (potente afrodisíaco).

-Sí, conozco a ese sujeto – comentó con desprecio Wufei – su amante es Kato la mano derecha de Touya, no dudo que esté en esto gracias al contacto de su amante. Conociendo como conozco a Touya sé que le gusta delegar sus sucios negocios a su amigotes y gente cercana a él, debí suponer que estaría en esto.

-Estuve investigando a Set y este burdel no consta como propietario – aseguró Treize confundido – tenía mis sospechas de la posibilidad de que estuviera implicado pero hasta el momento por desgracia está limpio, no hay nada ilegal en el manejo de sus negocios. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Dark?

-Estoy convencido Treize, con esto no te estoy diciendo que tú estés equivocado, como bien dices el nombre de Set no se ve relacionado en tus informes porque es un local encubierto, si te fijas bien a simple vista parece un burdel de baja importancia por lo cual no llama mucho la atención, no suele tener mucha clientes y según los registros de ZERO sus ingresos y beneficios son prácticamente nulos. Set es muy astuto y a conseguido mantener este negocio a un margen de los suyos para no llamar la atención a demás de registrarlo a otro nombre que no es él suyo.

-¿Cómo supiste que todo era una tapadera? – preguntó Wufei a Dark.

-Por los registros de suministros del local, uno de mis contactos con los Darkers me dio el soplo de un peculiar cargamento exagerado de Tropas para un local que escasamente con el nivel de ingresos podría suministrar en una semana. Esa pista me llevó a vigilar este local y a sus proveedores. Después de varios días pude hacerme con documentos que extrañamente implicaban a Set sumando que el muy inepto utilizó el nombre de un Blondie que falleció hace más de tres años como supuesto propietario del este sitio – explicó Dark.

-Sí tenemos esas pruebas que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Wufei.

-Las pruebas solo nos indican que Set es el propietario de este local no de que introduzca a los Pet robados en sus burdeles – intervino esta vez Treize – necesitamos pruebas que lo involucren directamente con estos hechos.

-Para eso estamos aquí – interrumpió Dark - tengo un contacto dentro que nos ayudará a... ¡que demonios! – exclamó tensándose al escuchar diversos ruidos y golpes cerca de ellos.

-¡No te muevas de aquí! – gritó Treize apartando a Wufei para protegerlo.

Se oyeron varios disparos y ruidos de una persecución no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. De pronto una sombra que ocultaba algo entre sus brazos apareció a unos metros de distancia corriendo con gran dificultad cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí? – gruñó molesto Dark dando unos paso hacia la persona tirada en el suelo. A lo lejos se podía oír a varias personas que buscaba al perseguido.

-¡Parece herido! – exclamó sorprendido Wufei queriéndose acercar a él.

-No te muevas de aquí Wufei puede ser peligroso – le sugirió a su protegido acercándose él al sospechoso con su arma en mano.

A tan solo unos pasos de la persona tirada en el suelo Dark y Treize descubrieron que se trataba de un joven Blondie, seguramente de baja categoría, que se aferraba a un pequeño bulto tembloroso.

-Mierda! Si es solo un niño – gruñó furioso al comprobar la corta edad del joven Blondie – muchacho – le llamó preocupado – ey chico, ¿te encuentras bien?

-A... yu...da – tidió temeroso el joven casi sin voz, mostrándoles su rostro maltratado y su boca sangrante.

-¡¡Por todo los dioses! – gritó asustado Treize al ver el estado del chico a la vez que se acercaba a socorrerlo después de guardar su arma – Hay que llevarlo a un sanador urgentemente – sugirió al percatarse que uno de los disparos que había oído le había dado al joven.

-A... yu...da... mi bebé... ellos... quitármelo – les suplicó moviéndose con ayuda de sus últimas fuerzas para destapar parte del bulto que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Un Bebé? maldición – se sentó cerca Dark para revisar el estado del bebé que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, Treize? – preguntó Wufei acercándose a ellos al ver los rostros preocupados de sus acompañantes - ¡¡Por ZERO, le han disparado! –gritó furioso y preocupado – ¿eso... eso es un bebé?.

-Tranquilízate Wufei, estás alterando más al chico – le aconsejó Treize.

-Perdón Treize – se disculpó acercándose para ayudar a atender al joven - ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Mi... nombre es Mitsui, snif... me han disparado... cof cof quieren a mi bebé, cof cof... ellos prometieron que me dejarían quedármelo, cof cof – les explicó débilmente el joven Blondie.

-No hables, estás mal herido, tienes que intentar no gastar energías – le pidió Dark temiendo por el estado del chico – las preguntas las haremos luego Wufei. Toma sujeta al bebé, hay que parar la hemorragia cuanto antes, está perdiendo muchas sangre – aseguró pasándole el bebé al amante de Max, para después descubrir el vientre perceptiblemente abultado de reciente embarazo. La herida le estaba desangrando sin piedad.

-Cof... cof... no es necesario... – dijo el joven conocedor de su pronto fallecimiento – cof cof... no dejéis que se queden con mi bebé... ellos... ellos han matado a mi pareja... por querer protegernos de ellos... ellos... no quieren a un medio Blondie... mi pareja era un Freepet y aún así quieren arrebatármelo cof cof.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Wufei molesto por la injusticia mientras intentaba calmar el llanto desgarrador de bebé que presentía la inminente tragedia de tu progenitor.

-Cof cof, los hombres de Set, ellos me facilitaron los permisos pero luego, cof cof me exigieron entregar al bebé... por favor no se lo entreguéis... cof cof quieren hacer un Pet de mi bebé cof cof.

-Tranquilo, ellos no se quedarán con tu bebé y tú te vas a poner bien para asegurarte que eso no suceda, ahora procura no cansarte, te llevaremos a un sanador – prometió Wufei poniéndose de pie con el bebé en brazos.

-Alguien se acerca – avisó Treize con su arme de nuevo en mano.

-¡¡Alto ahí, identifíquensen! – les gritó un hombre acompañado por cuatro más, corriendo hacia ellos apuntándoles con sus armas.

-¡¿Quiénes son Uds.! – gritó furioso Wufei interponiéndose entre el joven Blondie y ellos.

-¡El ladrón está aquí! – gritó uno de ellos identificando al joven herido que en esos momentos estaba siendo recogido del suelo por Dark.

-¡Les recomiendo que se alejen de aquí! Esto está al bajo cargo de la Patrulla de Seguridad de Eron (cuerpo policial constituido por Freepets a excepción de los altos cargos que son Blondies)así que largaros sin montar escándalo si no quieren tener problemas Pets – escupió con desprecio otro de ellos.

-¡¡Tú desgraciado! – gritó uno apuntando a Dark – será mejor que dejes a ese Blondie ladrón en el suelo – le amenazó.

-Este chico necesita atención médica enseguida – aseguró Dark sin perder la compostura.

-Ese no es mi problema Pet – espetó el Freepet – y tú, sabandija – gritó a Wufei sujetándole con fuerza del brazo para detenerlo – dame ahora mismo a ese niño si no quieres que te dé una paliza.

-No cof cof dejar a mi bebé tranquilo, asesinos – se revolvió inquieto el Blondie.

-Suéltame desgraciado, este bebé no os pertenece así que ya os podéis ir largándoos, no sabéis con quien os estáis metiendo – amenazó Wufei con odio.

-Con un despreciable Pet con aires de grandeza que necesita modales – gruñó irritado el Freepet, por la insubordinación del supuesto Pet. Con un movimiento violento intentó arrebatarle en bebé pero gracias a la agilidad de Wufei no lo consiguió – maldita basura – exclamó levantándole la mano para golpearle.

-Tócale un solo pelo y eres hombre muerto – aseguró Treize apuntándole con su arma en la cabeza al agresor, que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que Treize estaba armado – me importa un mierda quienes seáis pero ahora mismo nos vamos a llevar a este chico y a su hijo de aquí y como intentéis impedírnoslo os mataré sin dudarlo.

-Será mejor que bajes el arma chico, tenemos ordenes de llevar a ese mocoso con sus dueños – insistió uno de los Freepets – tenemos carta blanca para actuar, donde y como creamos necesario.

-Y yo tengo carta blanca para hacer que te peguen un tiro entre ceja y ceja si sigues molestándonos – gruñó Wufei con el bebé en brazos que sollozaba alterado.

-Jajaja – se mofó otro Freepet – no me hagas reír, ¿tú? ¿Un simple Pet sin rango ni categoría, aunque estemos a las afueras de Eron, las reglas son las mismas guapito, aquí los Pets no tienen ni voz ni voto así que permíteme que lo dude, escoria.

-¡Mas respeto con quien hablas! – gritó furioso Treize golpeando al Freepet partiéndole en labio al susodicho – No sabes con quien estás hablando, vas a pagar con tu cabeza esta insolencia.

-Treize, déjalo tenemos que irnos ya, Mitsui se está desangrando poco a poco – sentenció Wufei ya cansado con la discusión.

-Treize hay que darse prisa – corroboró Dark – este chico no aguantará mucho tiempo más si no lo curan pronto.

-Manteneros alejados – les advirtió Treize a los Freepets mientras les daba la espalda para caminas tras Wufei y Dark que se dirigían hacia su vehículo con prisa.

A unos cincuenta metros de distancia uno de los Freepets gritó molesto increpando a su compañeros.

-¡Es que os vais a acobardar por unos simples Pets, no hay que dejarlos escapar con la mercancía!. ¡Alto, deteneos! – gritó encolerizado disparando con tan mala suerte que rozó el brazo de Wufei que sostenía al bebé, gracias a su control ante el dolor como buen guerrero que era, no permitió que se le cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – rugió Treize al ver herido a Wufei, dándose la vuelta para disparar al autor del disparo, disparándole justo en el centro de la cabeza provocándole la muerte instantánea - ¡¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a dispara a la pareja de Max Asato! – vociferó volviendo a dispara pero está vez en las piernas a dos más de ellos - ¡¡Os advertí que no sabías con quien os estabais metiendo!.

-¡¿La... la pareja de... Asato-sama! – reconoció asustado en nombre de uno de los más importantes Blondies de X Gundam

-¡¡Sí grandísimo imbécil, ¡¿es que tenéis ganas de morir!

-No... nosotros no sabíamos que ese Pet era...

-¡¡Cierra tu asquerosa boca! Para tu seguridad te aconsejo que no utilices ese nombre en mi presencia – le amenazó Treize apuntando al Freepet en la cabeza.

-Lo... lo sentimos, no sabíamos... no volverá a repetirse, nosotros no...

-¡¡Treize, tenemos que irnos, el chico está colapsando! – gritó preocupado Dark ya dentro del auto.

-Mi... bebé... ellos no tienen... que quedárselo – habló a duras penas del Blondie ya dentro del auto.

-No hables Mitsui, te agotarás, mira, tu bebé está sano y salvo y no te pasará nada – le habló Wufei al Blondie con dulzura, acercándose a su bebé para que lo viera con sus propios ojos – ahora te llevaremos a un sanador.

-Cof cof, no hay tiempo... lo siento mucho – se disculpó poniéndose a llorar – snif no pude salvar a mi esposo... cof cof pero al... menos... mi bebé sí. Eres especial Wufei-sama, sé... que mi bebé... estará a salvo a... su... lado...

-Eso no será necesario, tú cuidarás de él cuento te recuperes – respondió acongojado Wufei dándose cuenta que el joven Mitsui desfallecía poco a poco – Treize por ZERO date prisa - le gritó a su protector nervioso.

-Eso me gustaría cof cof pero mi tiempo se acaba... prométame que lo cuidará.

-Pero yo...

-Por favor – suplicó con las últimas fuerzas – solo... así... cof cof, moriré en paz... sabiendo que mi bebé... está en buenas manos. Prométamelo Wufei-sama

-Claro que te lo prometo Mitsui, lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario – dijo Wufei abrazando más fuertemente al bebé de manera instintiva – no sigas hablando, aguanta un poco más ya llegamos...

-Muchas gracias Wufei-sama, ya puedo reunirme con mi esposo en paz, cof cof. Que ZERO le bendiga y a Asato-sama también – le sonrió con cariño mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-¡Mitsui! ¡Mitsui! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No te duermas! – gritó angustiado Wufei al joven que descansaba entre los brazos de Dark.

-Te... tengo mucho frío... estoy cansado...

-¡No te duermas!

-Lo siento Wufei-sama mi tiempo se aca... – intentó decir antes de cerrar completamente los ojos.

-¡¡No, no Mitsui! – zarandeó Wufei al Blondie pero el joven ya no reaccionaba.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer Wufei-san – sentenció serio Dark comprobando el pulso de chico – ha fallecido.

-¡¡Maldita sea! – exclamó impotente Wufei a la vez que intentaba ahogar su lágrimas - ¿Por qué han tenido que matarle? ¿Por qué?

-Por desgracia esta no será la primera ni la última que sucede algo parecido – comentó serio Dark desde su asiento mirando fijamente al joven fallecido – iban detrás de su bebé.

-Hay que parar esto como sea – les dijo Wufei a los dos mientras mecía al pequeñín que le observaba con curiosidad pero calmado.

-En eso estamos trabajando – aseveró Dark.

-¿Qué va hacer con el bebé Wufei-sama? – preguntó Treize a la vez que conducía por las calles de Eron.

-He prometido protegerlo y eso voy hacer, pienso quedármelo sea como sea.

-Eso será difícil pero es lo mejor para el niño. De lo contrario te aseguro que acabará como Pet dentro de unos años – advirtió Dark.

-Regresemos a la Mansión – ordenó Wufei – Treize ¿podría pedirte un favor? – le preguntó aún afectado por lo que acababa de vivir

-Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, a demás de ser tu protector somos amigos, a ti y a Max-san os demás más que mi propia vida.

-Gracias amigo, quería pedirte que localices el cuerpo del esposo de Mitsui, quiero enterrarlos juntos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto os deje en casa, me encargaré de ello. Ahora será mejor que regresemos a la Mansión pronto, hemos estado más tiempo del que teníamos previsto.

-Es verdad – comentó entristecido mirando el rostro ahora sereno de Mitsui en brazos de Dark – Quatre debe de estar preocupado.

-Sí lo más seguro y Omi también – dijo Dark sin perder su seriedad.

-No tardaremos en llegar.

Mientras se sucedían los hechos en las afueras de Eron. En la Mansión Asato.

-Winner-san – llamó Omi a su amo – me acaban de avisar de que hay una llamada urgente de la Mansión Winner.

-¿De casa? – preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, un Housepet me acaba de pedir que contacte con Uds. parece ser que es algo sobre unos papeles importantes de Winner-sama.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él, ¿puedes pedir que me pasen la llamada aquí? Es que no quiero dejar a mi hermano a solas.

-No se preocupe Winner-san ahora mismo pido que le pasen la llamada.

Veinte minutos más tarde.

-¿Es algo grave, Winner-san? – preguntó Omi preocupado al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amo tras colgar el teléfono.

-Más que grave es urgente Omi, pero es muy raro... parece ser que hay llegado unos papeles a la Mansión sobre unos certificados de custodia de unos Pets a nombre de mi hermano.

-¿De unos Pets?

-Sí, que yo supiera mi hermano no había interpuesto ninguna licencia para esos certificados. A demás según me han dichos esos Certificados se han tramitado como documentos urgentes. ¿Tú sabes de algo Omi?

-No Winner-san... a menos que esos Certificados sean los de...

-¡¡Los de Duo y Heero! - exclamó al darse cuenta – creo recordar que mi hermano se lo insinuó a Heero para que Touya no pudiera reclamarlos, pero no sabía que al final Heero hubiera accedido – comentó sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía Winner-san, supongo que se hicieron a ultima hora. Entonces ¿cual es el problema? Si los documentos ya están en la Mansión...

-El problema es que si hoy mismo, antes de dos horas, no hago una reclamación al Centro de Registro, este quedará desvinculado debido a la supuesta muerte de mi hermano. Recuerda que todas sus posesiones y patrimonios están temporalmente inmovilizados, hasta que no halla noticias del paradero de mi hermano o hasta que quede en firme la herencia a su sucesor que en este caso soy yo – explicó preocupado Quatre.

-¿Y que va hacer? Si no se hace esa reclamación a su nombre los documentos quedarían nulos y Touya podría reclamarlos para él, en el caso que regresasen – dijo alarmado.

-Así es, por eso, tengo que alegar mi potestad en nombre de mi hermano, al menos temporalmente.

-¡Pero no puede salir de la Mansión! Puede ser peligroso, Asato-sama dijo que no podíamos salir sin la protección de Treize-san y él ha salido con Wufei-sama...

-Lo sé pero esto es urgente, a demás solo pretendo ir a la Mansión, recoger los papeles y regresar, supongo que desde aquí los podré gestionar, pero necesito los documentos originales Omi, entiende.

-Pero es peligroso

-No sucederá nada ya verás, tiene que haber alguien en la Mansión Asato que nos pueda llevar a la Mansión Winner y regresar, no será más de una hora.

-Pero... – fue alegar algo pero la cara de preocupación de su amo le hizo cambiar de parecer – de acuerdo Winner-san, pediré que alguien nos lleve pero yo iré con Ud.

-¡Genial! Gracias Omi, eres un amigo – agradeció el Blondie abrazando a su amigo.

-Jeje no es de nada, valla a la entrada yo iré a pedir que nos preparen un coche.

-Bien te espero a bajo.

En el exterior de la Mansión.

Con la ayuda de Omi, el menor de los Winner abandonaba la Mansión Asato rumbo a su propia Mansión sin haberse percatado de una tercera persona estaba apostado a una relativa distancia de la puerta central.

El supuesto inusual vigilante llevaba ya varios días esperando una oportunidad como aquella, desde el mismo día que creyó que se había deshecho de uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza, se había prometido que lo tendría, costase lo que costase.

-Valla, valla, ya era hora, así que la palomita abandona el nido, jeje y para mi suerte no va con ese Pet, proyecto de matón. Hoy será un gran día, Jajaja, esta vez no te me vas a escapar.

Sin ser conciente del peligro que corría el benjamín de los Winner, el joven llegó a su Mansión ajeno al cambio que sufría su vida en breves momentos.

Con la mayor rapidez que le permitía su abultado vientre, subió a la antigua habitación de Duo para tomar prestado lo más necesario que podría necesitar para su bebé mientras Omi se dirigía al despacho de su hermano en busca de los documentos que habían llegado esa misma mañana.

Al otro lado de la verja, una silueta se deslizaba aparándose en las sombras para no llamar la atención, ocultándose hasta penetrar la Mansión como había hecho meses atrás. Al perecer con todo lo que había sucedido en ese corto tiempo, no les había dado tiempo de aumentar la seguridad para su mayor suerte.

Buscó el punto más vulnerable como hizo con anterioridad, siendo esta vez más fácil debido que los habitantes de la Mansión ya no habitaban en ella. Con sigilo, accedió por una de las puertas de servicio que estaba sin vigilancia para penetrar en ella para después dirigirse con rapidez a uno de los puntos de mando del control de la Mansión, desde podría controlar todos los accesos y las situaciones de los que permanecían en esos momentos en el interior de la misma.

-Ahora vas a ser mío, jaja. Por fin destruiré a todos los Winner, jaja – se carcajeó.

Sus dedos hábiles tecleaban con velocidad en el panel de mandos, poco a poco cada uno de los ocupantes fueron quedando encerrados en las estancias que ocupaban en esos instantes a excepción de dos de ellas, las cuales intuían que debía de ser Quatre.

-O eres el del estudio o es de la habitación central – se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba como el lector de movimiento del panel central empezaba a desplazarse hacia la planta inferior y de ahí al recibidor, por lo que se dirigió al encuentro de esta.

-Omi, ya tengo lo más urgente si quieres nos podemos marchar ya – comentó Quatre a la persona que se encontraba cerca del pasillo sospechando que se trataba de su amigo Omi.

-Mmm, pues sintiéndolo mucho querido creo que eso no será posible, Jajaja – se burló Touya saliendo del pasillo para enfrentar al joven Winner.

-¡¡Tú! ¡Que haces aquí, maldito! Será mejor que te salga ahora mismo de esta propiedad – le gritó asustado al ver al culpable de la mayoría de sus males.

-Ohhhh! Que lastima pero eso será imposible, no al menos que tú te vengas conmigo – le respondió con malicia adelantándose unos pasos hacia él.

-¡No te acerques, bastardo! Llamaré a seguridad y...

-Jeje, dudo que puedan ayudarte en estos momentos, no tuve más remedio que encerrarlos, ya sabes... más que nada para evitar sorpresas, jaja. Ahora si eres tan amable te recomiendo que seas buen chico y vengas obedientemente conmigo – le ordenó ofreciéndole su mano para salir juntos los dos de allí.

-¡¡Jamás, asesino! – gritó atemorizado retrocediendo unos pasos.

-No me hagas enfadar Quatre, sabes que mi paciencia no es mucho. Ten una cosa segura, vas a venir por las buenas o por las malas, ya no tienes a nadie para que te ayude, jeje, así que venga... mi coche está fuera.

-¡No me toques monstruo! – exclamó Quatre dando un manotazo a la mano que le extendía Touya para intentar empujarlo.

-¡No seas terco Quatre! – gruñó molesto Touya, empujando a Quatre contra una pared dejándolo acorralado entre su cuerpo – Vas a venir conmigo lo quieras o no, ¿quieres que me porte mal contigo? – se burló el Blondie acercándose hasta estar a unos centímetros de su rostro – ahora eres mío, y voy hacer lo que quiera contigo y nadie lo va a poder evitar, jaja, eres mío Quatre – le juró para besarle con lujuria y hambre.

-Mmm nooooooo, no me toques – sollozó golpeando el pecho del Touya para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Cállate ya maldita sea! – rugió Touya abofeteando a Quatre para callarlo – vuelve a negarte y te juro que te arranco al bastardo que llevas dentro – le amenazó enfatizando sus palabras clavándole los dedos en el vientre mientras hacía presión.

-Arggghhhh, noooooooooo – se quejó adolorido Quatre al ver la furia asesina en los ojos de Touya – no me hagas daño... no le hagas daño a mi bebé – le rogó sosteniéndose de lo brazos asesinos de Touya.

-Si no quieres que os pase nada camina y sin trucos.

-De acuerdo – accedió Quatre con miedo.

La salida de la Mansión estaba a unos trescientos metros, por lo que tenía que agilizar un plan de escape para antes de traspasar la puerta central, sino después sería imposible deshacerse del Blondie. Touya caminaba impaciente detrás suyo vigilando cualquier posible movimiento de cualquiera de los Housepet que podría haber quedado en la Mansión. En un descuido del mayor de los Blondie, Quatre aprovechó para intentar caminar hacia uno de los corredores laterales de la Mansión pero con tan mala suerte que Touya le atrapó sin poder evitarlo, cayendo los dos aparatosamente al suelo para emprender un pequeño enfrentamiento para evadirse de su captor.

-Mmmm suéltame, bastardo! – gritaba Quatre nervioso.

-¡Te dije que no intentaras nada! – le golpeó en el rostro – estate quieto maldita sea.

-¡¡Noooooooooo déjame! ¡No iré contigo a ningún sitio, nooooooo!

-Está bien... tú lo has querido – le gritó sujetándole de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y sentándose por debajo de su barriga para inmovilizarlo.

Con algo de trabajo logró contenerlo el tiempo suficiente para poder sustraer de uno de los bolsillo de su túnica un pañuelo en el cual vertió un fuerte narcótico.

-¡Deja de patalear, maldición! – se quejó Touya tras el segundo intento fallido de silenciar los gritos de Quatre con el pañuelo.

-¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡¡Omiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¡Basta! - Le golpeó con fuerza aturdiendo por unos segundo al joven aprovechando así a cubrirle la cara con en trapo.

Tras un breve forcejeo, Quatre cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-¡¡Winner-san... que ha ocurri...! – se oyó los pasos apurados del Housepet que recorrían ese pasillo quedando estático ante la escena.

-Valla mira a quien tenemos aquí, jaja al perrito faldero del difunto Zech, jaja.

-¡Bastardo! ¿qué le ha hecho a Winner-san? – gritó lanzándose contra Touya para separarlo del cuerpo inconsciente de su amo.

-¡Aparta basura! – dijo molesto Touya golpeando al Pet contra la pared cayendo desorientado – ¿que crees que vas hacer tú? Te aconsejo que te mantengas al margen si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza, contigo no voy a tener muchas miramientos, escoria – le dijo levantándose del suelo para después levantar el cuerpo del joven Winner.

-¡¡Nooooooooo, no se lo llevará! No lo permitiré – aseguró Omi lanzándose de nuevo contra el Blondie.

-¡Maldito mocoso! Te voy yo a enseñar a respetar a tus superiores – gruñó furioso – vas a desear no hacer sido engendrado – le advirtió sujetando al Pet por el cuello para asestarle en primer golpe directo al estómago haciéndole expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Veinte minutos después, Touya salía de la Mansión Winner con un Quatre inconsciente entre sus brazos y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Con decisión se dirigió a su vehículo para depositar a su carga en los asientos traseros.

-Jajaja, ahora me voy a divertir de los lindo, jaja – se jactó Touya poniendo en marcha su auto para salir cuanto antes de las propiedades de los ya prácticamente extintos Clan Winner.

-¡Pero que demonios...! – exclamó una voz sorprendida a unos metros de la entrada principal de la Mansión Winner que acababa de llegar y había sido testigo de la huida rápida de ambos Blondies – ese era... ¿Quatre? ¿con Touya? Aquí está pasando algo muy extraño – se dijo la persona que veía como se alejaba con velocidad el vehículo de Touya – parecía que Quatre estaba... no, no puede ser es una locura. ¡Tengo que seguirles! Esto no me huele bien – se digo a si mismo corriendo a su coche para emprender la persecución sin levantar sospechas.

En unos de los puertos de trasbordo de Eron.

-Uff, por fin llegamos, ya creí que no lo conseguiríamos nunca – se oyó la voz molesta y cansada de un joven cargado de varias bolsas de viaje que no perdía de vista a sus acompañantes - ¿cómo te encuentras, aún mareado?

-No ya estoy mejor, solo un poco cansado y me duele la espalda, pero eso ya da igual lo importante es que ya estamos aquí – le sonrió cariñosamente mientras acomodaba con cuidado su valiosa carga en sus brazos.

-Ven, será mejor que te sientes aquí – le señaló unos bancos – mientras yo voy a validad los pases de acceso a Gundam, ¿quieres que te traiga algo antes?.

-No no es necesario amor, quiero llagar cuanto antes a casa.

-Bien, entonces espérame aquí, espero no tardar mucho – le dijo recogiendo sus dos identificaciones para dirigirse a los Puntos de Control.

Mientras su compañero de perdía entre la multitud de viajeros, el se entretuvo observando las numerosas pantallas de televisión donde ofrecían un amplio surtido de programas. En varias de ellas el tema a tratar parecía en mismo, pero debido a que las imágenes no estaban siendo emitidas con su correspondiente audio, no supo bien de que se trataba. Pero no tardó ni diez minutos en poder averiguarlo ya que al parecer el tema principal de conversación de muchos de los viajeros era ese; la supuesta desaparición y muerte de uno de los Blondies más influyentes de Eron.

De pronto algo en su corazón se desgarró, oían conversaciones incompletas en aquellas personas pero por mucho que se empeñase en centrarse en ellas, no conseguía obtener el dato decisivo de aquella noticia, ¿Cuál era la identidad del supuesto Blondie?

El miedo y nerviosismo se incrementó ante el repentino ataque de llanto de su valiosa carga.

-Shhhhh amor, no llores – acunaba el joven progenitor a su bebé en brazos – papá no tardará en llegar y ya verás como todo esto es una falsa alarma – le susurró a su pequeño, sabiendo que parte de la intranquilidad que sufría su bebé era debido a la suya propia – sssshhhh tranquilo mi amor, no pasa nada cariño – le dijo con dificultad debido al nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta a causa de los horribles comentarios que iba escuchando a su alrededor.

Como suele pasar en estos casos, los rumores más sangrientos y escatológicos sobre la supuesta muerte de uno de los Blondies de Alto Rango eran de los primeros que circulaban con total impunidad. Dichos rumores y difamaciones estaban llegando en esos momentos a los jóvenes e inocentes oídos del reciente progenitor, llevándose con él la débil tranquilidad del joven que a duras penas podía contener sus lágrimas, tan parecidas a las de su bebé.

Punto de Control de Accesos.

-Será mejor que me atiendas Pet – comentó molesto el Freepet encargado de los accesos a Gundam - Como ya te llevo diciendo durantes cinco minutos, estos Accesos ya no son validados así que no te puedo dejar pasar, ni a ti ni al otro Pet, ¡demonios, es que estás sordo!. ¡A demás las reclamaciones las tienes que hacer en el área autorizada para Pet, esto es un puerto de Acceso Alfa, los puertos para Pet están en el otro lado!

-¡El sordo lo estarás tú! Primero, ni yo ni mi pareja somos Pet, palurdo. Segundo, estos Accesos fueron tramitados por un importante Blondie, el cual nos está esperando hace días y tercero, como vuelvas a tratarme como a un perro voy a romperte la cabeza, ¿me oyes desgraciado? . ¡Así que asegúrate bien de comprobar los accesos, porque estos Accesos son Válidos!

-Serás capulló – rugió molesto el Freepet encarando al joven – me estoy cansando de tu parloteo amigo, ya te he dicho mil veces que estos Accesos están cancelados desde hace dos semanas, y mientras los estén ¡NO VAS A PASAR PET DE MIERDA!

-¡¡NO SOY UN PET CAPULLO, NO LO VES! – le gritó golpeando el mostrador del Punto de Control mostrándole el dije que le entró al principio Zech para identificarle - ¡NO SOY UN PET, SOY UN PREMIUM! ¡Y MIS ACCESOS ME LOS HA DADO EL MISMISIMO ZECH WINNER, TE ENTERAS!

-¿El Blondie de 1º Rango Zech Winner? – preguntó sorprendido y asustado - ¿Eres el Premium de Winner-sama?

-¡Sí imbécil! Es que no lo has visto al registrar el acceso – le culpó ya desesperado.

-El acceso no me muestra el titular del acceso pero aún así... no puedo pasar por validos los accesos por que Winner-sama está...

-¿¡Maldición pero como puedes ser tan inútil¡? – gritaba el Premium llamado la atención de todos los que aguardaban su turno para registrar su Acceso de entrada a Gundam.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí! ¿qué son estos gritos? – se oyó la voy disconforme de alguien tras ellos haciéndoles girar para encararla - ¿Heero... Heero-san, eres tú? – preguntó confundida la voz al reconocer al autor de los gritos.

-¿¡Lady Relena? – dijo sorprendido el Premium al reconocer a la alta Blondie que lo miraba confundida y extrañada.

-¿Ha que vienen todos estos grito¿ Y que haces tú aquí? – preguntó la Blondie al joven.

-Lady Relena – intervino el Freepet – lo que ocurre es que este Pet... quiero decir Premium, quiere entrar a Gundam con un Acceso no Valido.

-Eso no es verdad, mi acceso es válido Lady Relena, me lo trasmitió Zech antes de abandonar Gundam – respondió molesto Heero.

-Pero comprenderá Lady Relena que todo lo referente a Winner-sama ya no tiene validez debido a...

-¡¡Silencio! – calló al Freepet dolida y furiosa debido a las palabras dichas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no tienen validez? – exigió saber del Freepet viendo el rostro desencajado y dolido de la Blondie - ¿Por qué ya no tiene validez?

-Me importa bien poco lo que ZERO o los Blondies de Eron o quien sea diga, yo no me creo esas sartas de mentiras – siguió diciendo furiosa Relena ignorando las preguntas de Heero – No sé bien lo que ha ocurrido ya que me acabo de enterar y he regresado para enterarme, así que no me vengas con rumores sin fundamento. Ahora mismo me vas a sellar esos pases y ni una palabra más, ¿entendido?  
-¿Pero Lady Relena... ? – eso es ilegal, sus pases no son válidos, si ZERO se llegase a enterar yo... – insistió el Freepet - ... puedo llegar a tener problemas  
-Yo me haré responsable en cualquier caso – afirmó convencida la rubia – vincúlalos a mi registro, yo me haré cargo de ellos hasta que todo esto se solucione. ¡Espabila no tengo todo en día! – exigió molesta.  
-Sí Señora como Ud. diga – accedió al fin el Pet.  
-Será que nos demos prisa Heero, ve a por tu esposo, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a casa de Max, él sabrá que está pasando.  
-Muchas gracias Lady Relena por su ayuda, pero... ¿me podrías decir que está pasando?

Con algo de reticencia Relena le explicó todo lo que hasta el momento había llegado hasta sus oídos, el miedo y estupor invadió a Heero que no se podía creer lo que le estaba explicando la Blondie mientras iban en busca de Duo. Todo aquello le resultó una pesadilla de la cual solo había empezado a transcurrir.

-Entonces... ¿es posible que Zech esté... ? – titubeó a preguntar Heero a la chica.  
-Según los rumores lo dan por echo pero me niego a creérmelo. Conozco a Zech desde que éramos niños y estoy convencida que él no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Tengo la esperanza que todo solo sean habladurías.  
-Por todo los Dioses, espero que tengas razón – suplicó Heero intentando tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta – te rogaría que no le dijeras nada a Duo, él aún está delicado de... – comenzó a decir Heero pero la rubia le interrumpió.  
-Me parece que ya es demasiado tarde – digo angustiada mirando a un punto fijo dentro de la sala de espera – Mira  
-¡Mierda, no! – gritó asustado mirando hacia donde Relena le había señalado.

A unos metros de ellos Heero observó como su pareja sollozaba junto a su bebé de forma desesperada a la vez que se balanceaba levemente. Heero corrió hacia él asustado para tratar de calmar a su nueva familia.

-¡Duo... amor ¿qué sucede! – le abrazó lo más cariñosamente que pudo.  
-Snif... snif a muerto Heero, él a muerto... yo... tenía razón... snif sabía que algo malo le había pasado... oh Heero! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? – lloraba Duo en brazos de su esposo.  
-Sshhhh tranquilo amor, él no ha muerto. Zech está bien ya lo verás – le meció en sus brazos – debes tranquilizarte cariño, hazlo por nuestro bebé, ¿no ves que él siente nuestra angustia? – le hizo ver sin reproche.  
-Lo sé pero... todos están hablando de lo mismo... hasta en la televisión dicen que está muerto. No quiero... no quiero que sea verdad, yo... estoy enamorado de él Heero... yo deseaba tanto que él, tú y yo...  
-Lo sé amor, yo también... bueno tú ya sabes, pero no dejes que esas habladurías te afecten, no hay nada seguro solo son rumores – le aseguró a Duo limpiando sus lágrimas con infinito amor.  
-Snif... ¿cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó Duo ya un poco más calmado al igual que su retoño.  
-Yo se lo expliqué, nos encontramos en el Punto de Control – dijo Relena de improviso dejándose ver por el Premium – valla veo que ya has dado a luz y por lo que veo es un bebé precioso, jeje.  
-¡Lady Relena! – exclamó sorprendido Duo a reconocerla - ¿cómo que está aquí? ¿No había dado señales de vida desde mucho antes de que nos marcháramos? – preguntó curioso el Premium.  
-Jeje si es verdad, me marché de Gundam, pocas semanas después de que se instalaran en la Mansión Winner, ya sabéis... jeje asuntos de trabajo, prefiero llevar mis negocios fuera de Eron, no son tan hipócritas como aquí, a demás eso de tener que cuidar siempre mis espaldas de posibles ataques me incomoda un poco. De no ser por lo de Zech no hubiera regresado aún – concedió turbada por toda la situación.  
-¿Entonces no cree que sea verdad? – preguntó esperanzado Duo a la alta rubia.  
-No... no lo creo, no al menos hasta que lo halla oído de los labios de Max.  
-¿Y que vamos hacer ahora nosotros Heero? ¿A donde iremos si se supone que Zech... ?  
-Por ahora vendréis conmigo – intervino Relena anticipándose a la respuesta de Heero – iremos a la Mansión de Max, una vez allí sabremos lo que habrá que hacer, no os preocupéis, todo irá bien, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos cuanto antes, no quiero que la noticia de vuestro regreso, que aún no me explico porque os fuisteis, llegue a oídos poco recomendables – le insinuó la Blondie.  
-Por nosotros no hay problemas, ya tenemos todas nuestras cosas con nosotros – comentó Heero cargando las cosas de ellos.  
-Entonces marchémonos ya – apremió Relena.

Iban a salir por la puerta de gran edificio cuando un par de Freepets, entre ellos el responsable de haber visado sus pases de acceso, les detuvo antes de la salida.

-Un momento Lady Relena – les detuvo antes de que salieran.  
-¿¡Que sucede ahora? – exclamo molesta Relena – ¿no habías verificado ya los accesos?.  
-A si es Lady Relena pero los Accesos eran para dos Premium, en ningún momento senos informó que hubiera un bebé entre las personas con pases, lamentándolo mucho el bebé deberá quedar bajo la custodia del Cuerpo de Seguridad de Eron.  
-¡Antes deberás pasar por encima de mi cadáver, antes de quitarme a mi hijo! – gruño furioso Heero - ¿quién te crees para reclamarme a mi hijo?  
-Nooo, mi bebé no – tembló Duo aferrando al pequeño infante que se había dormido contra su pecho.  
-Son las leyes de Eron, nadie puede acceder a Eron sin su identificación de pase o propiedad, ese bebé no está registrado y hasta entonces deberá permanecer bajo la tutela del CSE (Cuerpo de Seguridad de Eron) – intervino el segundo Freepet que se encontraba con ellos.  
-No os daré a mi hijo – sentenció Heero situándose entre los Freepets y Duo.  
-Eso ya lo veremos, tenemos ordenes de...  
-De nadie – interrumpió de nuevo Relena a favor de los Premiums – estos Premiums están bajo mi custodia y eso significa que... ¡SU HIJO TAMBIEN! Panda de ignorantes, ya me tenéis harta, largaos inmediatamente.  
-Pero ese crío no tiene...  
-¡Me da igual, su registro se hará en breve, Este bebé pertenece a ZECH MILLARDO WINNER y nadie le va ha poder las manos encima, ni vosotros, ni Touya ni nadie.  
-Pero debemos de informar de la entrada ilegal de...  
-Hacer los que queráis, ahora nos vamos a ir y no quiero ninguna interrupción más ¿me oís? Cómo os vuelva a ver vuestras asquerosa caras o las de otro inepto Freepet os arranco las cabezas, así que ¡¡Largaos ya! – amenazó perdiendo la paciencia.

Los Freepets no tuvieron más opción que dejarlos marchar por su propia seguridad, lo único que podías hacer era dar parte del irregular acceso de dos Premiums y un bebé, ya el Cuerpo de Seguridad de Eron se harían cargo de ellos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Relena al fin pudo sacar a los Premiums de allí, tal y como tenía previsto un vehículo aguardaba para recogerla tal y como había indicado antes de su llegada a Gundam. Cambiado sus planes originales de regresar primero a su Mansión, ordenó a su chofer que los llevase directamente a la Mansión Asato. Max debía saber cuanto antes de la llegada de los Premiums y de paso saldrían de esa angustia en la que ser había sumergido debido a todos los rumores que circulaban sobre la extraña desaparición y más que posible muerte de uno de los más influyentes y poderosos Blondies de Eron, Zech Millardo Winner

Continuará...


	11. Cap XI

PREMIUM

Cap. XI Dolorosos reencuentros

Mansión Asato

-Hemos llegado – informó Treize deteniendo el vehículo en la zona de estacionamiento de la Mansión para que un Housepet se hiciera cargo del auto justo en la entrada de la Mansión.

-Aún no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado… deberemos avisar a los servicios funerarios para Mitsui, Treize, y creo que lo más recomendado sería ceremoniar el sepelio del esposo de Mitsui junto a él… - comentó Wufei mientras acunaba al bebé en sus brazos.

-En cuanto entremos en la Mansión me encargaré de ello, no te preocupes Wufei-san, déjamelo en mis manos – se ofreció Treize mirando el cuerpo laxo del Blondie en brazos de Dark – Será mejor que entremos rápidos en la casa.

-Mientras eso sucede, será mejor que acomodemos el cuerpo del chico en algún sitio alejado de mirones y curiosos – dijo Dark caminando junto a los demás – supongo que se podrá disponer de una de las tantas habitaciones que posee esta Mansión.

-Por supuesto… haré que preparen una de inmediato – informó Wufei dando las ordenes pertinentes – Suichi – llamó a uno de sus Housepet - ¿Ha llegado Asato-sama?.

-No Chang-sama pero llamó hace poco para hablar con Ud. Me dejó el recado de decirlo que no tardaría en llegar.

-Bien, gracias Suichi, en cuanto llegue… ¿podrías decirle que quiero hablar con él?

-Por supuesto Chang-sama, así lo haré, por cierto ¿necesita algo más?... si no es mucho indiscreción… ¿puedo preguntar de quien es este precioso bebé? – preguntó el Housepet acostumbrado a la relación de confianza que tenía con su Señor.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, necesito un favor Suichi… y sobre este pequeño briboncete… es un asunto delicado, pero espero y deseo que se vuelva un miembro más de nuestra familia, pero por ahora necesito que esto sea un secreto, ya te contaré más adelante, antes necesito hablarlo con Asato-sama.

-Como lo desee Chang-sama, ¿de qué favor se trata? Es referente al bebé

-Sí, mira necesito proveerle de todo lo que necesito en bebé de su edad… ya sabes, ¿podrías encargarte de eso? Y acomodarlo todo en la habitación anexa de Asato-sama?

-Claro que sí, Chang-sama, será un placer. Iré que traerlo lo de primera necesidad ahora y más lo iré a encargarlo mañana por la mañana.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Suichi.

-¿Dónde está Omi y Quatre-san? – preguntó de pronto Dark al no ver la presencia de pequeño y al Señor de éste, que no había salido a recibirlos como algunos Housepet de la Mansión.

-Winner-san y el joven Omi salieron hace cosa de una hora – informó el Housepet con aparente normalidad – pidieron un vehículo para que les llevasen a la Mansión Winner. Querían ir a recoger unas pertenencias.

-¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee! – exclamó Wufei tanto como Dark o Treize.

-¡¿Cómo es que se les permitió salir! – Gruñó molesto Treize – dejé bien claro que no salieran de aquí.

-¿A que han ido a la Mansión Winner? – preguntó Wufei preocupado.

-No lo sé con exactitud Chang-sama… Solo dijeron que iban a por unas cosas y que no tardarían mucho.

-Esto no me gusta – murmuró Dark – tal y como están las cosas no es seguro que salgan solos, ¿Cuánto hace que salieron?

-Hará una hora más o menos Señor.

-Pues ya están tardando mucho… Voy a ir a buscarlos – les informó Dark a los demás.

-Voy contigo Dark – anunció Wufei

-No Wufei-san, será mejor que valla yo – interrumpió Treize – no es conveniente ahora debes hacerte cargo del pequeño de Mitsui además alguien tiene que quedarse para contarle todo lo que está pasando a Max.

-Tienes razón Treize por un momento me había olvidado de mi nueva responsabilidad – se apenó Wufei mirando al bebé – mantenme informado en cuanto sepáis algo.

-Tranquilo lo haremos – respondió Dark con premura - ¿Dónde dejo el cuerpo de Mitsui?

-He hecho preparar una de las habitaciones de la zona Norte – indicó Wufei señalando en dicha dirección – arriba en la segunda planta. Ven te acompaño de paso subiré a mis habitaciones a asear al pequeño – se ofreció Wufei.

Una vez acomodado el cuerpo de Mitsui sobre la mullida cama y dadas las órdenes necesaria para la seguridad y tranquilidad del difunto Dark y Treize se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-Id con cuidado – alentó Wufei desde el corredor de la segunda planta.

-Tranquilo lo tendremos. Y ya sabes, nada de abrir si no los conoces Wufei-san, tampoco recibas paquetes que yo antes no haya revisado y… - le iba recordando Treize a su protegido.

-Lo sé… lo sé… no te preocupes – tranquilizó Wufei a su amigo y protector – a demás aquí hay algunos hombres de los tuyos.

-Sí pero no puedes fiarte.

-Tranquilo, anda no tardéis más tiempo.

Sin perder ni un minuto más Treize y Dark volvieron a abandonar la Mansión para dirigirse hacia la Mansión Winner, rondándoles un mal presentimiento.

Y ese mal presentimiento se enfatizó aún más al percibir la extraña tranquilidad de la concurrida Mansión de la Familia Winner.

-¿Tienes un arma disponible? – preguntó Treize a Dark con profesionalidad – porque creo que la vamos a necesitar. Esta calma no me gusta y no es normal a estas horas de la tarde, no veo a ningún Housepet por los alrededores y eso es muy extraño.

-Sí, si tengo una – le informó dark mostrándole su arma automática láser de aleación ultra ligera último modelo – nunca salgo sin ella, jeje somos siameses, donde yo voy va ella – intentó bromear para aligerar la tensión.

-Muy inteligente por tu parte, jeje y tienes buen gusto – le dijo al observar esa pieza de arte para después volver a mirar hacia la Mansión – mira, ahí está el vehículo de la Mansión Asato.

-Acerquémonos despacio, parece que hay alguien dentro, puede ser el chofer – comentó Dark bajándose del coche vigilando todos los flancos.

-¡¡Joder es el chofer de la Mansión y está inconsciente! – dijo alarmado Treize mientras tomaba el pulso al Housepet que permanecía recostado hacia delante sobre el volante – lo han dejado K.O. ¡Mierda! Entremos en la casa – sugirió enseguida.

-Un momento… la puerta – le dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Treize?

-Alguien ha entrado… abre bien los ojos Dark, no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar – le sugirió poniéndose en alerta.

Treize, el Freepet entró con sigilo al recibidor de la Mansión con su arma en mano y lista para cualquier imprevisto. Nada más entrar se encontró con el cuerpo inmóvil de Omi tirado boca a bajo justo a unos metros de la entrada.

-¡¡Omi! – gritó asustado Dark tan pronto que lo vio.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? Se preguntó Treize en voz alta a si mismo al acercarse al joven.

-¡Omi! ¡Omi! ¿Puedes oírme? – Le preguntaba Dark al muchacho, girando con mucho cuidado al Housepet de Quatre.

-Le han dado una paliza – aseguró Treize impactado – quédate con él Dark, iré a ver donde puede estar Quatre-san y los demás – le informó adentrándose en la Mansión.

-Omi cariño, abre los ojos mi amor, soy yo Dark – imploró angustiado el moreno a su joven pareja.

Intentando mantener el control, Dark rompió parte de su casaca para improvisar algunas vendas impidiendo así que saliera más sangre de la herida que presentaba en la pierna derecha. Tenía un feo corte y moretón en el pómulo izquierdo, el labio también estaba partido. El brazo derecho se encontraba en una posición innatural y la ropa estaba rasgada por varias zonas.

-Omi… precioso aguanta, enseguida te llevaré a un médico – le susurraba con cariño a su pareja.

-Dark, tenemos problemas – dijo Treize apareciendo jadeante nuevo junto al moreno – Quatre no aparece por ningún lado – le informó.

-¿Y los Pets de la Mansión?

-Los encontré encerrados, estaban en las estancias donde realizaban sus labores cuando el intruso penetró sin ser detectado. ¿Cómo está Omi? – preguntó preocupado por la apariencia del chico.

-No muy bien Treize, tiene que verlo un sanador enseguida. He conseguido detener la hemorragia de la pierna pero tengo miedo de que pueda sufrir alguna herida interna.

-Llevémosle a su cuarto, no es recomendable moverlo demasiado, llamaré a un sanador, no te preocupes se pondrá bien – le animó al ver la preocupación en el rostro serio de Dark..

Con el cuidado con el cual se transportaría el más fino cristal, Dark recogió a Omi del suelo para llevarlo a su habitación para depositarlo cuidadosamente en el suave lecho.

-Omi, ¿puedes oírme? – volvió a preguntar Dark al notar un leve movimiento por parte del chico.

-Mmmm… ¿Da… Dark? – habló con dificultad el Housepet.

-Sí, Omi precioso, soy yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién a sido el desgraciado que te ha lastimado de esta forma? – empezó a preguntar el moreno primero con preocupación para ir derivando a una ira ciega por el culpable.

-Argghh yo… yo… yo no pude evitarlo snif – sollozó avergonzado – yo… lo intenté pero…

-Shhh tranquilo amor ya está no te preocupes por eso ahora, ya estoy a tu lado y no permitiré que esto se vuelva a repetir, lo siento cariño. Pronto vendrá un sanador pero antes debes decirme una cosa… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Quatre?

-Él… él… se lo llevó… intenté impedirlo pero me golpeó… se lo ha llevado

-¿Quién? ¿Quién se lo llevó? –

-Touya… él nos sorprendió en casa… no sé como, cof cof cof – tosió con dificultad por respirar.

-¡¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarlo! – gritó furioso Dark.

-¡Dark! – irrumpió Treize en la habitación de Omi sin previo aviso – tenemos más problemas… Max me acaba de llamar, está en su Mansión, al parecer los Darkers se han cansado de esperara que ayudemos a solucionar las cosas y han empezado a moverse. Han atacado diversos locales de Eron. Hay varios Blondies heridos dos de ellos de gran gravedad. ¡Omi! ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a joven al verlo consciente

-Treize-san, yo siento no haber podido ser de gran ayudo yo…

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, hiciste los que pudiste – le respondió Treize para tranquilizarlo – Dark, ¿Omi te ha podido decir quien entró en la Mansión? – le preguntó directamente al moreno.

-Sí, ha sido el desgraciado de Touya y tiene a Quatre.

-Mierda esto se está complicando – aseguró Treize – ya he llamado al médico estará aquí en diez minutos.

-Gracias ¿Sabes algo más de Max? – preguntó Dark

-No mucho más, apenas he podido hablar con él dos minutos. ZERO ha declarado la Alerta 2, ha recomendado que los Blondies no salgan de sus casas a altas horas de la noche para evitar enfrentamientos, también a reforzado la seguridad de Eron, supongo que estará buscando a los cabecillas de la revuelta.

-¿Qué pasa con Quatre? – preguntó Dark inquieto - ¿vas a ir a la casa de Touya?

-Sí, eso haré en cuanto venga el médico y atienda a Omi, pero para serte sincero, dudo que sea tan estúpido Touya como para llevar a Quatre-san a su propia casa, seguramente halla escogido un lugar escondido para lo que intente tramar.

-Creo que deberías dar parte a ZERO sobre lo ocurrido, quizás sirva de algo, ese maldito ordenador conoce todos los secretos de esta ciudad y de sus Blondies.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no sé si querrá colaborar, después de todo Touya es uno de sus protegidos.

-Sí pero Quatre es el hermano de Zech y sabes muy bien que es el preferido de ZERO.

-Treize-sama – interrumpió uno de los Housepet de la Mansión Winner – el sanador acaba de llegar, ¿le hago subir?.

-Sí, por favor, necesitamos que atienda a Omi cuanto antes.

-Omi, cariño, ya has oído, pronto te pondrás bien – le animó Dark acariciando a su pareja.

-Dark te tengo que dejar, hay que emprender la búsqueda de Quatre, quédate en la Mansión hasta que Omi sea atendido, si lo ves conveniente y Omi se puede mover llama a mi localizador, te mandaré uno de mis hombres para que os lleven a la Mansión Asato, es demasiado arriesgado que estéis separados. En cuanto sepa algo de Quatre-san os informaré.

-Como quieras, pero no vallas solo, puede ser peligroso. En cuanto Omi esté estable, llámame si me necesitas, soy bueno en estrategia y ofensiva a parte de mi nivel en programación.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora me voy, nos vemos – se despidió, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar al médico que atendería al pequeño Housepet.

En uno de los suburbios de Eron.

El vehiculo estacionó en una de las zonas más desiertas del distrito 3, durante todo el trayecto que duró su escapada de la alta zona residencial de Eron, se recreó en ir observando la preciada mercancía que había obtenido después de tanto esfuerzo. Era tanta la euforia del momento que en ningún caso se percató de que era seguido por otro transportador.

La calle estaba a oscuras y no había ni una alma por la allí, tras estacionar, se bajó de transportador para abrir la puerta lateral trasera del vehículo para poder extraer el cuerpo inconsciente de pequeño Blondie embarazado.

Gracias a la fuerza de su estirpe no le resultó muy complicado, con paso ligero se dirigió a la entrada de un viejo edificio de apartamento. Había tenido suerte de haber encontrado un lugar como aquel, nadie jamás lo podrían relacionar con aquel sitio, viejo y abandonado que obtuvo de un antiguo traficante de Pet que le debía más de un favor.

La oscuridad era igual de patente fuera que dentro el edificio, solo escasamente iluminado por algunas luces que aún funcionaban auque intermitentemente a lo largo de la entrada y recibidor. Caminó hacia el elevador, activándolo con la tarjeta de residente del bloque de apartamentos. Una vez dentro accionó la 3ª planta y esperó.

La sombra que perseguía a Touya también estacionó a una distancia prudencial, vio como se bajaba del transportador para cargar a Quatre en brazos y dirigirse a los apartamentos aparentemente abandonados situados frente a ellos. Esperó varios minutos, ya que no quería ser descubierto por el Blondie a pesar que la premura del tiempo apremiaba. Diez minutos más tarde se dispuso hacer el mismo recorrido que el Blondie, observó que el elevador estaba detenido en la tercera planta, así que decidió subir cuanto antes.

-No puedo utilizar el elevador… este edificio parece abandonado y si oye que se volvió a activar el ascensor podría sospechar algo.

Sin hacer en menor ruido, empezó a subir lentamente los peldaños casa uno de los tramos de las escaleras.

En el interior del apartamento del Distrito 3.

-Por fin te tengo donde yo quería, jeje – se rió Touya observando a Quatre tendido en una destartalada cama de matrimonio de uno de los cuartos – no sabes como voy a disfrutar esto, jeje. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien querido Quatre… no es muy divertido si no estás despierto, así que es hora de despertar. Plaf plaf – abofeteó levemente las mejillas de Quatre – venga precioso abre los ojos – insistió impaciente.

Con algo de dificultad Quatre empezó a volver en si, estaba desorientado y le dolía mucho la cabeza, su vista era muy deficiente y sus fuerzas parecían haberle abandonado aunque notaba como regresaban lentamente.

-Así es precioso, abre los ojos, quiero mostrarte tus nuevas habitaciones, jajaja – se burló.

-¿Don… donde estoy? – preguntó Quatre desubicado totalmente - ¡¿Touya! ¿Dónde está Omi? ¿Qué has hecho con los demás?.

-Uyyyyyy como siempre tan humanitario con los demás, creo que deberías a empezar a preocuparte por las cosas que son realmente importantes, ¿no crees? Como lo es tu propia seguridad, jeje. Pero tranquilo, los demás están a salvo, al menos por ahora, ellos no me interesan, solo tu encanto – le informó acariciando con perversión las mejillas de Blondie.

-¡¡No me toques! Exijo que me sueltes ahora mismo, Max debe de estar buscándome en estos momentos, eres un maldito desgraciado, no voy a descansar hasta que pagues por todo lo que has hecho, de esta no te podrás escapar.

-Jajaja, primero dudo que estés en opción de exigir nada encanto y segundo, apenas empiezo a hacer lo queme propongo, y créeme es mucho lo que tengo en mente – le dijo relamiéndose los labios a la vez que se acercaba más a Quatre para inmovilizarlo sobre la cama.

-¡No pienso permitírtelo mal nacido! Aunque esté embarazo no voy a ponértelo fácil – le chilló empujando al Blondie para sacárselo de encima aunque fracasando en el intento.

-Jeje, no esperaba menos de ti fierecilla, así será más divertido – le prometió atrapando las manos del Quatre sobre su cabeza.

En la tercera planta.

La sombra había conseguido subir sin ser detentado, ahora el siguiente problema en solucionar era en descubrir en cual de los 6 apartamentos que había en cada planta era el correcto. Desde el recibidor no podía escuchar nada que delatase la presencia de Touya. Sí bien había pensado en un principio que el edificio estaba abandonado, pudo comprobar que no era del todo cierto. Durante es ascenso por las tres plantas pudo descubrir que algunos de aquellos apartamentos si estaban habitados. Los pocos habitantes del lugar permanecían al margen de toda la situación, de la mismo forma que él los había detectado, ellos lo observaban sin intención de intervenir.

Si quería pillar desprevenido a Touya y así dar la oportunidad de sacar a Quatre ileso de aquella situación, tendría que buscar la manera de entrar en aquellos apartamentos sin ser ni visto ni oído.

Se acercó al primer panel de control de acceso del apartamento 3ª y con cuidado empezó a desmontar dicho panel, con suerte no tardaría ni dos minutos en desbloquear la entrada y poder acceder al interior de la vivienda. Dos minutos más y se dispuso a registrar el primer de los apartamentos.

En el interior del Apartamento.

-¡Suéltame, me haces daño! – forcejeaba Quatre para poder soltarse – he dicho que no me toques – gritó asqueado al sentir la lengua húmeda de Touya recorrer su blanco cuello.

-Eres delicioso, creo que te conservaré por un tiempo, lástima que estés preñado, no podré disfrutarte como se merece, pero… bueno siempre puedo desprenderme de la molesta carga que portas.

-¡¡Noooooooo! Ni se te ocurra desgraciado no tocarás a mi bebé – pataleó con fuerza logrando asestarle un fuerte puntapié en sus partes nobles.

-Argghhh maldito chiquillo mimado, plaff – le abofeteó partiéndole el labio. Debido al dolor de su entrepierna tubo que soltarlo, siendo aprovechado por Quatre para escapar de la cama.

-No te me acerques!

-Es inútil – le aseguró viendo como intentaba abrir la puerta del dormitorio – está bien cerrada, además puedes chillar todo lo que quieras, he insonorizado esta habitación para la ocasión, jeje, nadie vendrá en tu ayuda – le dijo empezando a molestarse – ahora te conviene hacer lo que te diga si no quieres que me moleste y te enseñe lo que es la obediencia.

Perdiendo la paciencia, se acercó a Quatre agarrándole del cuello para lanzarlo de nuevo contra la cama. El joven Winner pateaba para intentar soltarse pero todo era inútil, el avanzado estado de gestación le impedía moverse con agilidad a demás que evitaba hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran perjudicar la salud de su bebé.

Cansado de tener que aguantar la resistencia del joven Blondie, Touya inmovilizó el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama, apoyando una de sus piernas bajo su vientre mientras que con uno de los brazos le sujetaba del cuello con fuerza.

-Ahora te aconsejo que te quedes muy quietecito – le dijo con seriedad mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia él para poder alargar su brazo libre hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche, el cual abrió para rebuscar algo en él.

-¿Qué vas hacer? Suéltame, ¡suéltame! – suplicaba asustado sin quitar la vista de la mano dentro de aquel cajón.

-Nada que deba preocuparte, jeje – se rió casando la mano del cajón con lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo asustado moviéndose con más ahínco.

-Esto… encanto es un relajante, para que estés accesible para mí – le dijo relamiéndose los labios – estás demasiado inquieto, en otra situación me divertiría que mostrases resistencia, pero hoy no tengo tiempo para jueguitos, así que como no colaboras, tendré que asegurarme que lo hagas, jeje – le explicó mostrándole un inyectable son una solución azulada.

-¡¡No! No puedes hacer esos, estoy embarazado puedes ser peligroso para mi bebé – le gritó asustado.

-Haberlo pensado antes, te lo advertí, ahora lo haremos a mi manera.

-¡No por favor! Haré lo que me pidas me estaré quieto pero por favor no me inyectes nada, te lo suplico – exclamó aterrorizado Quatre.

-Es demasiado tarde precioso, jeje – se burló sujetándole de los brazos.

-No, no nooooooooo

Ayudado con su propio peso Touya pudo inmovilizar uno de los brazos de Quatre para inyectarle la solución acuso, después de separó del cuerpo tembloroso del rubio para ver como temblaba asustado abrazándose el vientre.

-Snif… que has hecho, snif… mi bebé – sollozaba

-No intentes resistirte será peor, encanto – le dijo poniéndose de pie junto a él para comenzar a desnudarse con tranquilidad, a la espera de que la droga inyectada en el cuerpo de Winner hiciese efecto.

Quatre intentó ponerse de pie con la idea de salir pero en cuanto consiguió levantarse, una debilidad le recorrió entero haciéndole caer sobre la cama de lado, su respiración se aceleró y sus brazos y piernas no conseguían aguantar su propio peso. Una delgada capa de sudor le recubrió el cuerpo entero.

Al notar todos esos síntomas Touya se acercó a Quatre para comprobar su pulso y la propia debilidad de su víctima.

-Veo que la droga que ha hecho el efecto adecuado – le dijo Touya volteando Quatre boca arriba – Tú y tu hermano siempre os habéis interpuesto en mi camino, por vuestra culpa he pedido mucho dinero y muchos Pets que tenía como objetivos, pero eso ya se acabó. Ahora es época de disfrutar. Primero lo hice liquidando a tu hermano… Jeje ¿Te sorprende? No me mires así precioso sí fui yo, disfruté enormemente verlo desangrarse como un animal, os dije que lo pagarías caro y créeme tan solo empiezo a divertirme, jeje.

-Mal... maldito desgra... ciado... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres un asesino! Eres una... vergüenza para cualquier Blondie ¡Me das asco!

-Uhhh que lastima me das, jeje, pero no te equivoques, la escoria eres ¡TÚ Y TU DESGRACIADO HERMANO! ¡¡VOSOTROS SOIS LA VERGÜENZA DE LOS Blondies NO YO!– gritó furioso sentándose en las caderas de Quatre para sujetarlo a la vez que le elevabas los brazos sobre su cabeza sin notas apenas resistencia debido a la la intoxicación que sufría el joven Blondie – Voy a recrearme en quebrarte y en destruirte poco a poco, te mantendré consciente en todo momento, vivirás cada minuto sabiendo que te voy a destruir, ya que con tu hermano no me pude ensañar lo haré contigo – le prometió escupiendo su ira – primero quebrantaré tu cuerpo, luego tu esperanza, te arrebataré todo aquello que te es importante empezando por el engendro que llevas adentro y luego me encargaré personalmente en destruir tu alma – le explicaba con saña observando como el rostro de Quatre se desfiguraba de terror – te voy a destruir por completo Quatre y para cuando me halla cansado de ti, no creas que la muerte te librará, lo más seguro es que te venda al peor burdel de todo Gundam. Pagarás por todo lo que me habéis hecho por un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo precioso, jaja

-No... no te lo permitiré – sollozó angustioso Quatre.

-Pues para serte sincero no se como lo podrás evitar – se burló

En el exterior del apartamento.

-Maldición, ya me estoy cansando de esto, llevo perdido mucho tiempo y aún no he dado con el piso correcto – le maldijo interiormente la sombra.

Llevaba registrados tres de los apartamentos de aquella planta, dos de ellos estaban abandonados y sin rastro de que hubiesen sido habitados por bastante tiempo, en cambio en el tercero, solo consiguió dar un susto de muerte a una pareja de Pet que se refugiaban en aquel destartalado piso, por mucho que los interrogó no consiguió sacarles ninguna información. Rápido huyeron sin poder evitarlo.

Ahora se encontraba en el recibidor del cuarto apartamento, como con los demás pisos, el silencio reinaba todo el lugar, sucio con olor a humedad y suciedad, todo apuntaba que también estaría abandonado como los demás. Sus pasos le llevaros hasta un pequeño distribuidor donde se podían apreciar las puertas electrónicas de tres habitaciones. Una de ellas estaba abierta por la cual se asomó para comprobar que estuviera vacía, la de la derecha permanecía cerrara pero sin el cierre electrónico activado.

La forzó un poco y entró en ella en alerta. Vacía. Pero extrañamente en esa habitación había habido actividad recientemente. Una mesa en una esquina con restos de comida, varias botellas y ropas sobre una silla. Al lado opuesto de la mesa un sillón viejo, varias mantas y trozos que parecían pertenecer a una gran tela, pero lo que más le llamó la atención entre tanta dejadez y suciedad fue un pequeño receptor de red informática sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente al sillón. Se acercó para verlo mejor y comprobó que aquel modelo de PC era actual y estaba encendido, varias carpetas permanecían inactivas a la espera de que su usuario las usase. Una gran tentación le impulsaba a sentarse y descubrir lo que seguramente serían unos suculentos secreto pero unos ruidos cerca de él le asaltaron poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. De haber llevado alguna arma no hubiese dudado en apuntar a lo que creía que era una sombra que se había cruzado delante de él, pero pudo comprobar que solo había sido su imaginación, no había ninguna sombra más que la suya, alguna mala pasada de su mente activa o por la tensión pero lo que sí había sido real habían sido esos golpes, débiles pero oíbles desde donde se encontraba.

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, desistió de averiguar lo que contenía el PC y se dirigió a la última habitación que quedaba sin revisar, antes de abandonar esa habitación se volvió a acercar a la mesa que había descubierto para recoger algo que le podría ayudar.

Su respiración se aceleró... estaba seguro que allí encontraría al indeseable de Touya pero lo que más le preocupaba era en que situación encontraría al joven de los Winner.

Se acercó al panel del cierre electrónico para desactivarlo, tendría que hacerlo de tal manera que la puerta no se abriera para así no delatar su presencia.

Un segundo... dos... tres... sus manos le temblaban levemente sobre el panel de mandos, cuatro segundos... cinco... seis, más ruidos... siete... ocho... nueve... click... panel inutilizado...

-Ahora o nunca – se dijo a si mismo empuñando fuerte mente el objeto que había recogido de la otra habitación con su mano derecha. Imprimiendo algo de su gran fuerza consiguió abrir unos centímetros el panel de la puerta para dejar pasar algo de luz y el sonido de unos sollozos y una voz burlona.

En el interior del apartamento.

-Volveré ha insistir de nuevo encanto y espero que esta vez me digas lo que quiero saber o me obligaras a tener que golpearte en tu abultaba barriga en vez de tu preciosa cara, Quatre. ¿¡Quién es el progenitor de tu bastardo? – gritó de nuevo al joven Winner que permanecía en la cama ya desnudo y con el rostro ensangrentado por los golpes recibidos. Una ceja partida al igual que su labio inferior y una fuerte hemorragia nasal. Estaba maniatado de brazos con un trozo de sábana.

-No... por favor no me golpees más no a mi bebé... – suplicó adolorido – ya te he dicho que no es suyo, conviví muy poco tiempo con él para que fuera suyo, por favor no me pegues más...

-¡¡¿Entonces de quien es, no sé porque te empeñas en desmentirlo, sé perfectamente que estabas enamorado de ese Premium, lo noté cuando te defendió aquella vez en tu Mansión, ¿Qué ganas con ocultármelo? No será por lo que te dije, jeje.

-¡¡No es él! Trowa no es el padre de mi bebé, snif snif. Déjale en paz él... él...

-Ya comprendo... temes que halla a por él ¿no es así? Jajaja que romántico. Está bien como quieras, de todas maneras tengo mis propios métodos para averiguarlo, lo descubriré y cuando lo encuentre... – le amenazó acercando su cara a la de Quatre para sujetarle el cuello y lamerle con lujuria parte de su mejilla y cuello

-¡¡No ya te he dicho que no es él! – le gritó asqueado girando la cara para evitar el contacto – El padre de mi bebé es un Blondie muy importante, si me haces algo a mí o a mi bebé lo pagarás caro. ÉL te matará – le acusó sacando el poco valor que le quedaba.

-¿ A siiii? Jeje me matará si hago algo como... ¡¡ESTO! – gritó furioso sujetándole de la cadera para enterrarse de golpe en el casi virginal cuerpo de Quatre.

-Arggghhhhhhhhh! – aulló de dolor Quatre mientras numerosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Mmmmmm eres delicioso... – se relamió Touya empezando a moverse en el interior del cuerpo maltrecho de Quatre.

-Argghhh nooooooooo déjame noooooooooo – lloraba debatiéndose casi ya sin fuerzas

-Aaahhhh, por fin eres mío – jadeaba lujuriosamente.

-Detente... detente mi bebé nooooooo aarggghhhh – suplicó luchando por mantener la conciencia.

-Maldito hijo de puta – siseó una voz venenosa detrás de Touya notando como esta le situaba un afilado cuchillo en su garganta - ¿No has oído que te detuvieras? – le dijo sujetándole del cabello, estirando de él para apartarlo del cuerpo malherido de Quatre y tirarlo al suelo.

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para...? – rugió furioso levantándose del suelo para encarar a su agresor - ¿¿¡¡Tú?

-Eres la pero escoria que puede existir, me das asco, ¿cómo has podido? Estás enfermo y ya me cansé de aguantar a gente como tú. Ya puede ir rezando todo lo que sepas a tus dioses porque esta vez no saldrás con vida de aquí – le amenazó la sombra mostrándole el cuchillo que portaba.

Al haber podido abrir al menos algo de la puerta para ver lo que sucedía en el interior, una rabia e ira le inundó todo el cuerpo. Vio como ese demonio mancillaba el cuerpo de ese ángel sin misericordia y más aún en el estado que se encontraba el joven Winner. No podía esperar más, la ira clamaba por venganza contra ese ser, aprovechando en ensimismamiento de ese despreciable monstruo se acercó hasta su espalda cogiéndolo desprevenido.

-Maldito bastardo, como has sabido donde estaba – le exigió saber Touya ya de pie encarándolo.

-Llámalo suerte, destino o como quieras, te vi salir de la Mansión Winner y se seguí, vas a pagar por esto ¡¡CON TU SANGRE! ¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA QUATRE ESTÁ EMBARAZADO Y AÚN ASÍ LO ESTÁS VIOLANDO!

-Como si eso me importará... él es simplemente un... ¡¡Plaf!

-Cállate, cierra tu sucia boca – le amenazó después de darle un puñetazo que evitó que siguiera hablando – voy a matarte desgraciado – le dijo sujetándole del cuello contra la pared evitando que respirase con normalidad.

-No... te lo pondré tan... fácil cof cof – sentenció Touya golpeando a su agresor en el estómago.

La sombra se alejó unos pasos de Touya para estudiar a su contrincante, lo vio tambalearse un poco recuperando su respiración, un leve vistazo a la cama le hizo renovar su ira al ver el estado del chico. EL joven Blondie sollozaba echo un ovillo sujetándose el vientre, sangraba por la nariz y la boca, su cuerpo presentaba ya numerosos cardenales, pero lo que más le preocupó ver era la perdida de sangre que manchaba las sábanas bajo la cadera de Quatre.

-Te mataréee – gruñó la sombra lanzándose contra Touya con el cuchillo alzado con intención de enterrarlo contra el pecho de Touya.

-Eso lo veremos – respondió desplazándose hacia un lado a duras penas evitando que el cuchillo le atravesase en corazón – arggghhhh – aulló de dolor percatándose de que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la estocada.

-Has sido muy lento – le sonrió con malicia, clavando el cuchillo en el hombro con más saña – cuando acabe contigo me implorarás que te mate.

Con rapidez desenterró el cuchillo para luego enterrarlo de nuevo cerca de la cadera. Sin nada de delicadeza extrajo el cuchillo para dejarlo caer sobre el suelo.

-No creas que acabaré contigo con tanta rapidez – le aseguró – pienso matarte lentamente.

-Maldito seas, arrgghhh – gruño Touya lanzándose contra su agresor cayendo ambos al suelo, a pesar del dolor, Touya aún podía presentar batalla.

Golpes, puñetazos y patadas caían sobre ambos cuerpos, pero debido a las heridas Touya estaba en peor condición, sangraba por sus heridas sumándoles otras producidas por los golpes de su atacante. La sombra por su lado también presentaba sus propias heridas, a pesar de estar herido Touya no dejaba de ser un Blondie de gran fuerza y sus cortes y labio partido así lo evidenciaba. Ambos jadeaban de cansancio, con una cinta realmente rápida la sombra logró arrinconar de nuevo contra la pared al Blondie dispuesto a poner fin a aquella insignificante y desagradable existencia.

-Muere maldito – le dijo apretándole en cuello con intención de partírselo.

-Pu... puedes matarme, je – hablaba con dificultad – pero no ganarás capullo.

-¿De que hablas gilipollas? Claro que ganaré, ganaré por haberme desecho de una basura como tú.

-Puede que yo muera cof... cof... pero no seré... el único – se burló mirando hacia la cama.

Alertado por Touya, la sombra miró hacia la cama y se percató de ello. Mientras se habían entretenido peleando no se había dado cuenta que el estado del joven Winner decaía peligrosamente. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, lo más seguro que inconsciente, seguía sangrando pero lo que lo asustó era ver que no respiraba, su pecho estaba quieto con la piel casi azulada por la falta de oxígeno.

-¡¡Quatre! – gritó la sombra soltando a Touya que cayó al suelo como un peso para correr al lado del chico.

Efectivamente el chico no respiraba, su cuerpo estaba tan laxo que parecía muerto y perdía con demasiada rapidez la temperatura. Con cuidado lo tumbó boca arriba, le limpió la boca de sangre para evitar que se ahogara con ella, comprobó su pulso, era muy débil. Sin esperar más comenzó a insuflarse el aire que no le llegaba a los pulmones, olvidándose por completo del otro Blondie.

Durante el próximo minuto lucho para mantener su pulso y respiración activa, con gran esfuerzo lo consiguió a duras penas. Tenía que sacar a Quatre de allí cuanto antes, la perdida de sangre anal podría ser peligroso tanto para Quatre como para su bebé. Con rapidez, envolvió el cuerpo con las sábanas para llevárselo.

-Tienes suerte bastardo, te has salvado por segunda vez, pero escúchame bien. La próxima vez que te vea te mataré, escóndete bien, debajo la roca más profunda que encuentres porque como te vuelva a ver morirás – le dijo al pasar junto a él con Quatre en sus brazos para patearle el estómago de nuevo – tienes que alegrarte que me importe más la salud de Quatre sino... Escóndete, escóndete bien como el gusano que eres.

Y sin decir nada más se marchó con su preciada carga en brazos. Quatre parecía delirar en fiebre y eso lo asustó. Una vez en su vehículo acomodando lo mejor posible a Quatre en el asiento del copiloto se alejaron de allí a gran velocidad.

Mansión Asato. Despacho de Max

-¿Crees que sea seguro trasladar a Zech a la Mansión? – preguntó Wufei a su pareja que permanecía sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos con un gesto cansado y preocupado a la vez que intentaba disfrutar de las ágiles manos de su chico sobre sus hombros.

-Es lo más seguro por ahora amor, los disturbios se están extendiendo y los Pets en masa están arrasando con todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros. El Centro de curación donde está Zech está muy cerca de la zona en conflicto. Por ahora es lo mejor.

-Pero los jefes de los Darkers nos conocen, saben que los estamos ayudando no permitirían que nos atacasen – comentó preocupado Wufei girando la silla de Max para mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Sí tienes razón pero como has dicho son los jefes de los Darkers los que nos conocen y no los demás, es demasiado peligroso, podrían atacarnos por equivocación así que haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda, además así levantaremos menos sospechas.

-Entonces, ¿para cuando estará Zech en casa?

-Al principio pensé en hacerlo a primera hora de mañana pero no quiero esperar tanto, hace un rato ordené que lo trasladasen esta mismo noche, junto con todo el equipo médico, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar.

-Para eso era la habitación de nuestra ala, ¿no?

-Sí, está justo al lado de la Quatre, por cierto ¿se sabe algo de Treize? – preguntó Max sentando a Wufei en sus piernas de forma cariñosa como siempre sucedía entre ellos.

-De Treize lo único que se es que fue con sus hombres al edificio de Touya y por allí no había rastro de él, siguen buscándolo – le explicó con preocupación.

-A Omi ¿ya lo han instalado? – le preguntó besando el cuello de Wufei.

-Sí, Dark está con él y también nuestro sanador pasará la noche vigilando su estado.

-Al menos él ya está a salvo – murmuró Max abrazando a su pareja – esto ya está pareciendo una casa de curación y de amparo – ironizó Max

-Lamento que todo esto esté resultando de esta manera – se entristeció Wufei.

-Amor tu no tienes culpa de nada, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, no hemos estado preparando para esto, así que no te preocupes.

-Max, prométeme que te cuidarás... no quiero que te arriesgues inútilmente, si te llegase a pasar algo... yo... no lo soportaría Max, yo...

-Ssshhh amor tranquilo, no me pasará nada...

-Prométemelo – exigió Wufei

-Jeje te lo prometo mi príncipe guerrero – le prometió besando sus labios con pasión.

-Me muero de miedo al pensar que nos pueda pasar lo mismo que Mitsui y su esposo...

-Eso jamás no sucederá – le respondió Max comprendiendo el temor de su amado al recordar la historia que le había explicado Wufei sobre el Blondie que había recogido esta tarde. Nada más llegar a la Mansión Wufei le había explicado todo, a la hora los servicios funerarios ya habían venido a recoger el cuerpo del joven Mitsui.

-Chang-sama – se oyó el llamado por el intercomunicador interno de la Mansión – lo que me solicitó ya está listo.

-Muchas gracias Suichi – habló Wufei desde los brazos de su esposo - ¿Dónde...?

-En su habitación Chang-sama – se adelantó el Housepet – como Ud. ordenó.

-Gracias de nuevo Suichi.

-Si necesita cualquier otra cosa no dude en avisarme.

-Así lo haré

-¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto misterio? – preguntó curioso Max mirando a su moreno esposo.

-Yo... verás Max, hay algo que no te he contado... – comenzó hablar con una timidez muy poco usual en el orgulloso Wufei.

-Uy uy uyyyyy, presiento que esto no me va ha gustar nada. ¿De que se trata pequeño diablo? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie junto a su pareja sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda con la misma devoción de siempre.

-No es nada malo – se apresuró a decir – de no haberse dado las cosas de esta forma yo... te habría preguntado pero...

-Wufei amor – le detuvo en el centro de su despacho - ¿De qué se trata? Nunca te había visto dar tanto rodeo para abarcar un tema, sea lo que sea sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo, tranquilízate y cuéntame de que se trata.

-Bueno verás... quiero presentarte a alguien – le pidió reemprendiendo sus pasos hasta sus habitaciones.

-Valla, jeje pensé que sería algo más serio, jeje. Pero amor, estoy cansado, son cerca de las 12:30 de la noche. ¿No podemos aplazar las presentaciones para mañana? Lo que más me apetece esta noche es acostarme y hacerle el amor a mi esposo – le confesó ronroneando en su oído sin soltar la cintura.

-Jeje, yo también deseo que mi esposo me haga el amor, pero será solo unos minutos, mmm – ronroneó de vuelta Wufei – nos espera en nuestras habitaciones.

-¿En nuestras habitaciones?

-Sip, ya verás, no te asustes, no a cualquiera le permito que perturben nuestra intimidad, jeje – sonrió con malicia.

-Como quieras, pero deberá ser rápido, mi intención es hacerte el amor todas las veces que sea posible antes de que me avisen de la llegada de Zech.

-Prometo que será rápido – le besó con intensidad, junto delante de a puerta de acceso a sus aposentos - ¿preparado?

Al abrir la puerta la habitación lucía como siempre, la única diferencia era que la habitación anexa a las suyas permanecía medio abierta y levemente iluminada.

-Aquí no hay nadie – comentó confundido Max mirando toda la habitación

-Sssshhhh, no hagas ruido, ven – lo guió hacia aquella habitación.

-¿Pero que...? – miró extrañado Max a Wufei al ver una cuna con una pequeña cómoda con lo que parecía las pertenencias del pequeño invitado que dormía placidamente en la cunita.

-Cuanto te conté que había encontrado a Mitsui malherido en la calle pues... no era el único... Mitsui mantenía oculto a este bebé entre sus brazos... es el hijo de él y de su pareja, Mitsui intentaba huir para que no se lo quitasen, por eso nos atacaron los de Seguridad, ellos iban tras este bebé... – le explicaba a Max sin dejar de observar al pequeño durmiente – De no haberlos encontrado ahora este pequeño sería un nuevo Pet...

-Entiendo... pero ¿qué hace en nuestra habitación? Debiste llevarlo al centro de acogida, ellos se...

-¡No, no lo entiendes – le encaró angustiado – si lo hubiera llevado allí no hubiera servido de nada, ese centro está controlado por los hombres de Set y de Touya, hubiese sido entregado a los asesinos de sus padres – le rebatió con seguridad – además yo prometí a Mitsui que... – comenzó a decirle casi sin voz.

-Que te quedarías con el bebé, ¿me equivoco? – le preguntó mirando a Wufei con ternura mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo y mirarle a la cara.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Qué como lo he sabido, jeje? Te conozco mi amor, sé que tienes un corazón grande, a demás llevo meses viendo lo ojitos que pones cuando crees que no te veo y observas los hijos de otros. Sé que te mueres por ser progenitor – le dijo besando con amor a su esposo.

-¿Te molesta que yo...?

-No mi amor, claro que no me molesta, perdona por mencionarte lo del centro de acogida, sé que tienes razón en eso. ¿Deseas que se quede?

-Sí con todo mi corazón Max, es tan pequeñito e indefenso, podría pasar por nuestro hijo Max, tiene el pelo casi rubio aunque sus ojos son negros. No será un Blondie puro pero...

-No tienes que convencerme de nada amor – le dijo Max levantado el rostro de Wufei para mirarlo a los ojos directamente. De haber sabido antes las ganas que tenías de ser padre te lo hubiera propuesto mucho antes amor, pero pensaba que al ser tu un guerrero Chang no tendrías estos instintos paternales... pero me equivoque. Quiero preguntarte una cosa y quiero que me respondas con la absoluta verdad, como siempre has hecho, sea cualquiera que sea la respuesta.

-¿Qué pregunta? – preguntó Wufei abrazándose a la cintura de Max.

-¿Te gustaría concebir un hijo tuyo y mío? ¿Uno de nuestra sangre... de nuestra carne?

-Por supuesto que sí, te amo Max, más que a mi vida, lo sabes, para mí sería el mayor honor que ser quien lleve a tus hijos en mi vientre pero...

-¿Pero que? ¿Es por ser un Guerrero Chang?

-¡No, claro que no! El querer procrear no me hace menos hombre ni menos guerrero pero... Sé que realmente no te importa esas tonterías pero... soy un Pet Max y...

-No Wufei, por ahí no...

-Ya sé que todas esas tonterías no te interesan, aún sabiendo que me consideran un Pet me amas... Pero esta sociedad es así, siempre me marginarán y me excluirán por serlo y la verdad a mi no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado pero... me gustaría poder darte unos hijos a la altura de tu posición, unos hijos de los cuales estuvieras orgullosos y que no tuvieran que pasar por lo que yo he hecho, pero seamos realistas, los hijos que yo te pueda dar serán como yo, unos parias... unos medios Blondies que los marginarán y querrán abusar de ellos. Por esto siempre he ocultado mi deseo de querer formar una familia por eso yo...

-¡Ya basta Wufei! – alzó un poco la voz molesto por lo que escuchaba – hasta ahora te he escuchado sin querer interrumpirte, cosa que me ha costado horrores, pero ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí.

Jamás y escúchame bien, jamás mis hijos, los que tú me des, serán unos parias. Sabes perfectamente lo que opino de las clases sociales, la basura esa de los Blondies puros y toda esta podrida sociedad, así que no digas tonterías. Te amo por como eres, por tu ser, tu alma, por tus ojos negros llenos de vida y amor, por tu pelo largo azabache, sedoso y atrayente, por tu piel bronceada y ese sensual tatuaje de tu espalda, por tu cuerpo fuerte y cálido a la vez, por como me hablas, por como me amas, por toda tu persona y créeme que nuestros hijos los amaré de igual forma y con igual intensidad. No me importan lo que digan los demás, solo si tú quieres ser el padre de ellos. Lucho para destruir esta clase de vida Wufei, lo hago con toda mi intensidad para que cuando llegue el momento de que nuestros hijos se enfrenten a esta vida sea una vida diferente a la hemos conocido. Sé que lo lograremos, así que no te preocupes por eso, solo respóndeme a lo que te pregunté, ¿quieres ser el gestante de mis hijos? Yo lo deseo de todo corazón ¿Y tú?

-Sí Max, claro que sí – le respondió abrazándose al Blondie.

-Pues así será, amor – sentenció Max con orgullo y tranquilidad – por ahora nos conformaremos con este pequeñín, hasta que las cosas se calmen y luego te embarazaré cada nueve meses, jeje Formaremos una grannnnnn y numerosa familia de pequeños guerreritos Chang, jeje. Como mínimo una docena de ellos, jeje.

-Estás loco Max, ¿quieres acabar conmigo o que? Jeje – bromeó Wufei.

-En absoluto, ya estoy deseando verte con pancita, jeje. Pero por ahora solo nos dedicaremos a practicar para cuando llegue el momento, jeje. Así que Señor Asato – le llamó alzando en brazos a Wufei – es hora de hacer los ejercicios prácticos, jeje – se rió Max llevando a Wufei hacia la cama.

-Mmmm esto parece interesante, creo que no me va a desagradar en absoluto – susurró Wufei deleitándose con las expertas manos de Max sobre su cuerpo que lo desnudaban con rapidez - Pero habrá que ser silenciosos, jeje ahora habrá un bebé en nuestra habitación cariño.

-Mmmm tienes razón, así que ya sabes amor, deberás controlar tus gemidos, ya sabes que siempre te he dicho que eres un escandaloso querido.

-¡¡Max! Yo no soy un escandaloso – se quejó Wufei

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se oyó el llanto del pequeño nuevo inquilino.

-¿Lo ves?- se rió Max con un poco de frustración por el cambio de planes románticos de esta noche – anda, ves a atender a nuestro hijo – le dijo Max liberando el cuerpo de su pareja que estaba bajo suyo.

-Jeje, lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado – ahora vengo, creo que es la hora de su biberón.

Un minuto después, Wufei apareció con el pequeño en brazos y un biberón en la otra mano. Con ternura, Max les hizo un hueco en la amplia cama para que se acomodasen los dos. Max los contemplaba embelesado, realmente ese pequeñín podía pasar perfectamente por el hijo de ambos y eso lo llenó de una extraña felicidad y orgullo prometiéndose que protegería esa nueva familia, costase lo que costase.

Mansión Peacecraft

-Lady Relena, ¿se ha podido contactar con la Mansión Asato? – preguntó Heero sentado en el lujoso salón de la Blondie.

-Me temo que no, he llamado hace una hora un Max no había llegado aún y ni Wufei ni Treize estaban en la Mansión – respondió Relena sentada junto a ellos saboreando una copa de vino.

-¿Cree que habrá pasado algo? – preguntó preocupado Duo, que sentado junto a Heero en el sillón aprovechaba para dar de mamar a su pequeño.

-No lo puedo asegurar, espero que no pero viendo como está todo Eron, me alegro de habernos dirigido hacia aquí como era mi primera intención y no hacia la Mansión de Max.

-Eron está muy cambiado desde que nos fuimos – aseguró Heero acariciando a Duo y a su bebé mientras hablaban – esos disturbios que presenciamos cuando íbamos hacia la Mansión Asato eran muy violentos. Los Darkers parecen que se han movilizado de una vez por todas.

-Sí, y me alegro de eso pero también hay que reconocer que las cosas se nos pondrán muy difíciles para nuestro grupo. Creo que nos medirán con la misma vara que al grupito de Touya. Solo ruego porque Zech, Max, Quatre y Wufei estén bien – comentó poniéndose de pie para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo – esto de no tener noticias me saca de quicio, no lo soporto.

-Las esperas son siempre tensas – argumentó Heero – se está haciendo muy tarde ya son las doce – comentó al ver como Duo se quedaba dormido meciendo al bebé, aunque intentaba no decaer.

-Es verdad, vosotros habéis soportado un exhausto viaje, las habitaciones que están listas por si queréis ir a descansar. Heero sube a tu familia que descansen – le sugirió dejando la copa sobre la mesita de estar para dirigirse al teléfono para intentar comunicarse de nuevo con Max – yo intentaré de nuevo hablar con Max o Treize y luego me iré a acostar. Mañana si vemos que no hay peligro nos acercaremos hasta su casa.

-Preferiría quedarme hasta saber si lograste hablar con ellos – solicitó Heero.

-No te preocupes por ello, ve a descansar, Duo te necesita a su lado, a demás no sé si lograré contactarme, es inútil que también tú te desveles más.

-Está bien como quieras Lady Relena, si surgiera...

-Tranquilo te lo haré saber, ahora sube Duo se está quedando dormido con vuestro hijo en brazos, jeje.

-Sí, jeje lleva varios días sin poder descansar como debiera, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

-Heero espera, tengo una curiosidad por satisfacer, ¿Cuál es el nombre de vuestro bebé? – preguntó curiosa la Blondie.

-Jeje es verdad no te lo habíamos dicho. Su nombre es...

Mansión Asato.

La tranquilidad reinaba entorno a la Mansión, la mayoría de sus inquilinos disfrutaban de su merecido descanso, solo algunos de los Housepet y Freepet de guardia permanecían en sus puestos.

Todos dormían placidamente a excepción de la reciente familia que permanecía despierta disfrutando del acogedor momento que era para ellos contemplar al nueve integrante de la misma.

Max disfrutó contemplado como su pareja alimentaba al hambriento miembro de su nueva familia, no pudo más que encariñarse aún más con él. Entre ambos se deleitaron con el pequeñín sin poder reprimir las ganas de acariciarle a arrullarlo entre su cuerpo. Así llevaban más de una hora hasta que una señal en el intercomunicador interno de la Mansión les alertó.

Zech había llegado con sus sanadores,

-Zech ya está aquí – anunció Max tras hablar con uno de sus Housepets – quédate y descansa e iré a ver como está.

-Espera, quiero ir contigo... mandaré llamar a Suichi para que se quede con Max Júnior

-¿Max Júnior? Preguntó sorprendido y contento a la vez por la ocurrencia de su pareja.

-Bueno... yo – dijo Wufei avergonzado y sonrojado – supuse que no te molestaría si le ponía tu nombre a nuestro bebé, pero si te molesta yo...

-Para nada precioso – respondió Max agradecido y emocionado a Wufei estrechándolo entre sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente – Me encanta

-Me alegro – dijo aún avergonzado.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación les hicieron separarse, rápidamente ambos se colocaron sus batas sobre su desnude, segundos después la puerta de acceso se abrió para dejar a paso a Suichi.

-Asato-sama, Chang-sama, vengo para hacerme cargo del Señorito, supongo que desean bajar para ver al Winner-sama así que me atreví a presentarme sin ser llamado, espero que no les halla molestado mi atrevimiento – explicó servilmente el Housepet.

-A veces no se como lo haces Suichi – comentó sorprendido Max – siempre logras anticiparte en todo.

-Jeje es asombroso, ahora mismo le estaba diciendo a Max que te llamara, jaja. Me has ahorrado la molestia.

-Espero no ser inoportuno Chang-sama – se disculpó de nuevo el Housepet.

-Para nada, siempre eres de gran ayuda. Solo lamento tener que importunarte a estas horas, pero prometo que solo será un momento, luego podrás ir a descansar – le comentó Wufei agradecido con las atenciones que este Pet tenía sobretodo con él.

-Para nada me inoportuna Chang-sama es un placer poder servirle de ayuda para eso estoy aquí. Por cierto Asato-sama, ya mandé acomodar a Winner-sama en las habitaciones destinadas para él.

-Muchas gracias Suichi – agradeció el Blondie.

-Por cierto Asato-sama, hace unos minutos Treize-san llamó.

-¿A ocurrido algo? ¿Se sabe de Quatre? – preguntó angustiado Wufei, cogiendo al Júnior de su cama para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-No dio muchos detalles, me dijo que vendría directamente hacia la Mansión y que consiguiera algún sanador para cuando llegase.

-¿No dijo nada sobre Quatre Winner? – preguntó esta vez Max.

-No mucho... solo que alguien había contactado con él y que se dirigían hacia aquí, pero nada más. Parecía preocupado y se oía mucho ruido a través de la conexión telefónica pero no pudo dar más detalles antes de que se perdiera la señal – explicó Suichi.

-¿Para quien querrá Treize un curador ¿ - reflexionó en voz alta Max.

-¿Crees que Q-chan estará herido? – habló Wufei intranquilo.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lleguen, solo espero que no sea así – comentó Max – Suichi quédate con Júnior, Wufei y yo iremos a ver a Zech, uff esta noche va a ser muy larga – comentó frustrado.

-Cuida de nuestro pequeño – pidió Wufei besando la frente de Júnior para después entregarlo a Suichi para que lo llevara a su cuna.

-Descuide Chan-sama, si necesitan cualquier cosa avísenme, pediré que les preparen lo que necesiten desde aquí.

-Gracias, si necesitamos algo te avisaremos. Intenta descansar también, hoy será una larga noche para todos – aseguró Max guiando por la cintura a Wufei para sacarlo de sus habitaciones.

Tal y como había dicho Suichi, Zech estaba cómodamente instalado en una de las habitaciones más cercanas a las suyas. El estado de Blondie parecía inalterable para desconcierto de todos y no se esperaba que mejorase. Los sanadores al cargo de su cuidado permanecían a su lado, pero pronto Max los mandó que se retirasen para que descansasen, a excepción de dos de ellos que les pidió que se quedaran a la espera de un posible herido que no tardaría en llegar.

Efectivamente, diez minutos después Treize seguido por su grupo de hombre de confianza llegaban exhaustos a la Mansión seguidos por dos jóvenes más. Quatre, inconsciente aún y su salvador.

Tanto Max como Wufei los vieron sorprendidos y preocupados principalmente por el estado de benjamín de los Winner. Rápidamente Quatre fue acomodado en lo que eran sus habitaciones para ser atendido por los curadores con urgencia.

Para un trabajo más eficiente, los curadores hicieron abandonar tanto a los dueños de la Mansión como a su rescatador, de la habitación, para poder atender al herido. Y así llevaban más de 45 minutos esperando sin noticia alguna, para desesperación de todos. La situación era crítica y estaba trabajando contrarreloj.

Durante ese tiempo, Max fue a atender una llamada de la Mansión Peacecraft, Relena había regresado y reclamaba información de todo lo sucedido. Una vez explicada toda la verdad, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Tendrían una reunión para detallar los siguientes pasos a seguir.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Wufei a su pareja al verle regresar junto a ellos.

-Bien, era Relena, ya llegado esta mañana, estaba muy afectada por los rumores sobre la muerte de Zech.

-Me lo imagino, de unos meses ha esta parte todo han sido desgracias y preocupaciones, espero que esto acabe de una vez por todas – comentó el Pet frustrado.

-Cambiará, no te preocupes amor, pero es cosa de tiempo. Por cierto, ¿A quien no te imaginas de Relena recogió en la plataforma de transbordo? – le incitó a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-Mmm pues ahora mismo no lo sé...

-A Duo y Heero – respondió la voz del salvador de Quatre que permanecía junto a ellos esperando noticias del joven Winner.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – se sorprendió Max.

-Je, antes de venir a Gundam, pudimos contactarnos, mejor dicho ellos contactaron conmigo para avisarme que regresaban, parece ser que Duo se puso de parto antes de que llegasen a su destino y decidieron regresar para la seguridad de Duo y del pequeño – explicó con normalidad del joven.

-Ah! eso es estupendo – se animó Wufei – al menos no todo son disgustos. ¿Vendrán mañana con Relena? – le preguntó Wufei a su pareja.

-Sí, ellos están igualmente preocupados por Zech, parece ser que de alguna manera supieron que le había pasado algo a Zech. Iban a venir hoy pero parece ser que se tomaron con los incidentes del centro de Eron y se desviaron hacia la Mansión de Relena, hoy descansarán y mañana estarán aquí temprano.

-Opino que deberían permanecer también en la Mansión Asato-sama – sugirió Treize – si nos encontramos juntos será más fácil y factible una óptima protección. No se sabe hasta cuando van a seguir los disturbios. Incluso propondría trasladarnos a todos a alguna de las otras propiedades menos conocidas de su posesión Señor.

-Sí, creo que será lo más seguro, pero antes debemos ver como evolucionan los heridos, luego os trasladaréis a la Casa de campo de Norte – dijo Max seriamente.

-¿Cómo que nos trasladaremos? ¿Y tú? – preguntó Wufei

-Yo deberé quedarme amor, no puedo desaparecer y menos en estas circunstancias, tengo responsabilidades, a demás tenemos que poner en marcha nuestros planes para derrocar a ZERO.

-¡Pero eso sería peligroso! No nos puedes dejar a Júnior ni a mí... yo... tú...

-Tranquilo cariño, solo será hasta que se calmen las cosas por aquí, además no estarás solo, los chicos estarán contigo, deberás cuidar de Zech y de los heridos y sobretodo de nuestro pequeño. En otra situación se hubiera permitido que te quedaras junto a mi pero ahora está Júnior, hay que pensar en su seguridad.

-¿Júnior? ¿Quién es Júnior? – preguntó el rescatador de Quatre sin comprender.

-Supongo que será el bebé de Mitsui, es una larga historia, ya te pondré al corriente – explicó Treize al recién llegado.

-Sí, pero ahora es nuestro bebé – se apresuró a rectificar Max – desde que llegó a mi Mansión pasó a ser Max Júnior Asato Chang – sonrió Max con orgullo a presentar a su nuevo vástago.

-Valla... pues felicidades – felicitó el salvador de Quatre.

-Por cierto... ¿Se puede saber porque regresaste? Todos dimos por hecho de que no te volveríamos a ver jamás – preguntó algo molesto Max al joven.

-Regrese por...

-Asato-sama – interrumpió la voz de uno de los curadores que acababa de salir de la habitación del paciente – lamentamos la espera.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntaron a la vez tanto Wufei como el joven que trajo a Quatre.

-Su situación es grave... hasta ahora hemos estado luchando por evitar el amago de aborto del joven Winner, estábamos seguros de que no lo lograríamos pero lo conseguimos – explicaba el curador observando los rostros angustiados de los presentes

-¿Y como está él y el bebé ahora? – habló Max.

-Ambos están estables, pero no fuera de peligro... el joven Winner deberá permanecer en reposo absoluto hasta el día del parto. Parece ser que su agresor le suministro varias sustancias tóxicas para su estado y eso a creado daños en su organismo. El joven Winner parece que reacciona bien al tratamiento pero sobre el bebé... no sabemos hasta que punto sufrió daño alguno, al menos hasta que nazca y lo revisemos.

-¿Puede ser muy grave? – preguntó Wufei que estaba siendo abrazado por Max para darle apoyo.

-Esperemos que no... pero no podemos asegurar nada. Todo dependerá de lo fuerte y saludable sea el pequeño y que fuerte sean los genes que comparten tanto Winner-san como el otro progenitor – le respondió el curador mirando a Wufei y éste a la vez miró de reojo a los demás, en concreto a uno – me temo que solo podremos esperar al alumbramiento. Por lo demás Winner-san está estable dentro de la gravedad, sus heridas fueron sanadas, en un par de días estará restablecido por completo.

-¿Qué cuidados necesitará Quatre? – preguntó de nuevo Wufei.

-Lo principal es reposo absoluto, nada de esfuerzos, que no se agote, deberá permanecer recostado al menos las dos siguientes semanas, después si se ve con fuerza podrá levantarse para pasear un rato pero nada que lo canse. Comer bien, muchas proteínas e hidratos, dormir como mínimo 8 horas al día y sobretodo nada de sobresaltos ni disgustos que puedan alterarlo.

-De acuerdo, así lo haremos – sentenció Max – ¿podemos verlo ahora?

-Está sedado y duerme pero no creo que halla problema, sería recomendable que algún conocido de Winner-san permaneciera a su lado por si despierta. Se sentirá asustado y desorientado en cuanto despierte.

-No se preocupe somos muchos los que nos podemos quedar, Quatre no permanecerá solo nunca más – aseguró Wufei.

-Bien... si no necesitan nada más, mi compañero y yo nos retiramos, con su permiso – se despidió el sanador de los dueños de la Mansión y sus invitados.

-Buenas noches – se despidieron los demás.

En cuanto se marcharon los sanadores, el pequeño grupo de cuatro personas ingresaron a la habitación de Quatre. El joven permanecía inmóvil en su cama, su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Lucía más pálido de lo normal, los golpes y cortes aún eran visibles en su cara y brazos. Una de sus manos descansaba protectoramente sobre su abultado vientre.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos... sin querer romper la efímera atmósfera de tranquilidad.

El primero en acercarse a Quatre fue Wufei, que acercó una silla junto a la cama del herido para sujetarle de la mano con delicadeza.

-Nunca debí dejarlo solo – se culpó Wufei observando detalladamente las heridas de Quatre – si le llaga a pasar algo a ellos... no me lo perdonaré nunca...

-No fue tu culpa Wufei-san – de apresuró a desmentir Treize – nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya no se puede cambiar lo ocurrido, solo rezar que no halla consecuencias.

-Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien – intervino el otro joven – Quatre a pesar de su apariencia es fuerte y estoy seguro de que amará profundamente a su bebé... él no dejará que le pase nada malo. A demás siendo los dos progenitores del bebé Blondies, el bebé será fuerte y sobrevivirá sin duda – comentó sin poder ocultar su tristeza y en cierta parte decepción.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de que los dos progenitores son Blondies? – preguntó extrañado Wufei.

-Cuando di con Quatre en aquel edificio, Touya y él estaban discutiendo... sin querer escuche la conversación... Quatre le estaba diciendo que no podía tocarlo, ya que el otro padre del bebé era un importante Blondie y que lo pagaría caro si les hacia daño.

-Eso es... – iba a decir Wufei.

-Ahora no amor – interrumpió Max – eso no es asunto nuestro. Ya es muy tarde y todos debemos descansar, Júnior está solo con Suichi así que será mejor que subas Wufei... por otro lado uno de nosotros deberá permanecer con Quatre – dijo Max mirando tanto a Treize como al chico.

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría quedarme con él – solicitó el chico.

-Como quieras, pero intenta descansar tú también, mañana será un día duro – aseguró Max – Wufei subamos a descansar, Treize tú también, deja a varios de los tuyos en vigilancia, los demás que se retiren.

-Así lo haré Asato-sama – obedeció Treize.

Antes de retirarse los tres Wufei se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para mirar a chico que ahora tomaba cuidadosamente la mano de Quatre sin poder ocultar el dolor y la preocupación del Blondie a pesar de pensar que ya había llegado tarde para recuperar al rubio.

-Trowa – llamó Wufei al Premium - ¿Realmente porque has regresado?

-Por él... – respondió sinceramente sin dejar de mirar al Blondie

-Bien... – respondió satisfecho Wufei antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación de Quatre.

Continuará...

Lamento, lamento, lamento la de demora, no tengo excusa lo sé solo espero que con el fic me lleguéis a perdonar. Un saludo a todos y gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Besitos, jeje

Chipita


	12. Cap XII Juntos de nuevo

PREMIUM

Cap XII Juntos de nuevo

Amaneciendo en la Mansión Peacecraf.

El joven matrimonio de Premiums descansaba en la cómoda cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados de Lady Relena. A pesar del cansancio que arrastraban, ninguno de los dos pudo descansar realmente, tan solo un par de horas, el resto de la noche se mantuvieron quietos pensando en no disturbar a su compañero, sin darse cuenta que ambos estaban despiertos y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Estás despierto Duo? – preguntó Heero al notar los movimientos intranquilos de su esposo.

-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento... – se disculpó.

-No tranquilo cariño – le abrazó – llevo horas despierto, no puedo dormir aunque quisiera ¿Y tú?.

-Me pasa lo mismo, je. No puedo dejar de dar vueltas a todo lo que nos ha pasado amor. Este último año ha sido...

-¿Extraño? – le sonrió atrayendo el cuerpo del trenzado al suyo para abrazarlo y besarle dulcemente – pero no te preocupes todo se arreglará

-Heero, hay algo de lo que nunca hemos hablado y a mi me gustaría hacerlo ahora...

-Supongo que tienes razón, es algo que hemos pospuesto... ¿qué te preocupa?

-Heero... ¿Me consideras egoísta?

-¿Egoísta¿Tú?. Para nada mi amor ¿por qué piensas esos? No he conocido a persona más noble y preocupada por los demás que tú, Duo.

-Es que... me siento así... yo... te amo Heero como nunca pensé que amaría a nadie... sin ti no soy nada, te debo tanto... me moriría sin ti. Contigo soy feliz tengo todo lo que podría desear pero... – admitió avergonzado.

-Pero entonces conociste a Zech – sentenció algo preocupado.

-Err... sí, no sé como explicarlo. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiando en absoluto, te amo igual... incluso más no quiero separarme de ti pero debo reconocer que Zech me hace sentir diferente, jamás pretendí sentir algo más que amistad y agradecimiento por él pero ocurrieron cosas... él nos rescató de aquel comerciante, salvó tanto nuestra vida como la de nuestro bebé. Luego vino nuestro distanciamiento, me sentí mal y me acerqué a Zech, sé que no hice bien pero me sentía amado, querido, necesitado y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de él... Eso no indica que no te ame Heero, te lo prometo, si ti me muero pero él... a él también lo necesito, os necesito a los dos no podría elegir a alguno de vosotros sin romper mi corazón, por eso digo que soy egoísta... te traicioné... me entregué a Zech por que te necesitaba... porque le necesitaba a él y... – sollozó Duo sintiéndose mal por ello.

-Duo... mírame – le pidió Heero elevando el rostro de su esposo – deja de atormentarte por eso, tú no eres egoísta, lo único que deseas es ser feliz y dar y recibir cariño y eso lo encontraste tanto en mi como en Zech, entiendo como te sientes. Hay cosas que por mucho que lo intente no sabré darte, sé que me quieres y yo a ti también pero comprendo que buscases el cariño, la ternura y la comprensión en Zech, yo... no sirvo para ello... reconozco que soy algo frío contigo y me odio por ello, lo siento amor. Supongo que lo que te atrajo de Zech fue justamente eso, mis carencias..., lo que yo no podía darte. De ese modo Zech y yo nos complementamos para darte lo que tú necesitas. Eres alguien muy especial por ello necesitas a tu lado a alguien también especial aunque sea por separado. No te culpo por ello Duo... no podría hacerlo cuando yo...

-¿Cuándo tú que Heero? – preguntó Duo más calmado.

-Duo... hay algo que tengo que confesarte... y tiene que ver mucho por el motivo de mi distanciamiento hacia ti en aquellos meses – le dijo mostrándose avergonzado, ocultado su rostro en el cuello de Duo para no mirarle a la cara por miedo a ver un posible rechazo por parte de su pareja.

-¿De que se trata? Puedes contármelo Heero – le animó extrañado por el comportamiento de su esposo.

-Duo yo... ¿Sabes porque no monté un escándalo cuando te encontré con Zech en su habitación?

-No lo sé Heero y debo reconocer que me sorprendió y en parte me molestó saber que no te importaba al verte reaccionar de esa forma tan poco habitual en ti.

-Me lo imagino, pero no fue porque no me importaba sino porque yo... no podía culparte por serme infiel... yo inconscientemente te empujé a ello... a demás la principal razón fue que yo te había sido infiel antes – le dijo con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido Duo apartando a Heero de su cuerpo para mirarle a la cara - Tú... no puede ser... ¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Con quien? – tartamudeó impresionado.

-Fue a las pocas semanas de instalarnos en la Mansión Winner...

-¡¿Pero cuando?! – gritó exaltado – y yo sintiéndome miserable por lo de Zech y tú... Me hiciste creer que sentías algo también por Zech, cuando lo único que pretendías era ocultar tu culpa, yo... yo no puedo creerlo, snif te habrás reído bien de mi ¿no? – le increpó dolido apartándose de Heero.

-Duo no es lo que parece.

-¡¿Qué, no es lo que parece?! Maldita sea Heero sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. ¿Con quien me has engañado¡Dímelo!

-No grites, despertarás al niño – se preocupó Heero.

-¡Ahora te preocupas por mi hijo! Ya ahora dudo que incluso de eso – le gritó molesto.

-¿¡Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo Duo!? – le gritó también molesto – no vuelvas a dudar de eso ¡¡jamás!!, es tan hijo tuyo como mío, así que será mejor que te calmes y me escuches – le exigió sujetándole de los brazos para evitar que saliera de la cama – comprendo que te sientas dolido pero no puedes recriminarme nada. No cuando tú has cometido el mismo error.

-¿Error?. Lo mío no fue un error, yo... fue algo especial, te he explicado como me sentía y... no compares un calentón con un cualquiera a lo que tuve yo con Zech ¡No fue un maldito error! – gritó derramando sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

-¿Y quien dice que lo mío fue un simple calentón¿Tú?. Ya te he dicho que no es lo que parece, maldición.

-Si no es lo que parece ¿qué es? Explícamelo – rogó Duo más calmado sentándose en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

-Como tú me has dicho hace un momento, te sentiste atraído a Zech porque te hacía sentir cosas que yo no... él me complementaba ¿no?.

-Así es – respondió Duo cabizbajo.

-Pues algo parecido me sucedió a mí. Tú viste en Zech el lado sensible que yo no poseo y yo sentí en esa persona, a alguien capaz de dominarme, alguien que aún teniendo ese poder sobre mi no lo usaba en mi contra, me sentía protegido, me podía dejar llevar por unos brazos que no dependían de mí para sostenerle – le explicó mirándole la espalda ya que no se había girando en ningún momento.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? – preguntó tragando sus lágrimas - ¿me vas a dejar para irte con él?.

-¡No! – exclamó Heero acercándose a Duo para abrazarlo por la espalda – eso jamás Duo, ya te lo dije aquella vez antes de irnos de aquí. Tú eres mi vida Duo, te amo y eso no cambiará nunca. Sé que suena raro pero tú mejor que nadie puede entenderme. Sucedió todo tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entre sus brazos y no pude negarme, después me odie. Me sentía sucio, te había traicionado, a ti al ser que más amo, no te merecía y por eso te alejé de mi lado, pero aún así no pude dejar de sentir eso por él, me di cuenta que lo amaba también y eso me desquició, no sabía que hacer, me estaba volviendo loco y cuando te descubrí y comprendí lo que sucedía me asusté. Decidí que lo mejor sería irnos, yo tenía responsabilidades contigo y con nuestro bebé y por nada del mundo quería perderte por eso te obligué ha irnos casi sin despedirnos de nadie.

-Oh Heero¿Qué vamos hacer? – se refugió en los brazos de su esposo – esto es una locura... ¿Cómo vamos a convivir cuatro personas sin morirnos de celos? – sollozó Duo

-Sshhhh eso no será necesario Duo. No hay una cuarta persona para mí.

-Pero tú...

-No la hay Duo porque se trata de la misma persona... mi infidelidad fue con Zech.

-Pero eso no puede ser... él estuvo conmigo, él no puede...

-Si te acuerdas lo mío fue antes pero hay algo que debes saber, es...

-¿Intentas decirme que Zech ha estado jugando con nosotros? – interrumpió Duo asustado.

-¡No!, es lo que iba a explicarte antes de que me interrumpieras... cuando me enteré que Zech iba detrás de nosotros le increpé, no estaba dispuesto a que jugara con nosotros entonces me confesó que estaba enamorado de los dos y me juró que sus sentimientos eran sinceros...

-¿Pero de los dos? – dijo sorprendido Duo.

-Sí¿No estás según tú enamorado de dos hombres diferentes?.

-Sí... pero entonces... ¿Qué vamos hacer?.

-De momento nada. Lo principal es que Zech mejore después ya decidiremos los tres que hacer, puede que incluso una convivencia conjunta no sea tan mala idea – conjeturó Heero con esperanza.

-¿No te importaría? Ya sabes que tanto tú como yo podríamos tener intimidad con Zech... yo no sé como reaccionaría al verte solo con él yo...

-Nadie ha dicho que solo tenga que estar yo solo con Zech – le dijo con suspicacia abrazando a su esposo para depositar un beso húmedo en su cuello – jeje no me mires así, te puedo asegurar que no hay nada más excitante que ver como las dos personas que amas se entregan sin inhibiciones...

-¿¡Tú nos vistes cuando... ?!

-Jaja sí, jaja desde el principio y créeme me costó mucho controlarme y no lanzarme sobre vosotros y no con intenciones suicidas, jajaja – rió.

-Eres un Hentai – se rió Duo besando a Heero ya tranquilo después de hablar sobre el tema.

-Sí, pero me quieres igual – le respondió tumbando a Duo sobre la cama para besarle con pasión.

-Mmmm Heero, tú hijo puede despertarse...

-Lo dudo, mmmm si no lo hizo con los gritos que pegaste hace un rato no lo hará hasta que le toque su toma, mmm. Te deseo Duo.

Con delicadeza Heero retiró la camiseta que vestía Duo para dormir cubriendo cada porción de piel que descubría con besos y caricias sensuales. Duo se retorcía entre los brazos de su marido acallando los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca por miedo a despertar a su hijo. Al estar tumbado boca arriba sobre el colchón, Heero deslizó el boxer que vestía Duo con suma facilidad. Su boca beso desde sus tobillos hacia las pantorrillas, deslizando su lengua por la piel tersa en dirección a las rodillas y de allí hasta la cara interna de ambos muslos, primero de la pierna izquierda y luego de la derecha. Duo jadeaba con más fuerza aferrándose a las sábanas y a la nuca de Heero, cuando la tubo al alcance. Su ingle fue venerada, acariciado por el aliento caliente de Heero que omitiendo el centro del placer de su esposo se desvió hacia la cadera izq. Para trazar una línea recta hasta su ombligo, de ahí ascendió por sus abdominales hacia sus pectorales para entretenerse con cada uno de sus pezones más sensibles de lo normal debido a su reciente embarazo. La estimulación oral provocó que Duo destilara algo de leche de sus mamas siendo lamida por Heero con glotonería.

-Mmm aaahhhh Heeroooooo no hagas esooooooooooo.

-Tu leche es dulce y suave – murmuró sin dejar de lamer su pezón – mmm Duo te quiero... no lo dudes nunca – le recordó juntando sus caderas para friccionar sus endurecidos sexos.

-Mmmm yo también de quiero, mmmm Heerooo hazme el amor, te necesito.

Sin poder controlarse más Heero se llevó sus propios dedos hacia su boca para humedecerlos, una vez listo los dirigió hacia la entrada de Duo para estimularla y hacer su penetración lo menos dolorosa posible. Duo volvió ha jadear con fuerza al sentir el primer dedo intruso comprobando que en apenas unos segundos el dolor ya había desaparecido completamente, el segundo y el tercero no tardaron en acompañarle sin apenas molestia. Heero acaballa sus gemidos devorando su boca con deleite mientras sentía las manos de su trenzado sobre su propio cuerpo agradeciendo las atenciones que recibía. Antes que incluso Duo le pidiera que remplazase sus dedos por algo más, Heero se posiciona entre sus piernas abriéndose paso lentamente pero con seguridad hasta sentirse completamente abrazado por las paredes tibias de su compañero, amante y padre de su hijo.

Grandes bocanadas de aire necesitaron para sosegarse un rato antes de sucumbir al clímax casi sin poder disfrutar de su unión. Tras serenarse mínimamente Heero inició sus candentes movimientos deslizándose en el interior de Duo haciéndole sentir toda su longitud. Sus movimientos lentos fueron tomando velocidad conforme sus necesidades se lo exigían, provocándoles largos gemidos placenteros y más comunión entre ellos. Aferrándose a las caderas y muslos de Duo, Heero invistió con más fuerza, arqueando su espalda a la vez que Duo colapsaba entre sus brazos derramándose entre sus cuerpos. Segundos después Heero le acompañaba en su placer saboreando ambos el clímax para después saborear su mutua compañía en los brazos de cada uno.

-Mmmm Heero – ronroneó Duo entre los brazos de Heero – te quiero

-Mmm yo también Duo.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaa – se oyó de pronto el llanto del pequeño.

-Creo que tu hijo tiene hambre, jeje – rió Heero mirando con adoración a su moreno.

-Jeje sí, y por el ruido de tus tripas, creo que no es el único – dijo Duo levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la maleta con su ropa y sacar su bata para cubrir su desnudez.

Heero desde la cama se giró para observar como Duo se desenvolvía dentro de la habitación. Lo vio acercarse a la cuna de viaje para recoger a su hijo y cargarlo hasta la gran cama donde se acomodó contra el cabezal de esta con intención de dar el pecho a su bebé.

-Heero¿me harías un favor?.

-Claro, dime que necesitas – le dijo acercándose a su retoño para acariciarle y darle los buenos días.

-Podrías acercarte a la bolsa de las cosas del bebé... necesito las toallitas húmedas para limpiar mi pecho antes de darle de mamar.

-Claro ahora vuelvo – le dijo besando la frente de su hijo y después los labios de Duo para más tarde saltar de la cama desnudo para ir a buscar la bolsa – toma.

Sin despegar la vista de su esposo Heero observó como Duo amamantaba amorosamente a su pequeño milagro. Sin duda era la escena más hermosa que podría contemplar. Aquel pequeño ser fruto del amor de Duo y de él estar prendido del suave pezón levemente hinchado de Duo, mostrando su torso desnudo a la vez que sus esbeltos brazos acunaban a su mayor tesoro. Era simplemente la imagen más bella que recordaba.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa – anuncio Heero junto a la cama – mientras le alimentas iré a ducharle y vestirme, no creo que Lady Relena tarde en levantarse. Esta mañana iremos a la Mansión Asato para saber de Zech.

-Es verdad han pasado el tiempo muy rápido – comentó Duo acariciando a su bebé mientras se alimentaba – estoy tan nervioso por verle...

-No te angusties – le dijo besándole – me voy a la ducha, cuando salga me encargaré de este pequeño tragón, jeje mientras tu te preparas.

-Perfecto, no tardes mucho – le dijo regresándole el beso.

Media hora más tarde ya estaban listos para reunirse en el comedor con Lady Relena.

En el Centro de Eron, Apartamentos de Touya.

-Auch!! ten cuidado inútil – se quejó Touya al ser curado por su Pet.

-No se mueva sino le dolerá más – se atrevió a protestar el Pet.

-Plaff!! – abofeteó al Pet – pues procura que no se vuelva a repetir inepto, haz bien tu trabajo si no quieres que te dé tu merecido.

-Lo siento Sanada-san – se disculpó el Pet por compromiso y para evitar ser agredido.

Tras varios minutos de curaciones Touya Sanada estaba más o menos restablecido de sus heridas.

Furioso por lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior se dirigió a su despacho en busca de una venganza.

-Soy Touya Sanada, Blondie de 1er. Nivel de ERON, páseme inmediatamente con Kato el jefe del Centro de la Seguridad de Eron – ordenó Touya por videoconferencia.

-Sanada-sama¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le respondió la imagen de su fiel amigo y socio, a demás de ser su brazo derecho - ¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-No te he llamado para discutir sobre mi aspecto Kato, sino para que hagas algo por mí – le dijo molesto.

-Pues tú dirás… ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado intentando controlas las revueltas de los Darkers¿Es algo grave?

-Sí lo es… sino no te llamaría. Quiero que busques y des caza a ese Premium que se instaló hace varios meses en la Mansión Winner, ese que se hace llamar Trowa y que desapareció sin que nadie se supiera a donde – le informó.

-¿Para que lo quieres¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa¿Y que quieres que haga una vez localizado?

-Lo quiero para hacerle pagar por lo que me ha hecho, el muy desgraciado ya me ha desafiado dos veces y no pienso tolerarlo más. Lo único que necesitas saber es que es uno de mis dolores de cabeza, haz lo que sea necesario pero lo quiero fuera de circulación a cualquier precio. Acúsale de lo que sea y cuando lo tengas en tus manos que tenga un inesperado accidente mortal, lo que sea pero lo quiero fuera de mi camino ¡YA!. Por lo pronto alegaré allanamiento de morada, robo en propiedad y agresión con tentativa de asesinato, declararé lo que sea para que lo detengáis.

-¿Fue él quien te vapuleó¿Necesito saber que pasó? No quiero sorpresas desagradables, Touya

-Solo porque me pilló desprevenido, ese Premium es un desgraciado. Allanó una de mis propiedades mientras me divertía con una monería, solo eso.

-¿Una monería Touya¿De quien estamos hablando?, habla claro – le pidió molesto.

-¡Joder! Eso da igual…

-¡No da igual Touya y lo sabes!

-¡Esta bien joder! Estaba con Quatre Winner ¿contento?

-Con el joven Winner¡joder Touya¿En que piensas¿Estás loco? Espero que no hallas echo nada que luego tengamos que lamentar Touya por que sino…

-Solo me divertí un poco con él, no tuve tiempo para mucho más…

-Está bien… está bien. Veré que puedo hacer, por ahora te recomiendo que no te acerques ni a la Mansión Winner y a la de Asato. En cuanto esto se sepa te van a echar lo lobos Touya y viendo los ánimos caldeados como están, te recomiendo que te quedes al margen por un tiempo. Yo intentaré hacer lo que pueda con ese Premium, pero no será fácil, y menos debido al numerito que has hecho, baka.

-Haz lo que sea, pero lo quiero fuera de circulación.

-¡Te he dicho que haré lo que pueda! No podemos exponernos ahora, estamos siendo vigilados de muy de cerca y todo se nos puede ir al garete por una tontería como esta, así que tranquilízate y cíñete a los planes establecidos.

-No me des órdenes Kato, no olvides con quien estás hablando…

-No lo olvido Touya pero compórtate como el líder que dices ser. Ahora te tengo que dejar, me está avisando que hay más disturbios en el Centro, te mantendré informado.

-Espero noticias tuyas pronto Kato – le ordenó para romper la comunicación.

-Panda de ineptos – maldijo Touya levantándose de su escritorio – uno siempre tiene que hacer las cosas uno mismo para que salgan bien. Ya me estoy cansando de tanto lastre.

Molesto como estaba preparó sus cosas para dirigirse a NOVA para un nuevo día de trabajo. Tenía pendiente varias remesas de Pets para ser vendidos y enviados a varios burdeles de fuera de ERON que necesitaban su supervisión..

Una vez listo, llamó a su chofer para que lo llevase a los Laboratorios.

Mansión Asato.

-Buenos días – saludaron Max y Wufei al entrar al comedor con su bebé, a los diferentes doctores y a Dark que ya desayunaban con tranquilidad.

-Buenos días – respondieron el saludo lo demás.

-Dark¿Cómo ha pasado la noche Omi? – preguntó Wufei acomodándose en su lugar con Júnior en su regazo.

-Está mucho mejor Wufei, gracias por preguntar. Los calmantes le han ayudado a pasar la noche y ya siente deseos de levantarse. Quiere ir a ver como está Winner-san.

-Me alegro escuchar eso¿Tú dormiste bien¿Estaba la habitación a tu gusto? – comentó Max mientras le servían su desayuno.

-Pues para serte sincero Max, la habitación no la vi, me quedé toda la noche con Omi, jeje. Tenía que comprobar que mi preciosidad estuviera bien así que me quedé a su lado.

-Es de imaginarse, jeje – se rió Wufei y Max.

-¿Trowa no ha bajado a desayunar? – preguntó curioso Wufei al percatarse de la ausencia.

-El joven Barton me solicitó que le llevase el desayuno a la habitación de Winner-san, Wufei-san – respondió Suichi que entraba en el comedor oyendo la conversación. Se acercó a Wufei y le entregó el biberón con la leche caliente para el bebé.

-Supongo que tampoco no querrá despegarse de Quatre al menos hasta que despierte – supuso Max en voz alta.

-Es normal, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Por cierto – mencionó Wufei – no deberíamos decirle que el bebé de Quatre es suyo.

-¡¿Es del Premium?! – exclamó sorprendido Dark.

-Sí, es una larga historia, ocurrió antes de que llegases incluso antes del accidente de Zech, él ni siquiera lo sabe aún… - dijo con tristeza Wufei.

-Sobre decirlo o no, no está en nuestras manos amor – opinó Max – eso lo tiene que decidir Quatre, a demás de esta forma sabremos hasta que punto son buenas las intenciones de Trowa… no es que dude de él pero si va ha estar desapareciendo cada dos por tres… es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Por cierto Señores – llamó la atención Max a los sanadores - ¿Ha habido algún cambio en el estado de Zech? – preguntó.

-Por ahora no Asato-sama – respondió el jefe de equipo médico – a pesar de su buen estado físico y tras comprobar que todas las pruebas que se le han efectuado han sido positivas, no nos explicamos porque Winner-sama no reacciona y despierta del letargo en que se encuentra. Médicamente está recuperado, ya le hemos retirado la respiración autónoma pero aún así… la única explicación que se le podría dar es que simplemente Winner-sama no quiere despertar.

-Pero eso es ilógico – comentó extrañado Dark.

-No es ilógico sino todo lo contrario – aseguró Max – conociéndole como le conozco y después de lo que sucedió con Duo y Heero… no extrañaría que Zech no quiera seguir luchando más por su vida.

-Pero aún tiene amigos, tiene a su hermano que le necesita y…

-Sí pero Zech ha sufrido mucho durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de que es un hombre fuerte, el más valiente que he conocido, todo sea dicho, él también tiene un límite. Jamás había visto a Zech tan ilusionado con esos chicos… - habló Wufei dándole el biberón a su hijo.

-Ni tan enamorado – corroboró Max.

-El que Duo y Heero desaparecieran de esa manera, le quebró por dentro aunque no lo demostrara, luego todos los problemas con Touya, la presión que siente por ser el favorito de ZERO, las responsabilidades que tiene y los continuos asesinatos y maltratos que se ve obligado a ver sin poder hacer nada… eso mina los ánimos de cualquiera. El accidente solo le ha dado la excusa perfecta para dejarse llevar – explicó el guerrero Chang.

-Pues si esos chicos que decís son una de las causas más importantes del estado de ánimo de Winner-sama pues ellos son quienes le podrían sacar del bache que se encuentra y reaccionar como se espera¿no? – concluyó Max – según he oído que decían en la casa ellos han regresado…

-Esa es la esperanza que tenemos – susurró Wufei.

-Buenos días a todos – se oyó la voz de Treize que acaba de ingresar en el comedor.

-Buenos días – respondieron los demás - ¿todo en orden? – preguntó Max.

-Sí por ahora no ha habido movimientos sospechosos de Touya y de los suyos. Al parecer regreso a su casa a altas horas de la madrugada, no se ha movido de allí hasta hace una media hora, al parecer se dirige a NOVA.

-Supongo que se limitará a llevar su rutina para no llamar la atención – supuso Max

-Sí, así parece. Solo ha habido una llamada a su brazo derecho Kato, al Centro de Seguridad, aún desconocemos de que se trataba la llamada pero en unas horas lo sabré.

-Bien, Treize ve poniendo en marcha el traslado de todos a La casa del Norte, en el momento más propicio y sin riesgo para nadie habrá que trasladarlos. Por ahora habrá que esperar la evolución de Quatre – expuso Max a su fiel amigo y guardaespaldas.

-Lo haré enseguida Max, pero será peligroso. Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas, los Darkers se han movilizado en las calles, será difícil contenerlos por mucho tiempo más.

-Lo dejo en tus manos. La compañía es grata pero yo me tengo que ir – anunció Max – he de ir a NOVA. Tengo que aprovechar ahora que el sistema de ZERO no está 100 restablecido para actuar.

-Si me das unos minutos voy contigo – pidió Dark – quiero despedirme de Omi. Yo también tengo que ponerme en movimiento ya, para eso vine…

-Bien, te conseguiré un pase para lo Laboratorios. Supongo que un nuevo inversionista no llamará mucho la atención en las instalaciones – se burló Max.

-Sí, jeje así podré tantear hasta que punto puedo infiltrarme, el resto será pan comido – dijo orgullosamente Dark.

-Perfecto, entonces ves a despedirte de tu amorcito, intentaremos está aquí para la hora de la comida. Wufei si surge cualquier cosa me avisas. Treize tú…

-Estaré en la Mansión toda la mañana – se apresuró a decir el Freepet para tranquilizar a su Jefe – luego a la tarde tendré que salir pero estarán aquí mis hombres, no habrá problema alguno, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Treize, pero hay demasiadas personas que me importan en esta Mansión, supongo que lo comprendes… Bueno me voy, adiós amores – besó a Wufei y luego a su pequeño que ya dormitaba en el hombro de su pareja – nos vemos luego.

-Ve tranquilo – dijo Wufei.

Dark subió a la habitación de Omi que descansaba cómodamente en su cama, de despidió de él amorosamente explicándole brevemente su visita a NOVA prometiendo volver cuanto antes. Para cuando bajo al recibidor, Max ya le esperaba para partir.

EL Blondie y el aparentemente Freepet de negocios se dirigieron a los Laboratorios NOVA.

En la habitación de Quatre, en la Mansión Asato.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó el Housepet Suichi antes de dejar la habitación donde había dejado una jarra de zumo que no le había subido antes para desayunar.

-No gracias, está todo bien.

-Los sanadores me pidieron que le dijera que en cuanto despierte Winner-san que les avise, quieren hacerle algunas pruebas para estar más tranquilos – informó el Housepet.

-Tranquilo, así lo are, ahora puedes retirarte – agradeció el Premium.

Una vez que el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Trowa se volvió a acercar a Quatre para comprobar que descarara bien.

Apenas había podido dormir unas escasa horas, por lo cual lucía ojeroso y cansado. Del desayudo solo había probado un poco de sándwich vegetal y una taza de café bien cargado. Las tostadas y la fruta habían quedado olvidadas en medio de la bandeja. Debido a su garganta reseca se obligó a servirse un poco de zumo, ya que más café le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios.

Mientras se lo servía un gemido suave le llamó la atención, rápidamente dejó olvidado el vaso y la jarra y se acercó junto al convaleciente, donde un leve movimiento le indicó que estaba despertando. Con alivio se dio cuenta que pronto su ángel estaría nuevamente junto a él, eso en parte le calmó pero también le hizo que su corazón se desbocase.

-Mmmm, arggh¿don… donde estoy? – preguntó desorientado tras espabilarse lo suficiente sin percatarse muy bien de quien tenía a su lado.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas, tienes que descansar, estás en la Mansión Asato, ya no tienes que preocuparte – le habló lo más calmado que pudo.

-Yo… Mansión Asato… - pensaba confuso, no recordaba haber ido para nada allí, él había ido a su Mansión con Omi para después. Los recuerdo le llegaron de golpe, haciéndole estremecer, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama - ¡Touya¡Mi bebé! – gritó angustiado sujetándose del vientre protectoramente, el rápido movimiento hizo que se resintiera todo el cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, ya paso – le obligó a recostarse de nuevo con delicadez – Tranquilo Quatre, ya todo paso – le dijo al notar que Quatre empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente – no dejaré que ese desgraciado te vuelva a poner las manos encima, te lo juro – le abrazó cariñosamente para calmarlo.

-Snif… mi bebé… él quería dañarlo… él – lloró en el hombro de esa persona que le brindaba consuelo desinteresadamente. Se aferró a esa persona con desesperación, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. De pronto uno olor reconocido se dio paso entre la neblina de sus sentidos - ¿Tro… Trowa¿Eres tú? – preguntó separándose de ese cuerpo fuerte y cálido.

-Sí mi ángel… soy yo – le sonrió cálidamente limpiándole con la mano varias lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

-No… no pude ser, tú… te habías ido… yo pensaba que no regresaría… yo – tartamudeaba nervioso. Su gran anhelo se encontraba en esos momentos frente a él y no sabía como reaccionar.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Quatre… sí me fui pero he regresado… ¿Te molesta que lo halla hecho? – preguntó temeroso.

-¡No! Pero yo… ¿¡Tú me salvaste de Touya?!

-Sí, lamento no haber llegado antes… no pude evitar que te dañase, yo… lo siento – dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-Eso ya no importa, me salvaste – dijo agradecido volviéndole abrazar – pero… ¿mi bebé está bien¿Me han visto lo sanadores? – preguntó asustado separando de Trowa.

-Sí anoche cuando te traje pedí que enviaran un sanador. Tú bebé está bien Quatre pero deberás estar en reposo hasta el parto. Los sanadores… - se cayó temeroso de dar la noticia.

-¿Los sanadores… que Trowa? – preguntó impaciente y más angustiado.

-Los sanadores dijeron que te repondrían bien de tus lesiones, pero… que no pueden saber hasta que punto sufrió tu bebé, lo siento Quatre pero creen que puedan haber secuelas que solo se solucionarán cuando des a luz.

-Oh! Por ZERO – sollozó Quatre – mi bebé… él es inocente… porque snif…

-No es seguro Quatre, no te angusties, tú eres fuerte, eres un Blondie de Elite, tu bebé también será fuerte, ya lo verás…

-Yo… me moriría Trowa si le pasase algo, yo…

-No le pasará nada. Por cierto… si quieres… puedo intentar localizar a tu esposo, yo… supongo que su apoyo te será de ayuda y… - intentó hablar a pesar que decir todo aquello le estaba destrozando el alma. Se maldecía una y mil veces por haber llegado parte, por haber permitido que Quatre se fuera a los brazos de otro hombre cuando eran los suyos los que deseaba que se refugiaran y pidiera consuelo.

-¿Esposo? Yo no tengo esposo yo…

-Bueno esposo, pareja, es lo mismo. Yo escuché que le decías a Touya que el otro Blondie progenitor era alguien importante, así que supongo que le necesitarás ahora más que nunca. Yo puedo ir a poder él si me dices quien es – se ofreció.

-Yo…no estaba en ERON – dijo de repente Quatre sin saber porque no desmentía lo que había dicho frente a Touya. Una parte de él quería hacerlo, su parte emocional, decirle que su hijo también era suyo, que era a él a quien necesitaba pero su lado objetivo le impidió que lo hiciera, no quería hacerse ilusiones y salir más herido aún, antes debería averiguar que intenciones tenía Trowa para con él.

-Valla no lo sabía, deberás sentirte muy solo.

-Un poco – confesó avergonzado – hasta ayer solo podía pensar en tener otra vez a mi lado al hombre que amo y al padre de mi bebé – le dijo mirándole con timidez.

-Comprendo – respondió dolido.

Se levantó hacia la mesa del desayuno, dándole la espalda para no mostrarle el dolor que reflejaba sus facciones, se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta calmarse lo suficiente, luego seleccionando varias frutas y zumo de su propio desayuno se lo acercó para que tomara algo de alimento.

-Será mejor que comas algo, debes recuperar fuerzas, iré a pedir que te traigan algo más... y de paso avisara a los sanadores de que has despertado – le comunicó lo más neutral que pudo sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Te irás de nuevo? – preguntó temeroso Quatre al notar cierta frialdad a la hora de hablarle.

-Para serte sincero no lo sé, mi idea era quedarme rehacer mi vida aquí a pesar de los problemas pero estoy empezando a dudar de ello. No quiero causar más problemas y si me quedo... los habrá, estoy seguro – le explicó desde la puerta de la habitación dándole la espalda.

-Tú no causas problemas Trowa, sino al contrario, ya me has salvado dos veces de las garras de Touya y además a mí...

-¿A ti que? – preguntó esperanzado girándose para verle.

-A mí me gustaría que te quedases... sino te molesta... supongo que no tienes muy buena imagen de mí, desde que te conocí... no hemos tenido una relación... muy normal que digamos – habló con cierta nostalgia y tristeza - primero se podría decir que me odiabas, luego te ruego y casi te obligo a tener relaciones conmigo, pareciendo un cualquiera, te dije muchas cosas... que ahora supondrás que son mentira y ahora esto – comentó acariciándose el vientre abultado – debo de darte asco, snif y comprendo que no quieras tenerme cerca, snif – sollozó.

-Eso no es verdad – respondió Trowa obligándose a no moverse de donde estaba a pesar que deseaba con todo su corazón ir hasta Quatre y consolarle, pero Quatre ahora tenía otro dueño y no quería enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba – sé que nuestra relación no fue normal, pero jamás te consideré un cualquiera ni mucho menos me das asco. Yo estaba dispuesto a... – se cayó, por poco lo confiesa todo pero no podía hacerle eso. Podía percatarse que Quatre aún sentía algo por él pero ahora estaba comprometido con otro – a... ser amigos si lo deseas, puedo quedare hasta que llegue tu pareja, prometo cuidarte y velar por ti y tu hijo, eso no lo dudes jamás.

-Yo, snif snif, te lo agradezco Trowa, me ayudaría mucho que estuvieras a mi lado – aceptó el Blondie la relación que le proponía, era eso mejor que nada.

-Me alegro, ahora descansa, come algo iré a por los sanadores – le pidió sonriéndole con cariño, siendo recompensado de la misma forma por Quatre.

Con pesar en su corazón, Trowa abandonó la habitación de su Blondie para dar el aviso de la recuperación de Quatre Winner.

Las primeras horas de la mañana habían pasado sin altercado alguno. Los sanadores revisaron tanto a Omi como a Quatre, siendo ambas revisiones optimas para los jóvenes, deberían permanecer descansando para recuperar fuerza bajo la atenta supervisión del equipo médico, sobretodo por parte del benjamín de los Winner que debería pasar al menos el siguiente mes en cama, hasta poder estar lo suficientemente seguros de no haber un peligro de aborto. En cambio Omi pudo levantarse de la cama, unas horas después de la revisión siendo autorizado por su sanador aunque aún se resentía un poco de las heridas a causa de la paliza de Touya.

Las tareas de la Mansión seguían su curso como un día normal. Trowa aprovechó la tranquilidad para entablar una conversación con Treize sobre los planes que tenían para la lucha contra los Blondies de Touya, pasándose nueva información sobre la situación, tanto la investigada desde Gundam X como la que pudo conseguir Trowa mientras viajó por el exterior.

Wufei aprovechó para ir a presentar a su retoño a Omi y a Quatre, reuniéndose todos en la habitación del último para mayor comodidad. Tanto Quatre como Omi se alegraron enormemente por él y por Max al ver al pequeño medio Blondie. Estuvieron riendo y bromeando sobre la extremada paternidad del Pet.

-Chang-sama – llamó la atención el Housepet llamado Suichi al entrar en la habitación que ocupaba Quatre – lamento interrumpir pero acaba de llegar Lady Relena acompañada por dos jóvenes. Solicitan reunirse con Ud. enseguida¿les hago pasar a la sala de espera? – preguntó el Housepet.

-¡Lady Relena! Menos mal que ya están aquí – comentó emocionado Wufei.

-Esos chico deben de ser Duo y Heero, por ZERO, cuantas ganas tenía de verlo – habló animadamente Quatre desde su cama.

-Suichi hazlos subir aquí, Quatre no puede moverse y estoy seguro que quiere saludarles¿verdad, Q-chan?

-Sí, me encantaría.

Unos minutos después de desaparecer Suichi, la puerta electrónica de la la habitación de Quatre se volvió a abrir mostrando a una sonriente Relena acompañada de un nervioso Duo y un más tranquilo Heero que llevaba un bultito envuelto en una fina manta azulada.

-Hola preciosos – saludó Relena besando la frente de Wufei y luego la de Quatre que permanecía recostado en la cama.

-¡Q-chan, Wufei! – se lanzó a los brazos Duo, primero a Wufei que estaba más cerca y luego a Quatre, menos mal que en esos momento Júnior descansaba en los brazos de Omi – Dios mío Q-chan¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro lleno de magulladuras.

-Un pequeño incidente, pero ya estoy bien, Duo. Que gusto volver a veros, te veo muy bien Duo, el corto viaje os ha sentado de maravilla a los dos – le sonrió mirando al joven matrimonio Premium - ¿es vuestro bebé? – preguntó curioso Quatre mirando al bultito que sostenía Heero.

-Je, sí. Os presento a Millardo – dijo orgulloso Heero poniendo al su bebé en brazos de Quatre que lo acogió amorosamente y sorprendido tanto por el nombre como por lo bello que era el recién nacido.

-¿Mi... Millardo? – preguntaron asombrados tanto Quatre, como Wufei como Omi, al comprender el origen del nombre del hijo de ambos.

-Sip, jeje. Supongo que os ha sorprendido al igual que le sorprendió a Lady Relena – comentó ruborizado Duo.

-¿Cómo supieron de ese nombre? – preguntó impresionado Omi dándose a notar entre los presentes – no todo el mundo conoce el pseudónimo de Winner-sama...

-Yo di con el nombre de Millardo – explicó Heero – durante el tiempo que estuvimos instalados en la Mansión Winner hice mis investigaciones sobre la mayoría de vosotros, más que nada por seguridad. Fue cuando descubrí la doble vida de Zech, como ayudaba a los Darkers desde la sombra.

-Omi, ups, perdona no te había visto. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Pero... ¿qué te ha pasado a ti también? – se preocupó Duo al ver el estado de Housepet de Quatre - ¿Y esa preciosidad?

-Duo-san, no se preocupe, estoy bien, jeje solo un leve contratiempo, jeje

-Es mi imaginación o ¿No ha habido demasiados contratiempos últimamente? – ironizó Relena para aligerar la situación.

-Jeje, supongo que no es necesario querer ocultarte nada Relena – confesó Wufei – la verdad es que todo ha sido culpa del mismo de siempre – dijo molesto – pero ya hemos tomado cartas en el asunto.

-Touya – acertó la Blondie.

-El mismo de siempre, nos tomó desprevenido a todos pero gracias a Trowa no que llegó a mayores, ya te contaré con más detalles. Y sobre esta preciosidad, pues Max y Yo lo hemos adoptado como nuestro hijo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó alegre Duo acercándose al bebé de Wufei – valla enhorabuena, jeje. A este paso solo falta que Omi y Lady Relena se una a la nueva paternidad, jeje – bromeó haciendo enrojecer a Omi e indignando a Relena por el comentario.

-Muy gracioso enano – dijo Relena intentando parecer molesta.

-Así que Trowa ya está de regreso – resumió para si mismo Heero en voz alta.

-Sí y no pudo llegar en mejor momento – comentó Wufei – de no ser por él ahora Q-chan...

-Jeje. No hay que pensar en ello, estoy bien. Me alegro que halláis vuelto – intervino Quatre sin dejar hablar a Wufei, no quería entristecerse – las cosas aquí están complicadas y me temo que se pondrán peor...

-Se avecina una guerra civil – informó Wufei con seriedad.

-Hemos visto los disturbios en las calles viniendo hacia aquí – expuso Heero – supongo que el límite de los Darkers llegó a su fin.

-Sí, en estos últimos meses ha habido demasiados secuestros de infantes, si le sumamos los asesinatos y las extorsiones por parte de la mayoría de los Blondies de Elite, todo ello se hace insostenible – resumió Wufei.

-Tampoco hay que olvidar el ataque a Winner-sama – recordó con pesar Omi.

-Zech – murmuró Heero con angustia.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntaron a la vez Duo y Relena.

-Se dice que... que Zech está muerto... yo... no puedo... no quiero creer que eso es cierto... Q-chan... ¿no es cierto verdad? – preguntó esperanzado Duo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Gracias a ZERO no es verdad, pero por poco – murmuró Quatre – aunque oficialmente si lo está.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – demandó saber Heero

-Touya intentó asesinarlo para sacarlo del medio – escupió con odio Wufei.

-Maldito desgraciado, hay que cortarle la cabeza de una maldita vez – gruñó furiosa Relena.

-No sin antes desmantelar todo su sucio negocio Relena – recordó Wufei – hay mucha más gente que está antes de Touya para poder llegar a él. El que nos deshagamos de él no nos asegura que no pongan un sustituto peor que él en pocos días.

-Lo sé pero al menos habrá una escoria menos en el mundo – volvió a asegurar Relena.

-¿Es posible verle¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Heero.

-Físicamente está recuperado pero aún así, los sanadores no han conseguido hacerle reanimar. Está en un estado comatoso. Parece que Zech no desea...

-Oooh por los dioses – sollozó Duo – es culpa nuestra Heero... nosotros...

-Shhh tranquilízate Duo – abrazó Heero a su esposo para consolarlo.

-La única esperanza que tenemos – habló compungido Wufei viendo a los Premiums – es que vosotros le hagáis reaccionar, es lo único que se nos ocurre para romper su estado depresivo.

-¿Nos gustaría verlo? – solicitó Heero sin poder ocultar su angustia.

-Está instalado en la habitación de al lado – informó Wufei – os acompaño.

Relena, Duo, Heero y Wufei abandonaron la habitación dejando al cargo de los más pequeños a Omi y a Quatre.

Pronto entraron en una habitación soleada y fresca, lo primero que les impresionó fue la cantidad de aparatos médicos que había pero para gran alivio muchos de ellos ya no estaban conectados al cuerpo inmóvil del Blondie. Solo el lector del pulso le unía a la máquina artificial a través de una pinza sobre su dedo índice izquierdo.

Con pasos lentos la Blondie y los dos Premiums se acercaron a la cama del convaleciente. Wufei pronto se despidió para darles mayor intimidad, regresando con Quatre y Omi.

La primera en llegar a la cama fue Relena, que con miedo tomo la pálida mano de Zech para llevarla a su mejilla en un intento de que esta la acariciara, pronto sus lágrimas empaparon esa mano pero aún así no hubo reacción alguna.

Heero y Duo se mantenieron al margen abrazados el uno al otro en busca de fuerza y apoyo.

-Maldito cabeza hueca – se oyó la voz estrangulada de Relena – mira que te dije miles de veces que tuvieras cuidado, que cuidaras tus espaldas y mira como has acabado... ¿Cómo has podido llegar a esto Zech? El poderoso Zech... inmóvil en una patética cama sin ganas de seguir viviendo – lloraba obligándose a mostrarse fría y dolida por la actitud de su mejor amigo - ¡Para esto te jactabas de ser invencible! Como puedes ser tan egoísta, maldito insensible, plafff – le abofeteó de repente.

-¡Lady Relena! – amonestó Heero separándose de Duo para sujetarla de uno de los brazos – así no... – le pidió.

-¡Pero hay que hacerle reaccionar! – sollozó aferrándose a las ropas de Heero – no nos puede dejar de esta forma... no pude abandonarse así...

-Lo sé pero debemos ser pacientes – le dijo sin desviar la mirada de Zech, su mejilla había adquirido un color rojizo debido a la bofetada de la Blondie.

-Los sanadores hacen todo lo que pueden... ellos...

-¡No! Ellos no saben nada, son unos buenos para nada... sé que Zech no despertará gracias a ellos... vosotros... vosotros sois los únicos que podéis hacerlo regresar, snif... él os amaba, lo sé. ¡Tenéis que hacerlo, no podéis dejarlo a su suerte!

-No lo haremos Lady Relena, de eso te doy mi palabra – juró Heero.

-Snif, snif, de acuerdo... yo... seré mejor que me valla... os dejo solos... cuidarlo por favor – pidió la Blondie.

-Snif, lo haremos – sollozó angustiado Duo que aún permanecía en el mismo sitio sin atreverse a acercarse a la cama de Zech.

-Nos vemos luego, snif – se despidió la rubia.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en la habitación, solo perturbado por los "pi" del monitor donde quedaba registrado el pulso del Blondie.

Heero dio los dos pasos que le separaban de su amor secreto hasta sentarse a su lado sobre la cama. Con delicadeza apartó varios mechones rubios que le habían caído sobre la cara debido a la bofetada de la Blondie para después acariciar la zona dañada.

A pesar de la palidez y de la perdida de varios kilos, Heero no pudo de dejar de observarle con deleite. Zech aún era un hombre sumamente atractivo y atrayente.

Sin poderse contener se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios en los fríos y resecos de Zech.

-Zech... – susurró entre sus labios, bajando su cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en el hombro del Blondie – Duo... – le miró levantado su mano para indicarle que se acercara a ellos – Duo acércate... no pasa nada.

Duo con pasos temerosos de dirigió hacia ellos tomando la mano de su esposo que lo guió hasta sentarlo entre sus piernas, sobre la cama de Zech.

Viendo como el trenzado estaba intranquilo Heero le cogió de la mano acercándola al rostro sereno de Zech y entre ambos, se pusieron a acariciarle, lentamente, sintiendo la piel suave bajo sus dedos a la vez que Heero depositaba besos tiernos en la nuca de su esposo.

-Todo saldrá bien amor – le prometió Heero a Duo – tan solo está descansando... ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo ya verás como Zech despierta... es tan hermoso

-Sí lo es – habló con voz estrangulada – siempre he sabido que lo era pero cada vez que le miro... me lo parece más... es como si estuviera durmiendo... un sueño dulce y apacible.

-Sí que lo parece... pero debemos hacerle ver que es mejor la realidad que un sueño ficticio, debemos traerle de vuelta Duo, sea como sea... Millardo debe conocer a su otro padre y... Zech debe saber que tiene un hijo... nuestro hijo.

-Ámale Heero, hagámosle sentir el gran amor que le espera si regresa a nosotros, envolvámosle con nuestros cuerpos, con nuestro amor...

Con cuidado Heero se separó de la cama para dirigirse al otro lado del gran lecho, con delicadeza se subió por ella hasta llegar al otro lado de Zech. Retiró la sábana que le cubría el cuerpo mostrando un fino camisón blanco de manga corta, al parecer era la única prenda que vestía en esos momentos el Blondie. Aprovechando la fuerza que tenía como Premium, Heero lo sostuvo en vilo hasta colocarlo justo en el centro de la cama para darle el suficiente espacio a Duo para posicionarse al otro lado sin molestia.

Con una mirada cómplice a Duo, él comenzó a desprenderla de la tela. Sus manos le acariciaban con devoción a la vez que deslizaba el camisón por su cuerpo.

-Déjame ayudarte amor – solicitó Duo moviendo lo suficiente a Zech para facilitar el trabajo a Heero.

-Hay que hacerlo con cuidado. Por todo los Dioses, es tan…

-Hermoso - suspiró Duo inclinándose sobre Zech para besarle con cuidado, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios sin llegar a forzarlos, solo acariciarlos con los suyos a la vez que se recostaba junto a él.

Heero los observaba complacido, el camisón ya había sido retirado y como bien había imaginado, Zech ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

-Zech, mi amor – le susurró Duo al oído del Blondie – sé que puedes escucharme amor… hemos regresado… sentimos habernos marchado de aquella manera – le habló con ternura mientras repartía besos dulces por su cuello y mejilla – si despiertas te prometo que no nos volveremos a marchar. Te necesitamos Zech… no nos dejes – le besó de nuevo – te amo Zech y Heero también, te amamos los dos, abre tus preciosos ojos, sé que puedes.

-Zech… - dijo Heero situándose al otro lado del rubio – lamento todo lo que te dije, yo… no tuve valor para confesarte lo que realmente siento por ti… Sé que eres fuerte… por eso debes despertar, debes estar con nosotros, sé que lo nuestro funcionará, te amamos y deseamos presentarte al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia Zech, de tu familia, nuestro hijo te necesita – le suplicó besando la boca de Zech después de Duo.

-Amor, regresa a nosotros – pidió Duo acariciando el pecho del Blondie.

-Regresa a nosotros amor – rogó Heero besando su boca para ir deslizándose por el pecho concentrándose en el pezón libre del Blondie.

Entre los dos Premiums adoraron el cuerpo inmóvil de Zech prodigándole caricias y besos por doquier. La excitación de los Premiums se vio incrementada desorbitadamente cuando se dieron cuenta que el propio Zech mostraba su miembro orgullosamente erguido a pesar su inactividad física.

Con manos temblorosas por la excitación y la pasión, Heero y Duo se desvistieron mutuamente para sentir en la propia piel el calor que desprendía el propio Zech.

Duo besaba desesperadamente a Zech en busca de alguna respuesta siendo negada por el rubio pero aún así no desistía en su empeño, a la vez Heero se deleitaba besando y acariciando el pecho y abdomen de Zech, deslizándose hasta el sexo del Blondie. Por una milésima de segundo Heero percibió un a leve respuesta del cuerpo que estaba adorando, lo miró para observarlo pero no sucedió nada más. Sin desanimarse se limitó ha demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él a través de sus caricias. Heero engulló su sexo con amor, jugueteando con su glande al principio para recorrer su longitud humedeciéndolo para imponer luego un suave ritmo.

Duo fascinado por la imagen, decidió solidarizarse con su esposo en la tarea de brindarle el máximo de placer a quien deseaba que pronto fuera su otro consorte. Le besaba ardorosamente, sin dejar ningún rincón sin explorar, se aferró a sus pezones como un niño lactante hambriento, estimulándolo hasta dejar sus pezones sensibles y erectos a la vez que sujetando una de las manos de Zech se acariciaba el rostro para dejarle palpable al rubio su presencia y la de Heero, gravándole en la memoria inconciente aquel encuentro, la entrega de ellos al ser que amaban.

Durante los siguientes minutos Heero y Duo intercambiaron posiciones, siendo la única premisa proporcionarle en exclusividad placer.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Zech se hacía cada vez más palpable, hasta que sin darse cuenta Zech eyaculó cuando Heero y Duo le atendían amorosamente al mismo tiempo.

-Bésame Heero – pidió deseoso Duo a su esposo.

-Mmmm tanto tú como Zech sois deliciosos – comprobó Heero disfrutando del sabor de Zech y el del propio Duo.

-Aahhh Heero me gustaría hacer el amor con Zech y contigo – confesó ruborizado.

-Mmm y a mí pero ya nos hemos excedido demasiado amor, no está bien aprovecharse así de Zech, aaahhhh Duo ¿qué haces? – jadeó Heero al sentir la húmeda boca de su esposo sobre su miembro.

-Hazme el amor Heero, te necesito.

-Quatre, Wufei y los demás están aquí al lado… aaaahhhh

-Prometo no hacer mucho ruido mmmm

-Me vas a volver loco – gruñó con satisfacción Heero abrazando a Duo, colocándolo bajo su cuerpo.

Tras prepararle adecuadamente, Heero se enterró profundamente en el cuerpo cálido de Duo, quien lo recibió gustosamente, gimiendo tanto el nombre de Heero como el de Zech. El ritmo de las envestidas fue vertiginoso desde el principio, ambos estaban muy excitados por lo que el orgasmo les sorprendió con rapidez, cayendo agotado junto al Blondie que misteriosamente volvía a estar excitado según mostraba su miembro.

-Jeje parece que Zech no quedó muy satisfecho después de todo – bromeó Duo al percatarse de la erección del Blondie.

-Valla, parece ser que se percata de muchas más cosas de las que pensamos, me alegra saberlo, así que – insinuó Heero acercándose al oído de Zech le susurró – si quieres continuar con esto deberás despertar Zech. Duo y yo estamos deseando sentirte dentro de nosotros – le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja – no nos hagas esperar demasiado.

Tras decirle tal sugerente invitación, Heero se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño en busca de una toalla húmeda para asearse tanto él como a sus amantes. Una vez limpios, se permitieron retozar los dos junto a Zech bajo las sábanas, pero por desgracia unos minutos después se obligaron a levantarse y vestirse para regresar con los demás. Prometiéndose que regresaría pronto.

Todo parecía tranquilo, sin el menor rastro de lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación a excepción del registro que había quedado grabado en el monitor de impulsos de Zech, donde con claridad se había mostrado una viva y nueva actividad tanto rítmicamente como mental. Un claro indicio de que Zech había reaccionado a los estímulos externos al menos por un rato.

Pero para desgracia de los Premiums, no se había percatado de ello, solo quedaba que algún sanador revisase las constantes del paciente para percatarse de la notable mejoría.

Laboratorio NOVA

El ambiente de los laboratorios se podría decir que era normal. A pesar del no funcionar al 100 todos los sistemas y algún que otro fallo originado por las caídas del sistema de ZERO todos intentaban mantener sus rendimientos.

Área de investigación, centro de gestión, nivel de reproducción y oficinas funcionaban, viéndose obligados en algunos casos a trabajos algunos procesos manualmente. La peor área que funcionaba era sin dudas, la de sistemas informáticos y seguridad tanto propia como externa de NOVA, dicha era duramente vigilada y administrada por el propio ZERO, de ahí la inestabilidad del funcionamiento.

Desde el accidente del favorito de ZERO, Zech Winner, ZERO había sufrido un colapso de su sistema del cual no se pudo recuperar del todo. Durante los siguientes días al accidente supuestamente fatídico toda la Plana de Élite se volcó en evitar la caída sistemática del imperio que sustentaba ZERO, su gobernador. Por suerte el caos inicial fue superado gracias al duro trabajo, pudiendo restaurar gran parte del sistema aunque no todo. Mucho de los fallos ocasionados por la sobre carga aún se venían presentando de forma sistemática.

Max y Dark habían podido llegar a los Laboratorios NOVA sin problema. El inconveniente del pase de acceso para Dark fue resuelto sin problema accediendo a una acreditación para Socios en potencia falsificado por el propio Max.

Llevaban más de una hora recorriendo las plantas inferiores y medias, mostrándole a Dark, los puntos de vigilancia y acceso que podría necesitar para sus planes, mientras que simulaban una visita por las instalaciones. Con libertad recorrieron las plantas de Almacenamiento de Materias Primas, el Área de Investigación y Desarrollo, los Laboratorios de Nivel 1 al 5 y las dos plantas destinadas tanto a la reproducción de embriones como el de Almacenamiento de tales.

-Con el Pase de Acceso que te he dado, podrás ir y venir libremente por cualquier de estas plantas – le informó Max dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores principales – Las Plantas 17ª y la 19ª son de acceso restringido, Solo Yuma, Relena, Touya, Zech y yo tenemos acceso permitido. La 17ª es la zona de descanso, allí no hay cámaras de seguridad ni está controlada vía red por ZERO, solo hay se vigila vía sensores de calor, pero están regulados a temperaturas superiores a 55 ºC.

-Para que salte en casos de incendio – supuso Dark.

-Así es, como es una zona reservada para nosotros, ZERO prefiera darnos algo de privacidad... Solo hay una cámara en la puerta de Acceso, donde se registra quien entra pero si se burla la cámara, puedes manejarte por dentro sin mayor inconveniente.

-¿En la planta 19ª, es donde se encuentra el ordenador central? – preguntó Dark mientras veía a Max accionar el botón de la planta 18ª?

-Sí, es la planta más vigilada, para alguien que no sea nosotros cinco, es casi imposible entrar sin ser detectado, ni tan siquiera ahora que ZERO presenta fallos sistemáticos, por ello debemos centrarnos en entrar a ZERO por la planta 11ª, la de Seguridad, es prácticamente autónoma, la controla un Blondie llamado Kato.

-Le conozco, tengo sus datos registrados – le comentó a Max – Esto será difícil pero no imposible – le dijo caminando fuera del ascensor siguiendo los pasos de Max hasta que llegaron al despacho de este – Más o menos tengo todos los puntos de vigilancia de las cámaras, pero para evitar problemas deberías hacernos con una copia de los planos originales y de las posibles modificaciones que han podido haber hasta el día de hoy.

-Por eso no hay problema, yo puedo hacerme con uno sin llamar mucho la atención. Espera un momento – le dijo a Dark girándose hasta el escritorio de su secretario – Timmy, voy a estar reunido por un buen rato... que no me molesten.

-No se preocupe Asato-sama – respondió el chico con amabilidad

-Bien... como te iba diciendo, el problema es como acceder a un punto de conexión de la Red de ZERO sin que él lo note y sin que nadie nos vea – puntualizó Max cerrando su despacho para evitar ser oídos

-He estudiado el Sistema que utiliza ZERO... una confrontación frontal sería un suicido, aún no estando al 100 sus facultades, ZERO puede ser mortal, controla cualquier fuente de energía, tiene acceso al suministro de agua y ventilación de todo el edificio y de toda la cuidad. Las cámaras de seguridad están dotadas de sensores de movimiento y calor.

-Así es, además se puedo movilizar a cualquier punto de vigilancia bajo su apariencia de holograma.

-Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas...

-No deberías menospreciar ese punto Dark... aunque su presencia sea la de un holograma, puedo asegurarte que su presencia es palpable, como bien has dicho controla cualquier fuente de energía, nosotros mismos somos energía y nos movemos y sentimos a través de impulsos eléctricos. Yo lo he sentido un par de veces y te confieso que muy desagradable, por suerte las ocasiones han sido escasas, era Zech quien tenía que sufrirlas a menudo. Cuando ZERO se te acerca lo puedes sentir... incluso cuando él hace el movimiento de tocarte o acariciarte lo sientes.

-Eso es imposible... al menos físicamente imposible – dijo sorprendido Dark.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que lo es, yo estoy de testigo.

-Valla eso es asombroso...

-Sí y asqueroso también, jeje – bromeó el Blondie.

-Tendré que estudiar eso en profundidad, no quiero tener sorpresas con eso. El segundo paso ha tomar en cuenta es saber hasta que nivel podemos infiltrarnos dentro de la base de datos de ZERO sin que nos detecte, después hay que buscar una ruta alternativa, habrá que saltarse los cortafuegos sin dar la alarma, jeje... esa es la parte que más me gusta – sonrió Dark haciendo tronar sus dedos.

-Desde los terminales de esta planta sería muy peligroso - comentó Max – y desde el Centro de Seguridad de la planta 11ª muy evidente, mmm déjame pensar...

-Serviría cualquier punto de la red que esté provista de un puerto USB mínimo, el que su acceso esté restringido no hay problema, yo puedo saltármelo.

-¿Da igual en que planta se encuentre?

-Sí en principio, pero cuanto más bajo sea el nivel de acceso más tardaré en hackearlo. Pero no habrá problema, eso si que no esté muy vigilado por las cámaras, al menos la primera vez, ya que me descubrirían enseguida, para cuando me infiltre ya buscaré un punto de terminal más factible.

-Se me ocurre el terminal de la Planta de Reproducción, en el Nivel de Registros, allí hay un Terminal PDA que controla el inventario de stock general de NOVA, también controla el sistema de Almacenamiento y Conservación. Está en la planta 10ª pero aún así está estrechamente ligada con Seguridad y con la 19ª de ZERO.

-Sería perfecto, me gustaría echarle un vistazo antes de irme.

-Bien podemos bajar dentro de un rato, me aseguraré que Touya o algún chivo expiatorio de los suyos no ronde por allí – le dijo accediendo a la Red de Vigilancia de su PC – es extraño... sus secuaces no están... deben de tramar algo.

-Pues es mejor aprovechar ahora.

-Bien pues vayamos – dijo Max poniéndose de pie – sígueme

Max y Dark volvieron a salir del despacho para dirigirse de nuevo hacia los elevadores. Por fin todo se pondría en funcionamiento y una vez iniciado todo, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Laboratorios NOVA, despacho de Touya.

Touya revisaba la documentación de la última partida de Pets alterados para ser puestos en la cadena de desarrollo a la vez que tramitaba la remesa de 20 Pets de Clase A (jóvenes de 10 a 15 años) que iban a ser enviados a la Colonia L5.

Con gran regocijo comprobó que esta última remesa le dejaba una jugosa cuota de beneficio a su cuenta privada.

-Sanada-sama – se oyó la voz de su secretario – Kato-sama por la línea privada – informó el joven.

-Pásamelo

-¿Touya?

-Sí soy yo¿Por qué me llamas por esta línea? Debería usar la interna, no quiero levantar sospechas, deberías saberlo.

-Te he llamado por aquí por que lo que tengo que decirte no puede ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos – se burló el Blondie.

-Déjate de gilipolleces y dime, tengo trabajo.

-No es necesario que te pongas así hombre, encima que te traigo buenas noticias.

-¿Buenas noticias¿De que se trata? – preguntó curioso Touya, sabiendo que de no ser importante Kato no se arriesgaría a llamarle directamente a su despacho - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Premium que te dije?

-Pues más o menos, jeje.

-Al grano Kato

-Vale, vale, uff joder no hay quien trate contigo... Se trata de un Premium pero no del que piensas. Me acabo de enterar que hace unas 32 horas una pareja de jóvenes con un bebé ha ingresado a Gundam X no muy legalmente según los recientes acontecimientos

-¿Y eso que tiene que interesarme a mí? Cada día entran el Gundam gente si Pases de Acceso, para controlar que no suceda te dedicas tú y no yo – gruñó molesto.

-Mira que eres lento para unas cosas, jaja ¿No te imaginas quienes eran?

-No tengo la cabeza para adivinanzas Kato.

-Sí te digo los nombres de Duo y Heero lo adivinarías, jeje

-¡¿Los Premiums de Zech¡Mis Premiums!

-¡Exacto! Jeje

-¿Y dices que vinieron con un bebé?

-Sí al parecer aquel Premium ya dio a luz...

-Valla, valla, eso si que es interesante, jeje. Por eso dices que sus pases no son del todo legales, jeje al estar Zech muerto, jeje... perfecto.

-Y lo que es mejor, ese mocoso no tiene papeles de registro ni propiedad¿entiendes?

-Eso es fantástico, jeje por fin podré hacerme con ellos, jeje. Debo averiguar donde se encuentran...

-Lo más seguro es que estén o en la Mansión Winner o en la Asato, aunque... según mis chicos del Cuerpo de Seguridad me informaron que pudieron marcharse de la Zona de Transbordadores gracias a Relena Peacecraf.

-Bueno eso no importa, mando a los de Censos y Registros, que los busquen, ellos tienen potestad para arrestarlos, una vez que los tengan será fácil hacerme con ellos.

-Pero no sabemos si los Registros de esos Premium a nombre de Winner son válidos aún, cuenta que su hermano es el representante legal que queda.

-Lo sé, pero siempre hay algo que pueda inducirles a acceder mi amable hospitalidad, jeje. Puede que sus Registros estén en regla pero los del mocoso no, jeje y como yo fui el primero en pujar por esos Premium, tengo... como decirlo... prioridad a la hora de quedarme con el mocoso, como pago por las molestias, jeje, una pequeña recompensa, jeje. Seguro que como buenos padres que son no querrán dejar a su hijito solo y vendrán con él voluntariamente, jeje.

-Jaja tienes razón, así lo haremos. Deberemos buscar el registro de ellos de todas formas, con esos papeles no nos podrán refutar nada, jeje. Por cierto hay una cosa que no te había comentado antes... un ligero contratiempo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Hay uno de los bebés de la Partida del último envío que se ha perdido

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso? Esa partida tuvo que haber salido hace tres días.

-Lo sé, parece ser que los padres del crío que negaron a entregarlo.

-¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo? - le preguntó Touya molesto.

-Sí lo hicimos, tuvieron que acabar con los progenitores, uno de ellos lo eliminamos rápido, el otro presentó algo de batalla, pero acabaron con él, lo malo que después de todo no pudieron recuperar al mocoso, alguien molesto se interpuso metiéndose en medio.

-¿Alguien molesto?¿Quién?

-El Pet de Max Asato

-¡Wufei¿Cómo has podido dejar que pasase eso¡Sabes lo que eso implica!

-Estoy intentando arreglar ese embrollo, solo te lo he dicho para que estés informado.

-¡Joder! Eso no es un contratiempo Kato. Max va ha pedir explicaciones de la muerte de los progenitores. ¿Sabes que tiene pensado hacer con el mocoso?

-No, solo que se lo llevó. Seguramente querrá quedárselo o sacarlo de Eron.

-Mierda, tendré que darlo por perdido al mocoso. Si te enteras de que quiere quedárselo que le faciliten el Registro, si lo tenemos contento a lo mejor se olvida de investigar nada, sino espabílate y arregla esta metedura de pata. Nos jugamos mucho. No quiero que por intentar quitarle a ese crío Max se nos eche más encima de lo que está.

-No te preocupes, lo solucionaré, ahora te dejo. Te mantendré informado.

-Bien, avísame cuando tengas a los Premium en tu poder.

Navegando entre la molestia y la alegría por saber que pronto tendría a los Premium en su poder, Touya se quiso revisar los documentos que cotejaba anteriormente para después bajar a la 10ª planta para comprobar la última remesa de embriones que estaban elaborando en esos momentos, personalmente.

Planta 10ª

-Como pensaba el acceso es limitado pero conseguí burlarlos en un momento – comentó orgulloso Dark sin dejar de teclear frente al terminal.

-Eres bastante bueno en esto, jeje – dijo Max complacido al verle como sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas.

-Por eso me contrataron, jeje

-Por cierto¿Quién te contrató? Sabemos que los Darkers se pusieron en contacto contigo pero, dudo que ellos pudieran pagar tus honorarios, se nota que eres un profesional, eso me hace pensar que hay alguien más detrás de esto.

-Efectivamente lo hay pero no se me está permitido dar su nombre, eso es parte de una de las clausulas del trabajo. Mmmm, esto casi ya está... ¿Hay algún punto de red en la Planta de entretenimiento? Aquí muestra que si lo hay pero no está activa

-Sí la hay pero casi no se usa.

-Bien la activaré, así podré trabajar más seguro desde allí, aquí hay mucha gente y nos...

-¿Zech¿Eres tú hijo mío? – se oyó una vos a sus espaldas, dándoles un gran susto a los dos.

-¡¿ZERO?! – exclamó Max dándose la vuelta reconociendo la silueta escasamente visible del holograma de ZERO - ¿Qué haces aquí? Su soporte informático no está restablecido ZERO, debes de volver a tu soporte en la planta si no quieres recaer – le advirtió el Blondie intentando llamar la atención del ordenador para que no se diera cuenta de los que estaban haciendo.

-Mi hijo, ohhh mi niño pensé que te había perdido – sollozó el holograma acercándose al Blondie para abrazarlo amorosamente, haciendo tensar al rubio.

-ZE... ZERO, no soy Zech son Max¿no me reconoces? – le preguntó extrañado y rogando por que le soltara cuanto antes.

-¿Max? – preguntó desconcertado – tú no... no eres... ohhhh noooooo mi Zechhhh – volvió a sollozar - ¿Qué haces aquí Max? – preguntó después de unos segundos, tras reprogramarse para intentar actuar con normalidad - ¿Quién es ese Pet? El no tiene permitido en acceso a los Laboratorios Max deberías saberlo? – le recriminó no con la dureza habitual en ocasiones normales, pero sin dejar de intimidar por ello.

-No es un Pet, ZERO – le explicó acercando a Dark a su lado para presentarlo – Dark es un importantísimo comerciante y ejecutivo de las colonias exteriores, ha venido con intención de hacer buenos negocios con nosotros.

-¿Y que hacía manipulado una terminal? He detectado que se ha activado y por eso he venido a ver que ocurría.

-Bueno, la verdad es que he sido yo quien la manipulaba – se apresuró a decir Max – estaba intentando mostrarle como funciona el sistema de control de esta planta, lamento si hice algo indebido. No estoy muy familiarizado aún con este programa.

-Pues pide que lo muestren por ti Max – comentó ZERO ya más tranquilo acariciando la mejilla de Max – perdona por haberme alterado de esta manera, pero comprenderás que no me he repuesto del todo... el confundirte con... Zech, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, pero debes intentar recuperarte – fingió preocupación Max.

-Gracias por preocuparte. Joven Dark – dijo ZERO mirando al supuesto comerciante – espero que podamos hacer grandes negocios juntos, le dejo en las mejores manos en las cuales puede estar, Max es uno de los más brillantes Blondies que poseo, con él no quedará insatisfecho, espero saber en que ha quedado nuestros próximos negocios, ahora si me permite, debo retirarme...

-¿Max... ZERO¿Qué hacéis aquí? – se oyó otra voz sorprendida tras ellos.

-Touya, hijo mío – sonrió contento ZERO al verle - ¿Tú también vienes hacer negocios con el joven Dark?

-¿Dark¿Quién es ese Pet? – preguntó con desprecio Touya – esto es un área restringida.

-A ti no tengo que darte ninguna explicación¿me has oído? – dijo furioso Max, intentando controlar la ira que sentía al ver al desgraciado de Touya, sobretodo al recodar, lo que le había hecho a Quatre y a Omi.

-Te noto un poco tenso, jeje – se burló Touya sabedor de lo que estaría pensando de él - ¿Qué acaso has tenido problemas en casa? – le provocó descaradamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – escupió las palabras apretando sus puños y la mandíbula para evitar tirarse encima de él y arrancarle la cabeza.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos – intervino Dark para evitar que Max se descontrolase – Y por mi Sanada-san no se preocupe, no soy ningún Pet, ni siquiera soy de Gundam, solo estoy aquí por negocios. El Blondie Asato, ya me ha dado toda la información que necesitaba para evaluar mis posibles inversiones en este mercado.

-¿A sí que quiere hacer negocios con nosotros? – preguntó con interés Touya – pues ha venido al lugar indicado. Permítame disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un rato, pero comprenderá que debemos de tener mucho cuidado con los intrusos, nunca se sabe lo que podría pasa, jeje.

-Me imagino, ahora si me permite. Asato-san ¿me acompañaría a comer? Soy nuevo en la cuidad y aún no conozco bien la zona.

-No hay problema – respondió Max aún tenso pero deseando salir de allí.

-Perfecto.

-Espero vernos pronto – se insinuó Touya a Dark.

-Sí supongo... Ha sido un placer conocerle ZERO, he oído mucho hablar de Ud. y su Cuidad.

-El placer ha sido mío, yo me retiro también – comentó ZERO notándose como su holograma fallaba por momentos.

-ZERO, deberías y a recargarte y descansar – fingió Touya preocupación por su superior.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí hijo mío - acarició el rostro de Touya para repulsión de este pero se controló – estaré en mi planta por si me necesitas.

-No te preocupes, te avisaré de cualquier incidente padre mío – respondió Touya falsamente afectuoso.

Sin esperar más Dark y Max, se retiraron para no encontrarse más con Touya, decidiendo regresar a la Mansión para estar con los suyos.

Por otro lado, una vez que los intrusos y ZERO había desaparecido, Touya se acercó al terminal de red con desconfianza.

-Sé que estás tramando algo Max, y no te lo voy a permitir... pronto tú también caerás, te lo aseguro, jajaja.

Continuará...

Cap. XIII

Notas: Antes de empezar y pedir disculpas aviso que hubo un error en uno de los últimos capítulos, en concreto en el 10º, ahí menciono que Zech es trasladado a la Mansión Asato y posteriormente en el capitulo 11º lo vuelvo a comentar. Para arreglar esta metedura de pata, jeje (que espero que no os hallaseis dado cuenta) la primera ver que menciono el traslado de Zech en el capitulo 10 será solo un simple traslado dentro del Mismo Centro Médico, a un ala del edificio de mayor seguridad. Y el segundo traslado será el correcto. También tuve que modificar una pequeña conversación de Q-chan y Wufei para que concordara todo.

Lamento las molestias, subiré el capitulo modificado a continuación. Un beso.


	13. Cap XIII ¿Mas problemas?

PREMIUM

Notas: Antes de empezar y pedir disculpas aviso que hubo un error en uno de los últimos capítulos, en concreto en el 10º, ahí menciono que Zech es trasladado a la Mansión Asato y posteriormente en el capitulo 11º lo vuelvo a comentar. Para arreglar esta metedura de pata, jeje (que espero que no os hallaseis dado cuenta) la primera ver que menciono el traslado de Zech en el capitulo 10 será solo un simple traslado dentro del Mismo Centro Médico, a un ala del edificio de mayor seguridad. Y el segundo traslado será el correcto. También tuve que modificar una pequeña conversación de Q-chan y Wufei para que concordara todo.

Lamento las molestias, subiré el capitulo modificado a continuación. Un beso.

Cap.XIII ¿Más problemas?

Atardecer suburbios Sector L9 Eron.

Cobijado por las sombras del atardecer, un lujoso vehiculo privado registrador como uno de los utilizados por los altos Rangos de NOVA, estacionaba cerca de un callejón poco iluminado, pestilente y de poca reputación, creando un fuerte contraste en el lugar poco usual y poco acostumbrado a visitas tan distinguidas e importantes. Del vehículo aeromotorizado desciende una sombra alta encapuchada y de porte elegante, intentando pasar desapercibido y en anonimato en aquel decadente sector de la cuidad.

Con pasos rápidos y abrigado por las escasas luces de la calle y del ocaso de los Soles de Gundam X, se dirige con seguridad a las puertas de un local utilizado para prácticas de contrabando y disfrute sexual de los arrabales.

-Bienvenido a Sex City – saluda el dueño del tugurio con falsa amabilidad – si lo que busca es pasar un buen rato con los Pets más deliciosos de la ciudad a llegado al sitio adecuando. ¿En que pueden servirles mis chicos? – preguntó el viejo dueño del comercio de Pet, de más de 50 años pudiéndose apreciar en él una antigua y ya marchita belleza, un ex Pet venido a menos. Sin embargo se dirigió con firmeza y altivez, al alto visitante oculto tras una elegante capa negra que para evitarse ser reconocido.

-¿El dueño del local? – preguntó secamente el visitante.

-Pues yo mismo, pero pase por favor no se quede en la puerta. ¿En que puedo servirle?.

-Tenemos que hablar, en privado y sin interrupciones. Soy un hombre ocupado.

-Pues mire por donde, yo también soy un hombre ocupado – respondió molesto por la soberbia demostrada por el sujeto - ¿Quién es Ud¿Y para que ha venido exactamente?

-Para su información le diré que soy un íntimo amigo de Touya Sanada – comentó el visitante perdiendo la paciencia a la vez que se desprendía de la capucha de la capa para dar a conocer su procedencia y estatus – Vengo hablar de negocios.

-Un Blondie! – exclamó al ver la clara cabellera rubia y los molestos ojos azules de su interlocutor - Oh lo siento muchísimo! No le reconocí, discúlpeme, por favor pase, entienda que por aquí llegan a pasar verdaderos indeseables que ni para pagar los servicios de mis chicos tienen. Pase, pase… estaremos más cómodos en mi despacho fuera del alcance de oídos indiscretos, je je. – intentó disculpase al haber metido tal metedura de pata.

-Ya era hora – comentó molesto caminando detrás del dueño del local.

-Pase, siéntese. ¿Desea algo de tomar, algo de compañía mientras hablamos, Señor…? – ofreció dócilmente el viejo avaricioso, intentando salvar la situación.

-Tsukoiji, Yuma Tsukoiji, por ahora no quiero nada – dijo escuetamente.

-Pues bien Tsukoiji-sama¿Qué le trae por mi humilde establecimiento de ocio¿Sanada-sama, necesita algo? – se atrevió a preguntar por uno de sus mayores clientes..

-Dudo lo que pueda necesitar Sanada en estos momentos, no soy su secretario personal para saberlo…

-O no Tsukoiji-sama, no quise insinuar nada parecido – interrumpió el hombrecillo al percatarse de la molestia por su poco acertado comentario, sabedor de la soberbia que gastaban los Blondies en general.

-Eso espero porque me molestaría que lo insinuase, mi Rango es muy superior al de Sanada para que simplemente lo insinúe.

-Discúlpeme, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Bien como le iba a decir antes de que me interrumpiera, estoy aquí por un motivo muy concreto, que; primero: es de total discreción y segundo: vine recomendado de Sanada, espero que comprenda la situación.

-Me hago una ligera idea Tsukoiji-sama. Ud. dirá, haré todo lo posible por complacerle.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Iré al grano, ya dije que soy un Blondie ocupado – comentó haciendo ostentación de su Rango expresamente – Estoy organizando un evento especial y privado. Sanada me sugirió que contactase con este local ya que me aseguró que aquí encontraría lo que buscaba – expuso directamente Yuma, sacando del interior de su capa un pequeño IPOD, el cual encendió para acceder al fichero concreto que necesitada para la ocasión.

-Valla, me halaga que Sanada-sama le remitiera a mi humilde negocio para…

-Dejémonos de hipocresía, esto es todo menos un humilde negocio, por eso estoy aquí. Detesto que la gente no llame a las cosas por su verdadero nombre.

-Bueno yo… - se sintió incomodo el ex Pet por el duro comentario – agradezco su enorme amabilidad por…

-También detesto que me hagan la pelota, al grano. Puede o no puede suministrarme lo que necesito.

-Ejem… de que estamos hablando en concreto, si lo que busco son hermosos y saludables Pet que sumisamente le atenderán a Ud y a sus invitados, estoy seguro que así es.

-Busco algo más que eso, sino no estaría aquí. Sanada me aseguro que encontraría carne fresca, sin mácula ni vicios, no sé si me entiende – pidió fríamente Yuma.

-Jeje creo que si entiendo, ud. Busca Pets vírgenes para estrenar, jeje.

-¿Los tiene sí o no?

-Son difíciles de conseguir en estos tiempos – respondió en ex Pet, haciéndose el difícil.

-¿Los tiene sí o no? – volvió a preguntar molesto, tanto por la situación como por el lugar.

-Podría conseguirle algo Tsukoiji-sama, en estos momentos me han llegado dos Pets esta semana, pero si quiere disponer de más yo podría conseguírselos en un par de semanas.

-Tres días a lo sumo – exigió Yuma.

-¿¡Tres días!? Es muy poco tiempo.

-Si quiere hacer negocio tendrá que ser en tres días, como lo consiga es su problema.

-Esta bien, esta bien, los conseguiré – accedió el dueño del local ante el posible negocio.

-Sobre los que tiene en su poder ahora, quiero verlo – ordenó el Blondie – además necesitaré… - consultó su IPOD por unos segundos – varios Pet con experiencia, a ser posibles que estén próximos a su caducidad para…

-¿Pet adultos? Esos no les servirán, seguro que a sus invitados les gustarían…

-¡Lo que les guste o les deje de gustar a mis invitados no es asunto suyo!- gruñó molesto por las continuas interrupciones - ¡Yo pido y Ud. me suministra! Los motivos son míos y no tienes nada que decir en ello¿Quedó claro?, no permitiré ninguna desfachatez más por su parte.

-Perdóneme Tsukoiji-sama, no volverá a pasar – se disculpó sumisamente el propietario del burdel – Pídame lo que sea yo…

-Por ZERO, que paciencia hay que tener para tratar con gentuza – comentó déspotamente – como le decía, requeriré de varios Pets adultos y algunos de servicio activo. Por eso le sugiero que me muestre a todos los Pets que posea en estos momentos, le pagaré el doble del precio del mercado por cada Pet que me satisfaga.

-Puedo tener disponible a mis chicos para mañana a primera hora si…

-No, deberá ser ahora – exigió Yuma.

-Pero ahora están ocupados y…

-Pues desocúpelos, no tengo todo el día, si quiere hacer negocios conmigo seré yo quien ponga las normas, a demás pagar el doble por unos Pets sin diferencia por antigüedad o uso, creo que es algo bastante generoso¿no cree?

-Por supuesto Tsukoiji-sama, yo…

-Además – interrumpió al viejo – dudo que tenga en estos momentos algún cliente de mi categoría o poder en este tugurio.

-Por supuesto que no, Tsukoiji-sama, será un placer atenderle en estos momentos, déjeme solo unos minutos para reunir a mis chicos, mientras tanto porque no se acomoda en nuestra sala VIP mientras Kit mi Pet personal le atiende como es debido.

-Muy bien le daré unos minutos – accedió Yuma, dirigiéndose junto con el propietario del burdel hasta la supuesta sala VIP.

El viejo ex Pet dejó al Blondie en compañía de un joven Pet de no más de 14 años, de aspecto tímido y belleza infantil. Sus ojos eras negros y su cabello corto de un castaño oscuro. El joven Pet sirvió una copa de licor al Blondie visitante mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse de la gruesa capa para acompañarlo a que se sentara en el cómodo sillón.

Yuma accedió a tomar la bebida servida por el joven Pet observando detenidamente el comportamiento del nervioso muchacho mientras hacía tiempo a que llegasen los demás Pets.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó sorprendido Yuma, al ver como frente a él el infantil Pet comenzaba a desprenderse de la poca ropa que vestía hasta quedar desnudo ante él.

-Complacerle Señor – respondió tímidamente – el Amo siempre dice que tengo que tratar a los huéspedes como se merecen, por eso yo… ¿no desea que le atienda¿No le gustó, Señor? – preguntó asustado.

-No es eso chiquillo, anda deja eso – pidió amablemente Yuma recogiendo parte de las ropas del Pet.

-Si no le atiendo como es debido el Amo me castigará, pensará que es culpa mía y, snif… snif – sollozó el Pet con temor.

-Entiendo, anda ven aquí – pidió Yuma sentando al joven Pet en sus piernas, eran tan pequeñito comparado con su alta estatura que si lo abrazaba con sus brazos parecía desaparecer entre ellos – Haremos una cosa… sabes, a mi me gustan mucho los gatitos…

-¿En serio?, a mi también me gustan mucho – preguntó extrañado y a la vez fascinado el joven Pet

-Aja, jeje. Como me gustan mucho haremos como si tu fueras mi pequeño neko¿Qué te parece? Te acurrucarás y ronronearás para mí.

-Claro pero si el Amo viene y me ve, él…

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me ocupo del desgraciado de tu jefe, pero eso si, esto será un secreto entre nosotros¿Prometido? – le pidió con una sonrisa a la vez que le mostraba el dedo meñique para formular la promesa.

-Jeje, prometido – dijo sonriendo el Pet enlazando su propio dedo meñique con el Blondie.

Yuma vio complacido como el joven Pet se acurrucaba sobre su regazo disfrutando de las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba sobre su suave cabellera.

Quince minutos después el dueño del local aparecía en la sala VIP, asustando al Pet que quiso salir de entre los brazos del Blondie, pero este lo impidió.

-¿Todo en orden? – preguntó el dueño extrañado al ver que el Blondie seguía vestido sin muestras de haber intimado con su Pet.

-Perfectamente¿tiene lo que le pedí?

-Así es¿no fue mi Pet de su agrado? – preguntó el viejo, viendo como el chiquillo se tensaba antes la posible respuesta del Blondie.

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero no pretenderá que pueda disfrutar de una delicia así en apenas diez minutos. No soy de los que le gustan que le interrumpan y menos de los que le gusten que le observen sin ser invitados, no sé si me entiende.

-Faltaría más, le entiendo, si lo desea puedo reservarle una habitación el tiempo que ud. desee para que pueda disfrutar de mi chico. A pesar de su timidez, es bueno haciendo su trabajo, jeje.

-Seguro, pero ahora no es lo que me apetece, me gustaría acabar con muestra negociación cuanto antes¿Están aquí?

-Sí Tsukoiji-sama. Pasad! – gritó el viejo, tras unos segundo, la puerta de acceso de la sala VIP se abrí, entrando hasta una veintena de Pet

Habían de todos los tipos y de todas las edades. Altos, bajos, corpulentos, esbeltos; castaños, morenos, pelirrojos. Todos vestían una vestimenta parecida, unos boxes negros y botas de media caña, lo único que los diferenciaban eran los accesorios, algunos llevaban brazaletes, otros muñequeras, algunos gargantillas, incluso habían que llevaban correas a los largo de sus piernas o brazos. Las edades oscilaban a simple vista entre los 14 a los 17 años excepción de dos de ellos que aparentaban más, unos 20 años.

Yuma se levanto del sillón depositando con cierto cuidado al joven Pet para después dirigirse hacia la exposición de Pet que se había formado en segundos.

-Estos son mis chicos Tsukoiji-sama, son 25 en total, puede disponer de ellos con absoluta libertad – comentó complacido sin ver la muesca de disgusto o miedo de varios de los Pets.

-Perfecto – comentó Yuma, desplazándose frente a los Pet con mirada evaluativa – creo que me pueden servir… al menos algunos de ellos, pero pensé que me había entendido cuando le dije que quería carne fresca – acusó Yuma al dueño del burdel ante la mirada de terror de los más jóvenes y de preocupación de los mayores.

-Y así es Tsukoiji-sama, estos dos – comentó acercándose a los dos más pequeños del grupo – llegaron hace una semana, aún lo nos había puesto en activo, pero le puedo asegurar que están impolutos, aún no han prestado sus servicios a nadie, Tsukoiji-sama.

-Y no lo dudo, pero yo me refería a carne fresca¿me entiende? Sanada me especificó concretamente que ud. era el único que me los podría ofrecer.

-Tsukoiji-sama, esto es lo más fresco que se puede ofrecer… yo… ud. sabrá que la edad mínima de un Pet es de 14 años… lo que Ud. me está pidiendo…

-Pse – chasqueó con los labios Yuma – no me está entendiendo – dijo el Blondie alejándose unos pasos de los Pets para mayor privacidad, aunque aún así les podían escuchar, siendo esto lo que quería Yuma conseguir – seamos sinceros, sé perfectamente la edad mínima de los Pets, por eso me encuentro hoy aquí. Como dije Sanada me dijo que "AQUÍ" encontraría lo que buscaba. Sé por el propio Sanada que Ud. le suministró uno de esos Pet frescos hace varios años, un tal…Ian, si no recuerdo mal, en aquella época se lo vendiste con 9 años de edad.

-Yo no… - quiso desmentir el viejo temiendo que todo esto se tratase de una emboscada para encerrarle por tráfico de Pets menores o algo parecido.

-Ud. sí. Si lo que teme es que esté trabajando para el centro de Detección de Irregularidades del Comercio de Pets, déjeme decirle que no se preocupe por eso. Soy Yuma Tsukoiji 3º Rango de Elite de Eron, de ser así yo sería el primer perjudicado ante ZERO, por eso le pedí discreción. Solo estoy aquí por negocios. ¿Quiere hacer negocios Señor mío, o tendré que buscarme otro proveedor? Si es por dinero no se preocupes, soy bastante generoso si me complacen. Así que sea inteligente y muéstreme esa carne fresca que sé que tiene escondida.

-¡¡NO PUEDE HACERLO¡¡ESO ES ILEGAL!! PROMETIÓ QUE NO LOS PONDRÍA EN SERVICIO HASTA QUE CRECIERAN – gritó furioso uno de los Pet adultos.

-Plaff!! – Se oyó el bofetón que el dueño le propinó al Pet - ¡cierra la boca estúpido¿Crees que la promesa a un sucio Pet tiene algún valor? Todos vosotros me pertenecéis y haré con vosotros lo que quiera.

-¡¡Pero…! – quiso protestar de nuevo el Pet.

-¡¡Silencio o te mato!! – amenazó el dueño al Pet.

-Valla, veo que tenemos un gallito de pelea aquí – rió Yuma, ante la mirada penetrante del Pet que le dirigía. Había encontrado al Nii-san que toda casa de burdel tenía. Un Pet protector de los demás.

-Lamento la impertinencia Tsukoiji-sama, prometo encargarme de él después…

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría encargarme yo mismo del impertinente, jeje – rió burlonamente.

-No es necesario Tsukoiji-sama…

-Insisto, me gustan estos retos, jeje. ¿Y bien, que me dice del trato?

-De acuerdo, los traeré en seguida, mientras puede ir eligiendo a los demás Tsukoiji-sama.

-Será un placer – comentó sin despegar la vista del Pet bravucón.

Nada más salir el dueño por la puerta, el Pet volvió hablar sin tener miedo del Blondie.

-Hágales daño y encontraré la forma de matarle – le amenazó sin amedrentarse.

-¿Te crees muy valiente verdad? – preguntó situándose frente al Pet.

-Piense lo que quiera, puede que sea un hombre poderoso pero yo no tengo nada que perder, pronto las cosas cambiarán y entonces pagarán por todo lo que están haciendo.

-Nii-san, no! – quiso detener el joven Pet a su hermano mayor.

-No tranquilo pequeño neko – tranquilizó Yuma al joven Pet – deja que hable, porque tanta bravuconería y valentía o estupidez, la va ha necesitar dentro de poco.

-Se lo advierto, esos niños no…

-Sé muy bien lo que me hago chico, te recomiendo que controles tu vocabulario si no quieres dejar huérfanos a tus hermanos – le advirtió Yuma fríamente.

-Tsukoiji-sama – interrumpió el dueño del local entrado de improviso cortado de raíz la discusión – aquí los tiene.

El viejo ex Pet ingresó arrastrando a dos pequeños infantes de 8 y 7 años, que temblaban de miedo mientras intentaban ocultar sus lágrimas derramadas, con las mangas de las raídas camisetas que vestían.

Por un momento a Yuma se le encogió el corazón a ver a esos dos pobres niños asustados, pero pronto se recompuso.

-Y bien¿Qué le parecen?

-Me los quedo – dijo secamente.

-¡Perfecto! – Aplaudió entusiasmado el ex Pet - ¿alguno otro más?

-Sí, por ahora me llevo a los dos más jóvenes, también quiero al bocazas y al otro Pet adulto – fue enumerando sin dejar de mirar burlonamente al Pet que le había amenazado anteriormente – sobre los demás, quiero pensarlo, pero antes tengo una condición más…

-Lo que desee Tsukoiji-sama – respondió solicito y complacido, mientras hacía la cuenta mentalmente que ascendería por los 6 Pets que ya había aceptado el Blondie.

-Deseo probar al bocazas en estos momentos, en privado. Para comprobar el nivel de educación que se imparte en este burdel.

-Por supuesto, Tsukoiji-sama no hay problema alguno, si desea al chico lo tendrá, aunque debo decirle que es el más rebelde de todos – comentó ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes.

-Por eso mismo lo quiero, me gustan los retos, jeje – comentó recogiendo su capa y su Ipod.

-Por aquí Tsukoiji-sama – guió al Blondie hacia una de las habitaciones, la más lujosa de todo el local, seguido a pocos pasos por un desconcertado Pet, que no salía de su asombro.

-Si necesita cualquier cosa solo tiene que pedirla – ofreció el dueño del lugar.

-Solo una cosa más, que vallan preparando las cosas de los Pets que ya he elegido, los pasaré a recoger mañana por la noche, de los demás… lo decidiré cuando salga. Como imaginará, no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo.

-Así se hará Tsukoiji-sama, que disfrute, le esperaré en mi despacho.

-De acuerdo – respondió Yuma.

Varios minutos de silencio y tensión se vivió nada más ser cerrada la puerta de la ostentosa habitación. El Pet permaneció inmóvil y expectante ante cualquier movimiento de su huésped, que lo miraba sin entender la extraña petición de sus servicios después de haberlo amenazado segundos antes.

Por otro lado, Yuma también le observaba atentamente, preguntándose cuando y como sería el mejor momento para actuar.

-Desnúdate – fue la orden tajante y sin replica del Blondie.

-¿¡Que!? Estás loco si crees que yo…

-Si sabes lo que te conviene a ti y tus protegidos me harás caso sin rechistar – le expuso directamente, mientras se acercaba a la gran cama de la habitación.

-Maldito hijo de pe… - renegó mientras comenzó a acatar la orden dada por el Blondie.

-Vigila con tu lenguaje – amenazó – ahora túmbate en la cama, vas hacer todo lo que te diga, pero antes… - cayó mientras comenzó a desprenderse de su propia ropa excepto sus pantalones.

-Pero que…?

-Shhh, si quieres que todo salga bien, haz lo que te diga y escucha…

Los siguientes diez minutos no se pudo escuchar nada a través de la puerta de la habitación pero segundos después, ruidos de jadeos y gemidos inundaban toda la habitación y parte del pasillo exterior. Durante los próximos 45 minutos no se oyó otra cosa hasta que el grito de un fuerte orgasmo se fue escuchado.

Diez minutos más tarde, hicieron aparición Yuma y el Pet adulto, un poco maltrecho todo sea dicho.

Ambos presentaban signos de haber mantenido un acalorado encuentro, sobretodo el Pet, el cual su apariencia estaba algo más trastocada que la impoluta vestimenta del Blondie, eso y el fuerte olor a sexo que desprendía el Pet era signo inequívoco de un encuentro consumado.

-¿Fue todo de su agrado? – preguntó con tranquilidad el dueño del burdel.

-Mejor de lo que me esperaba, aunque me temo que tu Pet necesitará algunas curas, se me fue algo la mano – comentó desinteresadamente Yuma, sin mirar el labio y la ceja partida del Pet que sangraban un poco.

-No se preocupe, ya está acostumbrado, jeje. ¿Ha pensado en llevarse algún Pet más?.

-Pues sí – dijo el Blondie sacando de nuevo su IPOD – Me llevaré a: el Pet de ojos negros y pelo castaño, al que lleva brazaletes de cuero negro, al chico que tiene varias cicatrices, al de la gargantilla roja, el de la muñequera gris y al de pelo largo con correas en las piernas.

-Perfecto!! – gritó complacido – en total serán 6 Pets, más los dos Pets adultos, los dos vírgenes y los dos niños, en total hacen, 12 Pets.

-Excelente, pero serán 11 en total. El bocazas se queda, no me interesa.

-Pero pensé que…

-Cambié de opinión, quizá en otra ocasión decida comprarlo.

-Como quiera Tsukoiji-sama.

-Mande el importe de la cuenta a mi Mansión, a primera hora se la liquidarán, en cuanto a la entrega, yo o un hombre de mi confianza vendrá a buscarlos a media noche, téngalos preparados y por cierto, a partir de ya, quedan fuera del negocio, si me entero que ha hecho uso de ellos…

-No se preocupe, eso no ocurrirá, ahora mismo los mandaré a sus habitaciones para que recojan sus cosas y esperen a que vayan buscarlos Tsukoiji-sama.

-Bien entonces me marcho, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con Ud.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió con alegría el viejo.

-Ha sido un placer… el saborearte – cometo Yuma al Pet adulto haciendo una señal de entendimiento al Pet.

-No sé si decir lo mismo – murmuró el Pet, despidiéndolo de la misma forma.

Con paso decidido, Yuma abandonó el local para dirigirse a su medio de trasporte que le esperaba en el callejón oscuro. Segundos después, desaparecía de los suburbios rumbo a su Mansión antes de que la noche le alcanzara por completo.

Mansión Asato.

-Buenas tarde Q-chan¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Wufei entrando en la habitación de benjamín de los Winner.

-Buenas tarde Wufei, un poco cansado y algo tenso, no sé…

-No debes desanimarte Q-chan, Suichi te subirá dentro de poco la merienda. ¿Has hablado con Trowa sobre el bebé?

-No, no mucho, él piensa que mi bebé es de otro Blondie… no me atreví a confesárselo, tengo miedo de que se valla de nuevo y me deje solo otra vez, Wu-chan… no sé que hacer, no me siento digno de él, no después de…

-No digas tonterías, Q-chan, debes decírselo, estoy convencido de que Trowa ha venido a quedarse… por ti.

-Eso me gustaría creer pero…- respondió acongojado.

-Mira date unos días para reponerte, observa como Trowa se comporta contigo y después díselo, tiene derecho a saberlo. A demás en cuanto nazca tu bebé necesitarás que dé su apellido al bebé para que pueda obtener su derecho de ser libre, sabes que un padre soltero no…

-¡¡Los papeles!! – Gritó Q-chan al recordar el motivo por el que fue a su Mansión - ¡Los papeles Wufei!

-¿Papeles¿Qué papeles?

-Oh por ZERO!!, se me olvido por completo, snif… uno de los motivos por lo que Omi y yo fuimos a Mansión fue para recoger los documento que acreditan que Duo y Heero son protegido de mi hermano… snif

-Pero eso…

-Sí, al no estar supuestamente mi hermano vivo yo debía reportarme al Departamento de Registros para alegar mi derecho como su heredero sobre la potestad de los Premiums y tenía solo dos horas para hacerlo. ¿Qué voy hacer? – comentó preocupado y abrumado.

-Tú tranquilízate, hablare con Treize para que pase por tu Mansión por los papeles, Max sabrá que hacer.

-Se me cayeron en el recibidor de la Mansión, aún deben de estar allí – dijo inquieto.

-Tranquilo, hablaré con ellos.

-Buenas tardes – se abrió de nuevo la puerta de a habitación.

-Tro… Trowa.

-Hola… vine a ver como te sentías, veo que estás acompañado será mejor que me valla.

-No quédate – pidió Wufei – yo ya me iba, tengo que hacer unos recados y hablar con Treize de un asunto antes de que se vaya.

-Entonces si no te molesta me quedaré hacerte un poco de compañía – sugirió el Premium observando como Quatre se negaba a mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Yo… por mi no hay problema – susurró en voz baja Quatre.

-En cuanto sepa algo de los papeles te aviso Q-chan, nos vemos luego – se despidió el moreno con algo de tristeza al contemplar la incomodidez de su amigo.

-Va todo bien? – preguntó el Premium.

-Er… sí, solo… estoy algo cansado.

-Pues intenta dormir, yo velaré tu sueño.

-Me gustaría darme un baño… - se atrevió a confesar el joven Blondie.

-No creo que sea buena idea, aún se te están cicatrizando algunas heridas, además no puedes levantarse de la cama, será mejor que…

-Pero necesito bañarme – suplicó angustiado.

-Sí quieres puedo ayudarte a asearte un poco en cama con…

-¡¡NO!! – Gritó angustiado – yo… perdón… quiero hacerlo solo, snif…

-Está bien… veré lo que puedo hacer… se lo preguntaré a los sanadores, espera un momento…

-Trowa… perdona por gritarte… no quise… entiende que necesito…

-Tranquilo – sonrió con dulzura – no tienes que darme explicaciones. Voy hablar con algún sanador.

Dos minutos después Trowa volvía a entrar en los aposentos de Quatre.

-¿Qué te dijo el sanador? – preguntó nada más verle entrar.

-No está muy de acuerdo pero le prometí que serían solo unos minutos.

-Gracias Trowa, te lo agradezco.

-No es para tanto, voy a prepararte el baño, pero prométeme que serán solo unos minutos. Te dejaré un camisón limpio y toallas para que las uses después del baño. Te dejaré solo pero ves con cuidado, si te mareas y te sientes mal, avísame.

-Er… de acuerdo.

-Bien…, el baño ya está listo, ahora con cuidado te llevaré al baño, no hagas gestos bruscos – le recordó mientras lo llevaba en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño.

Con cuidado lo depositó sobre la banqueta que introdujo dentro de bañera, al agua caliente llenaba gran parte de la misma pero sin llegar a sumergir por completo el taburete.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con tu camisón? – preguntó Trowa algo preocupado por el rubio.

-No… no yo puedo gracias, si… si necesito algo te llamaré.

-Bien, esperaré fuera. Solo unos minutos Quatre.

-Sí. Cierra la puerta del baño por favor – pidió el rubio.

-Como quieras.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Trowa oyó como el seguro electrónico se había activado. Frustrado y cansado se sentó en una silla del cuarto a esperar que Quatre le llamara para regresarlo de nuevo a la cama.

Los segundos se hacían eternos, cada dos por tres consultaba el reloj del pequeño escritorio que contaba la habitación.

Dos minutos,… tres,… cinco,… seis,… siete,… diez.

-Quatre¿estás bien? – se acercó a la puerta a preguntar el Premium.

-… - silencio del otro lado de la puerta.

-Toc, toc, Quatre ya va siendo hora que salgas – pidió empezando a inquietarse.

-…

-Quatre¿Me oyes? – los segundos pasaban y no había contestación

-…

-Quatre! Voy abrir la puerta – advirtió pulsando la techa que accionaba la puerta electrónica, pero esta permaneció cerrada

-Quatre, no puedo abrir la puerta, por favor abre, ya llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro. Quatre, por todos los Dioses, contesta.

La desesperación se iba haciendo presa de él. Con angustia acercó su oído para intentar escuchar algún sonido… algo. Un leve sollozo pudo escuchar activándole todas las alertas.

-¡¡QUATRE¿QUÉ SUCEDE¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!! – gritó golpeando la puerta de acceso al baño. Los sollozos parecían iban en aumento y con mayor fuerza.

-¡¡QUATRE¿TE HAS CAIDO¡¡ACCIONA EL COMANDO DE ACCESSO!! – exigió Trowa ya desesperado sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

-SI NO HABRES ME OBLIGARAS A QUE LA ABRA POR MIS PROPIOS MEDIOS, QUATRE.

-Snif… ¡¡Vete, déjame solo! – se oyó la voz débil del Blondie consiguiendo angustiar más el Premium.

-¡No voy a dejarte¡Abre la puerta Quatre, me estas asustando!

-¡Nooooo vete!.

-Tom Tom tom!! – Aporreó la puerta con rabia – ¡Si no me abres la puerta voy a tirarla abajo, te lo advierto!

Los minutos pasaban y Quatre se negaba abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! – exclamó sorprendido Duo entrando en la habitación de su amigo - ¿Por qué gritas Trowa?

-Es Quatre, se ha encerrado en el baño y no me deja entrar. Está llorando, no sé si le ha pasado algo grave.

-Por ZERO! – exclamó preocupado el trenzado acercándose a la puerta para intentar razonar con su amigo – Q-chan, soy Duo abre la puerta¿Ocurre algo?, Trowa está muy preocupado… piensa que estás herido. ¿Va todo bien?

-¡¡Vete¡Quiero estar solo¡Dejarme solo, snif…!

-Q-chan, deberías estar en cama, no te hace bien estar levantado. Por favor abre la puerta solo queremos comprobar que estas bien. Nos estás preocupando a todos Q-chan.

-¡¡Noooo snifff dejarme, no quiero que me veáis¡Estoy sucio… yo solo quiero estar limpio… yo snif!

-¡¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA QUATRE!! – gritó furioso y asustado Trowa por lo que oía.

-¡¡Marcharossss!!

-¡¡ESTA BIEN TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO!! – gruñó el Premium situándose frente al panel de mando del cuarto de baño.

Sin mucho cuidado desprendió el panel general dejando a la vista numeroso cables de varios colores, Seleccionó varios cortándolos varios centímetros antes de su unión a la placa, tres de los cables los unió y con otro de ellos, el que era de alimentación, con ellos hizo un pequeño cruce provocando una pequeña explosión que deshabilitó el bloqueo electrónico. La explosión ennegreció parte de la pared. Comprobando que el panel había quedado inutilizado se acercó a la puerta. Gracias a la fuerza equiparable a la de un Blondie que le daba su raza de Premium, sujetó la superficie lisa del panel de la puerta y con algo de esfuerzo consiguió desplazarlo unos centímetros lateralmente, lo suficiente para introducir una de sus manos para poder hacer más fuerza y correr en su totalidad toda la puerta de acceso.

-¡¡Por ZERO Q-chan!! – gritó asustado Duo cuando accedió al interior antes incluso que Trowa pudiese hacerlo.

-¡¡Noooooooo irossss!! – sollozaba desconsoladamente.

La visión del pobre Blondie les partió el alma a los dos Premium que por unos segundos se quedaron paralizado de la impresión.

Quatre permanecía aún dentro de la bañera, la banquita que le había proporcionado Trowa para facilitarle el que se asease con cierta comodidad permanecía abandonada en una de las esquinas de la gran bañera. EL Blondie estaba sentado de medio lado aguantado precariamente su escaso equilibrio a la vez que se frotaba enérgicamente con una esponja los brazos y las piernas hasta casi provocarse que su piel se desprendiera.

-¡Basta Quatre¿que estas haciendo?! – exclamó angustiado Trowa corriendo hacia su lado para intentar arrebatarle la dañina esponja, a la vez que se introducía él mismo dentro de la bañera situándose a la espalda del Blondie para inmovilizarlo con suavidad.

-¡Noooo déjame, suéltame¡Estoy sucio… tengo que limpiarme¡No me toques! – se revolvía inquieto entre los brazos de Trowa.

-No estás sucios Q-chan, basta te estás haciendo daño – gimió preocupado el trenzado acercándose a la bañera.

-¡¡No te acerques¡Vete, snif! – Le gritó a Duo - ¡No me toques… snif, no me mires, vete! – Suplicaba Quatre a Trowa – devuélveme el trapo…snif tengo que limpiarme snif… estoy sucio y… y no consigo quedar limpio… tengo que limpiarme más snif.

-¡¡Basta Quatre!! Estás limpio, te lo prometo… - le respondió Trowa lo más dulce posible.

-¡¡Nooo Touya me manchó… yo… estoy sucio… yo!!

-Tranquilízate Quatre, esto no te hace bien… por favor, no estás sucio… confía en mí – rogó Trowa desesperado.

-Q-chan basta, snif – empezó a sollozar Duo angustiado por la situación – te estás haciendo daño… estás sangrando – dijo temeroso al notar como el agua antes transparente comenzaba a volverse rosada y numerosas laceraciones en brazos y piernas comenzaban a sangrar.

-¡Noo estoy sucio! – repetía una y otra vez.

-No estás sucio, Quatre cálmate – le pidió – escúchame, Quatre tranquilo. Te doy mi palabra de que estás limpio, ya no hay ningún rastro en tu cuerpo de ese desgraciado, te lo juro, no te tortures más, te estás haciendo daño a ti, al bebé y… a mí.

-Pero… - quiso rebatir el rubio.

-Quatre mírame – le pidió sujetándole de la barbilla para girársela y poder observar sus ojos anegados de lágrimas - ¿confías en mí?

-Yo…

-¿Confías en mí Quatre? – volvió preguntar sin dejar de mirarle directo a los ojos.

-Er… sí… confío en ti Trowa – respondió al fin.

-Pues créeme cuando te digo que no estás sucio… nunca estarás sucio, no dejes que lo que sucedió te haga pensar lo contrario.

-Pero… sus manos…

-Sus manos ya no están Quatre… ahora son las mías las que te sostienen, estás limpio precioso, sino mira… cierra los ojos – con algo de reticencia Quatre accedió a su petición. Duo los observaba intentando acallar sus propias lágrimas y angustia, por el dolor de su amigo estaba sufriendo – Bien… ahora concéntrate solo en tu olfato… ¿A que hueles? – le preguntó mientras le sujetaba dulcemente por los hombros con una mano a la vez que con la otra comenzó a acariciar el abultado vientre del rubio para relajarlo.

-Huelo a… flores… al jabón de flores.

-Bien… ¿Y ahora? Le preguntó acercándole su mano a la nariz.

-A… huelo a sándalo… a tu olor.

-Muy bien… ¿Y ahora? – le dijo acercando la propia mano del joven Blondie para que la oliera.

-A… flores silvestres y lavanda.

-¿Y ahora? – insistió acercando la otra mano para después acercarle el brazo del Blondie y otras partes de su cuerpo que podía oler con facilidad.

-A lo mismo… a flores y lavanda…

-¿Y crees que este olor a flores y lavanda pueden ser de flores silvestres y lavandas sucias? – le preguntó con paciencia.

-Yo… no pero…

-Nada de peros… no estás sucio. Tan limpio y hermoso como siempre has estado, precioso… créeme, yo jamás te mentiría – le prometió besando con amor su frente – Anda será mejor que regreses a la cama, estás quedándote helado y debes descansar.

-Yo… lo siento – dijo arrepentido por su comportamiento.

-No te preocupes, soy yo quien lo siente no supe ayudarte… - se lamentó Trowa poniéndose de pie con Quatre en sus brazos.

-Q-chan¿Estás bien? – preguntó el trenzado preocupado por las heridas de su amigo.

-Yo… lo siento Duo por preocuparos… yo…

-No te preocupes ya paso todo, solo la próxima vez que te sientes mal por algo pide ayuda… no te lo guardes, snif… si no te sentías bien deberías…

-Eso ya no importa – interrumpió Trowa llegando a la cama para depositar al empapado Quatre sobre las sábanas, tan empapado como él – es inútil reprocharse nada, debí darme cuanta… pero bueno. Hay que atender sus heridas…

-Iré a buscar a un sanador – se ofreció Duo, pero antes de salir por la puerta, esta se abrió dejando pasar a un inquieto Wufei.

-¿Va todo bien? Suichi me acaba de informar que se estaban oyendo gritos y golpes en esta habitación – preguntó preocupado Wufei.

-Ya todo está bien, Wufei-san – se apresuró a responder Trowa.

-Pero… por ZERO Quatre¿Qué te ha pasado? – exclamó asustado al ver la rojez de la piel y las laceraciones de su amigo.

-Un pequeño accidente pero ya está todo solucionado – dijo intentando desviar la atención de señor de la Mansión – Duo-san, por favor podrías ir a por los sanadores

-Er… sí voy ahora mismo – respondió saliendo deprisa en busca de los sanadores.

-Seguro que…

-Está todo bien Wufei-san, yo me hago cargo… - le comentó intentando secar al Blondie con cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas.

-Está bien – dijo sin querer insistir más viendo la incomodidad de Quatre - ¿necesitas algo?.

-¿Sería posible que cambiasen la sábanas de Quatre? Me temo que se han empapado.

-Ahora mismo aviso a Suichi… tú también deberías secarte, estás chorreando y acabarás a cogiendo una pulmonía – le sugirió el moreno – deben quedar toallas en el baño y alguna bata. Yo iré a por Suichi – dijo saliendo segundos después dejando solos a los tortolitos.

-Espera, deja que retire las sábanas mojadas, así…Venga ahora recuéstate, te taparé con las toallas secas mientras Wufei-san viene por unas limpias. ¿Mejor?

-Err… sí, gracias Trowa… yo lamento…

-No pasa nada, ahora descansa – le pidió besando su frente con delicadeza.

-Deberías hacer caso a Wufei e irte a cambiar, estás empapado – sugirió Quatre viendo como la ropa del Premium se le pegaba exquisitamente al cuerpo.

-No te preocupes… lo haré en cuanto regrese Wufei-san, no quiero dejarte solo.

-Si lo dices por lo que pasó hace un momento…

-No lo digo por eso, es solo que no quiero dejarte solo, te has expuesto mucho… es simple precaución, Quatre.

-Enfermarás – le aseguró – al menos ves al baño y quítate la ropa mojada. No me gustaría que encima enfermaras por mi culpa.

-Tranquilo yo…

-No por favor Trowa… no te descuides por mí – le interrumpió.

-Está bien, al estar la puerta del baño inutilizada podré oírte en caso de que ocurriese cualquier cosa. No tardaré – le prometió dirigiéndose hacia el aseo.

Durante un par de minutos lo único que se oía eran las ropas de Trowa caer al suelo con un sonido sordo, luego un breve trajín por varios cajones y armarios fueron escuchador antes de salir de nuevo el Premium.

A Quatre se le cortó la respiración.

-Jeje, no he encontrado ninguna bata… - comentó algo avergonzado el Premium al verse obligado a salir tan solo con una suave toalla enrollada a su cintura y que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

-Err… no… no importa – respondió completamente ruborizado – supongo que… Wu-chan no tardará mucho…

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro acalorado del rubio - ¿No te habrá subido la fiebre?

-Err… no, yo… estoy bien – tartamudeó al sentar la calida mano del ojiverde sobre su frente.

-Te ves adorable – comentó Trowa sin percatarse de ello.

-¿Qué…?

-Quatre yo… - empezó a decir pero al observar las lagunas azules de su amor, toda palabra quedó en el olvido durante varios minutos hasta que pudo reaccionar – Quatre yo… maldición – gritó frustrado – me prometí a mi mismo que te daría tiempo… que lo tomaría todo con calma pero… - se desesperó sujetando al joven embarazado por lo hombros para encararlo.

-¿De… de que estás hablando Trowa? – preguntó un poco asustado.

-He estado pensando en la situación en que te encuentras… pensé que lo mejor sería no precipitarme… no actuar intempestivamente pero… no puedo Quatre, lo siento… El saber que te tengo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí… yo…

-Trowa… tú? – le miró suplicante por la pequeña esperanza que comenzaba a revivir en su pecho, recostándose como pudo sobre la cabecera de la cama le miró fijamente.

-Sé que fui un idiota, un cobarde. Dejé que mi orgullo decidiera por mí y perdí a lo más importante de mi vida, a lo que estoy seguro daría un sentido a mi vacía vida. Pero no lo permitiré de nuevo. No pienso negarlo más… no quiero negarlo Quatre… yo te amo, estoy loco por ti…

-Oh Trowa… tú? Yo…– se llevó las manos a su boca para acallar un sollozo lastimero a la vez que de gozo por lo que oía.

-Déjame terminar… - le pidió interpretando que Quatre no podía corresponderle – Sé que ahora estás con alguien…

-Trowa yo… - le interrumpió.

-Shhh, déjame decirte todo lo que quiero… Se que estás con alguien o que lo estuviste – le dijo acariciando su barriga – espero que no te molestes conmigo al decirte que… he estado investigado al padre de tu bebé. No digas nada… Me inquieta el no haber podido averiguar nada en este escaso día, pero lo que descubrí me es suficiente para saber que tengo una oportunidad. No comprendo porque has llevado tu relación con el progenitor de tu bebé tan escondidas, eso solo te provocará más problemas que beneficios, pero bueno, tú tuviste tus motivos para hacerlo… no voy a cuestionarte por tu decisión pero… sé que casi no tienes contacto con él, nadie sabe bien bien quien es, por lo que me lleva a pensar que: o él se ha desentendido de ti y del bebé o tú por el motivo que sea no quieres saber nada de él.

-Trowa yo…

-Quatre no me importa el motivo… solo me importa saber si yo tengo alguna posibilidad para ocupar su lugar – le preguntó directamente.

-Tú… ¿Tú querrías ocupar su lugar? – preguntó incrédulo sin poder evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que le embargaban en esos momentos.

-Por supuesto que querría, es más lo deseo con todo mi corazón Quatre, ya te lo he dicho y te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, Te quiero Quatre.

- Pero… pero el bebé…?

-Al bebé lo protegeré y lo amaré como si fuera mío Quatre – le juró acariciándole el rostro para retirarle las lágrimas que le humedecían la cara.

-Aún... snif… aún sabiendo que yo… estuve con otro?... Que el bebé no es…?

-No me importa. Si me das la oportunidad de demostrártelo yo… Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Lamento tanto haberme comportado como lo hice… jamás debí dejarte… hubiera echo lo que fuera para que este bebé hubiera sido nuestro – le dijo mirándole fijamente mientras recorría con sus manos amorosamente por el abultado vientre – pero ya no hay marcha atrás y así lo he aceptado, solo me queda rectificar y demostrarte cuanto te amo. Te he extrañado tanto estos meses.

-Yo también te he extrañado Trowa, snif… no sabes cuanto, snif… – le aseguró llevando su temblorosa mano a la mejillas del moreno – aquella noche… cuando te pedí… que compartieras mi cama – comenzó a narrar el Blondie ruborizado y nervioso – pesé que sería fácil, bueno fácil no pero… que sería posible… seguir adelante una vez que tú te marcharas, snif… pero me equivoqué snif… fue horrible… me quería morir, te echaba tanto de menos que yo…

-No voy a reprocharte que buscases consuelo en otro, me imagino lo duró que llegó a ser para ti. Pensaste que jamás regresaría, ese fue mi error. Mi dolor se hizo más llevadero sabiendo que te volvería a ver y que intentaría arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pero tú.

-Pero yo… además Touya… él me hizo…

-Eso no hará que mis sentimientos cambien hacia ti. Él pagará por lo que te hizo, de eso me voy a encargar yo, lo pagará con su asquerosa vida, te lo juro.

-Pero aún así tú, snif… - sollozó enterrando su rostro en el pecho del Premium.

-Aún así sí Quatre. ¿Me darás la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado? – le pidió separando al Blondie de su pecho para situarse de rodillas ante la cama del rubio cubierto de varias toallas.

-Yo… - titubeó unos segundos - ¡Claro que sí! – Se lanzó a sus brazos – yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Trowa, snif… jamás he dejado de amarte, snif snif, te quiero tanto – sollozó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Trowa.

-Shhh tranquilo, ten cuidado… yo también te quiero mi amor – le confesó recostando de nuevo a su amor con cuidado sobre la cama – Te amo Quatre – le juró sellando su compromiso con el tal anhelado beso que compartieron.

Por un par de minutos, Blondie y Premium se apresuraron a aprovechar los minutos de intimidad para besarse y acariciarse como desde su separación habían fantaseado. Los labios de Trowa bebieron con ansia pero con cuidado de no lastimar a su recién pareja, deleitándose del dulce néctar de su boca.

-Cof… cof… - se oyó la falsa tos de Wufei, que había entrado de improvisto encontrándose con los ardorosos Amantes de Teruel – lamento interrumpir tortolitos pero me temo que la exploración médica la debería hacer una persona mejor cualificada¿eh Trowa? – se burló del Premium para vergüenza del Blondie.

-Esto… lo sentimos Wufei no… - se apresuró a disculparse Quatre.

-De que lo sentías me lo creo, jeje – bromeó – me alegro que arreglaseis vuestro asuntillo pero creo que sería mejor que lo hicierais más adelante, jeje. Quatre no está en plena forma para esos achaques, jeje.

-¡¡WU-CHAN!! – gritó sonrojado el Blondie.

-Jajaja!! Pero es verdad, jajaja – se rió Wufei.

-Jeje, en parte Wufei-san tiene razón amor. Debes descansar… ya… ya tendremos tiempo para… bueno ya sabes para estar juntos.

-Pero yo… - quiso protestar haciendo un puchero.

-Haz caso a tu amorcito, uff si no llego a venir me lo violas – dijo sin pensar el Pet mirando deshaprobatoriamente a Trowa al verle prácticamente desnudo.

-Wufei-san no creo que… - iba a amonestar al moreno al ver la cara de dolor que había puesto Quatre al oír la mención a la violación.

-¡¡POR ZERO YO!! – Exclamó avergonzado al percatarse de lo que había dicho sin pensar – Perdona Q-chan no quise decir que… yo… fue una manera de hablar yo… lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes Wu-chan – concedió Quatre sonriendo tristemente – sé que no quisiste decir eso, tranquilo estoy bien.

-¿En serio yo…?

-No pasa nada – sonrió sinceramente – tengo que intentar que no me afecte… no voy a dejar que Touya me afecte más en la vida – dijo con seguridad.

-Así se habla amor – abrazó orgullosamente a su amante.

-Me alegra oír eso, anda cambiemos las sábanas, por muy suaves que sean las toallas no son para nada cómodas para dormir, jeje. Trowa coge en brazos a Q-chan, yo pondré las sábanas limpias.

-Pero y Suichi?

-Está con Júnior, tranquilo no me importa hacerlo, lo he hecho miles de veces a lo largo de mi vida, jeje. Hay que darse prisa, Duo no tardará en llegar con el sanador.

Y así fue, nada más acabar de arropar a Quatre en la cama limpia, Duo apareció con el sanador para una nueva revisión, dejando a todos mucho más tranquilos. Por suerte las heridas auto afligidas sobre si mismo no fueron de carácter grave, por lo que no repercutió negativamente en el ya convaleciente cuerpo del Blondie.

Se le volvió a recetar descanso y tranquilidad, por lo cual Trowa fue el único que permaneció juntó a él una vez que despidieron a todos los demás hasta la hora de la cena.

Continuará…


	14. Cap XIV Rebelion

PREMIUM

Cap.XIV Rebelión

Las luces de neón, carteles luminosos y el incremento de transeúntes por las concéntricas calles de ERON eran signos inequívocos de la reciente actividad nocturna que despertaba como cada día, sin ser la excepción. Los escasos rayos de los soles de X Gundam despedían el día laboral para dar la bienvenida a la noche desenfrenada a sus habitantes nocturnos.

Noche que podría ser como cualquier otra noche normal en ERON pero pronto habría algo que alteraría esa normalidad cotidiana y atrayente.

-Es esta noche – aseguró uno de los tantos Darkers y Pets que se habían concentrado esa noche en el perímetro de los suburbios.

-Está todo listo. Los demás esperan la señal para irse movilizando – contestó otro.

-El objetivo está vigilado, la gran mayoría de ellos se encuentra en su interior, aún no han abandonado su puesto de trabajo – informó un tercero.

-Así es, aunque los principales responsables no se encuentran allí, puede que el segundo en mando se encuentre en las instalaciones – comentó el segundo.

-Es una lástima, pero aún así el golpe será un éxito, aún así habrá que comprobar su presencia allí, de todas maneras ya no podemos esperar más a la supuesta ayuda que nos prometieron, tienen que pagar por lo que están haciendo y lo harán hoy – decretó en que parecía estar al mando del grupo.

-Solo, los grupos encargados de los objetivos dos y tres ya están listos – informó el tercero de nuevo.

-Que se centren en el objetivo dos, el ataque a la Oficina Monetaria es primordial, tenemos que cortar todo los posibles caminos de suministros de los Blondies. Asegúrense de desvalijar el banco. El Grupo tres será simplemente una mera distracción. Que piensen que son el objetivo principal.

-Listos Solo-sama!! – gritaron a coro.

-Que comience el espectáculo – vociferó Solo.

Tres grupos bastante numeroso aunque deficientemente equipados a comparación con el Cuerpo de Seguridad de los Blondies, se dirigían a los tres puntos estratégicos de la ciudad sin llamar demasiado la atención. En apenas veinte minutos, el caos se desató.

Los primeros disturbios se originaron en el Sector comercial de los Blondies, decenas de Pets semi armados irrumpieron en los comercios estrictamente para o por Blondies para atacarlos y desvalijarlos, llevándose por delante a cuanto Blondie pudieran. Las alarmas saltan en todo ERON.

La Patrulla de Seguridad se dirigió a la zona de conflicto, volcado allí casi su totalidad de efectivos sin sospechar la magnitud de la revuelta.

En otro punto de la ciudad, no muy alejado de la zona conflictiva, un segundo foco de insurrectos se revela atacando la Oficina Monetaria, accediendo a ella tras una breve pero contundente refriega. Viéndose imposibilitados y sin poder hacer nada, los trabajadores de dichas oficinas, Freepets en su mayoría, vieron como gran parte del capital Blondie es expoliado por Pets y Darkers enfurecidos y dispuestos a todo.

Al mismo tiempo, con escasos minutos de diferencia, el grupo encargado del primer objetivo, intenta hacerse paso en el punto neurálgico de la ciudad, NOVA.

Cerca de uno de los puntos en conflicto.

-Asato-sama¿Dónde se encuentra? – preguntó preocupado Treize vía video llamada desde el coche, se encontraba cerca del sector comercial, siendo involuntariamente espectador del caos que se estaba formando.

-Treize¡Dark y yo estamos a punto de salir de NOVA, nos están atacando!¿Qué demonios ocurre?!

-No estoy seguro Asato-sama, parece ser que los Pets al fin se están sublevando, NOVA no es único punto de ataque, me encuentro cerca del Sector L8 y están atacando los comercios.

-Es el plan organizado de los Darkers!! – exclamó sorprendido Dark interrumpiendo momentáneamente la conversación. Dark parecía contrariado y preocupados – el día del ataque estaba programado para dentro de diez días. ¡No ahora! Mi aportación al plan no está listo¡¡maldición!! Estos cabezotas insensatos Pets, arghh. No saldrá bien...

-¿Qué más tienen planeado? – preguntó preocupado Treize

-Debe de estar sucediendo un tercer ataque en la Oficina Monetaria... quieren apoderarse de los recursos de créditos monetarios, sin créditos, los Blondies están perdidos. Lamento decirlo Max pero es así, no sabéis vivir sin vuestros lujos y opulencias – se disculpó viendo a su recién colega Blondie.

-No te disculpes, tienes razón, pero no por ello lograrán hacerse con el poder, hay otros métodos que...

-Por eso he dicho que no funcionaria..., una de las partes fundamentales era que yo pudiera hacerme con el control interno de NOVA, neutralizar a ZERO sin él, la rebelión sería más efectiva – aseguró Dark.

-Asato-sama, Dark, deben salir cuanto antes de NOVA, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tienes razón Treize – dijo Dark - ¿Puedes acercarte un poco al grupo de Pets que está atacando el Sector L8?.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué?.

-Hay que detener el ataque como sea, de seguir así solo conseguirán que aumenten sus bajas, con este procedimiento el plan no será efectivo.

-No creo que le hagan mucho caso a Treize, Dark, puede que le respeten los Darkers, Solo y sus mas allegados nos conocen y saben que participación tenemos en este enfrentamiento, pero los demás... no pienso arriesgar a Treize, muchos saben que trabaja para mi, puede ser peligroso.

-No importa Asato-sama- contestó el ex Pet.

-No Treize, Max tiene razón, dudo que Solo esté en el Sector L8, ese ataque es solo un señuelo, ese grupo tiene que estar liderado por algún subalterno de Solo, no te harían caso, debo de ir yo.

-Pues debe de darse prisa, las cosas se están poniendo feas, intentaré tranquilizarlas un poco aunque dudo que de resultado. Dense prisa y salgan ya de NOVA.

-Tranquilo Treize, en unos minutos estaremos allí. Treize...

-Sí, Asato-sama?

-Haz que refuercen la seguridad en la Mansión, que no salga ni entre nadie hasta que no regresemos.

-No se preocupe, avisé nada más empezar los disturbios.

-Buen trabajo Treize, nos vemos en unos minutos, ten cuidado – se despidió Max cortando la video llamada.

A unas calles de distancia.

-Pero que demon... – exclamó Yuma una vez que se había adentrado dentro del Sector L8 sin percatarse de la situación hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Mierda!... mierda! Ahora no...

Intentó desviarse por una calle paralela a la Gran Avenida Comercial con su vehículo aeromotor pero un grupo de Darkers lo detectó y lo reconoció en seguida, como uno de los Blondies más influyentes de ERON. No tenían pruebas concluyentes contra él pero si numerosos rumores no muy favorecedores a su persona.

-Allí – gritó uno de los Darkers que estaba destrozado el escaparate de una de las Boutiques de Lujo – Es ese Blondie... uno de los cabezas de NOVA¡¡a por él!! – instó a sus compañeros.

Yuma, aceleró todo lo que pudo su aeromotor esquivando los objetos tirados en la calle así como los Darkers que intentaban detenerse aun poniéndose delante del vehículo.

Decenas de objetos contundentes comenzaron a golpear su transporte, dañando parte del mismo. La ventanilla del copiloto saltó por lo aires, uno de los aeropropulsores acabó dañado viéndose en la necesidad de aminorar su velocidad y así mismo su escapada. Golpes, volantazos esquivando a enfurecidos Pets. Un disparo láser pasó rozándole en hombro izquierdo provocando un agujero por impacto en el parabrisas, sin poder evitar el perder el control se vio como se precipitaba hacia el lateral derecho de la calle, empotrándose contra la portería de uno de los edificios de la zona. El aeromotor se detuvo estrepitosamente.

-¡¡Mierda¡¡Joder!! – Se quejó frotándose el hombro adolorido por el disparo láser y el impacto contra la pared – tengo que salir de aquí antes de que esta jauría me devore, argghh.

-Aquí!! Está aquí!! Se ha estrellado jaja – rió complacido uno de los Darkers que le perseguían.

-Tú escoria! – vociferó un Darker que apuntaba al Blondie con su pistola láser a la cabeza – sal lentamente del aerodeslizador, no intentes nada estás rodeado.

-¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!! – gruñó furioso Yuma golpeando el volante.

-¡¡He dicho que salgas lentamente!! – le ordenó tras golpear con una patada la puerta del destrozado vehículo.

-Está bien, está bien, cálmate – pidió el Blondie.

Con la lentitud esperada en aquella situación, Yuma salió sin hacer movimientos bruscos, les sacaba casi una cabeza a todos aquellos Darkers y Pets, incluso su fuerza física superaba todos ellos, incluso a varios de ellos a la vez, pero no era tan estúpido para enfrentarse a ellos habiendo tanta diferencia numérica¿1 entre 30 o 40? Nooo, no estaba tan loco y menos cuando varios de ellos estaban armados con navajas y pistolas lásers.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, jeje – se burló uno de los Darkers – uno de los altos "soy tu amo, obedéceme".

-¿Qué queréis?

-¿Qué que queremos?, jeje fácil... que dejéis de existir – exigió golpeando con fuerza el estómago del Blondie haciéndole jadear e inclinarse hacia delante.

-No... sabéis con quien estáis... tratando... – dijo Yuma con algo de dificultad.

-Vuestros días de mandato están llegando a vuestro fin.

-Será mejor que me dejéis marchar, os estáis equivocando de persona...

Fue lo último que pudo decir, entre tres Darkers le sujetaron y comenzaron a golpearle, Yuma intentaba detener los golpes sin querer responder a ellos, cosa que extrañó a sus asaltantes.

Mientras el reducido grupo de Darkers se empleaban en el Blondie, otro grupo de Pets se entretuvieron en destrozar el vehículo de lujo del Blondie.

-Defiéndete perro rubio!! – gruñó furioso un fornido Darker sujetando el cuello del rubio mientras observaba como sangraba por la nariz y por una ceja.

El Blondie Yuma podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca fue un cobarde, no estaba dispuesto a que un grupo de parias de los suburbios le propinaran una paliza gratis. Tenía comprometido ciertos ideales pero aún así jamás se dejaría avasallar por nadie.

Con ayuda de su fuerza Blondie, se libró de dos de ellos acorralándolos contra la pared para impedirles que se abalanzasen sobre él.

Sus adversarios viendo que los reducían con cierta facilidad, se replegaron más saltando sobre un sorprendido rubio que veía como cada vez le costaba más deshacerse de ellos con su defensa defensiva, tendría que recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

Cerca de allí

-Treize!! – gritó Max, reconociendo a su guardaespaldas entre la muchedumbre que se estaba concentrando en la calles del centro.

-Asato-sama!! Pudieron salir... Aquí, rápido.

-¿Sí, qué ocurre? – preguntó Dark.

-Las cosas se están poniendo feas... –comentó sujetándose contra su oído derecho el comunicador que le mantenía informado sobre lo que estaba pasando en las calles – hay unos cientos de heridos... incluso podría asegurar que hay varias bajas entre Darkers, Pets y Blondies... me acaban de informar que un grupo de Darkers acaban de acorralar a un Blondie en la calle continua, le están dando una paliza, hay que detenerlos.

-Es más importante detener los disturbios¿has descubierto a Solo o alguno de sus allegados? – preguntó Max - ¿Se sabe la identidad del pobre desgraciado al que están vapuleando.

-No pero... Solo no está aquí pero el padre Alan está por aquí...

-Hay que interceptarlo en seguida... – interrumpió Dark

-Será mejor que se cubra con esta capa Asato-sama – le pidió entregándole una capa oscura con la cual cubrir su atuendo y su llamativo pelo rubio – así pasará más desapercibido.

Con la capa puesta, los tres salieron corriendo por la calle principal mezclándose con la muchedumbre alborotada.

A los pocos minutos pudieron vislumbrar al temido como respetado padre Alan o padre Maxwell como le gustaba llamarse, un veterano ex sicario que luchaba ahora junto a los Darkers para la liberación de su gente. El mote de "padre" le fue otorgado mientras militaba en un selecto grupo de mercenarios que trabajaban para el mejor postor. Siempre santiguaba a sus victimas antes de darles "el último adiós".

Superando la reticencia inicial del Padre Alan y tras convencerle del error que estaban cometiendo al adelantarse a los planes establecidos originalmente. Escucharon como se daba la orden de retirada y cese de hostilidades.

Un alto porcentaje de los Pets y Darkers se fueron retirando a excepción de los más violentos del grupo que viendo como su diversión se daba por terminada se rehusaban a aceptar tal orden.

Max, Dark y Treize se dirigieron a sus vehículos cuando se percataron de un grupo de violentos aún seguían haciendo de las suyas.

-Debe de ser el grupo que estaban atacando al Blondie que me informaron – comentó Treize señalando la escena. Un alto Blondie era acorralado por una veintena de Darkers y Pets. Parecía herido, el hombro izquierdo sangraba copiosamente y parte de su rostro estaba manchado también de sangre. Entre él y el grupo de violentos se podía apreciar a varios de sus atacantes heridos por una pistola láser, heridas que les imposibilitaba el seguir peleando pero no de gravedad. El Blondie les apuntaba con frialdad y temple, esperando que llegase un nuevo atacante sobre él.

-¿Lo conocéis? – preguntó Dark que observaba al Blondie herido que les daba casi la espalda.

-No le veo bien – comentó Treize, un mal presentimiento le hizo saber que sí era seguramente un conocido.

-Su silueta me es conocida – aseguró acercándose uno pasos más, pero sin delatarse, ese grupo podría ser muy peligroso. El malherido Blondie se giró sobre si mismo para encarar a un nuevo atacante que le sobrevino por la espalda, disparándole certeramente en una rodilla, tirándolo al suelo y así quedando frente a frente con los involuntarios espectadores – ¡¿ese no es...?!

-Yuma – susurró Treize sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón se desbocó con rapidez. ¿Qué hacía ahí su "ex amo"? Debería ir a socorrerle pero...

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí el amante de Touya? – gruñó molesto Max mirando al supuesto Blondie con confusión y algo de desprecio.

-¿El... el amante de Touya? – preguntó sorprendido Treize.

-Es lo que se rumorea en NOVA – resumió Max con indiferencia.

-¿Le ayudamos? – sopesó Dark – a pesar que parece que no hay heridos mortales está disparando sin pensárselo mucho – dijo observando la escena – no creo que tarde mucho en comenzar a matarlos uno a uno.

-¡¡No es un asesino!! – gruñó molesto Treize encarando al moreno.

-Treize no tienes que ponerte así, sé que Yuma fue tu antiguo Señor pero tu lealtad hacia él no es bien merecida. Hay informes que le acusan de...

-¡No es cierto! – se descontroló sin darse cuenta, respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba colorado y comenzaba a sudar copiosamente cosa que extrañó y sorprendió a Max.

-¿Treize te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara – habló Max con sincera preocupación por su hombre de confianza, jamás le había visto alterarse de esa manera.

-Yo... ahh.. – respiraba con dificultad intentando serenarse – estoy bien...Yuma-sama...

En vista de lo alterado que se había puesto Treize al ver a su ex Señor en aquella situación, decidió interceder en aquel asusto que tanto alteraba a su frío e controlado guardaespaldas. Dio dos pasos hacia el grupo cuando un ruido de un aeromotor frenaba bruscamente al lado del grupo de Pets llegando incluso a arrollar a dos de ellos que salieron disparados. Del vehículo salió un alto Blondie armado con su arma láser apuntado a los Darkers más cercanos al otro Blondie.

-¡Alejaros de él, escorio inmunda! – gritó el recién llegado disparando al Darker más cercano a Yuma que estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, derribándolo de un certero y fulminante disparo en el cuello.

-¡Touya! – exclamó Yuma al reconocer al soberbio Blondie - ¡No dispares empeoraras las cosas! – gritó al ver como caía muerto el Darker que estaba cerca de él.

-¡¡Asesino!! – gritaron furiosos los alborotadores – ¡¡a por ellos, matadlos!!

A unos tres cientos metros de distancia Max y los demás vieron horrorizados como la pelea se recrudecía sin poder hacer nada. Tanto Darkers como Pets se lanzaron sobre los dos Blondies como una sed de venganza y sangre sin igual, a pesar de ver como Touya los despachaba sin remordimiento y con una precisión que asustaba, no se detuvieron. Yuma se vio en la necesidad de reanudar sus disparos no mortales pero precisos. En un momento, tres Darkers de abalanzaron sobre Yuma, por un momento no se vio nada hasta que un disparo pareció detener la pelea. Entre tanta confusión los tres Darkers cayeron al suelo por el fuerte forcejeo, unos segundos y dos de ellos se levantaron pero el tercero permanecía inmóvil sobre el suelo.

-¡Bien hecho Yuma! – concedió le otro Blondie animado al ver que su antiguo amante eliminaba al primer indeseable como él estaba haciendo – por fin te defiendes como manda – le reprochó sin perder de vista a sus contrincantes que perecían que se habían quedado inmóviles por lo sucedido.

-Larguémonos de aquí – exigió Yuma descolocado ocultando sus manos temblorosas de la vista de todos. No llegaba a comprender lo que había ocurrido, sin querer había roto la promesa que le había hecho a la persona por la cual estaba enamorado. Había vuelto a matar, aún siendo en defensa propia y lo más ridículo, sin darse cuenta, el arme se había disparado sola - ¡Ya me he cansado de esto! – gritó ocultando su aturdimiento empujando a los de su alrededor, con algo de dificultad por sus heridas, hasta llegar a Touya, sujetarlo del brazo para arrastrarlo al aeromotor, aprovechando el desconcierto general.

-Lo… lo ha matado – se oyó la voz sorprendida de Treize al otro lado de la escena.

-¿Te extraña? – respondió con indiferencia Dark – sinceramente ha tardado en hacerlo, al ver que estaba armado pensé que no le temblaría la mano para disparar a matar.

-Lo… lo ha matado – decía Treize incrédulo a si mismo en voz baja.

-¡Se van! – anunció Max al ver como Yuma se dirigía hacia el otro Blondie con la intención de meterle en el vehículo.

Los Darkers se agruparon junto al recién caído, parecía que la adrenalina de la pelea había descendido drásticamente con la muerte de su último compañero revuelta, un joven Pet de apenas veinte años. A pesar de ser más numerosos, aunque mal armados, no podían con esos dos Blondies, no si no quería perecer todos ellos.

-Vayámonos de aquí, no tiene que hacer nada más estos pordioseros – escupió Touya abrazando la cintura de Yuma para acercarlo a su cuerpo – te llevaré a mi casa, allí te atenderé como manda – Le susurró lujuriosamente al oído para después besarle apasionadamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Yuma no pudo negarse, estaba herido, alterado y no tenía trasporte propio.

-Ni en estas circunstancias Touya puede tener las manos quietas – acusó con desprecio Max al ver como esos dos parecían besarse con una pasión enfermiza.

-No me encuentro bien – anunció de repente Treize con la vista nublosa aún sobre la apasionada pareja. Segundos después de anunciarlo, Treize dio un paso hacia atrás para girarse y vaciar ahí mismo todo el contenido de su estómago.

-¡¡Treize!! – gritaron Max y Dark, preocupados.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Treize?! – preguntó preocupado Max al verle en ese estado a su mejor hombre, nunca había visto enfermarse al ex Pet. Con firmeza le sujetaba para que pudiera deshogarse con más facilidad.

-No tiene buena cara Max, hay que llevarlo a la Mansión cuanto antes – convino Dark a la vez que ayudaba a Treize a sentarse en el suelo para descansara un poco – Traeré el aeromotor, será mejor que Treize deje el suyo aquí estacionado, no está en condiciones de conducir.

-Ve por el rápido, yo me quedo con él. Los disturbios se están disolviendo – comentó Max al ver como los Darkers y Pets se retiraba a la ver que Touya y Yuma se metía en su transporte y salía rápido de allí.

-No tardaré, espérame aquí- dijo Dark para desaparecer con rapidez.

Cinco minutos después Dark aparecía con el transporte para cargar con cuidado a Treize que parecía aletargado en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

La ciudad, con ayuda de la Patrulla de Seguridad de la cuidad, fue volviendo a su normalidad. Habían grandes desperfectos en el sector comercial por la revuelta y los saqueos. La oficina Monetaria había sido saqueada en su totalidad y Nova presentaba diversos desperfectos. ZERO había decretado Toque de Queda. Cualquier Darker o Pet que se encontrara fuera de sus lugares de confinamiento desde una hora antes del amanecer o del atardecer sería encarcelado y ajusticiado por el propio ZERO.

La llegada a la Mansión Asato fue rápida. La zona residencial también había sufrido ataques, pero gracias a la prevención de Treize la Mansión estaba a buen recaudo y sin heridos.

-¡¡Max!! – llamó Wufei preocupado al verle entrar sujetando a Treize - ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

-¡Wufei! – nombró a su pareja al verla tan alterada - ¿Está todo bien¿Habéis sufrido algún ataque? – interrogó al moreno que lo saludó con un beso.

-Intentaron entrar el la casa pero, pero los de seguridad de lo impidieron, cundo se cansaron de intentarlo se marcharon, solo hay pequeños destrozos, cristales y algunos adornos del jardín pero nada grave. ¿Qué le ocurre a Treize? – preguntó preocupado.

-Se indispuso…

-Estoy bien – interrumpió Treize a su Señor – solo me sentó mal la comida de hoy, con un poco de descanso me repondré enseguida.

-¿estás seguro Treize, nunca te has enfermado me parece muy extraño, sería mejor que un sanador te… - comentó Wufei.

-¡No! Estoy bien Wufei-san – se apresuró a comentar – solo necesito descanso.

-Pero…

-Déjalo Wufei – pidió Max al notar cierta incomodidad en el castaño – Ve a descansar Treize, tómate el resto del día de descanso.

-No será necesario solo…

-Haz lo que te ordeno – ordenó Max – estás muy pálido, si ocurriera cualquier incidente te lo haré saber, mientras descansa.

-Como ordene Asato-sama – obedeció el ex Pet, entrado con paso lento hacia la Mansión.

-Está muy raro – comentó Wufei abrazándose a Max – lleva varias semanas más extraño de lo normal.

-Lo sé pero si él no quiere decirnos nada no podemos obligarlo – le respondió abrazando a su chico.

-Comenzó a ponerse mal cuando vio aquel Blondie – afirmó Dark entrando con los otros dos a la Mansión donde lo recibió un inquieto Omi que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡¡Dark¿estás bien, os atacaron?!!

-Hola precioso, no, no nos atacaron tuvimos suerte, Treize nos avisó a tiempo y pudimos salir de NOVA sin mucho problema.

-Que bien estábamos todos muy preocupados, afuera parecía que había una guerra y no sabíamos nada de Uds. – comentó Omi.

-En cierto modo si que hubo una guerra, pero por ahora todo que calmó, ahora solo habrá que valorar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido – comentó Dark – Los Darkers se han descubierto innecesariamente y han puerto en alerta a ZERO y a sus Blondies, un nuevo ataque será más complicado aún.

-Sí pero no será imposible¿verdad? – preguntó esperanzado Wufei, temiendo por su situación y la de su pequeño.

-No te preocupes amor, no todo está perdido – aseguró Max - ¿Cómo está nuestro niño?

-Bien, ahora duerme – sonrió Wufei .

La calma relajó a todos aparentemente comenzando a charlar entre ellos mientras que se dirigían hacia uno de los salones mientras hacía tiempo a la hora de la cena a la vez que comentaban sus siguientes movimientos.

En otro lugar de la Mansión cerca de las habitaciones personales.

Duo y Heero salían en esos momentos de la habitación de Zech para reunirse con los recién llegados, avisador por Suichi cuando vieron pasara a un desmejorado Treize con paso irregular a su propia habitación.

-¿No tiene Treize-san mal aspecto? – comentó Heero a su esposo como si nada.

-Eso me pareció Hee-chan, nunca antes lo había visto así. ¿Crees que se enfade si voy a ofrecerle algo?.

-Treize-san no suele enfadarse porque nos preocupemos por él. Anda ve yo bajaré a ver como les ha ido a Asato-sama y a Dark, de pasó pasaré a ver como está Millardo.

-Te veré luego – se despidió Duo con un beso.

-Toc toc, Treize-san ¿va todo bien? – golpeo la puerta del dormitorio del ex Pet sin obtener respuesta - ¿Se puede pasar? – sin respuesta.

Decidido Duo accionó el comando de entrada siendo su acceso permitido, se sentía algo avergonzado por invadir la intimidad de tan estoico y reservado hombre, pero había lago en la cara del Freepet que le había llamado la atención. Su instinto le decía que Treize necesitaba ayuda.

Nada más entrar su concepción de lo que sería la habitación de un hombre recto y disciplinado como lo era Treize se vino a bajo. Aquella no parecía en absoluto la habitación del eficiente guardián de Asato-sama. El pasillo principal parecía normal pero nada más entrar por la salita que hacía de distribuidor hacia las demás estancias de la gran habitación fue cuando su intuición le dejo que no se había equivocado. A pesar de estar aparentemente todo en su sitio había algo que no cuadraba. Cajas medio abiertas mostraban restos de lo que podría denominar comida basura, sobre la mesita central, en un par de sillas, junto a una puerta… de Treize no había rastro. Duo siguió caminado llegó hasta la segunda puerta de la derecha que era la permanecía medio abierta. El dormitorio principal, allí si que se encontraba un pequeño caos. Más cajas de comida, dulces medio envueltos, topa recién sacada del armario, y que no le había visto puesta nunca, sobre la cama, en la mesita de noche una copa con restos de lo que parecía una masa de queso con una salsa oscura, por el olor chocolate y con ¡trocitos de pizza!. Una alarma en su cabeza saltó.

-¿Treize-san, estás ahí? Soy Duo… te entrara apresurado a tu… ¡Treize-san – gritó Duo al entrar al baño privado del dormitorio y ver al Freepet acurrucado junto al lava manos que tenía el grifo abierto cayendo abundante agua.

-Treize-san, por todo los dioses¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó acercándose a él.

-Duo-san… ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó sorprendido Treize, al verle en cu cuarto.

-Estás todo mojado… tienes que secarte o cogerás una pulmonía. ¿Ha sucedido algo grave, quiere que llame a Asato-sama?

-¡¡No!! No llames a nadie, no es nada…

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Jamás te he visto así… tú no eres de los que lloran y tienes su cuarto como si un huracán hubiera…

-Déjalo así, Duo-san, no tienes importancia no lo entenderías…

-Si no me lo cuentas seguro que no lo entiendo, anda… levanta del suelo y límpiate la… - de pronto Duo se quedó callado cuando Treize le miró a los ojos debido a que antes tenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué pasa Duo-san? Te has quedado callado de pronto.

-¿Tus… tus ojos, Treize-san?

-¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó asustado poniéndose rápidamente de pie para mirarse al espejo de su habitación - ¡Oh, mierda, no!

-Tú… ahora lo entiendo, tú no eres… - comentó sorprendido atando todos los cabos de la situación. Ahora entendía lo que su presentimiento le estaba intentando decir.

-No es lo que crees Duo-san… yo

-¡¡¿Cómo que no es lo que yo creo¡A mi no me puedes engañar! Sé de lo que hablo perfectamente… ¿Quién más los sabe?

-Nadie – confirmó escuetamente avergonzado.

-¿Ni Asato-sama?

-No, no lo saben… solo lo sabe mi antiguo Amo, él me descubrió y…

-Te ocultó de los demás… - comprendió con rapidez.

-Sí...

-Sabes lo que te está pasando¿verdad? – le pregunto el trenzado ayudando a Treize a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Sí… hace tres semanas que lo sé… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Y lo preguntas? Soy un Premium, digamos que tengo un sexto sentido para eso, jeje¿Qué pensabas hacer con toda esta ropa? - preguntó mirando el desorden – hay ropa que no parece tuya.

-Me deshacía de ella, además pensaba…

-¿Tenías intención de marcharte? – exclamó sorprendido - ¡¿Estás loco?! Con todo lo que está pasando ahí fuera.

-¡Pero no puedo quedarme! No podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo lo que me está pasando.

-Deberías hablar con Asato-sama, él entenderá y te ayudará, además necesitas la ayuda de…

-¡No! No puedo… ahora ya no…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Duo desconcertado.

-Porque… - Treize se sinceró con Duo, necesitada desahogarse con alguien, llevaba mucho tiempo ocultado lo que pasaba y ya no podía más, sobretodo después de lo que observó esa tarde.

Durante más de una hora ambos jóvenes estuvieron hablando con sinceridad, uno contándole todo lo que le ocurría y el otro intentando darle apoyo y consejo.

-Prométeme que no dirás nada Duo-san – exigió Treize después de la charla

-No, claro que no pero deberías hablar con Asato-sama, él…

-No puedo comprometer más a Asato-sama y menos en esta situación, deberé solucionarlo solo.

-Cuento conmigo y con Hee-chan, no va a ser una situación ni sencilla y agradable para ti solo.

-Lo sé pero al menos ya me siento con más fuerza ahora después de hablarlo. Gracias Duo-san no sé como agradecerte que vinieras hablarme.

-Lo hubiera hecho cualquiera si te hubieras dejado ayudar Treize-san. Con todo lo que está pasando he aprendido que hacerse el valiente y el autosuficiente no es siempre necesario ni saludable, todos somos una gran familia, ya seamos Premiums, Pets o Blondies, hazte a la idea.

-Gracias Duo-san, le abrazó con cariño a pesar de su frío carácter.

-No hay de que y tranquilo no contaré nada a nadie. Ahora será mejor que bajemos a cenar, antes arreglemos este desorden, cualquiera podría sospechar que le ocurre algo al siempre correcto Treize-san, jeje.

-Muy gracioso Duo-san, búrlate… búrlate – sonrió ya más relajado el Freepet.

La inquietud de las pasadas horas no había remitido del todo para cuando los integrantes de la Mansión se reunieron de nuevo en el gran comedor para la cena. A pesar de la aparente calma, todos sabían de la delicada situación por la cual pasaban.

Tanto Max como Dark intentaban amenizar la vela con una charla amena y banal. Pronto se retiraron para descansar del día ajetreado.

Quatre fue acompañado por Trowa a su habitación la cual compartirían desde esa misma noche para mayor seguridad del Blondie embarazado. Heero, Duo y el pequeño Millardo re retiraron también no sin antes pararse por la habitación de Zech. Dark y Omi decidieron pasar la noche en la habitación del alto Hacker, entre otras cosas. Los últimos en despedirse fueron los propietarios de la Mansión, quienes fueron a acostar al su retoño para después dirigirse a la habitación del hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

-Q-chan¿estás despierto? – llamó Wufei por el intercomunicador de la habitación del Blondie.

-No, Wu-chan, puedes pasar. ¿A ocurrido algo?- preguntó extrañado el rubio al verlo entrar junto con su pareja.

-Esperamos no molestar – respondió Max entrando junto a Wufei.

-No molestan en su propia casa, Asato-san – aseguró Trowa, en esos momentos salía del baño vistiendo su pantalón de pijama largo solamente.

- Teníamos algo que decirte Q-chan y no creímos conveniente hacerlo en la cena, no al menos estando Heero y Duo presente.

-¿Es sobre los papeles de registro, verdad? – pregunto Quatre preocupado.

-Así es Quatre – habló Max con seriedad – Wufei consiguió recuperar los documentos de tu Mansión, incluso los hizo llevar a los Registros y con algo de esfuerzo conseguimos que aceptasen los documentos de Heero y Duo. Oficialmente ya te pertenecen.

-Entonces¿Cuál es el problema? – comentó Trowa al notar la seriedad de ambos dueños de la Mansión.

-¿Hay algún problema con los documentos¿No has dicho que ya son oficialmente míos? – habló Quatre

-Así es pero… - cayó Wufei con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre Wu-chan?, me estás asustando.

-Hemos podido regularizar la situación de Heero y de Duo pero ha surgido un problema, con el cual no contábamos… El pequeño Millardo no tiene papeles, por ello entró de forma ilegal a Gundam. El Centro de Registros no ha tomado alegato para la custodia del bebé de Duo…

-¡Pero es hijo de Duo y Heero, y ellos me pertenece… eso hace que …! – exclamó horrorizado Quatre.

-Te pertenecen ahora Quatre – argumentó Max – cuando llegaron a Gundam su situación legal estaba pendiente de dictamen, pero ya había documentación referente sobre ello, pero del bebé no, su Registro de nacimiento y de propiedad o protectorado se mantiene en un vacío legal que ha sido aprovechado por…

-Touya – sentenció Trowa comprendiendo la situación.

-¡No! No puede ser… - tartamudeó Quatre asustado abrazándose a Trowa que le ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Me temo que sí Q-chan – lamentó Wufei – El Freepet que fue a arreglar los papeles de Heero y Duo para ti me dijo que cuando se percató de la situación comenzó a iniciar todo el papeleo para adquirir la custodia del pequeño Millardo… entonces se dio cuanto que otro Blondie ya había realizado los trámites.

-Pero no se puede detener o retrasar esos documentos – sugirió Trowa mientras intentaba calmar a su pareja.

-Esta vez no creo que lleguemos a tiempo… parece ser que su instancia lleva dos días en curso, nosotros acabamos de iniciarla…

-¡Pero hace dos días que llegaron¿Cómo han sabido que habían regresado y que el bebé de Duo había nacido ya? – preguntó acongojado Quatre.

-Por un chivatazo me atrevería a decir – afirmó Trowa.

-Yo opino igual – secundó Max – alguno de los hombre de Touya se lo tubo de que informar, seguramente alguien que trabaja en Aduanas.

-¿Y que vamos hacer ahora? No podemos entregarle al bebé, Duo se moriría y no quiero ni imaginar lo que le haría al pequeño Millardo. – dijo Quatre.

-Si nuestra instancia no llega a tiempo me temo que no podremos hacer nada, nos obligarán a dárselo. De todas maneras estamos buscando la forma de invalidar la instancia de Touya, debe de haber alguna forma de impedirlo – comentó Max.

-¿Qué debemos hacer mientras¿Se lo diremos a Heero y a Duo? – preguntó el Blondie embarazado.

-Es lo más recomendable Quatre, Heero y Duo tiene que estar enterados de esto – sugirió Trowa.

-Hablaremos de esto mañana con ellos – informó Max – Me han informado que se ha declarado Estado de Excepción, habrá toque de queda para todos aquellos que no sean Blondies. Hasta nuestras actividades se han reducido a mínimos servicios, por los cual hasta que no halla nueva orden se los autoriza a permanecer en nuestras casas hasta que se restablezcan los sistemas y suministros de la ciudad que han sido destruidos por la rebelión de doy.

-¿Entonces no irás mañana a NOVA? – preguntó Wufei a su novio.

-Así es, ZERO no quiere que sus principales cargos sufran ningún tipo de ataque, eso nos ayudará a preparar el traslado a la Casa del Norte.

-¿Aún pretendes que nos mudemos? – dijo molesto Wufei.

-Ahora más que nunca, sobretodo después del ataque de hoy, no sé hasta que punto la Mansión sigue siendo segura – respondió Max con seguridad. – Ahora será mejor que vallamos a descansar. Mañana será un día largo y duro.

-Está bien – dijo Quatre intranquilo.

-Descansa Q-chan – se abrazó Wufei al rubio – todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero Wu-chan, eso espero.

-Que descanséis – se despidió Max de la pareja.

-Igualmente – respondió Trowa.

Un nuevo día.

La tranquilidad del nueva día parecí irreal, sobretodo después del día que pasaron ayer todos los habitantes de Gundam.

En la ciudad de trabajaba sin descanso para recuperar la normalidad que había sido robados por un grupo de exaltados.

NOVA dirigía toda su actividad con mayor dureza si cabía. Los desperfectos sufridos se reparaban con rapidez, toda la vieja Sección de Seguridad dirigida por Freepets adiestrados fue sustituida por Blondies de 2ª categoría pero Blondies al fin y al cabo. En el Sector Comercial, como represalia a los acontecimientos, se apresuró a cerrar y desmantelar todo negocio regentado por Freepets, así como los principales negocios de suministros tanto alimenticios como de primera necesidad en los cuales los beneficiarios fuesen Pets o Darkers.

El golpe en la Oficina Monetaria fue la más difícil de solventar. Todo el capital sustraído había desaparecido misteriosamente, con ello toda posibilidad de comercio con Colonias Exteriores Comerciales, que asegurase el flujo de suministros dirigidos exclusivamente al consumo o servicios de los Blondies, por lo que ZERO decretó el embargo de los fondos y bienes materiales de todos los posibles sospechosos o simpatizantes que causaron el levantamiento de los Darkers en su contra.

Lista que aumentaba a gran velocidad sin comprobar realmente la implicación de los imputados.

-Buenos días a todos – saludó Max sentándose en la cabecera de mesa para iniciar el desayuno.

-Buenos días – saludaron todos.

-Heero, Duo, cuando acaben de desayunar me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar de un asunto importante.

-No hay problema – respondió Heero inquieto, al notar tanto como Quatre como Wufei desviaban la mirada de ellos.

-Treize, veo que te encuentras mucho mejor en el día de hoy…

-Así es Asato-sama, solo necesitaba un poco de descanso.

-Bien me alegro porque necesito que los trámites del traslado de los habitantes de la Mansión a la Casa del Norte se realicen cuanto antes. Ésta Mansión ya no es segura, deberemos sopesar las posibilidades de traslado de Zech, así como las de Quatre sean las más adecuadas en sus situaciones. Quiero que estén todos en la Casa del Norte para antes de fin de mes, si puede ser antes mejor.

-Faltan tres semanas… si el estado de Winner-sama lo permite es factible que para la semana próxima se pueda realizar – afirmó Treize.

-Antes hay un asunto que debemos arreglar, ya te lo informaré luego, todo dependerá de cómo se dé.

-¿Nos iremos todos a la Casa del Norte? – preguntó Omi con cierta inseguridad.

-Dark y yo nos quedaremos en la Máximo – aseguró Max

-Pero…

-Ya hablamos de eso Wufei. La intención principal es poneros en un lugar seguro a todos, sobretodo a los niños, cada vez son más y aquí corréis peligro, por dark y por mi no debéis preocuparos.

-Pero como quieres que no nos preocupemos, por lo que he escuchado, ya han muerto varios Blondies, y no hablemos de los Pets o darkers muertos o encerrados. Estáis en la lista negra, será a ti a quien busquen primero por no estar Zech… yo…

-No pasará nada Wufei, está todo controlado. Ahora desayunemos – dijo Max dando por finalizada la conversación.

Una hora después Max, Dark, Heero y Duo se reunían en el despacho del primero.

-¡¡No puede ser, snif snif… mi bebé noooo!! – sollozaba Duo abrazado a Heero.

-Lo lamento mucho Duo – consoló Max – me informaron a última hora de ayer.

-¿No se puede evitar de algún modo? – preguntó Heero con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por ahora no, aunque estamos la forma de evitar todo esto.

-Que poder tiene Touya respecto a esta situación – preguntó Dark

-Cursó primero la instancia – respondió Max.

-Y no hay nada que tenga más valor que eso… no sé tu palabra, la cesión de Heero y Duo a tu persona o a Quatre… - conjeturó Dark.

-Yo no tengo implicación directa en esto, si en todo caso sería Quatre o Zech, pero no le sé…

-Tienen posibilidad de obligarnos a entregar a mi hijo – preguntó Heero con seriedad.

-Si fallan a favor de Touya sí – habló Max.

-No se lo entregaré… snif es mi bebé… tenemos que esconderlo Heero, no pueden quitárnoslo… me moriré si me lo quitan – lloraba Duo.

-No te lo quitarán Duo, te doy mi palabra – prometió Heero.

-Deberías huir, regresar a vuestra colonia, los tres, vosotros y el bebé – comentó Dark.

-Solo retrasaríamos lo inevitable, hay que encontrar la forma de evitar esto… además no nos separaremos de Zech de nuevo… - aseguró Heero.

-Entonces encontraremos la forma de evitarlo –concedió Max

Toc, toc – llamaron a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante – ordenó Max

-Lamento la interrupción Asato-sama, pero acaban de llegar unos Blondies que afirman ser del Centro de Registros y Certificados de ERON.

-¡¿Del Centro de Registros¿y tan pronto? – gruñó molesto Max.

-Así es Asato-sama. Dicen que quieren hablar con el Amo de la Mansión a la mayor brevedad¿les hago pasar? – solicitó Suichi, el Housepet.

-Maldición, tendré que recibirles, no pensaba que tardarían tan poco en aparecer por aquí…

-¿Vienen por mi bebé? – preguntó alarmado Duo aferrándose a Heero.

-No creo que sea eso pero deberemos averiguarlo. Heero llévate a Duo a su cuarto, coged al bebé y iros a la habitación de Zech. Que Omi haga compañía a Quatre y que Trowa los vigile. No creo que intentan nada raro pero por si las moscas manteneros alerta.

-Quiero estar presente en la reunión – exigió Heero.

-Es mejor que te quedes con tu esposo nosotros…

-Es del futuro de mi hijo del que estamos hablando, no me mantendréis al margen de esto, Treize se puede hacer cargo de la Seguridad de Duo, además has dicho que no intentarán nada raro.

-Está bien como quieras – concedió Max, para después accionar el comunicador para ponerse en contacto con su hombre de confianza.

Bastaron 5 minutos para ponerlo al corriente. Otros cinco minutos más y los Blondies del Centro de Registros se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de Max, con Dark y Heero sentados a cada lado.

-¿Y bien, se puedes saber a que han venido a mi casa, estando en la situación en la que estamos sumergidos, caballeros? – preguntó Max directamente.

-Asato-sama, sabemos que no es el mejor momento para este tipo de visitas y más si su persona está inmiscuida en uno de estos engorrosos asuntos pero nos has ordenado que para antes de este mes, todos los casos pendientes de adjudicación sean solventados.

-Caso pendientes… y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, estamos en Estado de Excepción – exigió saber molesto Max.

-Han llegado a nuestra Central dos expedientes de dos casos de falta de Registro de Propiedad o Protectorado, Asato-sama.

-¿Dos casos? – preguntó Dark sin poder evitarlo.

-Sin querer ser descortés Asato-sama¿Qué hacen en esta reunión dos Pets? – preguntó uno de los Blondies de Registro.

-Pues realmente es una descortesía por su parte señor…

-Yoki, Yoki Tsumae – se presentó el Blondie – y me compañero es Saito Maori.

-Pues Señor Yoki, para su conocimiento estos dos caballeros que me acompañan no son Pets, sino un exitoso hombre de negocios de una de las colonias más importantes que existen y el otro caballero fue la pareja sentimental del fallecido Zech Winner, un Premium para ser más exactos y como bien imaginarán, parte importante en esta reunión¿o me equivoco?

-El Premium de Winner-sama… - balbuceó el Blondie llamado Saito sin dejar de mirarle.

-Así es, por ellos les pido que vallamos al grano, estoy muy ocupado como comprenderán, la situación que vivimos no es la más normal.

-Lo entendemos Asato-sama y tiene razón al decir que el joven aquí presente está racionado con uno de nuestros casos, en concreto con el expediente de Registro del neonato descendiente del matrimonio de los Premium llamados, Duo y Heero Yuy. A día de hoy hay dos instancias en diligencia para la inscripción; una a favor de Blondie de 1ª Elite de 4º Rango llamado Touya Sanada y la otra a nombre del Blondie 1ª Elite llamado Quatre R. Winner, posesión de los títulos de su fallecido hermano Zech Winner, Blondie de 1ª Elite de 1º Rango. Por ellos se les requiere a los esposo Yuy a presentarse en el Centro de Registros de Propiedad o Protectorado con el infante y la documentación reglamentaria del los consorte.

-Si creen que voy a entregar a mi hijo al desgraciado de Touya ya se lo pueden quitar de la cabeza, tanto mi esposo como mi hijo o como yo mismo estamos amparados por Zech Winner o en su defecto su hermano Quatre Winner y no otro. Háganselo saber a ese desgraciado – acusó Heero fríamente.

-No somos nosotros quien lo decide Jove, nosotros solo nos encargamos de hacerles llegas las diligencias, nada más. Las quejas u objeciones deben ser presentadas en la Central de Registros.

-No pensamos ir a ningún lado – aseguró Heero molesto.

-Yo no haría eso – aconsejó Saito – si lo que quiere evitar es que el Señor Touya no se haga cargo de su pequeño, no le dé armas para conseguirlo.

-¿No entiendo? – comentó Max ante la actitud del Blondie.

-Es sencillo Asato-sama, no todos los Blondies aceptamos el comportamiento de algunos Blondies, con ello no estamos diciendo que estamos a favor de la "intercomunicación" entre razas, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero lo que quiere hacer Touya-sama no nos gusta, nos está llevando al límite y eso solo nos traerá más problemas que beneficios.

-¿Y que quieres decir con no darles armas a Touya? – preguntó Dark.

-Cualquier impedimento que el matrimonio de Premiums presente para el Centro Registro ya sea a favor o en contra de Touya-sama, le favorecerá sin duda. Por el momento su instancia está casi aprobada, cuanto más impedimento más fuerza le darán, por ahora solo se requiere al neonato en la Central, en un plazo de dos días, para un examen médico para el bebé y otro facultativo para los progenitores.

-¿Qué quieren demostrar con eso? – preguntó Heero.

-Si no o no aptos para el cuidado del infante – respondió Yoki – es solo un mero formalismo, por el momento no aún poseen la custodia de su hijo Yuy-san.

-Entonces así se hará – sentenció Max tranquilizando al joven Premium – Bien esto está solucionado. El otro caso que mencionó de quien estamos hablando.

-Es sobre un infante cuyos progenitores fallecieron accidentalmente hace unos días. Un grupo de la Patrulla de Seguridad informó que el Pet que responde al nombre de Wufei Chang perteneciente a su séquito Asato-sama, se hizo cargo de él. Parece ser que hubo algún tipo de incidente pero los de la Patrulla de Seguridad no han querido presentar demanda al respecto a pesar que tenían órdenes de llevar directamente al infante al Centro de Acogida.

-¿Sin incidente? – Bramó Max – ¡estuvieron a punto de matar a Wufei! – Gritó furioso Max – y aún tiene la desfachatez de decir que no han querido presentar una demanda. Les tendría que arrancar la piel a tiras yo mismo.

-Lo sentimos Asato-samas, nosotros no sabemos nada de lo ocurrido solo lo que menciona el expediente. Según consta el Pet…

-Wufei… Wufei Chang, si no les importa – gruño interrumpiendo Max a la mención del calificativo de Pet a su pareja.

-Er… sí, como decía según la declaración de uno de los hombres de la Patrulla de Seguridad, el joven Wufei Chang, alegó que se haría cargo del infante, pero aún no ha había Registro alguno, por lo que está en la misma situación que el infante del Señor Yuy-san.

-¿Ha habido alguna instancia sobre este bebe en concreto? – quiso saber Max.

-Por el momento no Asato-sama.

-¿Ni por parte del centro de Acogida?

-No Asato-sama, por ellos nos hemos dirigido a Ud. ya que el joven Chang está bajo su protectorado.

-Es extraño… - comentó dark a Max – pusieron mucho empeño para llevárselo la otra vez para que ahora nadie lo reclame.

-Suele suceder con infantes de dudosa procedencia – dejó caer la información Saito.

-Me lo imagino – dijo Max – ¿Algún otro tema más que debamos saber o del cual deban informarnos?.

-No Asato-sama – dijeron los Blondies poniéndose de pie con la intención de marcharse – oficialmente no, pero les recomendaría que comenzasen a cursar los documentos legales que el joven Winner va ha necesitar.

-¿Cómo saber que…? – preguntó sorprendido Max.

-ZERO siempre encuentra la forma de enterarse de todo. La situación de Winner-san no es mejor que la del matrimonio Yuy a pesar de ser un Blondie.

-Entendemos – dijo Max alargando la mano para despedirse de los dos Blondies – Y gracias por todo caballeros.

-No hay de que, es nuestro deber – se estrecharon las manos entre todos – Y suerte, la van ha necesitar – se despidieron saliendo del despacho.

-Toda esta situación no me da buena espina – comentó Dark una vez que se fueron los Blondies – esos del Centro de Acogida solo están intentando ocultar algo. Uno no está dispuesto a matar por un bebé para luego no interesarse por él. Creo que el que Júnior llegase a tus manos les ha hecho desistir.

-Mejor no remover la mierda para que no huela – afirmó escatológicamente Heero.

-Entonces esto nos demuestra que el Centro de cogida tiene mucho que ver con la desaparición y venta ilegal de niños que ha habido – resumió Max.

-Me temo que sí – aseguró Dark.

Durante la reunión en la habitación de Zech.

Duo acunaba a Millardo en sus brazos sentado cerca de la cama del Blondie. A duras penas conseguía mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos para no estorbar tanto el sueño de su bebé como el de Zech.

-Oh! Zech… snif que voy hacer… snif… me… me quieren quitar a mi niño, snif – sollozó en voz baja en trenzado arrullando al pequeño infante – es… es Touya… quiere quitarme a mi bebé, snif snif… a nuestro bebé Zech… me lo quiere quitar y llevárselo lejos… tienes que hacer algo… no dejes que me lo quite… - imploró Duo.

Con cuidado Duo acostó a Millardo cerca del cuerpo de Zech en la cama y se sentó al otro lado de la gran cama para observar al rubio atractivo.

-Eres tan atractivo Zech… snif… por que no despiertas ya, te necesitamos tanto… – le pidió acercándose a su rostro para depositar un beso tierno en sus labios – daría lo que fuera para que me abrazaras… para poder presentarte a tu hijo… Zech… - volvió a besarlo – abre los ojos… por favor… no dejes que nos quiten a Millardo – susurró acomodándose a su lado para abrazarle y apoyar su cabeza en el hombre del rubio.

Por varios minutos disfrutó de la cercanía que el cuerpo tibio de Zech le proporcionaba hasta que lentamente se quedó dormido abrazado a él.

Todo estaba en silencio e inmóvil en la habitación. De pronto la serena expresión del cabeza de familia Winner se contrajo sin desmerecer su atractivo, una contractura muscular del brazo derecho… su mano izquierda se aferró a la suave camisa que el trenzado llevaba en esos momento sin llegar a despertarlo para segundos después volverse inmóvil como meses atrás. Un sentimiento de calor en el pecho del rubio y llamado imperativo que le hizo agitarse por un momento para después caer laxo a lo largo de la cama… un leve llanto de un infante, su olor… el movimiento del mismo infarte a su lado buscando su calor hasta volver a dormirse con el arrullo de su propio corazón y paz… mucha paz en su espíritu y alma. La expresión de dolor de su rostro se relajó para transformarse en una apacible sonrisa.

Quince minutos, un sorprendido Heero los sorprendió después de la inesperada reunión. Ahí estaba representada la estampa de la familia por la cual lucharía hasta el fin. Su Premiums, su Blondie y su bebé.

Apartamentos de Touya.

-Buenos días dormilón – ronroneó Touya sobre un dormido Yuma que acababa de despertar.

-Por ZERO que dolor de cabeza – se quejó el Blondie aún recostado en la cama de matrimonio - ¿Qué horas es?

-Son las doce y media dormilón – bromeó Touya intentando besar a su acompañante mientras le acariciaba por le cuerpo, pero Yuma lo esquivo hábilmente.

-¡Las doce y media! Maldición, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible… ¿Qué pasó ayer? – preguntó desorientado.

-¿Antes o después de que despachásemos aquella chusma? – dijo Touya socarronamente.

-¿Despachásemos?... Ah ya recuerdo – recordó con malestar, las manos de Touya seguían recorriendo su anatomía – me refiero a después de la pelea… ¿Qué hago en tu cama y con este dolor de cabeza Touya¡Y para ya con las manos, joder!

-Eso sucede cuando decides acabar con casi toda la licorería de mi casa, jeje. Tranquilo solo quiero ofrecerte un apacible despertar, jeje.

-No estoy para bromas Touya y ¡quita de encima que pesas joder! – Se revolvió molesto sacándose de encima al Blondie para reincorporarse sobre la cama comprobando con alivio que aún llevaba su ropa interior aún puesta – Para ser un Blondie eres demasiado activo – le reprendió

-No es para tanto querido, antes no te quejabas y enserio ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó después? – dijo con una mirada pícara.

-No me jodas Touya que no estoy para coñas¿Qué narices pasó anoche? – exigió saber Yuma.

-Vale, vale tranquilo. Después de liquidar aquellos indeseables te traje a mi casa, mi intención era que acabásemos la noche con un broche final, ya sabes jeje, tú… yo… la cama, jeje.

-Al grano Touya – gruñó molesto frotándose las sienes.

-De acuerdo. Cuando te insinué que nos fuéramos a mi cuarto me pediste una copa, luego otra y otra hasta que decidiste que sería mejor llevarte las botellas de licor a mi sofá. Bebiste tanto que caíste muerto en el sillón. Así que tuve que enfriarme las ganas, llevarte a mi cama y desnudarte para que durmieras la mona, querido.

-Con razón me va estallar la cabeza…

-No comprendo porque te pusiste así, si es por lo que pasó en el Sector Comercial no deberías preocuparte, sabes que ZERO no te dirá nada al contrario, son lo chusma inmunda, nada por lo cual preocuparse Yuma.

-Lo que tu digas… ¿Dónde está mi intercomunicador?, tengo que hacer una llamada importante – le preguntó a Touya mientras se ponía de pie rebuscando entre la ropa que llevaba ayer que se encontraba en un banco cercano ala cama de Touya.

-Seguramente se te caería ayer en el salón pediré que te lo traigan, pero tranquilízate hombre, no es necesario que te vallas aún, podemos pasar el resto del día juntos, ZERO nos dijo que nos ausentáramos unos días de NOVA, hasta que se tranquilicen las cosas.

-En NOVA no están todos mis asuntos Touya, tengo cosas que hacer, mi comunicador.

Touya llamó por la línea interna y dos minutos después uno de sus Housepets le entregaba el comunicador de Yuma.

-Aquí tienes – se lo entregó a su propietario.

En cuanto lo tuvo en su poder, Yuma marcó con rapidez el número que le interesaba y esperó su comunicación. Durante varios minutos la comunicación no fue posible. Nadie parecía querer responder.

-¡Maldición, contesta! – gruñó molesto.

-¿Hay algún problema, Yuma?

-Una pequeña complicación pero no es nada. Será mejor que me valla, tengo cosas que hacer, ya nos veremos.

-¿Cuándo? Siempre aplazas nuestras citas y cuando nos podemos ver, o surge algo o no estás por la labor… Empieza a creer que me evades sistemáticamente Yuma y eso me molesta – le reprendió directamente al alto Blondie de Rango superior.

-Eso son imaginaciones tuyas, soy un Blondie ocupado lo sabes, igual que tú, me marcho ya nos veremos – se despidió Yuma sin perder más tiempo.

Una vez fuera del apartamento de Touya se dio cuenta que no poseía medio de transporte. Una nueva llamada esta vez a su Mansión le proporcionó el vehículo que usaría en esos momentos. En el transcurso de tiempo que necesitó para que su transporte llegara, siguió intentando comunicarse con la persona que no había podido contactarse anteriormente y siempre con el mismo resultado. Sus llamadas eran rechazadas porque estaba seguro que ese intercomunicador estaba en activo y funcionando.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? – Preguntó al aire con pesar – necesito verte – susurró para si mismo después de introducirse en el aeromotor para dirigirse directamente a su Mansión.

Mansión Asato, habitación de Dark.

El alto Hacker estaba sentado frente a su unidad personal atendiendo una video conferencia privada, mientras su joven amante le esperaba dormitando sobre la amplia cama para no importunar al moreno.

-No debisteis atacar sin el plan completo, ha sido una perdida de tiempo, dinero y vidas inútilmente – amonestó Dark a su interlocutor.

-La situación es insostenible, teníamos que hacer algo no podemos seguir así.

-¿Y que habéis conseguido? Nada sino todo lo contrario, ahora estáis más vigilados y sitiado si es posible, habéis descubierto las cartas y me habéis dejado en desventaja. Ahora todo nuestro plan ya no sirve de nada. ZERO ha ampliado la Seguridad, me será imposible acceder a su red sin delatarme.

-Tú tienes contactos para hacerlo, no te será tan difícil si cuentas con la ayuda de…

-¿La ayuda de quien? – Mi principal fuente está inaccesible, ha surgido un imprevisto con él…

-¿Y Asato-sama? Él puede…

-Él no puede… además no quiero involucrarle más de lo necesario, ya tiene suficiente con proteger al Clan Winner y a su propia gente. No voy a permitir que ZERO le descubra, Solo. El padre Maxwell y tú habéis cometido una imprudencia.

-Teníamos muchas posibilidades de éxito y lo sabes – se defendió el rebelde.

-Pero no las suficientes, ten en cuenta una cosa Solo no estamos tratando de dar pelea una panda de Blondies egocéntricos sino a una arma muy tan poderosa como peligrosa. Con ZERO hay que ser más inteligente. Es una máquina diseñada para controlar hasta el mínimo detalle.

-De acuerdo nos equivocamos ¿Entonces que vamos hacer? Porque no pensamos en darnos por vencidos.

-Y no será así, por ahora desapareced, las cosas se tiene que cambiar, intentaré ponerme en contacto con mi principal fuente. Volveré ha intentar infiltrarme en NOVA si mi identidad no ha sido descubierta y procesaré a minar las defensas del sistema interno de ZERO. Cuando te avise tendrás que hacerte cargo de la Patrulla de Seguridad, ellos serán quienes nos pueden dar más problemas, con ZERO fuera de funcionamiento es cuando tus hombres podrán tomar el control no antes.

-Así se hará – aseguró Solo.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto – se despidió Dark.

-Como digas, nos vemos.

-¿Va todo bien? – se oyó la suave voz adormilada de Omi desde la cama.

-Perfecto precioso – mintió Dark para no asustar a su niño acercándose a el para situarse a su lado.

-¿Estás muy ocupado? – preguntó avergonzado el Pet.

-Para nada, dispones de todo mi tiempo precioso¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Es que… - se avergonzó al sentir los fuertes brazo de Dark alrededor de su cintura – no hemos estado mucho tiempo… a solas.

-Es verdad mi niño… pero ahora puedo compensarte – sonrió con sensualidad.

-No me llames niño… me hace sentir… infantil… poca cosa a tu lado – le reprochó algo molesto – no sé como demostrarte que no lo soy, soy un hombre… que…

-No digas tonterías precioso, claro que no eres un niño es una forma de hablar y sobre lo que dices de demostrarme que no lo eres…mmm se me ocurren un par de cosas que…, jeje – bromeó Dark.

-Tonto, en serio yo… soy consciente que no tengo experiencia en esto… que tú sí, er… has debido tener muchas parejas… ya sabes has debido de…

-¿Tener relaciones sexuales? – le ayudó a preguntar. Omi se sonrojó.

-Sí… eso y que conmigo tú... me prometiste tiempo me has tratado con respeto y carillo pero…

-¿Qué ocurre Omi, que intentas decirme? – preguntó confundido el moreno.

-No sé como decírtelo… cuando me propusiste ser tu pareja yo te pedí tiempo… estaba muy nervioso y confundido… he estado muchos años enamorado de Winner-sama – confesó finalmente avergonzado.

-Omi no… - interrumpió Dark inquieto por el cauce de la conversación.

-Déjame hablar Dark, ahora que he reunido el valor suficiente para confesártelo no me lo impidas por favor – rogó agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien como quieras Lindo – aceptó.

-Tenías razón aquella vez cuando dijiste que sentía algo más que cariño y agradecimiento por mi Señor, pero no me atreví a confesártelo por miedo a que… perdieses el interés en mí… tus muestras de aprecio y cariño me hicieron sentir especial, me sentí importante y no quise perder eso. Sabía que empezaba a sentir algo intenso por ti así que acepté tus avances prometiéndote que te respondería a tu propuesta después de un tiempo y hasta ahora no hemos vuelto hablar del tema.

Luego sucedió lo de el ataque a Winner-san y a mí persona… me cuidaste tanto… fue ahí cuando obtuve la respuesta que necesitaba… la que debía decirte y no me he atrevido…

-Omi si tú…

-Ssshhh – silenció a Dark posando sus dedos en los labios del moreno – Winner-sama es, ha sido y será siempre muy importante para mi Dark y eso no lo puedo cambiar…

-Omi, no lo digas por favor – suplicó por primera vez Dark ante el evidente rechazo de su propuesta de compromiso hacia el Pet.

-Escúchame… Durante la paliza que recibí… solo podía pensar en una cosa… estaba convencido que moriría… me aterré… y solo podía pensar en volver a ver a la persona que significaba tanto para mí, lo necesitaba a mi lado de la forma que fuera, quería estar a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Dark yo… - por un momento vio a Dark contener la respiración – yo… deseo ser tu pareja para el resto de mi vida.

-¿Quieres decir que aceptas…? – dijo incrédulo.

-Sí – sonrió tímidamente – ahora sé lo que siento por ti Dark… por ello quiero que a partir de ahora seamos una pareja para lo bueno y lo malo, si tú quieres claro.

-Oh por todos los Dioses Omi… claro que quiero, lo he querido desde que te vi. – le abrazó cariñosamente.

-Sigues sin tratarme como tu pareja Dark – dijo con tristeza – me abrazas como si me fuera a romper… me besas como si fuera un niño… dime que debo hacer para gustarte. Quiero ser una buena pareja… quiero ser un buen amante para ti – susurró casi sin voz avergonzado.

-Por eso estás molesto, no sabía que te molestase mi forma de actuar, creí que si me comportaba demasiado… efusivo contigo te asustaría Omi, no quise hacerte sentir mal – sonrió con picardía – debiste ser sincero conmigo, no sabía que quisieses que fuera más allá de simples caricias, si lo que querías es hacer el amor conmigo solo tendrías que decírmelo…

-Tondo no lo digas de esa manera suena…

-Suena perfecto – le interrumpió para después besarle con pasión – no sabes cuanto te he deseado Omi, las ganas que tenía de arrancarte la ropa y devorarte entero, pero tienes razón, te traté como algo delicado y no me di cuenta que eres un hombre con deseos e inquietudes también, perdóname – solicitó besando su cuello con amor.

-Mmm te perdonaré si… oh Dark abrázame fuerte, tuve tanto miedo al pensar que no podría volver a tus brazos – sollozó Omi expulsando todo el miedo que guardaba dentro de si después del ataque.

-Eso ya pasó amor, ahora estamos juntos y jamás me separaré de ti, te lo prometo – juró sin dejar de besar sus labios y cuello.

-Te amo tanto Dark… bésame hasta dejarme sin aliento… te necesito…

-Yo también te amo mi Lindo Omi…

-Hazme el amor – solicitó con timidez

-¿Estás seguro?

-Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo Dark… quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. – concedió el experto programador.

Con delicadeza Dark fue desprendiendo la ropa que vestía el joven Housepet, primero la blusa amplia deslizándola lentamente por sus hombros a la vez que sus labios se deslizaba por donde anterior mente estaba la tela que cubría la piel. Besos esparcidos por los hombros pálidos y suaves trazando ríos imaginaros por la piel temblorosa. Besos y caricias intercalados sobre el pecho, estómago y vientre de un receptivo Pet iba absorbiendo las nuevas sensaciones que despertaba el moreno en él.

Absorbido por el mar de nebulosas sensaciones, Omi no se percató de la desaparición del resto de su ropa yaciendo completamente desnudo sobre la cama siendo devorado por la mirada hambrienta de Dark.

-Eres precioso amor – afirmó Dark con deleite haciendo sonrojar aún más la inexperto Pet.

Sin querer dar tregua a su compañero de cama Dark comenzó a desvestirte frente a la atenta mirada de Omi, casi notando como los ojos del chico recorrían su piel conforme su ropa desaparecía lentamente. Se situó sobre las caderas del chico sin llegar a tener contacto con él. Su camisa ya había sido quitada mostrando su fuerte y bronceado torso, con sensualidad se llevó las manos a su nuca para deshacerse de la goma que sujetaba sus largos cabellos para dejarlos esparcir por su amplia espalda como una cascada de seda negra como el ébano más puro. Omi contenía la respiración.

-Mi amor acércate – le pidió viendo como se incorporaba de la cama con timidez hasta quedar sentado bajo sus piernas – si quieres tocarme hazlo – la mirada de Omi se lo había insinuado sin palabras.

Con timidez Omi posó sus manos sobre el ejercitado abdomen de Dark comprobando su textura fuerte pero suave a la vez. Primero las mantuvo inmóviles hasta que animado por la mirada llena de cariño y pasión fue tomando confianza para recorrer todo el pecho de su futuro amante. Dark tubo la sensación que la piel por la cual pasaba las manos Omi le ardía, con sorpresa sintió como los dedos aún algo indecisos abrían lentamente su pantalón el mantenía bajo un estricto encierro a su palpitante miembro deseoso de salir. Un jadeo incontenible le ocasión dichos dedos al pasearse traviesos por su sensible órgano, caricias sutiles pero altamente eróticas, mas gemido… más necesidad…

-Te deseo – confesó Dark ayudando a desprender su pantalón así como su ropa interior.

-Y yo a ti – aseguró Omi abrazando a Dark para quedar tendidos sobre la cama.

Sus cuerpos iniciaron su reconocimiento, piel con piel, brazos, piernas queriendo abarcarlo todo. Sus bocas danzando el antiguo ritual del apareamiento. Con cuidado acomodó a Omi sobre las sábanas sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle.

-Mmm aaaahhh! – gimió Omi al sentir como su miembro era estimulado por la mano de Dark mientras este descendía por su cuerpo hasta situarse junto frente a su sexo.

-Abre un poco más las piernas mi amor, no sientas vergüenza – solicitó pacientemente mientras comenzaba a manipular la zona.

Su lengua caliente y húmeda recorría las lampiñas ingles desde el inicio de su cadera hasta la parte interna del muslo rodeando los testículos hasta finalizar justo en su rosada entrada virginal. El latigazo de placer que sintió Omi hizo que necesitara agarrarse con fuerza a las sábanas ya el intenso placer le produjo un fuerte mareo.

-¡Por ZERO Dark! – Aulló de placer – no hagas eso es… es…

-Delicioso – le susurró en los labios al ponerse a su altura de nuevo – eres delicioso y me estás volviendo loco… mira como me tienes – le afirmó llevando la pálida mano del Pet a su miembro duro y caliente – tócame Omi yo también necesito saberte mío.

Omi con algo de torpeza inició una errática masturbación, guiándose por los sonidos producidos por el placer que iba sintiendo Dark. Pronto se dio cuenta que no iba muy mal encaminado al notar como se tensaba.

-Ahhh espera, espera – jadeó Dark – ufff Dios si sigues así no aguantaré… y deseo verterme dentro de ti mmmm.

-No digas esas cosas, me da vergüenza aaaahhhh – gimió al sentir de nuevo estimular su entrada.

-No tengas vergüenza amor, pronto te acostumbrarás a mis comentarios esto solo es el principio, jeje. Ahora quiero te relajes, iré lentamente si sientes muchas molestias me lo dices y me detendré¿de acuerdo?

-Mmm siiiiiiii – respondió moviendo su pelvis contra la de Dark.

Ambos miembros se acariciaron intensificado las sensaciones. Con un giro Dark consiguió por a Omi sobre su cuerpo, su bocas no se despegaban la una de la otra solo para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para volverse a entretener la una con la otras. Guido por el placer Omi comenzó a refregarse sobre Dark estimulando los dos sexos. Una de las manos de Dark la sintió sobre su trasero, le acariciaba masajeando la zona hasta llegar de nuevo a su entrada masajeándola superficialmente. Cuando la sintió pulsante y receptiva llevó su otra mano a la boca de Omi para que humedeciera sus dedos. El Pet enseguida comprendió el mensaje y se dispuso solícito a cumplir con la tarea. Con la mano temblorosa Dark tubo que contenerse ante tan sensual estimulación de sus falanges, el pequeño Pet sin saberlo era todo sensualidad y erotismo en persona. Llevó su mano con los dedos lubricados junto a su compañera que no había dejado la tarea de estimular el esfínter y con cuidado introdujo el primer dedo.

-Mmmmmm aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gimió Omi complacido.

-¿Te… te ice daño? – jadeó Dark al percibir las reacciones del castaño sobre su propio cuerpos sobre estimulado - ¿voy por buen camino.

-Mmmmm siiiiiii sigue así aaahhhhhh – se balanceada ansioso. Toda timidez había quedado olvidada antes los estímulos que recibía.

Un segundo dedo no se hizo esperar, el cuerpo de Omi seguía contorsionándose danzando sobre el cuerpo de Dark como una serpiente. El pequeño Pet comenzó a pedir más, su cuerpo ardía, su mente estaba nublada por el placer, jamás había sentido nada parecido. Tres dedos eran lo que estimulaban hasta que la necesidad se hizo primordial.

Con firmeza Dark situó su hinchado miembro justo a las puertas del paraíso enfilándose solo lo suficiente para que Omi sintiera la presión inicial.

-A… ahora todo dependerá de… ti… mmmm. Omi – jadeó Dark aferrándose a las caderas estrechas del Pet para anclarse en ellas, frenando su instinto.

-Ahhhhhh!!! Darkkkkk no pares – suplicó Omi.

-No pienso… moverme mmmm, deberás… deberás hacerlo tú… así controlarás mejor las… las molestias que puedas sentir… pero por todos los Dioses Omi hazlo rápido.

-Mmmmmm aaaahhhhh valeeeeeeeeee – jadeó al comenzar a deslizarse sobre el sexo de Dark.

Avanzaba con lentitud para martirio de moreno, una tortura que por poco lo lleva a la locura pero cuando sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección, ambos gritaron de placer. El poco control de Dark se esfumó, pidiéndole que le diera el tiempo necesario a su amante para que se acostumbrara pero le fue imposible. Un lento pero profundo vaivén su produjo casi al instante.

Omi jadeaba con fuerza, el dolor inicial estaba desapareciendo con rapidez, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Dark recostándose parcialmente sobre su cuerpo. Con cada envite la necesidad de ambos aumentaba así como la velocidad de los envistes. La pasión los estaba devorando a los dos amantes.

-Mmmm si Darkkkkk, más rápido – pedía mientras cabalgaba sobre las poderosas caderas del Hacker.

-Diosssssssss Omi asiiiiii muévete asíiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiiiii ooooohhhhhh.

-Aaaaahhhhh sssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiii asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii másssssssssss profundooooooooo aaahhhhhhh no aguantoooo masssssssssssss Darkkkkkkkk

-Mmmmmmm uuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffffffffff asiiiiiiiiii asiiiiiiiiiiiii asiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaahhhhhhhh yo tampocoooo aguantooooo mássssssssss aaaaaaaaahhhhhh córreteeee Omi correteeeee conmigo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii venga ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Aahhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy me voyyyyyyy DAAAARRRKKKK

-OMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Omi cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo satisfecho y feliz de Dark, rápidamente sintió como era abrazado y colocado al lado del moreno para su mayor comodidad, sentía las piernas algo entumecidas por los exigentes movimientos así como un leve escozor en su parte trasera.

-¿Estás bien mi amor? – preguntó sonriente Dark.

-Mmmm mejor que nunca aunque mañana creo que me dolerá todo, jeje . No estoy acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio, jeje.

-Jeje se te pasará y con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, jeje. Ha sido fantástico Omi, eres increíble – le aseguró besando sus labios con devoción.

-Lo mismo digo Dark, ha sido maravilloso, gracias por portarte tan dulce conmigo.

-No hay de que precioso. Ahora descansemos, creo que no nos echarán de menos hasta la hora de la comida, podremos seguir holgazaneando un par de horas más, jeje.

-O haciendo el amor, jeje – rió pícaramente abrazándose al cuello del moreno.

-O haciendo el amor – aprobó Dark con una sonrisa para besarle con pasión después.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron entre besos caricias y encuentros apasionados sin que nadie les molestase.

Continuará…

NOTAS: Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic casi olvidad. Lamento mi desaparición, jamás pensé que fuera tan duradera, uff más de un año sin deciros nada pero debido a un cúmulo de circunstancias me mantuvieron apartada de aquí. Hay tantas cosas que decir que sería demasiado largo, solo deciros que lamento la ausencia, lamento no haber respondido a aquellos review que me llegaron. Por ello este capitulo os lo dedico a todos vosotros, que mantuvisteis la esperanza a que siguiera dándoos la lata un poco más, jamás fue mi intención dejar abandonaba esta historia, a pesar que pueda ausentarme por largo tiempo (espero que no vuelva a ocurrir) esta historia jamás quedará incompleta.

También debo confesar que mi regreso a sido en parte por dos motivos, uno por dar la satisfacción a dos de mis más queridas amigas Uru y Carmin, que a pesar de la distancia siempre estaremos juntas y otro no sé si decir el más significativo o no porque la verdad fue un choque muy fuerte para mi, es que este capitulo y toda la obra entera se la quiero dedicar a una gran escritora y "GRAN" con letras mayúsculas, que nos dejó hace unas semanas. Como admiradora suya me vi en la obligación de reaccionar antes esta apatía que me consumía, ella siempre tubo palabras dulces y alentadoras sobre mis trabajos, fue una, como muchas de Uds., que esperaba mi continuación. Su perdida me hizo ver que con un poco de esfuerzo de mi parte, y quiero pensar consigo, puedo llenar vuestras vidas con un poquito de alegría, un toco de mi cariño queda impreso con estas letras y me gustaría pensar que os llega, por eso me dolió no podérselo hacer llegar a esta persona en concreto. Por ellos Alex, esta humilde historia va dedicada en exclusiva a tu personas, allá donde te encuentres siempre te tendré en mi memoria y en mi corazón. A esa Hilandera que tejió mundos imaginarios que nos mantuvo presa y encantados.

A ti mi querida Alex la Hilandera de Sueños.

Nunca te olvidará Chipita


	15. Cap XV Contra la espada y la pared

PREMIUM

Cap. XV Contra la espada y la pared

Medio día, apartamentos Touya.

-¿Ya lo tienes? – preguntó a su interlocutor.

-Así es. Mi contacto en Registros me lo acaba de confirmar – respondió observando la sonrisa que brotaba del rostro de Touya a través de la video conferencia.

-Eso es magnífico¿para cuando lo tendré en mi poder?.

-Primero deben llevarlo a la Central de Registros para la entrevista y reconocimiento de rutina, al cabo de unos días se les comunicará la resolución. A los dos días de la sentencia estarán obligados a entregártelo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Jaja, eso me encanta, jaja. Así que en menos de una semana ya tendré el mocoso en mi poder, jeje.

-¿Y que harás con el mocoso? Por que dudo que le dediques ni cinco minutos para su educación – comentó Kato, su mano derecha.

-Ya he pensado en ello, estoy convencido que vendrá con uno de sus progenitores, seguramente el trenzado, ya que lo estará amamantando. Le permitiré que se quede con él unas semanas, después me lo llevaré algún orfanato de los nuestros, ya sabes para que lo críen y lo eduquen a ser un Pet sumiso, jeje y para cuando tenga la edad necesaria lo venderé a buen precio, pero antes lo cataré por supuesto, jeje.

-Sinceramente, creo que pierdes el tiempo¿y con el trenzado que harás? Él es libre no podrás retenerlo mucho si le arrebatas a su crío.

-Se quedará igualmente, un buen chantaje emocional siempre funciona, incluso con un poco de suerte, podré encargarle algunos hermanitos, para mantenerle ocupado, jajaja. De ese modo podré recuperar parte de lo que perdí por culpa de Zech.

-No sé si te resultará pero suerte. Te dejo, tengo mucho trabajo en estos días. Y Touya, mantente alejado de cualquier altercado, las cosas están muy complicadas y ZERO muy inestable, por periodos de tiempo amplios gracias a los dioses, consigue recuperar su precario control pero hay momentos que recae después. Por suerte no ha ocurrido nada grave… aún.

-Tendré que ir a verle, puedo aprovecharme de su inestabilidad para…

-Touya no, que te acabo de decir. Puede ser peligros, ZERO no está actuando racionalmente, no a menos a lo esperado o a los que estamos acostumbrados. La perdida de Zech…

-¡¡ZECH, ZECH, ZECH…!! Siempre Zech, ya estoy harto. Este es mi momento y voy aprovecharlo.

-Pero aún así está Max…

-No por mucho tiempo – interrumpió el Blondie.

-¿Qué pretendes Touya? – preguntó preocupado Kato, el que el Blondie se pusiera en peligro siempre le repercutía a él.

-Por ahora nada, pero pronto dejará de ser un problema para mí si todo sale bien.

-Touya…

-¡Basta!, no olvides para quien trabajas. Tu trabajo es brindarme la Seguridad, te pago para eso nada más, de mis asuntos me ocupo yo, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces de eso Kato, así que ocúpate de hacer bien tu trabajo, yo haré el mío.

-¡Si no te metieras en tantos problemas mi trabajo sería impecable¡Siempre tengo que lavar tus trapos sucios y no me pagas para eso! – gritó Kato molesto.

-¡Te pago para lo que me dé la gana! Si no estás capacitado para hacer bien tu trabajo es otra cosa. ¡Presenta tu renuncia y listo! Hay miles de Blondies que estarían gustosos de ocupar tu puesto de trabajo.

-Eres… haz lo que te dé la gana, te avisé, cuando todo te estalle en la cara ya me lo dirás, te dejo, tengo que asegurarme que tu culo no se queme en esta rebelión – anunció cortando la comunicación sin dejar que el Blondie se despidiera si quiera.

-Maldito desgraciado – masculló Touya furioso desde su despacho.

Esa tarde se dirigiría a NOVA, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos el estado de ZERO y valorar sus posibilidades. En el estado en que se encontraba sería muy fácilmente manipulable y sin Zech que le importunase… sería el nuevo favorito, el número uno y ZERO le iba a ayudar en eso.

Atardeciendo, Mansión Yuma Tsukoiji.

-Tsukoiji-sama – llamó un Freepet al señor de la Mansión que descansada en el dormitorio principal – Tsukoiji-sama, lamento importunarle pero…

-Adelante – respondió Yuma.

El maduro Freepet entró ante la orden de su amo. Lo encontró sentado en su amplia cama intentando curarse las heridas que plagan su pecho y espalda, a demás de los brazos.

-¡Por ZERO Tsukoiji-sama¿Por qué no nos avisó que estaba herido? Hubiéramos…

-No es necesario, Phil, son solo unos arañazos, me duele más el orgullo que otra cosa.

-¡Pero el ha acuchillado! – exclamó al ver como se amo se cambiaba la gana sucia de sangre seca del abdomen por una limpia – déjeme hacerlo, por favor…

-Ufff… como quieras, pero ya te dije que no es nada grave, además ya me hicieron las primeras curas en casa de Touya…

-¿Touya… Touya Sanada, señor?. Pensé que había dejado de rondar esas nocivas compañías…

-Y así era hasta… joder Phil cuidado – se quejó al notar una punzada de dolor en su hombro, tenía una fea quemadura de arma láser.

-Lo siento Señor, pero hay que desinfectar bien esta quemadora si no quiere que quede marca – se disculpó el Pet de unos cincuenta años, otras de las extravagancias del Blondie, conservar a un Pet tan viejo era casi impensable para un Blondie de su posición.

-No importa sigue… ¿Qué querías Phil¿Para que me buscabas?, dije que necesitaba descansar.

-Lo sé Señor, pero llegó un sobre, seguramente una factura y con el membrete de Sex City y pensé que…

-¡¡Maldición!! Lo había olvidado, con todo el asunto de anoche no me acordé.

-Eso mismo pensé Señor, que se había olvidad, jeje. ¿A que sector pertenecen esta vez? - Preguntó con confianza el Pet refiriéndose al contenido del sobre.

-Del Sector L9, de los peores si me lo permites decir – aseguró el Blondie. Su Pet acabada de terminar de curarle y se estaba vistiendo con una holgada blusa de seda blanca.

-He oído hablar de aquel lugar, es una pena – comentó apesadumbrado – ¿que hay que hacer con la partida de Pets?.

-Lo de siempre mi buen Phil… pero esta vez hay que tener cuidado, creo que me están vigilando, mantenlos unas semanas más en la Mansión y luego hazlos desaparecer como siempre.

-Como ordene Señor – respondió solícito.

-Ah… Phil. Hay dos niños muy pequeños en la partida, que tengan todo lo necesario.

-Así se hará Señor.

-Una cosa más antes de marcharte… ¿Has tenido noticias de él?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Lo lamento – respondió con tristeza, sabía como se debería estar sintiendo su Señor – hemos intentado comunicarnos a lo largo de toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, ni en su trabajo, ni en su piso privado se encuentra… lo lamento, seguiremos intentándolo Señor.

-Te lo agradezco Phil – contestó girándose para dirigirse de nuevo a la cama no quería que lo vieran abatido – que un coche valla cuanto antes a Sex City, no quiero que mis Pet pasen ni un minuto más allí y que liquiden la cuenta.

-Así lo ordenaré que lo hagan Señor, ahora descanse, le avisaré en cuanto lleguen y para la cena Señor.

-Perfecto Phil, por lo demás que no me molesten.

-Que descanse Señor.

Dos horas después, una partida de asustados Pets hacía su arribo a la gran Mansión Tsukoiji. Se les instaló provisionalmente con rapidez así como se les explicó sus nuevas obligaciones y posición dentro de la Mansión, al día siguiente conocerían a su nuevo Señor. Después de ser aseados y alimentados se dispusieron a descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Mansión Asato.

Los Soles de Gundam se ocultaban dando por finalizado otro día más.

La actividad en todo Gundam se iniciaba a primera hora como era habitual. La situación no era muy diferente a los días posteriores al ataque sufrido por los Darkers.

Para los habitantes de la Mansión Asato la inquietud y el nerviosismo se había instalado en sus corazones, hoy era el día en el cual se debían personar en el Centro de Registro de ERON.

Max y Wufei se apresuraban a atender y vestir a Júnior a la vez que unos preocupados Premiums hacían lo mismo con su pequeño Mill.

-Tengo miedo – confesó Duo saliendo de su habitación con un dormidito Millardo en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes amor, no pasará nada, solo es una revisión de rutina. Tenemos nuestros papeles en regla, no nos podrán quietar a Mill – aseguró abrazando a su esposo.

-¿Podemos pasar antes a saludar a Zech?

-Claro cariño – dirigió a su esposo e hijo a la habitación del rubio durmiente.

Durante unos minutos hablaron con el rubio que seguía estático en su cama. Habían tomado la costumbre de hablarse entre ellos como si el Blondie les fuese a contestar en cualquier momento. De ese modo querían pensar que mantenían informado a su amante.

-Bueno nos vamos amor – besó Duo en los labios a Zech – estoy nervioso pero cuanto antes pasemos este trago antes estaremos de vuelta a casa – le dijo al rubio sentando a su bebé cerca del Blondie – Mill, dile hola y adiós a tu papi.

-Aaaguuuu aaaagguuuu – balbuceó feliz el infante acercándose al rostro durmiente del rubio dándole suaves palmaditas en busca de alguna carantoña por parte de Zech.

-No vemos más tarde Zech – se despidió Heero besando también los suaves besos de Zech – despierta pronto – rogó. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno del cual solo Zech podría sacarlos del atolladero.

Con una seguridad que no sentían, los Premiums se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde Max y Wufei con Júnior en brazos los esperaban con impaciencia.

-Buenos días¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó Max comprendiendo el estado de los Premiums

-Nerviosos – respondió Duo con una sonrisa forzada aferrando a su bebé a su pecho.

-Todo saldrá bien Duo – aseguró Wufei abrazando a su amigo para darle ánimos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos allí? – preguntó Heero.

-Supongo que un par de horas, pero no te lo aseguro. Si quieren nos pueden tener allí todo el día – comentó Max – por eso será mejor irnos ya.

-¿Treize nos acompañará? – preguntó Heero.

-Sí nos llevará al Centro de Registros y se quedará con nosotros, para mayor seguridad – informó Max – en la Mansión se quedarán sus hombres y Dark y Trowa también se quedará por si pasase cualquier cosa durante nuestra ausencia.

-Así podrá estar pendiente de Q-chan – comentó Duo.

-Buenos será mejor que nos vallamos ya. Max tiene todos los papeles necesarios – afirmó Wufei.

-El vehículo está listo – informó Treize entrando por la puerta del vestíbulo – Cuando quiera Asato-sama.

Max y los demás se dirigieron al vehículo estacionado frente la puerta de la Mansión, no tardarían más de veinte minutos en llegar a su destino. Guardaron silencio en todo el trayecto, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos y dudas.

Centro de Registros de Propiedad y Protectorado.

Un alto Freepet les dio la bienvenida. Con la frialdad característica de Max le entregó la primera hoja del dossier de sus expedientes para remitirlos a la sección pertinente del gran completo.

Complejo que consistía en cuatro edificios en uno, donde la parte central era un gran jardín con techo acristalado por el cual los grandes soles de Gundam acariciaban su estructura con los primeros rayos de la mañana.

-Buenos días, Asato-sama. Un gusto verle por nuestras instalaciones. Nunca le habíamos visto por aquí.

-Lo sé, me indica a que sección debo dirigirme para solucionar estos expedientes. Se nos comunicó ayer que nos personáramos personalmente en las Instalaciones.

-Haber déjeme ver Asato-sama – le pidió educadamente tomando los dossier – Mmm ya veo, estos expedientes son para la Sección de Registros de Propiedad, por ello deberá ir a la Torre dos Planta 5ª allí deberá entregar ambos expedientes y le informarán que hacer – le informó amablemente el Pet, un leve gestó de tristeza cubrió momentáneamente al alto pelirrojo – que tenga suerte – le dijo al Blondie de alto Rango para después saludar con la cabeza a sus acompañantes con algo de pesar, que notaron perfectamente. Para después entregarle los expedientes a Max

-Esto no me gusta – murmuró Duo caminando tras Max hacia la Torres que les había indicado el Freepet pelirrojo.

-Sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho – aseguró Heero al ver la reacción del Pet.

-No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas – aventuró Treize – los Pet que encontraremos por aquí no pueden ser muy imparciales en según que situaciones.

-Por eso mismo – intervino de nuevo Heero – no me ha gustado para nada la mira que nos ha dedicado. Sabe algo.

-Eso lo averiguaremos pronto – finalizó la conversación Max haciendo subir a los chicos al ascensor de la Torre.

Una nueva recepción les saludó nada más abrir puertas de elevador. Otro Freepet, ésta vez largo pelo castaño claro les instó a que se acercaran para entrega los expedientes. Vestía igual que todos los Pets de la Institución, Traje dos piezas color crema de pantalones rectos y ajustado y chaqueta cruzada tres cuartos de manga larga. El emblema de la empresa descansaba en el lado derecho del pecho.

-Buenos días Asato-sama, veo que ha llegado temprano, me informaron ayer que vendría Ud. con… - se silenció contemplando a la extravagante comitiva que seguía al Blondie.

-Personas a mi cargo – informó el Blondie.

-Er.. Sí claro. Los están esperando para la entrevista en los despachos 12 y 15 de la Planta 6ª Asato-sama.

-¿Serán entrevistas por separado? – Preguntó Max sorprendido – soy el representante temporal del matrimonio Yuy, por ello asumí que debía de estar presente en la entrevista.

-Me temo que no podrá ser así, al menos en la primera entrevista Asato-sama. Quieren hablar con ellos en privado.

-¿Puede mi Freepet estar presente? – preguntó haciendo referencia a Treize.

-Tampoco podrá ser Asato-sama, después quizás pero ahora…

-Entiendo, bueno no nos demoremos más. 6ª Planta¿cierto?

-Así es Asato-sama – respondió entregando los expedientes.

-Bien, adiós.

-Todo esto se trata de algún tipo de trampa, estoy seguro – aseguró Heero nada más cerrarse las puertas de ascensor.

-Me temo que sí – dijo Max – por ello debéis de ser muy precavidos. Se han asegurado que nadie de nosotros estemos en la reunión para preveniros de cualquier transgiversación que se pueda dar durante la entrevista.

-Responder solo a preguntas directas – les sugirió Treize – si tenéis cualquier duda no respondáis, decid que fue Winner-sama quien se ocupaba de todo. Pero aún así no mostréis dudas antes ellos. No contradeciros entre vosotros y mostraos unidos. Juntos seréis fuertes.

-Así lo haremos – aseguró Heero.

-Si te sientes inquieto y alterado y no aguantas la presión Duo – intervino Wufei esta vez – alega que tienes que alimentar a Mill, solicita ir otra estancia para amamantar a tu bebé así ganarás algo de tiempo para tranquilizarte. No puedes mostrarte débil.

-Lo… lo intentaré – murmuró indeciso el trenzado.

-Piensa que el destino de tu bebé está en tus manos Duo – le increpó Max – en gran parte dependerá de la actuación que demostréis allí dentro.

-Está bien, estoy listo – se animó Duo.

La conversación se dio por terminada en cuanto se situaron frente a las puertas de los despachos indicados dejando atrás la sala de estar que había atravesado.

-Suerte – ofreció Wufei a sus amigos.

-Yo les esperaré en la sala que acabamos de dejar Asato-sama – comunicó Treize.

-Perfecto, nos vemos pronto. Heero toma tu expediente, que no se queden ningún documento sin hacer una copia antes.

-Bien… nos vemos dentro de un rato – de despidió llamando al despacho para entrar segundo después.

Mientras en NOVA

Touya llegaba a primera hora a las instalaciones de Nova. Lo primero que hizo fue solicitar un informe del estado del laboratorio y tareas que requirieran una pronta solución.

Las primeras horas las dedicó a solventar pequeños incidentes, reforzar la seguridad de NOVA, así como la situación de ZERO.

El funcionamiento estaba siendo correcto, todos sus enlaces que habían sufrido algún daño habían sido reparados. ZERO volvía a tener el 90 del control de ERON: las comunicaciones, el suministro eléctrico, suministros de agua o gases, todo ya estaba siendo controlado por la eficiente máquina que era ZERO. Solo durante pequeños periodos sufría alteraciones imprevisibles pero no presentaba ningún problema para la vida cotidiana de los Blondies o de la ciudad.

Con decisión Touya se dirigió a la 10ª y última planta de NOVA. Allí encontraría a ZERO, tenía que comenzar a poner en marcha su plan estratégico.

-Buenos días mi queridísimo ZERO¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – preguntó melosamente Touya al holograma de ZERO que se encontraba en posición de descanso, estático de pie con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días mí querido Touya. Hace días que no te presentabas por aquí. ¿A que has venido querido?.

-Es verdad ZERO, lamento la ausencia, pero he estado ocupado, todos estos últimos incidentes me han mantenido casi fuera de NOVA, pero eso se acabó. Desde hoy vendré todo los días a verte.

-Gracias querido pero no es necesario, se que han sido días difíciles. Pero poco a poco todo se solucionará.

-Sé que eres muy capaz de hacerlo pero… se que te afectó mucho la muerte de Zech – un leve parpadeo de las luces en toda la planta le indicó a Touya que estaba tocando las teclas necesarias – y también sé que jamás llegaré a ser tan importante para ti como lo fue él.

-Todos sois importantes para mí – aseguró ZERO con tristeza.

-Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que Zech era especial para ti… me gustaría no sé… poder, no ocupar su lugar pero estar para ti como lo estaba Zech. Después de todo Zech no era tan leal a ti como lo soy yo – dejó caer la información con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me era leal? Zech era un ejemplo a seguir él…

-No me gusta hablar mal de un amigo ZERO pero para serte sincero Zech no era lo que aparentaba.

-¡¡EXPLICATE!! – rugió molesto, haciendo subir la intensidad de las luces en su ataque de furia.

-¡Cálmate ZERO! – Gritó impresionado – si te vas a poner así no te cuento nada. Solo pretendía abrirte los ojos, nada más.

-Explícate – exigió más calmado.

-Me refería a sus relaciones con los Pets, más allá del divertimento como se establece en las normas.

-¿Lo dices por esos Premiums que te arrebataron? Estás molesto por eso y por ello hablas mal de uno de tus hermanos, debería darte vergüenza – amonestó al rubio.

-Eso no es verdad ZERO y si no quieres ver la verdad allá tú, solo quería darte mi apoyo incondicional y tú lo desprecias por el recuerdo de ese Blondie desagradecido que solo se preocupaba por si mismo y que encima te hacía desplantes cuando no estabas presente.

-No te desprecio Touya es solo que no creo que lo que aseguras sea verdad – le dijo apaciguando la molestia de su Blondie, no podía creer que su más preciado Blondie, Zech, le hubiera engañado como afirmaba Touya.

-¿No me cree? Pues te lo demostraré – le prometió – tú mejor que nada sabes las veces que reuyó tu contacto, las veces que le insististe en que te viniera a ver cuando yo siempre lo hecho sin que me lo pidieras. Y sobre los Premium… no me refería a ellos, aunque debes darme la razón en eso, Zech me los quitó suciamente, pero dejemos el tema. Me refería a todos los Pets que ha hecho desaparecer de la circulación sin dejar rastro, o casi sin dejar rastro. De cómo saboteaba los registros de clones o como alteraba los nacimientos, creando Pets cuando debían ser Blondies…

-¡Eso es imposible! – volvió a gritar ZERO.

-¿¡Imposible!? Sabes que es cierto, las estadísticas así lo dicen y ¿quien era el encargado de revisar esas estadísticas?¿Quien controlaba los embriones¡Lo sabes pero no quieres creerlo?.

-Mentira – dijo en voz baja sin atreverse a rebatir las acusaciones de Touya. El mejor que nadie sabía de los rumores de estos mismos hechos y como muchos otros Blondies culpaba a Zech de irregularidades, no solo era Touya quien le acusaba.

-Con facilidad podrías obtener la verdad, si examinas bien los trabajos de Zech que realizó bajo su supervisión lo sabrás. Yo en cambio siempre he cumplido con tus cometidos, te he sido fiel hasta el fin.

-Zech… mi Zech.

-Y lo peor no es solo eso… ha sido quien incubó el germen de la sublevación. No dudaría en pensar que todo lo que está pasando halla sido en parte por su culpa. Ha infectado a buenos Blondies con sus ideales de igualdad hacia los Pets y los Darkers, protege a Blondies débiles y de dudosa reputación, como su hermano Quatre o la hembra esa, Relena, hasta protege a Pets desprestigiados o despreciados como el Pet de Yuma Tsukoiji o mi antiguo Pet Ian.

-Ya basta, Touya ya basta – pidió alterado ZERO, que comenzó a caminar por toda la sala con desesperación.

Touya estaba consiguiendo envenenar la memoria de su adorado Zech. Estaba consiguiendo que todo su amor por el se transformara en odio y resentimiento.

-Pero eso es pasado mi Creador – dijo fingiendo humildad acercándose al holograma – mírame Señor, ahora yo estoy aquí, seré tu más leal servidor – Touya cogió las manos del holograma comprobando que podía sentirlas. Un sentimiento de rechazo se instaló en su cerebro pero luchó por ocultarlo, era desagradable sentir su toque pero aún así fingió lo contrario. – soy tuyo mi Señor, tú me creaste y te debo la vida – llevó las manos de ZERO a su rostro – te serviré y te amaré hasta que muera – se inclinó y posó sus labios en los artificiales de ZERO – y te juro que me vengaré de todos aquellos que te hicieron daño.

-¿Daño? – preguntó sorprendido tanto por el beso como por la afirmación de Touya. Zech jamás había accedido a ninguna muestra de cariño que no fuera una simple caricia en su mejilla.

-Sí daño, Zech te hizo daño, te hizo llorar, y no solo él sino todo lo que representa, debe pagar por lo que te hizo, aunque ahora esté muerto, nuestra venganza será sobre lo que él amaba y apreciaba, así se revolverá en su tumba. Te despreció ZERO, no lo olvides, yo puedo darte mucho más de lo que te dio Zech. Yo puedo llegar a amarte – concedió.

-Touya… - acarició la mejilla del Blondie. Siempre había tenido la esperanza que Zech le llegase a amar como Touya estaba dispuesto hacer. Deseaba sentirse amado anhelada ese sentimiento humano.

-Sé que aún no me crees del todo pero te demostraré que es verdad, te daré las pruebas que necesitas para que creas en mí.

-Touya no…

-No digas nada – se separó lentamente de ZERO – déjame que te lo demuestre – ahora debo volver al trabajo. Nos veremos pronto – se despidió acercándose de nuevo al holograma para depositar un nuevo beso en los fríos labios de ZERO – Adiós mi Señor y Creador.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y de la Planta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus planes ya estaban en marcha y mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Pronto… muy pronto me desharé de los indeseables, jajaja.

Centro Registros Propiedad y Protectorado.

-Pues eso es todo Asato-sama – comentó uno de los Freepets que le estaba entrevistado junto a Wufei – Lamento que tuviera que desplazarse hasta aquí para tanto papeleo burocrático. No estábamos muy seguros de cómo procedería, por ello procesamos a seguir con los pasos normales y establecidos en un Registro de Propiedad.

-Pero ya ha quedado claro que no sería un Registro de Propiedad ordinario. Júnior aparecerá en sus Registros como mi hijo y heredero, será un Blondie con plenos derechos, no un Pet o un Freepet¿supongo que eso quedó claro, verdad?.

-Por supuesto Asato-sama, desde hoy mismo este pequeño queda registrado como hijo del Blondie de 1ª Elite 2º Rango Maxwell Asato, y su nombre completo será Max Asato, heredero universal de la Familia Asato.

-¿Quiere que le proporcionemos ayuda adecuada para la crianza de su hijo Asato-sama?- preguntó el segundo de los Blondies que se había reunido para la entrevista.

-Tengo toda la ayuda necesaria – respondió mirando a Wufei que entretenía a Júnior en sus brazos.

-No lo dudo pero no le interesaría alguien más adecuado a su futura posición, ya me entiendo, por muy bueno que sea un Pet…

-Eso lo decidiré yo – atajó la verborrea del Blondie con molestia - El Pet Wufei – escupió con desprecio la palabra Pet, no por la palabra en si sino porque se veía obligado a referirse así a Wufei - es plenamente adecuado. Solo confío en él para el cuidado de mi hijo. Así que una vez ya firmado todos los documentos solicitados, me retiro, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Claro Asato-sama, puede marcharse con su hijo tranquilamente – se levantaron para saludarse respetuosamente.

-¿Mi hijo tendrá que pasar el reconocimiento médico de rigor? – preguntó Max.

-O no Asato-sama, para Ud. no será necesario, conocemos de sobras sus referencias, no se preocupe, pueden regresar con tranquilidad a su hogar. El pequeño Asato-san ya es oficialmente suyo.

-Antes de partir veré como va la entrevista del matrimonio Yuy – comentó ya más tranquilo, si la entrevista había sido como la suya no habría problema alguno.

-Er… ¿el matrimonio Yuy está bajo su tutela? – preguntó con nerviosismo uno de los Blondies.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo dice¿Hay algún problema?.

-Eh. No no claro que no, es que me imagino que el caso de ese matrimonio no sea tan rápido de solucionar como el suyo Asato-sama.

-¿Por qué lo dice?.

-Por… - los Blondies se miraron uno al otro sin saber que decir al respecto – por… ya sabe… su… su fama le precede… eso, sí claro, su fama le precede – se apresuró a responder saliendo del aprieto que se había metido.

-Claro, y el matrimonio Yuy no es conocido – intervino el otro Blondie a la defensa de su compañero – solo eso Asato-sama.

-Bueno esperaré si es necesario, hemos venido todos juntos y nos iremos juntos – aseguró Max.

Con seguridad salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la salita donde Treize les estaría esperando para esperar allí a los jóvenes Premiums.

-Ha ido rápido – comentó Treize al verles – solo han tardado una hora pensé que tardaría algo más.

-Y yo también, ufff- bufó más tranquilo Wufei, durante toda la entrevista tubo que mantenerse callado y al margen de toda conversación como el Pet que representaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido?.

-Bien- respondió Max sonriendo con cariño a su pareja – me da la impresión que intentaban contentarme para que no preguntara demasiado por la procedencia de este pequeñín – comentó acariciando los rubios cabellos del bebé – enseguida han accedido a registrar a Júnior como mi hijo. Me sorprende lo rápido que ha sido.

-Lo más seguro que sea por eso mismo, tenerle contento hará que no te preguntes de la procedencia de Asato-chan, al menos es lo que ellos creen, jeje – bromeó Treize.

-Eso es, jeje – bromeó también Max – Por cierto Wufei, lamento lo de ahí dentro yo…

-Tranquilo Max, se que debías aparentar, aquí solo soy un Pet

-Me hubiera gustado que no solo yo fuera su padre…

-Lo sé pero por ahora será mejor así, al menos de cara a la sociedad. Sé muy bien mi papel de puertas de casa para dentro, con eso me basta – susurró Wufei acercándose a su Señor para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Gracias – respondió Max a su Pet - ¿Has sabido algo de Heero y Duo? – preguntó a su mano derecha.

-No por ahora no ha salido nadie, creo que ellos tardarán algo más.

Y efectivamente, Heero y Duo, salieron hora y media después de Max y su familia. Los rostros de los Premiums no eran muy tranquilizadores, Duo parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – se apresuró a preguntar Max al verlos llegar.

-No lo sé ni yo – respondió Heero confundido – nos han ordenado que llevemos a Millardo a la Planta 8ª allí le tiene que hacer un chequeo completo.

-¿Pero no te han dicho nada más? – preguntó Treize.

-No, solo que valláramos ahora, nos esperan allí.

-¿Pero como ha ido la entrevista?¿Que os han preguntado¿Duo te encuentras bien? – preguntó Wufei preocupado al ver el dolor en los ojos del trenzado.

-No nos han dejado defendernos – respondió Duo aferrado a su bebé que se encontraba inquieto en sus brazos.

-Defenderos¿de que? – preguntó Max, comenzando a caminar de nuevo al ascensor.

-Les explicamos la situación – comenzó a explicar Heero – pero nos han dicho que eso no era necesario. Comenzaron a atacarnos con acusaciones, alegaron una serie de situaciones, nos acusaban de infinidades de cargos, desde abandono del hogar hasta alborotadores, de ladrones a cómplices de asesinato.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido – acusó Treize.

-Querían desprestigiarnos, acorralarlos para responder a alguna de sus acusaciones y así poder obtener alguna prueba para rechazar nuestro derecho a la paternidad – dijo Heero

-Nos… nos han acusado de ser cómplices de la muerte de Zech… - sollozó Duo.

-Duo tienes que tranquilizarte – abrazó Wufei a su amigo – me imagino que ha debido de ser horrible estar allí adentro.

-Parecía que daban por echo que debíamos entregar a mi bebé, snif..

-Eso no sucederá – aseguró Wufei.

Heero miraba impotente la escena con su esposo como protagonista. Su mal presentimiento se estaba acrecentado por momentos.

La 8ª planta era el área Sanitaria, con pasos tembloroso Duo y los demás se acercaron a otro mostrador, donde otro Freepet les indicó una sala de espera.  
Durante toda la mañana casi no había visto a nadie por las plantas que había visitado hasta ahora.

Esta planta estaba bastante concurrida, numerosas parejas esperaban el turno y ninguna de ellas parecía feliz sino todo lo contrario. Lo que más les llamó la atención era que todas estas parejas eran mixtas, un Blondie (seguramente de poco Rango) con un Pet o Freepet en lo mejor de los casos. A pesar de la tensión en el ambiente no se oía casi nada tan solo de vez en cuando algún sollozo ahogado.

Poco a pocos las parejas fueron desfilando hasta una de las puertas del fondo del pasillo con sus bebés en brazos. Todas iban entrando pero ninguna salía, con o sin sus bebés.

Todo esto no hacía más que inquietar a Duo y a los demás.

-Heero y Duo Yuy – llamó un Pet castaño de ojos verdes abriendo la puerta por la cual desaparecían todas las parejas.

-Nuestro turno – susurró Heero a su esposo.

-No quiero ir Heero… van a quitarme a mi bebé – sollozó Duo.

-Eso no pasará Duo – comentó Wufei – si quieres te acompañamos para que estés más tranquilo.

-¿Podéis? – preguntó esperanzado Duo.

-Lo intentaremos – animó Max al trenzado.

Con mayor decisión el matrimonio Yuy se dirigió hacia la sospechosa puerta, seguidos de cerca por sus amigos.

-No pueden pasar – comentó al Pet al ver al grupo de personas que intentaba traspasar la dependencia – solo los implicados están autorizados para…

-Estamos autorizados – gruño Max – tengo la autoridad suficiente para esto y para más, así que no me cabrees más y haz tu trabajo.

-Como… quiera, síganme – pidió el Freepet confundido.

El pasillo que había tras la puerta era iluminado pero no por ellos acogedor, tras unos cincuenta metros recorridos una serie de puertas cerradas franqueaban ambos lados, a partir de allí comenzaron a escuchar ruidos que delataban que aquella área estaba más habitada de los que pensaron en un principio. Otra recepción les franqueó el paso tras la cual una amplia sala repleta de sillas les daba una fría bienvenida. Alrededor más puertas cerradas enumeradas del 1 al 10 y en la esquina derecha otro pasillo que se perdía hacia el fondo.

-Box 4 anunció en mismo Pet que les había llamado – es recomendables que pasen solo dos personas máximo tres con el pequeño, los demás pueden esperar aquí o en la guardería, al fondo, el pasillo de la derecha primera puerta.

-De acuerdo, así lo haremos – concedió Max. - Duo dale a Millardo a Heero, él lo cargará, yo entraré con él, tú, Wufei con Júnior y Treize, esperar fuera.

-Pero yo quiero entrar, es mi bebé – protestó Duo alterado.

Heero iba a protestar por la decisión del Blondie cuando Max se le adelantó.

-Estás demasiado alterado te va a dar algo, además estás contagiando tu nerviosismo a Mill y eso será perjudicial para el examen, necesitas tranquilizarte, no pasará nada no me despegaré de Heero y tu bebé – prometió Max.

-Pero…

-Duo, Max tiene razón, estás muy alterado, así no ayudarás a tranquilizar a Mill. No te preocupes Max sabe lo que se hace. Tú distráete, enseguida estaremos los tres juntos.

-De acuerdo – concedió Duo besando a su esposo y luego a su bebé.

El Blondie y el Premium con el bebé en brazos desaparecieron por la puerta nº 4. los demás se quedaron a esperar. En aquella sala no había nadie más, solo el recepcionista que no daba cuenta de ellos.

Duo comenzó a pasearse de arriba a bajo, sin poder tranquilizarse. Wufei al verlo así intentó distraerlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver esa supuesta guardería? – puedo oír grititos llegar de aquel pasillo, así nos distraemos todos mientras los esperamos¿verdad Treize?

-Por mi no hay problema – respondió Treize no muy convencido pero estarse ahí parado sin hacer nada más le minaba los nervios.

-No sé y si Heero me necesita… Mill cuando llora es…

-No te preocupes, está con su padre y con Max, no le pasará nada, anda vallamos a ver.

El pasillo estaba igual de iluminado que el anterior, era más ancho pero con menos puertas que el anterior.

Pasaron por una puerta cerrada en el lado derecho pero más adelante vieron la primera puerta, ésta estaba semi abierta. Dudaron en entrar pero al final fue Wufei que animado por el alboroto de los pequeños que allí habría, entró primero.

Era una habitación amplia y bien iluminada, en el lado izquierdo de la habitación el suelo estaba tapizado con numerosas colchonetas las cuales presentaban un lamentable estado, varios niños de edades comprendidas entre dos a cinco años correteaban y jugaban sin vigilancia; en la parte central unas diez cunas, también en mal estado, acunaban a dos y hasta tres bebés por cada una de ellas. El lado derecho de la habitación estaba destinado a la zona de aseo, cambiadores y comedor, con altas tronas donde varios pequeños de corta edad lloraban sin ser atendidos. El estado de los pequeños no era mejor que el de las instalaciones y los dos únicos Pets responsable de su cuidado no daban abasto para la treintena semi Blondies que retenían en esos momentos.

La impresión general era de abandono y dejadez.

-¡¿Por ZERO, y a esto le llaman guardería?! – exclamó horrorizado Wufei.

-¿Qué tipo de lugar es este? – comentó Duo asombrado mientras se acercaba a un niño de no más de tres años que lloraba en el suelo con la carita llena de moquitos, para cogerlo en brazos.

-¿Quienes son Uds., y que hacen aquí? – preguntó uno de los Pets que se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los intrusos.

-Mi nombre es Duo Yuy y ellos son Treize y Wufei Chang, nos han dicho que podíamos ver la guardería mientras revisan a mi bebé – dijo Duo extrañado por el comportamiento de ese Pet.

-¿Otro bebé más? – Exclamó molesto el otro Pet de pelo azulado y corto que estaba aseando a bebé de dos añitos – estoy cansado de decirles que no podemos admitir a más críos, esto es una locura.

-Oh no… yo no voy a dejar a mi bebé aquí – se apresuró a rebatir Duo.

-De todos modos no deberían estar aquí, esto es zona restringida – informó el primer Pet que les había hablado. Un Pet de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

-Pero nos dijeron que podíamos ver la guardería – aseguró Wufei abrazado protectoramente a Júnior.

-Pues esta te aseguro que no es. Se referían a la puerta A, esta es la B, y está restringida a personal ajeno a las instalaciones.

-¿Qué lugar es este? – preguntó Treize manteniendo la pose altiva.

-No se nos permite dar información a extraños, pero pueden darse una idea del clase de lugar que es este – dijo el Pet peli-azul molesto por la situación en que se encontraban los pequeños. El Pet acabó de atender a su bebé para disponerse a limpiar al siguiente, mientras su compañero preparaba los biberones que servirían para el almuerzo.

-¿Cómo pueden atender adecuadamente a tanto pequeño? Esto es insalubre, se enfermarán, incluso pueden sufrir cualquier tipo de accidente – protestó Duo evitando que un de los pequeños se metiera un trozo de colchoneta rota en la boca.

-Pues a pesar de todo son afortunados por estar aquí – aseguró el Pet castaño – muchos hubiesen acabados muertos – y sobre como podemos atenderles, ya lo ven, por mucho que nos quejemos no obtenemos nada – comentó con preocupación – intentamos hacerlo lo mejor posible para ellos pero como son casos desahuciados, nadie los quiere.

-Son niños parias¿verdad? - comentó Treize comprendiendo la situación

-Por desgracia sí – respondió el peli-azul.

-¿Niños parias? – preguntó Duo ignorante.

-Sí, niño productos de errores en la reproducción asistida, también se consideran parias a los bebés nacidos sin consentimiento de ZERO, de fruto de violaciones o de relaciones no consentidas – explicó Treize.

-¿Y que ocurre con ellos? – preguntó angustiado Duo.

-Normalmente nada bueno – explicó esta vez el Pet castaño – permanecen en nuestras instalaciones vigilando su crecimiento y desarrollo, algunos incluso les tenemos que atender de cualquier posible enfermedad que hallan padecido, solo hasta que tienen una edad para asimilar ciertas órdenes, unos cinco o seis años, aquí solo tenemos a los más pequeños. Luego suelen ser vendidos o utilizados para otros trabajos… nunca llegamos a enterarnos realmente a donde van a parar.

-¡Pero eso es horrible! – Acusó Wufei - ¿Cómo es posible que hallan tantos bebés sabiendo la demanda de adopciones que existe entre Freepet y no hablar de los Darkers?

-Eres el Pet de Asato-sama¿verdad? – le reconoció el Pet peli-azul.

-Sí¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el mundo utópico en el cual vives. Asato-sama debe tratarte muy bien por como consideras a los Blondies. Los Blondies no desaprovecharían poder ganar dinero en un negocio rentable. No hay mejor negocio que la venta de Pet parias, entregárselo a los Darkers no les representa ningún aporte económico, al contrario representarían más cargas a "su Sociedad". Mientras sigan habiendo nacimientos de bebés parias esto seguirá sucediendo, y ellos mismo ya se preocupan de que los halla. Así su dote de entretenimiento…

Tanto Treize, como Duo y Wufei estaban sorprendidos y escandalizados. La situación de esos bebés era lamentable y más sabiendo a que se dedicarían en un futuro. Los Pets no lo había dicho con exactitud pero dejaron entrever que muchos de esos bebés eran parte del plantel de Pets y semi Blondies que su suministraban a los burdeles de ERON.

-Será mejor que se marchen antes de que venga algún supervisor – les avisó el castaño – los de aquí no suelen ser tan amigables como nosotros. Nos meterán en algún lío si se llegan a enterar que hemos hablado con vosotros.

-Pero esto no puede quedar así! – exclamó Duo molesto, acunando a otro pequeño que dormitaba sentado contra una esquina de la cocina que tenían allí.

-No se puede hacer nada, al menos no nosotros, esta situación es conocida por los altos cargos y aún así no hacen nada – explicó furioso el peli-azul.

-No todos los altos cargos lo saben. De saberlo Asato-sama hubiera hecho algo al respecto – interrumpió Wufei.

-Y no solo él – aseguró Treize – esta información no está llegando a quienes tienen el poder para hacer algo al respecto. Alguien está ocultando esta situación.

-Lo más seguro pero no hay nada que se pueda…

-¡¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!! – rugió molesto un alto Blondie de pelo largo hasta la cintura, llevaba un uniforme muy perecido al del la Institución de Registros, solo que de mejor calidad y más amplio y cómodo. Miró con desprecio a todos los presente -¡¿He preguntado que está pasando aquí?! – el grito furioso hizo que todos los pequeños se pusieran a llorar asustados.

-Er… nada Isasi-sama – respondieron los dos Pets con nerviosismo mientras intentaban hacer callar a los pequeños.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotros? – rugió dirigiéndose a Treize y los demás.

-Viene por una revisión de rutina para los Registros Isasi-sama – respondió con rapidez el Pet castaño sin dejar hablarles, se acercó a Duo y tomó al bebé que tenían en brazos – Acaban de llegar, se han equivocado de Sección y les estaba informando de cómo llegar a ella.

-¿Cómo han entrado aquí? Esta puerta debería estar cerrada.

-Esto yo… - tartamudeó el peli-azul – es posible que me la dejase entreabierta tuve que salir para… - plaff! Una bofetada se descargó en su mejilla, el golpe brusco hizo que el bebé que llevaba en brazos se asustase y comenzase a llorar con más fuerza, al Pet le había roto el labio.

-Te avisé que no volviera a pasar – amenazó el Blondie.

-¡Se puede saber que hace animal! – Gruñó Treize furioso – no ves que lleva un crío en brazos.

-Eso no es asunto vuestro, ahora ¡largo de aquí! – exigió el Blondie acercándose a ellos, entonces reparó en el bebé que Wufei llevaba en brazos.

-No sabe con quien está habando – gruñó Treize apartando a Duo a un lado para encararse al Blondie, pero este le esquivó y se dirigió directo hacia Wufei.

-Y tú quita las manos de estos mocosos – exigió el Blondie y con un rápido movimiento atrapó a Júnior que al verse alejado de los amoroso brazos de su estrenado papi se puso a llorar.

-¡¿Pero que hace?! Es mi bebé suéltelo – gritó asustado Wufei al ver como el Blondie zarandeaba al pequeño Blondie para acallarlo, logrando todo lo contrario.

-Este mocoso pertenece al Centro de Registros, ahora largo – empujó a Wufei haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Isasi-sama no… - intentaron alertar, los Pet de la guardería, de su error al Blondie.

-¡Si vuelve a tocar un solo cabello de Chang-sama le mato! – amenazó Treize sacando su arma apuntado directo a la cabeza rubia del Blondie.

-Despreciable Pet… te atreves a amenazarme – rugió furioso el Blondie contra Treize sin soltar al bebé que seguía llorando – te vas arrepentir por este pueril intento de amenaza – sin perder de vista a Treize, metió la mano libre dentro de su casaca y accionó sin sacarlo el intercomunicador para llamar a Seguridad.

Antes de dos de que pudiesen reaccionar un grupo de Blondies de Seguridad los rodearon e inmovilizaron.

Treize cayó al suelo, tan concentrado estaba en vigilar que no le pasara nada a Júnior que no se dio cuento cuando dos fornido Blondies le cayeron encima. A Wufei le sujetaron por el cuello inmovilizando sus brazos, la angustia de ver a su bebé en brazos de aquel insensible Blondie le había paralizado. Y Duo aún convaleciente de su reciente parto no fue mucho problema para ser apresado.

-¡¡Suéltenme, suelta a mi bebé desgraciado! – gritaba Wufei exacerbado.

-¡Soltadme imbéciles! – Gritaba Treize – trabajo para Maxwell Asato, voy a romperos el cuello panda de inútiles.

-¡Esto es un error! – Duo intentaba hacer entrar en razón a los Blondies enfurecidos.

-¡Sois escoria despreciable! – gritaba el Blondie que sujetaba a Júnior – pienso meteros en el calabozo más húmedo y fétido de todo ERON, cuando acabe con vosotros ni los perros querrán vuestros restos. – ¡Y tú calla mocoso! – le gritó al pequeño Blondie asustado.

-Vuelve a gritar a mi hijo y te mato – se oyó la voz helada de Max desde la puerta de la guardería.

-¡¡Max!! – gritó Wufei agradecido.

-¡¡SOLTARLOS A LA ORDEN DE YA!! – ordenó Max con voz potente. La orden se cumplió al instante.

-¡Heero! – sollozó Duo corriendo a los brazos de su esposo al verse libre abrazándole tanto a él como a su bebé.

-Asato-sama – reconoció el Blondie a su superior – estos intrusos indeseables esta…

-¡¡Silencio!! – Rugió, su paciencia se había ido minando a lo largo del día, y ésta era la gota que colmaba el vaso – Una palabra más y eres hombre muerto – le juró arrebatándole a Júnior, que lloraba temeroso, su carita roja estaba bañada de lágrimas. Max lo tomó con amor y se lo llevó a Wufei que lo abrazó protectoramente intentando calmarlo del gran susto que tubo.

-Pero Asato-sama estos miserables Pets…

-¡¡He dicho que te calles!! – Con un rápido movimiento Max cogió al Blondie del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared hundiéndola por la presión ejercida - ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – preguntó Max a nadie en concreto.

-Fuimos a ver la guardería que nos dijeron y encontramos este lugar, luego llegó este Blondie, empezó a gritar y me quitó a Júnior – resumió Wufei aún nervioso.

-Nos atacaron sin mediar palabra Asato-sama, no pude evitar que cogiera a Asato-san, lo lamento mucho, soy responsable de lo sucedido – se culpó Treize.

-¿Has golpeado a Wufei? – preguntó Max, controlando su furia, al Blondie que tenía aprisionado por el cuello, había visto la sangre que Wufei vertía del labio. Cada vez apretaba más la garganta de ese indeseable – Has golpeado a Wufei y no solo te has contentado con eso sino que has hecho llorar ¡¡A MI HIJO¡ tendría que arrancarte la cabeza sabandija rastrera!

-No… cof cof… no sabía que era su hijo Asato-sama… y sobre ese Pet… cof cof.

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir – le amenazó apretando más su agarre.

-Lo… lo siento…

-Max, suéltale le vas a matar – se asustó Wufei al notar la ira insana que reflejaban los ojos de su Blondie – suéltale, ya estamos todos juntos… regresemos a casa – se atrevió a solicitar Wufei delante de tantas personas.

-Voy a partirle el cuello por…

-No Max, da igual estamos bien, regresemos a casa – la tensión en el ambiente era máxima y los sollozos de tanta criatura asustada no ayudaba mucho.

-Tienes suerte miserable – escupió Max soltado a su presa que cayó de rodillas tosiendo y respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire – No vamos – anunció Max a sus acompañantes.

Comenzaron a movilizarse, ya habían salido casi todos de la guardería quedando rezagados Max y Wufei cuando la voz más recuperada de aquel Blondie se oyó con facilidad sin ser demasiado alta.

-Que vergüenza un Blondie de Elite siendo controlado por un sucio Pet.

El tiempo que le llevó a decir la frase fue el tiempo que le llevó a Max en reaccionar, la ira burbujeó dentro de su cuerpo, sin pensar, la reacción fue instantánea. En dos zancadas Max se situó frente al suicida Blondie. Solo fue un segundo, un segundo el le costó quebrar el cuello del Blondie bocazas, un segundo el que tardó en caer el cuerpo inmóvil del infeliz, un segundo el que le llevó a darse la vuelta y alejarse.

-Yo daré parte de esto a ZERO personalmente – ordenó Max a los boquiabiertos Blondies que había presenciado toda la escena.

Con paso lento pero firme animó a Wufei a caminar a su lado, el moreno incrédulo por lo que había acontecido le seguía sin decir ni una palabra. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar cuando llegasen a la Mansión, ese no era el lugar adecuado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada durante el tiempo que le llevó de regreso a casa.

Mansión Tsukoiji.

Hacía más de dos horas que estaba levantado, se sentía agotado a pesar de haber dormido más de nueve horas, pero aún así se sentía pésimo.

Para mantener su mente lo más despejada posible de antiguos fantasmas se dedicó a solucionar sus pendientes dentro de la gran casa. Se paseó por la diferentes estancias para asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar como solía hacer al menos una vez a la semana. Sus piernas le llevaron a una se las grandes salas de estar, allí escuchó voces no conocidas y la curiosidad le ganó.

El grupo de Pets que habían llegado la noche anterior estaba al completo sentados por diferentes partes de la sala, alguno en los sillones, otros en las sillas y mesas riendo o simplemente en el suelo. Vestían más adecuadamente que la última vez que les vio y lucían más relajados y sonrientes.

-¡Amooo! – gritó uno de los más jóvenes reconociéndole corriendo a su encuentro, los demás se tensaron y se les quedaron mirando pendiente de la reacción del Señor de la Mansión.

-¡Neko! – Reconoció también Yuma al joven Pet asistente del dueño de Sex City - ¿Cómo está mi neko preferido? – preguntó sonriente, el joven Pet se le encaramó a los brazos aferrándose a su cuello. Los demás chicos seguían mirándoles sin atreverse a moverse siquiera.

-Ahora muy bien Amo, nos han tratado muy bien¡incluso nos dieron chocolate para desayunar! – le dijo contento.

-Eso está muy bien, jeje. ¿Necesitáis algo más? Ropa, juguetes, libros, lo que sea.

-No Amo, nos han dado muchas cosas, hasta tenemos una cama para cada uno.

-Jeje me alegra saber que eso os gusta, y dime ¿me vas ha presenta a tus amigos?

-Claro Amo, ven, ven – exclamó excitado el joven Pet saltando al suelo para luego tirar de su brazo para acercarlo a los demás chicos.

-No me llames Amo, me podéis llamar Yuma si no hay nadie ajeno a la Mansión sino Tsukoiji-san o Tsukoiji-sama estará bien.

-¿En serio le podemos llamar Yuma dentro de la Mansión? – preguntó sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Pues claro, por eso te lo he dicho mi querido Neko, jaja – bromeó Yuma.

-¡Perfecto!, jeje. Pues mira Yuma ellos son: ()los más pequeños son Kiki de 7 años y Milo de 8; Albed de 14 años (Pet de ojos negros y pelo castaño); Mu también tiene 14 años (uno de los vírgenes); Shaka de la misma edad que Mu y Albed; Camus de 15 años (era quien llevaba los brazaletes de cuero negro en Sex City); Saga de 17 años (el chico de cicatrices); Kanon tiene 17 como su hermano Saga (llevaba la gargantilla roja en Sex City); Aioria es de los mayores tiene 23 años (vestía muñequera gris en Sex City) y Shura, el mayor de todos tiene 25 años (era el de pelo largo con correas en las piernas) y por último yo, jeje tengo 13 – dijo algo avergonzado – mi nombre es Afrodita, bueno todos me llaman Dita pero no me importa si me quiere llamar Neko.

Yuma se permitió unos segundos contemplar a los muchachos, los más pequeños parecían asustados por su presencia y los más mayores recelosos.

-¿Es verdad que no se nos va ha obligar a trabajar como lo hacíamos en Sex City? – se atrevió a preguntar Camus.

-Así es – respondió con una sonrisa Yuma – esa vida se acabó, aquí estaréis a salvo.

-¿Y porque nos compró si no tiene intención de utilizarnos? – preguntó Shura receloso.

-Es algo difícil y fácil de explicar, por ahora lo que debéis saber es que aquí no tenéis porque preocuparos de nada, os puedo dar mi palabra, sois libres de hacer cualquier cosa, eso si, dentro de la Mansión afuera las cosas están algo alborotadas. Supongo que sabréis lo que está pasando, al menos vosotros – dijo señalando a los mayores.

-Sí lo sabemos y nos alegramos que esté sucediendo, ya va siendo hora que…

-¡Basta Shura! – Increpó Aioria, el Pet de melena castaña corta alborotada – no debes hablar así delante de…

-Tranquilo, no importa – sonrió con malicia Yuma por la valentía del muchacho – veo que has aprendido bien de tu Nii-san. Puedes hablar con tranquilidad no voy a censurarte, seguramente estaríamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero bueno El Nii-san de tu burdel te explicó algo.

-No mucho – informó Shura – solo que podía confiar en Ud.

-Bueno eso por ahora será necesario, desde ahora tú serás el nuevo Nii-san de esta casa, serás responsable de estos chicos, para cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquier duda o petición, se la haces llegar a Phil, mi hombre de confianza o a mí directamente.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema – acepó el moreno de larga cabellera.

-Ahora los pequeños vendréis conmigo – ordenó Yuma con firmeza, los pequeños se estremecieron intentándose ocultar detrás de sus compañeros.

-¿Para que los quieres? – preguntó Aioria sabiendo que la alta figura del Blondie intimidaba a los infantes.

-Deben venir un momento conmigo, después vendréis vosotros pero voy a empezar por los más pequeños. Así que no tengan miedo y acompáñenme. Solo será un momento.

-Voy con ellos – afirmó Shura no muy convencido del comportamiento del Blondie.

-He dicho que vengan ellos de momento – ordenó Yuma.

-Pero yo… nosotros… - balbucearon los infantes aterrorizados por lo que les pudiera ocurrir con aquel imponente Blondie.

-No pasará nada – Yuma se acercó y cogió de la mano a cada Pet – en seguida venidos.

Hora y media después, Yuma apareció con los dos pequeños Pets, el pequeño Kilo estaba en brazos del rubio sollozando en el pecho del Blondie a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza una gran piruleta de colores. Del brazo libre de Yuma iba Milo que con la misma piruleta en la mano, iba cabizbajo y bastante sonrojado. Yuma sonreía divertido.

-¡¡¿Qué les ha hecho desgraciado?!! – gritó Shura al ver entrar al Blondie y notar el estado de los pequeños, con rapidez se acercó a Yuma y le arrebató a Kiki de los brazos, los demás Pets se asustaron.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo que no les he hecho nada – se defendió sonriendo.

-¿Y porque llora Kiki?, tranquilo pequeño ya estoy contigo, no dejaré que nadie os haga daño de nuevo – le susurró a Kiki que se aferró a su cuello.

-Solo los he llevado a que un sanador les revisase, Kiki está llorando porque le dio miedo la jeringuilla, jeje, pero no han sufrido ningún daño, lo prometo.

-¿Es cierto? – preguntó Shura al pequeño. Este afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza - ¿Ya ti que te sucede? – preguntó mirando a Milo.

-Nada, se apresuró a responder Milo, sonrojándose más si cabía.

-¿Nada? – cuestionó Aioria.

-Le dio vergüenza que lo examinaran íntimamente – respondió en voz baja Yuma a los dos Pet mayores.

-¿Y era necesario ese examen? – Gruñó molesto Shura al comprender el malestar de los pequeños – ellos nunca…

-Tenía que asegurarme, quiero saber en que estado os encontráis todos, por eso os haré que os revisen, quiero saber si necesitáis atención médica de cualquier tipo, hasta si os hacen falta la más mínima vitamina.

-Estamos todos sanos – intervino Aioria – el amo de Sex City nos revisaba periódicamente… jamás nos dijo que…

-No me fío de él. Lo haré a mi manera, así que los siguientes serán vosotros – dijo señalando a Dita, Albed, Mu y Shaka – os acompañaré, seguidme – ordenó de nuevo.

Así durante toda la mañana Yuma de dedicó a asegurarse de que los muchachos recibieran su revisión médica correspondiente. El resto del día lo ocuparon en instalarse ya más cómodamente como en la visita guiada por la Mansión. También se les instruyó de nuevo y más exhaustivamente en los nuevos derechos y deberes que gozaría desde ese día hasta su traslado seguro y definitivo de su hogar.

Mansión Asato.

Para cuando llegaron a la Mansión, Júnior ya se había tranquilizaba y dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre moreno. Fue un viaje tenso pero por suerte fue rápido.

Era cerca de mediodía y pronto servirían la comida, pero antes de dirigirse al gran comedor se acercaron al uno de los salones, Max debía informar de la delicada situación en la que se encontraban el matrimonio Yuy, en especial al trenzado Premium.

-Treize, avisa a Suichi que venga – pidió a su subalterno. Minutos después el Housepet apareció en el salón.

-Suichi¿puedes hacerte cargo del pequeño Mil, hasta que sus padres se hagan cargo de él? – solicitó amablemente como era costumbre.

-Por supuesto Asato-sama – accedió encantado el Housepet acercándose al trenzado, que le entregó a su bebé algo desconcertado por la petición.

-Wufei, sube arriba y acuesta a Júnior… - Wufei normalmente protestaría al percatarse que lo querían dejar fuera de alguna conversación , pero esta vez, el guerrero Chang, estaba como ausente y cabizbajo, no protestó, se levantó retirándose sin hacer ruido – quédate con él, yo enseguida subo – le solicitó, sabía que su esposo estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede¿Qué le sucede a Wu-chan? – preguntó Duo, preocupado por el Pet.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Duo – contestó Max – he pedido que se llevaran a tu hijo para poder hablar con más calma de la situación del Registro de tu bebé.

-¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Duo mirando a su esposo y al Blondie. Treize se mantenía neutral a un lado de sillones del salón.

-Voy a serte sincero Duo, igual que lo fui con tu esposo… la situación no es la mejor que podíamos esperar. En el Centro de Registros no me han querido confirmar la resolución del expediente, pero por desgracia he visto y oído mucho casos parecidos a este y no suelen desencadenar favorablemente para la pareja progenitora.

-¿Quieres decir que voy a tener que entregar a mi bebé? – se aterró Duo con dolor, sus ojos violetas su inundaron de lágrimas a la espera de ser saturadas para verterse.

-Me temo que sí – concedió con pesar – hemos procedido a remitir las alegaciones pertinentes pero aún así temo que será inútil, esta vez Touya se nos ha adelantado y nos ha superado, lo siento Duo no pude anticipar este movimiento por parte de ese desgraciado.

-¡¡¡Oooohhh, por todo los Dioses, snifff¡Mi bebé noooo! No voy a dárselo… snif, me niego… no puedo – sollozó lanzándose a los brazos de Heero que aguantaba estoicamente el dolor.

-¿No hay manera de poder evitarlo? – Preguntó Heero esperanzado – ya sea legalmente o no, haré lo que sea por mantener a mi familia unida.

-Que yo sepa no la hay Heero – respondió Max – al menos que yo sepa… a menos que…

-Uno de los padres sea de alto cargo y pueda afirmar que ese bebé le pertenece – se atrevió a comentar Treize que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Pero… snif, snif . Heero y yo solo somos Premiums…

-Lo sé debería ser… un Blondie, Asato-sama si Ud… - dijo Treize hilvanando una idea.

-No funcionaría, saben que la relación entre vosotros y yo es puramente tutelar, nadie se creería que yo hubiera adoptado a Mil, a demás ese documento debería estar fechado antes del nacimiento de la criatura, de ese modo sería indiscutible.

-Pero ese documento se puede falsificar, conozco gente que lo haría sin que se pudiese detectar – informó Treize.

-Aunque fuese posibles, ese documento se lo tendríamos que haber presentado hoy en el Centro de Registros – intervino Heero – como prueba, y unos días después, será muy sospechoso.

-Heero tiene razón, presentarlo el día que se dicte sentencia sería muy sospechoso – habló Max seriamente.

-Zech… Zech podría… - titubeó Duo.

-Pero se necesita la firma original de Zech, eso no se puede falsificar, sería correr muchos riesgos – comentó Max – reconozco que Zech es la mejor opción pero…

-Zech tramitó nuestros Registros antes de que nos fuéramos de Gundam, también pudo tramitar los de mi hijo – dijo hipotéticamente Heero – nosotros podríamos firmar el consentimiento, dando a Mil en adopción a Zech, él es el Blondie de más alto rango, Quatre nos podría ayudar a conseguir su firma. Si Mil ya está adoptado por…

-Sí Heero pero recuerda que para todo Gundam Zech está muerto – recordó Max.

-Sí y Quatre es el heredero universal – concordó Treize – podría funcionar.

-Un documento es cuestionable Treize, sabes tan bien como yo como pueden llegar a tragiversar las cosas, no quiero ser negativo pero tenemos que ser consientes de que esto no puede funcionar.

-Lo sabemos, pero no vamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, Asato-sama, haré lo que sea por mi hijo – prometió Heero.

-¿Y si… y si Zech lo reclamase personalmente?... si despertarse y… - habló Duo.

-Legalmente el favor de las leyes le ampararían pero recuerda que Zech está muerto y… - hablaba Max con calma.

-¡¡Pero no está muerto!! Él debe despertar… snif.. Es… es el único que puede salvar a mi bebé… él…

-Te entiendo Duo pero entiende que si Zech llegase a despertar… debería permanecer oculto, es necesario para que podamos acabar con ZERO y…

-¡¿Me estas diciendo entonces que tengo que entregar a mi bebé por el bien de los demás?! – Gritó histérico Duo - ¡¡Dejar que Touya destruya la vida de mi niño… mi vida!! – se levantó para encarar al Blondie.

-Duo cálmate – solicitó Heero a su esposo.

-¡No quiero calmarme! – Gritó de nuevo el trenzado – si es necesario hacer despertar a Zech para que salve a mi bebé, haré hasta lo imposible para que así sea.

-Se que no es justo Duo pero… - quiso defenderse Max.

-Entiéndalo Asato-sama – intervino Heero aparentemente más calmado al menos por fuera - ¿estaría dispuesto a entregar a Touya a su hijo Júnior o a Wufei, por el bien de los Darkers¿Lo haría?

Max permaneció unos segundos en silencio, tenían razón, por nada en el mundo entregaría a sus amores a ese ser odioso.

-No… no lo haría, lo siento Duo por insinuarlo – se escuró – Treize, podrías ponerte en contacto con esa persona para la falsificación del documento de Registro.

-Enseguida Asato-sama.

-Que sea para lo antes posible, no importa lo que cueste, te doy carta blanca.

Así lo haré, me retiro ahora mismo, en cuanto sepa cualquier cosa se lo informare.

-Perfecto Treize – agradeció Max a su hombre de confianza.

-Gracias Max-san, gracias – se lanzó Duo a los brazos del Blondie.

-No tienes que darlas pequeño – abrazó cariñosamente al Premium – esto que hago no es nada comparado con los que tienes que conseguir tú – Duo se separó extrañado de los fuertes brazos del Blondie.

-¿Lo que tengo que conseguir?.

-Así es, está en tu mano que consigas que Zech despierte a tiempo.

-Yo…

-Sé que lo conseguirás – le dijo dándole las esperanzas que necesitaba – solo tú lo conseguirás, estoy convencido. Ahora ir a descansar si queréis, falta una hora para que sirvan la comida, yo iré a ver como está Wufei.

De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de una hora – afirmó Heero llevándose a su esposo a su habitación.

Max se sentó en la soledad de su salón, en uno de sus sillones favoritos. Los problemas no hacían más que llegar uno tras otro. Por lo menos el problema del Registro del pequeño Mil, tenía una nueva esperanza de resolución favorable, escasa pero probable. En cambio ahora… un nuevo problema se le venía encima y nada más y nada menos con ZERO, debía reportarse cuanto antes para su desgracia.

Sin quererle dar más vueltas al asunto, Max se levantó de donde se había dejado caer para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Sabía perfectamente que Wufei se estaría sintiendo culpable por lo sucedido en el Centro de Registros además de terriblemente preocupado.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, otra batalla se le venía encima, convencer a Wufei que no había sido culpa suya.

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que el pequeño Júnior estuviera tranquilo y dormido. Lo contempló por varios minutos disfrutando de la calma que transmitía el casi recién nacido. Después de dirigió a su dormitorio.

Encontró a Wufei sentado cerca de uno de los amplios ventanales, tenía la mirada ausente hacia el exterior de la Mansión, a pesar de haber notado la presencia de Max no se inmutó, siguió mirando hacia el amplio jardín.

-Júnior duerme – comentó Max para romper la tensa situación.

-Lo sé lo he arropado hace un rato – respondió Wufei aún estático.

-Dentro de poco servirán la comida.

-No tengo hambre, será mejor que bajes solo – siguió en la misma posición dándole la espalda a su novio-marido.

-Wufei sabes que…

-No es necesario que digas nada Max, se muy bien lo que sucedió y porque sucedió.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! Sabes perfectamente que te he puesto en peligro, ZERO Pedirá explicaciones¡¿y que le dirás eh?!. Uy, perdona ZERO pero tuve que defender a mi Pet Wufei de comentarios maliciosos y se me fue la mano ya sabes – dijo sarcásticamente mirándole fijamente.

-Wufei te estás excediendo – dijo molesto Max

-¡Y un cuerno! Acabas de matar a un Blondie… ¡a un Blondie por defenderme! Es que no te das cuenta, te he puesto en evidencia y ZERO no lo pasará por alto… es capaz de cualquier cosa… él… - bajo la voz considerablemente – desde hace tiempo que te está vigilando… buscando la ocasión para degradarte y yo se la acabo de dar en bandeja.

-Eso no pasará Wufei - se acercó para abrazar al que consideraba como su esposo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que si por eso… lo he estado pensando mucho durante este rato, bueno en verdad llevo pensándolo desde hace años, siempre supe que yo sería tu perdición…

-No digas eso ni en broma – le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Wufei estaba luchando como buen guerrero a no mostrar el dolor que sentía, pero él le conocía muy bien – no sé las tonterías que has estado pensando pero sea lo que sea no quiero saberlo. Todo se solucionará como siempre, yo me encargaré de eso.

-No Max, esta vez no voy a dejar que cargues tú con todo, lo he pensado bien… Tú siempre me has dicho que nunca me has considerado ni me consideraras jamás como un Pet, pues bien… ha llegado la hora de lo demuestres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Es simple, sé que no me consideras un Pet, pero la sociedad en la cual vivimos así me consideran quieras o no, soy y seré siempre un Pet para ellos por eso… siempre me dijiste que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera por eso quiero que me des la libertad quiero ser autosuficiente.

-¿Libre, para que? Ya eres libre, nunca te he prohibido nada Wufei, no entiendo a que te refieres.

-No esa clase de libertad Max sino a poder manejar mi destino sin que tú lo intentes evitar.

-¿Es que piensas abandonarme? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, le estaba costando mantener su pose fría antes las palabras de su amor - ¿Qué será de Júnior? Él necesita a su padre con junto a él.

-Y tiene a su padre junto a él, tú – respondió con tristeza.

-Entonces¿todo esto es porque no te reconocí como padre para Júnior¡Por eso me dejas! Si tanto significa para ti iré inmediatamente a pedir una licencia de enlace para hacerte mi esposo y así poder reconocerte como el otro padre de…

-¡No maldita sea Max, no es por eso! – Maldijo el moreno dándole la espalda para tener el valor de confesarle lo que había decidido – Jamás te abandonaría voluntariamente, te amo eres mi vida como lo sé que se ha vuelto Júnior para mi, por eso voy hacer lo que tengo que hacer y tú no me lo vas a impedir…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-ZERO va a pedir un culpable por lo sucedido hoy y yo se lo voy a dar… le diré… que yo fui el culpable de todo.

-¡NO! Eso no voy a permitírtelo jamás – rugió furioso y aterrado – ¿sabes perfectamente lo que eso provocaría?

-Lo sé muy bien… y si me lo vas a permitir hacer, siempre te has jactado de darme la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera… ahora no puedes negármela.

-Pero eso es un suicidio Wufei – le acusó abrazándole de nuevo enterrando su rostro en el suave cuello de su guerrero – no me pidas que no lo impida… él… ZERO pedirá tu cabeza… no voy a dejarte ir ¡me oyes! – Gritó furioso aferrando al moreno de los brazos para mirarle al rostro – si es necesario te encerraré en esta habitación… no saldrás de aquí hasta que se te olvide esta locura. Yo soy el único responsable, yo maté a ese Blondie no tú, si tienen que castiga a alguien será a mi, a ti jamás. Además como piensas hacer creer a ZERO que tú tienes algún poder sobre mí, si he de portarme de ahora en adelante como un desgraciado degradándote para que todos vean que te trato como un vulgar Pet lo haré Wufei, juro que lo haré si con ello te mantengo a salvo.

-¡No! No puedes hacerlo – se separó de Max dolido – tienes que dejarme hacerlo… que crees que pasaría si te llegase a pasar algo… hay mucha gente que ahora depende de ti, Duo, Heero, Júnior, Zech, Quatre, Treize, Trowa y sin contar con todos los asistentes de la Mansión… ¿Qué crees que pasaría con Júnior y conmigo si tu no estuvieras, eh? Sé muy bien donde me meto Max… y sobre como demostrar que estabas bajo mi dominio… es fácil… con esto – afirmó yendo a uno de sus armario, el cual abrió y rebuscó entre los cajones, unos segundos después le enseñó un botellita pequeña con un líquido rosado en el interior - ¿Lo reconoces?

-¿Desde cuando tienes eso? – gruñó molesto Max acercándose a Wufei con la intención de arrebatarle la botellita.

-Desde hace años… hace un momento te dije que siempre he sabido que yo sería tu perdición por ello busque una solución que no te implicara… - Wufei sintió como Max le arrebataba la ampolla y la partía contra el suelo – no importa que la destruyas, tengo más guardada por toda la Mansión… esta no es la única que poseo.

-No te dejaré hacerlo Wufei, no puedes dejarme… - se derrumbó Max en el suelo cayendo de rodillas – no puedes sacrificarte por mí… yo… sabía de los riesgos que contraía al enamorarme de ti y los acepte… no me arrepiento te amo y si tengo que dar mi vida por la vuestra… lo haré… además dentro de poco Zech despertará… y en el caso de que ZERO pida mi vida… ya no estaréis solos.

-No amor mío… - sollozó por fin Wufei abrazándose a Max en el suelo – déjame hacer esto por ti, tú has hecho tanto por mi… moriré feliz sabiendo que cuidarás de los que más quiero… te amo Max y jamás dejaré de hacerlo incluso cuando haya muerto no dejaré de amarte – le besó dulcemente.

Con dolor Max abrazó a Wufei llevándolo a la cama que compartían, entre besos y caricias desesperadas se amaron por largas horas sin permitir que nadie les molestase, temiendo una separación para definitiva. Se veía un futuro incierto

Ese día fue el primero en el cual en casi matrimonio Asato no bajó a comer desde que la familia Winner y Yuy estaban en la Mansión. Todos tuvieron la sensación que se precipitaba hacia ellos tiempos difíciles y de gran dolor, por ello no tuvieron a mal la ausencia de los dueños de la casa, había que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, nunca se sabía cuanto iba a durar eres periodo de seudo tranquilidad.

Continuará…

NOTA: Normalmente no suelo utilizar personajes de otras series de anime que no sean de Gundam Wing en mis fics, pero esta vez me he visto en la obligación de hacer mi pequeño tributo a esa gran seria con la cual crecí y soñé cuando era niña Saint Sella o como se conoció en España, Caballeros del Zodiaco, por ello espero que no os haya molestado que incluyera sus nombre, al menos los nombres ya que físicamente la descripción fue muy débil y no exacta.

Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima.

Por cierto aquí en Barcelona el Hotmail ha tenido muchos problemas por consiguiente mi cuenta de correa ha estado inhabilitada, no sé si aún funciona bien por ello utilizo mi cuenta antigua también, espero que este problema de Hotmail se solucione pronto.

Besos,

Chipita


End file.
